Bella's Vampire Life Lessons
by Carlisle Cares
Summary: Bella and Edward's wedding was beautiful and they are enjoying married life. However, Aro has decided that Bella had enough time to adjust and issues a decree that she be transformed immediately. Carlisle must help Bella's transition into her new life and deal with losing family & friends and accept new rules and restrictions being a newborn. Will contain disciplinary spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**The characters in this story are from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga. She owns them, not me, but thanks to her we get to use them for a while.**

**_This story is about Bella being changed into a vampire. I am taking a different path than the book. There will be no Renesmee, so if you are a Nessie fan, you probably won't like this story. It is dealing with Bella being changed into a vampire and the struggles she will face having to give up her family and friends and dealing with the challenges and advantages of being a vampire. It will deal mostly with Carlisle and Bella, but will include all members of the Cullen family along with the Cullen Wolves, Jake, Leah and Seth. Will contain disciplinary spanking in some chapters. If this is not your thing, please move on._**

**Chapter 1 – A Disturbing Email**

**Carlisle:**

Things have certainly changed around here since Edward and Bella's marriage. Changed for the better. After the fight with the newborns and Riley and Victoria, we formed a truce and made a new treaty with the wolf packs. Jacob, realizing he is the true leader of the wolf pack by birth, gave his permission for Bella to be changed into a vampire after he found out we would all be put to death if she did not carry out her promise to the Volturi and become immortal. Jacob now realizes Edward and Bella belong together, but he still considers her as his best friend. Edward has no problem with Jake being around Bella anymore. So he and his little pack of Leah and Seth broke off from Sam's pack. Both packs are reconciled now and they all share each other's thoughts. Jake, Leah and Seth are now known as the Cullen Wolves. Even on the reservation of La Push they are now called Jacob Black Cullen and Seth and Leah Clearwater Cullen. They live with us now and we have added 2 more guest rooms to the house so each of them now have a room of their own. Bella and Edward live in their cottage and we added a bigger bedroom for them if they need to stay the night at the main house. Jake took Edward's old room and Seth and Leah each have a room of their own. Surprisingly, Leah, Seth and Jake are quite happy here. They know that now that they are part of the family, they fall under the same rules as my other children. My house, my rules, and consequences will be handed out swiftly when they misbehave. Jake has already learned that.

Things have been very quiet around here now since things have settled down, and we are all getting along well. Sometimes spats break out which Esme and I put a stop to as soon as possible. Esme and Leah have become very close. Sue Clearwater is now dating Charlie Swan and she has moved in with him at his house. Leah and Seth have come to think of Esme and I as their parents. They still love their mother and consider her as such, but they have adapted to living here as our children. Whenever we move from here after Bella is changed, they have said they are moving with us.

Seth and Jacob are in high school at the Reservation and I am the doctor for the wolves and I help at the reservation when needed. But mainly I take care of the wolf pack so they don't have to worry about going to the regular reservation doctor and slipping up. I have a good relationship now with Billy Black and Sam Uley. It is better for all of us. We protect and watch out for the wolves and they do the same for us. We no longer worry about trespassing on each other's land.

Recently I asked Leah what she wanted to do, if she wanted to go to college or not. She has graduated high school and is older than my children. She is in her early 20's. She told me before she phased, she considered becoming a nurse. I offered her the chance to attend nursing school, which I would pay for. She was thrilled but insisted she could never accept such a generous offer. I had to sit her down and explain to her that I would very much like her to go through with this. I explained to her that we now consider her our daughter and I would be honored to send her to school. I also talked to Sue Clearwater, Charlie and Billy Black. They were very grateful and let Leah know she should accept my offer. She finally accepted and now attends nursing school at the local college in the nearby town. She did not want to be traveling long hours driving back and forth and she wanted to be near home and LaPush. We also bought her a car of her own, which she was ecstatic about. She didn't want to accept that either until I told her we were not going to be driving her back and forth to classes so she had to take the car. Needless to say, she has now become a college student and has settled into her role as a Cullen and sibling to the others.

As I settled into my study for an afternoon of catching up on bills and correspondence, I noticed an email that looked a little odd. I clicked it open and read a startling message. Could this be for real? Was this some kind of joke? But the more I continued to read it, I realized to my horror, it was, in fact, real! How frightening is this? The Volturi have now gone electronic! I got an email from that little weasel, Aro! It had to be real, because no one else could write this but him…

'_My dear brother, Carlisle—(you know how much I love the 's' in your name)—I am writing to inquire if the lovely Isabella has joined us as an immortal? I do say, my brother, we did give your son, Edward an ultimatum when he graced us with his presence that she is to be turned as soon as possible. I dare say, the wedding was in August, and it is now January of the following year…I do believe we have been most generous in granting them the time to adjust to the wedded bliss I am confident they have entered…don't you agree with this, my vegetarian brother, Carl-i-s-l-e…Therefore, I find I must insist that she is to be turned immediately. I am also sending my dear trusted Jane to your home. Since this is Saturday, I will send her next week and she will arrive next Sunday. That gives you a week to turn Bella. It should only take 3 days at the most for the transformation. She should be an immortal by the time lovely Jane graces your humble abode. She will then let me know that my instructions have been followed. Saves us all travel time. I best end my email, isn't technology wonderful, so that you can prepare for the task at hand. Good day, my brother, and wish Bella a Happy Birthday into immortality…As always, your brother, Aro Volturi'_

WHAT? How dare he say this to me and he is sending that little snot Jane! I despise Aro and Jane. She takes too much delight in her position and powers. Then he has the nerve to tell me to send a reply to this email. Okay, so I will answer his miserable email.

'_Aro—you certainly have not changed over the centuries! I have received your email giving a deadline on Bella's transformation. How incredible! We were planning on changing her this week on our own. So yes, this will be accomplished by the time dear Jane comes to call. Please inform Jane that as a guest in my home, she will need to abide by my rules and act accordingly, or she will answer to me. Have a pleasant day, Aro; give my regards to Caius and Marcus! Good day…As ever, your brother, Carlisle'_

What a distasteful, irritant Aro is. I just could not give him the satisfaction of dictating Bella's transformation to me. I need to inform Esme of this and then I will tell Edward and we will inform Bella together. This is going to be very hard for her to hear. She will have no time to prepare for this or to say goodbye to Charlie. I will have to inform the rest of the family after Bella has been told. We have no choice in the matter now. This must be complete before Aro's little spy, Jane, arrives. I dread this, I hate that Bella has to be rushed into this. I am calling Esme to my study to inform her since we don't have much time.

"Carlisle, you called me, darling?" Esme asked entering the study.

"Yes, my love. Please close the door and come sit down." I told her. "It seems the Volturi have become acquainted with the technological age and now have computers and email."

"What are you talking about, Carlisle? Email from the Volturi? Are you kidding?" She asked shocked.

"I wish I was. The email is from Aro. He is insisting we turn Bella this week and he is sending Jane here next Sunday to see that we carried out his instructions. We have no choice but to do this as soon as possible." I informed her.

"Oh no, Carlisle! How will we tell her? She will be crushed that she has to lose Charlie and her friends now? I can't believe this is happening. She is going to be devastated." Esme worried.

"I know, but there is no putting it off now. I will call Edward here and tell him and then we will have to tell Bella. After she is informed, we will have to tell the rest of the family. Right before you came in, I mentally told Edward to come alone. I am sure he will be here soon," I said to her, as there was a knock on the study door.

"Come in, son," I called to Edward. I showed Edward the email and explained to him what needed to be done. He was furious as expected. We did calm him down and he agreed we now had no choice. He was aching knowing that Bella was about to lose her family and friends on such short notice. He decided to call her up right away and we could tell her immediately. She had come up with him but was downstairs. He went to the door and called her up to the study. She came in happily and greeted and kissed both Esme and me. I was envisioning how different she would be walking out of here. I dreaded the task at hand but had to proceed.

"Bella, I'm afraid there is a little problem we have to deal with," I began.

"What's wrong dad? Am I in trouble again?" She asked smirking.

"No, dear, you are not." I said as Esme sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"W-what's wrong? Did something happen? Is it Charlie?" Bella asked panicked.

"No, but it's not going to be easy to hear. I'm afraid I received an email from Aro. He is insisting that you be turned immediately and he is sending Jane here next Sunday to make sure you have been changed." I said outright.

"WHAT? How can he do this? He can't tell us what to do? I-I'm not ready yet! I…Charlie…Renee…no! No dad, please! Not like this! I-I c-can't even see them again? No, please, Edward do something…" Bella screamed and began sobbing.

Edward ran to her and grabbed her and held her. He tried to console her, but she was too upset. She was shaking and crying in his arms.

"Dad, can't we ask them to give us a couple of weeks yet," Edward asked.

"I don't see that happening. Once Aro gives an ultimatum, we have no choice but to follow it. Jane will be here to make sure we have done as he said.

"Dad please! Don't make me give Charlie up. He won't know, he hasn't come here since we've been married. I just can't let him go yet, please dad! Don't do this to me…" Bella begged me.

"No, you will look different and your eyes will be red. Besides, it will be too risky for you to be around humans. You don't know how strong the desire for blood is. You could be alright one minute and the next attack him. I'm sorry, but you will not be allowed to be around him or see him," I told her.

"Dad, I can't give Charlie up yet. Please don't make me do this yet, please! I'm not ready. Tell Aro I need just a few weeks yet, please!" She begged. She was heart broken and I had to make her understand.

"Bella, I'm so sorry darling, but we have no choice," I said to her. "If Aro sends Jane here and you have not been changed, it is most likely Jane will change you herself and then report back to Aro that we did not follow his orders. We could all be condemned then. I'm sorry Bella, but we have no say in the matter. We have to carry out your transformation."

"NO! No, I won't do it like this! Edward, help me…" she cried.

"Bella, dad's right. I'm sorry, my love, but we have no choice. I will not let you be changed by that horrid, Jane! We have to go through with it. As much as I hate it, I have to say dad is right," Edward told her. "Dad can do it, I would rather dad did it anyway."

"I won't do it yet, I have to see Charlie one last time," Bella cried running to the door.

Edward flashed to the door before she even got halfway there. "Bella, it is better if you don't see him one last time. It will be too hard. Please love, let's just let dad do this and get it over with. It's the only way and the best way."

"Bella, Edward is right. It is better you don't see Charlie. Go back to the cottage with Edward. Come back tonight at around 7 and we will begin the change. I'm sorry, but it is better to just do it and not dwell on it. Go get yourself together with Edward and I will see you both here tonight. I'm afraid I must insist on this Bella. Please don't make me give you an order," I said to her.

"This isn't fair, dad! What right has Aro to dictate my life! What is his fascination with me being turned? I don't care what he says, I'm not ready! He can just wait until I feel like being changed. Let that Jane come, she can't do anything to me anyway," Bella said with defiance.

"Bella! We have no choice in this matter! I hate this as much as you do, but we must follow through with this. I will not endanger this family by defying the Volturi. They will condemn us and I will not let that happen. I told you before and you and I have talked about what will happen during and after the change. You know you must obey me and follow my rules for your safety, the safety of the family, and the safety of the humans. You will be under restriction now and you will obey me, young lady! Do I make myself clear?" I said sternly to her.

Bella just looked at me and broke down in Edward's arms. He nodded to me and picked her up and carried her out and back to the cottage. Esme and I hugged each other. We went down the stairs to tell the rest of our children the news. We didn't have to say much as they all heard what had happened. They were all shocked as the rest of us. Even Leah, Seth and Jake were upset. We all just looked at each other. Suddenly Jacob stood up and shouted angrily to us.

"This is all wrong! She shouldn't have to give up Charlie and her family and friends. I hate this! I hate Aro and Jane and that lousy Volturi! I need to get out for a while," Jake said as he ran outside and phased.

We heard him howl as he ran through the woods. Leah and Seth ran after him calling his name but then they too phased and ran after him trying to catch him. We heard the 2 of them howl after him.

We all looked at each other and sat down. We were all in shock. I then suggested we go and get things ready for tonight. Esme, Alice and Rose helped me set up the downstairs study as a makeshift hospital room. We got the IV's and bed ready. I would sedate her with morphine and hope that would keep her from feeling the painful burning that would soon be racing through her circulatory system. If only it would be over in a few hours, but it usually takes 3 days at the most; sometimes sooner, sometimes longer. It all depended on the individual. No matter what, it is still the most painful thing she will ever go through. After she is sedated, I will bite her on the neck and then together Edward and I will bite her in all the vital areas hoping to help the venom to spread fast and reach her heart faster. I was not looking forward to this evening…

**TBC: Please give reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2 -- Jacob's Decision

**Chapter 2 – Jacob's Decision**

**Carlisle:**

It was about 6:45 p.m. and I sensed Bella and Edward were on their way over from the cottage. If my heart was beating, it would be very heavy and sad at this moment. Bella should not have to become one of us this way. I wanted her to have a little more time as a human, even to attend college for a year or two. I almost had her convinced to not rush the change and enjoy her life a little more, but now that cannot be, thanks to that intruding Aro! I can only imagine Bella's emotions and Edward's anger at being forced into this. He still is not keen on the idea of her being changed, and now there is no choice involved anymore. Looking out toward the window my cell phone rang.

"Dr. Cullen," I answered.

"Dad, this is Leah. I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it," Leah said.

"Go on, Leah, what it is?" I asked concerned. _(Now what has happened.)_

"Jacob went to Charlie's and took him out to the woods and phased in front of him," Leah informed me.

"He did WHAT?" I yelled into the phone. Esme hearing me, came running to my side.

"He phased in front of Charlie. Charlie fell back and then Jake ran into the woods and phased back into human form. He must have hid some clothes there. Seth and I were watching from the woods in wolf form." Leah said.

"Is Charlie alright? Could you tell?" I asked her.

"Yes, Jake came back and told him this is what he is and that there are more wolves. He wants him to talk to Billy and our mom. He told them they knew. He told them Seth and I were wolves, shape shifters, as well. He said something about Bella, but we decided to phase back to human form and warn you. We are now at Billy's and he told us to call you. We are coming over to your house with Billy. He said we need to talk. We will wait an hour, will that be enough time?" Leah asked.

"Yes, it will have to be. I won't say anything to Bella about this. Please call before you come so that I can let you know if it is okay to come or if we have any delays." I told her.

"Okay dad, I'll call you when we are ready to come," Leah promised.

"Leah, where is Jacob?" I asked concerned.

"I think he is still with Charlie. I called mom and she is at Charlie's and waiting for them. She is going to tell Jake to come home when she sees him," Leah said.

"Okay, Leah. Thanks for letting me know. Be careful, sweetheart. See you in a bit." I said hanging up

"Carlisle, what is wrong? Did I hear Leah say Jake phased in front of Charlie?" Esme asked.

"Yes, but let's not say anything to Bella yet. She has enough on her mind. We will begin her transformation and then Leah, Seth and Billy Black are coming over here to talk about it. Sue Clearwater is waiting for Charlie and will send Jake home," I informed Esme. "Tell the rest of the children so they know what is going on. This involves us all. I will tell Edward after we begin Bella's change."

"Of course, darling. Edward and Bella are here now. All the others are staying in their rooms to give Bella some privacy so she doesn't have to see or talk to anyone before this except us," Esme said.

We met Edward and Bella. Bella looked nervous and scared as she clung to Edward. I could see the distress and fear in Edward also. They both looked so distraught which only made my anger at Aro increase minute by minute. I felt so for Bella. She must want to just bolt out the door and run from this fate. I need to try to calm her down, but first I had to calm myself down. I walked toward them. I was very grateful Esme was at my side to offer her calming presence. It didn't seem so dour to have her standing there in support of all of us.

I walked forward and placed my hands on Bella's shoulders, "Bella, my daughter, one of us will be with you the entire time. We will not leave your side. I wish this did not have to happen like this, but we now have no choice. We must go through with this, but I promise I will do all I can to alleviate as much stress and discomfort as possible. Let's go in the study," I said putting my arm around her. Esme did the same to Edward as we walked into the study.

"Bella, do you have any questions for me?" I asked.

"No dad, I'm just a little scared. I want this, don't get me wrong, I just thought I had a little more time with Charlie and Renee and my friends. I know we have to do this, so I want to get it over with. It's the thought of never seeing them again…" she could say no more as she started to cry.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this either, none of us did. Right now, let's just concentrate about the transformation. We will talk about Charlie and Renee afterwards. We will all try to come up with some compromise," I informed her. I had to give her a little hope. She could still call them on the phone until we would have to leave. She had some time left. At least I could give her that.

"Really? You think I could see them one more time?" She asked.

"Maybe just talk to them on the phone for now, but you know what will eventually have to be done! We have talked about this and I'm sorry it is so soon, but you need to understand, I can't promise anything right now," I tried to explain. "You do remember I explained to you that you will be under my care and will have to abide by my rules without question. We have to take things slowly to see how you can tolerate being around humans and the scent and thirst of blood. It will be very difficult for you. You and I both know about your rebellious streak, and it is safe to say from things in the past, you and I are in for a bumpy ride throughout your newborn stage."

"Yes, I know dad. I'll do my best to follow your rules. I know it is for the good of all around. Maybe I should just apologize beforehand. I know myself and I will probably try your patience a few times," Bella said smiling. _(At least she could smile a little.)_ "I want to become a vampire and live with Edward and all of you for eternity. It's just the suddenness of this," she admitted.

"I know, Bella and again I am sorry this has been forced on you in such a short time. I do admire your strength and courage in how your are handling this. I will try my best to figure out a way for you to talk with Charlie and Renee again, but I'm not promising anything. Please remember that Bella." I said to her.

"Okay, anything, I'll take anything as long as I get one last time to talk to them. " She said sadly.

"We'll do our best to make that possible. Anything else?" I asked.

"No! Please dad, let's get this over with," Bella asked.

I kissed her on the forehead and led her to the bed. I had her lay down and I began explaining what I would be doing.

"Bella, I will insert an IV in your arm and when you are ready, I will start the IV drip of morphine. When you are under, I will bite your neck and the venom will begin to invade your body. You will not feel the bite since you will be sedated with morphine. Afterwards, Edward and I will bite you at all the major places in hopes that the venom will spread quicker and reach your heart faster. Do you understand all this, Bell?" I asked her.

She said she understood. She kissed all of us and we left as she and Edward shared their final moment together of Bella's human life. It was sad to know that the next time we would all be together, her human life would be over. But this is what she wants and has chosen, so that she can be with Edward forever. After a little, Edward came out and said Bella was ready. Esme and I went in. Before I began, I had to ask her one last time.

"Bella, are you absolutely positive this is what you want? Remember, there is no going back after this?" I questioned her.

"Yes dad, I am positive this is what I want. Please just begin and get over with," she said again.

"Alright dear, are you ready?" I asked her. She shook her head yes.

Esme and Edward held her hands as I started the morphine. It didn't take long and Bella was under. I looked one final time at Edward and he nodded yes. I looked at Bella's human body lying in front of me, and silently asked her to forgive me. I kissed her forehead and bent down to her neck to whisper in her ear.

"Bella, forgive me for taking your human life. Now you will be reborn as my child and my venom will flow through your veins. Welcome to the family, my daughter."

I then bit her in the neck allowing my venom to enter her body and begin its process of converting her circulatory system. I pulled back forcing myself to look into her face. I saw a slight frown appear but then disappear again. I heard a slight whimper and I bent down and bit her neck again. I could feel the venom enter and tasted a bit of her blood. I then withdrew and wiped my mouth. Esme handed me a towel. I had to regain my strength and resist tasting anymore of her blood. I then stepped back and could see a little discomfort show on her face. After I settled myself down, I looked at Edward, who was kissing her face and holding back venom tears as he fought within himself. I looked at him and called to him.

"Son, we need to finish this," I said to him as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, I-I can't do this, I can't…please dad," Edward pleaded with me.

"Edward, she wants you to be part of this. She wants you to help change her. Don't let her down now," I said to him.

Edward let out a deep sigh and said to me, "I know, you're right, what do I do?"

"Just bite her at all the important areas where the main joints are." I told him as I began on my side of her body. Edward followed along on the opposite side.

It didn't take long and we were finished. Edward was unnerved at the sight of her lying there with bite marks all over her body at the crucial joints. It was hard to see her lying so still. I took a sheet and covered her up so the bite marks were not visible. Edward was upset and sat by her, talking to her and hold her hand. He was having a difficult time. I put my hand on his shoulder and Esme kissed him on the side of his cheek.

"Dad, why is she so still? Is she okay? Did we do something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"No, it's the morphine. It is keeping her still. She is fine, the process has begun. Listen to her heart, Edward. She will be fine." I explained to him.

The others came to the door and Rosalie and Alice were going to bathe her and change her clothes. We went out to let them do this as I had to inform Edward of what Jacob had done. I knew this was not going to be easy. I asked him to come to my study to tell him in private. He did not take it well. I told him Billy was coming over and Leah and Seth were bringing him. I also told him Sue was going to send Jacob home and I would deal with him, and Edward was to leave him to me. He agreed but I knew this would be difficult.

About 15 minutes later, Leah called and asked if they could come in. I told her yes. The door opened and the three of them entered. Billy saw Edward and said he was sorry for Jacob's actions. Edward did hold back and was understanding to Billy. He knew he should not attack Jacob in front of him. Billy truly was sorry for the mess Jacob had caused.

"Carlisle, I am so sorry Jacob has acted so foolishly. He had no right to phase in front of Charlie. He has no right to tell our secrets nor tell yours. He is supposed to be on his way here. Sue Clearwater called right as we were leaving the reservation and said she told him he had to come home immediately. I wish there was…" Billy said.

"Billy, it's not your fault. However, Jacob has caused a problem. According to vampire law, Charlie either has to become one of us or be killed. He has condemned Charlie without even knowing it. If the Volturi would find this out, we could all be killed for this. We will have to find out what he told Charlie so that we can figure something out," I said to him.

"Well, we're not killing Bella's father," Edward said angrily. "I will not do that to Bella, she is giving up enough. This is all Jacob's fault," Edward said sharply.

"Edward! We will wait and talk to Jacob and see exactly what has happened and what he told Charlie. No one said anything about killing Charlie, I was just explaining the law to Billy. That is not an option! We will figure something out here, but first we need to know what has transpired. You will control yourself when Jacob arrives Edward, or I will make you leave the room and you will answer to me later. Is that understood son?" I asked him.

"Yes sir! I'll try my best but it will be very difficult," Edward said to me.

"Young man, you will be sensitive to Billy's feelings and the fact that Jacob is his son! I will not repeat this, is that clear?" I demanded of him.

"Yes dad. I'm sorry Billy," Edward apologized to him.

"I understand, son. Thank you, Carlisle," Billy said.

The rest of the family except Alice and Rosalie were in the living room with us. We all looked to each other. Billy looked so upset not only for Jacob, but for his friend, Charlie as well.

"Bella knew about you and vampires, and she was human. Why would Charlie be in danger knowing this information," Billy brought up.

"That's true, but the Volturi knew about her and she had agreed to become one of us. In this case, we would be required to make Charlie choose to be one of us or take his life. We would never take his life, but we could trust him to keep this secret. Would he be able to do this?" I asked Billy.

"He will have to keep our secret now. I don't see why he couldn't also keep your secret as well. It would be for his daughter and for his own safety. We will have to trust him and explain to him. There are plenty of us around him to help him so he doesn't slip. The good thing is Sue Clearwater now lives with him and she can help him through this when he has questions and help him to understand. He can always come to me also. This may work out if he cooperates with us." Billy suggested.

"It could work, we just have to impress the importance of secrecy to Charlie," I agreed. "This way Bella could still see Charlie and have him in her life."

"You mean, we wouldn't have to move?" Emmett asked.

"If Charlie cooperates, I don't see the need for us to move. In fact, it would be better that we stayed around so that Bella and Charlie could accept things and work this through. Eventually, we will need to move since we will not age. People will notice, but we may be able to stretch a few more years before having to do so," I explained.

"What about Bella's friends, like Jessica?" Leah asked.

"We could always get dark contacts for Bella. The venom would eventually destroy them, but they would last a couple of hours and she can replace them." Jasper offered.

"It would be best to have some contacts for the first time Charlie sees her, her eyes will be bright red since she will be a newborn," Edward suggested.

At that moment the door opened and Jacob came in. He was met by all of us standing and looking at him. He scanned the room and looked a little shocked to see his father, Billy there. I almost felt sorry for him as we all stood there giving him very stern and angry stares. The group consisted of Leah, Seth, Billy, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Myself and Esme. He came in and stood in front of us, cautiously eyeing us. He not only looked a little nervous but a little scared as he found the nerve to speak.

"Uh oh, I take it you are all waiting for me?" Jake said trying to be humorous.

Taking a step forward and stopping, I asked sternly: "Jacob! What have you done, son?"

**TBC: Please give reviews. The help inspire more chapters and I value your thoughts and reviews…**


	3. Chapter 3 -- Facing the Jury

**Chapter 3 – Facing the Jury**

**Carlisle:**

Jacob stood facing all of us. I took another step forward and asked him again.

"Jacob, what did you do?" I asked sternly crossing my arms over my chest.

"You all know already. I did what I thought was best. I phased in front of Charlie. Now Bella doesn't have to give him up and she can see him and talk to him. I did it for her," Jake said honestly.

Edward, furious, flashed to Jacob and was going to pin him to the wall. Esme, seeing Edward's anger coming, got to Jacob first and stood in front of him and hissed at Edward.

"Mom, get out of the way," Edward yelled to her. I immediately flashed over to Jacob and stood beside Esme and Emmett did the same grabbing hold of Edward and pulling him back.

"Edward! Calm down. We will deal with this, go see to Bella," I said to him pointing to where Bella was.

Emmett walked him over toward the study, "Take it easy bro, we got this," he said clapping Edward on the shoulder. Edward walked toward the study where Bella was.

Esme turned to Jake and put her hand to his face, "Jacob, are you alright?" She asked in her motherly way.

"Yes, Momma Vamp, just a little shaken and upset," he said to her. She stood by him and put her arm around him. Jake then looked toward Billy.

"You betrayed our secret, my son," Billy said sadly to him. "You know you are not supposed to let tribal secrets out, especially like this."

"Dad, what does it matter if Charlie knows? He's your friend. He should know about us. You can help him understand all this," Jake said.

"Jacob, do you know you condemned Charlie to either enter this life as a vampire or be destroyed?" I said to him.

"What? What do you mean I condemned him? I just phased in front of him, Carlisle! What is wrong with you?" Jacob screamed at me.

"JACOB! You will respect Carlisle in his home! You have let the vampire secret out as well. There are consequences to your actions my son. You did not think. You have made things worse for Bella instead of better. It is the vampire law, just like we have laws." Billy explained.

"Carlisle, you can't do this to Charlie! No way. I won't let you!" Jake said to him.

"It may not be up to us, Jacob. You know Jane is coming here from the Volturi. You had no right to do this," I said sternly.

"Wait, I didn't tell him about vampires. I just phased in front of him and told him of wolves and shape shifters. I didn't tell him Bella was becoming a vampire or that all of you were vampires. I just told him there are things he doesn't understand at work here. Bella is fine, but she will be different. It freaked him out when I phased in front of him. I tried to explain the tribal stories but he said he didn't want to hear it. He said he was fine with Bella being different, as long as she was still herself. He didn't want to know any details about her being different. Honest Carlisle, that's the truth," Jake explained.

I looked to Billy and he did the same to me. "This may be salvageable if he didn't mention about vampires. What about your end with the wolves?" I asked Billy.

"As long as we explain and he keeps the secret, we should be alright. After all, Bella knew about the wolves and she never said anything." Billy said.

"This could work out. We wouldn't have to leave for a while and Bella could still have contact with Charlie and her friends here in town, however, for the first few months, she cannot be around humans until we know how she can handle the thirst. We will need to be with her at all times. She cannot go into town without 2-3 of us with her and only after I deem it safe. She may have to wait to see Charlie for a bit," I explained.

"Anything, he would understand, we could tell him something to put him off, just so she doesn't have to give him up and we have to move! Please Carlisle, for Bella's sake," Jake pleaded.

"Jake, this is still up in the air, but it may work. We will have to see how Bella is after her transformation." I said to him.

"Plus son, you have to answer for this, you had no right to go and tell Charlie like this! You could have given him a heart attack," Billy pointed out. "Carlisle, since Jacob lives with you now, you should deal with him. I will go along with any punishment you deem fit for this. Jacob, you will answer to Carlisle, son."

"I do anyway, there's no doubt about that!" Jake said.

"Jacob, you are not in trouble for trying to help Bella. You are in trouble for taking this on yourself and making a decision to reveal a secret that affects many people. You have endangered your tribe, Bella, Charlie and all of us. You had no right to do that. You did not think what revealing this would cause. You cannot make decisions on your own. You should have come to us and we could have had a meeting and decided as a group. You will NEVER do anything like this again, young man! Do I make myself clear?" I asked him angrily.

"Yes sir!" Jake answered sullenly.

"What Carlisle said is true. You had no right to do that on your own. You could have caused a different ending here. You need to think before you act, son. I am sure Carlisle will teach you that. Learn from him, he is a very wise and just man. Carlisle, thank you for taking care of our wolf children. We are very grateful for your kindness and the home and support you offer them. You will respect Carlisle like a father and answer to him, all three of you. He is giving you a wonderful opportunity to take you in and treat you as his family. Make your people proud. Jacob, you are young and will do more foolish things, but the important lesson here is to learn from your mistakes. You must think of the consequences and reparations that a single selfish act can cause. You could have cost Charlie his life, he could have died of shock. Then Bella would have been inconsolable because of you." Billy chided him.

"I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't think. I didn't want to hurt Bella or Charlie," Jake said tearing up.

"Jacob, we will discuss this later in my study, but for now, we all need to take a moment and settle down. So far, no harm has come. Hopefully Sue can calm Charlie down and explain things to him. He will probably need you too, Billy," I said to him.

"Yes, you're right. Leah, will you take me to Charlie's house? Sue can always drive me home. I need to see if he is okay and apologize for Jake's actions. I think it's best if you stay away from Charlie for a while Jake. Let him get over the shock first." Billy said. "Thank you Carlisle. It is much better we are friends than enemies. I will be in touch."

"Yes, I agree. I'll be here. Just call if you need to talk or need to come over. Jake will be grounded for a bit. But you can always see and talk to him," I said shaking his hand. Esme and I walked him out to the car.

Jacob sat on one of the couches in the living room. Emmett, Jasper and Seth were sitting across from him. He had his head in his hands racked with worry.

"Man, Daddy Vamp is going to lay into me good, I just wanted to help," Jake said.

"Why in the world would you phase in front of Charlie? What if you hurt him or something? That was stupid Jake and your in deep shit now!" Jasper said to him.

"No kidding! Dude, we will be able to use your butt as a water heater when Pops gets through with you! Wouldn't want to be in your paws now! HA HA! Get it? Paws! He's a wolf! Get it?" Emmett said proud of himself.

"Yeah, we got it! We're not dense like you Em!" Jasper said taunting him.

"Hey, shut up Cotton Boy!" Emmett fired back.

"That's enough! We've had enough drama around here today, we don't need you two starting with your antics!" I said to them. Esme and I had just come in and we heard them going at it.

"Dad, you have to believe me. I was only trying to help. I'm sorry this happened," Jake said sadly.

"Jacob, you must learn to think before you act. You cannot go off and act alone on something as important as this without thinking of the cost or the consequences of all involved. You had no idea what the vampire law is. If you would have presented your idea of phasing to us, you would have found out this vital law. You will never do anything like this again. We will be discussing this in my study later. For now, I need to check on Bella and you are to go to your room and wait till I call you to my study," I told him sternly.

"Please, can I see Bella?" Jake asked pleadingly.

"I don't think this is a good time for that. Edward is still very upset with you and I don't want any problems or commotions to disturb Bella. Now go, you can see Bella later. I will let you know how she is doing when we have our discussion," I ordered him.

"But I want to see her! In fact I demand to see her! She's the reason I did all this! You can't keep me from her," Jake said getting up and heading for the study where Bella was.

I flashed in front of him and caught him before he could take 5 steps. I grabbed hold of him and made him look me in the eye. I pointed my finger at him and scolded him.

"I said you are to go to your room. You do not disobey my orders, young man. You do not make demands of me! Is that understood?" I glared at him.

"I want to see her! I need to see if she is alright, now get out of my way, Carlisle!" Jake said angrily.

"I beg your pardon, Jacob? What did you tell me to do?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"CARLISLE! MOVE! DAMN IT!" Jake yelled pushing me back.

"What did you say?" I demanded taking a step toward him. I had an angry, stern look that I shot at him. He took a step back.

"Uh, I ah, asked you to move, please," Jake said. He looked a little worried at that point.

"No, you demanded that I move and you cursed at me. You think that was wise to speak to your father that way, especially since you are already in trouble, young man?" I asked walking toward him.

"Probably not...the best thing to do at this time. I-I think I was a little out of line, uh, dad," Jake said trying to get out of trouble.

"A little out of line? You also pushed me, son...I'd say that is more than a little out of line, wouldn't you agree?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Uh, since you put it that way, maybe more than a little?" He said taking another step back. "I should probably go to my room now," Jake said trying to move to the door.

"No, I think you better come here, front and center, NOW!" I said pointing to right in front of me.

"When you say now, you mean right now, or can I wait a few seconds to calm down..." he pondered.

I reached out and grabbed him, turned him to the side and landed 5 hard whacks to his backside. He yelped with each one.

"When I tell you to come, you better make it your business to come to me, young man." I scolded him.

"Y-yes sir! I-I'm sorry. I just want to see Bella!" He explained.

"I explained why you couldn't see Bella yet. You better never defy me like that again or I'll turn you over my knee and embarrass you in front of everyone! Is that clear or do I need to demonstrate it for you?" I asked in a firm tone.

"NO! I get it. I'm sorry," Jake said getting emotional.

I was very angry and upset with him, but I also felt for him. I took a deep breath and put my hand under his chin and made him look me in the eye.

"Jacob Black Cullen, you are in deep trouble, young man, and you and I are not going to be having a pleasant time later on this evening. Son, know that I still love you and will always love you no matter what trouble you get into. You will always be a part of this family and will always have a home here. You will also be punished when you break the rules or endanger yourself or this family and that includes the Wolf packs and Charlie. Remember that, young man! Now do as I said and go to your room." I admonished him.

"Yes dad!" Jake said turning and scaling the stairs to his room.

I walked to the study to check on Bella and see how Edward was holding up. I heard Jake's door slam shut upstairs. I will need to address this issue with him also. He will not slam doors at me in anger, embarrassment or for any reason in this house. Jacob, my wolf-son, you are really racking up the points. Seems like Jake has a rebellious streak just like Bella! I have a feeling this is only the beginning…

**TBC: Please give reviews! Carlisle needs some help here…**


	4. Chapter 4 -- A Talk in the Study

**Chapter 4 – A Talk in the Study**

**Carlisle:**

I entered the study to check on Bella. She was very still and had color to her skin, indicating the transformation process was still in its beginning stage. Edward sat by her side, holding her hand, talking to her and caressing her hair and cheek. He looked worried.

"Edward, how is it going?" I asked.

"She's so still! Are you sure this is normal? I've never seen anyone going through the transformation be this still. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were anything but still. Do you think it is working?" Edward asked.

"She's fine Edward. It's just the morphine keeping her still. The process is first beginning. Keep listening to her heart. As long as it is beating, she is fine. When it starts to fade and skip, the process is near finished. It's going to take time, but she will be just fine. Watch her color also. When she begins to look pale, things are getting close also. That means the venom is coursing through the veins and consuming the blood. We just have to be patient and wait." I said squeezing his shoulder.

"It's hard, I want it to be over. I hate the fact that she is probably in misery," Edward said looking distraught.

"Hopefully the morphine will ease some of that. This is the first time we are trying it, maybe we have found the one thing to make it easier to endure. We can only hope she is not in pain," I offered.

"What about Charlie? What is going to be done?" Edward asked concerned.

"We decided it may be a good thing after all. We are going to give him a chance to deal with all of this. Billy was going over there to talk with him and Sue Clearwater will be a help to him also. If he can keep the wolf secret, he can keep ours too. However, Jacob did not mention anything about vampires to him. Just that Bella would be different. Charlie seemed content to not hear anymore but would accept that we are different. So it may work out after all. We wouldn't have to move right away then," I explained.

"What about Jacob? Are you going to punish him?" He asked.

"Yes, he needs to realize he cannot make a serious decision such as this on his own without consulting all who would be affected by it. He could have cost Charlie his life, not by us, but he could have shocked him into a heart attack. Charlie must have been terrified. Jake needs to think before he acts." I answered him.

"I'd like to get in a couple of licks at him," Edward said angrily.

"No! I will deal with the discipline in this family. Not you or any of your siblings, vampire or wolf. All punishments will be handled by me. Your mother can also punish any of you. Is that understood?" I asked.

"Yes, dad!" Edward answered.

"Bella seems to be stable. I am going upstairs to deal with Jacob. When I am finished I will come back down and check on her. I am having your mother take the others out hunting. If you need to hunt, we can go together when the others get back and I am through dealing with Jacob." I said.

"No, I will wait and hunt with Bella when she wakes up. I'll be okay," he said.

"It's best to keep yourself fed. You don't know how long this will take and you need to be in top form to deal with Bella as a newborn. She may be disoriented for a bit and she will be the strongest of all of us for a time. Don't let yourself get weak. I think you need to hunt with me. She won't be through the transformation that quick. I'll be back later." I said to him. I left to go deal with my errant wolf son.

**Bella's Transformation:**

**Bella:**

I lay still as the morphine took over my body. I couldn't move. I felt a small sharp twinge at my neck when Carlisle must have bit me. I didn't feel anything at first, just a little warmth in my neck. Must be the venom from his mouth entering my system. Then I felt the sharp twinge again and more warmth spreading down my neck. I then felt sharp sticks in the joints in my arms and legs and felt warmth beginning to spread from each sharp bite. The intensity of the warmth went from a soothing warm to a burning in no time. The burning is increasing with each beat of my heart. I can feel my heartbeat. The burning is getting hotter and hotter. I want to scream, but I can't. I can't move at all. Remind me to tell Carlisle the morphine does not work! This hurts. How long will this last? This is getting to be too much. I wish I could move or open my eyes or say something. Right now I would settle with screaming or even a whimper, but I can't make a sound or a move.

I am trying to relax and think of Edward. When I wake up, we will be together as vampires for always. Finally this is happening to me. I will be able to run and move as fast as the rest of the family. I won't get hurt and I will be stronger than ever. I will sparkle in the sunlight. Wait till Charlie sees how beautiful my skin will look in the sun…oh…Charlie! No…Charlie…I can't give him up. I never will…we will have to come up with a solution. I don't care what Carlisle says, I will see my father again! I…I will not hurt Charlie by saying I am dead. I…I will…oh this hurts! This is excrutiating. I can't stand it! I feel like I am on fire, on the inside! How can anything hurt like this? Will I survive? How can I? I can't take any more…Edward help me! Carlisle, I'll do what you say, I'll give Charlie up, just make me stop hurting! Please! Plleeeaazzzzzeeee! I can't even scream! Burning…I'm b-burning alive! Molten fire and lava are searing through my veins racing to my heart…fire…burning…my God…make it stop! AAAhhhhhh!

**Carlisle:**

I sent Esme and the others out for a hunt. Seth went out to do a run around the property like usual. Leah was still out dropping Billy off at Charlie's. I went up the stairs and stood by my study and called to Jacob. He would hear since the wolves have sensitive hearing like we do.

"Jacob, come to my study," I said in a normal tone out loud.

I then entered my study to wait for my wolf son to make his appearance. This is not going to be a very pleasant time for the two of us, but I cannot let his poor judgment and acting on impulse slide. This could have been catastrophic for all involved and still may turn out to be. Jacob must learn to consult others and not make irrational decisions on his own. He will unfortunately have to pay a heavy price for his rash actions. I heard Jake's heavy footsteps approaching my study. I looked up as he filled the doorway.

"Jacob, come in and close the door, son," I said to him. I pointed to the chairs in front of my desk. He closed the door and schlepped over and flopped down in the chair with his legs splayed out in front. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"Sit up straight, young man," I said to him. "Don't slouch," I instructed him. He reluctantly sat up a little straighter but that was as far as he was going to go with this. "What do you have to say for yourself, young man?" I asked sternly.

"About?" Jake came back, questioning like he didn't know what I was getting at.

"Drop the act, son, if you know what's good for you. I suggest you start taking this action seriously, my boy," I informed him.

"I phased in front of Charlie and didn't think," Jake came back.

"No you didn't! You did not consider the fallout of this nor what that meant to your people and the vampire world! You had no right to act on your own like this. You put us all at risk and in danger, especially Charlie! How do you think Bella will feel about this?" I asked him.

"I'm thinking she will be glad. He should know what is happening to his daughter and she has the right to see her father. She will need him," Jake answered.

"Jacob, you are not helping yourself by your brash answers, young man," I warned him.

"Well, gee vamp dad, what do you want me to say? I said I was sorry, what more do you want? I can't go back and unphase to Charlie now, can I? You and the others will just have to deal with it. Someday you will thank me for my quick thinking in this situation.' Jake countered.

"Right now, young man, I feel like blistering your butt for you! You are not taking this serious at all and you better snap out of it before I do just that!" I threatened him.

"Well, why don't you just go ahead and do that. Here, I'll even make it easy for you and stick my ass out for you," Jake said. He then got up and bent over sticking his bottom out towards my desk.

Losing every ounce of resistance I had before, I flashed around the desk and yanked him up and made him face me. I was furious at him and got in his face and began laying it out for him, taking my hand and shoving him backward with each point I brought out:

"I have had about enough of your antics young man! You will take this matter with the seriousness it deserves! You could have killed Charlie. You exposed your people and wolves to an outsider! You almost revealed the vampire world to a human! You could have caused the Volturi's wrath and our coven could have been wiped out and still may be! What if Charlie had a heart attack from shock? What would you tell Bella? How do you think she would have felt knowing you were responsible for killing her father? How serious is this to you now, Jacob?" I angrily asked him. I had backed him over to the couch. He stood there shaking a little as the seriousness began to register to him. He dropped his eyes to the floor.

"I-I didn't think about all of that…" he admitted.

"No, you didn't think at all! How DARE you put all of us in danger like this! Your action involved more than Bella and Charlie. Do you understand what you have done?" I demanded of him.

"Yes, yes, I-I'm sorry! I didn't want to put everyone in danger, I was only thinking of helping Bella," Jake said choking up. "I-I'm sorry, Carlisle! Please, I didn't want to cause all of this…punish me dad, I'm sorry…take your belt to me, do something to me…strap me…I'm sorry…dad…please forgive me…I didn't want to hurt everyone like this…daddy please…help me…" Jake sobbed.

I pulled Jacob into my arms and held him tight. I kissed his forehead and did my best to comfort him as his stubbornness and cockiness left him and was replaced with sheer regret of the danger and serious consequences that could have been and could possibly still happen to all of us, overcame his emotions. Jake cried into my chest as he grabbed hold of me and fell to his knees sobbing. I easily picked him up and sat down on the couch and held and cradled him in my arms like a small child. He actually was a small child at that moment who needed the comfort and understanding of his father to ease him through this emotional trial he placed on himself. The best thing I could do, was hold him and just let him cry it out. I held him close and rested my chin on the top of his head, letting him know that I had him and he was safe in my arms. I began whispering to him that it was alright now, we would get through this together, and that we would work this out. He began to get himself under control as his sobbing was lessening and he was settling down. I still held him tight. Eventually, he stopped crying and just laid in m arms, hopefully feeling the love I had for him.

"Feel better now, son?" I asked still holding him tight.

"Y-yes…I-I think so…can you ever forgive me for what I've done?" He asked unable to look at me.

"Look at me, Jacob," I said to him.

"No…I'm too ashamed right now…I-I can't…" he said.

"I said, look at me, Jacob," I said again with a little more authority in my voice.

"NO…no dad, if you even let me call you that anymore…" Jake said sadly.

With that, I relaxed my hold on him and sat him down next to me on the couch. I quickly grabbed his chin and pulled his face up to look into mine.

"Jacob Black Cullen, you look at me this instant, young man," I ordered him. He had no choice now, but to do as I said since I had his chin in my hand holding it even with my gaze.

"You listen to me, Young Man! No matter what you do, no matter how wrong it is or what it causes, I will always love you as my son! As soon as you walked into the house this evening, you were forgiven! I will always forgive you and you better make it your business to continue to call me dad, because I certainly will never stop calling you my son. It is an honor for me that you would give me the same respect and consider me your father as you do your own father, Billy. Now that you have become a member of my family, you will remain my son forever, whether you like or not. Do I make myself clear, Jacob Cullen?" I asked sternly.

"Yes dad! Thank you, I-I hope you mean it, cause I'm not leaving…I'm sorry for all of this…I hope things will be okay…sorry dad for putting you and everyone else through this…thank you for being…for still…uh…" he tried to get out.

"It's alright son, I don't say things I don't mean," I said smiling at him then ruffling his hair.

"So…does this mean I'm not in trouble anymore and I can leave your study and go back to my room?" He asked hopefully getting up and turning toward the door.

"Yes, it does son! You can leave and go back to your room right after we take care of your punishment," I said getting up also.

"Your still going to punish me? I thought I was forgiven," Jake said beginning to inch toward the door.

"You are forgiven, but you still need to learn a lesson about acting on your own and making a decision that affected all of us. Now come back over here," I said waving my hand over the couch.

"But dad, I learned my lesson. I won't ever do it again," Jake said inching a little closer toward the door.

"Yes, and I am going to help you and give you a warm incentive to never do anything like that again. Now come here, young man," I said to him with a warning look.

"Dad, I said I was sorry, I know better now, I realize what could have happened," Jake said as he inched a little further toward the door.

"Jacob Black Cullen, you take one more step toward that door and you will seriously regret it, my son," I said warningly to him. He stopped and turned to look at me nervously.

"That stuff I said earlier about punishing me, you know, I told you to belt me or strap me, you…you wouldn't do…that…would you?" He asked with a little fear.

"Oh, that's right, you did mention that. Thanks for reminding me," I said unbuckling my belt.

"Uh no! Please dad, not the belt…" he begged, looking a little shocked.

"Well, you brought it up," I said undoing the buckle.

"NO! You always said you only spank us with your hand," he reminded me.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" I said buckling my belt. "Good thing you remembered that! Then I suggest you make it your business to get over here before I change my mind," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Nicely played, daddy vamp!" Jake said knowing I had him right where I wanted him. He begrudgingly walked toward the couch and motioned toward it. "Have a seat dad and get comfortable."

"Why thank you, Jacob, come and join me, son, we need a little bonding time, don't you think?" I said patting my right knee.

Jake dropped his head and looked to the floor and let out a sigh of defeat. He slinked over to the couch and stood there waiting for instructions. I could tell he was nervous.

"Jacob, you know why you are in this position. Drop your pants and and bend over my lap." I instructed him. He stood there wishing he was anywhere but here. "Jake, I suggest you stop stalling and do as I say or you will just make this worse on both of us," I said.

"Ugh, somehow I think I'm getting the worst of the deal here," Jake complained dropping his pants.

"Over! Now! I said pointing to my lap. Jake bent forward and laid over my lap. I yanked his underwear down and asked him, "Ready to learn your lesson, son?"

"I guess it wouldn't do me any good to say, no?" Jake asked. I decided to answer him the best way I could. I brought my hand down with a sharp, resounding SMACK!

"OOWW! DAD!" Jake yelped. "Shit that hurt!"

"You want soap in your mouth, young man?" I asked him.

"NO, I'm sorry, it hurt!" Jake answered.

"It's supposed to hurt and it's going to hurt some more before this is over," I said as I began bringing my hand down over and over, teaching him the lesson he needed to learn…

"OOWW! Daaaad! Oh Crap that hurts…"

**TBC: Please give reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5 -- Transforming

**Chapter 5 – Transforming**

**Carlisle:**

I just finished spanking Jacob and let him up off my lap. He was still protesting quite loudly. He is the most boisterous of all my children when over my knee getting his rump warmed up.

"Man daddy vamp, what do you do, hand exercises or something? That hurt like hell!" Jake protested.

"If you don't watch that language mister, you're going to feel it again. There is no need to use that kind of disrespectful talk in this house," I warned him.

"Yeah, tell that to my butt! It feels like I sat on the stove with the burner full blast! Man that hurts, it even hurts to rub it! Emmett's right, you should have to register your hands as lethal weapons!" Jake continued to complain.

"What do you think a spanking is going to feel like? It's meant to hurt to teach you a lesson. When I tell you to bend over my knee, it's not to tickle you!" I said walking over and giving him a whack to his sore bottom.

"OOWW!" He yelped jumping into the air. "Hey no fair! Shit! That hurt!"

I landed another hard smack to his throbbing backside. "You say another curse word, and you are getting another spanking and your mouth washed out with a bar of soap," I warned him.

"OOOWW! Daaaad! Sorry! It hurts! I forgot! Stop hitting me so I stop cussing," he said rubbing his bottom.

I couldn't help but chuckle. There is never a dull moment with Jacob! I just shook my head at him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Son, you best curb that mouth of yours or you will be one very sorry young man. You better not let your mother hear you cussing like that."

"I'll try to watch it, but it's hard to break a habit," Jake said.

"Well, you better break it young man, or your bottom is going to feel it and you will become very acquainted with the flavor of soap," I said raising my eyebrows at him.

"My bottom feels it already. In fact, I think you broke it, it's got a crack in it now," Jake said rubbing his bottom and grinning.

"Jacob, Jacob! You just don't know when to quit. You better go to your room before you get yourself in anymore trouble," I suggested to him.

"Dad, can I please see Bella?" Jake asked.

"Jake, right now, I think you better keep a safe distance from Edward. Put yourself in his place, how would you feel?" I questioned him.

"I just want to see her, can't you make Edward leave so I can see Bella? I just want a peek! Please dad, I just need to see if she's okay," Jake begged.

"So you don't believe me when I tell you she is doing well? Have you no confidence in me? I am a doctor, you know," I said teasing him.

"Come on daddy vamp, you know what I mean, I just need to see for myself. Please, pretty please! I won't cuss for the next 2 days, I promise, please let me see her," Jacob bargained.

"You will not cuss for the next 2 days? I almost want to see that for myself!" I said to him.

"Um, maybe the next 2 hours would be more feasible! Come on dad, just a peek, what could it hurt," Jake pleaded.

"Tell you what, I am going to make Edward go hunt with me and when we leave, you can go see Bella. I'll have Esme there with her and probably some of the others. I think it's best to stay away from Edward for the rest of the night. We'll see how he is handling things tomorrow," I suggested.

"Thank's dad, I have to see her. I'm sorry again about everything. I'll do my best to stay out of trouble and I'll try not to cuss for the next hour," Jake said proudly.

"So now it's an hour! Have you no willpower?" I challenged him.

"Not that much, but I will do my best and I'll be good and keep my mouth shut about family secrets," Jake said.

"That would be a good idea. You have the same rebellious streak Bella has. You two could be brother and sister," I said to him.

"Huh, we kind of are, right? We're all Cullens now and living under the same roof with you and Momma Vamp at the helm," Jake pointed out.

"You're right! Six vampire teenagers and 3 teenage wolves. Why does that make me nervous?" I said out loud.

"Ha ha, you should be nervous! By the way, you're wrong. You mean 2 teenage wolves and one stuck up 20 year old student nurse," Jake corrected me.

"I heard that you smart aleck," Leah said climbing the stairs. She must have just got home from dropping Billy off at Charlie's.

"Leah, how is Charlie?" I asked her.

"He was shaken, but he was glad to see Billy. He was nervous with me there so I left so they could calm him down and talk to him," Leah said.

"You'd make anyone nervous," Jake said to her.

"Jacob! Do we need to have another session in my study?" I asked sternly.

"Ah, no, sorry dad," Jake said.

"Get your wolf butt spanked?" Leah asked smiling.

"No, dad and I were playing checkers, wolf-ette" Jake said smartly.

"Stop lying or your snout will keep growing," Leah came back.

"That's enough! Jake go to your room, you're still in trouble. Leah, stop egging him on. I am going to check on Bella," I said walking down the stairs leaving the two of them there. I hope I don't have to come back up and referee these two now.

**Bella's Transformation:**

**Bella:**

_The burning was intense and was now in every part of my body, from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. I could feel it inching its way all through my arms and legs. It was still horrendously painful. It felt like liquid fire coursing throughout my whole body. I tried to move and cry out, but I couldn't. I was miserable. This is the worst pain I have ever felt. I hope this is normal for the transformation because this is sheer torture. How much longer will this take? I can hardly bear it now? I wonder how long it has been going on? I feel like I am going to burst into flames at any moment…_

**Carlisle:**

Arriving at the study, Edward was still sitting by Bella's side. I walked in and checked her out. She looked a little paler to me. I could see the transformation beginning to spread. Her heart was still beating strongly and at times would flutter. It was normal. The body is stressed and the heart feels it. I put my hand on her cheek and caressed it. I then looked at Edward.

"Edward, she is doing fine. The venom is spreading. Hopefully we injected enough venom in her that it will not take the full 3 days. When the others come back, you and I are going to go hunt," I told him.

"No, I'm not leaving her. I will wait for her. She is going through enough, I will not leave her side," he said emphatically.

"I think you need to hunt and feed. You need your strength. When your mother gets back, we are going, no arguments," I said to him. He just looked at me and looked back to Bella. I felt for both of them. This is not easy. I know how I felt when I turned Esme. It is harder for us waiting than for the one going through it. Although, Esme was screaming and writhing in the bed. At least Edward does not have to see and hear Bella. I hope the morphine is working and she is not in any pain.

Not long after I came down to check on Bella, Esme and the others came back from their hunt. Seth also came in. They all came down to check on Bella. She was the same, but you could tell she was in the transformation by her color change. Gradually she was becoming paler. Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Leah were going to stay with Bella while I make Edward come with me on a hunt. He didn't want to leave her side, but I made him. Now Jake can get a chance to see Bella. Edward and I left and Esme was going to call Jake down.

**Jake:**

I walked into the room and saw Bella for the first time. She already looked pale to me. It was hard to see her laying still and not moving. She looked like she was sleeping but I'm sure she was anything but if it is true what they said about the transformation. I didn't like seeing her like this. I gingerly went up to her and whispered to her that I was here and wouldn't leave. I told her I was sorry but didn't go into detail why I was sorry. I didn't know if she could hear me or if she would understand and I didn't want to upset her. Daddy Vamp would have my hide if I did anything to upset her and then I would have Edward to tend with, not to mention the Blonde Barbie glaring at me from across the room. We get along best when we are trading barbs at each other.

"Jake, she is fine, this is how it goes during the transformation. You can see she is becoming pale as the venom makes its way through her system to her heart. Hopefully, she does not feel the burning," Esme explained.

"How painful is it?" I asked her.

"Very painful, dear, I will not lie to you. Let's hope the morphine is keeping her from feeling it," Esme said putting her arm around me. "We will be here with her and not let her by herself at all. Why don't you get some rest, Jakey, we'll take care of her and you will feel better in the morning," Momma Vamp said.

"Okay, I can't sit anyway after Daddy Vamp got done with me," I said rubbing my still throbbing butt.

"Ha, serves you right, you wolf-brained idiot," Rosalie snidely remarked.

"Pipe down straw head, why don't you go stand out in a field and scare away the crows," I came back at her.

"You should have known better than to show your true flea-bitten self to Charlie, you dope," Rose said smartly.

"I don't have fleas, and if I did, I'd rub my fur all over you to give them to you, itchy!" I slammed at her.

"Yeah, you just try it, you mangy, matted down, tick-laden beast," Rose countered.

"At least my fur is real, not like that bleached out mop you try to pass off as hair," I said smiling.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Esme said to us. "Have a little respect for Bella, take your bickering out of this room. You better not let your father hear you two going at it again. You both have been punished for this before."

"Sorry, Momma Vamp," I said to her.

"Sorry, mother, he starts it all the time and he makes me so mad," Rosalie said glaring at me again.

"He didn't start it, you did," Alice said to Rosalie.

"You always take his side," Rosalie said to Jake.

"You did start it, Rosalie. You called him a wolf-brained idiot," Leah said to her.

"Stop this right now," Esme said to all of us. "This is about Bella and you should all be ashamed of yourselves carrying on like this with her lying right here. Behave, or leave this room."

"Sorry, we should go and give her some space." They said.

They all left except for me, Esme and Alice. We stayed for a while and Esme suggested I leave before Edward got back from hunting. I went back to my room to go to bed. Hopefully, tomorrow, Bella will be almost through with this misery…

**TBC: Please review. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and comments about this story. You're all great!**


	6. Chapter 6 -- A Cat Named Jane

**Chapter 6 – A Cat Named Jane**

**Bella's Transformation:**

**Bella:**

_I don't know how long I have been laying here, but the burning is beginning to subside. My toes, feet, fingers and hands no longer burn. The searing, liquid fire in my arms and legs are down to a slight burning. My torso and chest still burn. I guess that is the last place the venom goes. I still can't move, but I am beginning to hear everything. I can hear the birds outside and movement from the forest. I've never heard anything so clear before. I can hear talking in the house, I'm not sure where everyone is, but I hear bits of conversations. I hope this means the transformation is almost complete. At least it is tolerable now._

**Carlisle:**

The next day and evening, the transformation process continued and was coming to a close. Bella's hair was shiny and luxurious and her skin was now porcelain like ours. Her features were beautiful and her lips full and skin smooth and without any marks or scars. Her heart was beginning to beat slower and I was confident the end was very near. I gathered the rest of the family into the living room to talk about how to deal with Bella when she wakes and what we are going to do when Jane arrives.

Entering the living room my family of vampires and wolf children were sitting waiting for me. I told them the transformation is nearly complete. I asked Alice if she could envision a time yet.

"Alice, do you see a time when Bella's transformation will be complete?" I asked.

"Yes, I see 11 a.m. tomorrow morning. I see us all gathering in the doorway of the study. That's all I can see," Alice said.

"Thank heavens, it is almost complete. We need to talk about how to handle things when Bella wakes up," I said. "It will be best to have just Edward in the room with her and Jasper, Emmett and I will be in the doorway. This is in case she wakes up frightened and disoriented. She may feel trapped and try to attack us. She will be very strong, which is why I wanted us all fed and up to par. It may be best for you, Jake, Leah and Seth to stay back until we see how she reacts." I explained.

"Sure Daddy Vamp, we'll stay in the next room out of sight," Jake agreed.

"She will probably smell you guys, so don't be insulted if she says you all stink!" Rosalie offered.

"Takes one to know one," Jake said to Rose.

"I'm just preparing you in case you get your wolf feelings hurt, stinky poo," Rose came back.

"You better not go in the room then, you could scare her," Jake replied.

"That's enough you two! We have more pressing matters at hand here. We also have to deal with Jane coming here," I reminded them.

"Pops, should the wolves be here? That lousy Jane may try to hurt them," Emmett brought up.

"On the contrary, I want them here. Aro knows they live with us and they are part of our family and my children. I hope when Jane arrives, she will be uncomfortable being around them. I am hoping she will just come in, see that Bella is changed and leave," I expressed my hopes.

"Don't worry Daddy Vamp, we'll make her feel uncomfortable. We'll phase and stay that way around her," Jake said happily.

"Aw, cool! That's a great idea. I'm going to make sure I lay by her," Seth added.

"Ha ha ha ha! Hey, that might work wolfie bros! Steal her shoes and chew them up," Emmett said laughing. Everyone laughed at that.

The night passed quickly and morning came. Both Seth and Jacob were outside and I am sure they were up to something. Emmett went out to see what they were doing and all we heard was Emmett laughing. We all decided to go out and see what was up. Walking out the door, they were over by Esme's garden. I was hoping they didn't mess up her flowers or they would be in deep trouble with her. Arriving at their side I looked at Emmett who was lying on the ground laughing. He saw us and pointed to what looked like a grave at the end of Esme's garden. Upon closer inspection, it was a grave with mounded up dirt and a wooden tombstone on which they had scrawled:

'Here lies Jane—She was so Vain—We ended her Reign—Cause she was a Pain!'

"My garden! You better not have disturbed my flowers," Esme shrieked.

"Calm down, Momma Vamp, it's at the end of your garden," Jake explained. Everyone laughed until we heard a question coming from behind us.

"What is so funny?"

We all turned around and looked straight at Jane! We all stopped and stared, shocked that she was here already. Just like that sneaky Aro to pull a stunt like this.

"Why Jane, you're early," I said to her.

"Yes, Aro couldn't wait and sent me early to report back and let him know how Bella was faring. He was concerned for her," Jane said with her red eyes.

"Yeah, right," Emmett countered.

"So what's so funny?" Jane asked moving forward and seeing the makeshift grave.

"Uh, our cat died," Jacob said quickly and pointed to the tombstone.

"You must be one of the wolf children. I could smell you miles away," Jane said glaring at Jake. "The cat's name was Jane? Why would you laugh if your cat died?"

"They ate it!" Jake said pointing to all of us. "I didn't say it was a pet," Jake added.

"Pity I missed it, I would like to see how you vegetarians eat animals," Jane said. "It sounds disgusting."

"So do…"

"Jacob! Mind your manners in front of our guest," I said before Jake said more than he should.

"Jane, you must be tired, come with us into the house," Esme offered ushering her to the door.

"What no luggage," Emmett asked.

"I don't intend to be here that long. I want to get back home," Jane said following Esme.

"Good, we want her out too," Seth said quietly.

"I heard that, the feeling is mutual," Jane said glaring at Seth.

Esme put her arm around Jane and ushered her towards the house. Rosalie and Alice walked with them. The rest of us waited a minute before going after them.

I looked at all my children and warned them, " Please be on your best behavior. The sooner she sees Bella, the sooner we can get her out of here." I said to them. "Jacob and Seth, get rid of that grave."

While Jake and Seth got rid of their little joke, the rest of us walked back into our once quiet and safe home. Upon entering the house, Jane sat on the couch and looked at all of us uneasily. I could sense she was as uncomfortable as we were. She looked at all of us. Esme offered the rest room if she wanted to freshen up and offered a guest room.

"Where is Bella? Is her transformation complete?" Jane asked getting right to business.

"Alice has foreseen that it should be completed by 11:00 a.m. today." I informed her.

"Good, maybe this will be a very short visit," Jane said, staring at us.

"Let's get something straight right off the bat. While you are here, Jane, you are under my roof and you will follow my rules. You will conduct yourself in a civilized manner and treat my family as you would treat me. This includes my wolf children," I said sternly to her.

"Hmm, wolves are not children, they are vicious animals that should be out in the wild where they belong," Jane said hautily.

"Nevertheless, you will abide by my rules and act accordingly as if you are a member of my family. You will answer to me while you are in my house, is that clear?" I asked giving her a hard stare.

"Yes, Aro instructed me that I am to answer to you while I am here. I am just here to observe and report back to my Master on Bella's transformation," Jane said coldly.

"I would like this to be a pleasant visit for all of us, please do as I ask, Jane. It will make it easier on all of us," I stated.

"Yes Carlise, I will certainly be cooperative," Jane replied.

Jacob and Seth heard her outside. In no time they went into the woods and phased into wolves. They came up to the window and looked in at Jane, licking their chops. She jumped a little when she saw them looking in at her. You could see she was uncomfortable. Rosalie, went to the window and motioned for them to come to the door. She went to the front door and opened it and both Seth and Jacob entered the living room in their wolf forms. They circled the couch she was sitting on, growling the whole time. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself as everyone else did too. It was great to see Jane frightened and uncomfortable. Edward came to the door of the study and looked out smiling. He was enjoying the show also.

Jacob came around and stuck his face up to Jane slobbering all over the front of her. Emmett had to leave the room as Edward ducked back into the study with Bella. I could hear them both trying to keep from bursting out laughing. Jane was disgusted beyond belief.

"Jacob!" Esme said. She ran to get a towel for Jane.

Jane had her hands up in the air with wolf slobber all over them from Jacob. He walked behind her around the back of the couch and stuck his snout next to her neck and lapped his tongue on her cheek. She jumped up at that. Emmett and Edward burst out laughing from the other room. Jane was beside herself. Esme came and offered her a towel.

Jane snatched it out of Esme's hand and said to her, "I'd like to visit that rest room."

"Of course, this way," Esme said leading her to the downstairs bathroom.

She went in and closed the door. Emmett and Edward then looked out of the study still laughing quietly. Emmett went over to Jake and ruffled his fur.

"Oh, that was great, bro," Emmett said. He held his hand up to Jacob and said, "High paw me, bro." Jacob raised his paw and they smacked hand to paw. Jasper fell on the couch laughing. Edward laughed but then ducked back by Bella.

Jane eventually came back out and sat back down on the couch. Seth then came over and laid down right across Jane's feet. She shrieked and pulled her legs up. Seth then got up and jumped on the couch and laid down next to her. He rubbed his head on her arm. She quickly pulled her arm away and moved down. She was covered in Seth's shedding hair. She gave a disgusted growl and tried to brush it off.

"Seth, get off the couch," I said to him. He looked at me and didn't move. "Seth, down now" I said snapping my fingers at him. He complied then.

"Not a good idea to wear black around shedding wolves," Rosalie said smirking.

Jacob then came back around and both he and Seth sat on the floor on either side of Jane, facing her and locking her in their sights. She shifted uncomfortably on the couch but stayed there and looked back at them. She was trying to look as if she wasn't afraid. Every once in a while Seth and Jacob would growl and then lick their chops while eyeing her.

"If you will excuse me Jane, I want to check on Bella," I said to her walking out of the room.

"I'd like to come with you," Jane called after me. I could tell she did not want to stay there.

"No, I will check on her alone. Rosalie and the others will keep you company." I said as I gladly left the room.

Jane turned her gaze to the company on the couch in front of her. Rosalie, Alice and Esme sat on the couch across from her and Jasper sat in the chair. All of them were looking at her and Jake and Seth were still sitting in place doing their growling and gapping. It wasn't a pleasant group and I'm sure Jane did not feel welcome. Leah then came down the stairs and upon seeing Jane, stepped down onto the landing and glared over at her. Jane gave her a piercing look back. Leah, seeing Jake and Seth in wolf form, walk into the foyer area and immediately phased into wolf form. Jane jumped back into the couch. Leah then proceeded to growl and walked over toward Jane carefully eyeing her. Leah then laid down behind Jane's back on the floor behind the couch. Jane was very uneasy. Leah then got up and bumped hard against the back of the couch. Jane gave a startled gasp and looked around. Leah stuck her head over the back of the couch and growled and showed her teeth at Jane. Jane moved all the way down to the end of the couch. When she moved, both Jake and Seth growled and snapped at her. She was very tense and uneasy; you could just feel the tension.

I smiled as I entered the study to check on Bella, very proud of my wolf children…

**TBC: Please give reviews. **

**_How about those wolf boys and girl! How do you think Jane's visit will go?_**


	7. Chapter 7 -- A Newborn

**Chapter 7 – A Newborn**

**Bella's Transformation:**

**Bella:**

_I barely burn at all anymore. In fact, I didn't feel any warmth in my body now. I could hear everything so clear. Someone was talking in the other room. I thought I heard a wolf growl. I could feel my heart beating very slowly. I didn't need to breathe anymore. I could smell things too. Something smelled awful. I couldn't place it and I've never smelled anything like that before. What could that be? I could sense someone by my side. Someone was standing at each side of me. I was hoping Edward was there. I could hear my heart beating even slower. What is happening now?_

**Carlisle:**

As I entered the study, I could tell Bella's heart was slowing down. It won't be long now. Eventually it will stop and her transformation will be complete. She looks ready. I touched her skin and it was hard and cold as ours. She was very pale and her hair was bright and shiny. I put my hand under her nose. She was no longer breathing. Then I heard her heart flutter and slowly stop beating. Two very slow beats and a long pause. Esme was soon at my side. We moved to the doorway. Rosalie and Emmett were standing there along with Alice and Jasper. The wolves must have Jane trapped in the living room. Slowly her heart fluttered another time, then a long pause and one last beat, then…silence…her heart stopped. Edward anxiously looked at her from the foot of the bed, being careful not to be too close. Emmett, Jasper and I stood in the doorway and Esme was behind me. We all waited for her to stir.

After about 5 minutes, her eyes popped open and Edward looked into the red eyes of his mate, Isabella Marie Cullen, the Newborn! She has been transformed and reborn a vampire.

Bella lay still on the bed. Edward cautiously moved a little closer and softly called to her, "Bella!"

Bella sat up with excessive speed. She looked at Edward and then to us. She bolted from the bed and flashed to the corner of the room and cowered. She was disoriented and frightened. This happens when a newborn first wakes up. Everything is different. Sound is clearer, vision is super sharp, smell has increased a hundredfold. Everything seems new. Edward approached her slowly holding his hand out to her.

"Bella, it's me, Edward! It's over, you made it," he said to her.

She looked at him and then her face recognized him. She stood up and slowly said, "Edward?"

"Yes! It's me! You're so beautiful," he said reaching out to touch her. She grabbed him and yanked him toward her. He hit her body with such force, he almost cried out in pain. "Bella, be careful, you can hurt me now."

She looked at him and then kissed him. They embraced and finally broke apart. She looked at her hands and arms. She looked to Edward. She then looked at us. We were cautiously standing in the doorway. I spoke first.

"Bella, how do you feel?" I asked her.

"Carlisle, dad! Everything is so clear. I can hear everything. What is that smell?" Bella asked wrinkling up her nose.

We all laughed and it shocked her. She drew back from us, but then Edward comforted her and pulled her close.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to get use to that smell, love. That's what we've been telling you, the wolves have a revolting smell," Edward said and we all laughed. Bella flinched again at our laughing.

We then heard 3 wolves howl in the living room giving their input on the situation. We laughed again. Bella then came forward and hugged me and Esme. She then made her way around the room. She then wanted to see Jake, Leah and Seth. She flashed out of the room into the living room. We tried to head her off but she was too fast. The wolves stood to look at her. Bella saw them but then spied Jane sitting on the couch and stopped in her tracks. Bella let out a fierce growl from the depths of her being. Jane stood up looking a little more frightened. Bella, shocked at what had just come out of her, looked back at us.

"Did that come out of me?" She asked.

"Yeah, little sis, you got good instincts going there," Emmett said proudly.

Jane looking even more nervous, stated she needed to use the restroom again. What for I have no idea. I think she just wanted out of the room. She began walking toward the downstairs bathroom with Leah in wolf form right behind her and Bella growling at her the whole way. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. Leah laid down right in front of the door, keeping guard.

"Why is Jane here so soon?" Bella asked.

"Aro insisted she come early. He gave the excuse he was concerned for you so he sent her early. We know he did it just to try to prove that you hadn't been changed yet, but we fooled him. His little plan backfired." Edward explained.

I turned to Edward and said, "Son, you better take Bella and let her feed. That way she will have a little more control. We don't want her attacking Jane."

"Aw, Pops, let her go ahead and attack Jane. That would serve her right!" Emmett said happily.

"No, we don't want any more visits from the Volturi. Take her out and teach her to hunt. Your mother and I will deal with Jane. Seth, Leah and Jake will be here with us also. Now go," I said to them.

"No way, Papa, I'm staying here with you guys. I don't trust Jane," Jasper said.

"Me too, daddy, I'm staying here. That way I can see if she is up to anything. Although, I have a hard time seeing with the wolves here," Alice said.

"Alright then, Emmett and Rosalie will go with you. Be careful," I cautioned them. "Don't let Bella alone, it is too dangerous." I warned them.

We watched as they left. We smiled at each other. "Edward and Bella are finally together," Esme said.

"Yes, this should prove interesting," I said watching them flash out of our sight.

**Bella – The Newborn:**

_I ran outside and I was fast. Edward and the others let me run on my own first. I couldn't believe the speed I had and how clear and beautiful everything looked. I could hear everything. Edward came running next to me and we began to race. The others were following us but were hanging back giving us some alone time. We finally came to a clearing and ran into the sun. It was then I saw my skin shining with the beautiful diamonds like Edward. I was a vampire! I was born to be a vampire. Edward ran and jumped and I followed, out-jumping him. He leaped over to join me. He couldn't take his eyes off me. He then told me he was going to teach me to hunt. This should be different…_

**Carlisle:**

Walking back in the living room, Jane was still sitting on the couch keeping a close eye on the wolves who had her eyed up and were intently watching her every move. Jasper and Alice were on the couch opposite Jane. Alice was trying to monitor her thoughts and Jasper was attempting to keep things calm. Jane looked a little relieved when I walked back into the room with Esme.

"Well, Jane, are you satisfied that Bella has now been changed into one of our kind?" I questioned her.

"For the most part. I will want to observe her a little closer when she comes back," Jane informed me.

"Oh, does that mean you will be staying overnight?" Jasper asked with dread.

"Yes, I will be here a couple of days. Aro wants a full report. I'm not exactly happy about this myself," she said looking at the wolves.

Jake and Leah growled at her, causing her to jump. I could see how uncomfortable she was. I was hoping myself this would be a quick visit that only lasted a few hours. Seth scratched at his ear and sneezed, spraying Jane with his sneeze. She put her hand up to her face, wiping the spray off with pure annoyance. She glared at Seth. He then shook his head and fur flew into the air. Normally, Esme would scold him for that, but not this time. She seemed happy to put up with it. Jasper, Alice and I had to turn away to keep Jane from seeing us holding back a giggle.

Leah came walking around from the back of the couch and walked right in front of Jane, stopping and looking at her in the eye, growled lowly and sulked off to the side. She then came and sat by Esme and I. Esme then offered Jane a guest room to stay in if she wanted.

"No thank you, I will just stay here," Jane said emotionless.

"You can't just sit here on our couch staring," Jasper gasped.

"Why not? Does it bother you?" Jane asked soberly.

"Yes, it's our living room! You can't just camp out down here," Jasper groaned.

Then it happened! I heard a small little puff that came out silently. In a few seconds, the room was filled with an acrid, foul, rank smell that reached our noses and almost knocked us over.

"JACOB CULLEN! How dare you do that in the house in front of company," Esme scolded.

Jacob cocked his head to the side looking up at Esme with his tongue hanging out. He had a smile on his snout. He was very proud of his accomplishment.

"Jacob! Do I have to take a newspaper to you, young man?" I chided him walking up to him. Jacob winced and lowered his head in submission to me. "You better put your head down in shame," I added. It was then the smell overtook me. "AWW, what have you been eating Jacob?" I said waving my hand in the air to try to dispel the horrid odor.

Jane quickly put her hand over her nose and made a b-line out the front door.

Jasper was doubled over laughing. "Oh man, I wish Emmett and Edward were here! Emmett would love this," Jasper laughed.

"Oh yuk!" Alice shrieked running after Jane. "That's disgusting Jacob!"

Jacob then rolled on the floor, in glee. Seth came over and they both were tumbling with each other. Leah growled and exited after Alice. Esme also could no longer bear it and followed Leah outside.

I walked over to Jacob and Seth rolling around on the floor with each other. I had a stern look on my face as I approached them and stopped and crossed my arms across my chest. They both stopped and sat up and looked at me with their heads bowed. I tried to keep the stern look on my face, but it was useless, I broke up laughing at those two animals on the floor! The two of them, seeing me laugh, both pounced on me, knocking me to the floor. They both were wrestling with me, play biting my arms and then each of them trying to lap at my face with their tongues. I pushed Jake off and then Seth took over and lapped my cheek with his tongue. Jake came back and they both tried to pin me down, but I got my footing and pushed both of them back. I managed to stand up and tried to make it to the door. I opened the door, but they both jumped on me and we all three fell out the door, wrestling each other on the large concrete porch. I had hair all over me. I got up and tried to brush some of the hair off of me, but they jumped me again and then rubbed all over me, covering me in loose hair.

"Alright, alright! Enough! Let me up, boys!" I called to them.

They backed off and I stood up and walked down the steps. I was brushing off the excess hair as I was walking toward Esme and the others. I glanced at Jane and she had a disgusted look on her face. Mission accomplished, boys, I silently said to myself. As I neared Esme, both Jake and Seth couldn't let a target go, and both jumped on me again, knocking me to the ground. We were play fighting as Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella came running up to us back from their hunt.

Emmett came running asking what was going on. Seth and Jake backed off and I was able to stand up. I had so much hair on me, I looked like a feather duster!

"Man you two, you got hair all over Pops! You guys are in for it," Emmett said. "Pops, you look like the abominable snowman!"

"Why is everybody out here?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, you'll find out," Jasper said laughing.

Rosalie and Emmett, filled with curiosity, went up to the door and went in the house. It didn't take long for them to find out why we were all out here. Soon the sound of Emmett's laughter came ringing out as he came stumbling out the door, laughing his butt off.

"Oh gross!" Rosalie yelled running out of the house to join us in the yard. "Let me guess, it was that filthy wolfhound, Jacob!"

Jacob hearing that, bounded over to Rosalie, knocked her down, and lapped his tongue all over her face. She was shrieking and trying to kick him off. He kept going at it, until I went over and pulled him off of her by the scruff of his neck.

"Jacob, enough!" I said pushing him down. "That's enough fooling around, we do have a guest and you need to behave yourself in wolf and human form." I scolded shaking my finger at him. He backed down and put his head down. "No more jumping on anyone, or I'm going to take the newspaper to you." That seemed to insult him as he growled and ran off toward the woods.

"Jacob, you stop right there," I called after him. He stopped and turned to look at me.

"Come back here!" I ordered him. He began slowly walking toward me and stopped about a foot away from me. He lowered his head as he looked at me.

"Don't you ever growl at me again, young man," I chastised him. "I do not allow my other children to do that and you will not do it either. You stay here and don't you dare go running off in the woods. You just wait until you phase back into human form," I warned him. Jacob flopped down and laid on the ground, pouting. "Wipe that pout off your snout, mister!"

"Ha ha! Pout off your snout! Hey Pops, didn't know you were a poet and a doctor!" Emmett said laughing.

Eventually, Emmett went in to check on the house. He said it was okay now, so we all went back inside.

This is going to be a long couple of days…

**TBC: Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8 -- Restrictions

**Chapter 8 – Restrictions**

**Carlisle:**

After we all settled down, I decided it was time to take Bella to my study and lay out her restrictions and inform her of what she can and cannot do. Edward came along. I left the others in the living room with Jane. Alice suggested they watch some DVD's to Jane's disdain. She clearly was not comfortable and wanted to leave as much as we wanted her out. I almost felt sorry for her, but that didn't last too long. I still would like to slap that smirk off her face.

We arrived at my study and I had Bella and Edward sit in the chairs in front of my desk. I settled down in my chair and looked at my new daughter and Edward. They both seemed so happy and content. Finally, Bella is one of us and we no longer have to worry about her being harmed. We just need to get this visit with Jane over with so we can go on and lead our lives. I am almost grateful to Aro for insisting Bella's transformation be done. At least it is over with and everything seems to have worked out, even the issue with Charlie.

"Well, it is wonderful to see you two are a true mated couple now. How are you feeling Bella? How is the burn in your throat?" I asked.

"I feel okay, dad. The burning is better now that I've fed. I still can't get used to the wolf smell. No wonder you guys always made cracks about the smell. I just wish Jane was gone. She makes me uncomfortable," Bella said.

"Ha, she makes everybody uncomfortable, I wish she was out of here too," Edward added.

"Let's just hope she sees everything has been done and she leaves soon. We will all be at ease when she goes back to Volterra." I added.

"Will they let me alone now?" Bella asked.

"I certainly hope so. I don't know what more they could ask of us. As long as you have kept your word and have been changed, they should be satisfied." I said.

"Good, I'm tired of worrying about them. I just wish there was something we could do about Charlie. Did you come up with anything Dad?" Bella asked.

"We will get to that in a bit, but first I have to lay some ground rules and you're not going to like most of what I am going to say," I warned her.

"Oh, you mean about what I can and can't do until my newborn stage is over?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry Bella, but you cannot go outside unless one of us is with you. Preferably 2 or more of us," I stated.

"What? Come on, I can't go outside alone here? Why not? There's no one around here," Bella pointed out.

"I know, but you never know when the smell of something will grab your attention and you rush to see what it is. There are hikers in the woods you know, and you could possibly smell a human and may not be able to resist the temptation of the smell. So no, you cannot go outside alone, understood?" I asked her.

"Yes, I get it, but I still think it's being over-cautious. I'm not going to attack a human," Bella stated.

"We don't know that yet, so until I say so, you cannot go outside without one of us with you. Also, you cannot go into town without 3 or more of us and not at all for the first month of your change. No physical contact with Charlie or your friends. Not at all! I mean this Bella, you will not go anywhere near Charlie or your friends or into town around humans. Do you understand me?" I asked sternly.

"I'm not going to hurt any humans. I especially will not hurt Charlie. I don't know why you are being so paranoid about my killing humans," Bella argued.

"Bella, I told you this was going to be hard, but you will do as I say young lady, or you and I will be having a different discussion in this study, do I need to remind you what type of discussion that would be?" I asked sternly.

"No dad, I know you'll spank my butt if I disobey you," Bella replied.

"Yes I will, without hesitation! By the way Edward, I will spank her when she needs it and you will stay out of those discussions. She answers to me now," I pointed out to him.

"I hear you dad, I don't like it, but I know what you are saying," Edward answered.

"You will not interfere when she needs to be disciplined. She may be your mate, but she is now my daughter, the same as Alice, Rosalie and Leah. Bella, you answer to me, not your mate or your siblings. To me and your mother and you will obey us or you know the consequences," I pointed out to her again.

"I know dad, that's they way it's been since I've met Edward so that much is not new to me," Bella said.

"Good, you know the ground rules. Also, you will not go hunting alone. You will go with Edward and a few more of us, but never alone. Also, no driving, no phone calls and no visits to the Reservation. Make sure you watch yourself around Jake, Seth and Leah also." I said.

"What do you mean no driving? Come on, that's ridiculous, and no phone calls? That's ridiculous," Bella came back.

"No driving because you could become enraged at a driver and attack them, no phone calls for the same reason. If I find out you have been driving, my dear, you won't be sitting or driving for a long time. The same with the phone calls." I reminded her.

"That's not fair. I bet no one else had to do all of this. I feel like I'm being punished. This is stupid," Bella said standing up and raising her voice at me.

I stood up from my chair and glared at her, "Isabella Marie Cullen, you were warned of all of this before and you knew this was going to happen. You will abide by my rules and orders or suffer the consequences. Don't you raise your voice to me again, young lady, or you will feel my displeasure and receive your first spanking as a vampire the same day you woke up from your transformation. I will not tolerate your outburst again. Now sit down and behave yourself," I warned her.

"Bella, please calm down, dad is only being hard on you for your own good. Please, I don't want you to get spanked today, please calm down and do as he says," Edward said to her.

"Alright, I'll do it for you, but I still think he is being unreasonable," Bella said looking back at me.

"I don't care how unreasonable you think I am, you will follow my rules and obey me without question. That is the way it is going to be until I say otherwise. This is for your own protection, as well as the rest of the family and the humans and wolves. I'm sorry, Bella, but this is what is necessary for all our sakes. You will just have to do it. I hope you can bear with me and follow my instructions. It will only be for a small amount of time compared to what you will gain in time with being like us now. Please Bella, don't make me have to make this more unpleasant for you by disobeying me. I only want what is best and safe for all of us. Do you have any questions?" I asked her.

"No, I'll try my best dad, but you know how I can be and I'm warning you now, it will be okay for the beginning, but I'm not promising anything after a few weeks, sorry dad, that's just me," Bella admitted.

"All I can ask is that you try your best. If you slip up, we will deal with it at that time. Remember, a spanking as a vampire will hurt more than when you were human, just a heads up, missy!" I warned.

"Just my luck," Bella said grinning.

I kissed her on the forehead and she and Edward were going to go to their cottage and bring some of the things they would need to the main house. This house is going to be full for a while. Not to mention our unwanted guest. Before I could step out of my study, Esme came in with a worried look on her face.

"What is it, Esme?" I asked.

"Carlisle, Jane wants to feed and you know what she means by feed," Esme warned.

"Oh no, she can't do that around here. Let's go downstairs and I will talk to her about it," I said.

We left the study and went down the stairs to the living room. Jake, Leah and Seth were growling and surrounding Jane. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were standing by the door not letting her leave. I walked down to handle the situation.

"What is the problem?" I asked.

"Pops, Jane here, wants to go out for take out, the human kind! We won't let her out," Emmett said glaring at Jane.

"Carlisle, I need to feed and I am going whether you like it or not," Jane said with her red eyes.

"I'm sorry Jane, but you cannot feed on humans here. We feed on animals and while you are under my roof, you will do the same," I warned her.

"I will not feed on filthy animals, I will have human blood, nothing else, and you can't stop me," Jane dared me.

"I can and will stop you. I told Aro and I warned you, under my roof, you will do as I say. You can go hunting, but it will be animals. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie and the wolves will go with you. You will do as they say or answer to me, do you understand," I asked her.

"Only because Aro said I had to obey you, but I will not like it," Jane said smartly.

"You would do well to obey me and watch your tone with me, young lady. I am still considered a member of the Volturi," I threatened her.

"Maybe, but you are not part of the Volturi Coven any longer. I'd like to go at least attempt to quench my thirst," Jane said sarcastically.

"Very well, you will do as Emmett and Jasper say, and they will tell me if you give them any trouble," I warned her again.

"We sure will Pops, Janie better not be a painie," Emmett teased.

They left out and flashed to our hunting grounds. I hope this goes well. Jasper will know how to deal with her, but if she uses her gift on them, she could hurt them. I hope everything goes as planned. I'm glad that Leah, Seth and Jake are with them also. They can all gang up on her if need be.

**An Hour Later:**

An hour has passed since they left for Jane to feed when the door opened suddenly and Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice came bounding in. I immediately rose from the couch where Esme and I had been sitting.

"Pops! We brought down some deer and mountain lions and when our backs were turned, Jane ran off from us. We tried to catch her but we couldn't find her trail. Jake, Leah and Seth ran after her and because of them, we could not pick up her trail. We came back as soon as we could. The wolf siblings are still chasing her," Emmett said.

"Oh no, I hope she goes out of our area and not into the town of Forks. I don't know how long or far the wolves will be able to chase her. We will have to wait and see when she comes back." I said.

There was nothing anyone of us could do. We wouldn't be able to pick up her trail since the wolves would hide her scent from us. We will just have to hope they come back safe and she does not harm anyone in town. I knew this was going to be difficult with Jane here.

After about 2 hours, we heard wolves howling. In no time, Jake, Seth and Leah were back. They phased outside and changed into clothes at the place where they stash extra clothes when phasing. Eventually they all came in the house.

"Where is Jane?" I asked as we all got up.

"We chased her into Port Angeles and then she managed to give us the slip. We couldn't find her and there were too many people around, so we came back. At least she is not in Forks. We couldn't chance being seen since there is not that many places to blend in Port Angeles as wolves," Jake said.

"You did good, you can't be seen in that area, it is good you came back. We will have to wait until she gets back." I said.

We all waited downstairs in the living room for her to get back. Edward and Bella came in with their clothes and other necessities. We filled them in. They went to their room and got settled then came back down to wait with the rest of us. We were all on edge. We were all either pacing the floors or trying to make conversation to pass the time. No one was in the mood. About 3 a.m. the front door opened and Jane stepped in, red eyes and all. She seemed satiated and pleased with herself. She looked at me with her red eyes, daring me to challenge her. She didn't have to wait long.

"Where have you been Jane and what have you done," I asked angrily.

She stood there smirking at me, with her red eyes glaring into my amber ones. I glared back at her knowing that her eyes were not going to be the only red features she will be sporting in a few minutes…

**TBC: Please Review! **_**Think Jane will make a trip to Carlisle's study?**_


	9. Chapter 9 -- Jane's Regret

**Chapter 9 – Jane's Regret**

**Carlisle:**

Jane stood in the living room giving me a daring glare. She was almost gloating and I was not happy. She deliberately ran off from Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper to hunt on her own to prove she was not about to abide by our ways. She stood still and Jake, Seth and Leah were standing in front of me baring their teeth and growling at her. Emmett and Jasper looked like they would like to have a chance at her also. Rosalie and Alice were glaring back at her as if to dare her to even think of making an attempt to run or attack any of us. Edward and Bella stared at her also. This was the first good look Jane had of Bella since her transformation. Jane then directed her attention to Bella. Seeing her for the first time as a vampire, I could tell Jane was struck by Bella's beauty and I detected a hint of envy and jealousy seeping from Jane.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer," I directed toward Jane again.

"I was out quenching my thirst," Jane said soberly.

"You were not to leave our hunting grounds. You were to follow our way while in this house, but instead you deliberately disobeyed and ran off to kill innocent humans in our backyard. What have you done?" I asked again with more anger seeping out.

"I ran to the next town, so I did not attack any of your human friends. You should be happy I gave you that much consideration," Jane said sarcastically.

"You watch how you speak to me, Jane. You have been warned that you will answer to me if you disobey my orders," I reminded her.

"Yeah, Pops, she needs a trip to your study! Why don't you show her how it's done," Emmett said.

"I wouldn't advise trying to make me do anything, you all should remember the powers I have," Jane said gloating at us.

"How many people did you kill?" I wanted to know, but hated to hear her response.

"Two, a man and a woman. They were walking down a dark alley and never came out of it. How unfortunate," Jane explained.

"How dare you take the lives of those innocent people. You will never do that again while you are here. You come with me, my dear. We have a few things to discuss," I said beckoning her to come to me.

"I will do no such thing, your little punishments will never work on me. I will not allow you to discipline me, you have no right," Jane declared.

"Come here, Jane!" I ordered her.

"I have business here with Bella, not with you," Jane countered.

"I said, come here!" I said to her again with more force this time.

"And I said, no! I have business with Bella. I don't have to do as you say," Jane said looking toward Bella.

I took a step forward and was immediately hit with a sharp pain. I almost buckled to my knees. However, Bella, remembering what Jane did to Edward when he went to Volterra, gasped and stepped toward me and threw out some type of shield that immediately rendered Jane's powers useless. Her shield covered all of us. Jane stood shocked with her mouth open, not believing what she was seeing. We all looked toward Bella. Bella was able to block Jane and Aro when in Volterra with a shield. Since her transformation, she must have the ability to use that shield to protect anyone she wants to. We were all stunned, most of all, Bella! What a wonderful gift she has and it came in handy right now. We all turned and looked toward Jane with smirks on our faces that had to send shivers down her spine. Jane backed up toward the door when I began making my way over to her. I kept glaring at her, looking her right in her red eyes. She knew she was powerless. It was the greatest feeling and moment we have had in a long while.

When I reached Jane, I stopped right in front of her and made her look at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and just stared at her for a little while, letting her anxiety build up in anticipation of what was going to happen and what I was going to do. The others were silent behind me. I felt I had let her stew long enough and decided to address her insolence.

"What did you say to me, Jane?" I questioned her again.

"I, um, have some uh, business to discuss with Bella," she uttered.

"No, you have some business with me, young lady, and I intend to conduct it right now," I informed her.

I reached forward and grabbed her by the arm and sharply pulled her toward me. I pushed her in front of me and started walking her toward the stairs amidst my children who were grinning from ear to ear. Then the taunting began and I decided they deserved to rub it into her. No one deserved it more than lovely little red-eyed Jane.

"Oooooooooo, Jane's gonna be in pain!" Emmett said. "You won't be sitting very easily after Pops gets done roasting your butt!"

I led Jane up the stairs as the others were giggling and taunting her. She was not amused, but I was!

"Hey Janie, I guarantee your rear end is going to be glowing red like embers in a fire and just as hot! Let her have it Daddy Vamp!" Jake yelled.

I walked her into my study and slammed the door. I could feel her dread and fear. Good, she should be uneasy. Bella's shield held even in my study. There was no way Jane could retaliate. I was going to make her regret trying to rack me with pain. I walked her over to the couch and stood in front of it and made her face me again.

"Jane, while you are in my house, you will do as I say whether you like or not. We have a permanent home here and you are not going to cause any trouble for us. The Volturi does not want us drawing attention toward ourselves and we manage to live with the humans and intermingle with them and have a peaceful life. Your insolent behavior could cause problems for us. You better hope it does not because I am going to inform Aro of your willful disobedience and the danger you could cause for us." I scolded her.

"Nothing I did should come back on you, it will look like a murder. I hid the bodies." Jane explained.

"That doesn't matter, it will cause a media frenzy and it is your fault and now I am going to explain to you what happens when you disobey me," I chided her.

I then sat down on the couch and yanked her toward me, I instructed her to pull her pants down to which she adamantly refused. I then yanked her over my knee and lifted her skirt and pulled her pants down myself. She did not like this one bit.

"NO! How dare you do this to me! I'm a member of the Volturi Guard! You can't do this," Jane screamed at me trying to get off my lap.

"Not only can I do it, but I'm doing it right now!" I said as I landed a hard SMACK on her bare bottom.

"OOWW! Stop it this instant," she yelled.

"As my children would say, your butt belongs to me!" I informed her.

I then proceeded to land SMACK after SMACK to her bottom, alternating between sides as I covered every part of her bottom. Jane was shrieking and kicking her feet up and down. She was shifting trying to get away from my spanking hand. I just held her tighter and rained down harder smacks to her sore bottom. I then shifted her forward to expose her sit spots. She must have thought the spanking was over as she was trying to push herself up from my lap. I grabbed her and pinned her down tighter. She screamed when she figured out what I was going to do.

I heard movement outside my study door. I was sure if I would sneak over and open the door suddenly, 10 people would fall into the room! Normally I would not allow this, but since this involved Jane and she had purposely brought attention to the area we live in, I decided to allow them this one time to hear her spanking. I was tempted to allow them to watch it, but then thought I better not. I'm sure they were peeping through the keyhole.

Having Jane in the perfect position to attend to her sitspots and upper thighs, I let her have it and blistered her bottom and sensitive areas with my stinging hand. I covered every inch of her naughty bottom and sitspots and made her feel every hard SMACK I gave her. I ended with a steady barrage of SMACKS to each side of her stinging bottom. She was sobbing and howling. The howling almost sounded like my wolf children. She was still carrying on and didn't even realize I had ended her spanking. I let her cry it out and then picked her up and stood her in front of me.

"So Jane, are you going to abide by my rules or do I need to teach you another lesson?" I posed to her.

"No Carlisle! I will do as you say. I promise, don't give me another lesson, please!" Jane pleaded.

Did she say "please" to me?

"Behave yourself while you are here and you will have nothing to worry about. Now go to the guestroom and get yourself under control before you come back down to the living room," I suggested to her.

She quickly bolted from the study and made her way to the guestroom. I'm not quite sure but I thought I heard some sniveling coming from that room. I wasn't sure if I should check on her or just go downstairs. I decided to go downstairs. I walked down to the living room to meet my eager family. Jacob could hardly contain himself. He was anxious to hear how she got through it.

"Well, come on daddy vamp, give us all the details," Jake prodded.

"Jacob, I will not give details on anyone's punishment. Do you want me to give details on your first spanking?" I asked him.

"Uh, no! But come on, this is Jane the Pain. With all she has done to all of you, we actually deserve to know how she felt getting it from you. Come on daddy vamp, give us the details." Jake said eagerly.

I looked around the room at everyone's faces. They were all eyeing me, silently hoping I would fill them in on all the juicy details. I looked around the room at everyone, shaking my head.

"Seems like you already know the details," I said to all of them. "I could hear all of you outside my study door," I added giving them all a knowing look.

Suddenly 10 sets of eyes look down at the floor with a little shame appearing in them, even Esme was ashamed.

"I better never catch any of you standing outside the door while I am punishing someone. You would not like it if someone did that to you and you will give that consideration to anyone who has to bear the consequences of disobedience, no matter who they are. Is that clear to all of you," I asked sternly.

"Yes dad." My children all said while Esme looked at me and nodded.

"It better be, or whoever is outside that door will be the next one inside!" I warned.

As I turned to walk up the stairs to check on Jane, she was coming down to the living room to join us. She looked a little unnerved after her visit to my study.

"I have seen Bella and since she is now one of us, I see no reason to stay. I have informed Aro that his instructions were followed and he is satisfied. He has called me to come home, so I will be leaving right away. Bella, I wish you well in your new life," Jane informed us.

"Thanks," Bella said hesitantly.

"Jane, don't you want to stay and leave tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, I prefer to leave right away." Jane stated.

"Well, It's been real," Jake said walking to the door and holding it open.

"Jacob! Mind your manners," I chastised him.

"It's alright, I'm as anxious to leave as you are to get rid of me," Jane said. She then looked at me, "If I ever have to come back, I will abide by your rules."

"Thank you Jane, that would be wise," I said to her. With that she flashed out the door. We all looked at one another.

"Man, what a relief. I don't ever need to see her again," Emmett stated.

"Good riddance," Jacob said looking at the door Jane just flashed out of. "If she ever comes again, I'm going to crap on her," Jake said turning around and finding himself face to face with me.

"Jacob, your manners have been atrocious throughout this visit. If you ever act that way again when we have a visitor, good or bad, you are going to win a free trip to my study with all expenses paid, young man," I threatened him turning and walking toward Esme.

"Not if it deals with the Volturi," Jake said under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked knowing full well what he said.

"Uh, nothing," Jake offered.

"Come here!" I ordered.

"Oh no, come on daddy vamp, I didn't mean it," Jake tried to plead.

Having enough, I flashed over to him, grabbed him and turned him sideways and landed four swats to his backside.

SWAT – SWAT – SWAT – SWAT

"That's for your little 'nothing'" I said and then landed six more swats.

SWAT – SWAT – SWAT – SWAT – SWAT – SWAT

"That's for growling at me outside the other day," I added.

"OOOOWWWW! Man, daddy vamp, you don't forget anything," Jake complained rubbing his bottom.

Emmett walked over to Jake and clapped him on the shoulder, "It's called: 'Vampire Memory'. Vampires never forget. I suggest you keep that in mind!"

"Now you tell me," Jake said still rubbing his sore rear.

**TBC: Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10 -- AboutCharlie

**Chapter 10 – About…Charlie…**

**Carlisle:**

We were all shocked that Jane left so suddenly. I honestly think she was embarrassed and wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. I emailed Aro and explained to him what happened and that Jane had just left and to expect her back sooner than he expected. All he did was send a reply stating he was glad Bella was now one of us and that we followed his orders. About Jane, he just stated it was unfortunate she disobeyed me. I was just glad this little episode was behind us now. This brings about a new bridge to cross, explaining Jake's phasing in front of Charlie to Bella. Since Bella had recently fed, I decided to call her and Edward to my study and then have Jake come in while we tell her what he did. This could be dangerous with a newborn so I am having Esme in to help calm things.

Bella and Edward sat in the chairs in front of my desk and Esme sat next to Bella holding her hand. I decided to get straight to the matter at hand. I told Jake to be ready when I called him in.

"Bella, now that Jane has left we can continue with your getting used to being a vampire without all the tension of having her spying eyes around us. How are you feeling? Is the thirst as bad now that you have fed?" I asked curiously.

"Not as bad but it is still there. I still need to get used to hunting and killing," Bella said.

"Dad, she did great. I took her out and Emmett and Rosalie stayed around in the background. I taught her how to listen and smell to seek out the prey. She picked it right up. She caught the scent of some deer and I showed her how to track them and wait to pounce on them. While she had a deer in sight, a cougar came tracking the same deer. It lunged for the deer and Bella tackled the cougar in flight and quickly took it down and bit its neck. She was awesome, like she had done this her whole life!" Edward said proudly.

"Dad, did you give any thought about how to deal with Charlie?" Bella asked softly.

"As a matter of fact Bella, that's the main reason I called you in. I'm afraid something has happened and there has been a change of events. Charlie is fine, but…" I tried to explain.

"What? What happened? Did something happen to Charlie? Tell me! Edward?" Bella asked looking at Edward.

"Love, just listen, dad will explain," Edward told her.

"Bella, I'm afraid Jacob…" Before I could get the rest out, Jake came bounding in the room.

"Bella, I'm sorry but I phased in front of Charlie so you wouldn't have to give him up," Jake stated nervously.

Bella looked at him with a startled expression on her face. She rose from the chair and angrily faced him. She quickly flashed to Jacob and placed her hand on his chest, pushing him backward and getting in his face.

"You what? You phased in front of him? Why would you do that?" Bella demanded.

Esme, Edward and I quickly flashed over to them. Esme got next to Jacob and Edward and I grabbed Bella to keep her from harming Jake.

"Bella, calm down," Edward tried to say to her.

"No! How can I calm down? You know what this means for Charlie now! Why would you do that, Jacob?" Bella demanded again.

"I was only trying to help. It killed me that you would have to give Charlie up and it would kill him too if he was told you were dead, so I decided to fix it so you could still see him," Jake tried to explain.

"How dare you do that? He will have to be a vampire now!" Bella screamed at Jake.

"Bella, listen to me, Dad will explain, please calm down and let him fill you in," Edward said dragging Bella back to the chair.

Bella was furious with Jacob and was glaring at him the whole way. Edward practically had to drag her back to the chairs and then sat her down holding her shoulders. Esme and I walked with Jacob and had him sit over on the couch. Esme sat next to Jake in case Bella made a charge for him. Sitting back down in the chair across from Bella I filled her in on Jacob's phasing and the meeting we had in the living room while she was transforming. I explained all that was discussed and how we came to the conclusion, this could possibly work if Charlie kept our secret. I also informed her Jake said nothing about vampires. Bella eventually calmed down and seemed content with the way things worked out.

"You mean I will be able to see and talk to Charlie? We don't have to fake my death?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Yes you can see him and no we don't have to fake your death. As long as Charlie keeps our secrets, you can be with him. However, he does not want to be totally informed about the wolves or us at his own wish. So you must honor his wish." I explained.

"Jake, I'm sorry. Thanks for helping us and allowing me to keep Charlie in my life. When can I see him?" Bella asked.

"Not for about a month, but you can talk to him on the phone, but I don't want him coming here until we know how you can handle your thirst and being around humans. This is for his safety," I informed her.

"That's okay, I understand. I'm satisfied with calling him for now, thanks dad!" Bella said smiling at me.

"Bella, you still are confined to the house and you cannot go out without at least 2-3 of us with you. No driving, no calling on the phone except to Charlie and in my presence and no going into town or calling your friends. Remember this," I told her.

"Yes dad! I remember. I'll do my best," Bella offered.

"Bel-la! Don't make me have to remind you of this the hard way," I warned.

"I said, I'll do my best," Bella said smartly.

"Love, please. Don't push it," Edward warned her.

"You would be wise to listen to Edward, missy. I know your hormones will be all over the place as you go through your newborn stage, but you will talk to and treat me with respect or learn a hard lesson, young lady," I warned her again.

"If I had a dollar for every time you called me young lady, I'd be rich by now," Bella came back.

"Bella! Come over here," I called to her.

Bella defiantly walked over to me and stopped and stared at me with her arms crossed.

"You want to try that again?" I asked her.

"Yes dad, I'll watch my mouth," Bella answered.

"You better," I said to her.

We then left the study to join the others. Everyone was in a good mood since Jane had cleared out. We all breathed a sigh of relief with her gone. We enjoyed the rest of the evening talking and Bella getting used to being close to my wolf children and tolerating the smell. It was tough for her, but she did well.

**A Week Later:**

**Bella:**

Dad was at the hospital and Edward, Jasper and Emmett were out in the yard playing a game and sparing. Esme, Rosalie and Alice were shopping in town at the grocery store, and Jake, Leah and Seth were doing homework. I hadn't seen Seth all day and just assumed he was in his room. I was bored. I was tired of being in the house all day and decided I would like to go to our meadow and just look around as a vampire now. Since everyone was occupied with something, I decided to sneak out the back door of our room. Esme had designed our room the same as Edward's with a door leading out to the forest. I quietly opened the door and jumped into the tree. I still couldn't get used to the way I could move and jump so effortlessly.

I eventually jumped down to the ground and made my way quickly to the meadow. It was not the same there without Edward, but I found it this time with no problem and was quite proud of myself. I walked around and remembered all that had happened here over the past years after Edward brought me here for the first time. I was finally like him and I could not be harmed. I was by myself for a change and was reveling in the bliss of being by myself. I stayed a while and then decided I better get back before someone discovered I was gone. As I was running back I heard voices in the woods. I got quiet and hid up in the tree and listened and waited. Soon Seth and some of the Quiluete wolf pack were talking and goofing around. I heard them say see you tomorrow same time same place to Seth. He agreed and then ran back to the house. The others took off for the Reservation. What was he up to? I thought he was supposed to be studying. Dad will not like this. I decided not to say anything and see how things went.

Arriving back at the house I quickly jumped up to the open door to our room. Thank goodness, no one missed me. I could hear Edward and his brothers outside in the front and I could sense Mom and the girls were still out and Jake, Leah and now Seth were home in their rooms. I thought of asking Seth what he was up to, but then decided not to since that would reveal I was out when I wasn't supposed to be. I decided to keep it to myself. I thought it was safer for both of us.

After a while Edward came in the room and we decided to go out for a hunt. I was getting better at stalking prey and finding them on my own. I couldn't believe how easy it was to bite through the neck of the animals. I had a pang of regret at each animal I killed but then when I smelled and tasted the blood that regret was replaced by an insatiable thirst and I drank happily trying to satisfy my craving. I brought down an elk. The larger game animals tasted better. I still hadn't taken a deer yet. It will be hard for me to take a deer because they are so pretty. Edward had an elk also. I like the taste of cougar like Edward does more than anything. Someday we are going in search of cougar or bear. Edward said bears taste so much better. For now, I was happy with the elk. In fact, I was happy…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please give reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11 -- The Meadow

**Chapter 11 – The Meadow**

**Bella:**

I've been sneaking out to the meadow every chance I get. I enjoy the peaceful, quiet solitude it provides for me. It's hard being around everyone all the time and having everyone keep an eye on me like I am going to go on a killing spree at the sound of a human voice. It gets old having to let Edward, Dad, or anyone know where I am at all times. If vampires had to use the bathroom, I'm sure I'd have to inform them of that too! I was getting too aggravated with this today and almost backtalked dad when he asked what I was doing today. I was glad when he left for the hospital and finally made an excuse that I wanted to go to our room and read, alone! Everyone else was downstairs or out somewhere doing whatever. Jake, Seth and Leah were at school. I didn't care. I had to get out of here for a while, so I opened our forest door and leapt to my favorite escape.

Arriving at the meadow I quickly laid down on my back looking up at the beautiful sky. The sun was out for a change and I quickly moved into the sun rays and immediately began to sparkle. How I love to see my skin shimmering in the sunlight. It was amazing! How could Edward ever think this was something to want to hide. I enjoyed seeing my arms glittering. It felt wonderful to lay there and soak it all in. It is usually raining all the time and this was a welcome treat and I got to enjoy it all on my own. As I was laying there, I heard voices. I quickly got up and ran into the cover of the forest to see who it was. I was hoping it was not my family as I would be in trouble. Suddenly a wonderful odor came to my nose. It smelled delicious and I then heard the voices of several people. As I peeked out, I saw a group of 4 hikers, 2 men and 2 women. That's what humans smell like? It was temptingly delicious. My throat began to burn and I had an incredible desire to quench it. It wouldn't take much for me to take them all out, just a quick attack and I could render them all helpless. I could start with the women, or no, maybe the men, and then go for the women, yes, that would be best. I got into an attack stance and for some reason, I stopped realizing what I was about to do. What is wrong with me? I can't attack a human. But they smell so good and my throat burns so much, I got back into the attack stance again, and was ready to pounce when I heard a growl and was knocked to the ground. I looked up into the face of Seth in wolf form.

"Seth! What's the matter with you? You knocked me down. What are you doing here?" I asked.

Forgetting Seth was in wolf form and couldn't answer, I got up and looked over to where I had seen the hikers. They were walking off and as I took a step, Seth stood in front of me growling and baring his teeth. I realized why he knocked me down. I was going to attack them. The sudden realization that I was about to attack and kill 4 people sent me falling back down to the ground. Seth was looking at me and then came up to me wincing.

"Seth, you stopped me from attacking them. Oh, thanks Seth, I'm so glad you were here. Why are you here?" I asked wondering. "Don't tell anybody what almost happened, please! If Dad finds out, I'll really be in for it. Please Seth, let's keep this between us. You help me and I won't tell what you are doing out here instead of being in school."

Seth nodded his head and the two of us walked off back toward the house. He ducked in the woods and went to where he stashes his clothes and phased and came out dressed. I waited for him.

"What have you been up to?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just don't say anything, okay? I'll keep your secret if you keep mine?" Seth asked.

"You're not doing anything you aren't supposed to are you?" I asked.

"No, just skipped class a few times, please don't tell mom and dad, or I'll be in for it just like you," Seth asked.

"Well, don't let it become a habit. I won't say anything this time, but if you do it again, I will tell them. You know how they feel about school and if they knew you were skipping, you would be in deep trouble," I warned him.

"Okay, okay, just don't say anything. I won't do it again. What about you? I thought you weren't supposed to be out of the house alone?" Seth asked.

"I had to get out for once. The walls were closing in on me. Thanks for stopping me from attacking those hikers. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I had hurt anyone. Now I know what Dad meant when he talked about not knowing how I would react if I smelled humans for the first time. I am still shook up," I admitted.

"Don't blow our cover now! Get a hold of yourself. We have to act like nothing happened. I'm going in the front. See you later," Seth said.

I quickly ran to our room and jumped up into the room through the open door. Luckily no one missed me as Edward had honored my wish to be left alone to read. I was shaking as I closed the door and lay down on the bed. I decided to take a shower to try to calm myself down before I had to face anyone.

**3 Days Later:**

I hadn't been out to the meadow by myself since my close call with the hikers. I truly could not get up enough nerve to try sneaking out again, but I was beginning to get that closed in feeling that needed to be relieved by giving myself a much needed break by paying another visit to the beautiful, peaceful meadow. It seemed the ideal place for me to gain some much needed alone time. I was still getting used to being a vampire, and the constant feeling of being watched and having to stay in unless someone was with me gets to me after a while. I decided I needed this break for my own self preservation.

Everyone was occupied, Dad was at the hospital, Mom was at the garden center, Edward was playing his music since I asked for my regular alone time in our room and the others were all out doing this and that. Leah, Seth and Jake were at school. I decided to tempt fate and make a mad dash for my sanctuary. I opened the door that led out to the forest and slipped out and made my way in seconds to the meadow. It was nice, all to myself. I lay down in the spot I always do and looked up at the sky and just soaked in the outdoors. I was lost in my thoughts when I smelled wolves. I sat up and tried to zero in on them. Was it Seth again or some of the others. I ducked in the woods and hid while I tried to make out who it was. I heard them in the distance and they didn't come any closer. I stayed out of sight for a while. I was wondering if Seth was playing some sort of trick on me or just taunting me for being out here alone. After a while, I decided the coast was clear and went back to my spot but closer to the woods in case I had to hide once more. I could hear movement, but nothing close and the smell was waning, so I told myself I was safe. I went back to my mindless daydreaming.

Upwind from where I was laying, little did I know I was being watched by 3 wolves as they kept their distance and tried to stay far enough away so I could not hear them. They kept me in their sights as I lazed on the ground enjoying my solitude. They angrily kept an eye on me for fear of what could happen.

**The Wolves:**

Sam, Paul and Jared smelled a vampire in the area and from the scent they knew it was Bella. They kept smelling for another scent along with hers, but when none came, they decided to check it out. Surely she was not out here alone! She could not be trusted since she is still a newborn. No way would Carlisle allow such a thing to happen. To their surprise, it was just Bella. She could not be left out here alone.

**Sam:**

I mentally told Paul and Jared to keep her in their sights. I needed to phase back to human form and find out why Bella was here alone without any of the others with her. This was too dangerous for her to be out here alone. What if someone happened by and Bella could not stop herself. I had a feeling no one knew Bella was out here alone. Having known Bella for some time now, she is quite the rebellious girl and once she gets something in her head, there is no talking to her. Yes, Carlisle must be informed. I quietly made my way back to where I stash my clothes to phase back and contact Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen," Carlisle said answering the phone.

"Carlisle, this is Sam Uley," I informed him.

"Yes Sam, is everything alright? Are any of the boys hurt?" He asked me.

"No Carlisle, we are all fine. I just need to inform you of something," I said.

"Of course, Sam, what is it?" He asked.

"We were making one of our perimeter runs and came across Bella laying in the meadow all by herself. Is she allowed out alone?" I asked.

"What? No, she knows better than to go out alone. Are you sure the others are not with her?" Carlisle asked.

"No, there are no others, just Bella. We even walked around trying to find another scent but it is just her, and she is just laying there like she is daydreaming." I told him.

"She has no right to be out there. I will leave now and go home and deal with this situation," Carlisle said.

"We will keep an eye on her and make sure nothing happens," I assured him.

"Sam, can you do that for me? I will take care of this when I get home," Carlisle said.

"Sure, doc, we will handle this on our end, you take your time. We will make sure nothing happens and will stay with her until she heads home," I assured him again.

"Oh and Sam, can you keep your presence discreet?" Carlisle asked.

"We have so far. No problem, doc. She's all yours! I thought you would like to handle this," I said to him.

"I certainly will. Thank you, Sam," Carlisle said.

**Bella:**

I was daydreaming about Edward and all that has happened when I realized I had been here longer than I should have. I got myself up and ran as fast as I could back to the house. On my way back, I listened to see if I could hear any wolves in the area. I was wondering if I would run into Seth again and wondered what he is up to. Luckily, I didn't see or hear any more wolves and I continued on toward home. Upon arriving at the house, I didn't see anyone outside anymore. Hopefully, no one came to our room and Edward was still downstairs with his music giving me my alone time. I looked up to our room and I didn't see any movement and I could tell our door was still closed. I stood there for a little and went around to the side to see if Mom was outside or anyone else. No one was there which meant either the others were inside or still away.

I decided I was in the clear and leapt up into the door to our room. I quickly got in and turned back to the door to close it. I turned around and froze in place uttering a sharp gasp. There standing to greet me up against the door of our room with his arms folded across his chest, was my very angry vampire father who was piercing me with a sharp glare that could melt the continent of Antartica! I wish I was in Antartica right now!

"Have a nice visit to your meadow, Bella?" Dad asked still piercing me with that glare.

I felt my stomach do flip flops as I realized he knew where I had been and wondered how he knew that. Right now, I didn't care how he found out, all I wanted to do was get out of this room. I let my fear take over and I quickly turned to open the door to the forest again when I heard dad issue me a warning.

"You are going to have to face me now or later. You can either turn around and deal with me now or make the biggest mistake of your life and step out that door and have to come and face me after you ran from me. The choice is yours, I suggest you choose wisely," Dad warned.

I stopped and stared at my hand on the door handle. It was my last chance to escape and I wanted desperately to turn the handle and jump to freedom. I looked out at the beautiful, peaceful forest, wishing the next hour or so would be as peaceful in here as it looked out there. I knew I could not go out that door or I wouldn't be able to sit for my entire newborn year. I removed my hand from the handle and let it fall to my side. I gave one more glance at the freedom beckoning me outside the door as I resigned myself to turn and face one angry father who was boring a hole through me with is gaze. I turned and slowly faced him.

"I think I better face you now, dad," I offered pitfitully.

"You made a wise choice," dad said.

Dad put his hands down at his sides and began walking toward me. I wanted to back up but knew that wasn't a good idea, so I stayed put watching him walk closer and closer to me. I felt like I was in the shadow of a huge mountain. He loomed above me. Was he always this tall? Because right now he looks to be about 7 feet tall! Stopping right in front of me, dad reached out and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go," he said propelling me forward.

Yeah, I know where this is going…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review! **


	12. Chapter 12 -- Foot in the Mouth

**Chapter 12 – Foot in the Mouth…**

**Carlisle:**

After catching my newest daughter sneaking back in her room from a trip to the meadow, I was guiding her back to my study to discuss this little matter. I could not believe Bella broke my rule about going out alone and sneaking out like this. I could hardly believe what Sam was telling me when he called me. I had a hard time convincing Edward to leave with the others to go on a hunt while I dealt with his mate. He was unwilling to go and wanted to stand by her side, but I reminded him he was not to interfere with my discipline concerning Bella. After explaining to him this is the same thing Emmett and Jasper go through when I have to punish Alice and Rosalie, he came around a little but I still had to make him leave. He wanted me to give Bella a break since she is new to this life and should be allowed a mistake. I had to explain to my son that if I gave her a break on her first offence, it would make her keep trying her hand and she would always try to push it with me. Edward reluctantly agreed and Esme took him under her wing to give us some privacy. Leah, Seth and Jake are not home from school yet.

Right before we got to the study, I heard the door open and close. I then heard Seth call for Esme and bounded up the stairs. He stopped in his tracks when he seen me herding Bella toward my study door. We looked at each other for a moment and then Bella let lose on Seth.

"You! You just had to tell him Seth! You just had to be the 'goody-two-shoe' son and tell dad you had to stop me from attacking those hikers the other day!" Bella shouted at Seth.

"What? What hikers?" I asked stunned to hear this. Sam didn't mention hikers.

"No I didn't!" Seth came back.

"I knew you couldn't keep your mouth shut! I should have known better. You kept quiet until today, what made you blab to Dad today?" Bella yelled at him.

"I-I didn't Bella! I didn't say a word to Dad. I haven't seen Dad all day," Seth admitted.

"What hikers?" I asked again, angrily turning Bella to face me.

"Uh, did I say hikers?" Bella asked looking a little wary.

"Don't you dare try to cover up what you said, Young Lady!" I warned her.

"There's that "young lady" term again! Give me a dollar dad, and I'll let this go!" Bella said grinning.

I could have spanked her right there. I grabbed her and turned her to the side and landed one sharp, hard SMACK on her butt.

"OOWW!" Bella yelped.

"There's your dollar! Don't get cute; you're in enough trouble already. Seth, I think you need to join us in my study," I said to him.

"What? Me? But I didn't do anything Dad!" Seth countered.

"Seth! I won't tell you again! Come in the study with us or do I need to give you a little incentive like I just gave Bella?" I asked.

"Uh, no Dad, I'm coming," Seth said as he walked in before us.

I led Bella in and walked her over to one of the chairs in front of my desk. I then motioned for her to sit. I motioned for Seth to sit in the other one. I then stood in front of them leaning against my desk with my feet crossed and my arms crossed over my chest. I looked at both of my children in front of me. Bella had a worried look but also had an attitude working. Seth just looked worried and scared. I felt a little for Seth, as this was the first time I had him in my study and he was not happy to be here.

"Alright, I will ask again! What hikers?" I asked eyeing both of them.

They both looked at one another. Seth was pleading with his eyes to Bella about something. Bella just looked at him and seemed confused why I kept asking about the hikers. Finally Bella decided to answer me.

"You already know about the hikers. Seth blabbed it to you and that's how you caught me, so why do you keep asking about them?" Bella said.

"You watch your mouth little lady, or you are going to end up with soap in it," I warned her again.

"I told you Bella, I didn't tell Dad anything. This is the first I've talked with him since this morning," Seth said again.

At that, Bella seemed to finally realize Seth was not the one who ratted her out. She looked to Seth again, and then back at me. She had a fearful look on her face as it was dawning on her that I had just found something out she was keeping from me. Seems like Seth knew it too. I will need to get to the bottom of this. Bella was eyeing me sheepishly. I decided to explain to her who called me.

"No, Seth was not the one who told me you were in the meadow alone. Sam called me at the hospital. He, Paul and Jared were doing a perimeter run and smelled your scent. They couldn't figure out why you were out there alone. So Sam phased and called to tell me. They kept an eye on you until you came home and found me waiting for you. Now, for the last time, what hikers?" I demanded of them.

"Um, I-I found Bella…" Seth began before Bella cut him off.

"I was out in the meadow the other day and I smelled humans for the first time. There were 4 hikers nearby and I hid in the forest. The smell was driving my thirst through the roof and all I wanted to do was attack them. I was ready to pounce and the next thing I knew Seth knocked me to the ground in wolf form and he guarded me until they left. No one was hurt," Bella explained.

"Thank heavens Seth found you. Just how many times have you been to the meadow my dear?" I asked her sternly.

"Uh, a-a few times?" Bella answered.

"How many is a few?" I asked again.

"About 7-8 times, anytime I can get a break from the house," Bella admitted.

"Bella! You know you are not allowed to go out by yourself. You could have killed 4 innocent people if Seth hadn't stopped you. Now do you understand why I have placed all these restrictions on you? What if you had killed them? How would you feel?" I asked her.

"Terrible! I'm sorry Dad, but I hate not being allowed out by myself and I'm tired of being in the house all the time and having to let everyone know where I am and what I am doing," Bella complained.

"You knew this was going to be the case. You were warned and you agreed to follow my rules. I told you it is not a punishment but I am being this strict to protect all of us. You need to remember that and do as you are told." I chided her.

"Sorry Dad, it's my fault," Bella admitted.

"Yes it is, and you have broken my rule so you know what's in store for you Young Lady, and before you say it, you are not getting a dollar!" I informed her.

"Figures! Cheapskate!" Bella rubbed in.

"Isabella Marie! Keep it up and you will be sorry!" I warned her again.

"Seth, why were you in the vicinity of the meadow," I asked Seth.

He immediately became nervous. I'm not sure I like this. Seems like he and Bella exchanged a look too. Bella better not be holding back information. Seth better not be either.

"I-I was with some of the guys after school and we were running through the woods. We got too far out and I just made my way home through the woods," Seth explained.

"I don't like you going through the woods without Jake or Leah. You never know who could be out there, even nomads. Stay out of the woods unless the others are with you, son. You are not to be in the woods alone, understood?" I asked him.

"Yes Dad. I'll stay out of the woods," Seth agreed.

"You can go now, Seth, while I deal with our little meadowlark here!" I said.

"Oh cute one dad! That was so funny I forgot to laugh," Bella said smartly.

"This is your last warning, Bella! One more smart remark and you are going to regret it," I warned her.

"I'll just sit here and chirp, I'm a meadowlark, you know!" Bella said again.

"Bel-la!" I said glaring at her.

"Chirp! Chirp! Tweet! Tweet!" Bella piped out.

That did it, I walked over toward her and yanked her up and whacked her on the butt!

She turned to me and yelled, "OOWW! That hurt!"

"Sit down and behave yourself!" I said sternly to her. "Seth, why don't you go out in the yard, but stay around the house?"

"I'll go and check out Mom's garden," Seth said as he quickly left the room.

**Bella:**

_Just great! Me and my big mouth! I thought Seth blabbed to dad about the meadow and the hikers and he didn't even see him today. Now, I've been smarting off to him because I am so mad Sam ratted me out. I knew I heard wolves out there. It would be Sam. He just had to go and call Dad. He always gets in the way. Why does he always catch me in things? What am I, a wolf magnet? How can anyone be so unlucky to be caught in everything you do that is wrong? Oh well, Dad always finds everything out anyway. It was just a matter of time. Wish I had more time, now I'm running out of time and I'm about to feel my first vampire spanking. Oh joy!_

**Carlisle:**

_Bella has pushed about every button I have so far. She is digging herself in deeper and deeper and she is going to be one sorry little newborn if she doesn't stop her smarting off. Why does this child have to be so rebellious? Her name is even part of the word "rebel and rebellious". This child I love dearly but she can really try my patience and it's high time she learns she is never going to win going up against me._

After Seth left, I walked over to the couch and called Bella over also. She got up but stayed by her chair as I seated myself on the couch.

"Alright Young Lady, you know what's coming to you. You broke the rules and went out to the meadow by yourself and would have attacked and killed 4 people if Seth hadn't stopped you. You have been sneaking out 7-8 times by your own admission. I would say you have earned yourself a good hard spanking, missy." I informed her.

"Hmmpf! What's good about it?" Bella started again.

"Are you determined to make this harder on yourself? How many more times are you going to smart off to me?" I scolded her.

"I was just asking a question. What's good about a hard spanking?" Bella bit back at me.

I got up and walked over to her and got in her face and began giving her a stern warning: "Let me tell you something little miss, if you think you are ever going to get the best of me or win in a war of words or wit with me, you have another thing coming! You will never win against me! You just remember who you answer to and who you obey and you better start showing some respect if you don't want a soapy mouth to go along with the sore bottom you are going to be nursing. Do I make myself clear?" I demanded of her.

"How can I ever forget, you keep reminding me over and over, again and again," Bella said sarcastically making a rolling gesture with her hands to emphasize again and again.

"I have had enough!" I said. Walking over to the couch I turned and faced her. "GET OVER HERE! RIGHT NOW!" I demanded of her.

She got up and stormed over to me and stopped right in front of me. She was glaring defiantly at me. I gave her a piercing look and locked eyes with her. It was a battle of the wills that Bella was going to lose. She crossed her arms at me and continued glaring into my eyes. We stood facing each other off. I was determined not to flinch. She kept defying me as I narrowed my eyes more and let out a small growl. That seemed to take her off guard as she blinked and stepped back. I was beginning to cheer my victory silently to myself when Bella, realizing that she lost this battle, let out an exasperated grunt in defeat and angrily shoved me back toward the couch. I sailed backwards hitting the couch with the force of her newborn strength.

I picked myself up from the couch and looked to see if the couch was still in one piece. Luckily it was and I then turned my attention back to my rebellious little newborn. Bella was looking at me with a shocked expression. She seemed amazed at her own strength and was covering her mouth with her hands. She looked at me with regret for making the mistake of hurling me backwards. Yes, she better look remorseful. I then narrowed my eyes at her, locking her eyes to mine and let out an angry growl that almost echoed in the room.

Bella was glued to the spot and had a frightened look on her face as she squeaked out a barely audible, "Oh no!"

"Isabella Marie Cullen, you make it your business to get over here this minute!" I ordered her.

Bella stood staring back at me, looking like she was about to make a run for it. I was hoping she would not try it, but then again, this is Bella…

**TBC: Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13 -- A Line Crossed

**Chapter 13 – A Line Crossed**

**Carlisle:**

_Bella was glued to the spot and had a frightened look on her face as she squeaked out a barely audible, "Oh no!"_

_"Isabella Marie Cullen, you make it your business to get over here this minute!" I ordered her._

I was furious at my newborn daughter. I warned her that she would never win if she decided to go up against me. She has crossed a line by trying to match wills with me and for smarting off to me repeatedly. I have had it with her little theatrics and now she is going to pay the price for her stubborn willfulness.

"I said get over here!" I called to her again.

Bella stood frozen to the spot and couldn't bring herself to move. I then took a step towards her. She took a step backward and turned to look toward the door.

"Don't you dare try it, young lady," I warned again.

Bella, desperate to escape my wrath, flashed toward the door. Unfortunately for her, even though she is a newborn, I flashed also and beat her to the door. She ended up nose to nose with me. She stopped and gave a startled cry realizing she was now face to face with me. I grabbed hold of her and turned her around and began swatting her all the way to the couch.

I walked her to the couch at human speed. I landed a hard SWAT one after the other. Bella yelped and hopped up in the air after each swat. I didn't say a word as I continued swatting her all the way to the couch. Bella yelped and pleaded all the way, still jumping after each whack.

When we got to the couch, I stopped and peeled her jeans and underpants down all the way to her ankles. Bella continued crying and pleading with me.

"No, please not bare! Dad! No, please! I-I'm s-sorry! Noooooo!" She begged.

I then sat down on the couch and yanked her over my knee. I adjusted her and raised my right knee to make her bottom more accessible. She was pleading and begging but her cries fell on deaf ears as I prepared to give her a spanking she would never forget. I raised my hand and brought it down sharply on her bare bottom. She shrieked when she felt the first smack. This was her first time receiving a spanking as a vampire and her nerve endings would be even more sensitive since I swatted her across the room. I still said nothing as I continued my barrage with my hand against her naughty little newborn butt. I spanked the smart sassiness and willful defiance right out of her. She felt my wrath on her bottom. She was trying to wiggle free but I just held her tighter and closer to my body as my hand continued its assault on her bottom. Bella was sobbing and kicking her feet up and down. I landed sharp swats to her thighs for kicking her feet and she stopped and did her best to hold her legs still.

I then slid her a little forward as I positioned her to tend to her sit spots and upper thighs. She knew what was coming and began pleading and bouncing up and down on my lap. This only got her more stinging swats for acting this way. She settled down and I applied the hardest swats yet to her thighs and sit spots. Bella was howling and I landed several more smacks before I stopped and let her cry it out.

Bella was still crying and sobbing. I was spent and laid back against the couch. I let her lay there to get herself under control. I still said nothing as I let her cry it out and I sat back to settle myself down. I was still very disappointed and angry with her that she would attempt such willful defiance at me. I knew her hormones would be rampant, but this was inexcusable. I held her down over my knee with my hands on her back. She was not getting up until I allowed her to. I was going to make sure she knows whom she answers to, whom she better show respect to and whom she listens to. I was going to reinforce to her that I am in charge and she better not forget it. I was going to make her stay over my lap as further punishment until I felt she had learned her lesson. Let her lie over my knee and feel the embarrassment of being in such a position can cause.

**At The Hunt:**

**Edward:**

"Alice, what is happening? What do you see? Is Bella all right? Is Dad done spanking her?" I asked my sister.

"Yes and no," Alice said cautiously.

"What do you mean yes and no? Is he done or not?" I asked again.

"Yes, the spanking is over, but he is teaching her a little lesson in humility?" Alice said.

"What? How?" I asked again.

"Bella was really smart to Daddy and really gave him a hard time. She tried to phase from him and she got mad and shoved him back into the couch." Alice informed me.

"Oh dude, her butt is toast. Pops will tear up her butt," Emmett declared.

"Shut up Emmett! I need to get back and help her. She doesn't deserve this," Edward exclaimed.

"No, Edward! If Bella did this to your father, she deserves to be punished as he sees fit. You will not interfere with this, baby," Mom told me holding me back.

"But Mom, I have to stop this, she will be mortified. He spanked her, that's enough," I said pulling free of her.

"Edward Cullen! You stop right there, young man! Bella was very disrespectful, rude and rebellious to your father again. He has spanked her before and she knows better than to behave like this. If she had the audacity to shove your father, then she deserves anything he sees fit to give her. You know your father, he will not hurt her, but he needs to drive a point home to her or she will always be disrespectful to him. You are not going back to the house until we get the all clear from Alice. Do I make myself clear," Mom demanded.

"Yes Mom, but as soon as Alice says, I'm heading back," I informed her.

"That's fine son, but until then you will stay here with us," Mom said.

"You have to give them time, bro, this is what Emmett and I have to endure when our mates are in hot water with Papa," Jasper added.

"I don't know how you take it," I admitted to them.

"It's not easy for any of us, but we have to respect Daddy and he needs to keep us all in line. You will get used to it," Alice offered.

"Are you used to it," I asked looking at my Pixie sister in the eyes.

"Um, no, but I trust daddy and that's what you have to do," Alice replied.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this," I said to them.

"Come here, baby, sit with me," Mom said holding her arms open to me. I sat next to her on a log and let her embrace me.

**Back in the Study:**

**Bella:**

I finally settled down after dad blistered my butt off. That really hurt and was the worst one he ever gave me. I must be here over his lap for about a half hour now. Is he ever going to let me up? He hasn't said a word and I'm afraid to talk and also afraid to ask if I can get up. How embarrassing is this? It's bad enough during the spanking, but laying here in this position is worse. I can't budge and I'm a newborn! Dad must really be strong. Maybe if I move a little and attempt to get up he will say something to me or let me up. So I am moving slightly and attempting to raise up…SMACK!

"OOWW! Da-ad! Can I get up? Please!" I begged finally finding the nerve to ask.

"NO! You lay here and learn a good lesson, young lady! You will never shove me or smart off to me like that again. You just lay here and remember your place and learn some respect! A little extra time in this position might teach you some manners and the proper way to address your parents. In a few minutes, we are going to go over the proper way to behave in this family and you are in the perfect position to answer my questions." Dad scolded me.

I guess I really pulled a good one this time. Must have gone just a little too far with the shove. I really didn't think he would fly back into the couch like that. I forgot I have strength now. Good thing I didn't break his pet couch or I'd still be getting it. Man, this is the pits! What a position to be in. How much longer do I have to lay here facing the floor? I hate this…

**Carlisle:**

I am still upset with Bella by they way she acted. I still cannot believe she actually shoved me. None of my other children had ever done anything close to that. This is the first few days of her newborn stage, what about when she really gets upset with someone or something? This is one reason why I am holding her here to drive a message home. Be disrespectful or disobedient and you are going to pay the price. I am hoping this punishment makes an impression on her. She needs to realize that she will never get by with any type of behavior like she exhibited to me earlier. If I have to tan her hide every night, she is going to learn to respect me and show the same regard to others. She needs to learn who is in charge and that would be me!

"So, Bella, have you learned anything from your first vampire spanking?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I won't shove you again," Bella said.

"Is that all you learned?" I asked hoping she would see it my way.

"No, I learned it's not a good idea to shove your father, but you sure went flying. You were actually airborne!" Bella stated happily.

"So you think that was something to be proud of?" I questioned her.

"I-I guess not, since you put it that way," Bella admitted.

"You better say that. I can keep you over my knee for as long as it takes for you to learn your lesson," I threatened her.

"Come on dad, let me up, this is embarrassing," Bella pleaded. "Please let me up!"

"Good, hopefully you will learn from this and watch your attitude, your mouth, your temper and remember to obey my rules," I suggested to her.

"How could I ever forget when you keep pounding it into my butt!" Bella said smartly again.

"Well, I see you still need a little lesson in curbing your sassiness," I said raising my hand again.

SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK

"OOWW! OW! DA-AD!" OOWWWW!"

"Now let's try that again, what are you going to do when addressing me, little lady?" I posed the question to her again.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'll watch how I talk to you and not smart off to you and do as I'm told," Bella stated.

"What about obeying the rules?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, I'll obey your stupid rules, even if they are ridiculous," Bella smarted off again.

"Hmmmpf, I thought sure that last sampling would have gotten through to you! My mistake, I'll take care of that right now," I told her.

"Uh, no, wait, I'm sorry, no, no, no, no!" Bella pleaded.

SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK

"OOHHH OOWW! OOWW! OOWWIE! OW! DAD PLEASE!" Bella cried.

"Are you going to stop this ridiculous behavior and act like the lovely young lady I so proudly call my newest daughter?" I questioned her. That seemed to make a little headway and she seemed to settle down a little at that.

"Y-yes dad, I-I'm sorry for acting this way, I-I don't know where that all came from. I-I was just so angry at the moment. I'm really, really sorry dad," Bella said with sincerity.

I picked her up at that and stood her before me. I leaned forward and pulled up her pants. She looked at me with venom-stained cheeks and I opened my arms up to her. She immediately dove into my arms. I held her as she snuggled and laid her head beneath my chin. I held her carefully to avoid her bottom coming into contact with anything and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Bella, please don't make me punish you like that again. Please try to obey my rules and stop being so smart with me. It does not become you at all. I have these rules to protect you and everyone else. You need to realize they are not a punishment. I know this is a lot to deal with, but you knew this when you decided to go ahead and become one of us. You have to trust me and obey me. I expect the same from you as I do all my other children. You will respect your mother and me and you will obey me. If not, you know what to expect. Will you please try harder, Bella," I asked her.

"Yes dad, I'm sorry. I can't control my emotions too well. It seems I am all over the place. I either want to cry or tear the walls down. I hate the way I have been acting but I can't seem to stop it. Please forgive me," Bella asked.

"Of course you are forgiven. There will be a lot of days where you will feel like this. Your emotions are all over the place trying to deal with the changes. When you feel like this, please come and talk with me. Things may turn out differently if you do that," I suggested.

"Okay, I'll try, but sometimes I can't stop myself. I guess I'm destined to never sit during my newborn year or years, Bella stated.

"Oh please, don't say years," I said. Bella looked up at me and we laughed at that one…

**TBC: Please give reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14 -- The Cullen Wolves

**Chapter 14 – The Cullen Wolves**

**Carlisle:**

It has been a few days since I disciplined Bella for her meadow trips. Things have been going pretty smoothly for our family and that has me worried! It never goes smoothly in the Cullen Clan. I have been on high alert lately since Bella's punishment. She has been doing very well and shows great restraint when it comes to her thirst. She has been asking when she can see Charlie, but I am still a little leery about that one. It can happen so suddenly and with her newborn strength and speed, we may not be able to intervene in time. I think she needs to wait a little more until seeing him. I have allowed her to talk with him on the phone and that has appeased her. He is anxious to see Bella also, but Sue Clearwater has given him enough explanation that he is content to wait and just talk to her on the phone. Thank goodness for Sue. Bella still has been smarting off to me at times and I have checked her when she has. Mostly with a look or a warning.

One thing that has me concerned is Seth. I just have that feeling something is going on and he is keeping something from us. I can't figure out why he was in the woods the other day when he stopped Bella from attacking those hikers. He claims it was just that he and some of the pack were out goofing off and got too far in the woods and he just came home that way. I hope that is all it is. Seth is the sweetest boy. He just has that wonderful happy disposition that makes you want to be around him. He has such a love for Esme and I and we for him. He has blended in with my family easier and more willing than the others. I just love that boy. He makes me smile just thinking of him.

In a few minutes I have to leave for my shift at the hospital. Leah, Jake and Seth are getting reading for school. I am going to offer the boys a ride this morning. Leah drives herself with the car we purchased for her. I am going to my study and will grab my bag and head downstairs to face my morning brood of teenagers. There is never a dull moment around here.

"Morning darling," Esme greeted me.

"Good morning love," I said planting a kiss on her lips.

"Are you two at it already," Jake said walking in smelling breakfast waiting for him.

"Yes we are, so just turn your head," I told him laughing. "How about I drop you boys by school this morning?" I offered.

"Cool! That would be great, but isn't it out of your way, daddy vamp?" Jake asked.

"Not so much, I'd just like to spend a little time with my wolf boys," I explained.

"Why, who's in trouble," Jake asked a little wary.

"Not me!" Seth said coming in for breakfast.

"Well, me either! Is it Leah?" Jake asked happily.

"Shut up you wolf-brain," Leah said knocking him on the arm as she came in for breakfast. "I'm not in trouble."

"No one is in trouble, I just thought it would be nice to have a little time together, that's all," I explained.

"Time together for what?" Seth asked realizing he missed something.

"Daddy vamp wants to take you and me to school this morning, this sounds fishy," Jake offered again.

"Jacob, your father just wants to spend a little time with you and Seth since he rarely sees you with his work schedule. That's all," Esme offered.

"Dad, you don't have to take us to school, it's out of your way," Seth said.

"Trying to get rid of me, Seth?" I asked smiling at him.

"No, no I-I didn't mean that, it's just…it's out of the way," Seth said to me.

"Nothing is out of the way for me when it comes to spending a little extra time with you," I told him.

Esme had made pancakes and bacon and both Jake and Seth had a hefty stack of them on their plates. They were inhaling them. Leah had a few pancakes on her plate and a glass of juice. She looked at both of them gulping the food down and shook her head in disgust.

"How's nursing school going Leah," Esme asked.

"Fine, I have a lot of clinicals coming up," Leah said.

"If you need any help, just let me know," I offered her.

"Thanks dad, I may take you up on that." Leah said. "Mom, Dad, I-I have something to tell you."

Oh no, now what? My mind quickly changed gears and looking at Leah's face it seemed serious. "What is it, Leah?" I asked wondering what she would say.

"It's nothing bad, I-I met someone at school," Leah announced.

I gave a sigh of relief, but then didn't feel so relieved as this would be a whole new problem! What did I say, never a dull moment in the Cullen Clan!

"Who darling?" Esme asked.

"A guy! He's in my one class and he started talking to me and bought me a coffee. He wants to take me out this Friday night. Can I go?" Leah asked looking at both of us.

"What's wrong with this dude that he would want to go out with you?" Jake asked laughing.

"Jacob! That was not nice. You apologize to your sister," Esme scolded him.

"Sorry, but who is he and where is he taking you? I don't think you should go with him," Jake said turning protective.

"Shut up, what do you know?" Leah came back.

"I would like to meet him first before we allow you to go out with him. Why don't you invite him here so we can meet him and find out a little about him first." I said to her growing a little concerned.

"What? Why? He's a nice guy and I don't want to scare him off bringing him here to meet everyone at once. He just wants to take me to a movie in Port Angeles." Leah said.

"No! Not in Port Angeles and not before we meet him. You invite him here so we can meet him and you can go in town here for a bite to eat or something," I said to her.

"But Dad, I'm 20! I should be able to date someone and not have to subject him to the Spanish Inquisition!" Leah complained.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but that is my final say on the matter. I'm not comfortable letting you go to Port Angeles for a movie. He has to come here first and meet your mother and I. Then we can talk about possibly going to Port Angeles for a date later on." I said with a little sternness.

"Da-ad, he even got advance tickets to the movie we want to see and we are supposed to go Friday evening. I can't tell him 'no' now! Dad, please!" Leah pleaded.

"I said no! If you would have told us about him sooner and we had met him already, that would be different. I'm sorry, we need to meet him first," I said again.

"Come on Dad! Mom, how can I say no to him? Friday is tomorrow! Dad, Mom, come on!" Leah begged.

"I'm sorry dear, but I agree with your father. We need to meet him first. We don't even know his name," Esme said.

"His name is David," Leah said.

"David what?" I asked her.

"Uh, I-I'm not sure. I didn't ask him," Leah said.

"Oh yeah, that's going to convince the old man to let you go out with him," Emmett said coming to offer his opinion. "Besides, how much do you know about this gink?"

"He's not a gink," Leah said.

"Old man?" I said giving Emmett the eye.

"Come on Pops, what are you, 375+?" Emmett said grinning.

"I am not over 375 yet, mister," I said frowning at my comedian son.

"Can we get back to my date? Come on Dad, please?" Leah asked again.

"Leah, you don't even know his last name. No young lady, it is too soon to allow you to go to Port Angeles with someone you barely know. You only started your nursing classes in the last 2 weeks, so I'm sorry. You need to have this young man meet us first. Then we will decide. No date on Friday night, young lady and I mean it," I said to her.

"Dad, you're being unreasonable! I'm a wolf you know," Leah countered.

"You're going to be a grounded wolf if you don't let this drop, young lady. I don't want to discuss this any more. You know the conditions. You ask him to come and meet us and let us know the day so we can make sure it works for all of us. Understood?" I said to her.

"I don't think this is fair. I bet you wouldn't say this to Jacob," Leah came back.

"Leah, I'm warning you, watch yourself or you will be sorry, my dear," I said. "And I would make Jacob bring his date here too, so that's a heads up to you, Jake!"

"I'm going to school. Nothing else for me to do but go to class and be miserable. I can't even date now without permission. This is so unfair," Leah said.

Leah got up and grabbed her backpack and hurried out the door slamming it shut. I was going to go after her but Esme stopped me and said to let her go since she was upset. So was I, but I decided to honor Esme's wishes.

"Alright, are you boys finished so we can get going?" I said to my 2 wolf sons.

"You don't have to take us to school, Dad," Seth said.

"Yeah, daddy vamp. We're not 12!" Jake said grinning.

"Get in the car! Can't we have a little bonding time?" I said to each of them.

"Okay, but you're not walking me in and holding my hand," Jake said to me.

"What a great idea!" I said.

I then walked over to Jacob and grabbed him by the hand and started pulling him off the stool. He just looked at me with a shocked looked on his face.

"Come one Jake, let daddy take you to school and meet your teachers!" I said leading him toward the door to the garage.

"Oh no you don't! You're not doing that to me!" Jake said trying to pull his hand out of mine.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Hey Pops! He needs one of those old-fashioned beanie hats with the propeller on top! Ha ha ha!" Emmett laughed.

"Shut up Emmett! Mind your own business," Jake yelled to him. Seth was laughing so hard he was almost falling off the chair. "Yeah, don't laugh Seth, you're coming in the car with us!" Jake reminded him. Seth then looked toward me with a pleading look.

"That's right Seth, come on son, join daddy and Jakey!" I said to him holding my hand out.

Seth got up and skipped over to us. He had a big grin on his face as he grabbed my other hand. "Okay daddy, let's go!" Seth said pulling us into the garage. We could hear Esme and Emmett laughing in the kitchen as we got in the car. It was nice to leave on a happier note but my thoughts then went back to my upset wolf daughter, Leah. We got in the car with Jake complaining the whole time.

"Don't think you're getting out of the car at the rez school daddy vamp, or I'm jumping out the window," Jake threatened.

"You will not jump out the window of my car, young man," I said to him. "If you do, you know what will happen and I'll do it right at the school in front of everyone!" I warned him.

"Yeah, you would too! Just let us out like normal, please daddy vamp! This day has already started off wrong," Jake said disgusted.

"I won't embarrass you son, just a little time to have together for a change. So how is school going?" I asked both of them.

"Are you kidding? It's school, we hate it!" Jake stated simply enough.

"How about you Seth?" I asked hoping for a better answer.

"It's there and we have to go, unless you let us drop out?" Seth said smiling.

"Dream on, Seth, no way would daddy and momma vamp allow that!" Jake said.

"That's right and don't you forget it!" I said warningly to Seth. He got a strange look on his face when I said that. I wonder what is going on with that boy lately. He seems like he is hiding something. Just makes me wonder. I was lost in my thoughts trying to come up with what Seth could be up to when Jake brought me back to reality.

"Uh, daddy vamp! We go to the high school on the rez, not Forks High School like the other folks!" Jake said laughing.

I looked up and realized I had driven right to Forks High School. Force of habit I guess. I then looked at them and we laughed. I backed the car up and turned around and headed in the right direction and made the day for my two wolf sons who were laughing and relentlessly teasing me now.

"Wow, that 300 years creeping up on you, dad?" Seth said laughing.

"I thought you vampires were always on the ball. I didn't think dementia affected your kind," Jake said poking more fun.

"Laugh all you want now, but you won't when we get to the school and I get out and kiss you each goodbye!" I teased them.

"Oh, now that's just sick! Just stop the car here and we'll run the rest of the way." Jake said.

"No, you'll be late then. I'll get you there, just cool your heels!" I said to them. They laughed at that analogy.

Pulling up to the Rez high school I asked where to drop them off. All of the Quiluetes looked as they saw my black Mercedes pull up and come to a stop. Jake and Seth got out and I could see their discomfort. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I don't want to embarrass them. Then I heard the others come up and comment about the cool car and how they wished they could be brought to school like that. They were all laughing and slapping each other on the back. No harm seems to have been done. I watched as my 2 wolf sons walked to their respective classes. I noticed some of the boys in the pack and Seth go their separate ways. I still have an uneasy feeling about something. I will have to keep an eye on my youngest cub.

My shift at the hospital went quickly as we had many small emergencies to take care of today. Later in the afternoon, things had quieted down. My colleague came on board and suggested I take this advantage and get home early today. I couldn't agree more. I thanked him and said goodbye to the staff and made my way back to my home. I arrived about an hour and a half early and saw my beautiful wife out in her garden. I parked my car and walked over to her. She saw me and gave me that beautiful smile that tugged at my heart.

"Carlisle! What brings you home so early?" Esme asked.

"You do, my love! Things got slow and my colleague suggested I take advantage and come home and spend more time with the family. Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Bella and Edward are out for a hunt. Rosalie, Em, Jasper and Alice went in town for a movie. Leah is still at class and so are the boys." Esme said.

"Did you hear anything from Leah today?" I asked Esme.

"No, I certainly hope she comes home in a better mood. She should have asked sooner. I feel bad saying no to her, but she needs to follow our rules." Esme said. "I really am uncomfortable letting her date someone we know nothing about."

"Exactly why we said no. She will have to deal with it and next time maybe she will act quicker. I am going in to my study to drop my bag and change clothes." I told Esme. She was in the middle of planting more flowers.

Walking into the house, I heard noise upstairs. As I got to my study, I heard music coming from Seth's room. Why was he home? I walked down the hall and didn't hear anything from Jake's room. I went down to his room and listened at the door. Yes, Seth was in there. I knocked on the door and immediately heard the music turn down and rustling coming from the room.

"Seth, may I come in?" I asked waiting for a reply.

"Uh, yeah dad, just a minute," Seth called. I waited and then the door opened. Seth looked at me startled.

"Why are you home son? Shouldn't you still be in school?" I asked him.

"Um, we got out early today for teachers meeting or something," Seth said looking a little wary.

"You didn't mention that this morning," I said to him.

"Uh, you didn't ask," Seth said nervously laughing.

I gave him a hard stare. I then walked into his room to look at his books. I went over and started looking through them. I then turned to him and asked about his homework.

"Do you have your homework done?" I asked him.

"No, haven't started it yet," Seth offered.

"Why weren't we told you would get out early today?" I asked him.

"Uh, I guess we forgot to mention it," Seth said.

"Seth, is there anything you need to tell me?" I asked.

"No dad, why?" Seth replied.

"You seem a little nervous. Are you sure there is nothing you need to tell me or talk about?" I asked again.

"No dad, nothing. I-I better get cracking on this homework," Seth said turning toward his desk.

"Alright, get to it," I said walking out and heading toward my study. As I was almost to the study, I heard the door open and large footsteps trudging up the stairs. It was Jacob. Oh good, just who I wanted to see.

"Hey daddy vamp! How was your day at the medicine pit?" Jake asked.

"Fine, Jake. Your day?" I asked him.

"Lousy, I was at school. I told you I hate it," Jake said laughing.

"Hey Jake, did you get out early today for something?" I asked waiting anxiously for his reply.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it this morning. They had some teacher meeting or whatever they do. Yeah, we got out early today," he admitted.

"Okay, just asking. Seth was here and I was just checking since no one mentioned it. Get to your homework, young man," I said to Jake.

"Man, always a slave driver!" Jake said laughing again.

"Always! Get to it, mister," I said smiling back at him. Walking back to my study, I began working on some paperwork for the hospital.

**Jacob:**

Wonder why daddy vamp asked about being let out early. I hope Seth isn't up to something. I'm going to go check on him and see what I can get out of him. I hadn't noticed him doing anything different. One thing is for sure, daddy vamp has his radar on and it's directed at Seth.

"Hey Seth, can I come in," I asked pounding on his door and just entering.

"Hey, you're supposed to wait until I say come in," Seth said grinning.

"What are you up to?" I asked not giving him a chance to balk.

"Nothing, why?" Seth said.

"Cause daddy vamp asked me why we were out early and he seems to have his "dad radar" aimed in your direction. If you're doing anything, you better come clean. Because if he finds out anything, your ass belongs to him and you won't be able to use it for a long time," I warned him.

"I'm not up to anything. Don't worry about me," Seth said a little nervously.

I just looked at him and then turned to leave. "Okay, it's your funeral. Just watch yourself, that's all I'm saying," I warned. I left and went back to my room. He's on his own, because whatever he is up to, I want no part of it. Good luck! Man, I can't wait till Leah gets home. I bet she is going to be in trouble again. She wasn't in a good mood this morning and I'm sure she didn't get any better all day. Fireworks may be shot off tonight. This may be good…

**To Be Continued…What could Seth be up to?**

**Please give reviews… **


	15. Chapter 15 -- A Wild Friday Night

**Chapter 15 – Friday Night**

**Carlisle: **

**Thursday Evening:**

After I changed clothes I went downstairs. Esme was making dinner for our wolf children. I decided to go down and see if I could help or get in the way. She usually told me to just sit there and talk to her. That's what she said this time too. Not too much longer after that Leah came home and we heard her car pull up. Esme and I both looked at each other wondering what kind of mood she would be in.

"I certainly hope she has seen things our way," Esme offered.

"Me too! She will just have to deal with our rules like all of our other children," I said. Leah then came in the kitchen door from the garage. She actually looked pleasant.

"Hi mom and dad!" Leah said.

"Hello dear! How were your classes today, sweetheart?" Esme asked her.

"Fine. Oh about Dave, I asked if he could come by and meet you. Are you free on Sunday afternoon around 4:00 p.m.?" Leah asked.

"Yes sweetie, that should work out fine," I said to her. "Did you find out his last name?"

"Um, yes I did," Leah said turning her head.

"What is it? Do we know the family?" I asked a little more curious now. She acted like she didn't want to say his name.

"Uh, no, I don't think you know him or his family," Leah said still not wanting to say his name.

"What's wrong, Leah?" Esme asked. "Why won't you say his name?"

"Is Emmett here?" Leah asked.

"Upstairs with Rosalie," Esme said. At that, we heard the door open and Emmett flashing down to the kitchen.

"What? What's his name, come on Leah, what is it?" Emmett said barely containing himself.

After Emmett came down, quiet as an elephant, that drew everyone else down to the kitchen to find out the name of the guy Leah was interested in. I could see the distraught look on Leah's face. I felt sorry for her.

"Dad, do I have to say it out loud?" Leah asked me.

"Why Leah, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing is wrong, dad, he just has an odd name and, well, you know how my ignorant brothers will act," Leah said glaring at Emmett, Jasper, Jake and Seth.

"Oh now I have to hear it! Come on Leah, what is it? I'm dying here!" Emmett said.

"You're dead already," Jasper said causing Jake and Seth to laugh. Alice and Rosalie now came in to see what was going on.

"Leah, you might as well tell us, you know they will find out anyway," I said to her. "Guys, try not over-react!" Leah looked at me and realized she might as well get it over with.

"Oh, alright! His name is David Poppendicker." Leah said.

There was total silence as everyone looked incredulously at Leah and then at each other. Everyone sat in stunned silence until Alice, yes little Alice, let out a slight giggle. Then everybody broke out laughing. Emmett was on the floor rolling around. Even Esme and I couldn't keep a straight face. Esme had a lid in front of her face laughing. Jasper, Jake and Seth were practically falling on each other. Finally everyone got their breath and settled down.

"I knew everyone would act like that! And you wonder why I didn't want to bring him home to meet everyone," Leah said with disgust.

"I'm sorry Leah, but you have to admit it is a strange name," I said trying to placate her.

Leah stood there looking at me then at everyone else, who were grinning but trying their best not to laugh again. Leah looked back to me and said, "Dad, how am I going to go look at him and keep a straight face?"

Everyone including Leah laughed at that one. Then Jacob had to make it worse by yelling out, "Hey, get this! Leah Clearwater Cullen Poppendicker!" That just threw everyone on the floor. I was even leaning over the counter laughing. Finally everyone got a hold of themselves and settled down again.

"Leah, sweetheart, you will do just fine, and we will not embarrass you when you bring him over here Sunday evening, will we children?" Esme said threateningly to them.

"No ma'am" everyone said.

Jake then offered another thought. "Well, it could be worse."

"How so?" Emmett asked.

"His name could be "Dickerpoppen!" Jake said. That got everyone going again. Finally, dinner was finished and our wolf children sat down to eat. The others left for the living room.

**Friday Morning:**

Coming down in the morning, Jake and Seth were already chowing down on breakfast. They both looked my way when I came in the kitchen and kissed Esme.

"You do realize you are scarring us for life," Jake teased.

"Hush!" Esme said waving her hand at him.

I settled myself down at the counter to read through the newspaper. I started browsing through it as Jake was slurping a bowl of cereal, and that was after eating bacon, eggs and toast. "Jacob, don't slurp your cereal. Eat it with a little etiquette, could you please?" I said to him.

"Sorry, I'll gulp it down so you won't have to hear me," Jake said and he began chugging down like an uncivilized person.

"Jacob, mind your manners!" Esme scolded. Not long after that Leah came down to eat breakfast. She fixed herself a plate of eggs and bacon and settled down at the counter.

"Uh, mom and dad, I'm going to be out late tonight. Me and 3 other girls from my class are going to the one girl's house for a study group tonight. We are covering some material that is a little complicated and we have a test coming up soon. Is that okay?" Leah asked.

"Where is this girl's house?" I asked her.

"Right outside of Forks. Can I go, I really need to learn this stuff," Leah asked again.

"I guess that will be okay, but you be home by 11 p.m." I told her.

"Oh come on, dad! It's Friday night, can't I stay out later?" Leah pleaded.

"I said 11 p.m. That is plenty of time to study. You will be home by that time, young lady," I said sternly to her.

"Oh alright! Can't even study without a curfew," Leah complained.

"That's right so get used to it," I countered. At that Leah was ready to leave. "Leah, you will have your cell phone on at all times and I expect you to check in with us now and then," I ordered.

"Oh brother! I'm not 16 you know, dad!" Leah growled.

"You're beginning to act like it! You either check in or you will be coming home sooner or not going at all. Take your pick," I said without looking up from my paper.

"Mom! Help!" Leah whined.

"Nope, I agree with your father, sweetheart!" Esme said. Leah grumbled as she walked out the kitchen door to her car. We both looked at each other and smiled.

**Later that Evening:**

All of us were in the living room, I was reading, Esme, Alice and Rosalie were going into Port Angeles to shop for shoes that some store had a big sale on, Jasper and Emmett were playing video games and Jake and Seth were out doing perimeter runs. Edward and Bella came in from their cottage. They had spent some alone time there today and now were coming home. Bella had been irritable and smarting off all week. Each day her and I had a confrontation about something. Now she is mad because I still won't let her see Charlie. I hope she doesn't start it up again.

"Evening Edward and Bella," I said to them.

"Hi dad," Edward said. He nudged Bella to acknowledge my greeting. She gave a snotty look my way. She is really pushing it.

"Dad, why can't I see Charlie?" Bella started again.

"Bella, I explained to you, it is too early," I tried to explain again.

"Come on dad, I want to see him," Bella whined.

"Bella, it has only been 2 week since your change, it is way too early to be around humans. I don't want anything to happen with Charlie. You will have to wait a bit," I tried reasoning with her again.

"Well, it's not fair. I want to see him," Bella said sarcastically.

Esme came over, "Bella, sweetheart, your father is right. It is too soon."

"I won't hurt him! Edward will be there! Please!" Bella pleaded.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you cannot see him yet." I said. Bella stomped her foot in defiance.

"Bella, I am warning you. I have had about enough of your sarcasm this week. If you don't watch it, you are going to end up in my study!" I warned her.

"Babe, please. Dad is right, you need to listen to him. He knows what he is doing. We all went through this and Dad has always been right. Please, darling!" Edward said to her.

At that moment Rosalie, Alice and Esme got their things together to head out for their shopping spree to add to their collection of shoes which could fill a house in itself! Bella saw them getting ready to leave. Oh no, this isn't going to go well.

"Where are you guys going?" Bella asked them.

"We are going shopping for shoes in Port Angeles. There is a huge sale and we have to be there," Alice replied.

"Can I come?" Bella asked. The three of them stopped short and looked at her.

"You hate shopping!" Alice said.

"Bella, you cannot go shopping in a crowded mall in a crowded city. Do you not see the danger there?" I pointed out.

"Just what I thought! Of course I can't go, I might go on a killing spree," Bella spouted off.

"Yes you could, and that is why you cannot go!" I stated matter of factly to her.

"Oh blow it out your ass dad!" Bella yelled at me balling up her fists.

"That's it young lady!" I said standing up.

"Bella, don't speak to your father that way," Esme chided her.

"Same goes for you Mom, or should I say, Little Miss Do-Gooder!" Bella spat at Esme.

Esme was taken aback and let out a shocked gasp. She had a very hurt look on her face and her eyes welled with venom tears. I had it at that point. I walked over to Esme and hugged her. "Don't listen to her, darling. It's her hormones raging. She really doesn't mean it."

"Yes I do. Don't go telling me what I mean or don't mean. What the f_ _ _? Now you're telling me what I mean when I'm talking! I'm sick of having to get your permission to walk across the room. So, yeah, up your ass with your stupid rules!" Bella shrieked.

"Bella!" Edward shouted at her. She stopped and looked at him with a surprised look. Everyone else was shocked at her outburst. There was silence from the others as they all stood looking at her.

"Isabella Marie! I abhor slapping anyone in the face, but so help me if you curse at me or your mother one more time, you will feel my hand across your mouth!" I warned her.

Edward then grabbed Bella by the arm and walked her over to me. She began fighting him. "Edward! No! Stop! Let me go!" Bella said to him. Stopping right in front of me still holding Bella, Edward handed her over to me.

"Here you go dad. Now I understand when you told me that you would be the one who would discipline Bella throughout her newborn year and to leave it up to you. I'm sorry for what Bella said to you and mom," Edward said.

"Edward, how could you?" Bella said glaring at Edward.

"Bella! You have no right to talk to Mom and Dad like that. You deserve whatever dad gives you," Edward said to her.

Bella just looked at him and then looked to me. She knew she went too far. I grabbed hold of her and she took a step back. I looked her right in the eyes and narrowed my eyes at her and said in a low voice, "Let's go!" I walked her to the stairs and then to the upstairs bathroom.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice left for Port Angeles and their shopping trip. I was hoping this would cheer Esme up. I heard the others all go out for a short hunt while I dealt with my rebellious newborn.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**

_**A/N: The name I used for Leah's boyfriend was totally made up. I took it off the top of my head. If this happens to be anyone's name, I'm sorry! **_


	16. Chapter 16 -- A Trying Night

**Chapter 16 – A Trying Night**

**Carlisle:**

Arriving at the bathroom, I herded my rebellious newborn in and closed the door. I closed the toilet lid and made her sit on it. I then unwrapped a new bar of soap and ran it under the water to make it suds. Bella was whimpering and holding her hands over her mouth.

"Bella, open your mouth," I ordered her.

"No way!" She said through her hands that were clamped tightly over her mouth.

"Open your mouth, or I will!" I said to her in no uncertain terms.

She glared at me and kept her hands over her mouth, refusing to budge.

"You have to the count of 3 and then I will make you open your mouth," I said firmly. "One…two…three." She still refused to open her mouth. "Alright, you asked for it!" I said with disgust.

Having enough of her antics, I threw the soap in the sink and yanked her up. I turned her to the side and landed one hard SMACK at vampire strength on her butt. Her hands flew to her stinging bottom as she shrieked from the sting. I then quickly grabbed the bar of soap and stuck it in her mouth.

"Bite down! And if you bite it in half, you are going to sit here and hold that half in your mouth until I say to spit it out. Now bite down on it," I said to her. I made her sit on the seat and she jumped when her smarting bottom came into contact with the hard lid. She bit down on the bar of soap. "Good, now hold it there for 5 minutes!" I said to her. She looked up at me with wide eyes and mumbled.

"Mmm m mmmm mmmm mm m," she mumbled pleadingly.

"5 minutes young lady!" I said staring back at her. She seemed to realize she didn't have a chance and sat there anxiously waiting to spit the soap out. She was bouncing her feet up and down and grimacing with the stinging soap. Finally, her time was up and I held the waste can up to her mouth. "Spit it out," I said. She immediately spit it in the can.

"YUK! YUK! YUK!" Bella said waiting for the okay to rinse it. I let her sit there a minute longer.

"Okay, rinse it out," I said. Bella jumped to the sink and repeatedly rinsed the horrid soap from her mouth. She grabbed a towel and dried her face off.

"Isabella Marie Cullen! Don't you ever talk to your mother or me like that again or I will not only slap you in the mouth, but you will have a bar of soap in your mouth for a lot longer time," I warned her.

"Yes sir! I'm sorry dad," Bella said to me.

"You know we are not done here," I said to her.

"I know, the study is next," she said as she turned and walked out the bathroom to my study. I followed behind her. Entering the study, she walked over to the couch. "You don't have to lecture me. I know I smarted off and you're going to wallop me," she said motioning to the couch.

"Not much more to say is there?" I said as I sat myself down on the couch and pointed to my right side. Bella came and stood where I pointed. "You know the drill, drop them and lay over my lap," I commanded her. She did as I said and dropped her pants and settled herself over my lap. I did the usual adjusting and readied my hand. "Ready?" I asked her.

"Could we wait a couple of days? I think I would be ready then," Bella said giggling.

"You'd like that, but no, you not only smarted off to your mother and me but cursed at us also. I will not tolerate that kind of disrespect and rudeness. Brace yourself, I am not going lightly on you," I informed her. Bella shifted and whimpered as I raised my hand and brought it down with force.

SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK

Ooww – owww! -oooww dad, I'm sorry – OOOWW!

I continued laying into her alternating SMACKS to each side, bringing my stinging hand down over and over. I didn't stop and kept up a steady tempo for a long while before I took a break and rested my hand. Bella was squirming and howling the whole time. I wasn't finished yet, she was still going to feel my anger at her crude and disrespectful sassiness to Esme and me. I began lecturing her while giving my hand a little more time to rest.

"You will never use that language or curse at us like that again young lady. You belittled yourself and it just showed your blatant disresepect for us as your parents. I will not allow you to hurt your mother like that again, missy.

I then raised my hand and brought it down fast and sharp and re-ignited my assault on her naughty bottom.

"OOWW! NO! NO Dad! I'm sorry…please…it hurts! OOWW!"

I let her have it again and I made her feel each stinging SMACK I landed on her bare tush. She was yelping and kicking her feet up and down. She was trying her best to avoid my hand, but she wasn't going to succeed. I re-adjusted her over my lap and started raining down the fire again as I made her regret her back-talk. She was slapping at the floor and howling with her mouth wide open trying to get off my lap.

I then shifted her forward and reached under my couch for my footstool. I placed my right foot on it raising her bottom up higher to attend to her upper thighs and sit spots.

"NO! Oh please…Dad no…not that…please…I hurt too much…NO!" Bella pleaded.

I didn't say a word and she tried her best to talk me out of assaulting her bottom once again. I raised my hand and then proceeded to do a thorough job of attending to her upper thighs and lighting her sit spots up for her. I toasted her bottom and I lectured her again.

"Are you going to talk to us like that again?" I asked her.

"No…no…I-I'm s-sorry!" She squealed.

I gave her about 6 SMACKS to each side. "Are you going to curse at us like that again?" I questioned her raising my hand again.

"Uh, n-nooo…please…" she said sobbing.

"Well, let's make sure that you don't," I said readying my hand again. Bella began whimpering again.

"Dad...please...I-I'm sorry...no...more" she pleaded again.

Ignoring her, I gave her about a dozen swats on her bottom again and then laid my hand still. Bella was still sobbing and crying. I let her cry it out as I readjusted her to make her more comfortable. It took her about 20 minutes to settle down and stop crying but she still sobbed now and then.

"Alright young lady, do you think you learned your lesson?" I asked her.

"Y-yes da-ad! I-I'm s-sorry," she uttered between sobs.

"You should be sorry. That was despicable behavior you exhibited. To make sure you learned your lesson, you are going to lay here over my knee like the last time. Maybe a little more embarrassment is needed to help drive the lesson home," I informed her.

"Oh no, please! Dad, don't make me lay over your knee again! I hate that! It's…it's embarrassing!" Bella pleaded.

"Yes it is! You lay here like the naughty girl you are and think about your childish outburst and maybe you will think twice before you act like that again," I scolded her. She began whimpering again. "That whimpering is not going to get you up any sooner. Thirty minutes over my knee, young lady. I suggest you behave yourself while you are in this precarious position," I warned her. She sniffled and tried to settle down.

**Port Angeles:**

**Esme:**

I have to say, Bella really hurt my feelings this evening. We try so hard to be fair and take care of them and we are rewarded with disrespect. None of the other children have ever hurt my feelings like that, well, except for Rosalie on occasion. I for one am growing tired of this. Shopping for shoes has helped a little but how much shopping can you do, especially for shoes. We have visited 3 stores and made a load of purchases for all members of the family. I was growing weary of going to more stores so I suggested that we have taken enough merchandise off the store shelves and head back.

"Girls, your father is going to have something to say about all these purchases of shoes," I warned them.

"But Momma, they are for all of us, we need shoes," Alice explained.

"Alice, your father does not see things the way you do when it comes to fashion, darling. Hopefully, he will not notice all these packages," I said to them.

"Mother we did get some good buys and the shoes are beautiful, even for the guys. Daddy won't be upset when he sees how happy they make the others," Rosalie added.

"I sure wish I was as confident as the two of you," I said giggling. We all shared a giggle.

I was driving Carlisle's car and as we were coming into Forks, we saw Leah's car at the diner parked out front. She must be through with her study group and they went for a bite to eat. Alice was so excited to show Leah some of the shoes she purchased for her, she talked me into stopping so she could show her. We pulled into the parking lot and the three of us went inside.

**Back at the Cullen House:**

**Carlisle:**

"Alright Bella, your half hour is over, you can get up from my lap now," I said helping her stand up.

"Thank goodness. Boy Dad, talk about embarrassing. That's worse than the spanking and the soap. I hate that so much," Bella complained.

"Well, good, maybe that will deter you from acting up again. You better curb this sarcasm and disrespect young lady, or you are going to be spending a lot of time in my study, bending over my lap with a close up view of the floor," I warned her as I helped pull her pants up.

"Oh yeah, it's a lot of fun laying over your knee, not moving and waiting for the time to pass. I'm glad I can be of service to you and help prop your book up for you," Bella said goading me.

"That's the best part, Bella. I finally have my own personal bookstand," I said giving it right back to her.

"You're enjoying this too much dad," Bella said grinning. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I'll try harder to control my emotions."

"Don't hurt your mother like that again, young lady. You will apologize to her when she comes in." I said to her becoming serious again.

"Yes dad, I was going to," Bella said.

"Good girl. Let's go downstairs and wait for the others to come back," I said as we walked downstairs.

It wasn't long and Edward, Jasper and Emmett came in. Edward quickly went over to Bella and they sat together. Emmett and Jasper began playing video games again. Not long after that Seth and Jake came in also. They flopped down and became the cheering section for the game players.

Not long after that, we heard a car pull in the garage and 3 car doors slammed and packages were rustling. Sounded like a lot of packages, which is usual when Alice goes shopping at sales. The door to the kitchen opened and Alice and Rosalie came in laden down with packages. They both had a sober look on their faces.

"We just want to warn you, mom is not in a good mood," Rosalie said putting her packages down.

"I'll say not, don't say anything to upset her anymore than she is already," Alice warned everyone.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting up and walking toward them.

Bella got up to come over and apologize to Esme. It wasn't a minute later, Esme came in the kitchen carrying packages also and had an unhappy look on her face. Looking at all the packages, I offered to take some from Esme.

"Are there any shoes left in Port Angeles?" I asked making a joke. The guys behind me laughed. Esme just looked at me.

Bella then walked toward Esme and stopped in front of her. "Mom, I-I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier, I was way out of line…"

"You should be sorry! Don't you ever talk to me or your father like that again. I will not stand for such disrespect from you or any of the rest of you," Esme said pointing to all of our children.

Everyone froze and just looked at Esme. She was not happy at all. She was very upset and angry and I had no idea what was going on.

"Come here, Isabella," Esme ordered.

Bella gave me a worried glance and then gingerly walked toward Esme.

"Now! Young lady," Esme ordered her again. Bella hurried and stood right in front of her. Esme grabbed Bella and turned her to her left and landed 6 hard Smacks on her bottom. Bella jumped at each swat, shrieking after each one.

"OWW! OWW! Mom, I'm sorry! Dad already spanked me," Bella pleaded.

"Good, you deserved it. You will never speak to us like that again, do you understand me!" Esme said glaring at Bella.

"Yes Mom! I-I'm really sorry," Bella offered.

Esme then looked at me and her eyes were showing her anger and frustration. "Carlisle, Leah is in trouble! We saw her car at the diner on the way home and we stopped in so Alice could show her a pair of shoes she bought her. Her friends were there but she was not. She let them use her car to throw us off and she went off on her date with that David Popper guy, or whatever his name is! She went with him when we specifically told her not tp. She lied to us and then had the audacity to sneak off like this. You are going to spank her good when she comes home, after we confront her. Don't any of you tip her off either. I am tired of the disrespect you children show your father and me. We give you everything and you don't appreciate anything. You better start showing your gratitude for the wonderful life you have and give us the respect we are due, because I am fed up."

Edward went to Bella and put his arm around her. "Dad, maybe Bella and I should stay at the cottage tonight."

"No, I prefer you spend the nights here in the house for a while, like you have been," I said to him.

"Aw come on dad, let us stay at the cottage tonight," Bella said whining a little.

That was not a good idea on Bella's part. Esme locked her eyes on Bella and walked toward her glaring the whole way. I was a little concerned at that point. Esme got right into Bella's face and started lecturing her.

"You heard your father! He said no! What part of "NO" do you not understand? This is exactly what I mean, and you are pushing the limits, my newborn daughter. Do you want me to tend to your backside again?" Esme asked warningly.

"Uh, n-no mom! I-I'm sorry," Bella said taken aback.

With that, Esme dropped her packages and flashed up the stairs to our room. I heard the door slam. I looked at all of my startled children. They had never seen Esme so angry before. They were quite literally speechless.

"Dad, I-I didn't mean anything," Bella said to me.

"I know, Bella. I would suggest you watch your attitude! Your mother is not in the best of moods with this business with Leah," I said to her.

"Wow, Momma Vamp is aiming for Leah. Wouldn't want to be in her paws when she gets home," Jake said smirking.

"Jacob, I suggest you curb your thoughts if you know what's good for you. Your mother is not in the mood. That goes for all of you," I warned them. I then walked up the stairs to attend to my upset wife.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please give reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17 -- Look Out Leah

**Chapter 17 – Look Out Leah!**

**Carlisle:**

Walking up the stairs to our room, I was thinking over all that happened. Esme was beside herself with the hurtful things and words Bella and Leah had said and done. I knew Esme was having a hard time dealing with this. I had to be at my most compassionate for my dear wife. I quietly knocked on the closed door as I heard Esme sniveling.

"Esme, darling, may I come in?" I quietly asked.

"Of course Carlisle. This is your room too," Esme said.

I opened the door and quickly closed it. I stared at my wife who looked so hurt gazing back at me. I tilted my head slightly to the side and opened my arms wide toward her. She instantly flashed to me and I enveloped her in my arms, holding her as she sobbed. My heart was breaking for her. I did not like seeing my love this unraveled by our rebellious girls. Leah and I were going to have a little discussion later on this evening. I held Esme and let her get all her emotions out. She then stepped back and went to wash her face a little. I sat on the couch in our room and she came over and snuggled next to me.

"Are you alright, my darling?" I asked tilting her chin up and gazing into her beautiful eyes.

"Yes, my love. Everything just got to me," she explained.

"Esme, you are deeply hurt that Bella was so disrespectful to us, but you are more hurt over Leah's antics. You and Leah share a close bond that has grown stronger ever since she came to stay with us. She lied to us, disobeyed us and tried to deceive us by letting her friends use her car to make us think she was in the area. You are more deeply affected by this because of the tight bond the two of you share." I tried explaining.

"How could she deceive and lie to us like that? All we asked was to meet this young man. We were just looking out for her safety. Does she not trust us?" Esme said sadly.

"She trusts us, she was just angry that we put those particular restrictions on her. I don't know how their life was at their home before Harry Clearwater died, but they have moved here with us and we undoubtedly have a tighter reign on our children for good reason. Maybe they did not have to account to their parents like we make them do now. Bella has a hard time coming to terms with that too. Besides, Leah is 20 years old, a little older than our other children." I explained.

"Yes, but they know we have rules and they need to abide by them. I still can't believe Leah lied to us," Esme said with hurt in her eyes once again.

"I will deal with Leah when she comes home. She will explain her actions and she will be punished for her disregard of our rules. They need to learn and realize we will not be disobeyed and they have to account for their actions," I said to her.

"I want to be with you when you confront her, Carlisle! I want to punish her too," Esme stated with anger in her voice.

"You can be there when we confront her and talk to her, but I will punish her, my love," I stated.

"Carlisle, I feel she lied expressly to me," Esme said with a frown.

"Esme, she lied to both of us. She wasn't singling you out, darling. I think you are a little too emotionally involved in this to punish her. Leave it to me, my love." I said to her with firmness.

"I am your equal as you have said countless times before. You are not treating me as your equal, Carlisle and I will punish her," Esme said sternly.

"Esme! Not this time! You will let me dole out Leah's punishment this evening. As I said, you are too emotionally involved to punish her," I said firmly again.

"Carlisle! You will not treat me like one of our children! I am their mother! I do not tell you how to deal with the children when you must punish them! You will show me the same consideration," Esme said with more force.

"I'm sorry my love, but I have been doing this a lot longer than you and you will not punish her tonight," I said again.

"But Carlisle…" Esme began again.

"ESME! I will punish Leah, not you! Darling, you can't even talk to me about this without welling up with tears. You are too angry and emotional to punish Leah," I said softly.

"But Carlisle..." Esme began.

"Esme Cullen! You heard what I said and you know I am right. You cannot punish her and then break down in front of her. You will leave this to me, my love. I am sorry, but I must insist on this. You can be with me, but I will punish her. You do understand, my darling, don't you?" I asked hoping she would agree.

"You're right! I am too hurt and upset and I am also angry that she would lie and try to deceive us like that. I still want to be with you when she comes in, but I couldn't punish her tonight, I am too shaken. I'll stand by you, my love," Esme said. "I was too hard on Bella, wasn't I?" Esme asked.

"Yes, love. I had already punished her for her disrespect and conduct. I thoroughly toasted her bottom and I'm sure the little swatting you landed on her reignited the fire. She is very sore, my love," I explained.

"I will talk to Bella tomorrow, but I am not apologizing. She was way out of line, but I will have a chat with her," Esme said.

I pulled her into a passionate embrace and kissed her tears away.

**Downstairs: **

"So what happened?" Jake asked Alice and Rose.

"Like Momma said. We spied Leah's car at the diner and I wanted to show her the shoes I bought for her. We thought we would surprise her and walk in and show her our find. Little did we know the surprise was on us. It was her friends and no Leah," Alice explained.

"Yeah, Mom saw red and asked her friends where Leah was. Her friends said she gave them her car to use since she had a date and they should go have fun. Mom was livid. She told them not to say we were there and that we wanted to surprise her when she came home with our sale bargains. The girls agreed and were none the wiser. Leah is in for the shock of her life," Rosalie added.

"Yeah, and I'm gong to have a front row seat," Jake said clapping his hands and smirking.

"Come on, Jake. Leah isn't that bad," Seth said to Jake.

"Wow, this will be Leah's first experience with Pops' hand! Whew, she's gonna get it! Nothing like sneaking off on a date with that Popsicle guy!" Emmett said grinning.

"Ha ha, what's his name again? Poppdick or…" Jake asked.

"Poppernick?" Jasper added. "It's long I know, I can't remember it right now."

"Wasn't it something like Popnfresh?" Seth said laughing.

"Good one, little pup!" Emmett said clapping Seth on the shoulder.

"Man, I'd hate to be Leah," Jake said.

"I'd hate to be Poppendicker! Imagine going through life with a name like that?" Edward said laughing.

"That's it! Man, it's worse than I remember," Emmett said chuckling.

"All I know is, Mom was really upset about Leah. She is really going to be in for it. Especially since she upset Mom so much. Dad is going to warm her up real fast!" Rosalie said.

"Ha, because of Poppendicker, Leah's gonna get a spankenlicken!" Emmett said laughing at his own joke.

"Proud of your little word-fest," Edward said ribbing him.

"Yeah Emmett, I'm surprised you can pronounce so many syllables at one time," Jasper said egging him on.

"Hey, I can talk when I want to," Emmett came back.

"Yeah, but nobody can understand you! You speak "Emmett-ese," Jasper teased.

"Shut-up Jazz! Don't you have a war to go fight in," Emmett jabbed.

"Oh drop it you two," Alice said to them. "Bella, how's your bottom feeling?"

"It feels like a thousand bees stung me! I can't sit down yet. Dad really laid into me. I feel sorry for Leah," Bella said.

"I hate to say it, but you deserved it, love," Edward said caressing her cheek.

"I know, I can't get myself under control," Bella added.

"Well, you better, or you won't be able to sit for as long as you are a newborn, Lil' Sis," Emmett warned.

"Stop looking so anxious for Leah to get home, you fur-covered rug," Rosalie said to Jake.

"Hey, kiss my tail, fake blonde," Jake came back at Rose.

"I wouldn't touch that mangy tail of yours. I'm warning you, the next time you phase, I'm going to shave your stinking tail," Rosalie threatened.

"You wouldn't be able to catch me, vampira!" Jake came back.

"Hey, what would happen if you shaved your tail," Emmett asked.

"Oh, it would grow back real fast," Seth jumped in.

"How do you know that, Seth?" Jake asked looking at him.

"Um, I just do. That's all," Seth offered.

Everyone got quiet and looked at Seth until we heard a car pull in the garage. Leah had just come home.

"Everyone go out for a late hunt, please," I said walking down the stairs with Esme. "We are going to need some privacy."

"What about us?" Jake said pointing to himself and Seth.

"Go out for a run or something," I said to my wolf boys.

"Can they all come to our cottage, Dad?" Bella asked.

"Yes, that would be okay. Stay there until Alice gets the okay to come back. And Bella, you and Edward will come back to the house later. Understood?" I made sure she understood that.

"Yes dad, we will be back with the others," Bella agreed.

"Come on daddy vamp, I want to stay and…" Jake tried to say.

"What did I just tell all of you to do young man?" I asked Jake as I flashed in front of him.

"AAHH! I wish you'd stop doing that Daddy Vamp! You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days! Uh, come on Seth, let's go," Jake said taking a step back and both of them headed for the front door.

Seth stopped and looked at me, "Dad, Leah will be okay, won't she?"

"Of course son. She is going to be punished though," I added.

"You're going to spank her, aren't you?" Seth asked.

"I'm afraid so, son," I acknowledged.

"Glad it's her and not me," Seth said as he ran out the door.

Esme and I walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down and waited for our errant daughter. The others scattered out the doors of their rooms or out the front. They were going to Edward and Bella's cottage until the all clear was sounded. It wasn't long and the garage door into the kitchen opened and Leah stepped in. She saw us sitting in the living room and came over to us.

"Hi Mom and Dad," Leah said happily.

"Good evening Leah, have a seat," I said motioning to the couch in front of me. Leah took a seat across from us and looked happily at us. "How was your study group," I asked waiting for her response…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**

_**A/N: To all of you who are wondering, Seth chapter is coming soon. Hold on!**_


	18. Chapter 18 -- Leah Visits the Study

**Chapter 18 – Leah Visits the Study**

**Carlisle:**

Leah came in and greeted us and I told her to have a seat across from us on the opposite couch. I asked her how her study group went to see how she would answer me. Esme and I were wondering what she would say, not realizing we knew she never went to the study group.

"Oh, the usual study group stuff. We went over the material and took turns quizzing each other." Leah offered.

"Did the studying help? Were you able to get a firmer grasp on the material?" I asked trying not to glare at her.

"Yeah, it really helped. I have a better understanding of it now," Leah replied.

I felt my anger rising and tried very hard not to show it on my face. I was literally forcing myself to stay seated and not flash over to her and yank her up and whack her bottom. Esme was having trouble too but was better able to control herself.

"So what did you do after you were finished studying?" I asked locking my eyes onto her. She seemed to sense something was a little off with our line of questioning.

"Uh, not much, we went to get something to eat," Leah said carefully.

"Where?" Esme asked her.

"The diner," Leah said.

"The one here in town?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why are you asking all these questions," Leah asked a little bit wary.

"Is there anything else you need to tell us?" I asked a little firmer.

"No! Should there be?" Leah asked looking between Esme and me.

"Well, you weren't at the diner when Alice, Rosalie and myself stopped after we saw your car parked in the parking lot," Esme stated. "Your friends were there, but you were missing." Leah's face paled.

"How was the movie?" I finally asked her. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized we knew where she had been.

"Dad, Mom, I can explain…" Leah offered standing up.

"Oh, you're going to explain," Esme said frowning at her.

"Sit down, young lady," I ordered her. She immediately sat down and looked at both of us with a worried look.

"Alright, let's have it," Esme said sternly.

"Um, I-I couldn't tell Dave that I wasn't allowed to go. He had the tickets already. Why did he have to be punished because you wanted to meet him first?" Leah asked looking for sympathy.

"He wasn't being punished. We wanted to meet him first because we know nothing about this young man and neither do you. He could have always given the tickets away or traded them in for another night. I would have even reimbursed him for the tickets which is what I had planned to do when he came to meet us. We said you couldn't go because we were concerned for you. All you had to do was cooperate. Now you have deliberately disobeyed us, lied to us and tried to deceive us, not to mention you allowed your friends to take and use your car. What do you have to say for yourself?" I demanded of her.

"Dad, you went too far. You and mom were treating me like a 16 year old and I resented it. I can take care of myself. I am a wolf you know," Leah said with determination.

"You watch your tone, young lady! You are in enough trouble already," Esme warned her.

"In trouble? Why? Nothing happened and I was fine. You don't have to worry about me like that. I'm not a teenager," Leah came back.

"I don't care how old you are, missy. These are our rules and you will abide by them. You are a member of this family and you will obey us," I lectured her.

"Come on, you're being too overprotective of me. I can handle things if they go bad," Leah stated.

"How will you handle them? You can't phase into a wolf in the theatre or in town! Besides, we told you what we expected and you disobeyed us. Now you will have to pay the consequences." I said to her.

"Consequences! Come on, I didn't do anything wrong," Leah tried to reason with us.

"Did you not hear the list of offenses your father mentioned to you a few minutes ago? You most certainly did do something wrong, in fact you did several things wrong and now you have to face what's coming to you, young lady," Esme chided her.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're going to spank me!" Leah said nervously.

"What do you think, my dear?" I asked waiting for her response. "Lying, sneaking off on a date, being deceitful and then you lied to us to our faces trying to cover your tracks! Don't you think you deserve to be punished?"

"But, that's how you discipline your daughters and the others," Leah stated.

"Yes it is. You are our daughter also and you will receive the same punishment as the others. You are a treasured daughter in this family and I will make sure you are taken care of and you are safe. We love you like we love Rosalie, Alice and Bella and the boys. Unfortunately, that love sometimes means we have to punish you and I'm sorry, but you have earned yourself a good spanking, my wolf daughter," I informed her.

"You…really think of me as a daughter like the others?" Leah asked seeming surprised to hear this.

"Yes we do! From the moment you accepted being a part of this family, you have been a daughter to us the same as the others. We love you as much as we do them. What is it going to take to make you believe us?" I asked her.

"I-I never have an easy time…adjusting to things. Ever since Sam dumped me I-I have doubted myself. Seems like I am always the outcast…I have trouble feeling wanted…and I…"

"Oh Leah, can't you see how much we care for you and love you, darling," Esme said flashing over to Leah's side and pulling her in for a motherly hug. "Please don't ever doubt our love for you, sweetheart. You have been a daughter to us ever since you came to stay with us and you will always be our daughter. We love you very much," Esme said kissing her on the forehead.

Leah held onto Esme and cried a little in her arms. We never realized how deeply hurt she must have been when Sam imprinted on Emily. If my heart was still beating, it would have broken at this point. I walked over to her other side and we both held onto her.

"Leah, your mother was very hurt and angry by your disregard for our rules and frankly so am I. But you must remember, when we tell you that you cannot do something, we are only looking out for your own good, even if you don't like the rules, you must trust our judgment, my daughter. It is only because we love you so much, we want to protect and care for you the best way we know how. Do you understand this?" I asked her.

"Y-yes dad, I-I'm sorry I disobeyed you. It's hard to believe someone cares that much for me, it's still new to me," Lead admitted.

"Well, you better get used to it my dear, because it is not going to change," I said tilting her chin up to face me.

"I-I g-guess this means I-I'm still in trouble?" Leah asked hopeful.

"Unfortunately, yes it does. Once you break the rules, you have to pay the consequences and you know what that means, don't you?" I suggested to her.

"Uh, yeah. Anyway we can negotiate that?" Leah asked.

"Others have tried," I stated.

"And they have failed," Esme added.

"No chance huh?" Leah tried again.

"Nope! Punishment is non-negotiable," I said tapping her nose. "I think it's time we take this to my study," I said to her.

"Oh no, not the study! I've heard the others talk about the study. Especially Jacob, he didn't have anything good to say about it either," Leah said looking worried.

I stood up and held my hand out to her. Leah placed her hand in mine and I pulled her up. "You won't like it either in a few minutes, I'm afraid," I informed her.

"Emmett told me once you're not really a Cullen until you visit the study with Dad," Leah said a little more nervous.

"Well, you're about to be initiated into that club, my dear," I said raising my eyebrows at her.

Leah pulled back and gasped. "Dad, y-you're not…going to…um…you're not…going to put…um…"

"Put you over my knee?" I said saying it for her.

"Um, yeah…you're…not going to…are you…?" Leah asked trying to take a step back.

"Oh no you don't," I said grabbing her more firmly and pulling her forward, "and yes, young lady, that is exactly what I am going to do," I informed her. She immediately pulled back again in horror.

"Oh no…please dad…not that way…please…" Leah begged. "It will be too embarrassing. Besides, I haven't been spanked in a long time."

"No need to worry, Leah, spanking hasn't changed since the last time you felt one, once we begin you will remember how it goes," I said teasing with her. Esme giggled at that one.

"Thanks for the tip, dad," Leah said giving me a look.

"Let's go, young lady," I said as I began walking her to the stairs.

"Uh, couldn't we talk a little more first?" Leah asked hesitating. She then had no choice but to come with me as I still had a hold on her.

"Sure, you can talk all you want. It's not going to do you any good, you're still getting a spanking," I informed her.

"Aw, da-ad…" Leah whined.

We walked up the stairs to my study and went inside, I closed the door and led her over to the couch. We stopped in front of the couch and Leah began anxiously looking at the couch and then to me. She was very nervous and looked about to make a run for it.

"Before you attempt to make a break for it, let me remind you, the others have all tried it and it ended up twice as bad for them. Therefore, I suggest you drop that idea and just get it over with. For one thing, you wouldn't be able to take two steps and I will have caught you and then you would be sorry. Do yourself a favor and cooperate and it will be over in no time," I suggested to her. Leah just looked to the floor and shook her head yes. I then sat down on the couch and pointed to my right side. She immediately came and stood there.

"This is the first time I've had to punish you. I'm sure you've heard this from the others, but just in case you haven't, I always spank on the bare," I informed her.

Leah gasped and said, "Oh no, do you have to?"

"Yes, drop your pants and bend over my knee, my little she-wolf," I said pointing to my lap. She unfastened her jeans and let them fall to the floor. She then stepped forward and I pulled her over my lap and adjusted her to my liking. I put my left hand on her back and pulled her panties down and then laid my right hand against her bottom. She moaned in embarrassment as she tried to prepare herself for what was coming.

"Ready Leah?" I asked raising my hand. She shook her head yes and I could feel her tense in anticipation of the first whack. I didn't disappoint her.

"OOOWWW!" Leah yelped.

I brought my stinging hand down on her bottom over and over. She was definitely feeling her bottom heat up from the assault my hand was inflicting on her wriggling bottom. She was trying to avoid each swat but I had a tight hold on her and she had no choice but to lie there and take it. I continued spanking her all over her bottom, covering every inch to make my point. Her bottom was turning a rosy red.

"Are you going to disobey us again," I asked halting my hand.

"Nnnnoooo! I-I won't dad," Leah promised.

I landed six more swats alternating between each side. I then paused again, "Are you going to lie to us again?"

"Ooowww! Nnnooo, I'll never l-lie to you again, please…" Leah howled.

I then added another six swats in the same manner as before. Leah was kicking her feet up and down.

"Stop kicking or you will get more! Are you going to sneak around trying to trick us again?" I questioned her.

"Nnnnooo, I-I'll never do that again, I promise, dad…oowww…" Leah pleaded.

Again I applied the six sharp smacks to her stinging bottom. I then stopped and shifted her forward. I reached under the couch and pulled out my footstool to Leah's horror. She had heard the others talk about what happens when the stool makes its appearance and she tensed up and began kicking her feet again.

"No…please dad…not the stool…no…no…nnoo…" Leah whined.

Ignoring her pleading, I adjusted her and made her upper thighs available to my punishing hand. I held on tighter to her and gave her a warning, "Leah, don't you kick your feet again, or you will really feel it." I then raised my hand and lambasted her upper thighs and sit spots with the hardest spanks yet. I applied 10 rapid swats to one side.

"OOOWWW! Dad…it hurts…nnooo…" Leah cried.

I then applied 10 more rapids swats to the other side, to Leah's displeasure.

"AAHH! OOOWWW! Da-ad…p-please…no more…" Leah begged.

"Sorry, my dear, but I am going to make sure you learn this lesson good and never repeat it," I said as I landed a dozen smacks at vampire speed all over her bottom and upper thighs. Leah was openly wailing and sobbing. I ended her spanking and let her cry it out. I began rubbing her back to try to soothe her, but she was still feeling the effects and crying her eyes out. She better have learned her lesson. After a little while, she finally calmed down.

"Are you ready to get up now?" I asked.

"Yes, dad…it hurts…I-I'm sorry…" Leah sobbed out.

I picked her up and held her close. She cried as she snuggled into my arms. She sat down on my thigh and immediately yelped when her bottom made contact with my hard thigh. I adjusted her so her bottom was sitting off my leg. She calmed down enough to stand up and pull her pants back up. I got up and hugged her again.

"Leah, please don't make me have to punish you like that again. I don't like doling out punishments, but if you go against us, you will find yourself in this study again, young lady," I warned her.

"Yes dad, I-I don't want to ever get a spanking like that again," she said. "I try to be on my best behavior."

"Good, that would make me very happy. Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, just my bottom and my pride is hurting," Leah said rubbing her bottom. "Boy dad, you sure can give a spanking!"

"I've had a lot of practice," I said. "You can go to your room now if you want."

"Thanks, I think I'll take a shower," Leah said heading toward the door.

After a little bit, Esme came to the study. She had a worried look on her face as she approached me.

"Carlisle, how did Leah take it?" Esme asked.

"She did fine. I got my point across to her and gave her bottom a spanking she will remember for a few days," I told her. "She's in her room and going to take a shower."

"Good, when she is through with her shower, it's my turn to punish her," Esme stated with a look of determination.

"Esme, I told you I would be punishing her and I have. You do not need to spank her also," I said giving her a stern look.

"You listen to me Carlisle Cullen! As you have stated over and over to the children and me, I am your equal. I was upset earlier and I agree with what you said that I was too angry and upset at the moment to punish Leah. But I have myself under control now. She lied to me and tried to deceive us and I will not stand for that. She is going to hear it from me too and you will not stop me from punishing her also," Esme said standing face to face with me.

"Esme, I spanked her hard and you will not spank her again," I said with firmness.

"I didn't say I was going to spank her, but I am going to punish her and she is going to listen to what I have to say to her, whether you like it or not! I stayed out of your way while you spanked her, and she deserved it. You will now stay out of my way while I discipline her and you will not interfere," Esme stated daring me to disagree with her.

"As long as you don't spank her again, you go right ahead, my love! You do have the right to punish her also," I said to my adorable wife.

"Yes I do have the right! And DON'T you forget it, Carlisle!" Esme stated with authority.

"Esme! You are pushing it, my lady!" I warned her. She came at me and pushed me back and glared at me with the look of an angry mother!

"Don't you take that tone with me! And don't ever tell me I cannot discipline our children again! While we are on it, if I feel like giving Leah a few swats, then I will and you will stay out of it! Do you hear me, Carlisle?" Esme said glaring again.

"Esme, you said it again, that Leah lied to you. I will tell you again, my love, she lied to both of us, not just you. You better remember that," I warned her.

"Yes, I understand Carlisle, you've told me that over and over! I do understand," Esme said.

"Do you? Do not go up there and chastise her for wronging you, my love. Your feelings are hurt, and if I hear you admonishing her for lying to you and not us, I will come in and take control of the situation." I informed my wife.

"Do not treat me like one of the children, Carlisle," Esme said with force.

"Don't give me a reason to, my love! If you want to add to her punishment to teach her a lesson for what she did to us, I will stand by you. But if you single yourself out as the one she hurt, I will put a stop to it and you and I will not be having a pleasant evening," I warned her again.

"Don't threaten me, Carlisle," Esme said glaring at me.

"Esme Cullen! Don't try me, my love," I warned her again.

She then nodded her head in such a way that told me she won the battle! I narrowed my eyes at her and shook my finger in warning as she turned and left the room. I certainly hope I do not have to intervene…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**

**Thank you to all of you who take the time to give reviews. They mean the world! Your reviews are very much appreciated.**

_**A/N: Don't worry, Carlisle has his dad-dar (dad radar) aimed at Seth. He knows something is up with his little wolf cub and I'm sure he will be keeping a close eye on his youngest! Seth chapter coming soon!**_


	19. Chapter 19 -- The Garden

**Chapter 19 – The Garden**

**Carlisle:**

I stayed in my study and kept my ear pealed toward Leah's room in case my adorable wife went on a tangent against Leah. She was determined to teach Leah a lesson and this can do some good and warn the others that Esme can and will be a force to reckon with. I heard Esme knock on Leah's door and Leah told her to come in.

"Leah darling, how are you doing," Esme asked her concerned.

"I'm okay Mom. Dad sure can give a fierce spanking. That really hurt and I haven't had one in a long time, but Dad can really bring that memory to life," Leah said rubbing her bottom.

"Do you understand why you were punished?" Esme asked.

"Yes Mom, I lied, disobeyed you and dad about seeing Dave without you meeting him, and then was being sneaky by letting my friends use my car to throw you guys off. Didn't work out too well," Leah admitted. "The others are right, you and Dad find out everything!"

"Leah, I want to talk to you about all of this." Esme said sitting down next to Leah and wrapping her arms around her. "I am very disappointed with the way you disregarded our wishes. All we wanted to do was meet this young man and make sure he was a decent young man to trust you with. We are only looking out for you, and we owe it to your father, Harry, and Sue, your mother. You are entrusted into our care now and we will not let them down. You will have to follow our rules and abide by them for your own good or you will be in your father's study again. Do you understand this Leah?" Esme asked.

"Yes ma'am, I do. I'm sorry, I should have known better, but I never had anyone ask me out like this before except for Sam and I hated to say "no" to Dave. I was excited that someone actually wanted to be with me," Leah said.

"Oh Leah, can't you see what a beautiful young woman you are? You've been so hurt by what happened with Sam and Emily. I can imagine how terrible that was for you, but you know being a wolf, Sam could not help who he imprinted on," Esme offered.

"I know that Mom, but it still makes me doubt myself," Leah replied.

"Well, we need to work on your self-esteem, young lady. You need to let others in and get close to you. I am hoping going to nursing school will help open you up and you will have friends you can count on. You just remember you are our beautiful daughter and we love you and will care for you without question. You do know that don't you?" Esme asked.

"Yes, it took a while for me to really believe it, but I know you and Dad really care about me. I love all my brothers and sisters, and I do feel a part of the family. It still takes getting used to, but I am better. I really am happy mom," Leah admitted.

"That makes me very happy Leah, but you still disobeyed us and I feel you need a little more incentive to follow our rules and trust our judgment," Esme offered.

"What do you mean? Are you going to punish me too?" Leah asked a little wary.

"Yes, I am. I feel you need some time to think about why we wanted to meet Dave and how you tried to trick us. You need some time to realize we mean business and your spanking was part of your punishment, but tomorrow you will deal with my punishment to you. You will go outside in my garden and weed the entire garden. Maybe spending some time outside doing a menial task such as weeding will teach you to listen to your parents, my daughter," Esme declared.

"But Mom, Dad already punished me. Now you are going to also?" Leah asked incredulousy.

"Yes, I am. But don't worry, you will have company. Bella smarted off to us this evening also and she is going to join you," Esme stated matter of factly. "I feel you children need to learn we mean business."

"Ugh, I hate weeding," Leah complained.

"I'm sure your companion will feel the same way, so you will have someone to share in your misery. After breakfast tomorrow morning, I expect you and Bella to meet me at my garden for my instructions," Esme ordered.

"Yes, Mom, I'll be there, but I won't be happy," Leah stated sullenly.

"You don't have to be happy dear, just be there and do the work. Get a good night's rest dear because you will need it for tomorrow," Esme said as she kissed our wolf girl on the cheek. "Good night, Leah. Sleep tight!"

"Good night Mom, I guess I can't change into a wolf and scratch the weeks out?" Leah asked hopeful.

"Now what fun would that be? No, you will weed like a human, on your hands and knees," Esme said caressing Leah's cheek.

"Couldn't you just spank me again?" Leah asked.

"No, your father wouldn't allow me too," Esme stated triumphantly.

_Upon hearing that comment I rolled my eyes. Esme Cullen! You are in trouble, young lady! I said to myself. How did I get to be the bad guy in this._

"Gee, thanks Dad!" Leah called out. She knew we all could hear each other's conversations.

"Sorry, dear. Your mother out-foxed me," I said realizing she had manipulated me.

The others came back when Alice had the all-clear signal. Esme then approached Bella and informed her of her impending task in the garden with Leah the next day. Leah took it well, but Bella was upset to say the least. She grumbled and pouted all through the morning hours. After Esme was done speaking to Bella, she triumphantly joined me in our room.

"Proud of yourself, are you?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"I told you I was going to punish her," Esme said wrapping her arms around me gloating.

"I have to say, my love, that was brilliant. You were wonderful with Leah and I am very proud of you. Bella can certainly learn from this too. She needs to be sat on to bring her under control," I said to my wife who was beaming with pride.

"Never mess with Momma Bear, my love," Esme warned.

"You're lucky I don't treat you like the children and warm your little backside," I said teasing her.

"Don't make promises you have no intention of keeping, my love," Esme taunted.

"Come here, you naughty little miss," I said teasingly dragging her by the arm to our bed and playfully throwing her over my lap.

"Oh no, please, please…" Esme laughingly pleaded.

"OH MAN! COME ON!" Jasper cried.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Edward chimed in.

"HEY! You two are going to cause permanent damage to us! You realize you can't spank us anymore after that vision, Pops!" Emmett called to us.

Our children all yelled from downstairs. We actually love teasing them as much as they loving teasing us and their abilities often give them a peek they wish they hadn't seen. So we decided to really rub it in to them tonight.

"I beg to differ, young man. However, I'm dealing with your mother at the moment, Emmett," I called out to him. I knew this would send him spinning.

"Aw Pops! Why'd you have say that! YUK! It's burned into my mind!" Emmett complained.

"Hush you naughty-minded children," Esme scolded them giggling. "We're only teasing you."

We were met with more moaning and complaining.

"I'm not teasing," I said eyeing my now nervous wife who turned her head and looked up at me. "You, young lady, need to remember who you are defying, my love!"

"Carlisle, you wouldn't!" Esme said trying wriggle off my knee.

SMACK! I brought my hand down fast and hard. I chuckled as I held her firmly in place.

"OOWW! Carlisle Cullen! You let me up this minute," Esme protested trying to get up. I just held her down threatening her some more. She was not liking it one bit.

"Oh no, no, no, my naughty little mate. Seems you have been getting a little too smart for your breeches lately," I teased patting her upturned bottom.

"Uh, Carlisle, the children can hear all of this, let me up, mister," Esme protested trying to get up.

"Some of us can see it," Alice complained.

"That is what I am talking about, little lady. I don't think you are in any position to give me orders, my love," I warned raising my hand and smacking her bottom again.

"OOUUCCHH! Carlisle! That stings!" Esme yelped feeling that one a little more.

"Shouldn't mess with Papa Bear either my love," I teased her some more.

"Okay, that its it! I'm officially sick!" Emmett yelled up at us. "I wish I could throw up!"

"I'm going to phase into a wolf and somebody yank handfuls of my fur off of me to get my mind off that scene!" Jake said.

"Gladly mutt-boy!" Rosalie said happily.

"Anybody but that demented Goldilocks!" Jake came back at her.

"You smelly hound!" Rose came back.

"Knock it off down there! I'm disciplining your mother," I yelled to them.

"Carlisle Cullen! You stop it this instant," Esme said growing a little embarrassed. "You're hurting the children!"

"Yeah, stop torturing us," Jasper yelled up.

I landed another sharp SMACK on Esme and more moaning came from downstairs.

"OOWW! Carlisle!" Esme protested. "You let me up!"

"Keep her over your knee like you do to me, Dad," Bella called out.

"Good idea, Bella! Thank you," I called back down. "You will get up when I say you can, my love. Oh and, Esme, in all seriousness, do not try to 'one up' me with the children again, my love." I warned her.

"Oh, Carlisle, I...that wasn't my intention...I..." Esme tried to explain.

"Esme! Before you finish that sentence, remember I wasn't born yesterday and you might want to consider where you are presently, my dear," I warned her. "You were out of control because you felt betrayed by Leah since you both have a close relationship. She was not going against you, she was rebelling against our rules and you lost sight of that. That is why I stepped in, and I will again anytime you become too emotionally involved with a situation like this. This doesn't mean you can't discipline the children my love, but you have to have your emotions in check. I hope you understand this, my darling, because I would hate to have to take you over my knee for real!" I warned her.

"Oh my, I'm finally realizing what you are saying and now I am so embarrassed! I'm sorry my love, I should have never let my emotions get the best of me. I don't know how you do it when you have to discipline the children," Esme admitted.

"It's not easy and I don't enjoy it at all. It is one of those tasks as a parent we have to do whether we like it or not. Can you imagine what it would be like around here if we let these 9 teenagers we love with all our hearts, get out of hand?" I posed to her.

"Carlisle don't go there! That makes me nervous! It would be a free-for-all! Alright, I understand what you are trying to get across to me and you have accomplished that." Esme heartfully said. She then looked up and smiled at me, "Let's taunt our children just a little more!" I nodded in agreement.

"Oh pleeeeeease my love, let me up! I'll behave—please don't spank me anymore-oh boo hoo—I'm sorry!" Esme hammed it up loudly for our children's sake once again.

"Hmmm, well, okay." I said and then began tickling Esme unmercifully. She was laughing and giggling loudly on purpose to torture our children even more.

"Oh Geez!" Edward groaned.

"It's a good thing we don't sleep! Can you imagine the nightmares we would have from this?" Emmett said. Everyone laughed at that.

**Saturday Morning:**

Jacob, Seth and Leah came down for breakfast. Esme made French toast and bacon and they eagerly ate it up. Bella came down in jeans and an old shirt and Leah was dressed in the same fashion. The looks they had on their faces were priceless. They looked as if they were going to prison camp and in a way, they were. I couldn't help but smile to myself and I found myself congratulating my clever wife on her accomplishment. It was a pleasant day outside, so they will at least enjoy being outside.

"When you are finished Leah, we will go out and I will show you and Bella what I want done," Esme stated.

"Oh joy! Do hurry Leah, I can't wait to start weeding on my hands and knees," Bella said sarcastically.

"I'm so happy to hear that, Bella dear. By the way, you will be doing it at human speed also," Esme declared.

"UGH!" Bella said disgustedly dropping her head and leaning her forehead against the counter.

"Yeah, hurry up, I have to get ready," Jake stated and grabbed a soda from the fridge and went into the garage. Bella and Leah just looked at him.

"Alright girls, are you ready to begin your day of gardening?" Esme asked cheerfully.

"Ugh!" Leah said begrudgingly walking her plate to the sink.

Bella just clapped her hands together and said: "Oh goody! It's weeding time!"

They followed Esme out the kitchen door into the garage. She handed each of them a basket to put the weeds in and gave them gloves and pads to kneel on. They then followed her out to her pride and joy, her garden. She had worked diligently to craft this garden to her liking and she did a great job. Esme gave them each a place to start and then gave them instructions.

"Okay girls, get busy! I want the entire garden weeded and I will inspect it when you are finished and let you know if you are done or not! Make me proud!" Esme said.

Both girls looked at one another and began weeding the garden. It wasn't long and Jake came out with a lawn chair and a soda and sunglasses. He put the lawn chair behind them and settled down in it with a soda in his hand.

"What are you doing, Jake?" Bella asked.

"Ha! I'm the supervisor! I'll let you know what you miss!" Jake said happily.

"Butt out Jake," Leah said. "We don't need your input!"

"Oh yes you do! I'll keep my eye on you guys!" Jake teased.

Bella and Leah looked at each other and shook their heads. Jake was enjoying this and they were disgusted. They each began filling up their baskets with the ever-growing weeds. Bella had to be careful not to yank the whole garden up with her newborn strength.

"Oops! Leah you missed a spot to your right! Bella, you did too," Jake said laughing.

Bella and Leah looked at each other and shook their heads yes agreeing to something. They then grabbed a wad of weeds, pulled them out with the roots and dirt attached, and both turned and threw them onto Jake who was laughing. The weeds and dirt landed in his mouth and all over the front of him.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice," Jake shouted at them brushing the dirt off of himself.

"We thought it was!" Bella said laughing. Leah was laughing also.

"Girls! Get busy on the weeding and stop fooling around. Jacob, if you don't want to join them, I suggest you stop taunting them," Esme warned them all.

The girls got back to weeding and Jake settled down in the chair still watching and enjoying himself. Not long after that, Seth came by my study.

"Dad, can I go over to La Push and hang out with my friends?" Seth asked.

"That depends, son. What kind of hanging out are you and your friends doing?" I asked wondering what he was up to. This peaked my interest again.

"Nothing dad, just the usual guy things, knocking around and goofing off. Just spending time together and having fun," Seth offered.

"Can you be more specific with the goofing around and having fun aspect?" I asked hoping for a clearer picture.

"Not really Dad, just hanging around," Seth offered again.

"Is this going to involve the woods?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"It doesn't have to," Seth answered.

"I don't want you traipsing through the woods alone, other than that, behave yourself and you better not be up to something you're not supposed to, young man," I warned him. "Be back by dinner time."

"Yes dad, thanks, I'll be good," Seth promised.

"You better be!" I added. Seth then bounded down the steps and flew out the door headed to La Push. I sure hope I do not regret this.

I heard Bella, Leah and Jake going back and forth again. Then I heard other voices that joined them. Emmett and Rosalie must have gone outside.

"Hey, what are you supposed to be Wolf-bro?" Emmett asked Jake.

"I'm the supervisor. I let them know when they miss a spot, but they threw dirt and weeds all over me. They just don't appreciate the depth of my supervisory skills," Jake said laughing. Emmett of course agreed.

"Like you would know how to supervise, you moron!" Rosalie said.

"Hey, I know how Momma Vamp likes her garden, I had to fix it up after I dug the fake cat grave when Jane the Pain was here," Jake stated proudly.

"You're lucky Mom didn't clip your tail, you fleabag!" Rosalie taunted.

"Mind your own business. Why don't you go visit your playground, the cemetery is 2 blocks out of town," Jake came back at Rose.

With that Rosalie flashed over and grabbed Jake's can of soda and poured it all over him. Then she went and got some of the weeds and dirt from Bella's basket and smeared it all over Jake using to soda to help moisten and spread it all over him.

"Hey! Cut it out, you dirty mop head! Look what you did to my clothes!" Jake shouted. Rosalie just brushed the dirt off her hands and laughed. Emmett was almost on the floor laughing. Bella and Leah were laughing too.

Jake, not to be outdone, got up and lunged at Rosalie, knocking her to the ground and landing on top of her, rubbed all the mud and stickiness from his clothes onto her and then rubbed it in her blonde hair.

"You filthy miserable flea-laden pile of matted fur! How dare you get me so dirty and mess my hair," Rosalie said rolling over and shoving Jake off with force that he landed on the lawn chair and broke it. Emmett was dying.

"Hey, don't be so rough, Rosalie," Leah yelled.

"Don't stick up for him," Rosalie said throwing some of the sticky dirt at Leah and hitting her in the face.

"Stop throwing that before someone gets hurt," Bella yelled.

"We can't get hurt Bella, we're vampires and wolves, remember?" Rosalie reminded her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! In that case," Bella then threw some of the dirt and weeds from her basket at Rosalie and Emmett.

Emmett then came over and picked Bella up and rolled her in the muddy mess on the ground where Rosalie and Jake had been. Bella was shrieking and laughing.

Leah jumped on the back of Emmett who then easily grabbed Leah and smeared her all around in the muck with Bella. Jake was laughing at Rosalie who stood up with weeds sticking out all over her in the dark dirty mudd stuck to her from the ground.

"Ha ha! Look at Blondie! She looks like the swamp creature! Run into the woods Blondie and you would blend in with the foliage!" Jake said laughing his butt off. Everyone was laughing except Rosalie who was now livid.

She ran over and grabbed both baskets of weeds and dirt and dumped them all over Jake and smashed them into him. Until she saw a worm!

"AAHHH! A worm and it's wiggling! I hate those things," Rosalie screamed. That of course was the wrong thing to say in front of Jacob.

Jacob, ran to the garden and dug a deeper hole pulling up a handful of wiggling worms and ran at Rosalie! Rosalie shrieked and was about to flash, but stumbled back over the lawn chair and Jake dumped the chunk of dirt and wiggling worms all over Rosalie. Rosalie screamed at the top of her lungs, pushed Jake off who flew through the air and landed a few feet away, and jumped up and was shaking the dirt and worms off of her.

"Emmett, stop laughing at that fool and get these wiggling things off of me!" Rosalie screamed at Emmett.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I will babe, as soon as I stop laughing, ha ha ha ha," Emmett laughed.

"Oh, you're a big help," Rosalie whined as she gingerly was picking the worms off tossing them and screaming. Bella and Leah ran over to help her.

They did not hear their mother, who had been listening to all of them, quietly go outside and make her way to the side of the house. I was watching from my window in my study. Esme came around to where they were. No one noticed her since they were all yelling and laughing so loudly. I noticed Esme had something in her hand and when I realized what it was, I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. I have to say, my wife has certainly shown a sterner side this weekend. Esme walked a little closer and then turned the hose she was holding on full blast and sprayed all 5 of them. Emmett, Jacob, Bella, Leah and Rosalie. All you could hear was screaming and shouting.

"Hey, who turned on the hose?" "Hey, cut it out!" "Whoa! It's Mom!" My now soaked children said. Esme continued spraying all the dirt and muck off of all of them until she was satisfied. She then stopped and turned the nozzle on the hose off. She was not happy and I was glued to my window watching this whole scenario being played out. It was better than a sitcom on TV!

"Stop this! All of you! You two, Bella and Leah, this is a punishment for you two and you have done hardly anything. You, Jacob, all you did was cause this whole ruckus. Rosalie, you and your temper and your taunting didn't help anything either. And you, Emmett, everything is funny to you. Now you can all weed the garden and there better not be anymore hi-jinks or you will answer to me! I guess I am going to have to sit out here and monitor all of you so you do as you're told. Now get busy! All of you!" Esme demanded.

There was grumbling and moaning, but all of them complied with their mother's orders, not wanting to add more to their punishment. They all started to walk toward the garden and they all stopped and looked down at themselves then at each other and they all burst out laughing. Even my angry wife joined in laughing with them. They were all a sopping mess. I couldn't help but laugh myself as I shook my head at them enjoying the show I just witnessed. I then turned back to work on my papers for the hospital.

The morning went by and Esme went inside and brought sandwiches out for Leah and Jake. The children did a halfway decent job of weeding the garden and by 2:00 p.m. in the afternoon, they were finished and Esme was happy with their work. She had them go in the garage and drop their clothes and had towels there for them to wrap around themselves so they could walk through the house and get to their showers. At least it was a peaceful afternoon and I could tell they all enjoyed themselves along with my lovely wife who was relishing every moment of being their mother.

As I was working at my desk, I heard a noise outside and turned to see what it could be. Usually deer do not venture this close to the house. I looked toward the woods and almost jumped out of my chair when I noticed Seth come quietly sneaking out of the woods and attempting to make his way to the house unseen. I felt my anger begin to rise as I watched him peek around the trees to see if anyone was outside and then duck quickly back behind the trees. I decided I was going to jump down from my window when he turned around and catch him in the act. I quietly opened my window/door to the forest from my study and waited for him to turn his head again. It would not take me long to jump right down in front of him. I saw him turn to check the other side and back and I made my move and jumped down right in front of the tree he was behind. He turned back to see what that sound was and looked right at me. I was standing there giving him a disapproving look with my arms crossed.

"AAHH! Dad! You scared me!" Seth said jumping back startled. "Uh oh!" Seth uttered knowing he was caught doing something I just warned him not to.

"You better say 'Uh Oh" I said glaring at him…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**

**A/N: Seth, you got caught!**


	20. Chapter 20 -- Caught

**Chapter 20 – Caught!**

**Carlisle:**

I stood looking at my youngest wolf cub who was nervously eyeing me and fidgeting while trying to come up with some explanation to give to me. I could see his mind at work.

"What did I say to you before you left for La Push?" I asked him waiting for his explanation.

"Um, you said not to…not to…cut through the woods alone, dad," Seth said looking down.

"I'm sure glad you took that advice," I chided him. "Alright, young man, what are you up to?"

"Nothing dad, I swear! Me and the guys are just hanging out and goofing around," Seth explained.

"What does goofing around and hanging out mean? I want an answer this time, mister!" I ordered him.

"It means just that, dad! Hanging around each other and goofing off doing nothing," Seth replied.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Back at La Push," Seth said.

"Are you telling me that you walked through these woods alone all the way from La Push to here at home?" I asked fearfully.

"Yeah, dad! I'm used to it," Seth answered.

"Did you not hear what I said when I told you not to walk through these woods alone? That it could be dangerous! You don't know who or what could be lurking in the woods!" I demanded of him.

"Yeah, I heard you, but dad, I can take care of myself," Seth said with resolve.

"There could be a nomad out there or anything and you could be so startled you wouldn't have time to phase! It is too dangerous! What is this, disobey your parents weekend?" I asked sternly.

"I-I made it okay, dad, don't worry," Seth said.

"Don't worry? Seth Cullen! Come here!" I said angrily. Seth hesitated and took a step back and swallowed hard. He knew he went too far and he was in trouble now.

"Seth. Come. Here!" I ordered again. He didn't move, but nervously took another step back. I had it at that point and quickly grabbed him by the left arm, pulled him forward and turned him to the left side and began applying my hand to his backside.

SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK! "Don't you ever walk through these woods alone again," I admonished him.

"OOOWW! Dad no! OOWW! OOWW!" Seth shrieked and flinched with each swat.

SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK "If I ever catch you walking alone through these woods again, young man," I lectured him,

"OOWWW! OOOOO! OOOWW! Please" Seth cried while hopping from foot to foot with each smack.

SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK "We will take this to my study and I will bare your bottom and wear it out, mister," I said firmly.

"OOWW! OOOWWIE! I-I'm Sorry! I-I won't do it again," Seth promised.

"You better not do it again!" I said as I landed 2 hard SMACKS at vampire strength. Seth jumped up in the air after each one. I then turned him to face me. "Are you going to listen to me now?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"Y-yes da-ad," Seth uttered.

I then grabbed hold of him around the waist and I leapt up to my study and entered with Seth from the window. Seth was shocked at my speed and strength. He must have never seen us do that up close. He was a little shaken as I led him over to the chairs in front of my desk and pointed to one and said to him: "Sit!" He did and I walked around my desk and sat down. I pulled my cell phone out and called Sam Uley.

"Hello, Carlisle! Anything wrong?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure Sam. I just caught Seth walking home from La Push through the woods alone for about the third time," I informed him.

"Alone? In human form? That's too dangerous, Carlisle! What's the matter with him?" Sam asked alarmed.

"I know it's too dangerous. I have warned him about this before and my hand just made an impression on his backside explaining again how I feel about this," I told Sam.

"Good! He should feel it," Sam agreed.

"Every time I ask Seth what he is doing and why he is coming through the woods, all he tells me is he is hanging around with the others in the pack and just goofing off. I can't get any clarity on this. Do you happen to know if they are up to something?" I inquired hoping Sam could ease my curiosity.

"I have no idea. I know they are together a lot, but I didn't really pay attention to see if they are up to no good. I will have to do some checking and look into this matter. I'll question the others and let you know what I find out." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam! I appreciate that. In the meantime, if I find any more out from Seth, I will let you know," I told him. We then hung up and I again directed my attention to Seth who was nervously and uncomfortably squirming in front of me.

"Alright, young man. What are you and the others up to?" I tried getting out of him again.

"I'm telling you dad, we're not doing anything. Just hanging around and goofing off," Seth said again. I was about to scream.

"Well what do you do when you are together? Tell me that at least," I encouraged him.

"There's nothing to tell, we just hang around and do nothing," Seth said again. This boy is going to drive me to drink Plasma!

"I'm warning you young man, if you are doing anything you shouldn't be, this is the time to tell me. Because if I find out you are up to no good or doing something dangerous, I am going to drag you into this study, put you on my knee and blister your bare backside! Do you understand me," I asked getting up and leaning on my hands and glaring at him from across my desk.

Seth shrank back in the chair and gave a shaky reply, "Y-yes dad!"

"Do you have anything to tell me?" I asked giving him another chance.

"No sir!" Seth said.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked again.

"Yes sir, I'm sure," Seth answered.

"I hope for your sake you are telling me the truth and I better not catch you walking through those woods alone again, mister," I warned him again. "No go to your room. You are grounded for the rest of the weekend," I said to him.

"What? No way? I'm supposed to hang with the guys tomorrow…" Seth complained but stopped when I got up and hardened my stare at him.

"What was that?" I demanded.

"Uh, nothing, dad. I-I'll go to m-my room now," Seth said getting up and quickly heading for the door.

"Wise choice, son," I said as he took off for his room. I stood there and shook my head in wonder.

**Sunday Afternoon:**

Despite Leah's little indiscretion of sneaking off and going on her date, we decided to still allow her to introduce us to Dave Popperdocker, uh, Pipperdicker, no, um, Poppendicker! Yeah, we decided to still meet David! _(Much easier!)_ Leah was all excited but nervous because of her row of hecklers known as her brothers, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Seth, Jacob and did I mention Emmett? Yes, he was the cause of everyone's concern. Knowing that Leah's date was coming to meet us all tonight, Emmett couldn't wait. All he did was walk around, stop, and then break out laughing all day long! This was going to be a trying night!

"Hey Leah, how much longer to Popsicle time? Ha ha ha ha ha!" Emmett called to her.

"Emmett, please don't embarrass me," Leah pleaded.

"Me? Embarrass you? Why I'm hurt Leah Popperlopper!" Emmett teased.

"Emmy, please don't embarrass your sister or us," Esme said to him.

"Yeah, give Lulu a chance," Jake said laughing.

"I told you not to call me that," Leah came back at Jake.

"Why do you call her Lulu?" Emmett asked.

"Because I said to her, your dating a guy named Poppn…Pupperdupper…whatever…I then said, what a lulu. And the nickname was born!" Jake said proudly.

"Hey, it fits," Jasper added.

"I'll say! Lulu and Popsicle! A match made in Forks!" Emmett said slapping his thigh laughing. "OOWW! Man, Pops! Do you have to swat that hard?"

"Only when you are incessantly teasing your sister! Now knock it off and be civilized or I will send you from the room," I warned Emmett.

Edward, Jasper, Seth and Jacob were all laughing but stopped when I turned my attention to them. "Same goes for you four also," I warned them. "Edward, you and Bella go to your cottage while Leah's date is here, since Bella may attack him."

"Yeah, dad, we're leaving now. Come on Bells!" Edward called to him.

"Oh darn, I wanted to see him. Someone take a picture with their phone so I can see what he looks like," Bella suggested.

"Oh don't worry, Lil Sis, we'll take a picture for you," Emmett said grinning.

"Dad, please make Emmett be nice," Leah implored me.

"He will Leah, or else," I said turning and glaring at him.

About a half hour later the doorbell rang. Everyone except Bella and Edward gathered in the front room to greet Leah's guest. Emmett was beside himself. Rosalie smacked Emmett on the arm to straighten him up. Better her than me. Esme and I stood to the side of our children.

"Man, talk about Murderer's Row!" Jasper said to everyone's amusement.

"I'd hate to come in here and see this small group of people waiting for me," Alice said.

"Okay, I'm answering the door now!" Leah said quietly. She then turned to us and said, "Be nice, please!"

I heard a snicker coming from Emmett. Esme and I both turned to give him a warning look. I raised my left hand up and smacked it with my right hand warningly to him and he gave me the 'thumbs up' sign. I then shook my finger at him and was met with a wide-tooth grin. That boy!

Leah went over to the door and opened it. There stood the poor guy, he looked happily at Leah but then his face fell as he saw all of us standing waiting to meet him. I felt sorry for him. However, he was a very nice looking young man. Leah ushered him in.

"David, this is my family. My parents, Carlisle and Esme," Leah said. Esme and I greeted him.

"Hello David," I said grasping his hand.

"Dave, please!" He said noticing my cold grip.

"Welcome to our home. My wife, Esme," I said to him. He greeted Esme. She smiled grandly at him and as he went from us to the others, she raised her eyebrows at me in an approving gesture. Yes, my wife thought he was 'hot'.

Leah then took him to meet Jake and Seth, "My brothers, Jacob and Seth," Leah said. They were very polite and shook his hand. Seth gave him the once over.

She then moved on to Alice and Jasper. They were very polite also. Then the challenge came up. Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie was very gracious, but then, there is Emmett.

"My brother, Emmett," Leah said nervously glaring at Em behind Dave's back.

"Hey, bro! Great to meet you! Say, how is it going around with a name like that?" Emmett asked clapping him on the shoulder.

"HAH! Emmett!" Leah grimaced.

"Emmett, mind your manners," I called out to him.

"No problem, I get that all the time, sir," Dave said to me smiling.

"It's quite a challenge," Dave said laughing.

"I bet! Dude, what's the best one you heard?" Emmett asked all ears! Leah was so embarrassed.

"Emmett!" I warned.

"Pops, I'm just asking the guy," Emmett replied.

"There's too many to name, but there have been some prizes, Pooperdooper, is one!" Dave said.

"Ha ha ha ha, I love that one," Emmett laughed.

"Pappydappy, Putterbutter, Peeperkeeper, you name it," Dave said.

"I'm sorry, Dude! What a cross to bear," Emmett said slapping him again almost sending him flying. I gave Emmett a warning look, which did absolutely no good!

"Please sit down and tell us a little about yourself," Esme offered motioning to the couch. Both he, Leah _and Emmett_ sat down on the couch. I could have killed that boy!

"Would you like something to drink or snack on?" Rosalie asked.

"No, no thank you. I'm good!" Dave said.

"Yeah, we're good, Rosie," Emmett said like Dave was there to see him!

"So what are you taking up in college?" Esme asked.

"I'm in Pre-Med. My father is a radiologist and I am going into proctology," Dave said to us.

"You mean feet?" Emmett asked. _(I was almost wishing Esme hadn't asked. Of all the professions, did it have to be that one?)_

Jasper could not suppress a smirk and put his head down. Rosalie and Alice did the same.

"Uh, no, not feet. Proctology is the study of the rectal area," Dave said.

"You mean like a butt? You're an ass doctor? Your going to make a career out of looking at people's asses? How asinine! Ha ha ha ha! Get it? Ass – asinine! Good one, right Dave Pooperscooper!" Emmett said laying on the couch laughing. "I got a million of 'em."

"Yes, we'll we don't want to hear them," I said to Emmett giving him another warning look.

"Actually, I was just kidding! I am going to be a radiologist like my father," Dave said.

"Our father is a doctor," Rosalie stated.

"I was wondering if you were Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" Dave said looking at me.

"Yes, that would be me," I said to him.

"It really is an honor to meet you, sir. You have a wonderful reputation. My dad says great things about you," Dave said. "You're a surgeon, right?"

"Yes, and whatever else they need me to be here at the hospital." I offered. Leah looked relieved that I took over the conversation.

"Man, that sure would have been great if you really were an ass doctor," Emmett remarked.

"Just beginning my studies, Emmett. I'm not a doctor yet," Dave offered. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, would you allow me to take Leah into town for a coffee or a snack?"

"Please dad," Leah asked pleadingly.

"Of course, be careful and have a nice time," I said.

"What time should I have her home by?" Dave asked.

"How about never! That would be good for me," Jake said laughing until he saw the glare from me.

"Have her home by 10:00 p.m. please," I said.

"What? Come on dad, how about 11:00?" Leah asked.

"Ten and no later. You have classes tomorrow, young lady," I said to her.

"I'll have her home by ten sir," Dave said as he and Leah walked to the door.

"Don't do anything I would do," Emmett called to him. They both just turned and looked at Emmett and smiled.

"Have a nice time, don't pay any attention to my son, the clown," I said to them.

"Thanks dad!" Leah said, kissing me on the cheek.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, all of you," Dave said looking back at my brood.

"Likewise," I said.

"Dude! Be good to my sis! I wouldn't want to have to hurt ya," Emmett warned.

"Emmett! Dad, please!" Leah said.

"Just go you two, leave him to me," I said turning and looking at Emmett.

Leah and Dave left and I turned to face my son, the jokester.

"Whoops, looks like that's my cue to leave," Emmett said, starting to make his way to the stairs.

"Emmett Dale Cullen! I should wash your mouth out with soap, young man!" I said to him. "Get over here!"

"Awe, man, Pops!" Emmett whined gingerly walking toward me.

"Ha ha, Emmett's in for it," Jake said laughing.

"You're no better, Jacob! Get over here too," I said to him.

Seth started walking to the front door. "Where do you think you're going, young man? You're grounded, remember?" I said to him.

"Dad, I'm going to tail them. I want to make sure my sister is safe," Seth said valiantly.

Emmett, realizing this is his chance to escape me offered, "No kidding, come on Jake, Jasper. We'll tail them for you Seth, that way you won't break your grounding," Emmett said looking for me to give him the okay.

"No you don't! You are all staying here. Especially you Emmett. You two are lucky I don't tan your hides. You better behave the next time he is here or your butts are mine," I warned them.

"We were just having fun, Pops!" Emmett whined.

Everyone went his or her way, as Esme and I stayed downstairs to wait up for our little wolf girl.

"Psst, hey, Jazz, Jake! Let's tail them. Rosie and Alice will keep our secret. Seth is worried so we have to look out for our little wolf cub and sis." Emmett said secretly to the two of them. They then went to fill the others in and leapt out Jazz's window to sneak off to trail them.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**

**_A/N: Seth is still up to something, that little wolf cub! But daddy vamp is watching…_**


	21. Chapter 21 -- The Protection Squad

**Chapter 21 – The Protection Squad**

**Carlisle:**

About a half hour later Seth came down the steps looking out the front door. Esme and I watched as he nervously paced back and forth. He then went into the kitchen to look for something to eat. He came back through munching on something.

"Seth, do you have your homework done?" I asked him.

"No, I still have to do it," Seth answered.

"Well, why don't you get to it instead of worrying about Leah," I suggested.

"Okay, dad," Seth said as he raced back up the stairs.

Esme and I sat reading for a while and about a half hour later, Seth came down again anxiously checking out the front door. We couldn't help but laugh at him worrying about his sister.

"Seth, will you please calm down. Why don't you and Jake do a perimeter run?" I suggested to him.

"I thought I was grounded?" Seth asked.

"Well, since you are such a "nervous Nellie", go ahead and accompany Jake and do a run," I said to him.

"Uh, okay," Seth said going back up the steps. I heard him go to his room and close the door. Esme and I both looked at each other with confusion.

"Is Seth that wound up over Leah?" Esme asked me.

"I'm not sure, but isn't it odd we haven't heard anymore from Emmett the way he was carrying on?" I asked my wife.

"Dear, maybe they just want some alone time," my lovely wife stated.

"Hmmpff! I'm going to go check this out," I said getting up and making my way up the stairs. Upon reaching the landing, it was awfully quiet. I went down the hall to Jake's room. "Jake?" I asked knocking on the door. No answer came out. I opened his door and looked in and he was nowhere to be seen. Now where is he at without permission I wondered? I next came to Seth's door and knocked.

"Come in," Seth called. I opened the door and saw him sitting working on homework.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked him.

"Uh, search me?" Seth answered.

"That's strange," I said closing the door. Next I knocked on Rose and Emmett's door, "Emmett, can you come to the door, son?" I called out. The door opened and Rosalie and Alice stood there.

"What is it dad?" Rose asked.

"Where's Emmett and since you're here Alice, where's Jazz?" I asked looking at my two daughters who suddenly got very quiet and looked like two cats that just ate 2 canaries.

"Seth! Come out here." I called to Seth. It wasn't long and he was standing next to me. Looking at my 3 suddenly quiet children I asked the question I was afraid to hear the answer to. "All right, what is going on? Where are those three?" I asked with a serious look on my face. I looked all three of them in the eyes.

"Um…well…daddy…uh…Jazzy, Emmett and Jake thought they, um…well…uh…" Alice mumbled.

"Spit it out, Alice!" I said with a little sternness.

"They went out to tail Dave and Leah," Seth blurted out.

"They what?" I asked. "Oh no!" This can't end well I thought…

**In Forks:**

Running through the woods and at the edge of town, Jasper and Emmett halted still out of sight and Emmett dumped a very pale and ill-feeling Jacob from his back. Jake fell to the ground sick to his stomach.

"Did you have to run so fast and jostle me all around like that, Emmett?" Jacob said looking paler by the minute.

"Dude, are you alright? You look awful," Emmett said looking at him.

"Well how would you feel if you were hooked onto some vampire's back like a backpack and raced through the woods and outskirts of town at a blur over streams and twists and turns? I think I have motion sickness, I may even hurl," Jake answered him.

"Weakling! I thought you could run fast," Emmett said laughing.

"As a wolf, but I couldn't come into town like a giant wolf now could I?" Jake said. "Thanks for the ride! I feel like I've been on some spinning carnival ride. Better stand back, bros, I may lose it," Jake warned them.

"You have time to get your bearings, we beat them into town," Jasper said.

"What was he driving?" Jake asked.

"A car," Emmett answered.

"I'm glad you here Emmett, I would have never figured that out!" Jake said sarcastically.

"Thanks, bro!" Emmett said clueless.

"Idiot! He means what kind of car?" Jasper said.

"Hey, I smell Leah's scent," Jake said. "I think they are headed to the coffee shop. Is that the car?" Jake asked.

"Has to be! I smell Leah's scent from here," Jasper said.

"Hey look, they're getting out. Where are they going?" Emmett asked.

"Get down stupid, you want Leah to see you? Your standing there as big as the Jolly Green Giant," Jasper said yanking Emmett down. We were behind some bushes across the street from the coffee shop.

"Ooww! That bush has stickers on it! Be careful will ya, bro!" Emmett said brushing his arm.

"I didn't know, sorry!" Jasper said.

"Hey wait, Bella wanted a picture of Popsicle, I got my phone," Emmett said getting up again. "Maybe I'll whistle and they'll look this way and I can take the picture at vampire speed!"

"Are you crazy? They're not dogs, you know! Get down before they see you, Rembrandt!" Jake said to him.

"Lulu's a wolf though, that's a pre-dog," Emmett said.

"Shut up, will ya? We wolves have sensitive hearing too, you know," Jake said. "And we're not pre-dogs, there's no such thing, Einstein!"

Leah and Dave got out of the car and stood for a minute or two talking to one another. They then turned toward the coffee shop and went inside.

"They went into the coffee shop. Looks like they're getting coffee," Emmett said.

"I bet you were on the dean's list," Jake said shaking his head.

"Oh, he was, believe me they had his number. In fact, they had Papa and Momma's number on speed dial!" Jasper said as he and Jake both laughed.

"I'll have you know I graduated 37th in my class," Emmett said proudly.

"How many were in the class?" Jake asked.

"35!" Emmett said smiling from ear to ear.

"Is he for real?" Jake asked Jasper.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Jazz answered.

"Hey, you're making fun of me aren't you," Emmett said shoving both of them forward. They both landed in the sticker bushes.

"Ouch! Hey, watch it, Hercules!" Jake yelled.

"Ouch, ooww! Dufus! What are you trying to do? Skewer us?" Jasper balked.

"Look at this, now I'm bleeding," Jake said looking at his arm.

"Don't worry, you have that advance healing like us," Jasper said.

"Just don't go Red Cross on me Jazz and try to get a sip of me," Jake said nervously.

"Don't worry, your blood doesn't appeal to us. It's a wolf thing, you know," Jazz said to him.

"Hey, they're coming out! He's holding the door for her," Emmett reported. Standing up, Emmett imitated them. "After you, my lovely little she-wolf!" He said while acting like opening a door and ushering someone through.

"Why thank you, kind sir," Jake said in a high-pitched voice, acting like he was walking through a door. He even squatted down to Leah's height.

"You two should see yourselves," Jasper said laughing, they all started laughing quietly so as not to be heard.

"It's not a pretty sight," a voice said from behind them. They all turned around quickly and lost their balance and fell into the sticker bushes again.

"Pops!" Emmett said shocked. "Ouch! Miserable bushes!"

"Dad!" Jazz said. "Ooww! Dang bushes."

"Uh oh, Daddy Vamp! AAAHHH! Who would plant bushes like this?" Jake said.

I walked over and held my hand out to help the three of them out of the stickers. They happily grabbed my hand and eased themselves out. They were all scratched up but healed quickly. I did not need to attend to their wounds.

"Get out of those bushes! You guys are worse than the Three Stooges! Some protection detail you make!" I said teasing them.

"You mean we're not in trouble?" Emmett asked.

"I didn't say that," I said to them.

"Oh darn, I knew it," Emmett said. "Hey, they're walking toward the car," Emmett called out.

"Where are they?" I asked looking through the bushes.

"Uh huh! Yeah, we're not in trouble guys! Get a load of Pops!" Emmett said nudging us all.

"Hush, don't let them hear us," I warned them. "It's after 8 p.m. They are just talking and having coffee. Let's go."

"You sure Pops? We could tail the car and make sure he's bringing her home and not anywhere he shouldn't! We'll be quiet, we don't want to give ourselves away to Lulu," Emmett said confidently.

"No, you are not tailing the car! Enough snooping," I said to Emmett.

"Shssssh! Lulu and Popsicle might hear and smell us if we keep moving, we should have been downwind," Emmett said.

"This isn't a hunting expedition, Davy Crocket! We can smell anything, anywhere, especially our own kind! We smell, get it!" Jake said to Emmett.

"Get it? I got it! You smell all right, wolf bro! You wolves have that certain "aire" about you," Emmett said.

"Listen, Moe, Larry and Curly! If you can smell her scent over here, don't you think she can smell our scents over there?" I asked them. All three looked at me then at themselves.

"Oops! I guess we're caught!" Jake admitted.

"Not just by Leah, either," I said to them. "Let's go! Shemp is back at home and worried!"

"Ha ha ha! Good one, Pops! You're talking about Seth right? Not Momma?" Emmett asked.

"Why don't you ask Momma Vamp that when we get home, Genius," Jake said to Emmett.

"Okay, I will!" Emmett said clueless again. "We're not in trouble, are we Pops?"

"I'll let you know when we get home, now come on. Let Lulu have a little of her date to herself. You ruined enough of her night," I said to them.

"Ha ha ha! Jake bro, you even have Pops calling her Lulu!" Emmett laughed.

"Jake, make like a backpack again and hop on Emmett's back," I said to him.

"Oh goody! Another nauseous ride from the 'Emmett Express'!" Jake complained.

"Ha! That's me! ALL ABOARD!" Emmett yelled waving to Jake to jump on.

"Quiet! Dumbass! Why don't you wave a lantern while you're at it!" Jasper said.

"Cause I don't have one, Jazz the Spazz! So there!" Emmett said. "Hang on tight, Jakey boy cause this train is leaving the station," Emmett said as he ran off to the woods. "WOOOOO oooo WOOOOO! Chug a chug chug chug! Chug a chug chug chug!" Emmett called out acting like a train.

"Daaaaaaady Vaaaaaaaaaaamp! Heeeeeeeellllllllllllppppppp p!" Jake called back to us.

Luckily Leah and Dave had left already in the car. Jake and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah, his train left the station alright! That's one big train wreck about to happen!" Jasper said.

We both turned and quickly made sure no one saw us and flashed out of there and ran home catching up to the "Emmett Expess" with his one passenger screaming all the way!

**Back Home:**

I arrived back home first. As I entered the front door, Bella and Edward had come back over from their cottage. They were sitting on the couch with Esme and she was filling them in. Rosalie and Alice were there also. I walked to the kitchen to grab a small footstool my wife kept in the kitchen. Grabbing it I carried it near the front door where I put it down.

"Did you find them dear?" Esme asked.

"I certainly did! They should be arriving any minute," I said propping my left foot on the stool.

"Uh oh, who's in for it?" Bella asked eyeing the stool and my stance.

"All three of them," I answered.

"Why Carlisle? They were just worried about Leah," Esme fretted. "Don't punish them."

"Esme Anne Cullen! Why were you over my knee the other night?" I asked teasingly.

"Playing a fun little naughty game with my hubby!" Esme giggled out. I also chuckled with her.

"GROSS!" Our children all exclaimed in unison!

It wasn't long and we heard the gallant trio arrive, quite noisily. I'm sure Leah heard everything those three said and did while trying to be so inconspicuous.

"Ding ding ding ding ding ding! Next stop, Cullen Station!" Emmett called out.

"Will you shut up and put me down! Did you have to make those train noises the entire trip back? Oh man, I'm really sick to my stomach now," Jake complained.

"Dude, you almost as pale as us! You okay?" Emmett asked Jake.

"I told you to stop jumping back and forth over the river, you dope," Jasper said to Emmett. "He's going to heave!"

Opening the door the three of them came in with Jake stumbling in. I was waiting for my three overprotective boys. They all looked at me and noticed how I was standing while waiting for them to arrive. They all stopped and looked a little more shameful.

"Aw, come on Pops! We didn't do any harm," Emmett moaned.

"I'm only giving you each one swat. That way when Leah comes home upset that you were there spying on her, I can say I punished all of you," I said to them. "Now let's get this over with. Jake, come here."

"Uh, dad vamp, I-I don't think I-I can…" Jake complained.

"Come here, Jake, its only one swat," I said grabbing him and pulling him forward.

"No! Dad, really! Wait! No! I-I'm si…" Jake tried again.

"Uh Pops, you need to listen to him," Emmett said.

"Papa, don't…" Jasper said hurriedly.

"Stop it you two," I said grabbing Jake and hoisting him over my bent knee. I raised my hand and…

"Uhh! Oohh!" Jake got out before…SPLAT! He hurled all over my shoe, and the floor.

"My floor!" Esme shouted.

"My shoe" I said.

"My stomach!" Jake said.

"Eeeewwwww!" Everyone else said.

I picked him up and flashed with him to the bathroom. We got there just in time for him to hurl again. He made it in the toilet this time. I then looked at my son who was white as a ghost. I helped him up and gave him some water to rinse his mouth with. I got a wet washcloth and wiped his face and neck. Esme had cleaned the mess up in the entrance already.

"Are you feeling better son?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got motion sick from Emmett bouncing me all over the place. Sorry, daddy vamp," Jake said.

"That's alright son. It cleans up. Are you sure you're alright?" I asked again.

"Hey, Momma! Dad called us Moe, Larry and Curly and he said Shemp was waiting at home for us? Did he mean you?" Emmett asked.

"What! Carlisle Cullen! How dare you!" My now angry wife shouted at me.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm alright now, daddy vamp!" Jake laughed falling on the floor. "Emmett should get the 'Idiot of the Year' award!"

"Jacob, you had to put him up to that! Now you're mother is hot again!" I said to him.

"Well, at least Momma Vamp isn't after me!" Jake said smiling.

"No, but I am!" I said glaring back at him.

"Aww, come on, it was all in fun…" Jake came back.

"Esme, that is not what I said. I meant Seth since they were all in this together. Jake set Emmett up to ask you that," I explained trying to placate my irate wife who was glaring at me with missiles coming out of her eyes! Not daggers, missiles!

Walking out into the living room, I hauled Jake out and stood him there. He was laughing again. Looking to my wife who was still angrily eyeing me, I pointed to Jake.

"He's all yours, my love," I said motioning to him with my hand.

Jake was too busy bending over laughing to notice that his mother had come over and was now standing before him. When Jake finally came up for air from laughing he got the surprise of his life.

"Whoa! Momma Vamp!" Jake shrieked.

"Don't you Momma Vamp me, young man!" Esme said as she grabbed Jake by the ear.

"OOWW! Mom, my ear! What is it with you two and ears?" Jake complained.

"It helps keep our naughty children in line," Esme said to him. "Shemp?" Esme asked pulling his ear tighter.

"OOWW! Not me, Mom! Emmett was the one who asked who dad was referring to as Shemp!" Jake explained.

"Emmett Cullen! Come here," Esme ordered.

"Thanks a lot Jacob! OOOWW! My ear! Momma, that hurts," Emmett whined.

The others were all rolling around laughing their heads off. Edward was lying on the couch and Bella was leaning up against him. Rosalie and Alice were laughing, Jasper was against the wall laughing, and I heard Seth laugh upstairs since he was grounded.

Jake finally had color in his face again and looked better, probably from laughing. Esme finally let go of Emmett's ear after giving him an earful.

"Oww, man that hurt, Momma!" Emmett said. "Boy, and they thought Moe was bad!"

That just got everyone going again including Esme and myself. My wife came over and put her arm around me. "These children of yours, Carlisle!"

"My children? Esme, Esme!" I said shaking my head at her.

I then let go of her and walked over to Jake and smacked him on his bottom. I did the same to Emmett and Jasper. "Now, you've all been punished for tailing Leah and David. Don't do it again! Got it?" I asked.

"Yes, we got it!" They all said.

"Man, that didn't even hurt!" Emmett said.

"Do you want it to hurt?" I asked turning to look at him.

Both Jasper and Jake both yelled, "NO!" Emmett looked at both of them and said, "Well, it didn't!"

"What's the matter with you? Shut up before he swats us and makes it hurt!" Jazz said to Emmett.

After that, we heard a car pull up and the next thing we heard was Leah coming in the door. She looked at all of us sitting or standing there waiting for her.

"How did your date go, sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"It was nice except for my three brothers who showed up uninvited!" Leah said glaring at the three culprits.

"Don't worry Leah, we already felt Pops' hand over this one!" Emmett said to her.

"What for? I thought it was sweet!" Leah said.

"UGH!" Was the unanimous groan from everyone!

**To Be Continued:**

**Please Review!**

_**A/N: I had fun writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!**_

_**Okay, the next chapter, Seth is found out! **_


	22. Chapter 22 -- Seth is Found Out

**Chapter 22 – Seth Is Found Out**

**Carlisle:**

I was getting ready to leave for the hospital and Jake and Seth were getting ready to head out to class. Leah had already left for her nursing classes. I decided to offer the boys a ride.

"You guys want a ride to the Reservation?" I asked them.

"Sure, DV _(Daddy Vamp)_ if we won't make you late," Jake said.

"Uh, Dad, that's too far out of the way for you, we can go ourselves," Seth said.

"Seth, I'm beginning to think you don't want me to take you," I said staring at him.

"Yeah, kid! What's eatin' you? Never pass a ride up, bro," Jake said knocking Seth on the arm.

"Oww! Cut it out, Jake," Seth said grabbing his arm and rubbing it.

"What's wrong with your arm?" I asked walking toward him.

"Nothing dad, I-I just hurt it yesterday," Seth said.

"Well, it should be healed by now, let me see it," I said reaching for him.

Seth jerked away and held his hand out to me, "No dad, it's fine, I just over-reacted," Seth said trying to keep me away.

"Come here, son," I said to him.

"Dad, I'm fine, I-I have to go," Seth said trying to rush past me. That didn't work as I quickly grabbed him by the other arm and held him back.

"I said, let me see your arm, now!" I ordered him. He reluctantly rolled his sleeve up. He had a dark mark on his arm, it was a bruise that was already healing but not quite. "What happened?" I asked him.

"I-I got thrown at gym yesterday, that's all. I'm fine dad," Seth tried again.

"Then why isn't it healed yet? That had to be a hard hit," I said to him. I felt him over and there were no broken bones. Esme quickly came over after hearing us and looked also.

"Seth, why didn't you tell us about this," Esme asked.

"Because you guys would act like this, and I'm fine," Seth answered.

"Well, try not to use it too much today and go easy on it. I'll write you a note so you can skip gym," I said as I wrote the note and handed it to him. "Get in the car, both of you, and no arguments," I ordered again.

"Come on Seth, let's get in the Vamp Limo," Jake said.

On the way to the Reservation, Seth was quiet and Jake and I tried to engage him in conversation but he wasn't saying much. We arrived at the school and they both got out and thanked me. "Seth, be careful with that arm," I called after him. He nodded his head to me. I looked at Jake, "What's going on with him?"

"Honest, Daddy Vamp, I have no idea. I'll keep an eye on him if you want," Jake offered.

"Please do that, son. See you tonight," I said and left for the hospital. On the way, I called Sam Uley again.

"Hey Carlisle, what can I do for you?" Sam asked.

"Did you find out if the boys are up to anything?" I asked.

"No Carlisle. I can't get anything out of them. They gave me the same story as Seth gave you," Sam informed me.

"Well, Seth seems to have hurt his arm and it looks like it was pretty bad. He tried to hide it from me. I'll let you know if I find any more out." I said to him.

"Thanks, same here," Sam said and we hung up.

The day at the hospital was busy. I had quite a few emergencies and the day was passing by quickly. There were a number of freak accidents that happened today. Must be a full moon. It always gets busy when there is a full moon.

**Back at the Cullen House:**

**Esme:**

The phone rang at about 2:00 p.m. I answered it and was quite shocked when it was the high school at the Reservation. I was wondering what Jake had gotten himself into.

"Mrs. Cullen?" The girl on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is Esme Cullen," I answered.

"I am Judy Whitedove. I'm the prinicpal's secretary. She asked me to call and ask if there is something wrong with Seth Clearwater Cullen?"

"What do you mean is something wrong with him?" I asked.

"Well, he keeps turning in notes from Dr. Cullen that he is to be excused in the afternoon for medical reasons. We got another one today," she informed me.

"I know his father wrote one this morning because his arm seems to be hurt. He said it happened in gym class yesterday," I said to her.

"Mrs. Cullen, Seth was not in gym yesterday. He usually misses about 3 afternoons a week with a medical excuse. He leaves around 2 p.m. each day. We were wondering what the problem was?" Judy informed me.

"What? He has been leaving school 3 afternoons each week? For how long?" I asked shocked to hear this.

"For about 2 months now. It's actually just his gym class that he's missing. So are 3 other boys who always have some excuse written on Dr. Cullen's prescription pads," Judy said. "They explained it as some sort of condition they have being tribe members and they can't attend gym classes all the time. We believed them since it was on Dr. Cullen's pads and had a signature that looked legitimate," she added.

I was now livid. Those boys were forging Carlisle's signature and making excuses to cut class. No wonder he has been sneaking home through the woods.

"I am so sorry about this. I will look into this further and inform my husband when he gets home and we will take care of this matter. I will be in with Seth tomorrow to clear this up. Thank you for calling," I said to her.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Cullen. We look forward to having this cleared up. See you tomorrow," Judy said and hung up.

I was incensed. That boy! How dare he take his father's prescription pad and forge notes to the school. Wait till his father finds this out! Wait till we get a hold of that young man! I paced back and forth from the living room to the kitchen. I didn't know if I should call Carlisle now or wait until he gets home. I hate to call him at work, but this is serious. Then maybe it is best to tell him when he gets home. He would probably leave and come home right away. And why are they skipping school? What is that boy up to? Now I'm worried, maybe I better call Carlisle…

**At the Hospital:**

**Carlisle:**

I was in my office at the hospital trying to catch up on charts. It was 2:45 and my shift ended at 4:00 and I still had a mountain of charts to work on. At that moment my cell phone rang and I saw that it was Esme.

"Hello my love! Having a good day?" I asked.

"Carlisle I just got a call from the…" Esme was saying…

At that moment my office door opened and Marcie the nurse on staff came in to get me.

"Hold on a minute Esme," I said into the phone…

"But Carlisle, this is important…"Esme rattled on…

"What is it Marcie?" I asked.

"Uh, Dr. Cullen, you've been asked to step out the side door, there is someone here to see you," Marcie said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Um, I think you better just come, I-I didn't ask what it was about, Doctor," Marcie said.

"Alright!" Putting the phone back to my ear, "Esme, I have to go. I'll call you later…" I said.

"But Carlisle, wait…" Esme said.

"Esme, I'm being called out, I'll call you back," I said to her hating to cut her off.

"Oh, alright, I'll wait for your call," Esme said.

Hanging up I followed Marcie out the side entrance which is the entrance we doctors and the staff use to go in and out of the hospital. She led me down the steps and out toward the side where I saw Charlie Swan's cruiser parked. I then looked and saw Charlie walking toward me with Seth in tow! I looked at my watch, it was 2:55 p.m. Seth should not be out of school yet. I began to worry if something bad had happened to someone and then remembered Esme's call. I quickly walked toward Charlie and Seth and stopped as we met each other.

"Charlie, what is it? Is something wrong? Has something happened," I asked worried.

"No, Carlisle, everything is okay, well, now it is! Have a little problem here with Seth and some of his buddies," Charlie explained.

I looked at Seth who immediately dropped his eyes and nervously stood there between Charlie and myself. He looked very worried. I had the awful feeling I was finally going to find out what this young man has been up to.

"Seth, why are you here and not at school, young man," I asked with a little sternness in my voice.

"Dad, I-I can explain…" Seth trailed off.

"We got a call at the station about an hour ago. Someone called in and reported a young kid riding a dirt bike on the road through La Push with a huge dog on the back of the bike! Sounded like something I should check out and not anyone else at the station. So I rode out on the road and I found Seth and his friends riding those 2 dirt bikes Jake and Bella rebuilt. They each had a big wolf or dog on the back of the bikes and the dogs or wolves were holding on to the driver with their front paws on the driver's shoulders! Imagine if a person who had no idea of these…what these young men were…I still can't believe it myself…but if someone saw that…anyway, that's what they were doing.

I turned to my now ashamed son and glared at him. "Look at me and Chief Swan while we are talking to and about you, young man! You will show us respect, my boy, as you are in a lot of trouble," I said warningly to Seth. He made himself look at us but was very nervous.

"You know, son, those bikes are not licensed and are illegal to be on the road. Plus, you four do not have driver licenses either. That's another violation. You could be banned from getting your license for a couple of years if I wanted to do that to you. You four are in hot water and you better straighten up," Charlie said. "I already called Sue and filled her in. She is happy you will take care of this. She said to let you know she trusts you and Esme," Charlie informed me.

"Thank you. Please let her know I will take care of this matter and it will never happen again." Turning to Seth, I said to him, "Will it Seth?"

"N-no sir! It won't Chief Swan," Seth said.

"It better not, cause if it does, not only will you have Carlisle to answer to, but me also," Charlie said to Seth. Seth nodded his head in understanding. "Carlisle, I sure don't envy you with 9 teenagers under your roof! I have to say, you do a heck of a job keeping those kids in line. I have to hand it to you and Esme. I'm glad Bella is under your roof. Well, it seems you have a long evening ahead of you. Would you like me to drop Seth off at your house?" Charlie asked.

"No Charlie, Seth will stay here and ride home with me, but thank you," I said to him.

"Uh, dad, I-I would rather go with Chief Swan if it's okay," Seth asked.

"Ha ha! No kid, I think you need to ride home with your dad," Charlie said. Seth's face fell. "Uh, Carlisle, I sure would like to see Bella. It's been a while, is she okay to see me yet?"

"I was thinking maybe next weekend. She is doing good, Charlie. I promise you she is fine," I informed him.

"Great, I'll look forward to hearing from you. You stay out of trouble, young man! I don't want to ever get a call that involves you or your friends again. Oh, by the way Carlisle, the other boys are in trouble with Sam Uley and Billy Black right now. I dropped them off first." Charlie said.

"Thanks Charlie! I'll be in touch," I said shaking his hand.

He looked when he felt my cold hand. He then looked at Seth and pointed at him, "I'm watching you, son," Charlie said as he walked to his cruiser.

I then turned my attention to my nervous wolf cub standing before me. I gave him a piercing stare for a few minutes and let him stand there uncomfortably trying to look me in the eye. I finally broke my silence. I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him toward the hospital, "Let's go," I said and walked him into the hospital and to my office. I didn't say a word and neither did he. I herded him into my office and closed the door. Motioning to the chairs in front of my desk, I then said, "Sit!" to him. He did just that, quickly like I might swat him.

I then remembered the call from Esme and quickly pulled my cell phone out and dialed her. She answered and before I could tell her what happened, she filled me in on her call from the school. I was stunned. I stood still and said loudly into the phone, "He did WHAT?" I then turned my gaze to my errant son who looked up at me not knowing what I was being told. I was speechless. I just held the phone and listened as Esme filled me in on all the details. After she was finished, I decided to fill her in on things on this end.

"Esme, I'd like you to sit down. Thank you dear, I have Seth in my office right now, so calm down. He is safe, at least for now until I get him home. Why is he here you ask? Well, let me tell you my love. Our little wolf cub has been very busy and he was given a ride to the hospital to meet me by Chief Swan. Yes, I said Charlie Swan! Oh, just listen to this, my love…"

I then filled her in on all the details I had just learned. Even Seth heard Esme shriek, "WHAT?" on her end of the phone when I informed her what Charlie caught these rascals doing. I pierced Seth with the same hard stare I had given him earlier. After Esme was through with her raging rant, I told her we would be home in a short while. I then ended our phone conversation hoping she could calm down a little now knowing Seth was safe. I then focused on my son.

"Young man, we have a lot to discuss when we get home, but I have some work to do here first so you will sit here and be quiet while I finish my shift and then we will go home and deal with this situation. I would appreciate if you would not talk because right now I am very upset with you and your mother and I both need to calm down a bit, so you sit there and wait until I say we are leaving. Is that understood," I asked him.

Seth just shook his head yes. I was satisfied with that. I sat and my desk and worked on my charts. I quickly got them finished using a little bit of vampire speed. I finished at about 4:10 p.m. I put my charts on my desk and called the nurse to come and get them. She did in a few minutes and I then decided it was time to go home and deal with this young man.

"Seth, we are leaving now, come on. Just one thing, were you one of the boys in wolf form on the dirt bike? Is that how you hurt your arm?" I asked afraid of what I would hear.

"Yes sir! We all took turns as wolves and rode on the back of the bikes. My driver hit a rock and we both flew over the handlebars and I fell on a large rock on the side of the road right on my arm. I had a terrible bruise and it took a little time to heal. It just happened yesterday!" Seth explained.

"Enough, before I turn you over my knee right here and now, Young Man. You just wait till I get you home…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**

_**A/N: So now you know what little Seth has been up to!**_


	23. Chapter 23 -- Emotional Roller Coaster

**Chapter 23 – Emotional Roller coaster**

**Carlisle:**

The ride home was quiet and you could cut the tension in the car with a knife! Seth was sitting in the front seat and he was very uncomfortable with the words I left him with in my office. I'm sure he was not looking forward to arriving at home knowing his mother knows all about this and had news of her own that involved our little wondering cub. I kept my mind focusing on these boys riding these dirt bikes with wolves on the backs of the bikes. This could have been disastrous if someone had seen them who shouldn't have. Even though the locals very seldom use that portion of the road because it is in the Reservation, they still had no right to be there and it is still traveled some. I'm sure the others are in more trouble with Sam and Billy. It is their tribe that was put in jeopardy and not all the people in the tribe know of the shape-shifters. What gets into these youngster's minds?

The ride home passed quickly and I'm sure it passed all to soon for Seth who was really getting nervous as I turned off the road to the drive up to our house. I could see and hear his anxiety increase as his heartbeat quickened with nervousness. I hate being the source of my children's distress, but this is a serious thing here and then to find out he was skipping classes and forging notes with my name! This boy and I are going to be having a very unpleasant evening.

As I pulled into the garage, I turned the car off and I got out on my side and opened up the back door and got my bag out. I walked around the car to Seth's side and I opened the passenger door and held it open.

"Get out son and come into the kitchen with me," I said to Seth who would not make eye contact with me.

"Um…dad…are you and mom…going to…um…punish me?" Seth got out finally.

"Seth Clearwater Cullen! You skipped school, forged my name on notes to your school and drove an unlicensed vehicle on the roads without a driver's license and then rode and drove others who phased as wolves endangering your tribe's secrets." I spelled out for him.

"Oh no, you…you know about the…notes? And skipping school?" Seth asked growing more worried.

"You were not going to tell us this?" I asked raising my voice.

"Um, maybe…uh…not unless…you…asked," Seth answered.

"Well, at least you were honest," I said glaring at him.

"Are…you going to…sp-spank me, dad?" Seth asked again nervously.

"What do you think Seth? Think you deserve to be spanked young man?" I asked not believing he asked me that.

"You…you said you…would…um…blister my butt…if…if…you…found…out I…was keeping something…from y-you…" Seth said anxiously.

"Yes I did! I'm glad you remembered that son, since you now know what is most likely in store for you!" I said giving him a piercing stare again.

"Dad…please no!" Seth said leaning back against the car.

"Young man, you get your butt in that house this minute, or I'll give you a sampling of what's in store for you right here and now," I ordered him.

"No…please…" Seth said as he darted to the side before I could catch him. I knew then what was coming as I backed up toward the house.

Seth ran to the garage door that was still open and as he was running out of the garage, he phased into wolf form and stopped and looked back at me. I walked toward him with a determined, stern look on my face. He turned and looked toward the woods and then back at me. He started to move toward the woods.

"SETH CULLEN! Don't you dare run from me," I shouted to him. This then drew the rest of the family out from inside as they stood behind me.

Seth stopped and put his wolf head down. He knew better than to run from me, but I could see his anxiety kicking in again as he started to walk quickly away from me. I walked out of the garage and the others all filed out and stood to the side along with Esme.

"Dude, you better not try it," Emmett warned his cub brother.

"Seth Cullen, you get back here this instant, young man!" I shouted at him again.

Seth still walked forward toward the woods, looking back at me and stopping and slowly stepping back keeping his eyes on me. He was very hesitant, but still couldn't make himself come as I ordered him. I took a step forward and stopped, still locking my eyes on his wolf eyes staring back at me. He began whimpering since he was unsure and scared of his next step. I decided to give him one last chance. Stepping forward again I ordered him in a stern, deliberate voice, still locked eye to eye with him.

"SETH-CULLEN! I will not tell you again! GET-OVER-HERE!" I ordered.

"Whew, man, this isn't good. Papa may be forced to give 'the' order!" Jasper said to his siblings.

"Man, Seth is pushing it! He better come or he's in for it," Edward offered watching the scene unfolding.

Seth took a step forward and stopped, bowing his head in submission to me. That was a step in the right direction, if I can only get him to come forward, it would be better for him. Seth however stopped, and would not move further any more. He stayed still with his head bowed, but glued to his spot.

"Seth, bro, come on! Don't make it worse for yourself, little cub," Emmett tried coaxing him.

"Seth, you come to your father this minute young man!" Esme added.

Seth just put his head lower and whimpered again. He still wouldn't budge. Having enough, I began walking toward him. He bowed his head down lower and began whimpering more trying to will himself to move.

"Seth, get your ass over to Daddy Vamp, now! I'm your alpha!" Jake tried. No luck.

As I approached Seth, he backed up, still keeping his head bowed and whimpering. I almost reached him and he quickly turned and shot into the woods. I flashed to right inside the woods and stopped. I had enough. Time to teach this young man who was boss.

"SETH CLEARWATER CULLEN! SUMBIT!" I yelled to him loudly and with full authority as his coven leader. I hate having to use the coven leader dominance on any of my children but sometimes it is necessary and this is one of those times.

"Uh oh, now he did it, Pops gave _'the'_ order! His tail belongs to Pops!" Emmett said.

"Yikes, he's in for it," Rosalie said shaking her head.

"Oh no," Esme opined.

"This isn't good, is it?" Jake asked.

"Nope, it sure isn't," Edward added.

I could hear Seth come to a halt when he heard my order to submit. I then heard more whimpering. I stood my ground and waited for my errant wolf-son to come to me. He knew what that order meant. It was the same in the vampire world as in the wolf world. He knew once that ordered was issued, he had no choice but to follow it and come to me and submit himself to me. I stood there waiting and I heard him slowly coming. Soon I could see his wolf head come into view. It was very close to the ground.

Breaking through where I had him in full view, I could see Seth was down on his haunches, with his head bowed crawling slowly toward me whimpering the whole way in submission. I stood my ground waiting for him to reach me. I glared at him and pierced him with my hard stare. He had no choice but to meet my eyes and then he dropped his eyes in submission again and whimpered loudly. He crawled closer, slowly, but at least he was going in the right direction. I could hear the others behind me commenting.

"Oh man, he knows he's in deep shit now!" Jasper said.

"Yeah, it's almost hard to watch," Edward said. Bella got closer to Edward. "What's dad going to do to him?" Bella asked concerned.

"What do you think, lil' sis?" Emmett said. "He's going to spank his little tail off."

"Wow, is this what you mean when you say we have to submit to Dad?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, eventually, you will have to submit to Dad as our Coven Leader," Edward explained.

"Like that?" Bella asked alarmed.

"No, Seth is in trouble. When you get the order to submit, you do it without question. You drop down in submission to the coven leader. Dad rarely ever gives that order, but he will if he has too. He felt he needed to here because Seth ignored 3 warnings." Edward explained.

"Is that what you get, 3 warnings?" Bella asked.

"No, it's whenever Dad feels he needs to give the order. Once it is given, you have no choice but to obey and submit to him. In your case, at some point when you feel you are ready, you will have to go to dad and tell him you will submit to him. You usually have to kneel in front of him and state you accept him as your coven leader and will obey him without question. If you want to be in the coven, you have to submit to Dad as the coven leader at some point. Dad lets you do it when you are ready. He's still your father though, but you will have to submit to him. Once you do, you pledge to obey him like I said, without question, even if you don't agree and it is an unbreakable trust between you and the coven leader. You have to obey him from now on, accept his rules, and it is set forever. You cannot break it and you are a member of the coven forever and will be under his protection. It's a vampire thing. The Volturi is big on this so we have to conform to it. Plus, it helps to keep order and everyone in line." Edward said to Bella.

"Yeah, it's an unbreakable bond between you and the coven leader," Jasper answered. "Even the wolf siblings have to obey this order as if they were with Sam or Billy. Jake can probably give this order to Seth also."

"Yeah, but I figure daddy vamp is the true leader here, so I'd rather he deals with this stuff," Jake said.

"What's going to happen when Seth gets to dad?" Bella asked.

"I guess we'll find out," Edward said.

Eventually, Seth crawled his way to me still with his head bowed and whimpering the entire way. When he got to right in front of me at my feet, he submitted totally to me by laying on his side then on his back opening his legs in submission like you see dogs and wolves do when submitting to the alpha. Seth lay in that position whimpering. I let him lay there for a little bit as I stood above him looking down at him still piercing him with a hard stare. He continued whimpering. When I felt he submitted enough, I reached down and grabbed him by his wolf ear and pulled him up. He was still whimpering but also started wincing and yelping a little. I wasn't hurting his ear, he just didn't like it.

"You stand up, young man," I ordered him. I then grabbed his face in both of my hands and locked eyes with him. "Don't you ever run from me like that again! When I tell you to come to me, you better make it your business to run to me, mister! I don't ever want to give you the "submit" order again. Do you understand me?" I asked him.

Seth whimpered and bowed his head and moved it up and down in agreement. I still had his face in my hands and then let his face go. I then reached down and grabbed his ear again.

"Let's go, young man," I said as I began leading him by his wolf ear past the others who were awestruck watching this scenario unfold. Many of them have never heard me give that order before. Seth walked along side me with his head cocked a little and was still whimpering and wincing since he knew what he was in for. I was still holding onto his ear. He needed to yield to my authority and this was a good way of enforcing obedience from him. Walking by the others was a lesson in humility also. He needed to feel that also. The others watched as I led him into the garage. As we got in the garage, I gave him orders.

"You phase back into human form, young man, and wrap this towel around you. Then you will meet me in the house, young man," I said sternly to him.

I motioned for the others to go in the house to give Seth the privacy he needed to phase back since he ripped his clothes to shreds when phasing. The others did as I said and went into the house. I followed them and closed the garage door. The others all stood in the living room. Eventually, Seth came in with a towel around him and began walking towards me. He stopped in front of me and had his head down. He finally raised his head and looked me in the eyes.

"I-I'm sorry dad, I-I couldn't stop myself from running," Seth said to me. "I-I know I was wrong, should I submit to you again?"

"Did I tell you to submit?" I asked him.

"Not now, no." Seth answered.

"Then no, you submitted to me outside like you were told. Don't ever make me give you that order again, young man!" I said sternly.

"Yes, d-dad, I'm really sorry," Seth said tearing up.

"Go up to your room and put some clothes on and then come to my study. Your mother and I need to have a serious talk with you and you have some explaining to do, young man, " I said sternly to him.

"Yes dad," Seth said and ran up the stairs to his room.

"The rest of you need to give us some privacy. Where is Leah? Has she come home yet?" I asked.

"No dear, she hasn't. Jake you will need to call her and fill her in." Esme said to him.

"Okay, I'll call her. Is it okay to tell her he forged dad's name on notes and his prescription pad and skipped school?" Jake asked to make sure.

"Yeah, that's what Momma said. Don't forget about him and his buddies riding those dirt bikes on the highway without licenses on the bikes or driver licenses. Plus they were riding with phased wolves on the backs. Ha, I would have loved to have seen that," Emmett said laughing. "The kid's got guts!"

"Wait! What? I didn't know about the dirt bike riding. That little shit!" Jake said.

"Jacob, watch your language," I said to him.

"Well, that makes me so mad," Jake said.

"Because he could have gotten hurt or the license thing?" Bella asked.

"No, because they didn't invite me! I would have loved to try that! Those little brats, keeping all the fun to themselves!" Jake complained.

Before I knew it, Esme flashed over to right in front of Jake while he was ranting.

"Man, whoa! Geez! I wish you guys would stop that! You scared the hell out of me, momma vamp," Jake said to Esme.

"You listen to me young man, no one in this house is going to ride those dangerous dirt bikes! Those things are death traps even though we are vampires and werewolves. I hate those things. This goes for all of you! Especially you, Jacob Cullen! If I ever find out you rode one of those as a human or wolf, I will turn you over my knee and blister your tail for you mister! I lost a son once and I will never lose another one! Do you understand me, Jacob?" Esme said getting right in Jacob's face.

"Whoa, settle down, momma vamp! I've ridden bikes before…" Jake attempted to say to Esme.

Esme, saw red at that point and grabbed Jake, yanked him around and landed 10 hard swats to his backside. Jake yelped and hopped up with each smack.

"Do you understand me, Jacob Cullen?" Esme asked again.

"Yes! Okay, okay, I got it momma vamp," Jake said.

Jake stood there rubbing his bottom and became very quiet. He looked to be lost in thought and tears began running down his eyes. Everyone was stunned. Jake never shows emotion like this.

"Jake, did I hurt you? What's wrong dear?" Esme asked grabbing his face in her hands concerned.

"N-nothing, no you didn't hurt me," Jake said.

"Well, what's wrong sweetheart?" Esme asked again.

"I just, when you said that…when you said that about riding those bikes…it just brought back…my mom…I haven't had a mother in my life since my mom was killed in that accident…you were just like…it made me feel…mom, it's nice to h-have a m-mother in my life again. If it can't be h-her…I-I'm glad its you…" Jake said tearing up more.

Esme's eyes were brimming with venom tears. She was holding back her tears and trying to be strong. I looked around the room, not only did I tear up but everyone else did too, even Rosalie.

"Oh baby, come here, Jakey!" Esme then grabbed Jacob in her arms and picked him up like a baby and carried him to the couch and sat him in her lap and cradled him like a baby and rocked him back and forth. "You will always have me in your life as your mother. I could never take your mother's place and I would never want to. But you will always be my little wolf boy, my son. I will be your momma vamp sweetheart." Esme cooed.

I couldn't believe it, but Jake lay in Esme's arms soaking it up and it really seemed to soothe both he and Esme. I glanced around the room again, and all my children were teared up. Rosalie actually excused herself to the bathroom to wipe her face.

"That stinking mongrel! He always does something to me, " Rosalie complained coming back into the room. She was wiping her eyes.

"Damn, wolf bro! You had to make us all cry," Emmett complained wiping his eyes.

Yes, Emmett! Big burly bear Emmett is as soft as a kitten inside. He comes off tough and strong, which he is, but has a heart of gold and a gentleness about him that is undeniable. He doesn't fool me.

About two minutes later, Leah came in through the garage. She saw all of us and saw Esme and Jake on the couch. She immediately came in and looked and saw everyone in tears.

"What happened? Is everything all right? Where's Seth? Is he okay?" Leah asked becoming a little frantic. She saw everyone but Seth.

"Leah, Seth is fine. He is upstairs but he is in trouble." I explained.

"Trouble? What did he do? What's with Jacob? Why is Mom cuddling him?" Leah asked.

I filled her in as best I could in the little time I had. She couldn't get over what Seth had pulled with the notes, skipping school and the bike riding. She was angry with him, but then calmed down. She said what we all said. He could have gotten hurt. She was hoping the other boys were in trouble also. I assured her they were. I then heard Seth come out quietly and look downstairs. He then went into my study. Walking over to Esme and Jacob I let her know I was going up.

"Esme, you take as long as you want with Jacob. Seth has gone into my study and I am going up, darling." I said to her.

"Hmmm?" Esme asked oblivious to what I just said to her. She was lost in "mother mode" and she loved it.

I then put my hand on Jake. "Jake, son! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, dad!" Jake answered.

"Good, you needed to get those emotions out son. It's good this happened. But just so you know, if I find out you were riding those dirt bikes as a human or wolf in the future, you will get your butt blistered from me also." I warned him giving him a soft swat to his thigh.

"Nice way to ruin a moment, daddy vamp," Jake said laughing.

I tapped him on the arm as I walked toward the stairs. "All of you need to give us some privacy, please," I said walking up the stairs.

"Yes dad," they all said and began filing out. They were all going over to Bella and Edward's cottage.

Walking up the stairs I was wishing the task ahead of me would be as comforting as the incident down here with Jake. Talk about an emotional day! I knew the next few hours were not going to be pleasant for any of us, least of all Seth, my baby wolf cub…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**

_**A/N: This idea with Jake and his memory of his mother came to me as I was writing this chapter. It actually took over and wrote itself. I couldn't stop it! I hope you like it…**_


	24. Chapter 24 -- Seth Visits the Study

**Chapter 24 – Seth Visits the Study**

**Carlisle:**

Walking into my study I was met by one scared and nervous little wolf cub who was anything but happy to be in my study, much less the same room as me. He was fidgeting standing by one of the chairs in front of my desk. He looked about to jump out of his skin. I wish I could comfort him, but he has pushed the limits with the stunts he has pulled, especially forging notes using my prescription pad and forging my signature. That alone should have him worried as he is going to answer for that one plus the other performances he has managed to partake in.

I quietly walked around the desk and sat myself down. Seth still stood at the chair waiting for a command to sit down. He wasn't quite sure what he should do at this point. I looked at him and nodded for him to take a seat. He did so and nervously kicked at the floor with his feet and was trying not to look in my direction and was swallowing a lot.

"Well Seth, sounds like you have been one busy little stuntman. I take it this is what you have been up to with all your extra time you seemed to have gleaned for yourself by forging my name and writing excuses on my prescription pad and also the reason you are sneaking home through the woods alone?" I asked eyeing him.

"Y-yes dad, uh, all of the above," Seth admitted.

"Well at least you're not denying any of it. Wish you would have come clean when I gave you several chances previously?" I asked.

"Uh, yes d-dad. I-I should have t-told you then, I wish…yes sir," Seth said looking down again.

"I would appreciate you giving me your full attention and looking me in the eye since you now have no reason to try to talk your way out of being caught, young man!" I said sternly.

"Yes, dad…s-sorry!" Seth said looking at me.

"What ever possessed you to ride those motorbikes on the highway and also with another in wolf form on the bike with you?" I asked wanting to hear this gem.

"I-I don't know. Somehow we got talking about those dirt bikes and we decided to try them out so we got them from the Black's garage and brought them where no one would see us and we practiced riding them. Then one of the others phased and jumped on the back of the bike and then the challenge was on," Seth explained.

"So you continued driving the unlicensed vehicles on the public highway and none of you had a driver's license. Not to mention how dangerous it was with a huge wolf on the back hanging on like a person! Where did your common sense go, young man?" I asked glaring at him again.

"Dad, it wasn't all me…the other guys did it too…I…" Seth said.

"Don't give me that! You know better than that and so do the others. You knew that was dangerous but you kids think you're indestructible. Well, you're not! You got hurt, can you imagine if something worse than a rock happened to be in your way?" I questioned him again.

"I-I…we didn't think about that," Seth admitted.

"No, no one ever does. Until someone gets hurt really bad or gets caught like you and the others did by Charlie. You're lucky it was Charlie that caught you and not anyone else. The wolf secret would really be in jeopardy then. Possibly still is! You need to think of things like this son. You boys put the entire tribe at risk here," I pointed out to him.

"I-I'm s-sorry dad…" Seth said. At that moment Esme joined us in my study.

"You need to listen and understand what your father is trying to get across to you young man. You better never put a finger much less sit on one of those dirt bikes again mister, or you will not only answer to your father but me also. No more riding dirt bikes, young man!" Esme scolded him.

"But mom…" Seth tried to say.

"NO! I don't want to hear it. I am banning all dirt bikes! No one in this house rides those vicious things again, do you understand me young man," Esme asked grabbing Seth's face in her hands.

"Y-yes mom!" Seth said sheepishly.

"You are in for it young man and you are going to get it!" Esme said to him. "That was a very foolish and dangerous thing to do."

"I think your mother laid it out best. You are banned from the dirt bikes for good. No more riding and acting like a fool riding as a wolf." I ordered him.

"Did you ride on those things as a wolf, Seth Cullen?" Esme asked.

"Um…" Seth hesitated.

"Answer your mother, young man!" I instructed.

"Yes mom, and I fell off and landed on a rock and that's how I hurt my arm," Seth said to her.

"What? Don't you ever do anything so ridiculous again, young man! Tomorrow after school I will have some chores and extra work for you to do young man, since you are grounded for a month!" Esme informed him.

"A month? No mom, please!" Seth pleaded.

"Oh yes, my little daredevil. I'm going to make sure you learn this lesson," Esme said sternly.

"So now we are moving on to you taking pages of my prescription pad, from my desk, mind you, and forging notes and my signature so you could skip school! Also, you ran from me and phased and still would not come until I issued the submit order." I said glaring at him. "This is worse than the wolf dirt bike derby on the public highway without licenses! I cannot believe you had the audacity to come into my office and steal from me and then forge my name and write notes!" I said angrily slamming my hand down on my prescription pad.

"It wasn't my idea, dad! I-I…" Seth uttered.

"DON'T YOU DARE! Don't you dare say it wasn't your idea! You still did it. You stole my prescription sheets and forged my name! That is also illegal my little felon! This could have been a problem with my medical license young man! You definitely crossed a line here, mister!" I admonished him.

"I-I'm s-sorry dad! Really I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me, please don't make me leave…" Seth cried.

"What? Make you leave? What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid you will be s-so mad at me y-you will m-make me leave here," Seth cried putting his head in his hands.

I walked around to him and Esme moved close to him. She put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. I put my hands under his chin and lifted his face.

"Oh baby, we would never make you leave! We love you to death, you're our little wolf cub," Esme said squeezing him tightly to her.

"Seth, son! As angry as I am with you, I would never send you away from here. You're our son, like your mother just told you. No matter what you do, even foolish stunts like this, we will always love and forgive you. We may not like what you did, but we will always forgive you. You will be punished though, like you will be this time, but we would never cast out any of our children. Do you think the other boys who were involved with this will be sent away by their parents?" I asked.

"N-no dad, but my situation is different," Seth replied.

"Not any more, you're our son and you will no more be asked to leave than any of your friends. Now get that silly notion out of your head right now and I don't ever want to hear you say that again, young man! Do you understand me?" I demanded. He didn't answer. "Seth Cullen! Do you understand me?" I asked again.

"Yes dad, thanks!" Seth said.

"Thanks are not necessary, but unfortunately spanks are!" I said to him. His face dropped.

"I-I figured I was in for it," Seth said somberly.

"You listen to me young man, and give me your complete attention. Don't you ever come in my office and go through my things and take any of my property again! Don't you ever steal my prescription pad and falsify notes from me or my signature. You stole from me and now you are going to have gain my trust again, young man. Do I make myself clear?" I put the question to him.

"Y-yes da-ad…I-I'm s-sorry," Seth said tearing up again.

"Also, don't you ever phase into a wolf and run from me again. Don't ever give me a reason to issue the 'submit' order to you again, my little wolf cub or you won't have any hair on your tail when I'm through with you," I warned him.

"Yes sir, I-I won't," Seth choked out.

"As for your punishment, you are going to be receiving 2 spankings. One in a few minutes for the dirt bike and no license, the other will be tomorrow night for stealing my pad and forging notes and my signature and running from me. That one is going to be a long, hard spanking young man, and you can spend the rest of this evening and all of tomorrow thinking of what's coming to you! Let me warn you, mister, if you ever steal from me or forge my name to anything again, as much as I detest it, I will bare your behind and take my belt to you and you will feel every stroke and it will make an impression on you for a long time. Understood?" I asked sternly.

"Yes sir! I-I'll never do it again, dad, I promise," Seth said.

"Young man, we are going to school with you tomorrow and straighten this mess out with the notes. I will then be coming to pick you up after school and you better be there, or you will be one sorry little cub," Esme warned him

"Oh no, mom…don't pick me up from school…that's embarrassing," Seth whined.

"Well get used to it, I'm doing it for the next three weeks, mister. Maybe that will teach you a lesson," Esme stated.

"Mom, come on…" Seth pleaded.

"Seth Cullen! You heard me young man, and if you protest one more thing that I said, I will turn you over my knee right now and then you will still be over your father's after I'm finished with you." Esme warned him.

"Y-yes mom," Seth said contritely.

"Alright, I think we've said all we can on this matter. Anything you want to add before we move to the couch for your spanking young man?" I asked him.

Seth couldn't even make a sound. He just put his head down and began whimpering.

"Then let's go over to the couch, young man. Your bare bottom has a date with my hand, little cub," I said walking toward the couch and rolling up my sleeve.

"I'll be over at the cottage dear. When Alice hears the 'all clear' signal, I'll be back to tend to our naughty cub when you are through with him, dear." Esme said. She then left the house for the cottage and I turned my attention to my naughty little wolf cub. Seth just put his head in his hands and softly cried.

Standing by the couch and finishing rolling up my sleeve I looked as Seth stood there watching me. He was very nervous and I could tell he was a little scared of what was to come.

"Seth, come here, son," I said calling him to me. He stood there and didn't move and was trying to be brave but he wasn't very successful. "Seth, let's go, come here," I said again. He very slowly began walking toward me but had his hand covering his face trying to hide his tears. He stopped at my right side in front of me. "Seth, are you afraid of me?" I asked hoping he wasn't.

"No dad, I-I'm afraid of the spanking. It's g-going to h-hurt," Seth sobbed out.

"I won't lie to you, yes it is going to hurt and it will hurt for a while afterwards. You understand this spanking is for putting your life in danger and putting the others in danger also. I am upset about driving those dirt bikes on the highway and you and the others not having driver licenses, but the main reason you are being spanked is because of endangering your life and the others. We could not handle it if something worse than a bad bruise had happened to you. This family would fall apart and would never be the same. I have a duty to keep you well and safe and I take that duty very seriously. I know things happen, but when I can prevent something like what could happen after finding out what you and the others were doing, you bet I'm going to put a stop to it and make an impression on you. Get this through your head, my son; I will not tolerate anyone in this family unnecessarily putting their life in danger. If that happens, it always ends up being a visit to my study and a trip over my knee. You would be wise to remember that." I explained to him.

"I'm sorry dad, please don't…" Seth sobbed a little more.

I grabbed him and pulled him into my arms and held him. He cried and got his emotions out. I then pulled him back and wiped the tears off his face and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Look at me young man. You have 8 brothers and sisters who at one time or another have been in this very same position and they all seem to be alive and well. Even your sister, Leah, who I spanked the other night and Bella who was sneaking out of the house to the meadow. The last I saw of them, they were fine and if 2 girls can take it, you should be able to get through it too, don't you think?" I suggested to him.

"I-I guess so," Seth said.

"Enough talking, let's get this over with. Drop your pants and leave your under shorts up and lay over my knee," I said to him. He began crying again.

"Seth! Enough stalling! Drop your pants and bend over or I will take your pants down and put you over my knee myself," I said making him move.

He dropped his pants and shakily walked forward and laid himself over my lap. I adjusted him to my liking and wrapped my left arm around his waist. I heard him gasp and I then pulled his under shorts down and laid my hand against his bottom. I felt him tense up.

"Ready Seth?" I asked.

"I-I…no dad…please…" Seth whined.

"No, enough of this, I'm starting now so be prepared," I said as I raised my hand and felt him tense some more; I landed a hard, sharp smack to his bottom. Seth jerked his head up and yelped and grabbed my leg.

"OOOWWW!" Seth yelped.

I continued to bring my hand down over and over all over his upturned bare bottom. Seth was wriggling and howling and kicking his feet. He was also beginning to turn a deep pink on his spanked bottom.

"Seth, stop kicking your feet or I will swat your thighs, young man," I warned him. He tried to still his legs. I then began again bringing my hand down hard and fast all over his bottom. Seth was now holding on to my left leg and then grabbing at the floor trying to stop kicking his feet. I continued my assault to his naughty bottom making sure he knew my feelings on his little stunt with the dirt bikes. I let him have it over and over. He kicked his legs up again and almost hit me. That did it, I then warned him.

"I told you what I would do if you kicked your legs up again and you almost hit me. Now you're going to get it," I said as I began to lay into to the backs of his thighs, over and over and back and forth. He was really yelping and howling now. "Stop kicking," I ordered him again as I went back to his backside.

"OOOWWW! Daaad please! OOOWWW! I won't do it again!" Seth promised sobbing.

I continued spanking his bottom which had now turned to a deep red. "Are you going to endanger your life like that again?" I asked him halting my hand.

"Noooo, noooo I-I promise daaad…" Seth sobbed out.

"Are you going to break the law and drive illegally again, mister?" I asked landing 6 more SMACKS to his aching bottom.

"N-noooooo…daaad…I won't…pleeeease!" Seth cried.

"Well, let's make sure of that," I said as I shifted him forward and landed the hardest SMACKS yet at vampire speed on his sore bottom.

"OOOWW…OOOOWWW…Daaaad…I'm sorr-rrry…I-I won't do it again…OOOWW….Daaad pleeeese…."Seth cried out.

"Are you ever going to run from me again and force me to make you submit?" I asked him, pausing his spanking.

"No-oh! Never d-dad," Seth sobbed.

"I'm going to help you to remember why it is never a good idea to run from me," I said as I began blistering his sit spots over and over with the hardest spanks yet. I made sure I got the tender places right beneath his bottom where the thighs begin. He was rocking back and forth and pleading for me to stop. I then moved down his thighs applying my hand to both sides. Seth was all out crying at this point.

I rained down the last of his spanking and made sure he felt that too. He was not going to pull a stunt like this again. I laid my hand on his bottom and rubbed his back with my left hand.

"Oooww…ooowww…oowie….oowie…ooooowww…daddy…" Seth cried sobbing over my lap.

"It's over son, you made it through okay, I see," I said grabbing him and pulling him up. I held him in my lap making sure his bottom didn't touch anything. I needed to comfort him now. He needed to know I was no longer upset with him and he had been forgiven. I held him close to me and brushed my hand over his beautiful dark hair. I kissed the top of his head and tried to soothe his crying.

"It's alright son, let it out, get the tears and anxiety out," I said softly to him. "Daddy's got you and you are forgiven for your carelessness. I never want to lose you to anything but especially for something so dangerous as what you were doing, young man. You mean the world to this family and to your mother and I and I will not let put yourself in danger like that again." I told him kissing him again on the head. He just lay against me sniveling.

After a little Seth had calmed himself down and was just lying against my chest. "Are you alright now son?" I asked hoping he would say yes as his punishment was not finished.

"Yes, I-I think so, dad. Boy, my butt hurts," Seth complained.

"That's what a spanking does, my boy," I informed him. "Stand up son," I said helping him to stand up. Seth stood there rubbing his sore bottom.

"Ouch! That really smarts, dad! Leah was right, you can give a spanking like no other," Seth said rubbing some more. "Can I pull my pants up now?"

"No, not yet, your punishment is not over." I told him. "You need to have a little more time to remind yourself never to put yourself in danger again and I have just the thing to teach you. Back over my knee, son," I said patting my knee.

"What? You're not going to spank me again are you? I thought I wasn't getting the other one until tomorrow evening," Seth exclaimed in a panicked voice.

"No, you're not getting spanked again until tomorrow evening like I promised," I told him to his relief. "This is something I found useful when dealing with Bella. Instead of making her stand in the corner, I make her stay over my knee instead the allotted corner time as punishment."

"Oh no! Come on dad, that's embarrassing, and I have to be bare while I lay there?" Seth asked.

"Yes you do, it adds to the embarrassment," I said to him.

"Come on dad, I'd rather stand in the corner. I don't want to bend over your knee again, you might decide to spank me again," Seth complained.

"That's exactly how Bella feels. She hates it just as much as you do, that's why it's effective and I'm going to do it you, so over you go," I said patting my lap again. "Do it now, or you'll get 6 swats if I have to put you over," I warned him.

"See, its too dangerous laying over your knee like that, I knew it! How'd you come up with this?" Seth asked laying himself over my lap finally.

"It just happened and it seems to work and deter any repeat of the offending misdeed. So young man, you are to lay here and be quiet and think about what got you into this position and you better not do it again. Hopefully, this added embarrassment will help you to realize that. No fidgeting either. If you act up, guess what will happen?" I posed to him.

"Gee, could it be another spanking?" Seth said teasingly.

"Right on the first guess! Okay, 30 minutes or until I say you can get up," I said.

"Like I'd try to get up without being told to, come on dad, I'm not that stupid," Seth said letting out a deep sigh.

**Back at the Cottage:**

"So how's it going Alice? Is dad done spanking Seth?" Leah asked.

"Yes, he's punishing him like he does Bella right now," Alice said.

"How's that? I thought he spanked Bella," Emmett asked.

"Oh no, not that!" Bella exclaimed. "I hate that! After he spanks me, he makes me lay over his knee for a certain amount of time and if you do or say anything you shouldn't, your butt gets smacked again! Poor Seth, I feel sorry for him. This is almost worse than the spanking," Bella admitted.

"Yikes! I hope he doesn't do that to any of us," Rosalie said. "That would be embarrassing."

"I'd like to see how you would deal with that one," Jake said to Rosalie.

"Shut up, hound! Don't you need to go bay at the moon again?" Rosalie said.

"Oh come on Rosie, sister dear, you know you love me! Rosie loves me! Rosie loves me!" Jake taunted her in a sing-song voice.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Rosalie said.

"You, you actually cried when I teared up about my mom earlier. Yeah, you love me sister dear!" Jake teased.

"I wouldn't go that far, Rover! Just barely tolerate you is more like it," Rosalie came back.

"Stop it you two! Can you just try to get along for once?" Esme said to them.

"Sorry, Momma Vamp, just trying to lighten the mood," Jake said.

"Mom, is dad really going to give Seth 2 spankings, the other one tomorrow night? Won't it be too soon?" Leah asked.

"Oh man, the double spanking! I hate when that happens," Emmett said.

"No dear, by the time tomorrow comes, Seth won't feel this spanking anymore with the advanced healing," Esme answered.

"Yeah, Lulu! When Daddy Vamp spanked me, he really laid into me, but by the next evening, the spanking barely hurt anymore. We heal fast just like our vampire siblings," Jake told her.

"Oh good. When I got spanked, mine was almost gone by the next evening. I forgot, that makes it easier to accept," Leah said.

"Your father would never hurt any of you. He is very careful and knows what he is doing and how much you can take. You all know that," Esme explained.

"Yes momma, we know that. Daddy knows all the tricks, darn it," Alice said.

"Yeah, he would find another way to punish us, thanks a lot Bella!" Emmett griped.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea! I don't know what made him come up with that one," Bella said.

"Well, you can't stay out of the study, Bella! What are you trying to break a record or something," Emmett teased.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Bella said. "Your just as bad!"

**Back in the Study:**

"Do you think you learned your lesson now, son?" I asked.

"Yes dad, I promise I won't ride the dirt bikes on the road again." Seth answered.

"Uh, young man, you will not ride the dirt bikes anywhere again! You heard your mother, mister," I warned him.

"Awww, dad! That's not fair! Jasper rides a motorcycle," Seth complained.

"Yes he does, he's barely able to. Your mother doesn't like that either but she gave in since he is a good rider and he can't get hurt as easily. Get it out of your mind, young man. No riding dirt bikes at all, or do you want to lay over my knee for another 30 minutes?" I asked.

"NO! No dad, I won't ride the dirt bikes anymore," Seth agreed.

"You won't ride on them as a passenger either, my son," I warned him.

"UGH! You think of everything, dad!" Seth whined.

SMACK - "OOWW!"

"Yes I do son! With 9 teenagers in the house, I have no choice!" I said to him. "10 more minutes young man!"

"Awwww Da-ad!" Seth complained again.

"You pushed it too far, my little cub! Better stop while you're ahead!" I said laughing.

"Yes, dad!" Seth said.

**At the Cottage:**

"Hey, I just heard the okay to come home from daddy! Let's go," Alice said.

We all made our way back to the house.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25 -- Reservation School

**Chapter 25 – Reservation School**

**Carlisle:**

Last evening I spanked Seth for riding the dirt bikes illegally on the street and without a driver's license and for skipping school. This morning, Esme and I are taking both Seth and Jacob to school and then Seth, Esme and I are going in to talk to the principal. Seth is not looking forward to this part. He is afraid of being punished at school also. I have informed him if the school wishes to punish him, he will accept whatever form of discipline they wish to give him. I asked Seth to see me in my study before going down to breakfast.

"Dad, you wanted to see me?" Seth asked as he gingerly walked in.

"Yes Seth, how are you feeling this morning?" I asked. "Can you still feel the spanking?"

"Yes dad, it's still there, just not as intense as last night. I hope I can sit at school without anyone noticing," Seth said rubbing his backside.

"Are you still red?" I asked.

"Yes, not quite as red though, mostly pink now," Seth explained.

"Alright young man, sitting on your sore bottom today at school will hopefully remind you that you better obey your mother and me or this is what you will have to look forward to," I advised him.

"I'm not looking forward to tonight either," Seth said.

"Neither am I son, but you have earned yourself another spanking and this one is for a more serious issue. You had no right going through my things and taking my pads and writing notes on them. I intend to teach you a good lesson on that this evening," I reminded him.

"Don't remind me, dad! I know I'm in for it tonight worse than yesterday," Seth remarked nervously.

"Yes you are. You went too far on this stunt, my son, and unfortunately you are going to pay the price. When I get home from the hospital this evening we will take care of this matter," I advised him.

"Yes sir," Seth said.

"Go down and get some breakfast, you and Jake are riding with your mother and I this morning. We have business at the school, don't we?" I reminded him again.

"Yes dad, I know, but wouldn't it be better without me?" Seth asked.

"You need to apologize for cutting classes and you will do so and mean it, young man," I advised him

"Yes sir" Seth said soberly walking out to go for breakfast.

"Hi dad, how are things going with Seth?" Bella asked sticking her head in.

"Young lady, you know I will not discuss Seth's punishment with you," I said to her.

"Oh I know, I wasn't asking about that. How is he handling going to school this morning with you and mom?" Bella asked.

"He's not too happy about it, he knows it is not going to be easy," I replied.

"I knew something was up when he came across me when I was in the meadow the first time. He was as startled to see me as I was to see him." Bella admitted.

"I thought he knocked you down and stopped you from attacking those hikers," I said wondering.

"Yeah, the second time he saw me. The first time I was just laying there and I heard voices and I jumped up into the trees and saw Seth talking to some of the pack. He walked through the meadow to get home and the others went back to La Push. I was wondering what he was up to. Then when I was there and about to attack the hikers, he knocked me down and when we were going to come home, he ducked in the woods where he hid his clothes and phased back. He asked why I was there and I told him to be by myself for awhile and I asked him why he was out of school and he said he skipped classes a few times and was coming home through the woods so you and mom wouldn't catch…uh oh…" Bella said realizing she said something she shouldn't have.

"So when you were caught sneaking back into your room and you accused Seth of telling on you, you already knew he was cutting classes and you kept quiet to protect him?" I asked beginning to glare at her.

"Uh…well…I-I…promised Seth…I wouldn't tell…I was going to tell you until…I-I realized he didn't rat me out…" Bella said carefully.

"So you knew he was cutting classes all this time and didn't think that was something to tell your mother and me?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, since you put it that way…" Bella stammered.

"BELLA! Answer me! You knew he was cutting classes and didn't tell me?" I asked glaring at her.

"Y-yes dad!" Bella admitted.

"You make sure you are here tonight when I get home from the hospital," I ordered her.

"Aww, come on dad! We promised we wouldn't tell on each other. Don't tell me I'm in trouble again…" Bella griped.

"You are now! You just admitted you both promised not to tell on the other," I informed her.

"Oh no! You're gonna spank me and make me lay over your dumb knee again, aren't you? I hate that…" Bella whined.

"I am now!" I informed her.

"You mean you weren't going to spank me until I said it?" Bella asked.

"No, I was going to make you help Seth clean the garage as punishment, but since you like the other punishment so much, I'll grant your wish," I said to her.

"Gee, thanks a lot dad! I can't wait till tonight!" Bella said sarcastically.

"Neither can I!" I said mockingly. I then got up from my desk and put my right foot on my chair and patted my right knee. "Right here, over my knee, missy!" I said adding to her dismay.

"Ugh! Can I go before I end up with more?" Bella asked.

"Of course little lady, just make it your business to report to me," I warned her.

"Nothing good ever happens when you come into this study…" Bella moaned going downstairs.

**At the Reservation High School:**

The ride to the Reservation was quiet with Esme, Jake and I making small talk. When we pulled up, Jake jumped out of the car first.

"Thanks for the ride vamp parents," Jake said turning to leave.

"Hey, what's the rush?" I asked.

"I don't momma vamp to go all 'momma vamp" on me and kiss me goodbye! See ya!" Jake said taking off.

"Seth, let's go, son," I said to him. Seth got out of the car and walked between Esme and me. I had my hand on his shoulder in case he decided to do a disappearing act. He better not try it. Arriving at the office, we told the secretary we were the Cullens and needed to talk to the principal. We were ushered into a small office with a middle age Quiluette woman sitting behind the desk.

"Dr. & Mrs. Cullen, pleased to meet you," she said shaking our hands. "I'm Lily Blackhawk, the principal. Good morning, Seth," she said.

"Good morning, ma'am," Seth answered.

"Please have a seat. I'm sure you are here to discuss Seth's frequent absences and notes," she said giving Seth a knowing look.

"Yes we are, Ms. Blackhawk. Seth has something to say to you," I said looking at Seth. "Son, explain yourself," I said with a little firmness in my voice.

"Yes dad. Ms. Blackhawk, I stole some of my dad's prescription pad pages and forged the notes excusing me and the others from gym class all this time. I am to blame for the notes and excuses," Seth admitted.

"I see. Seth, I'm very surprised that you and the others would do something like this. Why would you take your father's pads and forge his signature. Are you aware that could have caused problems for your father with him being a physician?" She asked him.

"I-I didn't think of that. Dad already yelled at me about it and I'm in trouble, so I just wanted to say I'm sorry for doing that," Seth said.

"Well, thank you for being sorry, but I don't understand why you cut your gym classes." She asked.

"Uh, we just think it's a waste of time. We were tired of the usual stuff and since it was the end of the day, we decided to skip it and do other things that were more fun," Seth explained.

"You know just because it is gym class, doesn't mean you can just skip it. It is a requirement by the state that you attend gym classes," she explained to him.

"I didn't know that, sorry, Ms. Blackhawk," Seth said sincerely.

"Will there be any punishment for Seth from the school, because whatever it is, my wife and I will stand by it," I asked her.

"He and the others will be given detention for cutting classes. Looking over the past 2 months, he has missed a total of 3 afternoons a week of gym classes so they will have 3 weeks detention after school for one hour every day until the 3 weeks are up," Ms. Blackhawk said looking at Seth.

"Ugh," Seth moaned.

"Young man, I don't want to hear any more remarks like that, do you hear me?" I said sternly.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry Ms. Blackhawk," Seth said looking down at his feet. "Do the others know this yet?"

"No, they are being called in during the first period, oh, wait, I see some of them out in the waiting area with Sam Uley," Ms. Blackhawk said. "I guess they will find out in a few minutes."

"Ms. Blackhawk, I want you to know we have discussed this matter with Seth and he is in trouble at home also," Esme told her.

"Yes, and he will never do this again, will you son?" I said to him giving him a warning look.

"No sir, I'll never cut classes again," Seth admitted.

"Is there something you are omitting, Seth?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, I won't forge any more notes either," Seth admitted.

"No you won't and we will discuss that in detail this evening when you get home," I said giving him another stern look. Seth immediately cast his eyes downward.

"Will his detention start tonight?" Esme asked.

"No, we will begin it next week so it is a full week's worth," she said.

"I am very sorry for any inconvenience or trouble Seth has caused. This will not happen again, I said staring right at Seth. From now on, if I have to write a note for Seth, either Jake, my wife, or I will drop it off and it will be legitimate. The note I wrote for him the other day was real. He had hurt his arm falling off a dirt bike which is what they were doing instead of attending gym class." I informed her.

I then filled her in on what else they were doing except the part about the wolves.

"Oh my, were you hurt?" She asked.

"Yes, I fell on a rock and bruised my arm really bad." Seth explained.

"Well, I hope we have no further problems in the future, Seth. You and the others have always been good students and we don't want any more problems now do we?" She posed to him.

"No ma'am," Seth answered.

We then thanked her and said our goodbyes. As we were walking out of her office, Sam and the three other culprits were standing looking downcast too. Sam and I paused to say a few words.

"Morning Carlisle, I see you came in with Seth this morning," Sam said.

"Yes, we certainly did. That was quite a stunt these youngster pulled, wouldn't you say?" I said looking at the three of them.

"I'll say! I still can't believe they came up with that," Sam said. "It was not a pleasant night at La Push last night," Sam said eyeing the boys.

"It wasn't at our home either and isn't going to be tonight either. We still have to deal with Seth's stealing my pads and forging notes and my signature," I informed Sam.

"What? Seth! What possessed you to do that? I'm sure your father is going to teach you not to do that tonight," Sam said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I'm in trouble. Dad's already told me what I have to look forward to," Seth moaned.

"You deserve whatever he gives you, young man! That was illegal what you did, he's a doctor, what is wrong with you kids?" Sam said looking at all of them. They just stood there looking at the floor. Sam just shook his head. "Well, hopefully this will be the last of this."

"It better be!" I said looking at all 4 of them. Esme and I left and I dropped her off at home. She reminded Seth that she would be there after school to pick him up. He was not a happy camper at that announcement.

After school that afternoon Esme was waiting as Seth got out of school. He slowly walked toward the car where his mother was waiting for him. Jake came also and climbed in the front taking over the front seat. Seth was happy to sit in the back since he was not looking forward to going home and having to face me when I got home. Esme drove home and tried to engage Seth in conversation.

"How was your day at school today, Seth?" Esme asked.

"Same as usual, boring," Seth offered.

"Jake, how was your day?" Esme asked hoping for a better answer.

"It's school momma vamp, it's boring and I hate it! You're not going to pick us up every night are you?" Jake asked hoping she would say no.

"Just for a while since Seth is in trouble, probably for the next month," Esme said.

"What? No, come on momma vamp! The others'll razz us! At least let me come home on my own," Jake asked.

"Well, if you insist, you don't have to ride home with us, but it is silly for you to walk home when I'm right here," Esme said hoping he would change his mind.

"No fair, why can't we come home like we used to? I promise I won't skip anymore! Besides, dad would kill me if I did it again," Seth pleaded.

"Seth! Your father would not kill you. Don't use that type of analogy," Esme chided.

"I didn't mean it literally, it's just we will get teased and I don't need anymore attention drawn to me, especially after dad gets through with me tonight. Please mom, can I run away from home just for tonight?" Seth asked.

"NO! Young man, you brought this all on yourself. You knew better than to do anything like what you did and you deserve whatever your father gives you," Esme scolded him.

"He's gonna spank me again and this one is supposed to be worse!" Seth whined.

"Whew! I'm glad it's not me! Daddy Vamp can impact a wallop when he wants to and he's probably gonna really give it to you tonight, bro!" Jake added.

"Thanks for the tip, Jake!" Seth said sarcastically.

"Hey, you did it! How in the world did you guys think you wouldn't get caught riding dirt bikes, skipping class and worst of all forging daddy vamp's name on his medical pads! Did you have a death wish or something?" Jake said.

"I didn't think it would go this far. I thought it would only be one or two times but we kept getting by with it and we weren't going to stop a good thing," Seth explained.

"Seth Cullen! I should pull over and spank you right here myself! Don't you ever think like that again! You better watch what you say young man, because right now I feel like baring your bottom and taking you over my knee!" Esme warned him.

They finally pulled in the garage and they all got out and went in the house. Esme was still upset with Seth and when they got in the house, before Seth could get away, Esme latched on to his arm.

"Young man, you march your naughty little backside up to your room and wait for your father to get home to deal with you and I don't want to hear a peep out of you, mister! Now go!" Esme ordered landing a hard swat to his bottom.

"OWW!" Yes momma!" Seth yelped scaling the stairs to his room. Running to his room he threw himself face down on the bed with tears in his eyes wishing this night was over. Unfortunately, it was far from over. Seth tried to relax lying on his bed trying to think of other things to get his mind off of what was coming. Nothing he tried could relieve his anxiety. After a while, he drifted off to sleep for small bit of reprieve and fell deeper into his nap.

After about an hour, Seth was awakened by the sound of a car pulling into the garage. He knew I was home and now there was no denying that the moment was at hand where he had to face me for his final spanking. With his sensitive wolf hearing he heard me come into the kitchen and greet Esme. He also heard her fill me in on his comments with her and Jacob in the car. She also told me that he thought he would only get by with a forged note maybe one or two times but since getting by with it, continued. He also heard my thoughts on that.

"They weren't going to stop a good thing? I'll give him a good thing. When I'm through with him, he's going to be feeling the results of a "good thing" from my hand. Maybe I shouldn't stop either. The nerve of him saying that," I said as I gave Esme a kiss and then asked her to make sure everyone but the two culprits I had to deal with were out of the house for a while. Edward and Bella were at their cottage and Esme was taking the others into town to a movie and Jake and Leah out for dinner. I would be dealing with Seth first and then I would summon Edward to bring Bella over for her comeuppance for not informing me Seth was skipping school. I still couldn't believe she knew this the whole time and kept quiet.

Hearing all of the events that just took place, Seth rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for the sound he dreaded the most, footsteps ascending the stairs and making their way to the door of his room. The feeling of dread was washing over him as the last seconds of comfort slipped away.

Knocking on his door, I called to him. "Seth, open the door."

Seth slowly walked to the door and turned the handle and opened the door and came face to face with me. He looked terrified as I stood staring at him with my arms crossed. I reached forward and put my hand on his shoulder and ushered him out into the hall and nudging him toward my study.

"Let's go, son," I said as I heard a small whimper escape his lips. Entering my study, I stopped to close the door and then began leading him over to the couch. Arriving at the couch, Seth couldn't contain himself any longer and in a last ditch attempt, tried to avoid the coming punishment he had earned.

"No dad, please…please don't…" Seth implored me.

"Sorry son, but you and I both know you have earned this. Time to learn a hard lesson…" I said putting my hand under his chin and raising his eyes to meet mine.

This is not going to be easy…for either of us…

**To Be Continued:**

**Please Review! **


	26. Chapter 26 -- A Hard Lesson

**Chapter 26 – A Hard Lesson**

**Carlisle:**

_Knocking on his door, I called to him. "Seth, open the door."_

_Seth slowly walked to the door and turned the handle and opened the door and came face to face with me. He looked terrified as I stood staring at him with my arms crossed. I reached forward and put my hand on his shoulder and ushered him out into the hall and nudging him toward my study._

"_Let's go, son," I said as I heard a small whimper escape his lips. Entering my study, I stopped to close the door and then began leading him over to the couch. Arriving at the couch, Seth couldn't contain himself any longer and in a last ditch attempt, tried to avoid the coming punishment he had earned._

"_No dad, please…please don't…" Seth implored me._

"_Sorry son, but you and I both know you have earned this. Time to learn a hard lesson…" I said putting my hand under his chin and raising his eyes to meet mine. _

_This is not going to be easy…for either of us…_

"Alright young man, since you had such a good thing going and couldn't end it, tell me why you are getting a second spanking tonight and you better not stall around," I said to him.

"I-I forged notes and your signature on your prescription pads to get the four of us out of gym classes so we could ride the dirt bikes," Seth admitted.

"Yes, and I will not tolerate stealing my property or anyone's property nor will I tolerate lying and cutting classes. This is a more serious offense than riding the dirt bikes and I am going to make that known to you through your spanking. I am going to give you a long, hard spanking and you are going to lie over my knee and take it, young man. You will not get up until I allow you to." I informed him.

Seth began to whimper, "Dad, I-I'm sorry…please…I won't do it again…please dad…noooo…"

"Stop it right now young man! You didn't cry or plead when you forged those notes with my name on them, you didn't cry when you cut class and you didn't have any ill-feelings when you were riding those dirt bikes, so don't cry and try to plead your way out of your punishment for your actions, mister!" I said sternly to him.

Reaching under my couch I pulled out my footstool. Seth watched as I put the stool right in front of my left foot. I then turned to him and gave him instructions.

"Pull your pants down young man," I said as I placed my left foot on the footstool. Seth watched and looked at me wondering why I was doing that.

"I-I thought you were going to make me lay over your knee!" Seth said.

"I am, now drop your jeans and come over here to me," I instructed again.

Seth still not understanding unbuttoned his jeans and let them drop to the floor and inched his way toward me. When arriving at my bent knee in front of him, it finally dawned on him how he was going to receive this spanking. He protested immediately.

"Oh no, dad! Please not that way…please dad, please!" Seth begged.

"Yes, like that! No one likes this method and I only use it when I need to teach a long hard lesson. I'm afraid you have put yourself in that position with your forgery and lying." I explained.

Without any further words, I easily picked him up and draped him over my bent left knee. He dangled there not able to touch the ground with his hands or his feet. He was not in a very good position at the moment and he knew it. He had no choice but to accept whatever I gave him.

"Seth, I am going to take my time and deliver a hard spanking one spank at a time until I feel you have learned your lesson. You will not get up until I say you can. You will not try to get up or kick your feet or you will feel it on your upper thighs. You can cry and let it out as much as you want. I would never give you more than you could take, son, so just remember you are safe," I explained.

"Dad, I'm going to fall," Seth said shakily.

"No you won't son. I have a good hold on you. Feel free to grab my leg or foot to steady yourself. I won't let your fall, son," I said assuring him as much as I could.

I adjusted his position to my liking and I grabbed him around the waist with my left hand and pulled him tightly to my body. I had him secured and then pulled his underpants down. He began softly crying and whimpering again.

"Oh no, please dad…" Seth said tearfully.

"Ready son?" I asked. All he did was shake his head yes. I took that as my cue to begin his spanking. Raising my hand I felt him tense again as he waited in nervous anticipation for the first smack. He didn't have to wait long as I landed one, sharp SMACK to his waiting bottom.

"OOUCH!" Seth shouted raising his head and gritting his teeth. I then landed another with the same response. I began applying more and more, increasing the sharpness and he howled with each impact. I spanked at a slow, determined pace as I warmed his bottom up nice and slow making him feel each spank. Seth gritted his teeth and tried not to kick so as not to feel the smacks on his thighs.

"So was it worth it, forging those notes?" I asked as I landed another sharp SMACK on one side and then the other.

"OOWW! OOOWWW! No dad! I-I'm sorry!" Seth yelped.

"You weren't sorry when you handed the notes in to the school," I said reminding him of his treacherous deed as I landed two more hard, sharp SMACKS to each side of his bottom.

"AAAHHH! OOUCH! OOWW! OWW OW!" Seth howled.

"Think you will ever forge notes or my signature again?" I asked as I landed two more hard swats, causing Seth to raise his head and yelp.

"No-oh! OOOWW!" Seth sobbed.

"What about skipping school? Think you might want to forget about attempting that again?" I asked.

"Yes da-ad! I-I won't skip again," Seth promised. I then gave him a hard smack at vampire strength.

"OOOUUCCHH! Dad! That hurts!" Seth squealed.

"Sure does! Let's see if this one hurts too," I said as I brought my stinging hand down again!

"OOWWW! It hurts! It hurts!" Seth yelped.

I then continued landing SMACK after SMACK slowly and methodically delivering the slow, hard spanking I promised him. He was not very happy at the moment as he howled after each stinging swat my hand landed on his ever-reddening bottom. Seth was wiggling with each whack he received.

"So let's discuss your running from me, phasing into a wolf and attempting to make a break for it, young man." I said as I landed 2 very hard vampire strength SMACKS to each side of his bottom.

"OH! OOOWWW! OOWW!" Da-ad Pleeeease!" Seth called to me.

"Don't you EVER run from me again or phase into a wolf when I am disciplining you, young man. If you do, I will wallop your tail right on the spot in wolf form, my little wolf cubbie!" I warned him. I then added a hard SMACK to his sit spots, one to each side!

"OOWW! I-I won't r-run from you! OOWW!" Seth cried.

"One thing I forgot to ask. Who's idea was it to take those dirt bikes? How did you get them?" I asked wanting an explanation. If they took these bikes from Billy's garage without permission…this boy is really going to get it!

"Um…we…uh…we were…um…looking for something fun to do…and we heard a…m-motorcycle on the road…and we thought of…the d-dirt bikes…" Seth explained.

"Whose idea was this?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Uh…I-I guess…it was m-mine," Seth answered. "Jake told me he and Bella rebuilt them and they were in the garage."

"Whose garage? They are not here in this garage." I asked.

"Um…well…B-Billy's garage, dad," Seth gave up.

"Do you reside at Billy Black's house?" I asked him.

"N-no d-dad," Seth stuttered knowing this was not good.

"So you just took them without permission?" I asked not believing this could get any worse.

"I-I guess…" Seth confessed.

"Seth Cullen! Now you have added stealing to your list of offenses! Where are these dirt bikes?" I asked.

"Charlie had a deputy come and pick them up and take them back to Billy's," Seth explained.

"So you took them without permission and drove them without permission. Did you enjoy yourselves riding them?" I asked sarcastically.

"Y-yes…it w-was fun…I liked riding them, we all did…" Seth offered.

"Well I hope you enjoy the ride I'm about to give you right now, young man!" I said as I raised my hand and brought it down at vampire strength and speed.

"Oh no! Please…no…dad…OOOOWWW!" Seth yelped loudly.

I let him have it and made sure I got every inch of his naughty little wolf bottom and his thighs and sit spots. I landed smack after smack in rapid vampire mode and strength. Seth was all-out crying loudly and kicking madly and throwing his head back and screaming for me to stop. He earned this spanking and he is going to feel it. I cannot believe what these four boys did for the past 2 months and were sneaking around and skipping school. Add to that the forgery of my name on medical excuses! I continued delivering his spanking and stopped to lecture him. He was still sobbing and kicking.

"Seth Cullen! You better never pull a stunt like this again, young man! No riding dirt bikes! No forging medical excuses or my name! No skipping school! No stealing from other people's garages for your thrills! I should take you over to Billy's and spank your butt right in front of him!" I threatened.

"No-oh! No dad! I-I'm s-sorry! I-I won't do it again…" Seth howled.

"You better never do anything like this again, young man, or you are going to feel my belt on your bare behind! Do you understand me?" I asked daring him to disagree.

"Y-yes d-da-ad! Pleeease!" Seth cried.

I finished by landing another round of sharp spanks at regular strength all over his butt and sit spots. He lay spent over my knee sobbing and trying to settle himself down. I then lifted him up, stood him up and pulled his pants up and carried him over to the couch and sat with him in my lap with his bottom hanging in between my legs. I held him close while he cried in my lap. I kissed his forehead and tried to soothe him.

"Okay son, it's over and you are forgiven. We will not go down this path again, will we?" I asked.

Seth just sobbed out a shaky "no".

"Just sit here with me and get yourself calmed down. You did well and now you have been punished. I don't want to ever have to spank you like that again. If you boys need something to occupy your time, I can give you lots to do to keep you out of trouble," I said to him.

Seth just sniveled and held onto me. He was calming down and was just getting his sobbing under control. It was a hard punishment for both of us. However, Seth's behavior and forgery went way beyond the limits of a regular spanking and he needed to learn this type of dangerous and thoughtless behavior would not be tolerated. Unfortunately, he had to learn the hard way. We talked more about his behavior and about taking the bikes from Billy's garage and the forgery. I gave him an in-depth lecture on the problems that could have caused for me as a physician with fake notes on my pads. He certainly got an earful from me and I am hoping I made my point. I walked with him to his room and told him to stay there until his mother called for dinner. Now I had to summon Bella over for her part in not informing me of Seth's skipping school.

I mentally called to Edward and told him to bring Bella over while we still have privacy except for Seth who was in his room licking his wounds. It didn't take long and I heard Edward and Bella coming in the back door. I could hear Bella protesting and bickering with Edward. Typical Bella reaction. I opened my door and stepped out to the landing and looked down the stairs at them.

"Edward, come on! Talk Dad out of spanking me! You're my husband, you're supposed to protect me," Bella pleaded.

"Bella! You should have told Dad about Seth skipping classes. You knew he would eventually find out. He finds out everything and you should know that by now! You have to face dad! Just go and get it over with," Edward advised her.

"Noooooo! Dad's gonna spank me too! I hate it when he spanks me and then he makes me stay over his knee. I hate that…" Bella whined.

"Uh…Bella…" Edward said catching a glimpse of me peering down at them.

"Come on, please talk to him and get me out of this…I was keeping a secret for Seth…ask him not to spank me at least…please…he spanks hard and it hurts…" Bella begged him.

"Uh…Bella, why don't you ask him yourself…" Edward said nudging Bella and telling her to look up towards me.

"What? Are you kidding…me ask him not to…" Bella tried to say but froze when she heard my voice behind her.

"Ask me not do what Bella?" I said as she spun around and saw me.

"Dad! H-how long have you been standing there?" Bella asked.

"Does it matter? Vampire hearing you know, my conniving daughter," I said giving her a piercing stare.

"Great! Thanks Edward for telling me Dad was listening," Bella said knocking him back. She forgot her strength and he flew across the room.

"Hey! Watch it! You can hurt me, remember? Besides, you should know better, you're not getting out of a spanking with dad," Edward said. "I'll wait outside," Edward said and left before Bella could say anymore.

Bella just turned and looked at me resignedly and began climbing the stairs but flashed up the steps forgetting about her vampire abilities. She flashed to right in front of me and looked stunned like she wasn't ready to come up yet. I couldn't help but laugh at her misfortune.

"Yeah, very funny dad! You're enjoying this…I wasn't…I can't believe this…" Bella complained. I couldn't help but laugh at her some more.

"Ha ha! Laugh it up dad! It would work out to your advantage," Bella said with disgust.

"I'm sorry Bella! I don't mean to laugh, but that was funny. You were trying to take your time coming up the stairs and you flashed right to me! You forgot how it works as a vampire, instant travel if you're not careful." I said still chuckling.

"Do you have to enjoy it so much?" Bella said walking to the couch.

"Yes, I do! Now let's get this over with. Over here, Bella," I said as I walked to the spot where my footstool was.

"Why over there…oh no! Aw, come on dad! I hate that way…ugh…noooooo!" Bella whined.

I put my foot on the stool and called to her, "Come on, Flash Gordon, right here, over you go," I said patting my thigh. Bella reluctantly came over and began unbuttoning her jeans. "No, keep your pants up. This is just to remind you to tell your mother and I when you know something we should be told and not to keep it from us. Come on, hop on over!" Bella did as I said and I landed a dozen sharp hard swats to her bottom. She yelped and kicked but it was over quickly and I helped her down.

"You mean I don't have to lay over your lap again?" Bella asked.

"No, not this time. Unless you want to?" I offered.

"Uh…no dad…that's okay," Bella said backing away. "Can I go now?"

"Sure, don't do that again, young lady!" I warned her.

"I won't Chuckles!" Bella said grinning as she turned to leave the study.

"Oh now you did it," I said walking toward her. She quickly flashed down the stairs laughing and went outside to catch up with Edward.

Not too long after that the others came home. Esme brought pizzas for Jake, Leah and Seth but first went to Seth's room to attend to her wolf cub. For the moment, all was right in the Cullen home…for how long…I don't want to think about that…

**To Be Continued:**

**Please Review! **


	27. Chapter 27 -- The Hunt

**Chapter 26 – The Hunt**

**Carlisle:**

Coming down in the morning to get ready to leave for the hospital, my wolf children were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Seth was still in trouble and had detention every night after school and Esme was still taking him and picking him up after school. Jake sometimes rode with them, especially when it was raining. Edward and Bella had just come in and I decided to give Bella some good news.

"Bella, do you think you will be able to contain yourself if Charlie comes to visit on Saturday?" I asked.

"What? Really? YES! Oh yes dad, I can control myself. Do you really mean it?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Yes, when Charlie delivered Seth to me the other day, he asked when he could see you. You seem to be able to control yourself for the past couple of weeks around here. You will have to be careful and not approach him right away. We will all be there to help you. We may have to caution Charlie also." I said to her.

Bella flew into Edward's arms and kissed him happily. She then came and grabbed hold of me and kissed me also for the happy news. She forgets how strong she is and almost knocked me over.

"Thanks dad! You don't know how much this means to me," Bella said.

"I know, sweetheart, but you have to be careful when you go to hug Charlie. Remember, he is still human and you almost knocked me down. Watch how strong you grab hold of him, you could hurt him," I cautioned her.

"Yeah, don't break the guy, Muscles!" Jake said to her.

At that moment Rosalie and Emmett came into the kitchen to join in the morning talk, followed by Alice and Jasper. Jasper looked a little worried.

"Papa, you sure she is ready to meet Charlie, him being so vulnerable being human," Jasper said eyeing Bella.

"We will be here to watch over things. Besides, she needs to see Charlie and he needs to see her," I explained.

"Well, I could stand in between them while they see each other the first time, I could even be in wolf form if I have to be," Jake offered.

"Are you serious? No one wants your flea-ridden shedding coat next to them! Just like a dumb animal!" Rosalie said snidely.

"Look who's talking leech-girl! You belong in pond looking for unsuspecting victims!" Jake came back at her.

"Ooohhh, you're impossible to live with!" Rosalie said. "Dad, we need to treat the house for fleas and mites that are probably boring into the wood as we speak. You know he brings those insects in with his mangy coat. Nothing could live on him too long, they would have to dive off to find a more suitable home. He needs to be dipped in a flea bath!"

"Rosalie! That's enough!" I said to her.

"All I have to do is stand next to you. You have so much bleach in your hair trying to make it blonde, it kills anything within 5 miles of where you're hair has been, if you can call it hair. More like straw!" Jake taunted her.

"OOOoooooooo! Shut up about my hair! At least I don't shed on everything like you do, you filthy hound," Rosalie shouted.

"Kiss my tail, bimbo!" Jake shouted back.

"ENOUGH! You two need to stop this bickering and name calling, you will not do this when Charlie is here Saturday," I said sternly.

"Jake, Seth and Leah, get ready for school. Jake eat your breakfast and get moving," I said to them. "Rosalie, stop your smart remarks and stop aggravating Jake. You started it again, young lady," I pointed out to her.

"Come on boys, let's get going to school," Esme said to Jake and Seth. They both followed her out to the car and they left.

"Rosalie, do you have to be so antagonizing to Jake? Can't you just get along with him?" I asked her giving her a sharp look.

"Well, dad, he makes me so mad with his comments," Rosalie griped.

"He was trying to help, you don't have to go off on him like that all the time. He has a right to offer his thoughts and speak his mind. He was just looking out for Bella and Charlie. Behave yourself, young lady," I warned her.

"Sorry dad," Rosalie said half-heartedly.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," I said to her.

"Sorry, Bella!" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie! You are trying my patience young lady!" I warned her again. Looking at Bella, I noticed her eyes were dark as if she had not hunted in a while.

"Bella, when was the last time you hunted?" I asked growing concerned.

"Uh, the other week, dad," Bella said sheepishly.

"The other week? Why haven't you gone sooner? Your eyes are dark and you need to keep yourself satiated while you are a newborn, especially now. You, Edward and me are going to hunt this evening when I get back from the hospital. I need to see how you are doing with your hunting skills," I said to her.

"Uh, dad, Bella likes to go for the bigger animals, like the elks," Edward said.

"What? The elk are in the higher ranges now. You will have to settle with deer at this time," I said to Bella.

"No, I-I can wait for the elk," Bella said to me.

"Bella, you can't wait for the elk, you need to feed. We will hunt deer tonight," I said to her.

"Dad, Bella doesn't want to kill the deer, she thinks they are pretty and doesn't want to hurt them," Edward said half smiling.

"What? Bella, you can't wait for your choice animal. The elk are in the higher ranges now and they are too far away to go hunt for them. You need to have the deer at this time until we can go to the higher grounds or they start coming down again. You have to take what is here now. You have to feed," I said to her.

"But dad, I-I can't…" Bella tried saying.

"Bella! No more of this. We will hunt deer tonight and you will kill a deer and feed from it, end of discussion. I will meet you both here around 5 p.m." I said giving her a serious look.

"Okay, but I won't like it," Bella said sadly.

"You don't have to like, you have to feed. See all of you tonight. Rosalie, you behave with Jake," I said to her again.

"I will, dad!" Rosalie said kissing me on the cheek.

"See that you do!" I said softly swatting her on her bottom. I then left my family and went to the hospital for some peace and quiet!

**Later in the Evening: **

After my shift at the hospital I drove home looking forward to spending some time with Bella and Edward. I came in through the kitchen and kissed Esme. She was getting ready to take Jake, Seth and Leah out for supper. They wanted to go for hamburgers so they were headed into town. I went upstairs to change my clothes and came back down waiting for Edward and Bella. It wasn't five minutes later they came in.

"Hello Bella, Edward! How was your day?" I asked happily.

"Okay, dad!" Edward said.

I noticed Bella did not look too happy. She had a pouty look on her face. This couldn't be about the deer; she surely wouldn't let it bother her that bad. She knows we feed on the deer.

"What's wrong Bella? You're not upset about the deer are you?" I asked hoping this wasn't the case.

"Sorry dad, I just hate to feed on them. They are so pretty, I don't think I can do it," Bella said looking upset.

"Bella, sweetheart, we have to feed and deer is plentiful now. We have to take what we can get now, so you have to feed on the deer. Your eyes are dark and you need the nourishment. If you don't feed on the deer, we will have to cancel Charlie coming on Saturday." I warned her.

"Oh no, please! I want to see him so bad, I-I'll try dad," Bella offered.

"You'll do more than try, sweetie, you have to do it, for your own good," I said to her. "Let's go, it's a beautiful evening and I'm looking forward to spending time with the two of you.

We then left out the door and headed for the woods. The three of us had fun racing each other to our hunting grounds. I thought Edward could run fast, but Bella being a newborn, outran even him. She has adjusted well to being a vampire, except for the deer. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at her concern for them. Arriving at our hunting grounds, we stopped and became quiet to listen to the sounds around us. We could hear every sound in the woods from the smallest insects to the larger animals foraging through the woods. We could hear the distant cry of the owls and knew dusk would soon be settling. The best time to hunt for deer is at dawn and dusk. We still had a little time before dusk settled in.

We stood still, not making a sound and suddenly we all three heard the distinct grunting of the deer. We could tell there were about 4-5 of them together and they were heading our way. We slunk down behind a rock and waited for them to come into the clearing in front of us. Slowly and cautiously the deer made their way to our spot where we were waiting for them. They came in, some with nose to the ground looking for lichen and other morsels they craved and the others with their heads up, listening for danger.

I looked at Bella who was watching them with interest as I could tell she craved the taste of blood since she had not fed in over a week. She also had a sad look on her face and was not happy about having to kill a deer. I was sure once we pounced on them, she would not be able to stop herself from the life saving fountain that waited to satiate her. The allure of the blood was too hard to resist for even the strongest vampire. Once you hear it pumping through the veins, you have to have it.

Bella watched the deer ready to make her move like Edward and I. She seemed to be a skillful hunter. Edward had taught her well. We all waited for our moment and we all took it at once and each of us pounced on a deer and brought it down. Edward felled his deer with ease as I did. I looked over to Bella who had the deer in her grasp but could not bring herself to end its life. It was struggling as she held it, ready to sink her teeth into its neck.

"Bella! End it's suffering, it's going into shock!" I called to her.

"I-I can't dad! I can't stand it...it's looking at me with its beautiful eyes! I feel sorry for it," Bella said sadly.

"You have to do it, love! Please Bella, it's scared…feed…" Edward said to her.

"N-nooo! I can't do it," Bella said as the deer continued to struggle.

"Isabella Cullen! End that animal's suffering this minute!" I said sharply to her as the deer began bleating and struggling.

"Dad, please! Nooo!" Bella cried.

"Edward, end that animal's misery," I said to Edward.

He immediately went to where Bella held the deer and swiftly ended its life.

"Noooooo! Oh no! Bella cried out.

"Bella! Feed from the deer," I ordered her.

"Come on love, it's dead now. You need to feed, you have to or dad will make you do it," Edward said to her.

"Isabella Marie, do not let that animal die in vain, feed from it now or I will come over there and force you," I said to her sternly.

Bella looked at the deer's neck and still held back. She just couldn't bring herself to feed from the deer. She then stood up and was fighting her desire to feed and wanted to run from the deer's body.

"Don't you dare run from here! Get down there and feed, now! You need nourishment, Bella!" I said to her again.

"Please Bella! Come on, the deer gave its life for you, now feed from it," Edward said to her.

Bella ran off behind the rock and was crying. Edward and I fed off our deer and then finished off Bella's. Bella was going to hunt and feed tonight when we were through. I was going to see to it she did just that. She had to feed. After we were full, we went around the rock where Bella was crying. I stood in front of her as Edward put his arm around her.

"Bella, love, you have to feed, you can't go any longer without feeding," Edward tried convincing her.

"Bella, get a hold of yourself, because you are feeding tonight. You are not going home until you have fed to my satisfaction. Come on, stop crying and we will go up a little bit from here to find more deer. This time you will kill one and feed from it," I said to her firmly.

"Ooohh noooo!" Bella moaned. "Dad please don't make me kill the deer."

"Bella, either you kill the deer and feed from it, or I will kill the deer and force you to feed from it by holding your face near it until you feed," I warned her.

We left the area and went up a little ways to another clearing that we often hunt in. It was not far from where we had been. We stood quietly, listening for sounds and finally caught the sound of a large deer, probably a buck. It was headed this way. I looked at Bella and she looked back at me. I shook my finger at her in warning and she sadly put her head down. We looked out from behind a large tree as the huge buck came into view. It was listening and turned its head in our direction. The wind shifted and the deer took off and Bella stood still. The deer escaped.

"Bella, you had your chance! The next deer that comes here, you are taking, do you understand me, young lady?" I said forcefully.

"Y-yes dad," Bella said casting her eyes at the ground again.

We waited about a half hour and I could tell Bella's intense need for nourishment was showing. Hopefully, she will not be able to resist the next deer. We didn't have to wait too much longer and 2 does came into view with a fawn cautiously walking a little behind them. Bella immediately closed her eyes in agony. She looked down at the deer and I motioned to her that she had to take one. She was closely watching the two does. I knew what she was doing; she was trying to determine which was the mother of the fawn. This girl! I finally nudged her to get on with it before they got away too. Bella slowly moved and stopped, she picked the one she wanted and leapt onto the deer. The mother and fawn ran to safety as Bella swiftly tackled the deer and held it. It was struggling but Bella had it in her hands and it had no chance. She froze, looking at the deer again.

"Bella! Enough of this! Put that animal out of its misery and feed, young lady!" I said sternly.

"I-I can't dad," Bella said tossing her head back.

Having enough, I walked toward her and knelt down by her side. She had the deer held down looking at it in the eye. It was thrashing as much as it could.

"Bella, you have to feed. Now! Either you bite its neck or I will," I stated.

"I'm trying dad, it keeps looking at me…" Bella sighed.

"Bella, the animal is going into shock, now bite it!" I said sharply.

Bella couldn't bring herself to do it, so I pushed her aside and quickly bit through its neck. The deer laid still as the life-flowing blood poured out.

"Bella, drink and feed yourself," I instructed her.

She still could not bring herself to feed. The smell was enticing to her though as she fought turning away from the nourishing food. I therefore pushed her face near the wound in the neck where she could no longer resist the sweet smell. Trying once more to pull away, the smell of the alluring liquid was too great for a hungry newborn vampire and she at last latched onto its neck and drained the animal and fed. Nothing with Bella is ever easy and this was true to form for her. As she finished, she wiped her mouth and looked at me.

"We are going to hunt again and this time you are going to kill and feed from the deer yourself, no excuses young lady," I said sternly to her.

"Dad, I fed. I'm fine now," Bella said pleadingly.

"You are a newborn and you need to feed more often and keep well fed. No arguing, come on, we need to move on," I said grabbing her and leading her further into our hunting grounds.

Edward was right behind. He put his arm around her on the other side and gave her a smile of approval. He tried encouraging her as we began the hunt again and listened for prey. It didn't take long and we heard another grouping of deer. We got very quiet and three deer came into view from our hiding spot. We each looked at one another. I gave Bella a warning look indicating she better act this time. She shook her head in agreement. Hopefully, with the feeding she just had, it will be enough to make her want more. At last the deer were within our grasp and we all got ready to spring on them. At the right moment, we all looked at one another and leapt together, each landing on a deer. Edward and I immediately felled our deer and we both looked at Bella. To our relief, she had done the same and had already taken the deer and was feeding hungrily. We then fed ourselves and we all finished.

We thanked the animals for their gift of life sustaining nourishment to us and put their bodies to the side. Predator animals will finish them off. Nothing is wasted in the animal world. We came together and I was very pleased with Bella.

"Bella, I'm very proud of you. I know that was difficult, but you have to feed on the animals readily available. We can't be choosy. You need to remember that. You are a newborn and you need more nourishment now as a newborn. I want you to be full before I allow Charlie near you. You have to trust me on this. Friday evening, I want to take you out again, even if it is just one deer, I want you fed so you will be better able to control your thirst. This will be the first time you are in the presence of a human so close to you. Remember what would have happened if Seth hadn't come by on your visit to the meadow with the hikers," I reminded her.

"Yes dad, I understand. I'm sorry, it's just the deer are so pretty, I hate to hurt them," Bella admitted.

"Like I said, my little newborn, you can't be choosy. You need to feed on what's available." I said to her again.

"I know. I'll try harder the next time," Bella said.

"Are you satisfied with 2 deer or do you think you still need more?" I asked her.

"No dad, I'm okay. Two is enough," Bella answered.

"You're not just saying that, are you?" I asked making sure.

"No sir, I really had enough. I was good with the first one, but now I am really set," Bella said.

"Then let's get one thing straight, little lady. You will never allow an animal to suffer or go into shock like that again. You will quickly put it out of its misery and never let it wait in fear like that again. If you do, you and I will be discussing this matter in my study, young lady! Do I make myself clear?" I asked firmly.

"Yes dad! I'm sorry, I won't do that again. I realize that now," Bella admitted.

"Good, because it won't happen again!" I said with even more firmness. "Now, how about you call Charlie and ask him to come and see you on Saturday around 1 p.m. in the afternoon!"

"Oh dad! Thank you!" Bella said kissing me on the cheek. "Can I go and call him now?"

"Yes, go ahead," I said to her.

"Come on Edward, race you back!" Bella said taking off.

"You go ahead! I'll catch up," Edward called to her.

"Last one home is a rotten vampire!" Bella yelled back.

Edward came and stood next to me. I put my hand on his my shoulder and looked proudly after Bella.

"Sorry dad, I know she can try your patience at times," Edward said.

"No problem son. Bella is definitely worth all the patience in the world. I loved her from the first moment I saw her. You mother did too. I wouldn't change anything about her, even her rebellious spirit," I said rubbing his back. "I'm proud of you son. You are a wonderful husband to her."

"That means a lot dad." Edward said.

"Its true, son! I'm proud of both of you," I told him.

"Thanks dad. I didn't know how else to get her to feed. I tried everything and she just wouldn't take the deer. She insisted on waiting for the elk. I knew she had to feed. Her eyes were dark and she was getting short-tempered and in Bella that's not good," Edward said smirking.

"That's what I'm here for. Do you understand now what I meant when I told you to let me be her father and the one to deal with her when she needs a firm hand?" I asked smiling at him.

"Yes, I do, Dad! Thanks for that too! I knew she wouldn't listen to me like she would listen to you," Edward said laughing.

"She's more likely to listen to her father and obey me, than her husband." I said laughing, "The longer you are married, the more you will find that to be true."

"Thanks a lot dad! You could have brought this up before I proposed!" Edward said kiddingly.

"You better catch up with her before you find out more about what it's like to keep your mate waiting," I said teasing him.

"Oh I already know that one," Edward said smiling at me.

"How so?" I asked.

"I see how you jump when mom cracks the whip," Edward said taking off running toward Bella.

"You better run, young man," I said chasing after him laughing to myself.

**To Be Continued.**

**Please Give Reviews! I like them!**


	28. Chapter 28 -- Charlie's Visit

**Chapter 28 – Charlie's Visit**

**Carlisle:**

Friday evening came and Bella was excited about Charlie coming to see her for the first time since she has been changed. Now that Jake let the "wolf out of the bag" so to speak, she will be able to keep him in her life. Tonight I am taking both Bella and Edward out to hunt again. I want to make sure Bella is "full" and is not tormented by craving blood. Hopefully it should cut down her desire for human blood which she will encounter for the first time since the hiker incident in the meadow. I am still uneasy about her being so near a human, even if it is Charlie and she feels she will be able to control herself. She has never experienced the intense craving when being so near a human. I am making sure to keep enough of us around to stop her if something such as Jasper's slip up when Bella got a paper cut on her finger at her birthday party. We don't need another scare like that.

We are expecting Charlie around 1 p.m. Saturday afternoon. Bella can't wait and I'm sure Charlie can't either. I am calling them down as soon as I get home from the hospital. I am pulling in the garage now. I told Bella and Edward to be ready after I change clothes. Getting out of my car I can tell they are waiting in the kitchen for me.

"Hello family," I greeted everyone as I came in.

"Hi Dad!" Bella greeted me along with a kiss to my cheek. "I can't wait to see Charlie tomorrow. Thanks again dad."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Are you sure you are going to be able to control yourself? You haven't been this close to a human as a vampire yet!" I asked.

"I'm sure I can handle it. All of you will be around me, so I should be fine," Bella said.

"Yeah, well we don't want to freak him out anymore than I did when I phased in front of him," Jake said smiling.

"I would have loved to have seen that one," Emmett said laughing.

"He fell back into the woods," Jake said.

"Dude, you really shocked him," Emmett said.

"You're lucky he didn't go into shock, Jacob. Something like that could have given him a heart attack," I cautioned.

"You bet you're lucky, Jake," Bella said angrily to him. "If anything would have happened to him…"

"Calm down, Bells! He's fine. He won't be shocked by anything after that," Jake said laughing.

"Jacob! Bella has every right to be upset with you. That was not your decision or place to make. You better stop talking about it before I give you a reminder to never do it again!" I chided him.

"Okay, daddy vamp! Don't get go getting high venom pressure over this…you know you are 637 years old now!" Jake said laughing.

"I am not 637 years old mister! I don't even have any gray hair, yet!" I said looking at him.

"You might want to watch your diet. You wouldn't want to get crystalesterol in your veins…ha ha ha ha!" Jake teased. "Maybe you should eat organic deer! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Keep it up my wolf son, and to help keep my venom pressure down, I'll do some hand exercises on your tail!" I threatened him giving him a smirk.

"AH HA! Better quit while you're ahead, wolf bro. You never get ahead of Pops," Emmett said.

"That's for sure, he flashes right in front of me all the time! No fair with your vampire speed!" Jake teased.

"Yes, well it comes in handy in dealing with my 9 teenage children who keep me in shape even if I wasn't a vampire!" I said smirking at him.

"Yeah, but you'll always be our "old man"! Ha ha! What a geezer!" Jake said laughing.

At that I flashed over and grabbed him by the ear which stopped his laughing immediately as he tried to pull away, carefully at that!

"Owww! Again with the ear! Let go, daddy vamp! Pretty soon my ear is going to be a as long as a rabbit's if you and momma vamp don't stop pulling on it!" Jake complained.

"Stop giving us reason to pull on it! Now what was that you called me?" I said pulling his ear again.

"Ha ha ha! What a dope! Everyone knows you don't call Pops names to his face," Emmett laughed.

"Is that so! What do you call me when I'm not around, Emmett?" I asked glaring at him.

"You know…"old man"…"the man from the 16th Century"…"Volturi drop-out"…"Socrates"…you know, stuff like that Pops! We especially like "geezer!" Emmett said proudly. "OOWW! Pops! Let go of my ear!" Emmett whined.

"Ha ha ha! Now who's the dope?" Jake asked laughing at Emmett.

"Man, you two never learn!" Edward said shaking his head. "Dad, are we going hunting now or do you need to change first?"

"I'll change clothes and meet you and Bella down here," I said as I starting walking toward the stairs.

I was still dragging my two name-calling sons by the ear. They were putting up quite a protest.

"Hey Pops! Let go! I'm not going hunting!" Emmett complained.

"Yeah, I'm not going to see you guys latching on to some animal's neck!" Jake griped. "Yuk!"

"Socrates?" I said to them wiggling their ears.

"Come on, Pops! It's all in fun!" Emmett said grinning.

"Well? You're a doctor and you're ancient!" Jake said smirking.

"I'll show you how old I am!" I said as I let got of their ears and quickly smacked both their rear ends for them.

"Ouch!" Oww!" They both yelled out. "He never misses, either!" Jake said rubbing his ear.

"That's right! Remember that!" I said as I flashed up the stairs. After changing I came back down and Bella, Edward and I went out to hunt deer.

Reaching our hunting grounds, we stopped to listen for the sounds of deer. It wasn't long and we heard a group of them coming toward where we were waiting for them. It was 4 of them. They stopped and cautiously listened before grazing on the foliage around them eating to their content. I looked toward Bella who was not exactly enthused. I know she still had a problem killing the deer but she has not choice in the matter. It's take a deer tonight or Charlie does not get to visit, so she knows she has to feed. We saw our opportunity and pounced on the deer. We took all 4 of them. We each drained one and then Bella drained the extra one so she was completely sated. She did very well this time and I was very proud of her. After we gave thanks for our nourishment and hid the bodies so the scavengers could also eat, I told her how proud I was of her. She was happy to hear it. We then made our way home.

Saturday morning came and everyone was a little on edge with Charlie's visit coming in a few hours. Jake, Leah and Seth were eating breakfast. The rest of us came in to join them and talk about the coming visit.

"I hope things go okay today with Charlie," Leah said.

"Yeah, me too," Jake said with a little uncertainty.

"You better hope so, Jake! This is all your doing," Leah said smugly to him.

"Hey, at least Bella gets to keep him in her life. It's better for both her and Charlie," Jake said to her.

"I'm excited. I haven't seen Charlie since a little bit after our wedding," Bella said happily.

"I'm sure everything will go fine, dear," Esme said to Bella.

"Everyone, just act naturally. We will all be within reach if Bella begins to have trouble controlling herself. So we need to be aware at all times and make sure things go smoothly," I cautioned.

"I think I'll be fine, dad! You made me feed enough last night," Bella said laughing.

"She'll do great, just watch," Edward said. He put his arm around her and they kissed.

"Gross!" Seth complained.

**Charlie's Visit:**

"So what do we do with Bella's eyes?" Jake asked concerned. "That bright red would freak anybody out…I know it freaks me out!"

"Ha ha, and turning into a mangy, flea-ridden floor mat doesn't freak any of us out!" Rosalie came back. "At least we stay in human form, not some huge rabid-looking, vicious beast!"

"Yeah, you wish you were as awesome as us," Jake said back to Rose.

"Who would want to turn into an animal on steroids, wolf boy!" Rose said sarcastically.

"You! Miss Drama Dracula!" Jake said.

"Enough you two, we have enough tension as it is, we don't need you two adding to it," I said to them.

"I have some brown contac lenses for you Bella. They will help disguise your red eyes. They will only last a couple of hours since the venom will destroy them, but at least you will have your brown eyes back for Charlie," Alice said.

Alice then approached Bella and put them in her eyes. They are not comfortable and Bella hated them as soon as Alice stepped back from her. She tried blinking to get the burning out, but they still hurt.

"Ooww! These hurt, will it get better the longer I leave them in?" Bella asked.

"They should, just give it a few minutes," I suggested to her. After about 10 minutes, Bella was able to tolerate the lenses. She looked just like her old self with her brown eyes. At least Charlie won't have that to overcome.

Finally, 1:00 o'clock in the afternoon came and Charlie pulled up in his cruiser right on time. Bella was nervous and excited. The rest of us were on guard as we were all positioned around the room so that we could all intervene if need be. I walked toward the door and heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door I stood face to face with Charlie who seemed as uneasy and excited as the rest of us.

"Hello Charlie! Please come in," I said as I stood back as he entered.

"Hi Carlisle…how's Bella?" He asked as we shook hands.

"Come see for yourself," I said as I led him into the living room. As we entered, Edward and Bella stood up along with Esme. The others were either sitting or standing around the room.

Charlie looked at Bella and Edward and then back to Bella. You could see the relief in his face that he still recognized her as herself. Bella took a step forward and Charlie looked her up and down. The rest of us just stood watching the scene unfold. I was keeping an eye on Bella looking for signs that her thirst was overtaking her but she looked as calm as the others, actually, calmer than the rest of us! She was holding back and showed no interest in attacking so far.

Charlie looked at her and finally spoke, "Bells, you're not going to suddenly turn into a big dog or wolf are you?"

"No, dad. That's Jake's department and the wolf pack," Bella answered.

"That's a relief. You look good Bells! Beautiful even, what happened to you? Charlie wondered out loud.

"Um, dad, that's the part you cannot know. Just…just take it for what it is and don't ask questions…it's better for all of us," Bella said.

Slowly Bella and Charlie walked toward one another and finally met each other face to face. Charlie looked her over and finally grabbed her and they hugged. Bella wrapped her arms around her and laid her head against his chest.

"Bells, you're cold and your hard as stone…are you sure you're alright?" Charlie asked. "What did you do to her, Carlisle?"

"Dad, just let it go. I'm fine and that's all you need to know," Bella said again.

"So, it's better we don't talk about this and I can still see you whenever I want?" Charlie said to Bella and then looked at me.

"Yes, Charlie. As long as you know nothing more, just that Bella is fine and lives here and you ask no questions, it is fine to see her. Just act like nothing happened," I advised him.

"So are you and the rest of your family like Bella? You can't talk about it either?" Charlie asked me.

"Yes, that's correct," I admitted to him.

"So Jake, Leah and Seth, you all can turn into a…a…wolf? Is that it?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, that's about it! It's a tribal thing," Jake said as Leah and Seth agreed.

"Okay, but you still can't ride those dirt bikes on the road," Charlie said to Seth. We laughed.

"Don't worry, dad made sure I understood that order," Seth said rubbing his bottom.

"Ha, I bet he did! Just so you don't pull anymore stunts like that…or your buddies," Charlie warned him.

The rest of the afternoon, Bella and Charlie along with Edward and the rest of us, did our best to make Charlie feel welcome and we also let him know our appreciation of him keeping quiet and not asking us too many questions. Charlie was happy to not know what was going on, just that he was able to see Bella. He said that Sue was doing her best to offer him explanations and help him to realize and understand that there are some things in the world you just learn to accept. He seemed at peace with things. He left after a while and promised to keep in contact and in touch with Bella. We explained to him that she could come to visit him after a certain amount of time had passed in order for her to get used to her new life, but that he was welcome to come here when he felt like he wanted to visit. We also asked him to please give us advance notice so that we could make sure Bella was able to see him. By that we meant we had to make sure she had fed but of course we could not offer that explanation. He was fine with the one we gave him.

After Charlie left we all breathed a sigh of relief. Most of all, myself and Esme. Edward looked relieved also. It was a tense visit but I'm sure any future ones will get better and better as Bella is able to have more and more control over her emotions and mood swings. She did a wonderful job though and showed great restraint.

"Bella, you did a magnificent job controlling yourself. Did you have any urges being so near to Charlie?" I asked curiously.

"Just at first, but then it went away. I was so happy to see Charlie, I didn't have any cravings or thirst. I was just happy to see him. Thanks, dad!" Bella said.

I walked over and hugged and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome, sweetheart. I am so proud of you, you should be proud of yourself."

"I'm proud of me too! See daddy vamp, I told you it would work out. Just leave all your troubles to me," Jake said proudly.

"Yeah, you're just lucky it worked out or you would be chained up outside to a concrete doghouse, you stupid hound!" Rosalie teased.

"Shut up, leech-girl! You're just jealous," Jake said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Jealous of what? Shedding hair all over the place," Rosalie said.

"SHUT UP!" "Give it a rest will ya?" Leah shouted at them. "We're all sick of you two going at it all the time."

Everyone stood still looking at Leah. She actually got them to shut up! Finally, the others chimed in.

"Yeah, you two drive us nuts! Can't you get along by now?" Jasper said to them.

"Really! If you can't talk to each other without fighting, then don't talk at all," Alice said.

"Yeah, babe! You need to cool it with the wolf bro," Emmett said.

"Why does everyone always say it to me? What about him?" Rosalie said pointing at Jake.

"Because you're the one who starts it all the time, Rosalie," Esme answered.

"I always get blamed," Rosalie said stomping up the stairs and slamming her door. The rest of us just looked up at the stairs.

"Mom, Dad, I forgot to ask with Charlie coming over, but could I go out with Dave tonight?" Leah asked hopefully.

"You mean Popsicle's coming?" Emmett said excitedly.

"Yes, but he's here for me not you, Emmett," Leah said to him.

"I wish you would have informed us sooner, but I guess that is okay. Where are you going?" I asked as Esme came to my side.

"Dave said just into Forks for a bite to eat and a coffee afterwards. Nothing special and we're not leaving Forks, honest dad," Leah stressed.

"I don't see any reason why you cannot go with him. Make sure he comes in to greet us though," I instructed her.

"Sure dad, he likes to talk to you. Seems like you are somewhat of a legend in his eyes, Dr. Cullen!" Leah said laughing.

"Yeah, he's as old as a legend too," Jake said grinning.

"Man, wolf bro, you're cruising…" Emmett warned.

"Jacob, one more jab about my age young man, and you are going to have a nice soap dinner," I warned him, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Uck! That soap tastes terrible. All right, Methuselah, I'll give it a rest." Jake relented. "Boy, the older they are, they less they can take." Jake teased again.

"Especially with a wolf son who won't learn his lesson," I warned.

"I have to get ready for Dave," Leah said taking off up the stairs.

"HA! You should have started earlier, there isn't enough time to get yourself presentable now! Ha ha ha ha!" Jake called up to Leah. He was bent over laughing and didn't see me flash over to stand behind him. He turned around still laughing and walked right into me.

"WHOA! Will you please stop that!" Jake said grabbing his chest.

"Why, it's fun! It's what we legends do best!" I said ruffling his hair.

We then settled down to wait for Popsicle…I mean…Dave…darn kids!

**To be Continued…**

**Please give reviews!**


	29. Chapter 29 -- Broken Curfew

**Chapter 29 – Broken Curfew**

**Carlisle:**

Leah was getting ready for her date with Dave and the rest of us were downstairs. Emmett was anxiously pacing back and forth looking forward to Popsicle…er…Dave's arrival. He was acting like he was the one going on the date. Rosalie did not like this at all.

"Babe, sit down will you! He's coming for Leah, not you," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Hey, I like the dude!" Emmett answered.

"Yeah, you like teasing him about his name! We have you all figured out," Jake said. "Let Lulu's date alone. Don't scare him off or we'll never get rid of her."

"I heard that Jacob," Leah said coming down the stairs. She looked very nice.

"Wow, if I didn't know you and your personality, I might be interested," Jake said giving her the once over.

"Jacob, mind your manners!" I said to him.

"What manners?" Rosalie asked. "He doesn't even know how to spell the word!"

"B-I-M-B-O! There! Satisfied!" Jake said grinning getting up into Rosalie's face.

"You're nothing more than a child, whisker muzzle!" Rosalie snapped at him. Jacob snorted, growled and snapped his teeth at her as if he was in wolf form. "Hmmppfff! All bark and no bite!" Rose said to him as she pushed him to the side and walked away from him.

At that Jake turned toward her and ran up to her and put his mouth on her arm as if biting her.

"JACOB!" I shouted at him not sure what he was doing. Rose just grabbed him by the chin and pushed him back and he fell onto the floor. I walked over and helped him get up. I grabbed Rosalie and brought those two together.

"Enough with your antics! Both of you! Act like you have some sense when Leah's date gets here," I scolded them.

"Haaaa, you forgot his name didn't you daddy vamp? See I told you…ancient geezer!" Jake said teasing.

"I did not forget David Poppendicker's name, young man! But you better not forget what I just said to the two of you!" I warned him.

"Sorry daddy…I'll stop if muttly here does," Rosalie said. Jake seizing the moment and not to be one-upped by Rosalie, stepped forward and belched right in her face. He stepped back laughing.

"Oh gross! Daddy…I'm supposed to just take that?" Rosalie asked looking at me with rage.

"Rosalie! I will handle this," I said to her as Jake stood there laughing proudly at himself. I turned and looked at Jacob in the eye. He stopped laughing when he saw the way I was glaring at him. Grabbing him and pulling him toward the couch, I informed him of what my intentions were.

"Since you cannot act your age and conduct yourself with proper behavior, I will just have to treat you like the young, unruly child you are acting like." I said to him sitting down on the couch.

"No wait…I-I'm sorry daddy vamp…I-I'll apologize to 'Thorny'…don't wallop me in front of everyone," Jake pleaded.

"I'm not going to spank you," I said as I pulled him closer, "You are going to sit on my lap like the naughty little boy you are acting like until after David and Lulu…I mean Leah…sorry sweetheart…leave on their date!" I informed him as I pulled him down and sat him on my lap like a youngster. He looked horrified. Of course, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Seth, plus all the others were laughing and enjoying this moment. Esme also got into the act. She went to the drawer in the kitchen and took something out and came over and sat down by Jake and I.

"This is perfect, Jakey! Now Mommy can cut and trim your fingernails!" Esme said grabbing his hand and pulling out a nail clipper.

"Aw, come on dad! Momma! No, come on…" Jake whined as Esme began trimming his nails.

"Hold your hand out and keep still for your mother, Jakey," I said sternly to him. The others were enjoying this scene better than a movie! They were all laughing and teasing Jake as he sullenly sat on my lap and had no choice but to allow his mother to trim his nails for him.

"I'd rather get spanked than this humiliation," Jake said with utter disgust.

"Serves you right, you wolfhound! That should teach you!" Rosalie said happily.

"Hey, shut up! Popsicle's here!" Emmett said triumphantly. He ran to the door. Leah watched in horror and then turned to me.

"Dad, make Emmett leave Dave alone," she asked me.

"Emmett, get away from the door and let Lulu…" Leah flashed me a look…"Sorry sweetheart, let Le-Lu…I mean, Leah…answer the door…" I said shaking my head.

"Ha ha ha ha ah…man daddy vamp, that was worth sitting on your lap…nope, you're not old…ha ha ha!" Jake laughed. He laughed until I smacked his rear! "Owww! I knew that was coming…" Jake whined.

The doorbell rang and Lulu…Leah answered the door and ushered Dave in. Emmett was right there to shake his hand and guide him in by the shoulder. He walked him into the living room like he was the owner.

"Dude! Welcome back to Cullen Manor! How's the name been treating you?" Emmett said laughing.

"What a ham!" Jake said to his mother and me.

Hello, Emmett! The name is still the same!" Dave said politely.

"Dave, don't pay any attention to him. Um, you r-remember my parents and brother," Leah said with embarrassment. Dave looked over toward us and then did a double take. Jake waved at him with his free hand.

"Please excuse my inability to shake your hand, my manicurist is running a little behind!" Jake said grinning.

_That kid! He can make himself look good in any situation. He did get a dirty look from his mother and she shook her head and looked back at Dave._

"Jake got himself in a little bit of trouble and this is part of his punishment," Esme offered to Dave.

"Oh, I see. What did he do to get himself a manicure and uh…looking toward Leah he then looked back at us…why is he sitting in Dr. Cullen's lap?" He asked Leah.

"Jacob was acting like an unruly child so I treated him like one and he is sitting on my lap because he does not know how to behave when company comes or to mind his manners. Isn't that right, Jacob?" I asked sternly to him.

"If you say so, father! You know I would never disagree with you or mother dear!" Jake stated politely. "I'm such a saintly young man!"

"Yeah, saints have been burned at the stake, too!" Jasper said causing the others to erupt in laughter.

"Quiet, Colonel Sanders!" Jake spat at Jasper. "Ouch! Mom that was my finger!"

"Does she cut his hair too?" Dave asked Emmett. Emmett then doubled over laughing and slapped Dave on the back sending him sailing into the living room landing on the couch opposite Esme, Jake and I. He quickly got himself up with the help of Edward and Jasper. I gave Emmett a glaring look so he would curb his mouth and strength. Leah just looked mortified.

"Dave, are you alright?" I asked him. "Emmett forgets his strength," I tried explaining.

"Yes sir, I'm fine. No harm done." Dave said fixing his clothes. He then turned to Esme and me. "What time should I have Leah home?"

"11:00 p.m. will do just fine. Where are you planning on going?" I asked him.

"Just into town for a bite to eat and maybe a drive or a walk. No definite plans, just what Leah would like to do," Dave offered.

"Dad, couldn't I stay out until midnight?" Leah asked.

"11:00 p.m. gives you over 5 hours. It's a little before 6 now. Understood?" I asked looking serious at her.

"Yes dad," Leah said.

"I'll have her home by then Dr. Cullen. Have a pleasant evening all of you. Oh, Dr. Cullen, why don't you give Jake a bouncy ride while he is sitting on your lap! My dad used to do that to us, of course we were kids then," Dave suggested laughing.

"Hey, mind your own business, Popsicle!" Jake yelled to him.

"Why what a wonderful idea," I said as I started bouncing Jake up and down on my lap. Emmett fell on the floor laughing along with Jasper, Edward and Seth.

"Da-ad! Stop it! Come on dad…mom…make dad stop…I hope your date stinks!" Jake called to them as they walked out laughing.

"Okay they're gone now, let me up," Jake said trying to get off my lap.

"No, this is fun, we never had little children to entertain before," I said as I continued to bounce him up and down on my lap.

"Dad, teach him to play patty-cake!" Edward laughed. We all laughed to Jake's embarrassment!

_Ahhh…the joys of parenthood!_

**Later that night:**

Jake and Seth had just come in from doing a perimeter run. They walked in and went into the kitchen to get a drink and a snack. They can eat anytime of the day or night. Coming in with a sandwich in one hand and a drink in the other, they both sat down across from their mother and me.

"Hey, where's Lulu? It's almost 11:30…I thought she had to be home before she turned into a wolf…ha ha…I kill me!" Jake said scarfing down his sandwich.

I knew it was past her curfew, but I thought maybe they were running a little behind. "Have you called her?" Jake asked me.

"Not yet, I was going to give her until 11:30 if I hadn't heard from her, so I guess I will call now," I said a little concerned. I took my phone out and dialed her number. It went to voice mail. That was strange. She is supposed to be reachable at all times. I dialed her number again, but the same thing, right to voicemail. "Well, I'll give her until 11:45 before I call again," I said a little irritated. I hate when I cannot reach my children and they know better than this.

"Uh oh, looks like Lulu will get the bouncy ride when she finally slinks home," Jake teased.

"Jacob, I would think you would have learned your lesson by now to stop your teasing," I admonished him.

"He never learns, dad," Seth said punching Jake on the arm.

Overhearing the conversation, the others came down the stairs also. They were also wondering where Lulu was. This was unlike Leah to be late on her curfew. She is usually right on time give a minute or two. Emmett went to the door and looked out and began pacing.

"That Popsicle guy better not have done anything to my sister," Emmett said cracking his knuckles.

"Good thing you can't get arthritis the way you keep cracking your joints like that," Edward said to him.

"Hey, I'm built like an ox," Emmett said.

"Yeah, you smell like one too," Jake said laughing.

"Watch it wolfie bro!" Emmett warned.

It was now midnight and still Leah had not come home or called. I tried her several more times on her cell phone and still no success. It still went straight to voicemail. I was growing concerned now. This was definitely not like Leah.

"Carlisle, do you think you should maybe go and look for them?" Esme asked concerned.

"Hey Pops, we can go and look for her, we will keep in the background and run on the outskirts," Emmett offered.

"Dad, I want to go this time, Leah's my sister," Seth said concerned also.

"No one is going anywhere just yet. Bella, can you call Charlie and see if there is any type of accident reported?" I suggested to Bella.

"Oh Carlisle! Do you think she is hurt?" Esme asked concerned.

"I'm not sure, but I can't imagine why she has not at least called," I said to her.

Bella got out her cell phone and called Charlie's house. There was no answer. She tried several times again on his cell phone. Still nothing. "Dad, I can't get Charlie. He isn't picking up at home or his cell," Bella said with concern in her voice.

"Pops, let us go look, we'll be careful," Emmett said again.

"No, let me try to call her again," I said as I dialed her number once again. Still went straight to voicemail. I checked my phone to see if I had received any calls from her, but I had not. I then addressed my children. "If any of you ever turn your phones off so I can't get in touch with you, you will be very sorry when I get a hold of you. You are to have your phones on at all times when you are away from the house. You also better check in with your mother and I if something comes up that you are going to be late. Let this be your one and only warning on this matter!" I said angrily to all of them. I was met with 8 shaking heads and worried looks.

It was now 1 a.m. and still no word. I looked at Esme and the others and stood up to go to my car. "I am going to look for them, I will call when I find them," I said to them. Just as I got to the kitchen door that leads to the garage, we heard a car outside. We went to the front door and Emmett opened it and stepped out. "Hey, it's Lulu and Popsicle. Let me at him Pops!" Emmett said cracking his knuckles again.

"Get back, Emmett and let them come in," I said pulling him back. We were all standing in the living room waiting for them to enter. They came in quietly. At least Dave came in with Leah. As they walked in, Emmett let loose on them.

"Hey, where the hell have you two been?" Emmett yelled at them.

"Dad, we can explain," Leah said looking at Esme and myself.

"You better explain, Pops was just going to go looking for you guys and you're in for it, Lulu!" Emmett warned.

"Dr. Cullen, there was an accident," Dave tried to say.

"An accident! Are you two hurt?" Esme said running up to them.

"What happened?" I asked them. "Were you two involved?"

"No sir, we witnessed the accident. We called for the emergency vehicles and we had to wait for the police to take our statements and had to talk to the emergency people." Dave said.

"Leah, was Charlie there?" Bella asked worried.

"Yes, the accident happened on the line between Forks and Port Angeles jurisdiction and there was arguing as to who would process it and where to send the victims. They just got the people out of the cars a little while ago and they were sending them to the hospital in Forks." Dave said.

"Why were you in that area? I thought you were staying on Forks?" I asked growing a little more agitated.

"Um, well…we decided to go into Port Angeles to a restaurant there and walk around the city and we were on our way back," Leah said shakily, realizing she did not inform me or her mother.

"Come in and sit down, I believe you two have some explaining to do," I said ushering them to the living room.

"Yeah, you better come clean too," Emmett said eyeing Dave.

"Da-ad, please, we're fine," Leah said trying to placate me. I was not having it. They were going to explain.

"Start from the beginning," I said to them.

"Okay, like I said, we decided to go into Port Angeles and eat at a restaurant there and maybe take in the city," Leah offered.

"My family and I like this particular Italian restaurant in Port Angeles and I wanted to take Leah there," Dave added.

"I would have appreciated a call letting me know where you were since you did not state you were going into Port Angeles. Leah, you know better than that," I chided her.

"I didn't think you would mind," Leah said to me looking a little more nervous.

"Boy, if I did that, I'd get it good," Jake said rubbing it into Leah. He was slightly annoyed with her too. It's an alpha thing with the wolves. Plus he was still mad about having to sit on my lap. I need to keep that punishment in mind.

"Leah, you know you should have called and asked permission since Port Angeles was not mentioned before," I added giving her a stern look.

"Anyway, on the way back, we were on the highway back to Forks and there was a car in front of us and it was swerving like they may have been drunk. Then another car came toward us and the one in front of us swerved right into the path of the oncoming car. We saw the accident and we went to help and called 911." Leah explained.

"When the police and ambulance got there, the people were trapped in the car. They had to cut them out and it took a while for them to do it. We had to give our account of the accident and we offered to help. No one was killed, but the people in the oncoming car were badly hurt. They finally agreed to take them to Forks hospital. We thought maybe you would be paged and then you would realize what happened," Dave stated.

"Well, I wasn't paged since I am off tonight and I cannot understand why you could not take one or two minutes to call home and let me know you were okay but that you were witness to an accident. That would have been the responsible thing to do," I said sharply to both of them but mainly to Leah.

"Listen, Poppie! Don't ever take my sister somewhere we don't know about or I'll be waiting for you there!" Emmett warned him getting into his face.

"I'm glad you're on top of it, Emmett!" Jake said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "You sure you weren't in the accident?"

"Dude! No way! I've been right here all the time, you seen me," Emmett said to Jake. "Did you see me leave?"

"At some point, something left," Jake said shaking his head at him.

"All right, upstairs! All of you!" I said to the others pointing up the stairs. "This is for your mother and I to handle." Everyone got up and made their way up to their rooms. Jake went over and put his hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Come on, Emmett! I'll make sure you find your room," Jake teased him. "You don't want to use too much of your brain in one week!"

"Hey, thanks bro! I told you he wasn't all that bad," Emmett said to Rosalie. She just rolled her eyes and went up the stairs.

Turning back to my traveling daughter and her boyfriend, I decided to lay it on the line and give them a talking to about going out of town without informing her mother or me.

"I commend you two for being responsible enough to offer help and call 911 for the accident. Also for giving your version of what happened. I'm sure your eyewitness account will help clear matters up for the authorities. However, I am very disappointed in both of you for deciding to change your plans and drive out of town to the big city without informing us. That is very irresponsible. I would not have minded you driving into Port Angeles, but I would like to have been informed of this. This will not happen again. Is that understood?" I asked sternly looking at both of them.

"Yes sir, Dr. Cullen, I apologize," Dave said to Esme and me. "Sorry Mrs. Cullen."

"Sorry, mom and dad," Leah said to us.

"Also, you will inform us of your plans or change of plans and you will find a minute to call us on the phone and to take my calls. Let me see your phone, young lady," I said to her holding my hand out. As she gave it to me, I went into the "missed calls" section and pulled up my 12 calls to her and showed her. "You mean you could not answer one of these calls?" I said glaring at her.

"N-no sir, I-I didn't hear it ring with all the excitement," Leah answered.

"That's not good enough. We were all worried and upset over this. You are 2 hours late on your curfew and you had to realize that. Therefore, to help you remember to let us know your whereabouts at all times, you are grounded for the next 2 weeks, young lady. No dates, no phone calls, no texting and no emails or any other means of communication with David or anyone else except for school." I said with authority.

"Dad! That's not fair. It wasn't Dave's fault. Besides, we have plans for Tuesday evening," Leah said pleadingly.

"You mean you did have plans. Not any more! Grounded! 2 weeks! No contact with David. Not on your end either, David," I said to him.

"Yes Dr. Cullen! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get Leah in trouble," Dave said to me.

"She got herself in trouble, she knows better," I said to him.

"This is so unfair! I can't believe you are treating me like a child," Leah yelled to me standing up angrily.

"Leah, sit down," Esme said to her.

"Bouncy, bouncy!" Jake called from upstairs followed by a chorus of laughter.

"JACOB! Keep out of this!" I called up to him.

"You, young lady better check that attitude if you don't want another 2 weeks added to your grounding," I warned Leah.

"David, I think it would be best if you leave at this time," Esme said to him.

"Sure, Mrs. Cullen. I'm sorry about all of this. It's my fault too. I'll be sure to follow your punishment for Leah," David said to me. He stood up and shook my hand and Leah and Esme walked him to the door. He hugged and kissed Leah on the cheek. I was still fuming at my daughter who was sounding a bit like Bella! After he left, Leah turned to look over at me with a glaring look.

"We're not finished, missy! Get back over here," I said to her. She wanted to say something but she looked angrily at me and then at the stairs. "Don't try it, young lady!" I warned her. She eventually stomped over and sat back down on the couch with a huff. "What did I say about losing the attitude?" She didn't answer me but sat with a pouty look on her face.

"Leah, you are pushing it, young lady!" I said to her.

"Well, what do you think I'm going to be? Happy? You're ruining my life!" Leah sculled at me.

"One more smart remark and it will be another 2 weeks!" I warned her. "You will not call him nor any of your friends and I will check your phone every evening to make sure you have not been using your phone. You will only use your phone to call us here at home. No one else. You will drive to school and back. Nowhere else. Do you understand me?" I asked her.

"Why don't you check my mileage too?" Leah said smugly.

"That's a great idea, I will! Now do you understand your grounding?" I asked again.

"Yes dad. No phone, no email, no texting, no talking, no driving except to school and back, and no life whatsoever," Leah said pouting.

"That's right! No life for 2 weeks! Unless you keep up this smart attitude then I will add to your misery by adding 2 more weeks. So I suggest you grin and bear it or I will, young lady! Got it?" I asked.

"Got it! Can I go to my cell now?" Leah asked.

"Yes, Prisoner Lulu! Be my guest!" I said back to her.

"Ugh! Parents!" Leah said as she grumbled toward the stairs.

"Children!" I called after her grumbling back at her.

Esme looked at me and grinned, "Oh darling, the children make us young!" Esme said laughing.

"I can ground you too, you know!" I said grabbing her in my arms and spinning her around. She giggled and we kissed.

"GROSS!" We heard from upstairs.

"Can it, will you guys!" Edward said.

"You're hurting Emmett's brain and he doesn't have much, you know!" Jake yelled down.

"Hey, leave my brain out of this, Wolf bro," Emmett yelled to Jake.

"First he has to have a brain to leave out," Jasper said laughing.

"Leave my Emmy alone," Rosalie added.

"Who wouldn't?" Jake said and the others all laughed with him.

"Enough! Or do I have to come up there?" I called up the stairs.

"No dad-dy!" They all sing-songed.

"Now, back to your grounding," I said loudly to Esme.

"AW, Pops…!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Please give reviews!**


	30. Chapter 30-A -- Freedom

**Chapter 30-A – Freedom**

**Carlisle:**

Today was Sunday and I had been off all weekend so Esme and I planned a day in town. We were going into Port Angeles to spend the day. It was overcast and cloudy outside and we could be out in public. We were planning on going to the movies and just spending time alone together. It was a nice treat to be by ourselves and not have our brood around us for a short while. It also gave our children some time away from us also. In families as large as ours has become, breaks like this are needed. We wouldn't trust being gone overnight since who knew what would happen if we were not there to supervise with 6 vampire and 3 wolf children alone in the house. Probably wouldn't have a house standing to go home to!

**Back at the Cullen Home:**

"Aw man! You feel that? Freedom!" Emmett exclaimed happily to everyone.

"Yeah! I'm still mad I'm grounded for 2 weeks," Leah spoke up.

"You asked for it, sister! You're lucky you only got 2 weeks. We can use a break from the parental units," Jake added.

"I don't think mom and dad are that bad," Seth offered.

"They're not, but they find out everything and we always get caught!" Leah said.

"At least you have Popsicle to get you out of here once in a while! We're stuck, Lulu!" Emmett said with envy.

"I still don't think they are that bad," Seth said again.

"Stop calling me 'Lulu'," Lulu said to Emmett.

"Okay, Lulu!" Jake said laughing. Leah fired a pillow at Jake's head, which hit him on the jaw.

"Hey! Don't throw crap at your alpha!" Jake said laughing.

"You're more like the "omega," Edward offered laughing also.

"Yeah, you're the egga, or whatever," Emmett said.

"Hey Em, try not to hurt your brain too much. You used it too much last night," Jasper taunted.

"Funny, Jazz! The brain can't feel, so it doesn't hurt," Emmett said with confidence.

"Believe me, yours cries every night that it got stuck in your head!" Jake said.

"Shut up, wolf boy," Emmett said to Jake.

"Is that what all the whining is coming from yours and Rosie's room?" Jazz asked.

"Hey, stay out of this, Jazzy Razzy!" Emmett barked at him.

"I'm going out to give my baby a bath!" Jazz said heading to the garage.

"What?" Seth asked.

"My Ducati 848 baby! She needs a nice bath and shine," Jazz said walking to the garage.

"Can I see it?" Seth asked.

"Sure, little wolf cub, come on," Jazz invited him.

"Ugh, I have to sweep the garage out," Bella whined.

"How come?" Leah asked.

"Part of my punishment for not ratting Seth out to mom and dad," Bella replied. "Guess I better get to it!" Bella said walking into the garage also.

"I can't leave, call, text, email, fax, write or live for the next 2 weeks," Leah complained. "Mind if I come out and keep you company while you sweep the garage, Bella?"

"Suit yourself, but don't help or I'll get it for not doing it myself," Bella said disgusted.

"I'm going to go crazy and I'm still mad. This is ridiculous," Leah complained again.

"Hey, at least you can sit down," Bella said laughing. "Your lucky you didn't have to spend some quality time over dad's knee," Bella said to her.

"Yeah, really! I think it's because of the accident and we helped out, that has to be the reason. Otherwise, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to sit for these 2 weeks," Leah mused. "We really didn't do anything and we did have to stay, I just wish I would have called home, but I was so upset with the accident and the people hurt, I didn't even think of calling home."

"Did you tell dad and mom that?" Bella asked.

"Not in so many words! I was so mad I was grounded I just smarted off to them and fumed," Leah admitted.

"You should have kept your cool and told them all that. You probably wouldn't be grounded. But I'm a good one to talk, that's the first thing I do is get mad and rebel and smart off. I wish I could control myself. I've paid for it every time too. One time I told dad to "blow it out his ass", Bella said to Leah.

"What? I'm surprised you can sit at all! Man, I would never think to say that to him. You got guts," Leah said laughing.

"Not really, got myself a nice soap dinner for it besides getting my butt blistered. I paid for that one, and it still hurts to think of it," Bella said laughing.

Seth came out through the garage to see Jasper's bike. "Yeah, I still have trouble sitting. Wow! That's beautiful! Can I have a ride, Jazz?" Seth asked hopefully.

"Uh…no I don't think so, little cub. Momma and Papa said no bike riding for you," Jazz said to Seth.

"Aw come on Jazz, they said no dirt bikes! This is your motorcycle and you have a license! Please?" Seth begged.

"Uh, I don't know about that…" Jazz thought.

"You do have a license and you know how to drive, it wouldn't hurt to give him a ride," Bella offered.

"Yeah! Listen to Bella! I'll even help you give it a bath," Seth said excitedly.

"Oh okay, I guess it will be alright," Jazz said throwing Seth a rag. "Come on little cub, let me show you how to do it."

Emmett and Jacob came out and of course taunted Bella on her punishment. "Ha ha ha! Bella got in trouble! Bella got in trouble!" they both chanted teasing her.

"Come to help?" Bella said glaring at them.

"No, why would we deprive you of this great joy of sweeping the garage. Do it at vampire speed, the parents aren't here and we won't tell," Jake said to her.

"No way, dad always finds out. I'm not getting in any more trouble with him. I like sitting," Bella said sweeping the floor.

"Coward!" Jake taunted Bella.

"Did you enjoy your bouncy ride last night, Jakey?" Bella taunted him.

"Don't remind me! That was humiliating!" Jake said with disgust.

"Boy, I sure would have loved to have seen Seth and his buddies riding those dirt bikes with the wolves on the backs. That had to be hilarious!" Emmett said.

"It was awesome! We had a blast, but it hurt when I fell on that rock!" Seth said.

"Serves you right for doing something so foolish," Leah said to Seth.

"You should talk, who's grounded?" Seth teased her.

"Lulu's grounded! What a gift daddy vamp gave to the people of Forks by keeping Lulu at home! Ha ha ha!" Jake teased.

Bella looked at Leah and took the dustpan full of dirt she swept from the garage floor and flung it at Jake. He was enveloped in a cloud of dust and dirt. Both Lulu and Bella laughed at him.

"Hey! That was dirty!" Emmett said laughing proudly. "How clever was that?"

"Hey, don't get that filth on my bike! Get away, you dust storm," Jazz said to Jake.

"Blame Bella and Lulu, not me!" Jake said shaking the dust off himself.

"Hey, wolfie bro! You still have that dirt bike?" Emmett asked Jake.

"Yeah, it's at home in the garage, actually the Black garage," Jake answered. "Why?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Emmett asked giving Jake a knowing smile.

"Ohhhh yeah! It's perfect! The parental units are out and we can run over to the garage and take the dirt bike and I can phase and you could give me a ride," Jake said excitedly.

"Are you guys nuts?" Seth asked. "Dad will kill you guys!"

"Not if he doesn't find out about it and nobody better rat us out, right Bella!" Jake said eyeing her.

"Hey, if he asks, I'm not lying," Bella said. "Only if he asks, otherwise, I didn't see anything."

"Did you not get caught in everything we have done since we have been living here?" Leah asked Jake.

"Yeah, but how would daddy and momma vamp find out? We're good, I'm telling you. We will be done with our ride and have the bike back home before they come back. You know how long it takes when they go on a parent date," Jake reminded her.

"Well, good luck! Don't say I didn't warn you," Leah said.

"Don't worry, Lulu, they won't find out and what they don't know won't hurt us!" Jake said. The others laughed.

"So mums the word, got it everyone?" Emmett stressed.

"We got it!" All answered.

"Come on Wolf bro, let's pay a visit to La Push and reclaim your dirt bike for an afternoon," Emmett said as he and Jake left in his jeep to claim their prize.

**On the way out of town:**

**Carlisle:**

We finally are getting on our way to some private time alone as husband and wife. It is a rarity that we get this lucky. We are just leaving Forks and heading toward the city to have a good time and leave our children at home by themselves. I sure hope the house is still standing when we get back but they know better than to do anything too foolish. Well, most of them do. As we began talking and enjoying our solitude, my cell phone rang. I pulled over to the side of the road to answer the phone. I was dreading to see which one of my children was calling to inform me of some incident at home. To my surprise, it was the hospital.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry to bother you on your day off, but we have a case here and we need your opinion on the treatment. Dr. Jansen, said he would appreciate if you could come in for a few minutes and go over the case with him and the two of you could come up with the best plan of action," the nurse asked. She sounded desperate.

"Oh, I guess I can come by for a short time," I said as I saw Esme's face drop. I then ended the call and begrudgingly explained to my wife what I needed to do. She was not happy in the least, neither was I.

"Carlisle, can't they get along without you for one day?" Esme complained.

"Apparently not, I'm sorry, but I must go and help out. It shouldn't be too long and then we can be on our way. Think positive," I said trying to sound convincing to her and to me. I turned the car around and we left for the hospital. I offered to take Esme home or let her have the car and come back, but she said she would come along and wait in my office. This way she could have a better chance at springing me so we can get on with our plans.

**Back at the Cullen House:**

Bella had just finished sweeping out the garage and her, Edward and Leah were out watching Jazz and Seth clean Jasper's motorcycle, excuse me, Jasper's baby! He was so proud of his bike. He just worshipped it to Esme's dismay. She hated motorcycles and dirt bikes and any type of motorized two-wheeled vehicles. She was always afraid her babies would get hurt even though those babies were vampires and wolves! Rosalie and Alice came out and all of them were around Jazz and Seth.

"Jazz is going to give me a ride," Seth said anxiously.

"What? Are you sure you want to do that Jazzy?" Alice asked him.

"I don't see why not. I have a license and I won't drive fast with Seth on the back. It's just a short ride, it will be okay," Jasper said to Alice.

"It's your hide if Daddy finds out!" Alice warned.

"Seth, you better hope Dad doesn't find out you were on the bike with Jasper," Rosalie said to him.

"Oh I don't think he would mind this, he said I couldn't get on the dirt bike again, not Jasper's beauty here," Seth said with confidence.

"Where's Emmett and that smelly hound dog?" Rosalie asked looking around.

"They went to get the dirt bike from Billy Black's garage and then they are going to do like my friends and I did. Jake is going to phase and he and Emmett are going to ride down the road," Seth explained. "Boy if Dad finds out, they're toast!"

"Is he nuts? What is wrong with those two? Mom and Dad warned all of us not to ride that dirt bike. They better hope dad doesn't find out," Rosalie said.

"He already told us we can't tell mom and dad," Seth explained.

"Yeah, you know how that goes. They always find out," Edward said. "It's their funeral!"

Right as Edward said that, Emmett came barreling down the drive toward the house in his jeep and the sound of a dirt bike was not far away. Jake came tearing across the yard trying to beat Emmett to the garage. Emmett won of course, but Jake came in spinning around and almost lost control. He quickly balanced himself and got control before spilling off. He was laughing. Emmett came out of the garage and eagerly ran over to the dirt bike.

"Dude, come on and phase and let's take her for a spin," Emmett said to Jake.

Jake then ran into the woods and took his clothes off and phased into a wolf. He came running back with an almost grin-like expression on his muzzle. Everyone laughed. Emmett climbed on the dirt bike and kicked it into action. He rode around the yard first to get the feel of it then came shooting up the drive and came screeching to a halt right in front of everyone. They all took a step back as Emmett began laughing at them.

"Ha ha! Thought I couldn't stop didn't you?" He teased them.

"No kidding, you reckless vampire," Jasper said somewhat annoyed at him. Jasper had pushed Alice behind him in a protective gesture.

"Come on wolf bro! Hop on up and let's see what it's like to ride as a tough, strong beyond belief, hardcore handsome and kind-hearted vampire and his sidekick, Wolf Boy!" Emmett declared.

Jake growled at that and bumped against the dirt bike almost knocking it over. He snapped at Emmett's leg and then circled the dirt bike growling all the way around. Everyone was laughing.

"Such a sulking baby wolf pup! We should put a diaper on him and a pacifier in his muzzle," Rosalie said smirking at him.

Jake then looked toward Rosalie and growled and quickly ran over to where she stood. Rosalie just glared at him and was ready to knock him back if he tried something. Jake then stopped in front of her and then quickly went to the side of her, lifted his leg, and peed on her just enough to cause her to shriek. He quickly stopped and ran off to the side so she couldn't hit him.

"AAHHHH! You miserable, uncouth, filthy degenerate! How dare you pee on me! You'll pay for this," Rosalie screamed at Jake as she ran into the house to scrub herself down. Jacob rolled over on his back and made yelping noises in glee. Emmett laughed but then cautioned Jake he better watch his tail.

"Come on Dude, hop on and let's go for a ride," Emmett called to Jake. Jake then ran to the back and jumped up on the back of the dirt bike and settled himself behind Emmett, sitting on his haunches and laid his massive paws on Emmett's shoulders. It was quite the sight! Everyone was laughing. Seth was wishing he had a camera. Emmett then took an easy drive around the yard so they could get their balance and it worked quite well. He then drove down the drive to the road but came right back up. It was hilarious. Everyone except Rosalie, who was now in the shower, was laughing and enjoying the spectacle.

**Back at the hospital:**

After about an hour and a half, I came back to my office and was finally finished with my consult. Esme looked disgusted and upset that it took so long. I was happy to tell her I was now free and we could get on with our little adventure and enjoy our date.

"Oh Carlisle, it's too late to go and do anything now, let's just go home. The day is ruined anyway." Esme said disappointed.

"No it's not, come on…we still have all afternoon and evening. I don't have to come back anymore today. I told them not to call me anymore unless it is an absolute emergency. So come on, darling, let's enjoy ourselves," I said with encouragement.

"I'd rather just go home. We can try another time when you are off and we are leaving the area so you don't get called in. Let's go home and make sure we have a house standing," Esme said as we left and walked to my car.

**Back at the Cullen's:**

"Come on Jasper, how many more times are you going to buff the shine on the bike? Emmett and Jake have been having all the fun and I want my ride," Seth said growing impatient.

"All right little cub, we're just about ready," Jasper said still working on one particular spot.

"You're going to rub the paint off if you don't stop soon. Come on Jazz, l'd like to get the ride in before dark!" Seth complained.

"Okay, come on, let me put my rags away first," Jazz said.

"Oh, let me put them away Jazzy, poor Seth is dying for a ride, take the poor kid before he's grown," Alice said grabbing the rags from him.

"Okay, come on Seth, hop on back," Jazz said settling down on the bike.

"Finally!" Seth said as he settled himself on back.

The bike roared to life as Jazz turned the key and revved the engine. Emmett and Jake were still riding around the yard. When they saw that Jasper had finally decided it was time to go for a ride, Emmett drove up to them.

"Hey, let's race on the road," Emmett said.

"No way, besides, I'd beat you hands down. I'm just taking Seth for a ride and that's it. No racing!" Jazz said to him.

"Party pooper!" Emmett said.

Jake howled on the back of the bike adding his two cents in wolf speak. He would get down every once in a while to stretch out since he had to be in a cramped position.

"Come on Jake, we'll race on the road ourselves," Emmett said as Jake growled with happiness.

They took off and went zooming down the highway in front of the drive to our house. Jazz just looked after them and shook his head. He was going to be careful since he had Seth on the bike. He pulled out and drove down the drive and turned out on the highway going in the opposite direction from Emmett toward town. Emmett and Jacob rode way down the road heading into town. They were way ahead. Jasper and Seth rode the opposite way but finally turned around and went the same direction as Emmett and his wolf passenger. Emmett and Jake were having the time of their lives whooping and hollering the whole time. Not too many people drove this far out since there was nothing around here so they were pretty safe, but there was the occasional car. Emmett and Jake were hoping a car would come by so they could see a guy and his dog riding the dirt bike. They drove further down the road and then drove into the woods and headed back toward home. It was a dirt bike you know so it had to be tried out in the woods!

Jasper and Seth were almost coming up to the house and were going down the road heading into town. At least Jasper and Seth were acting like adults and Jasper went the speed limit and Seth was having the ride of his life. He could not believe he was getting a ride on Jasper's beautiful bike. It was a dream come true.

"Jazz, someday I hope to have a beautiful machine like this of my own," Seth yelled to him.

"You'll get one, just keep your dream alive," Jazz shouted back. As they were talking, they noticed a black Mercedes coming toward them.

"Hey, that isn't Dad and Mom is it?" Seth asked a little worried now.

"Can't be, they said they would be gone until late tonight," Jasper said. "Don't worry, Papa isn't the only one with a black Mercedes around here," Jasper said trying to calm his wolf cub brother down.

As the car got closer Jasper slowed down a little and so did the Mercedes, as they passed, both Jasper and Seth waved to the car and tried to get a look inside. With their excellent eyesight, there was no mistaking the handsome blonde driver with his attractive carmel-colored haired wife, otherwise known as their parents!

"Hey! That was mom and dad, what are we going to do?" Seth screamed with terror to Jasper.

"Calm down, little bro. We really weren't doing anything wrong. I was just giving you a ride on my bike," Jasper said.

"Dad's gonna kill me after what I pulled at La Push!" Seth said with a little fear.

"No he won't, just be calm. At least we weren't acting like fools!" Jasper said.

**Continued in the next chapter (30-B).**

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter was so long, I had to split it into two chapters but I put them up together. Hope you enjoy!**


	31. Chapter 31-B -- Freedom cont

**Chapter 30-B – Freedom cont.**

**In the car:**

"Carlisle! Was that Jasper and Seth?" Esme asked turning around in the seat to get a better look.

"Yes it was!" I answered her as I was still slowing down. We still had a little ways to go to get to our house. "At least he was driving with sense," I offered.

"But I don't want Seth on any bike," Esme said growing agitated at her cub and southern boy.

"Now Esme, Jasper does have a license and he was just giving Seth a ride. Jasper would never drive recklessly or risk wrecking his motorcycle baby," I soothed.

"I don't care, I hate those bikes, and if it was up to me, none of my children would have them," Esme said angrily.

Jasper and Seth went a little ways down the road before Jasper pulled over and both got off the motorcycle. They both looked at each other with shocked looks.

"I thought they were going to be gone all day, how does this always happen? We always get caught!" Seth complained.

"I think we will be okay, but just think what will happen if they see Emmett and Jacob!" Jasper pointed out. "We need to try and warn them. I wonder where they are?"

At that moment they both heard the noisy sound of a dirt bike coming closer to them from the woods. They both looked at each other wondering why that sound was coming from the woods. Their curiosity was soon satisfied as Emmett and Jacob came shooting out from the woods in front of them and skidded onto the road. They saw Jasper and Seth and yelled and Jake howled at them as they quickly took off heading back toward home. Jasper and Seth tried to stop them and waved frantically at them and called to them to stop, but they just thought they were waving at them and kept heading off toward home to their impending doom!

Driving at full speed and making as much noise as they could, they soon saw a black sedan in front of them. Jake began pawing at Emmett and whining as he recognized the car, trying to get Emmett's attention. Emmett was too busy having fun and yelping like a maniac and swerving this way and that and watching how he was turning to give the car any real attention.

"Hey, Wolfie bro, get that slow poke up there, he must be going a wide-open 20 mph! Let's give him a little encouragement," Emmett said paying no attention to the license plate and flooring the gas and quickly closing the gap between them. Jake was whimpering now and biting at Emmett's shoulder and arms.

"Hey! Cut it out bro, I'm married!" Emmett said shrugging Jake off with his arm. "I'm almost up to 'gramps' up here, I'm going to yell to him and pass him up!"

"What is that racket from behind?" Esme asked.

"Sounds like a chain saw. I see someone coming up behind us with a big furry stuffed animal on the back of a bike of some sort," I said trying to get a look but slowing down and watching the road ahead.

"Here we go, I'm almost up to them," Emmett said. Jake was still whimpering, yelping and now wincing, as he was sure it was their parents in the car. "Stop nibbling on me, what's the matter with you?" Emmett said shrugging his shoulder at Jake again.

As the bike got closer to the back of my car, I started to hear the conversation and had to look to believe my eyes, "Is that…?" I said to Esme as the bike met up with the back of my car and began coming around to pass.

Emmett gunned the bike and swiftly came up to the left tail light and suddenly swerved out from behind the car and rode as close to the side of the car as he could, he noticed the window roll down. He was happy because the occupants would hear his rant to them. Getting right up to the window, he yelled while looking in to them.

"HEY GRAMPS! DRIVE IT OR PARK IT, DUDE! YOU'RE HOLDING UP TRAFFIC AND PEOPLE WHO HAVE A LIFE!" Emmett yelled as he passed the car and got in front of it and slowed down to hold the car up now. "HA HA HA HA HA! YOU BETTER CHECK YOUR PACEMAKER!"

The car behind them swerved to the side and skidded to a sudden stop! "EMMETT!" The name was shouted from the car.

"Hey, that old coot has the same name as me!" Emmett said to Jake as he stepped on it and they buzzed away.

"What are those two doing?" Esme shouted to me.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out," I said as I pulled back onto the road and drove to the house. As I got to our drive, I saw the dirt bike with our two reckless sons barely making the turn into our drive without tipping over and barreling up the drive. We approached the drive and turned in also.

Looking back, Emmett noticed the car turning into the driveway behind them. Speeding up to the house, they came up the drive so fast they were having trouble stopping. Jasper and Seth had already come home and told the others who they spotted on their way back. Everyone was still outside and they were all standing there as they saw Emmett and Jake zooming up the drive. They noticed they were going too fast so they all stepped back out of the way. Emmett realizing he was going too fast, headed away from the garage around the side of the house and turned the bike sideways and skidded right into their mother's flower garden. Jake saw his chance and jumped off and tumbled onto the ground rolling over. He stopped on his back and wriggled around clawing at the ground to help right himself to a standing position. All four of his feet were touching the soft ground kicking and digging into it to get a grip on the ground. He shook himself off and just leapt out of the way as the dirt bike skidded to a stop with the motor still on and the wheels kicking up the garden dirt along with the flowers planted in their way. Emmett rolled on the ground and stood up quickly and jumped up and down throwing his hands up in the air.

"WOOOOOOO! What a ride!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett, turn the bike off! You better settle down, look who's…" Edward shouted to him.

"Oh chill out bro! We can have this cleaned up in no time! The parents never need to know!" Emmett declared.

"Uh, Emmy…" Rosalie said to him.

"What babe?" Emmett asked wondering why she suddenly looked worried. He then noticed Jake cowering on the ground. "What's wrong wolf bro?"

Suddenly hearing two car doors slam, Emmett said, "Hey that car we passed turned into our driveway!"

"That's because we live here!" A voice said as Emmett turned around. It had a familiar ring to it.

"POPS! What are you doing here? Momma!" Emmett said suddenly realizing who was in the car he just passed like a madman!

"MY GARDEN! EMMETT CULLEN! COME HERE!" Esme shouted to Emmett.

Emmett ran over and shut the dirt bike off. He then surveyed what was left to his mother's garden and looked back at the angry face of his mother who was now walking toward him with a purpose. He then looked down and saw Jake cowering on the ground whimpering and slinking backwards. Turning around looking toward the direction he saw Jake looking in, he then saw his angry father walking toward Jacob. Now he knew why Jake was cowering.

"Whoa, Dude! Looks like Pops is going to tear into your tail," Emmett said laughing until he felt his ear being yanked hard. "OWW! Momma…"

"Don't you momma me, Emmett Dale Cullen! Look what you did to my garden! You are going to fix this garden and replant everything and I am going to make sure you do it right," Esme scolded him. She then knelt down on the ground and sat back on her legs and pulled him down and over her knees. She then lit into his backside like she was in a rapid rowing competition. She really let him have it and was scolding him along with the spanking. She stopped swatting him to make a point to him.

"Didn't I tell you kids, no one in this house was to ever ride those dirt bikes again?" Esme said waiting for a response.

"I didn't think you would mind if it was me and Jake," Emmett said. Esme gave him another 10 hard swats in the same spot. "OWWW! Momma, that hurts!"

"Of course it hurts, and it's going to hurt some more! Now young man, what if Jake would have fallen off?" Esme asked while halting her assault to the one side of his aching backside.

"Well, he didn't, besides, he's a wolf!" Emmett said with confidence.

"That doesn't matter, he could have fallen off! Wrong answer!" Esme said as she then assaulted the other side of his backside giving it the same treatment. Emmett was in a world of hurt.

"Momma please! You're worse than Pops!" Emmett screamed.

"You are never to ride that dirt bike again and never give a ride to anyone on it either, especially in wolf form," Esme said angrily.

"I won't momma, I-I promise, no more, please!" Emmett begged.

"Look what you did to my garden! If you would have listened to me, this wouldn't have happened, I'm going to tan your hide, mister!" Esme said as she again brought her hand down over and over to one spot then moved to the other side and did the same.

"OOUUCH! Oooww! MOM-MA!" Emmett whined.

"Ha ha ha, boy, Emmett's howling like a baby," Seth said to Edward. They were all standing there watching the spectacle in front of them. "Remind me never to get on mom's bad side," Seth said to everyone's laughter. They were all being very careful not to look like they were enjoying this too much.

I walked over to Jacob who was now cowering and whimpering, as I got closer to him. When I reached him, he wisely rolled over onto his back in total submission to me. I stood there and glared at him. He was in for it and he knew it.

"Do you remember what your mother and I said we would do to you if either of us ever caught you riding that dirt bike in wolf form?" I asked still glaring at him. Jake rolled over righting himself but was still cowering before me. He slowly nodded his massive wolf head and even his eyes looked sad with the realization of what he was in for. I then walked a little forward, bent down and picked him up in the middle holding him on my left side with my arm wrapped around him with his head facing the back and his tail end toward the front. He squirmed in my hold trying to balance himself kicking all four legs. His tail was also swishing about. "Hold still!" I ordered him. Jake immediately went limp and just hung there with my left arm pinning him to my body. I then began walking in through the garage and carried him upstairs to my study. Jake was wincing, crying and whimpering in his wolf form. The others were all trying to keep from laughing out loud and were doing everything in their power to keep from breaking up. I turned and glared at them giving them a warning look. Esme was still warming up Emmett's seat for him. The others stood a little straighter and managed to keep from bursting out laughing as I gave them the evil eye. They were also holding back from the sight of Jacob in my arms.

I heard Seth ask Edward, "Man, Dad has no trouble carrying Jacob and Jake is one of the biggest wolves amongst us!"

"Dad can handle him. We can lift over 10 times our own weight so dad has no trouble carrying Jake. Dad is even stronger than Emmett. He doesn't look it, but since dad is our sire, the one who changed us into vampires, he will always be stronger than the rest of us." Edward said to Seth.

"Wow, remind me never to give dad a hard time," Leah said.

"Me either, even mom," Seth added.

I carried my furry son up to my study. He was still whimpering the entire way. I reached the study and went in and closed the door. Jake struggled a little when I walked into the study. We almost didn't fit through the doorway, but I managed by grabbing him in both arms and pushing him out first. I then held him across both my arms in the front as I carried his massive hairy body to the couch. I turned and sat down and draped his wolf body across my lap.

"Phase back to human form, young man," I ordered him. Jake raised his head and turned back to look at me. "Do it now!" I ordered him again. In a matter of seconds, Jake had returned to human form and was now lying across my lap, naked as a jaybird!

"Dad, please, let me go put some clothes on," Jake pleaded.

"No need, you're over my lap already and besides, not only am I a doctor, but I've seen it all before. So you are fine just the way you are. When you leave the study, I'll get you a towel to wrap around yourself," I said to him.

"Gee thanks daddy vamp! That makes me feel better," Jake said with sarcasm.

"Wonderful! Should we get on with your punishment?" I asked holding him down with my left arm and laying my right hand on his bottom.

"What? No lecture or talk first? I'm crushed, I've grown to look forward to them," Jake teased trying to make a lighter mood of the situation and was trying to stall the impending spanking.

"What should we talk about? Your disregard to our order not to ride that dirt bike, especially in wolf form since Seth was hurt while doing it. Did you not remember what happened to Seth and the others when they were caught? Plus, you and Emmett were riding that dirt bike which is not a licensed vehicle on the road, and that is illegal! I warned you that I would blister your butt if I ever caught you riding it again and acting like a fool. Anything else, you want to talk about, Jake?" I asked in a nice, calm voice.

"Uh…since you just about covered it…um…no, not much more to say…except I didn't get hurt or fall off!" Jake said hopefully.

"No, not until you crashed into your mother's garden and tore it up not only with the bike but with you kicking and scratching trying to right yourself. You did an amazing job of tearing it up. Proud of yourself?" I asked.

"I couldn't help it! Emmett was the one who lost control. Talk to him about it," Jake said motioning with his hands.

"Your mother already is," I said.

"Well see, it's being taken care of then. Now just get me a towel and I'll be on my way," Jake said assuredly.

"Why yes, my lord, wait right here while I do that for you. Your wish is my command!" I taunted him.

"Finally! It's about time I get the respect I deserve being the alpha wolf! Carry on, my faithful butler, Jeeves!" Jake said laughing.

"I'll butler you," I said raising my hand and bringing it down hard and fast over and over on his now reddening bottom. I covered his bottom making sure I got every part of it. I made sure he felt my disapproval of his dirt bike ride. He was wiggling and pleading the whole time.

"Ooww! Come on daddy vamp! That hurts like hell!" Jake shouted. "YEOOOUCH!" Jake bellowed as I gave him a super hard smack for his choice of word.

"Hurts like what?" I asked him.

"Hurts like heck! Better?" Jake yelled out.

"Much, now we can get back to business!" I said as I began my volley of smacks to teach him a lesson on disobeying me again.

"OUCH! Hey, I'm out to lunch, come back later for business," Jake whined while reaching back to soothe his aching posterior.

"Aah ah aahh! Move that hand, mister!" I scolded.

"Come on daddy vamp, you're tenderizing my wolf hide," Jake complained.

"That's the idea. Maybe you will heed my warnings from now on, my little stunt wolf," I said whacking him hard.

"OOWW! Hey, this is cruelty to animals! I'm calling the humane society, give me my phone," Jake threatened.

"Are you going to ride on that dirt bike in wolf form again, circus clown?" I asked.

"Ha ha, very funny! Boop boop boopa boop-a boop boop boo…" Jake started singing the circus melody.

"Stop it!" I said landing another smack. "OOWW!" Jake shouted. "Get serious, will you?" I said to him.

"Yes daddy vamp, I won't do it again, Ring Master," Jake agreed. "My tail can't take anymore of your conditioning," Jake complained.

"Good! Then maybe you will listen and behave yourself for a little while at least," I said sharply.

Just then, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, angry footsteps, and I recognized my lovely wife's scent. I looked toward the door just as loud knocking pounded on the door. Jake gasped and tensed up.

"Carlisle! Can I come in, I want to talk to Jacob," Esme said angrily.

"No daddy vamp, I'm not decent," Jake said with embarrassment.

"Not decent, what are you two doing in there?" Esme asked as she opened the door.

"So she comes in! DA-AD! Make her get out," Jake shouted trying to cover himself.

"Esme, I put Jake over my lap in wolf form and told him to phase, so he is lying here in his birthday suit and is a little embarrassed at the moment," I explained.

"A little embarrassed? Are you kidding? Momma vamp, please cover your eyes, you might be overcome with my beauty," Jake said laughing.

"You little snot!" I said landing another smack to his back end!

"See how he treats me!" Jake said taking advantage of any situation.

"Jacob Cullen, you get dressed when your father is through teaching you a lesson and get down to my garden and help Emmett get it back in order and then the two of you will go along with me tomorrow to pick out and replace the plants and flowers you two destroyed," Esme ordered while walking towards us. As she got to us, she landed two hard smacks to each side of his rump.

"OOOWWW! Yes Momma Vamp! I will, I will!" Jake yelped.

"You better, you naughty little wolf! What did I tell you about riding that dangerous contraption," Esme warned.

"Hey, I built that dangerous contraption!" Jake came back.

"That's right, you did," Esme said as she landed 2 more smacks to each side of his stinging rump.

"OWW! OOWW! Dad, make her quit," Jake pleaded.

"Don't you tell me to quit, young man. Now you get decent and meet me downstairs, that is, if you are finished with him, my love?" Esme asked me.

"Oh brother! Even when they're disciplining us, they get mushy!" Jake complained. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"HUSH!" Esme and I both said together.

"Yes dear, I'm finished with him and he will be down momentarily," I said to her. She thanked me and then leaned over Jake and gave me a kiss and held my face in her hands.

"Hey! Innocent young child here! You two are warping me for life!" Jake said teasing.

"Innocent child! Listen to that nonsense, Esme!" I teased right back.

"Yeah, you know it's true," Jake said nudging my leg.

"You wait till your mother leaves, you're going to get it good!" I teased him, not able to keep from laughing.

"Help me momma, he's gonna beat me again!" Jake really hammed it up now.

"Beat you again, you're really laying it on thick Jacob!" Esme said shaking her head and walking toward the door. "I expect to see you in about 10 minutes at the garden, young man!"

"Yes momma vamp, as soon as Pappy lets me up," Jake teased again.

Esme then walked out and closed the door. I couldn't help but chuckle at Jake's dismay. He sure knows how to work a room.

"Alright young man, get up and I'll get you a towel to throw around you and you can go get dressed and meet your mother and Emmett downstairs," I said to him.

I got him a towel and he went to his room and dressed. We then walked downstairs, and out the front door. We went around to the side where Emmett was already hard at work in the garden, picking up the damaged flowers with Esme lording over him like a taskmaster. She motioned to Jake to come over and begin next to Emmett where she had gloves, a basket, a shovel and rake.

"Oh joy!" Jake said in a disgruntled tone.

"How do you feel about that dirt bike now?" I asked him.

"I hope I never see it again," Jake said.

Jake then walked over and stood next to Emmett who turned to look at Jake. Emmett threw his hands up in the air. He then reached back to rub his aching rump. Jake just glared and gave him a disgusted look.

The rest of the family had happily found places to sit and were pointing out every spot Emmett missed. I decided to join them and enjoy this unusual sight of Emmett and Jacob actually doing physical work instead of working their mouths!

"Hey! How come Jasper and Seth aren't in trouble?" Jake asked.

"Because Jasper has a legally licensed vehicle that is allowed to drive on public roads. He was also driving like a civilized person giving his brother a ride. He wasn't driving like a maniac like his brothers!" I explained.

"Yeah, we tried to flag you down to warn you that we just passed mom and dad, but you wouldn't stop..." Seth said.

"Uh...Seth..." Jasper cautioned.

"You were too busy skidding out on the highway from the woods," Seth added.

"Seth...quiet..." Jasper said again.

"Why what's wrong?" Seth asked. Jasper then nudged him and motioned toward me. Seth looked and finally realized that he gave away a little too much information there. "Uh oh! I goofed!" Seth admitted looking sheepish.

"I'll say you did," Jasper moaned.

"You were going to warn Emmett and Jake that you just passed us?" I asked crossing my arms and giving them a glare.

"Well...uh...yeah I-I guess so, Papa..." Jasper said.

"Mmmhmm! Both of you join your brothers and help with the garden," I ordered them.

"Aww! Come on dad, we didn't actually warn them," Seth whined.

"But you were going to! March yourselves over there and get busy," I said again.

"Nice going little cub!" Jasper said to Seth.

"Sorry, Jazz!" Seth said somberly.

"Ah HA HA HA! You have to help!" Jake and Emmett teased.

"By the way Emmett, you are grounded from driving for the next 2 weeks since you seem to need to learn a lesson on how to be courteous to fellow drivers on the road. You don't pass them and call them names, young man!" I informed him.

"Pops, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you names...I-I didn't realize it was you," Emmett said.

"Yes, we need to talk about those names too son. Let's see, there was 'gramps', 'slowpoke', you inferred I didn't have a life, something about a pacemaker..." I reminded him.

"Oh man, you really did it now calling dad those names, moron," Edward said.

"Yes indeed, one swat for each name plus one to make it even! So when you're finished with your gardening, my hand needs to deliver six swats to your backside young man, and no driving for 2 weeks!" I said to him.

"Awww, come on Pops! Don't take driving away from me! I need to drive to feel the freedom of being on the road," Emmett lamented.

"Shut up Emmett! You and your "Freedom!" Jake said to him. "How free are we now?"

"Dude, we're always free! We can walk away anytime," Emmett said laughing.

"Yeah, you go first!" Jake said.

"Go where? Momma would kill us if we walked away without finishing," Emmett said then pointed to his head, "DUH!"

"You just said we were always free!" Jake said incredulously.

"Yeah, we live in the United States and we're free!" Emmett announced to Jake.

Everyone broke up at that, even Esme. The rest of us were practically falling over.

"You know Emmett, you're every psychiatrist's dream!" Jake said to him.

"Thanks, wolf bro! I didn't know you felt that way about me," Emmett said sincerely.

"Pass me that shovel," Jake said to Emmett. Emmett reached down, picked it up and handed it to Jake. "Thanks!" Jake said as he began digging a hole.

"Dude! What are you doing? You can't dig a hole there by momma's garden," Emmett said not knowing what Jake was doing.

"I'm not digging a hole, I'm digging a grave," Jake answered him.

"A grave, what for? Who died?" Em asked Jake.

"It's for me, cause you're killing me!" Jake said digging deeper…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	32. Chapter 32 -- A Trip into Town

**Chapter 32 – A Trip into Town**

**Carlisle:**

I left for the hospital this morning and Leah, Seth and Jake were going to school. Esme was still taking Seth and Jake to school because of Seth's detention. When she got back she had informed Emmett and Jasper that they were to accompany her to the garden center to purchase new plants for her garden that had been torn up with their dirt bike ride. Neither was happy; especially since Seth and Jake got of the visit to the garden center to go to school. That was the first time the two of them were anxious to go to school, that is, until Esme informed them she had some special chores for them when they got home. That's when the moaning began. They were still at it as they pulled out of the driveway. Emmett was sulking since Esme was going to be driving his jeep since he is grounded from driving. Edward was happily working on his music and Alice, Bella and Rosalie were going to the cottage to go through Bella's clothes and replace them with the new ones Alice had recently purchased for her. For once, I was able to go to the hospital with little fear of what might happen while I was gone. There was actually a calmness that had come to the Cullen house. I hope it stays a long time…

**At the Garden Center:**

"Come on mom, pick the plants you want and let's get out of here. I feel stupid walking around here looking at little flowers," Emmett whined.

"Hush Emmett! Since you did such a good job of destroying my garden, you two are going to help me pick out new ones. Come along my garden boys," Esme said smiling.

"How humiliating can this get, bro?" Emmett said to Jazz.

"Not much more than this! How do we know what to pick?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, let's go get some grass seed and ask her if we can plant that so we don't have a garden to kill anymore!" Emmett said.

"I heard that, young man! The garden is my pleasure and pride and joy. I enjoy working in it and I never ask you kids to help me with it, but when you destroy it, you are going to help put it back together. So get used to it and come on and help me," Esme scolded them.

"Sorry, momma!" Emmett said. "Yeah, sorry momma," Jazz added.

"Look, here are some like the ones I had, let's get some of these," Esme said handing 2 containers to Emmett. "I see some of the other ones I had over there, come along boys," Esme called to them.

"I don't know one flower from another. Couldn't tell you the name of any of these things…ooooo, a rose! Hey, can we get this rose for my Rosy?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, sure you don't know the names of the flowers, garden boy!" Jasper teased.

"No dear, it's too shady where my garden is and the roses need sun. We can get one for the other side if you want and you can have a small rose garden for Rosalie," Esme offered.

"Do I have to take care of it?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, of course. If you want it, you take care of it," Esme said.

"Then forget it! I'll get distracted and forget to take care of it and then it will die and then I will get yelled at. Nope, thanks anyway, mom," Emmett said.

"Emmy, Emmy!" Esme said shaking her head.

**Back at the cottage:**

"Why do I have to get rid of my old clothes?" Bella asked Alice. Alice was taking old clothes out and putting them in a pile.

"Because you have nicer and newer clothes now. Some of these you have had since you first came to Forks, like this one," Alice said holding a shirt up, "see how faded it is!"

"Hey, that's comfortable," Bella said grabbing for it.

"NO! It's going. Say goodbye to it, you have much nicer clothes now until I go shopping again," Alice said happily adding to the pile.

"I'd even settle to go shopping. I'm so sick of being at home and no getting out. I wish I could go somewhere, even if it's for a half hour," Bella bemoaned.

"Well, you can't because you are still too much of a newborn," Rosalie said.

"How am I going to find out how I will be able to control myself around humans if I never get exposed to them?" Bella whined.

"Why don't we do a trial run and go into town today? Since it is Monday, it is usually not crowded, we can run there and go through the woods and come out behind some stores that are not crowded. That way we can keep control of you and we can see how you handle the smell of humans!" Alice suggested.

"Alice, I got in trouble for going to the meadow by myself, what do you think dad will do to me if he finds out we went into town when I have been banned from there and grounded to the house? I'm not allowed to leave the house unless he and a few others are with me," Bella said.

"Well, Rosalie and I will be with you and the two of us can handle you, so stop worrying." Alice said with confidence.

"Alice, Bella is a newborn and she is stronger than us. We may not be able to handle her if anything should happen," Rosalie warned.

"Oh you two find all the negatives in everything. Can't you look at the bright side! Bella is going stir crazy and we can help, besides, this will give her a chance to find out how much restraint she has. She can tell us when she feels the urge is too strong and we can get her out of there. We will run there so we can duck back into the woods without being seen. No one will be the wiser. We will be with her every second and at least she will get to experience it first hand," Alice explained.

"Yes, but dad can handle her better. He is stronger than us and she has to listen to him. He can probably stop her with just a look. I know he can do that to me," Rosalie added.

"Nothing is going to happen. Bella can control herself better than any of us ever did. She will get through this and then maybe we can prove to dad that she is ready to go out amongst people again. She won't be so bored then," Alice said with confidence.

"I did do well when Charlie came over, I'm pretty sure I can control myself. We fed last night so I'm not craving anything right now. I'm game to try it," Bella said happily. "Finally get to leave the house and see different scenery and people."

"We better do it while Mom, Jasper and Emmett are in town at the garden center. Edward is into his music so he won't be thinking of anything other than his next chord!" Rosalie said.

"Let's go then, we can run through the woods and make our way to town and stay hidden in the trees. This is like a little adventure, the Cullen Sister's First Adventure to Town with Newborn Bella!" Alice said proudly.

"Sounds like a story book!" Bella said. "Let's go before I get cold feet and chicken out!"

**Bella:**

_We took off and ran through the woods. I am still amazed at how fast I can run, or we all can run. I can hear everything and I can see everything too. This is incredible. Why would Edward hate this life so much and try to keep me from it. I love it; I've never been happier or stronger. I feel like I have been given a second chance at life and I get to live it with much more certainty and confidence. It's unreal how fast we get anywhere. Running through the woods, the greenery turns into a solid green blur as we race through the forest and jump over streams and anything we want to jump over, or just to jump. We could even run barefoot and we would be just fine. However, we have to put on a good front going to town. We are already nearing the forest edge into town and now the sound of traffic noise, people talking and then there is the smell…the wonderful alluring smell of warm blood pumping through people's veins…so scrumptious smelling…wait, I have to stop that! Think of something else, concentrate on the noise and the sounds. Listen to the conversations and laughter. Innocent people walking about, shopping, having lunch…coffee…blood…coffee…ice cream…smoothies…a blood smoothie…I wonder how that would be…stop…what is wrong with me…oh, but its so strong, the enticing warm blood cappuccino…no…listen…noise…sounds…people talking…getting closer to town…horns blowing…a siren…wonder if that's Charlie?_

_We stopped on the edge of the woods near town. We could hear the people going about their business. We were near the coffee shop so that the smells from there would help deter the smell of blood from the people. It helped a little, but I was beginning to feel the need to chase down that sweet, alluring smell that was calling me by name!_

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked noticing my change in demeanor.

"The smell is very intoxicating to me right now, I-I hope I can handle this," I said to them.

"Just remember daddy's rule, do not attack humans, only animals. Think of the way we live, it's our lifestyle and we don't want to alter it in anyway. Besides, daddy would find out and then we would be in for it, so think of it that way if the urge is too strong," Alice advised.

"Yeah, easy for you to say, you're not a newborn," I reminded her.

"You better control yourself or we will all be in trouble and you, Alice, are the mastermind of this little endeavor," Rosalie said warningly. "I told you this would be too soon to bring her around humans. Dad knows what he's doing, for a reason!"

"Do you want to get a little closer, Bella?" Alice encouraged.

"Alice! No! It's too soon! Don't make her do something she does not want to," Rosalie cautioned again.

"Oh Rose, you worry too much. Bella is in complete control. I trust her," Alice said linking her arm with Bella's.

_Just then we heard a loud crash and people screaming and yelling and panic…rising blood pressures…blood flowing rapidly through the veins…adrenalin pumping the blood, carrying it to the heart quicker and quicker, the heart beating faster and faster and fear…panic…shouting…and the smell of BLOOD! Warm, luscious sweet nectar that is so taken for granted when you are alive and a human…the smell growing stronger and the urge becoming harder and harder to suppress…_

"Alice! Bella is feeling the urge, she's getting that feral look and her eyes are beginning to turn dark! We better get her out of here," Rosalie said.

A siren blared out coming closer and closer. My mind shifted and I began to think of Charlie. Something must have happened, I moved forward a little and it sounded like an accident had just occurred. We crept up behind the coffee shop and carefully made our way around from the back to the side to peek around to the front. There in front of the coffee shop I had so often frequented in my human life, was a car accident and someone was hurt. I could hear the siren coming, must have called an ambulance. I saw a man being lifted out of the wrecked car in the middle of the street. He looked like he was hurt bad and he was…bleeding…

Rosalie and Alice stood next to me and interlocked their arms through mine. They had a tight hold on me in case I would bolt and they each took their nearest foot next to mine and stood on each of my feet with their foot as another means of holding me back. It didn't hurt since I was a vampire, and it was a good idea as I had trouble moving with them holding me so tight. We watched as Charlie, who now got out of his cruiser, came over to the accident victim with the crowd and had them stand back. The ambulance arrived and paramedics ran to the victim. He had blood gushing from a head wound and his knee was all banged up and bleeding. Yes, bleeding…there's that wonderful aroma calling me again…I began struggling, trying to wrench myself free of their hold but I couldn't break free…thank heavens they thought to grab onto me, otherwise, I am sure I would have latched onto the poor victim. As the paramedics worked on trying to stop the blood, Charlie assisted them and held the bandage onto the wound until they were able to tape it. Charlie had blood over the front of him and on his hands. He began surveying the scene and looked all around. I was so fixated on the smell of the blood, I hadn't noticed that he spotted the three of us and had a puzzled look on his face.

Somehow, I don't think this is good that Charlie spied us. He frowned as he looked again to make sure he was seeing right. I raised my head to him in acknowledgment and he did the same. He saw to the victim and the others as he gave the other officers that had arrived recently on the scene the gist of the accident. He patted the one man on the back and began to make his way over to us. As he came closer, the blood spilled on his clothing and hands began its magical dance to lure me in. It enveloped me with its sweet embrace as I closed my eyes and inhaled its heady scent. I took a deep breath and my eyes opened wide as I craved, no, desired its sweet warm taste. My eyes I'm sure were dark as coal as all I seen coming toward me was an appetizer dressed as a cop!

"Oh no, Charlie saw us! Alice, grab onto Bella tightly and lets pull her back behind the coffee shop! We have to keep Charlie away," Rosalie said desperately.

"I know, I can hardly drag her, we have to get her back, Charlie has blood on him," Alice said with fear. "Bella! You can't hurt Charlie! It's Charlie, Bella! Control yourself! Daddy will be mad at you and you will have to visit his study!"

"Bella! NO!" Rosalie shouted as Charlie rounded the corner. "Her eyes are black, hold her Alice!"

"I'm trying to! We have to call Edward," Alice said. "Can you get to your phone?"

"NO I can't get to my phone! Bella, it's Charlie!" Rosalie said again. Charlie was almost to us.

"Hey! I thought you weren't supposed to be in town yet, Bells. Carlisle made that clear to me when…Bella…what's wrong? Are you alright? Bella..." Charlie yelled.

I lost all sense of who anyone was. All I wanted was to get to that sweet wonderful smell that was demanding I take it. I leapt forward, shaking my two sisters off. They both fell backwards as my eyes were wildly staring at the scrumptious, intoxicating red drippings all over Charlie's clothes. My mouth opened and my teeth grimaced in eager anticipation of the treat that was just a touch away from me. I jumped onto Charlie, drawing him close to me and opening my mouth wide, let out a snarling greedy growl…

"Bella! What are you doing?" Charlie said with shock. "Stop it! Bells! What's wrong with you...?"

"NO Bella! No!" Alice called…

"Bella! NO!" Rosalie yelled…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	33. Chapter 33 -- Decisions and Waiting

**Chapter 33 – Decisions and Waiting**

Bella latched onto Charlie, eagerly pulling him toward her. From behind her she could hear Alice quickly calling Edward telling him to come right away to the back of the coffee shop. Charlie tried to push her way as she grabbed hold of his coat where the blood was spilled. Her eyes were dark and her mouth yearned for the taste of the blood that was beckoning to her promising its sweet reward. Bella opened her mouth baring her teeth dripping with venom. Charlie gasped and leaned back. The smell of fear wafted into Bella's nostrils as her gaze was directed toward the pulsating carotid artery in Charlie's neck enticing her with its sweet nectar that she now craved. "Bells!" Charlie said softly rearing back and trying to push her off of him. Bella's eyes snapped forward, locking onto his as she let out a low soft growl that increased in sound and intensity as she prepared to claim her prize…Bella heard a noise from behind her and caught a glimpse of blonde hair brush by her as a strong hand and then another one on the other side grabbed her…

**At the Garden Center:**

Jasper and Emmett were grabbing a few bags of mulch and potting soil when Jasper suddenly felt strange. He dropped the bag he was holding and let the intense emotional wave wash over him.

"Dude! You okay?" Emmett asked.

"No! Something's wrong. I just got a jolt of emotions from Alice and it feels like she is near. I don't know what is going on," Jasper said.

"You think we should tell Momma?" Emmett asked looking around to spy Esme's whereabouts.

"No, why worry her. I don't know what it is exactly and my emotions keeping rolling into one another. It's hard to explain," Jazz said.

"Maybe we should call them," Emmett said grabbing his phone.

"No, here comes Momma," Jasper warned. "Just let it go, if it gets worse, then we'll tell her. I'll let you know," Jasper said.

"Whatever you say, Swami!" Emmett said slapping his back making him stumble. Jasper fell back over the potting soil bag onto the ground.

"Nice going, Hulk!" Jasper fired off.

**Behind the Coffee Shop:**

Bella had a death grip on Charlie's jacket as she was forcibly ripped away from her delicious prize. Rosalie had leapt from the ground and grabbed Bella pulling her back, causing Bella to rip the jacket from Charlie's chest. Alice now joined her and they managed to get a hold of her. Bella resisted and tried to fight them off but they managed to hold onto her falling back with her onto the ground. They quickly got on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Alice tried reaching her.

"Bella…Bella look at me…its Charlie…Bella…snap out of it…" Alice tried reasoning.

Charlie was stunned and stood looking shockingly at what was once his daughter, but now seemed to be some rabid creature. He tried to find the daughter he knew in her eyes, but all he saw was something that resembled her. He stepped forward and stood above her, trying to reach her the only way he knew how.

"Bella…Bella what's wrong with you?" Charlie asked trembling in fear of his daughter. "Please Bella…please come back to me…" Charlie stuttered as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Those words seemed to reach deep within Bella snapping her out of the frenzy she was lost in. She lost her grip on the blood-spattered jacket she held in her hands and looked up into a familiar face that just spoke something to her in an all too familiar voice. Bella looked at him more intently and suddenly recognition flooded her face.

"Ch-Charlie! W-what are y-you doing here? Where are we? Alice?" Bella said trying to regain her senses.

At that moment, Edward arrived sprinting at human speed from the forest line. He quickly made his way up to them and looked over the scene. The fear and dread he had when he first saw them subsided a little as he saw that his sisters had managed to pull Bella away from Charlie before any real damage had been done. They just had to come up with some sort of explanation. Edward looked at Charlie and saw the fear, shock and relief all at once on his face. He first went to Bella.

"Bella, are you alright? What happened?" Edward asked seeing that Bella was beginning to realize what just happened.

"I-I'm fine…Charlie…" Bella said looking at him with deep concern.

"Charlie? You okay?" Edward asked putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Uh…yeah…yeah…I'm good…fine…Bells, you okay now?" Charlie asked watching for signs of a relapse in Bella.

Edward helped her up along with Alice and Rosalie. Bella was beginning to settle down and threw the jacket away from her, forgetting her vampire strength. It sailed over the tops of the tree line where the woods began and all eyes followed it. Charlie watched as it flew like a missile toward the forest. He then looked at Bella with wonder.

"H-how did you do that, Bells?" Charlie asked wide-eyed.

"Uh, it's ah…this is ah…um…one of those things it's best you not know…" Bella answered.

"What was that all about Bells? Were you going to attack me? What's wrong with you?" Charlie asked taking a step toward her.

"I-I can't explain it…" Bella attempted to explain.

"Charlie, this happens. Bella is adjusting to this new way of life and sometimes the emotions and feelings erupt and are uncontrollable. That's why dad doesn't want her being around people right now. It subsides eventually and she will have better control. It was like a seizure, it's best if you think of it that way," Edward explained.

"She'll be fine now, Charlie. Don't worry, we'll take care of her," Alice said.

"Don't worry! Are you kidding? My own daughter attacked me and if you hadn't pulled her back, I think she might have hurt me, or worse," Charlie said with angst.

"We need to get her home so she can relax and let the feelings and emotions pass. She'll be fine," Rosalie said.

"I think you better listen to Carlisle and stay away from town for a while. You don't want to get these people gossiping and blabbing about you having seizures," Charlie said to her. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine. I just need to get home." Bella said. She walked forward and hugged Charlie who was a little hesitant at first but eventually warmly embraced and kissed her goodbye.

"I have to get back to my accident," Charlie said.

"Oh Charlie, you might want to take what's left of your jacket off and let us throw it away for you. That might be kinda hard to explain," Alice said reaching and removing what was left of the jacket.

"Oh yeah, thanks Alice," Charlie said as he slipped out of it. "Take care of her," Charlie said to Edward.

"I will. We'll call you later this evening, Charlie," Edward said to him. Charlie nodded in agreement and went back to his accident scene. Edward turned his attention back to his wife and two sisters. "What are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to leave home!" Edward said angrily. "You could have hurt or worse yet, killed Charlie! What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to see how I could tolerate being near humans," Bella explained. She filled him in on the happenings. He was not happy and was even more upset with Alice and Rosalie.

"What's wrong with you two? You know better than to allow her to come to town. You should have talked her out of this, even though she is hard to reason with when she gets an idea in her head," Edward said angrily looking at the three of them.

"Uh, actually, it was my idea," Alice admitted.

"What? Alice! Why would you risk bringing her into town? Look what happened!" Edward said.

"We weren't planning on an accident, Edward. It just happened and we were able to stop her, so stop worrying," Alice said to him.

"Why didn't you see this?" Edward asked.

"I can't see everything, besides, how am I supposed to know an accident is going to happen right where we are going. I saw the trip to the coffee shop and it turned out fine, but then the accident screwed things up," Alice explained.

"Gee, Alice! You think that is why dad doesn't want Bella out amongst the humans yet?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Um, speaking of dad, what are we going to tell him?" Rosalie asked with concern.

"Do we have to tell him?" Bella asked suddenly wishing she had thought this over more.

"Bella, you attacked Charlie, he's going to find out. It's better to tell him than have him find out later by someone else." Edward reasoned. "Let's go home, we can talk about this when we get there."

**Back at the Garden Center:**

While they were loading the trunk up with plants, soil and mulch, Esme was not in earshot as she was busy paying for all their purchases. Emmett took this opportunity to question Jazz.

"Hey, how are you feeling now?"

"Better! Things are still not right, but the tense and panicked feelings have subsided. Hopefully, we will find out what happened when we get home. Try not to worry Momma," Jasper suggested.

"No kidding, hope this doesn't have to do with Bella sneaking out again! Pops will skin her alive if she pulled another stunt like that last one," Emmett said.

"She surely wouldn't try that again after her last encounter with Papa! Hopefully, it's something simple, but then again…" Jazz mused to himself.

Esme finished paying and was making her way over to the car. She was anxious to get her new plants home and have her little garden detail begin working on reconstructing her garden. She would then go pick up Seth and Jacob when they were finished with school so they could come home and help their brothers. She tried to get the time right so the four of them would be there to work together as they were all to help replant the garden. Getting in the car, the three of them headed home.

**Cullen House:**

"Okay, now that we're home, we have to figure out what to do and what to say. Do we want to tell the others, or Mom, and then what do we do about Daddy?" Alice asked nervously.

"I'm telling you three, you better fess up and not keep this from Mom and Dad. If Dad would find out from anyone else, you three are really in for it," Edward warned again.

"How would he find out? Who would tell him? No one saw it. Only Charlie would know about it and he wouldn't tell Daddy, would he Bella?" Alice asked Bella.

"I-I don't know…why would he tell Dad? He normally doesn't see him. I hope he wouldn't say anything," Bella answered.

"What if he does? He made a comment to you Bella about listening and following Dad's rules. Would he tell Dad about this?" Rosalie questioned Bella.

"I'm not sure…I've never been in a situation like this where Charlie would tell on me. Sorry, I can't answer that," Bella replied.

"Well call Charlie and tell him not to tell Daddy," Alice remarked.

"If she does that, then Charlie will know we would be in trouble. Remember he brought Seth to Dad when he caught them riding the dirt bikes and he took the others to Sam and Billy. I don't think that would be a good idea to ask Charlie not to tell Dad," Rosalie said.

"Look, you have to tell Dad. He will go a lot easier on you if you just tell him right away. Look what happened to Seth! Dad gave him multiple chances to confess to him and he didn't do it and look where that got him. Two trips over dad's knee! You better think this through, but it's up to you what you decide. Just leave me out of it," Edward said.

"Thanks for the help, brother," Rosalie said with sarcasm.

"Let's wait until Jazz and Emmett get home and get their take on it. We can decide after we talk to them," Alice suggested.

"You better make it quick, because they have garden duty," Edward reminded them.

"Yes, but Momma will leave to pick Jake and Seth up and we can talk to them at that time. I hear them pulling up, let's go to our rooms so it doesn't look suspicious," Alice said.

"Oh yeah, this doesn't look suspicious, you two in your rooms and me and Bella in ours," Edward said laughing.

"Okay, then spread out around the house and act natural," Alice said running into the study. She picked up her fashion books and began leafing through them.

Bella grabbed a book and Edward went to his piano and acted like he was working on music. Rosalie went into the kitchen and emptied the dishwasher. Esme, Emmett and Jasper came in from the garage. Jasper was anxious to get to Alice to ask her what was wrong and Emmett was equally eager to get to Rosalie. Esme came in and put her purse down and went to change clothes. Emmett went into the kitchen. Jasper went into the study. They soon were filled in on the day's events. Neither was happy. They felt the same as Edward, and warned them to tell their father. Alice said they would talk more when Esme left to get their wolf brothers. Not long after that, Esme left to pick up her wolf babies and the six of them were free to talk.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" Alice asked. They were all sitting on the couches in the living room.

"I say you tell Momma and Papa. You're asking for trouble trying to keep it from them," Jasper offered.

"If you can be sure Charlie wouldn't squeal on you, I'd say don't tell them. Why bring misery on yourself if you don't have to. Look what happened to us. I can't drive for 2 weeks and we have to fix that fricken' garden. I hate that garden, I want to plow it under," Emmett said disgustedly.

"I don't want to get my butt blistered again and I know dad will do that to us. I vote for we just let it go and not tell him. Why upset him and mom?" Bella asked.

"I agree! We'll get grounded and get our hides tanned but good. I vote for not telling them," Alice declared.

"It doesn't matter how I feel with you two deciding to keep it from them, but I'll go along with that. I hate being grounded and I don't want my rear end on fire," Rosalie said.

"I hope you know what you're doing, cause if they find out, you three are really in trouble and don't come crying to me or Edward for help," Jasper stated.

"I agree with Jasper, you three are on your own," Edward said walking back to his piano.

"Okay, who's the best husband now? Huh? Huh? It's me, Babe," Emmett said picking Rose up, spinning her around and kissing her.

"Emmy! You've always been the best, except for daddy!" Rosalie said playfully slapping him.

"Aw, give me a break," Edward said with disgust.

Not long after that, a car drove up and two car doors slammed and then the car drove off. The door to the kitchen opened and Jake and Seth came in. They both walked in and looked at their brothers and sisters in the living room who stood up and were facing them.

"What happened?" Jake asked eyeing them all.

"Why would you ask that, Mutt & Jeff?" Rosalie taunted.

"Because you three look like the vampires that ate the human! You sure look guilty of something," Jake answered.

"What did I tell you?" Edward chimed in.

"Where's mom?" Rosalie asked.

"She dropped us off and went into town to get us pizza for supper. She asked what we wanted and said we should go in the house, change clothes and wait for her to get back and then after we eat, all four of us have to go out and work on her garden," Seth explained.

"There's that fricken' garden again!" Emmett moaned.

They filled Jake and Seth in on what happened. Jake and Seth couldn't believe their ears. Jacob just couldn't let it die and kept up a barrage of questions and "what ifs" over and over. He was truly enjoying himself.

"Hey, remember what dad did to me when I wouldn't fess up about the dirt bikes and coming through the woods. I'll never do that again. I still can feel those spankings. I think you better tell them and get it over with," Seth advised.

"See, even Seth agrees with us," Jasper said trying to get them to change their minds.

"Man! And I got my ass beat for phasing in front of Charlie and here Bella goes and almost changes him into a vampire! Daddy Vamp's gonna wreak havoc on you three if he finds out, plus you're gonna get it again for keeping it from him. I could just go ahead and tell him for you and then you wouldn't have to tell him," Jake said laughing.

"It's not funny, Jake! You're not helping," Bella said knocking him on the shoulder.

"Hey, just trying to offer my services," Jake said laughing again.

"Take your services and shove them up your a…" Rosalie was about to say when they heard another car pull up. They all waited with baited breath when the garage door opened and in stepped Leah.

"Oh, it's only Lulu!" Jake said with some relief.

"Thanks a lot Jake! Wow! What's going on? You can cut the tension with a knife in here!" Lulu asked. They soon filled Leah in on what had taken place. She was shocked.

"You three are nuts! Why would you go into town and risk Bella attacking someone? Then it was Charlie! You're not going to be able to keep this from Mom and Dad! You better tell them if you know what's good for you," Leah suggested.

"Yeah, just like you didn't tell them you were sneaking out to go on a date with your Dickerpopper guy! She's all ooey-gooey over Popsicle," Jake said.

"Shut up you stupid wolf! I've finally met a guy that's interested in me and now I can't see him because I'm grounded like a teenager," Leah stated with anger.

"Yeah, well it was a 20-year search to finally snare an unsuspecting guy into your lair!" Jake teased.

"Well, at least I found someone," Leah came back.

"Yeah, but you got a Popsicle! How long before he melts? Ha ha ha ha!" Jake laughed.

"You're despicable!" Leah said brushing by him.

Not long after that Esme came back and brought in three huge pizzas. Leah, Jake and Seth sat down to enjoy their dinner. They took their time eating as they all waited for their father to come home. It was around 5:30 and Esme began to worry.

"You're father isn't home yet. This is odd; he usually calls if he is going to be late. Something must have happened," Esme worried. "Maybe I should call him." She got her cell phone out and called his number. No answer. She left a message and kept herself occupied by cleaning up the mess from the pizzas. Seth, Leah and Jake went into the living room with their siblings. Esme called on and off and still no answer or call back. This was not normal. She decided that it was too late for them to work in the garden and they got a reprieve until the next day to everyone's relief. Esme was still fretting about in the kitchen when the garage door opened and a car pulled in and was shut off.

The little band of culprits and secret-holders all looked at one another in an uneasy glance that spoke volumes. Did he know? Should they play dumb? Was he mad? They would all find out when they got their first glimpse of their father. The car door was closed and they could hear his footsteps coming toward the door. All eyes were fixated on the kitchen door.

"Finally!" Esme said with relief.

"Was it me or did that sound like daddy slammed his door shut?" Alice asked anxiously.

"Sounded like a slam to me," Jasper confirmed.

"Don't jump to conclusions! It could be the hospital or some emergency. Don't everybody stare at him, act natural," Rosalie said.

"This is natural!" Jake mused.

"Shut up, you stupid, smelly hound!" Rosalie said with ire.

The kitchen door from the garage opened and Carlisle stepped into the house and closed the door with force.

"Uh oh, this isn't looking good!" Jake added.

"Carlisle! Where have you been? Did you get my messages?" Esme asked as she approached him with open arms, but then stopped in her tracks. "Carlisle! What's wrong?"

All eyes were on Carlisle as he looked at his wife and then turned and began walking into the living room where his 9 teenage children were seated. As he approached the room all eyes turned toward him. He walked toward them as far as the staircase and then stopped and crossed his arms across his chest. He eyed them all with a frown on his face and a glare that pierced his three vampire daughters. He stood silently, angrily glaring through them as if to dare them to make a move or a sound.

"Oh no, he knows," Leah said softly.

Alice, Rosalie and Bella stood up, shamefully facing their irate father. Edward, Jasper and Emmett got up and stood behind their mates. Leah, Seth and Jake sat silently, looking back and forth between their vampire siblings and their furious vampire father.

Walking over to her husband, Esme touched his arm, "Carlisle! What has happened?"

Carlisle said nothing, but continued to stand silently with his arms crossed, piercing his three daughters with an icy glare. He was furious and everyone knew it. He stood for a long time and the girls were glued to the spot they stood in when he finally took one step forward and then stopped, still holding the three of them in his icy, angry glare…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please give reviews!**

**_A/N: Sorry to make you wait for this chapter, but I hadn't written it yet when I posted the previous chapter, so it wasn't intentional to make it a cliffhanger. So hang in there, because I do not have the next chapter written yet as I just now finished this one. _ **


	34. Chapter 34 -- The Grounding

**Chapter 34 – The Grounding**

**Carlisle:**

I stood glaring at my three daughters in front of me who were ashamed to face me and kept looking at their feet and then tried to make eye contact with me. They knew they were in trouble and that I was very upset with them to say the least. Bella looked extremely guilty since she knows she was not allowed to leave the house. I was furious that once again my rules had been ignored and the three of them thought they knew better. They know this will not be tolerated and I was prepared to teach that lesson to them once again. Not my favorite thing to do after a busy and trying day at the hospital. I was so angry with them, I could barely speak and I stood there purposely making them squirm as they could feel my eyes burrowing through them even without looking at me. Stepping forward again, I stopped and again gave them a piercing look.

"Isabella Marie! Whose idea was it for the three of you to go into town?" I asked in a stern voice.

"What? You three went into town?" Esme asked not believing what she had just heard.

"I asked you a question, young lady and I expect an answer. Now whose idea was it, little lady?" I asked with even more force this time.

"Um…I-I just w-wanted to see h-how I could control myself around humans, that's all," Bella answer in such a quiet manner I could barely hear her.

"Did something happen?" I asked just daring her to deny it.

"Um…well…uh…kinda did," Bella squeaked out.

"What happened?" Esme asked almost jumping out of her skin.

"Once again my rules were disregarded and the three of you thought you knew better and decided to go into town on your own! You know it is forbidden for Bella to go into town. It is too soon! You three and I are going to be having a very difficult discussion later, but first I need to shower and change clothes. However, since over the past few weeks all of you seem to think the rules are only there to abide by whenever it suits you, you are all grounded as of now! I want all of your car keys and all electronic devices, phones, games, ipads, whatever, on the table when I get back. Is that understood?" I asked loudly and firmly.

The gasps out of their mouths were ones of shock and disbelief but no one dared to say anything at this time. They answered my question by shaking their heads in acknowledgement.

"The only ones who are allowed to leave the premises are Seth, Jake and Leah and only to go back and forth to school. Is that understood?" I asked eyeing my three wolf children.

"Yes dad," they answered together.

"No one leaves our property unless you have my permission and you better abide by that," I said with determined force. I then turned to go up the stairs to shower and that's when she said it.

"Tyrant!" Bella shouted smartly at me.

That was the last straw. I couldn't hold myself back any longer and I was doing a pretty good job so far but this sent me over the edge. I spun around and flashed over to her and landed a stinging slap to the side of her face. I didn't hurt her but I made it sting. Bella let out a surprised gasp and put her hand to her smarting cheek. Her eyes widened in shock and I think everyone else's did also. I've never slapped any of my children in the face before. I was still standing in front of her as I then got into her face and let her have it. I spoke in a very controlled, quiet and steely calm voice as I let her know why I was so upset.

"How dare you call me a tyrant when you blatantly disobeyed me and went into town. I just spent the last 2 and a half hours trying to calm Charlie down and tried to explain to him why his daughter viciously attacked him with pitch-dark eyes, baring her teeth that were dripping with venom and growled at him like some kind of wild animal! He was beside himself with fear and worry and wanted to know what kind of creature Edward and I had turned you into! Now, you accuse me of being a tyrant!" I chided her. Bella was openly crying now.

"D-dad…I-I'm s-so s-sorry…p-please…" Bella cried to me.

"Silence!" I shouted at her. "You just had to go into town! What if Alice and Rosalie couldn't stop you? You could have killed your father!"

"Um…daddy," Alice attempted.

"Alice! This is between me and Bella right now!" I said to her

"But daddy…" Alice tried again.

"Alice, I said Silence!"

"Daddy it was my idea to go into town!" Alice shouted out as fast as she could trying to get it out before she chickened out.

I couldn't believe my ears. Alice was the one who suggested they go into town? What has gotten into these girls? Bella knew better than to do something like this, but for Alice or Rosalie it is inexcusable.

"Your idea? Why would you even think to suggest going into to town when Bella is still in the infant stages of being a newborn vampire? You know better Alice!" I scolded her.

"Daddy, I-I'm sorry!" Alice sobbed.

"I don't want to hear another word from the three of you. Go to your rooms and stay there until I am ready to deal with you! Don't you dare give me any backtalk either, now go," I ordered sternly. The three of them took off up to their rooms like they were all three shot out of a cannon. I then looked at the rest of my children who were as shocked as I was. "Boys, you may go to your mates for now but they are in trouble and you will not stand in the way of the punishment they will be receiving later. Is that understood?" I asked giving them a look. They knew better than to push me when I have to punish their mates.

"Yes sir; Yes Papa; Yeah, gotcha Pops."

I heard Esme gasp in astonishment. "I cannot believe this. Carlisle, is Charlie okay?" Esme asked.

"Yes, for now. I need to call him later to check on him," I answered her. I'm going to take a shower and change clothes."

"Go ahead dear, I'll be up in a minute. I have something to say to the boys first," Esme said. The boys all stopped and looked at their mother. Esme waited until she heard the door close before she addressed her children.

"Are you telling me you all knew about this and you didn't tell me?" Esme asked angrily.

"Uh…y-yes momma," Jasper said.

"Even you, Seth, Jake and Leah?" Esme asked addressing her wolf babies.

"Yes mom, but we just found out when we got home," Leah said.

"I don't care! You knew and none of you bothered to fill me in on this. You knew how worried I was that your father wasn't home yet. You should have told me. At least I would have a better idea why your father was late. You better never keep anything like this from me again or so help me I will tan all your hides one after the other. When your father deals with Rose, Alice and Bella, we are all going over to the cottage and we are going to have a long discussion about this and you better heed my warning and never do anything like this again. I'm going up to your father and you better bring all your keys and video things down here like he said." Esme ordered. She then came up the steps to our room.

"Whew! How did we get in trouble? Leave it to those three to drag us into it." Jake complained.

"Man, is Pops mad or what? At least we just have to listen to momma chew us out not like those three. They'll be lucky if they can sit by next year when Pops gets through with them. I hate when my Rosie is in trouble, but I'm not going near Pops for the rest of the night. I don't think I've ever seen him this furious," Emmett said.

"I told them to confess and not try to keep it from dad, now they're going to pay for that. I can't believe dad slapped Bella in the face! That took me by surprise and it was hard to stand here and not retaliate," Edward stated.

"Good thing you didn't, or I think you would have felt his hand also, Eddie boy," Emmett said.

"Hey, Bella had it coming. She should have never said that to dad, especially after he calmed Charlie down over something she did. I felt sorry for Papa," Jasper said.

"We better get our stuff down here or we will really get it," Leah said.

"Ugh! How can we all be grounded and now we don't even have any toys to play with! I'm ticked off at those three," Emmett whined.

**In our bedroom suite:**

**Carlisle:**

It didn't take me long to shower and change and when I came out, Esme was waiting for me in our room. She came over and wrapped her arms around me. She gently kissed me and hugged me tight.

"How are you my love," she asked.

"A little better now, but I'm still furious with those three," I answered her.

"Carlisle, what happened? Tell me about Charlie," Esme said.

"It seems our three daughters decided to test Bella's ability to control herself around humans, so they went into town at the back of the coffee shop and there was an accident in the front of it with someone who was hurt. Charlie responded to the accident and assisted getting the victim out and got blood over the front of his jacket. Bella was enticed by the blood and peeked around the corner and Charlie saw her and discreetly went over to talk to them. Bella attacked him and grabbed onto him knocking Rosalie and Alice back. She bared her teeth and growled at him and luckily Rosalie got there and pulled her back as Alice called Edward and then she also helped pull Bella back. Charlie tried to talk to her and she finally recognized his voice. They got her and Charlie calmed down and he went back to the accident scene and they brought her home. Edward got there as they had pulled her off Charlie." I explained.

"Oh, I cannot believe this. What has gotten into those three? This could have ended so bad," Esme said.

"Yes, either Charlie would be transforming into one of us or he would be dead. I'm going to have to be hard on those three and even though I am so upset with them, I hate what I have to do," I said to her.

"How did you find out about this?" Esme asked.

"Charlie came with the victim to the hospital and we got the man stabilized. Mark Jansen took care of him. Charlie was very shaken and he came over and asked to talk to me. I took him to my office because I could tell something was wrong and then I could smell Bella, Alice and Rosalie's scent on him. He was beside himself and I let him talk…

"_Carlisle, do you have a minute?" Charlie asked._

"_Of course, Charlie, can we talk here or do you want to go to my office?" I asked. He indicated he wanted to go to my office. We went in and closed the door. "What's wrong Charlie? You seem very upset."_

"_Uh, Carlisle…Bella…Bella was at the accident. She was behind the coffee shop with Alice and Rosalie. I don't know why, but I spied them and I walked over to them," Charlie explained._

"_I see, they should not have been in town with Bella," I said. _

"_Yeah, I guess this is something about the way she is now that I'm not supposed to ask questions about," Charlie asked._

"_Yes, I'm sorry Charlie. I hate being this vague, but it is for the best that you not know anymore than you do now," I said to him._

"_Bella…she…she was wild, Carlisle. I-I've never seen my daughter like that before. She was like some kind of…some kind of wild animal and I think she wanted to hurt me…or worse!" Charlie said growing more upset the more he talked. Charlie was beginning to shake._

"_Charlie, here, have a seat and try to calm down," I said offering him a chair. I pulled another chair up across from the one he was sitting on. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Go ahead, tell me everything."_

"_She…she attacked me…I looked into her eyes…and she…she wasn't there…" Charlie said sobbing. He was crying and his shoulders were heaving with heavy sobs as the tears fell down his cheeks. _

"_Let it out Charlie…I know this is difficult to accept," I said rubbing his arm and offering him my support. I felt so sorry for him and my heart was aching for him. He was so distraught and I know this had to shake him to the core. I can about imagine how this looked to him._

"_Carlisle…I-I didn't even know her…my baby girl…where was she? I love that girl…I know I-I wasn't the best father…but I did my best the times she spent with me…but…I didn't know this…this…thing that was trying to…to…I think she wanted to kill me…my baby wanted to kill me…" Charlie broke down and sobbed and sobbed. He was openly crying and banging his fist on the arm of the chair. _

_I pulled my chair next to his and placed my arm around him. I held him in my arms as he let all of his emotions pour out. I was glad he came to me so that I could allow him this release. I was wishing there was someway I could take all of these emotions and explain them away, but I could only offer him the small explanation I was able to. He would still not be satisfied but at least I could alleviate some of his anxiety with the small explanation I could offer. Seeing Charlie in this state just added to my anger at Bella, Alice and Rosalie. _

_After a bit, Charlie got himself under control and I patted him on the back. I offered him some tissues and pulled my chair back in front of him so that we could face each other as we talked._

"_What are you, Carlisle? What has Bella become? You don't act the way she did this afternoon, why is that?" Charlie asked. _

"_I'm sorry, Charlie, but I cannot give you a truthful answer as to what I am or what Bella has become. Like Bella explained when you came over after Jake phased into a wolf in front of you, there are things around you that cannot be explained. It is better for all if you don't know anymore than you do right now. I can only tell you that we are different, but we are still ourselves. Our metabolism is different than yours is and we need different things in order to nourish ourselves. I'm sorry, but I can't reveal anymore than that," I explained._

"_Well that doesn't tell me anything! Why are you different and how are you different? That doesn't make sense. You look and act the same as me, Bella looks like herself but she is hard and cold! She's beautiful though and pale, you're all pale! What are you?" Charlie asked again._

"_Please, just accept that we are different. I cannot give you any other explanation than that. In order to have Bella in your life, you are going to have to accept that and just trust me," I said to him. "Do you trust me, Charlie?"_

"_Yes, yes I trust you. You're a good man, Carlisle. I just don't understand why everything has to be so secret! Who would find out if you told me?" Charlie asked._

"_Again, I cannot tell you. Just trust me Charlie. I will make sure Bella is always taken care of and she will have a wonderful long life. I can promise you that," I said to him hoping this would satisfy him._

"_I guess this is something like with Jake, huh? I still can't believe he turned into a huge wolf or dog or whatever, it was big that's all I remember," Charlie said._

"_Yes, like that. Has Sue helped you understand that more?" I asked him._

"_She tries, but she's vague about things too. She knows more than what she tells me. It's a tribal thing, she tells me." Charlie answered._

"_Think of me and my family and Bella as a tribal thing also, and maybe that will help," I suggested._

"_Hell, I don't care. As long as Bella is okay and I can have her in my life I guess I can accept your explanation or lack there of. She will be okay, won't she?" Charlie asked with a little trepidation._

"_Yes, this will pass. The first year is the hardest and she is going through many emotional and physical changes and it plays on the hormones, so please give her time to adjust. She is doing remarkably well, better than any of us have ever done. It is amazing. She was not supposed to come into town yet for the very reason of what happened to you," I replied._

"_Is she in trouble? What if it hadn't been me? This could have ended up badly…you better have a talk with her," Charlie advised._

"_Believe me, I intend to. She knows better than this, she has gotten in trouble for this before but she didn't come into town that time," I informed him._

"_In case you didn't know, Bella kinda has a rebellious streak. Gets it from her mother…you might want to look out for that," Charlie warned._

"_Yes, Bella's rebellious streak and I have met," I said to Charlie chuckling._

"_Oh boy, then you've dealt with her before this?" Charlie asked._

"_Unfortunately, yes I have," I answered rolling my eyes._

"_You're a brave man, Carlisle! Thanks for looking out for her…and uh…thanks for letting me…get this…thanks for…" Charlie stuttered._

"_No problem Charlie. You know where to find me if you ever need to talk, anytime," I offered to him._

"_Thanks, that's what Billy Black said to me too," Charlie said._

"_Billy is a good man," I replied._

"_Yeah, he wouldn't give me anymore information either," Charlie said. "Tribal secrets," he told me. "So, you're like a tribe too?"_

"_Something like that," I answered._

"_Hmmmf, that's a secret too, I see," Charlie said. He offered me his hand and we shook. I walked him to the door of my office and he turned and thanked me again... _

"Esme, that was the most difficult conversation I've ever had. I wanted to tell him everything so bad, he was hurting so much, but I knew I couldn't," I informed her.

"Oh, baby. That had to be so difficult. No wonder you were furious when you came in," Esme said caressing my hair.

"When Bella smarted off to me and called me a tyrant, I had to hold myself back. After talking to Charlie and trying to calm the poor man down, I had enough and when she said that to me, it was either slap her or I would have blistered her butt on the spot and I don't think I could have stopped very easily. I hope I didn't hurt her," I worried.

"You didn't hurt her darling. She was just surprised as well as the rest of us. I knew it had to be something serious for you to have that reaction. Bella is lucky you were in control. I don't know if I could have controlled myself if she would have said that to me. That girl needs to control her tongue and her rebelliousness. We are really in for a bumpy ride during her newborn year. I'm hoping this is the worst that comes," Esme fretted.

"So do I, but you know Bella. Nothing is ever easy when she is involved. I do believe Edward met his match," I said chuckling a little. "I do feel better now that I shared Charlie's visit with you. As always, my love, what would I do without you?" I said drawing her in and kissing her.

"You'll never have to find that out because I'm here with you forever. I am taking the rest of our brood to the cottage while you discipline the girls. I am having a little chat with them while we are over there. They knew about this and purposely did not tell me even though they knew I was worried about you being so late coming home. I feel like lining them up and swatting each of them," Esme mused.

"They certainly have it coming! I'm not looking forward to the next hour or so, but I have to make a point here," I said with dread.

"You most certainly do, Carlisle. They deserve to have their bottoms warmed up to the boiling point for this fiasco. You better let them have it!" Esme said sternly.

"Don't worry, I know what I must do and it is not going to be pleasant for me or for them," I said. "I best get to it," I told her. We walked to the door and we stepped into the hallway.

"By the way my love, do you realize you grounded all nine of our children at the same time? You know what this means, don't you?" Esme asked.

"Yes, don't remind me. One of us has to be here with them at all times. I regretted it immediately after I said it," I admitted to her.

"It may work out okay, they need to know they're behavior is getting out of hand and this will work to my advantage. I have many household and yard projects I can give them to keep them busy," Esme stated happily.

"That's great, my love. They're all yours. Now to get back to the distasteful task at hand," I said as we kissed.

"Boys, come with me to the cottage now. Leah, Seth and Jake, you too," Esme called to them. "Put all of your electronics and keys on the table downstairs as your father said earlier."

"Aww, man! This sucks!" Jake complained.

"Rosalie, Alice and Bella! My study—Now!" I called to them.

Jake, Seth and Leah followed Esme out to the cottage as Bella, Alice and Rosalie slowly came into the hallway with Edward, Emmett and Jasper. They kissed their spouses and they gave me a sad look as they went down the stairs to go to the cottage. The girls watched as they left their sides and went down the stairs. Their eyes turned to me as they stood there nervously waiting for my next order. I eyed the three of them and stepped back to the side of my study doorway.

"Let's go!" I said to them.

They each looked at each other then back at me and entered the study single file. I followed them in and told them to sit in front of my desk. I closed the door and took a seat behind my desk.

"I want to know how this entire mess came about. Bella, since you are at the center of this, we will start with you," I said giving her the floor…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review! **

_**A/N: Okay, I'm writing the next chapter but it's not done yet, so hang in there…it's coming!**_


	35. Chapter 35 -- A Difficult Discussion

**Chapter 35 – A Difficult Discussion**

**Carlisle:**

Bella began explaining how she was tired of the same surroundings and wondered how she would ever know how much control she had around humans if she was never given the opportunity to test her control. Alice then added how it was her idea to put her to the test and that they didn't expect an accident or Charlie to see them or to come over with fresh blood on his jacket. Rosalie explained how she tried to talk them out of the entire situation, but eventully gave in. I listened to all three of them and when they were through they all apologized over and over.

I then explained to Bella, Rose and Alice the conversation I had with Charlie. Bella was very upset and cried wishing she had listened to Rosalie and followed my rules and apologized with regret over and over again. They were all sorry they did not follow my orders and knew they were wrong the minute they decided to go into town. I agreed with them and began my lecture.

"I have never been so disappointed in the three of you. How could you just carelessly defy my rules and take such a dangerous chance such as this? Look what you have caused and more importantly, think of what might have happened. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. I certainly am ashamed of you. You gave Charlie the scare of his life and now left him wondering and have caused him to now be fearful around Bella, and no one can alleviate his fears." I scolded them.

"Bella, you listen to me and you better take this to heart. If you disobey my rules or orders and go into town or sneak off away from home without my permission again, we are going to move from this location to another, and you will never be allowed to visit, see or talk to your parents or any friends here again! Is that understood?" I said angrily to her.

"Y-yes dad! I promise I won't disobey you or leave home again. Please, don't make us move or take Charlie away from me! Please dad!" Bella begged.

"I don't want to do that Bella and I know that sounds harsh, but if you do it again, that is what is going to happen. I cannot allow you to put the humans in danger, especially Charlie and your friends. I'm afraid that's the way it will have to be since you cannot seem to obey me. Don't try me, young lady! This is your last warning," I said sternly.

"Yes sir, I understand," Bella said shakily.

"Alice and Rosalie, I am appalled at your behavior also. Alice, I am especially upset with you for suggesting it in the first place. You will never do anything like that again. You both know better than that," I chided them.

"We're sorry daddy. I was wrong, I should have never suggested that and I won't do it again," Alice promised.

"Yes, well I'm going to help you with that. All three of you have a very hard spanking coming and we are going to take care of that little matter right now. Rosalie, you are first. Alice and Bella, go to your rooms until your turn comes. I'm sorry girls, but you have forced my hand," I informed them.

"Daddy please, don't spank us. We feel terrible as it is for what we've done. We've learned our lesson. Please don't spank us," Alice pleaded.

"Alice, never before have I been so disappointed in you, and then to find out you were the one who instigated this dangerous trip into town. I am going to give you one of the worst spankings I have ever given you, and it will be worse than what I give Rosalie and Bella for your role in this. Believe me, missy, you are going to feel it and regret your actions. You think you feel terrible now, just wait until I am finished with you. Now go! Rosalie, join me at the couch," I said as I walked over to the couch.

Alice started crying at that point. Rosalie followed me over to the couch as Bella and Alice scurried out of the study to their rooms. I waited until I heard their doors close and I then directed Rosalie to my right side. I looked up at my blonde daughter who was standing there, nervously waiting.

"Rosalie, do you have anything to say before we begin?" I asked.

"No dad, just that I'm sorry and I won't do it again," Rosalie stated.

"You better not do it again, you know the drill, drop your pants and get over my knee," I instructed her.

Rosalie dropped her pants and laid herself across my lap. I did my usual adjusting and then raised my hand. I gave no warm up this time and brought my hand down sharply onto her bottom. She yelped and kicked with the first smack. I then began a steady rhythm of spanking one side then the other covering every inch. Rosalie kicked again after a particularly hard smack and reached back protectively with her hand. I grabbed her hand and warned her, "If you put your hand back here again, I will smack you on your thighs." I began spanking her again and this time she stayed in place. Rosalie howled and gave me the usual promises. I ignored her and allowed my hand to teach her why it is not a good idea to disobey me. I then stopped to lecture her.

"Are you going to disobey me again, young lady?" I asked halting my hand.

"N-no daddy…I-I won't do it again," she promised.

"Stand up!" I said to her grabbing her arm and helping her to stand at my side. "You know what it is like to be a newborn, and yet you went along with this and went into town with Bella. Do you realize Charlie could have been killed? Or others?" I posed to her.

"I tried to talk them out of it, but they wouldn't listen so I gave in," Rosalie sobbed.

"Then you should have called me or your mother. That is no excuse. You know better," I scolded her. I then reached under the couch and pulled out my footstool.

"Oh no…please daddy…no…not that…please…I promise I won't do anything like that again…please," Rosalie begged.

"Back over young lady," I said pointing to my lap. Rosalie reluctantly did as I said and I adjusted her again and tipped her forward and spanked her upper thighs and sit spots. Rosalie was howling and kicking her feet. I finally finished and let her lay there getting herself under control. She finally settled down and I pulled her pants back up and stood her up.

"You go to your room until I call the three of you back in here. Go to Bella's room and tell her to come in here," I instructed. Rosalie looked at me wondering why they had to come back, but she left and did as she was told. Not long after Bella knocked on the study door.

"Come in Bella," I called to her.

She came in and walked over to my right side. She stood there nervously fidgeting, while looking from me to her feet. She was very upset and I could tell she had been crying. She spied the footstool next to my right foot and gave a pitiful sigh.

"Anything you want to say Bella, before we begin our lesson?" I asked giving her a stern look.

"I'm sorry dad, I feel awful for what I did to Charlie and for disobeying you again," Bella said softly.

"How many time are we going to have to go through this before you realize you are not going to get by with anything young lady? How many times do I have to spank you for your blatant disregard of my rules? The rules are not there to punish you, they are there for your safety and the safety of others. When are you going to realize that? Haven't you learned you will get caught every time by now?" I asked.

"I-I don't want to disobey you, but things just happen, I-I'm sorry dad," Bella said crying.

"Things don't just happen, you allow or make them happen and you better start using better judgment. You are your own worst enemy Bella and I am going to be there to haul you in every time, young lady, so you better straighten up fast. Now bend over my knee, again I have to blister your butt," I said grabbing her arm and helping her lay over my lap. After I had her in position, I raised my hand high. "Ready?" I asked.

"Mmmppfff, not really," she sobbed out as I landed one mighty smack.

"OOOWWW! Da-ad!" Bella cried.

I then began spanking her hard and fast making sure I didn't leave a spot unspanked. Bella was also bucking and howling and grabbed hold of my leg with her hands. I continued landing sharp spanks and she began kicking and throwing her hand back to protect her stinging bottom. I grabbed her hand and folded it across her back as I gave her thighs a good dose of 'don't-put-put-your-hand-back-here' spanks so she would keep her hand away. She really howled when she felt that. I then went back to applying sharp smacks to her bottom and then stopped to lecture her.

"Stand up, young lady," I ordered her. I helped her stand up to face me. "What do you think about sneaking off to town now?" I asked.

"I-I'm so sorry da-ad, I won't do it again," Bella promised.

"I've heard that before from you. Seems I can't trust your word. You have proven that over and over," I said sternly.

"No…no dad…this time…I-I mean it…" Bella said.

"Why should I believe you this time?" I asked locking her eyes to mine.

"I-I don't w-want to move or lose C-Charlie…" Bella said sniveling.

"I certainly hope you mean that and you abide by that. I would hate to have to move the family and take you away from Charlie, but I promise you little lady, I will do just that if you ever sneak away from home again. I moved the stool and Bella caught that. "Get back over my knee," I told her.

"No dad…please…I hate the stool…" Bella pleaded.

"I said over, now!" I said sternly to her. Bella closed her eyes tightly and began whining and bouncing nervously up and down. "Bella, I will not tell you again," I warned her. She tried stalling again. "One…two…" I counted. Before I could say three, she flung herself over my lap not wanting hear the number three. I tipped her forward and began attending to her sit spots and upper thighs at vampire strength and speed. Bella was kicking and howling and wiggling about, thrashing her hands at the floor. I pulled her in tighter toward my body and held her firmly and let her have it. She felt my displeasure for defying my rules and I reminded her with my hand how wrong she had been and how dangerous this was. When I was through, Bella was a sobbing, sorry girl. When she calmed down, I helped her up and had her face me.

"You go and tell Alice it's her turn and you wait in your room until I call you back here, now go," I said landing another swat as she turned to leave. She high-tailed it out the study door. Alice is usually the best behaved one, but she knows the consequences when the rules are broken and she needs to learn that her disregard for my rules will not be tolerated and I intend to stress that on her bottom. Alice softly knocked on the study door and I called to her to come in. She gently opened and closed the door and almost floated over to stand in front of me. She stood there facing me looking down at her feet, waiting for me to speak.

"Alice, you know why you are here and you know what is coming. I cannot believe it was your idea to take Bella into town to test her control. That was not your decision to make, it is mine and I will determine when it is time to test her control. Plus, there will be at least 3 of us males with her in case something happens. You weren't prepared and you know how strong Bella is as a newborn. That is why I am going to give you a very hard spanking and then some," I informed her.

Alice looked at me with shocked wide-eyes. "What do you mean, then some?" She asked nervously.

"You'll find out, little lady. Anything you want to say before I put you over my knee?" I asked eyeing her sternly.

"No daddy! I'm very sorry for suggesting the trip into town to Bella and I'm sorry Charlie was attacked," Alice said softly.

I took her by the arm and pulled her to my right side. "Drop your pants, little one, you have a lesson to learn," I told her. Alice nervously did as I said and then stood there looking pathetically at me. I took her hand and asked, "Ready?"

"Yes daddy," she said shakily.

"Come on, little one," I said pulling her over my lap. She put her hands on my left knee and stopped and let out a sob. "All the way over my knee, now young lady," I ordered her. Alice still stayed in place. She was now rocking back and forth and breathing heavy even though we don't need to breathe. "Mary Alice Cullen! I will not tell you again," I warned. She still wouldn't budge. Having enough, I raised my hand and brought it down with a sharp SMACK. Alice jumped up grabbing her stinging bottom and screamed, "OOOOWWW! Daddy that hurt!"

"Get over my knee right now, or else!" I warned again. She finally put herself across my lap and I adjusted her to my liking. "You are not starting out on a good foot here, little lady. This is not the time or place to defy me again!" I scolded her. "You realize the position you are currently in?" I asked.

"Yes, but I don't want a spanking…please daddy…nooo…" Alice whined.

I ignored her pleas and began her spanking at vampire force and speed. She was shrieking and kicking her feet. I let her have it and made her feel my disappointment in her decision to take Bella out of a safe place and into the lap of temptation. I brought my hand down over and over and made her feel every spank. She was openly crying and sobbing. I alternated spanks from one side and then the other, tenderizing her bottom and making every smack count. I then made her stand up and face me. She was sobbing so hard she could hardly talk or see. Venom tears were cascading down her cheeks. Alice crossed a line and she deserved this.

"If you ever, ever disobey me like that again, this spanking will seem like a pat on the back compared to what I will give you if you do this again. Do you understand me, young lady?" I demanded of her.

"Y-yess…daa…dddy…s-soorryyy…" Alice choked out.

"Back over little miss," I said pointing to my lap.

"N-nooo…p-pllleeaassee…" she sobbed.

Ignoring her, I pulled her back over my lap and moved my footstool to prop my foot up. With her bottom raised high, I attended to her sit spots and thighs again at vampire speed. She was really howling as I finished up her spanking. I let her lay there to get herself under control and then helped her up. I then stood her to the side and went to the door and called for Bella and Rosalie to join us in the study. In a few minutes, both Bella and Rosalie were now standing before me. Alice was still crying and she went and stood next to Rose and Bella. I then informed them what was next.

"You three know this was very serious what you did. You also know how this upset Charlie and luckily he is still with us, no thanks to your disobedience. Since this was a very, very serious infraction of the rules and because this might have turned out worse, I feel I need to be harder on you than usual. You've been spanked, but now I am forced to do something I have never done before," I informed them.

"W-what are y-you going to do to us, dad?" Rosalie asked.

I turned and walked to the closet in the room. I could feel all three of my daughters watching me and wondering what I was going into the closet for. I opened the door and took something off a hanger on the wall. I held it by the handle and shut the door and walked and stood in front of them.

"I'm afraid I need to apply the strap to your bottoms for this," I informed them. All three of them widened their eyes as they gazed at the foot long 2-inch wide leather strap I held in my hand. They gasped in horror as I smacked it into my left hand.

"Where did you get that?" Bella asked shakily.

"It was a present from Aro. When Jane went back home and told of how the wolves treated her back here, Aro sent this to me and said I would be wise to use it to keep my unruly brood in line. I never thought I would ever be forced to use this and now you have proven Aro right. You three have earned the strap with your little trip into town," I said to them solemnly.

"No…please dad…no," Bella pleaded. "We're sore already!"

"Yes I know, and I'm going to let the strap reinforce that feeling. Rosalie, since you tried to dissuade this trip, you will receive one stroke. Bella, you will receive two strokes since you knew not to go into town, and Alice, since this was your idea, you will receive three strokes," I explained. They all gasped again.

"Please daddy, don't strap me," Alice sobbed.

"I'm sorry little one, but you have earned it and as much as it pains me to do this, I feel you need this to remind you to never do anything like that again. I would rather you feel the sting of this strap than having to deal with the guilt of killing someone," I added.

"Pains you! We're the ones who will be in pain!" Bella stated.

"Watch your attitude young lady! I can always add more to your count," I warned her.

"We deserve it. Look at what we did to Charlie. Dad, just get it over with," Rosalie said, walking toward me.

"I agree. Rosalie, bend over my desk and stretch your arms out in front of you with palms down," I ordered her. "Don't destroy my desk!" I warned.

Rosalie did as I instructed and I stepped aside of her and laid the strap across her jeans. I raised it up and brought it down with a "THWACK!" Rosalie shrieked and jumped up and rubbed her bottom.

"You're done. Bella, you're next," I said to her motioning toward the desk. Rosalie moved away vigorously rubbing her smarting bottom as Bella took her place across the desk. I laid the strap across her jeans on her sit spot and raised it up and brought it down sharply. Bella hissed, reared her head back and threw her hands back to cover her smarting rear and yelped loudly.

"Back in position, young lady," I instructed her.

Bella eased herself back in position and I now laid the strap across her upper thighs. Bella began pleading and was nervously bouncing up and down. "No dad…please! Not there, please," Bella begged while still bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"Hold still, Bella," I ordered. Bella calmed herself down and I raised the strap and brought it down sharply, with a little more force across her upper thighs.

"OOOWWWW! Oowww…ooowww…ooowww…ooowww!" Bella shrieked drumming her feet against the floor and now trying to rub the sting out as best she could. "Can I get up now?" Bella asked gritting her teeth.

"Yes, you're done. Alice, get in position," I demanded of her.

Alice began whimpering as she slowly walked over to the desk. Rosalie and Bella were still rubbing their sore bottoms, but had calmed down. Alice watched them and whimpered more and squinted her eyes together and began rocking back and forth.

"Alice, I'm waiting. You're sisters didn't act like this, now over the desk," I ordered her.

"Daddy, please don't," Alice moaned.

"You're not getting out of it, Alice! We had to take it, now get it over with," Rosalie said sharply to her.

"Alice, if you don't get over the desk, I will add another stroke, now bend over," I said sternly.

"But daddy…" Alice whined.

"One…two…" I counted down.

"Okay, okay," Alice relented as she bent down over the desk.

I stood next to her and laid the strap down across her jean-clad bottom, raised it up high and brought it down across her bottom. Alice shot her hands back to try to rub the sting out and squealed shrilly.

"Oooowww! Daa-dddyy! It hurts…it hurts," Alice howled.

"Move your hands," I said sternly. Alice was still trying to ease the sting. "Alice, move your hands now!" I ordered her. She finally complied. Laying the strap across her sit spots, I raised it up and brought it down sharply over that area.

"OOOwwww! Ooowww…oowww…daddy…please no more…" Alice yelped kicking her legs up and throwing her head back. I placed the strap for the final time across her thighs, she really pleaded at that.

"Noooo…daddy please…I'll never do it again," she promised. I raised the strap and brought it down with a little more force that the other two stokes and it found its mark. Alice shrieked and jumped up and did the spanking hop all across the room. She was hopping and yelping around the room and furiously trying to make the sting go away. After a bit she finally settled down.

"Daddy, that hurt really bad," Alice complained. "That hurt worse than any spanking you ever gave me."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you earned it. You knew better than to chance Bella being around humans, and you deserved every smack you received." I admonished her. "All three of you come here and stand before me." They did as I said. "Don't you ever make me punish you like that again. I've never used anything other than my hand to discipline you and you forced me to use this strap from Aro. I better never have to take it out and use it again on any of you. If I do, the whole spanking will be with this strap. Any questions?" I asked eyeing them all.

"No sir," "No dad," "No daddy," they answered.

"Good, because that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do and I never want to repeat it. Especially on my girls. Behave yourselves and follow the rules or else," I warned them. "Now, come here," I said to them holding my arms out to them.

The three of them looked at me with relief as they piled into my arms. I hugged the three of them and kissed each one of them. I held them tight and they returned the hug promising to never do that again. We were in a tight hug and Bella moved and missed her step and before we knew it, we got all tangled up and eventually we all fell onto the floor in a heap.

"Oowww, my butt!" Bella yelped as she landed right down on it. "Get off, Rosalie, you're holding me down and it hurts," Bella said shoving Rosalie.

"Well, wait a minute, my foot is stuck under dad," Rosalie said pulling her foot out and knocking me back down.

"Hey, be gentle will you, I'm over 300 you know," I teased.

Alice was on top of me and she rolled off and fell into Bella's lap. "Oww, Alice, you knocked me back on my butt again. Gee, get off, will you!" Bella said pushing her off.

"Well, I didn't want to fall on daddy again," Alice said. "He's ancient you know and could break easily." Alice said snickering.

"Hey, watch it, little miss," I said ruffling her hair. "Who are you calling ancient?"

"All those under 300 years old, raise their hands," Bella called out. The three of them raised their hands as they got up from the pile on the floor. They put their hands out to me and helped me to my feet.

"Daddy, didn't you feel funny wearing those frilly girlie clothes when you were with the Volturi?" Alice asked snidely.

"They weren't frilly girlie clothes, they were very stylish then," I said tapping the tip of her nose.

"Yeah, I bet they were velvet too," Bella teased. The three of them laughed at my expense.

"When was that again? About 400 BC?" Rosalie taunted me.

"Very funny, you know it wasn't that far back. Really, I don't look a day over 295 years old," I said standing proudly.

"Hmmpff, weren't you the one they gave the honor of naming it 'dirt' way back when?" Bella said laughing proudly at her quick thinking. They all laughed at that.

"Do you want to take another stroll over to the couch?" I teasingly threatened.

"How big was that library at Alexandria?" Bella teased back.

"Where did I put that strap?" I said looking around and grabbing it.

"Uh oh! Let's go!" They took off out of the study still laughing.

"I can still hear you," I called after them.

"As long as you can't reach us," Bella replied.

"Now you did it!" I said flashing after them…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please review! **

_**A/N: To the Guest Reviewer, yes they all disobeyed and they went into town knowing this was forbidden in Bella's unstable state. Because of their disregard for following the rules, Charlie was almost killed. Carlisle feels the need to be tougher on them because of this, including Rosalie. Also, I'm sorry, but I am not going to write a chapter where Carlisle hurts Bella while punishing her and she gets mad at him. That's a story for another author. Carlisle knows what he is doing. I would normally send this in a PM, but I cannot when you leave a "Guest" review. Sorry to the other readers…**_


	36. Chapter 36 -- A Serenade

**Chapter 36 – A Serenade**

**Carlisle:**

It's been a few days since the girls' trip into town and the incident with Charlie. Bella has settled down and so has Alice and Rosalie. Things are going smoothly for the time being and I'm hoping it will last a little while longer before the next upheaval happens, and it invariably will. I got home from the hospital early today. It was actually a nice day and everyone was home. Bella and Edward were in the living room with Jake and Seth. Leah was studying and asking me some things for her classes. We were in the downstairs study. Rosalie and Emmett were in their room and Alice and Jasper went to their little hide-away spot for some alone time. Rosalie and Emmett came down to the living room with the others.

Esme asked Jake and Seth if they wanted something to eat and Rosalie offered to help her prepare some sloppy joes. They were having fun making the evening meal for the wolf children.

"Hey, she's not going to put something in that stuff to make me sick is she?" Jake asked Bella and Edward.

"No, not with Mom out there with her," Bella said.

"Yeah, we'll I'm not so sure. I don't trust her!" Jake said looking toward the kitchen. "Maybe I better go out there and keep an eye on her."

"I can hear you, you ungrateful hound dog," Rosalie called out to Jake.

"Yeah, well I can smell you all the way in here!" Jake yelled back to her.

"Mother, why do we feed him, he doesn't appreciate anything we do for him. Let him go out and hunt and kill prey in the wild like the regular wolves," Rosalie said loudly.

"Rosalie! That was not nice, now you apologize," Esme ordered her.

"I'm sorry you're not a real wolf and can feed yourself, you lupine!" Rose taunted.

"I'm sorry you're a poison flower! What an insult to roses everywhere that you share the name with them," Jake taunted back.

"Rosalie and Jacob! Do not make me come out there and deal with the two of you," I threatened them.

"Dad, he's like a stray, rabid wolf! He's going mad! Next he'll be foaming at the mouth," Rosalie yelled out.

"Rosalie, that's enough!" I warned her again.

Jake then ran to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and grabbed a soda, popped the can, took a big gulp of soda in his mouth, swished it making it foam and sprayed Rosalie with it. He got her right in her face and all in her hair.

"OOOOOOOooooooo! Look what you did to me, you vicious hound!" Rosalie yelled.

Jake just stood there and laughed at her. That was my cue to go in there and stop this before someone got hurt. Just as I rounded the corner, Rosalie had picked up a skillet and was about to smash Jake on the head with it. I flashed over and grabbed it from her.

"Rosalie Cullen! Don't you dare hit him with that skillet! What is wrong with you?" I said angrily.

"Rose, you stop it this instant," Esme added.

"Look what he did! I'm a mess and you don't say a thing to him." Rosalie complained.

Jake was still laughing and pointing to her holding his stomach and carrying on. Rosalie just glared at him and was about to pounce on him again before I grabbed her and landed 6 swats to her backside.

"OOWWW! Dad! Smack him!" Rosalie said trying to break free of me.

"Don't you try to get away from me, young lady! You apologize to him right now! You started this mess again!" I demanded of her.

"And you mister, stop laughing! You're next!" I said to him. Jake stopped laughing and just stood there smirking at Rosalie.

"Come on Rosie, tell me you love me, sister dear," Jake said then making kissing noises toward her.

"EEEEWWWW! You make me so mad!" Rose yelled at Jake.

I turned to Esme and held the skillet out for her, "Esme, take this skillet and put it where Rosalie can't get to it right now." As I turned to talk to Esme, Jake ran forward and grabbed Rosalie by the face, puckered his lips acting like he was going to kiss her, but then licked her on the side of her left face like a dog would lap at you. I turned as he finished and pulled away. Rosalie was shocked and furious.

"UGH! DAD! Look what he did to me! You filthy, smelly mutt! Now I have germs and who knows what else I got from your dirty mouth," Rosalie screamed.

It was a good thing I still had a hold on her or she would have attacked Jacob by now. Jacob just laughed at her. I turned my attention toward him.

"Ha ha ha! You should have seen your face!" Jake taunted her.

"Are you going to let him get by with this, dad?" Rose asked turning to me with sheer anger on her face.

"Rose, go up and take a shower and settle down while I deal with Jacob. You caused this, little lady!" I chided her.

Rose stepped forward toward Jacob who was still laughing at her and gave him the fiercest look. She then turned slowly and made her way to the stairs.

"Hey thorn bush, I licked my butt a little while ago when I was in wolf form and I just phased back a few minutes ago! Keep that mental picture in mind as you wash your face in the shower! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Jake said falling over laughing.

Rosalie just shuddered and turned back to me, "Dad do something with that...that…animal!" She then flashed up the stairs.

As Rosalie flashed up the stairs, I then locked my sights onto my laughing wolf son who was so pleased with himself I'm surprised he wasn't patting himself on the back. Of course the onlookers in the living room were laughing it up with him.

"Jacob Cullen, come over here," I ordered him. Turning toward the living room, I addressed the laugh track behind me, "That's enough from all of you. You're not helping the situation," I scolded them. They tried their best to stop laughing.

"Jacob, I said come here!" I called to him again.

"Ha ha ha, okay daddy vamp, just let me quit laughing first and I'll be right with you," Jake said still giggling himself silly.

Having enough I flashed over to Jake and stood right in front of him. I scared him again since he had his eyes closed laughing and he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Whoa! Man daddy vamp, I wish you would stop that," Jake complained, "you could…"

I reached down and grabbed him by the ear and pulled him up. "Oooww! Hey that hurts! Ooww, not my ear again! Dad let go…" Jake whined. I pushed him in front of me still holding him by the ear and began swatting him all the way to the downstairs bathroom. He yelped after each swat and then whined about his ear.

"Ooww, that hurt…my ear, let go…oowww da-ad…you're hurting my ear…oooww…stop smacking me…oooww…hey my ear is pulling away from my head…ooowww!" He yelped.

Finally, we arrived at the bathroom and I sat him down on the toilet lid, which I closed. I opened the closet and took out a fresh bar of soap and unwrapped it and ran it under water making it suds. "Since you like licking your sister's cheek so much you can hold this bar of soap in your mouth and lick it," I told him.

"Oh no, not the soap! Come on DV _(DV=daddy vamp),_ not that! Please! I'm sick enough from licking Rosie's toxic cheek! Please, not the soap," Jake pleaded.

"Hush up and open your mouth like usual," I ordered him. He looked up at me and then down and then looked up and opened wide.

"Good call, Jake," I commended him. I then stuck the soapy bar in his mouth. "Bite down and hold it in your mouth until I say you can spit it out."

"MMm mmmm mm m mmmm mm mmmm mm?" Jake mumbled.

I grabbed the soap, "What was that, mumbles?" I asked.

"How long do I have to hold it?" Jake asked smacking his lips. "YUK!"

"Three minutes, counting now," I said.

"Aw come on…mmmmm mmmmmm!" Jake tried to protest but I stuck the soap back in his mouth.

"Uh uh uh! No complaining, young man," I said. He just gave me a sigh and was trying to blow air past the bar of soap. "Stop that!" I said to him. He sighed again but complied. Finally his three minutes were up and I let him spit the soap out. He carried on like I poured acid in his mouth. Such drama!

"YUK! UCK! That was terrible! That was cruel and unusual punishment! YUK YUK YUK!" He stood at the sink spitting it out for about 5 minutes.

"Jacob, that's enough! Stop overreacting!" I chided him.

"Overreacting? Did you ever taste that soap? What is it made from, tar?" It's awful," Jake complained.

"No, I don't eat soap, only animal blood," I answered smiling.

"Ick, I'd rather eat the soap!" Jake said making a face.

"Alright enough, you and Rosalie are going to sit on the couch in time out to teach you two a lesson," I informed him.

"Awe, come on, daddy vamp! That's like pouring hot oil on a hot pan!" Jake protested.

"Come on, out to the living room with you," I said leading him toward the couches. In the living room I noticed the others all made themselves scarce whenever the soap makes an appearance. I made Jake sit on one end of the couch. I then called Rosalie downstairs. I heard her go into her room from the shower. She dressed and made her way down the stairs.

"Rosalie, you sit at the opposite end of the couch from Jake," I instructed her.

"Why? I don't want to sit on the same couch as that vicious wolf boy," Rosalie complained.

"That is precisely why you are both going to do it. Both of you sit on this couch and you do not get up until I say so," I informed them.

"I better not hear any arguing or fighting and if I do, you are both coming upstairs to the study, understood?"

"Yes dad!" Rosalie said. "Gotcha DV!" Jake said. They both looked at each other and glared.

I left them hoping this would work. I then went to my study to work on papers.

After a little while Jasper went down the stairs and saw Jake and Rosalie sitting on the couch with disgusted looks on their faces, neither one looking at the other and pouting. "Well, you two in trouble again?" Jasper asked. "I know just the thing to cheer you guys up," Jasper said running upstairs. Jake and Rosalie looked at each other wondering what he was talking about. Rosalie just shrugged her shoulders indicating she had no clue.

Not a minute later Jasper came back with a guitar in his hand. He sat down on the couch across from them. "I'll play and sing a new version of a song I made up for you," Jasper said happily.

Jake looked at Rosalie, "I didn't know he played the guitar and could sing."

"He shouldn't," Rosalie replied.

Jake then looked back at Jasper who couldn't wait to spread joy through song at his two miserable looking siblings. He began strumming and singing, "Home on the Range" and he wasn't too good at it. He was off key and his guitar playing needed work. Jake looked at Rosalie and rolled his eyes.

"I told you, at least you can listen to Edward's music," Rosalie offered.

"Home, home on the range, _on the range! _Where the deer, elk and antelope play! _Where they play! _Where seldom ain't heard, a curse word or flip of the bird, and the sky aye ayayie is gray and cloudy all day, for us vamps!"

"He's doing the harmony parts? You gotta be kidding," Jake said looking at Rosalie.

"Now for the second verse, can you tell I added my own spin on this classic?" Jasper asked.

"Uh yeah, it's spinning alright! Out of control!" Jake said under his breath and rolling his eyes at Rosalie who was actually giggling.

"He thinks he's good enough to cut a record," Rosalie said to Jake.

"Huh! In two maybe!" Jake offered. Rosalie actually laughed at that.

"Now for verse three, you'll really like this one," Jasper said grinning.

"How many verses are there?" Jake asked.

"I got six so far," Jasper said proudly.

"Oh joy!" Jake said slapping his own face.

"He'll sing them all, too," Rosalie informed Jake.

"You mean he'll murder them; that's not singing," Jake said as Rosalie covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oops, I broke a string, no matter, I can do the song with just 5 strings," Jasper said with confidence. He began again and the sound and the singing were worse than before.

"He's kidding right?" Jake said to Rosalie.

"No, no he's not kidding. Anyway you can break the guitar?" Rose whispered to Jake.

"I can't hurt an innocent guitar, listen to what it's going through," Jake replied. "Hey, I just saw all the birds fly out of the trees and head toward the mountains!"

"Lucky birds! I wish we were with them," Rosalie added.

Jasper continued on strumming and singing. The missing string made the sound so out of tune, it was a chore to listen to it, not to mention Jasper singing off key to begin with. Jake was gritting his teeth and holding his ears, until he finally had enough.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore, I'm going to daddy vamp's study and asking for a spanking!" Jake said getting up and running up the stairs.

"Wait for me," Rosalie added and joined him.

They both came bounding into my study. I couldn't help but laugh at them as I could hear their entire conversation. I was grinning to myself about Jasper's performance and wished I could have seen Jake and Rose's faces.

"What are you two doing up here? I didn't give you permission to get up," I said narrowing my eyes at them.

"Are you kidding? You, with the vampire super-sonic hearing! You call that singing? It sounds like a sick cat calling for its mother and the mother wants nothing to do with it! Who could blame her?" Jake said in all seriousness.

"Daddy, you really need to tell Jazz he needs voice lessons," Rosalie added.

"Voice lessons? That would only help if he had his vocal cords replaced and the guitar! What did he tune it with, a pitchfork? By the way, it needs another string," Jake said with disgust.

"Again, what are you doing up here?" I asked sternly trying not to grin.

"That…that…noise…is ruining my wolf hearing! I'm not sitting down there and going through that torture anymore. I thought the soap was bad! Here, tan my hide," Jake said turning around and bending over. "I'd rather get spanked than sit down there and start pulling my eyelashes out one by one," Jake stated.

"Ha ha!" Rosalie couldn't help herself and laughed at Jake's antics. "Me too dad, I can't take it anymore," she said.

"Just so you know, you guys will need to find new hunting grounds because he just drove all the wildlife across the Canadian border!" Jake said rubbing his ears.

I couldn't help but chuckle out loud at them. Jake straightened up and turned to look at me and so did Rosalie. The looks on their faces just made me laugh out loud.

"Hey, wait a minute! You did this on purpose didn't you?" Jake said now glaring at me.

"What? You're crazy! Dad wouldn't do that to us…why are you laughing at us Dad?" Rosalie asked now realizing what Jake was saying. "Oh that is mean! How could you, Dad?"

"It got you two to talk to one another without fighting! You even laughed together," I said to them proudly.

At that, Jasper came in the doorway of my study holding his guitar and grinning. "They fell for it hook, line and sinker, Papa!" Jasper said laughing.

"Dude! You just wait. Now I hate that song!" Jake complained giving Jazz a look.

"Anytime you want me to serenade you two, you know where to find me," Jazz said. He turned and walked down the hallway strumming the guitar and singing out off-key again, "Oh I wish I was in a Dixie eeeee a eeeee! Away! Away! Aaaaaayyyy! I wish I was in a Dixie land a way ay ay down South in…"

"OH MAN! DUDE! I wish you were in Dixie too! Shut the hell up!" Emmett said opening his door and throwing a shoe at Jazz.

"Hey, that shoe almost hit me, might have damaged my voice!" Jazz yelled out to Emmett and acting like he was hurt.

"It could only improve it! Next time it will be a boot and it won't miss! Now shut up!" Emmett yelled.

"Well!" Jasper said. "I know when I'm not wanted," Jazz said laughing and heading toward his room. We could hear Alice giggling.

"Dude, that was sheer torture!" Emmett came back.

Rosalie, Jake and I laughed at Emmett's outburst. Leave it to him!

"Jazz really can sing and play the guitar. He's quite good when he's not acting for me," I admitted to them grinning proudly that I pulled one over on them.

"Happy with yourself, I see," Jake said. "Do us and everyone else a favor, buy the kid another guitar string," Jake said.

Esme called Jake to come down for supper.

"Well, this should taste just dandy with that soap appetizer you gave me Daddy Vamp. What a day, all I did was kiss my sister and I get a bar of soap shoved in my mouth and almost had my hearing damaged by a wailing guitar and its owner murdering an old folk song! Yep, another thrilling day in Cullenland!" Jake moaned.

"You had it coming, young man," I reminded him.

"Enjoy the sloppy joes! Hope you don't burp soap bubbles," Rose teased him.

"You'd love that, sis!" Jake said giving her a smirk.

"Yes I would! Dad, can I have another bar of that soap to grate over the top of his food?" Rose teased.

"JASPER! You need to do another chorus!" I called out to Jazz.

"Coming Papa," Jazz yelled and began strumming the wounded guitar again.

"Get out of the way," Jake said shoving Rose to the side and running out of the study.

"Hey, ladies first," Rose said pulling him back and getting in front of him.

"Yeah, well when a lady comes in, she can go first," Jake said shoving her to the side again, "Get out of the way, he's coming," Jake said hearing Jasper's strumming.

"Okay, just this once, I'll give, come on…" Rose said as they both took off down the stairs...

**The Next Morning:**

I came downstairs and was running just a little behind and I kissed Esme goodbye and said hello and goodbye to my brood who were either in the kitchen or living room. I raced out to my car and opened the garage door and backed out. I drove down the drive and came to the main road and turned out to head for the hospital. I turned the radio on to listen to the classical music station and was given a morning treat. Blaring out of my speakers was Jasper choking out those two songs, "Home on the Range" and "Dixie". Yep, it was just as bad as yesterday. I tried to change stations, but those sneaky, clever children somehow rigged a CD to play instead. It sounded like it was coming from the trunk. I tried turning the radio off but it did nothing. The songs were still blaring out full blast! Somehow they fixed it so that turning the radio on, engaged the CD player, but wouldn't turn it off. Leave it to the kids these days!

I pulled over and got out and opened the trunk ready to disable this racket but when I opened the trunk, there was no CD player and no CD. I could still hear the music. Those little snots somehow stuck the CD player under my car, which I could not get to without getting my clothes dirty! Not only that, but the CD played itself over and over again! This has Emmett written all over it. He's the one who usually installs the sound systems with Rosalie's expert help. I stood there and cursed myself for getting tricked by my clever little foursome. All I could do was grin and bear it all the way to the hospital. With our sensitive hearing, I couldn't even block it out. Only turning the car off would stop the sound from accosting me. The day went by and finally it was time to go home. I started the car and was greeted to that horrid singing again. I had forgotten about it throughout the day. I had to endure it all the way home. Arriving in my garage, I turned the car off and made my way into the kitchen. As I entered, Esme who was trying to hide her grin, greeted me. I put my bag down and turned toward the living room and walked to the stairs and stopped and put my hands on my hips as I faced the funny foursome who were laughing their heads off at me.

"Proud of yourselves?" I asked glaring at them.

"Yes we are Daddy Vamp! You had it coming!" Jake said as they all burst out laughing. The others came out from the downstairs study. Seth wasn't home yet, but Leah, Edward, Bella and Alice came out to join their siblings.

"They really got you didn't they dad?" Edward said clapping me on the shoulder.

"Smart alecs!" I said walking up the stairs.

"Wait Papa," Jasper said. I turned around to see what he wanted. "Here, we had Edward record one of his piano compositions on this disc for you. We thought you could go to your study and lay on the couch and let it calm you down," Jazz said holding out the CD.

"Why thank you. That was very thoughtful of you. What is the piece, Edward?" I asked.

"I recorded DeBussy's "Clair de lune" Dad. I know it's one of your favorites," Edward said.

"I appreciate that son. Looking to the others, I said, "Okay, you redeemed yourselves!"

"Whew! I thought we were all gonna get it," Emmett said acting like he was wiping his forehead.

I walked into my study and put the CD in my player and lay down on my couch with my arm over my eyes to try to relax. Edward's beautiful and graceful number began playing and soothing my nerves. I was wishing I could drift off and take a nap, but that wish didn't last long. Blasting out from the speakers at an ear-shattering volume, was yodeling music! I was so startled, I yelled out and fell off the couch! It was like being in the Swiss Alps.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Pops fell off the couch! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Emmett shouted laughing his butt off. He heard the thud from my fall.

I couldn't get to the CD player fast enough. I pushed 'Stop' and the yodeling songs still blasted out loudly. They rigged another CD player in here somewhere and I couldn't take the time to look for it since it was so loud. All I wanted to do was get out of the room away from this racket. I then opened my study door and went to the railing and looked at those 4 little saboteurs and the others were all openly howling and laughing!

"Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper!" I said as I started down the stairs.

"Uh oh!" The four of them exclaimed. They got up and hurried to the front door.

"Hey Papa, I can yodel and play my guitar for you!" Jazz said picking up his guitar by the door where the four of them had stopped to look back at me.

"HERE I COME!" I said as I flashed toward them. They flashed out the door and took off and I was hot on their tails!

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review! **

**_A/N: If anyone is into yodeling, sorry for the jab...it's just vampires can't seem to tolerate the yodeling with their sensitive ears! _ **


	37. Chapter 37 -- Bella's Submission

**Chapter 37 – Bella's Submission**

**Carlisle:**

It's been a few days since our little music jokes and now it is the weekend again. The children are all still grounded and I am not relinquishing their grounding just yet. At times it gets a little tense with everyone around but all I have to do is walk in the room and whatever was going on, suddenly stops. I was working on papers again in my study when a soft knock rapped against my door. I instantly zeroed in on the scent and realized it was Edward and Bella. Wondering what could warrant a private visit by the two of them to my office made me a little unnerved. Had Bella disobeyed me again, surely this isn't a social call, not in my study. Usually my children avoid my study at all costs especially when I am occupying it.

"Come in, Edward and Bella…to what do I owe this visit?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing's wrong Dad. Bella just wants to talk to you about something," Edward explained.

"Of course. What is it, sweetheart?" I asked Bella. She seemed very nervous and uneasy. Edward said nothing was wrong, and I was hoping he was right. I didn't want to think what Bella could have gotten herself into now. "Please, both of you sit down," I offered motioning to the chairs and giving them my full attention. Bella sat down nervously and still held onto Edward's hand while biting her lip and nervously held back.

"Go ahead, Bella, tell Dad," Edward coaxed.

"Are you in trouble again, young lady?" I asked hoping this would spark her into telling me what was on her mind.

"NO! No Dad, I didn't do anything, honest," Bella replied. She seemed anxious to make it clear to me she was not the problem.

"Bella, what do you want to say?" I asked again.

"Um…I…uh…well I want to…to…uh…" Bella hesitated.

"Bella, just say it sweetie," I coaxed her again.

"Dad…I um…I want to…um…I want to submit to you," Bella said. Having finally said what she wanted, Bella quickly looked at me with a hopeful expression. She seemed ready to jump out of her skin.

"Bella, that makes me very proud to hear that, I usually like all of my newborn children to wait at least a year before submitting to me. You don't have to do it yet. Please feel free to take your time, sweetie," I suggested to her.

"No! No Dad! I want to do it now. It's my decision Dad. I want this and this is not Edward's doing either," Bella stated.

"I told her you usually want us to wait the year out, but she wants to do it now, Dad," Edward answered.

"It's just…why should I wait? You're already my parents; in fact you were before we got married. I answered to you then and that's not changing at all. It just seems natural to call you mom and dad and when I do something wrong, I know who I have to face, man do I know, so why wait?" Bella reasoned.

"Dad, it's not like Bella is going to change her mind. She's going to do it eventually, why not let her do it and get it over with," Edward suggested.

"I just don't like rushing it. We had to rush her transformation because Aro butted in and I would just rather you wait and give it more thought," I replied.

"How much can I think about it? Come on Dad, what is waiting a year going to change?" Bella asked.

_I had to admit, I couldn't see a reason to put it off. Bella was already a member of the family and now a vampire. She's my daughter and Edward's wife. She certainly isn't going anywhere, but there's Charlie to consider, no I want her to wait. _

"Bella, I just would feel better waiting. You have Charlie to consider also," I added.

"What has Charlie got to do with this? It's not like he knows or could stop me. I thought you wanted me to submit to you as my Coven Leader. I want to feel like I totally belong. I'm part of the Coven already. Please Dad?" Bella said longingly.

"Well, maybe we should think on it tonight before we make any rash decisions," I suggested hoping to gain some time.

"Rash decisions? It's not a rash decision. I already knew I would submit to you before we got married, even before. I always wanted to be a member of the Coven, remember?" Bella said growing angry.

"Watch your tone with me, my little newborn," I warned her.

"You're sure ready to call me on the carpet if I give you even the slightest bit of attitude, but you don't want me to submit to you yet? That doesn't make sense, and if there is one thing about you Dad, you always make sense," Bella bargained. "So what, I'm not good enough for you now? Why don't you give me a test to see if I'm worthy or not, Mr. Coven Leader!" Bella said then stuck her tongue out at me.

"Bella! NO!" Edward cautioned me.

"That's enough of your attitude young lady. Come over here," I called to her.

Bella angrily walked over to me with her arms crossed and with a pout on her face. She stood right in front of me glaring at me now and just daring me to slap her. I opened my desk drawer and pulled out the scotch tape. I pulled a large piece of tape out and tore it off. I then walked toward her with the tape. She opened her eyes in disbelief as I held the tape up in front of her lips.

"Close your lips and roll them inward," I instructed her. She did so and I stuck the tape across her mouth. "Since you can't keep your tongue in your mouth, I will help you by taping it shut. You leave it on until I say you can take it off."

I then sat at my desk and pointed to the floor next to my right side. She moved to where I pointed. "You stand here facing me so I can see that you keep the tape on until I say otherwise," I said to her.

Bella stood there looking at me with a look that now suggested she would show me a thing or two. She smirked at me and forced her tongue between her lips and licked the scotch tape. The venom in her mouth instantly dissolved it. She then threw her head back and goaded me, "Oops, tape came off!"

"Oh no," Edward said glumly putting his hand to his face covering his eyes.

I backed my chair out and tapped my right knee, "over!" I said to Bella. She immediately protested.

"Oh no, not this again," Bella complained. She laid herself over my lap and situated herself and became still.

"Alright missy, 30 minutes over my knee," I sentenced her.

"Aww, come on Dad! You know I hate this, it's stupid and boring," Bella informed me.

"Precisely why it is a great punishment for you. Now you have 45 minutes," I told her.

"Uugghh! This sucks! Sucks big time Carlisle!" Bella yelled to me.

That was enough of her antics. SMACK! I landed 6 hard smacks to her bottom alternating sides. She was kicking her feet and yelping with each one.

"OOWW! OOOWWW! Dad that hurts!" Bella yelped again.

"So, it's 'Dad' now?" I asked landing 2 very hard SMACKS to her backside.

"OOOWW! Ouch! Okay, okay, I learned my lesson! Sorry Dad," Bella apologized.

"This is not the way to convince me to allow you to submit to me, young lady. If anything, it proves my point. Your emotions and hormones are still raging and you are still going through the effects of the transformation. This is why I prefer you wait the year out," I said to her.

"Dad, please! I want to submit to you and be a full member of the Coven. I still feel like I don't quite belong yet, please let me do this. I'm sorry for the way I've acted," Bella asked again.

"All I can promise you is I'll think about it. I let you know my decision in a few days," I informed her.

"Really? Thanks Dad! I'll be on my best behavior," Bella promised.

"Yes, that remains to be seen! By the way, you now bought yourself an entire hour over my knee for your antics! So I suggest you take that time to get yourself under control and straighten up, little lady!" I scolded her.

"Yes, Dad," Bella answered.

"Edward, you need to leave us, Bella's being punished and once again needs to learn another lesson," I said to him.

"Okay, sorry about this, Dad," Edward said.

"No problem, son. Like I've said, I've been down this road before," I said grinning at him.

"Yeah, I remember my first year and then Mom, Rosalie and Emmett. Bella, my love, between the four of us, none of us ever got the better of Dad throughout our first year. Believe me, Emmett really pushed it with Dad, but Dad gave him a hand and explained to him the error of his ways, literally with his hand if you know what I mean. See you in an hour," Edward said shaking his head as he left.

"You might want to take your mate's advice and make it easy on yourself. You'll find yourself in this position every time if you keep defying me Bella," I said to her.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. It's harder for me to control my rebellious streak since the transformation, it seems to just take over and I can't stop it," Bella explained.

"It's the transformation process, it takes a while for your system to get back to normal and settle down. Like I told you, your emotions and hormones are all over the place during this time. You just have to give it time. I suggest you try to remember that to save yourself this added embarrassment." I said trying to persuade her.

"Do I really have to stay here an hour?" Bella asked.

"Yes, young lady, you do! A punishment is a punishment and you once again earned this. Make yourself comfortable, we have an hour to spend together, though I would have preferred a different seating arrangement," I said lightly swatting her.

"How about I get up and we can make that happen?" Bella giggled acting like she was getting up.

"NO, you don't, plant yourself right back down there. I've been around long enough to know all the tricks!" I said to her.

"Gee-zer!" Emmett yelled out.

"Emmett Cullen, you will back my car out and wash it inside and out, young man, get to it!" I ordered.

"Aww Pops!" Emmett complained trudging down the steps.

Jake, Leah, Seth and Rosalie were outside already. They laughed when they heard about Emmett's blunder. Edward, Alice and Jasper joined them.

"Man, how long is the grounding going to be. I'm so bored, I'm even considering phasing into a wolf and letting Rose Hips brush my beautiful fur and mane," Jake said teasing Rosalie.

"You don't have a mane you lion wannabe!" Rosalie taunted. "More like dryer lint!"

"Yeah, you wish your hair was as luxurious as mine," Jake said laughing.

"Hey, here comes Mom. Looks like she wants us," Seth said seeing Esme coming out the door toward them.

"Aw man, now we'll have to do more chores. We should have made a break while we had the chance," Jake said.

"I heard that Jacob! You're still grounded so that means you are at my disposal. Rose and Alice, I want the windows in the house cleaned inside and out. Jake and Jasper, mow the lawn. Seth and Edward, you do the raking. When Emmett is finished, he will help also. Leah, the floors need to be swept and the carpets vacuumed. Where's Bella?" Esme asked.

"Over dad's knee for an hour," Edward answered.

"Oh dear, she got in trouble again?" Esme asked.

"Yep, she stuck her tongue out and pushed the limits again, so dad has her over his knee for an hour. She hates that," Edward said.

"The rest of you get busy and I'm going to inspect the work." Esme ordered.

"I hate mowing the grass. Why don't we buy a bunch of goats and they can keep the grass mowed for us. They eat anything," Jake suggested to Jasper.

"That wouldn't work. The goats wouldn't last long!" Jasper said smirking

"Why not?" Jake asked.

"That would be like kids going to candy store for us. Goat s'mores!" Jasper said licking his lips.

"Ugh! Now I can never eat s'mores again…thanks a lot Jasper!" Jake said with disgust.

**A week later:**

**Carlisle:**

After careful consideration, I decided to allow Bella to submit to me. It makes sense, she isn't going anywhere and she is my daughter and part of the family already. Even my wolf children have submitted to me through Jacob. I can understand her wanting to feel like she truly belongs. It's not that I didn't want her to submit, I just didn't want her to do it, just because she knew she would have to eventually. There is a lot to consider in submitting to the Coven Leader and I don't want Bella to take this step lightly. I will call her in to talk it over with her and explain what exactly it entails. This way, the Coven is complete with Bella and she will feel like a full member of the family and Coven. I can't say that without smiling. With Bella's submission, my family and Coven is now what I always wanted it to be, my family, full and whole, based on love and respect for all of us. My wish is finally being granted and I now feel content, fulfilled and extremely grateful for this incredible gift. When I was first turned, I could only see death for myself, but now I see life…and for the first time…love, contentment and unimaginable joy…

I heard a knock at my door and knew that Edward had heard my silent request to bring Bella to my study. I took an unneeded deep breath and told them to come in. Edward opened the door and allowed Bella to enter. She had a hopeful look on her face as she silently stood in front of my desk waiting for me to say the words she wanted to hear.

"Bella, I've thought this over thoroughly and I've decided that if you wish to still submit to me as your Coven Leader, I would most honorably accept it," I informed her. Bella's face lit up as she let out a squeal of happiness and ran over to me, flung her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Dad! I'm so happy, when can I do it?" She asked pulling back and looking into my proud face.

"Anytime you wish," I announced to her. "However, I want to talk to you first about what this will mean for you."

"Okay, can we talk now?" Bella asked.

"Yes, have a seat. Edward you are welcome to stay if it is alright with Bella," I said to him.

"He can stay, Dad!" Bella said excitedly as she sat down in the chair in front of my desk and grabbed onto Edward's arm pulling him down into the chair next to her. "Come on Edward, sit down!"

"Bella, as you know, as vampires we are known as the Olympic Coven since we live in the Olympic, Washington area. I am the leader of the Coven since it began with me when I turned Edward, then Esme and down the line. Being the Coven Leader means I make the rules and they are to be obeyed without question and I set the tone of the family as in how we live, as vegetarian vampires. If you are a member of my Coven, you must follow the rules and live as we do. We only drink animal blood, never a human. Sometimes an incident might occur with one of us maybe losing control and an accident happens. You will not be cast out because everyone makes mistakes. We have been down that road before. I would never do that to anyone in my family. There is always forgiveness waiting. Just come to me and let me know and we will deal with it. Make sure you come to me for anything you are unsure of." I explained to her.

"Yes, you need to tell us if anything ever happens that you cannot control. Don't be afraid to tell dad or me, we need to know so that we can protect everyone in the family. Sometimes we need to move and start over, but it will turn out alright," Edward added.

"Yes, I heard about some of the times you had to move. I'll try my best to obey the rules, dad," Bella said.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetheart. Another thing, once you submit to me as your Coven Leader, that is it. That lasts forever, you cannot leave the Coven without my permission and you can never break the bond between us. You will submit to my authority and abide by my rules without questions. In other Covens, if you break the rules, you are severely punished. Arms and limbs are usually torn off for a while then reattached. It is a very painful process and one that sickens me. I treat my Coven as my family. Even though I am the Coven Leader, in my mind, the Coven Leader and my role as your father and patriarch of the family are one and the same. The Coven Leader has to be in place because of the Volturi. They insist on it. I am also over all the Covens in this country. I can override the Coven Leaders if I feel it necessary. This has been set up to satisfy the Volturi also. So the same rules apply with the Coven as with our family, Bella. Break the rules and you answer to me and you will suffer the consequences as you well know," I explained further.

"What do I have to do to submit to you?" Bella asked curiously.

"Basically you have to kneel before me and submit yourself to my authority. I have something I have everyone say as they kneel before me. I'd rather not require my family to do this, but with Aro looking over everyone's shoulders, why take the risk. One thing you do need to know, if ever you do anything that would require me to act as the Coven Leader and make you submit to me, you will do it at once and drop to your knees and kneel before me and also bend forward and bow your head on the ground and you will stay in that position until I give you permission to get up. The Volturi also requires this act of submission. If I give that order to submit, you better do it right away and not give me any backtalk. You've seen Jake and Seth do this in wolf form, but if they were in human form, they would have to do it this way also. That 'submit' order is law and it is to be obeyed immediately and you will honor this requirement or you will be punished. Understood young lady?" I asked.

"Y-yes sir. That's a little scary, I-I hope that never happens," Bella said a little unnerved.

"So do I, but if it needs to happen, I assure you, it will," I informed her.

"Yikes, my butt is tingling just thinking of it," Bella said timidly. "I bet that would be a strapping if the submit order was ignored."

"Yes it would! Bella, don't you ever make me give that order to you and if I have to, you better submit to me or you and the strap will become very well acquainted, young lady," I said to her with a stern look.

"So when can we do this?" Bella asked.

"I would like for you to take a week and think over all what we have just discussed and give yourself some time to mull it all over. After that we can decide when you want to do it," I suggested to her. "Whenever you are ready, just let me know."

"Okay, how about right now?" Bella asked with eagerness.

"Now? What about taking some time to think it all over?" I asked her.

"What's there to think over? I'm not going to change my mind and I'm not going anywhere, why waste all this time just for me to say I thought about it and I still want to go through with it? You know what my answer is going to be, so let's stop fooling around and wasting time and get it over with," Bella replied.

"You watch your tone with me young lady or you will be submitting to me with a sore bottom," I warned her.

"Pffft, that's nothing new! Come on dad, I'm tired of messing around with this. I want to submit to you and be a full member of the coven and I'm tired of waiting around for it to happen. I don't need to think about it, next you'll be having me write an essay on: 'What it means to join the Cullen Coven.' Don't even think about it, father dear, because I'm not writing it!" Bella said quickly realizing it could happen.

"That's such a great idea…" I said acting like I was in deep thought.

"NO! I'm not writing the stupid thing! Get off your high horse dad and let me do this. You're wasting enough of my time with your hee-hawing around," Bella said sarcastically to me.

"Isabella Marie…" I said through my teeth and taking a step toward her.

"No…wait Dad…I-I'm sorry…it's my transformation hormones kicking in again…please, I-I didn't mean it…I-I just want this so bad, Dad! I've wanted all of this ever since meeting Edward. I finally found where I belong, here with all of you. I have a family now and I love it and I never want to give it up. I've thought of you as my father practically since first meeting you. I love Charlie and Renee, but they never have been parents to me. You have, you and Mom both have. When I think of my parents, I think you of you and Mom first and then I almost have to remember about Charlie and Renee. See Dad, I don't have to think about what I'm going to do, I've already done it and I want it official. So please, don't make me wait anymore. I want this so bad I can taste it. I'd submit to you a thousand times over without blinking an eye because I know it's right and I already think of you as my father and all I need to do to have everything I've always wanted, is to submit to my Coven Leader and father officially. Please!" Bella said in all sincerity.

"Bella, that was from your heart. Thank you. I hope you know I feel the same way about you. From the moment I met you in the hospital that first time, I knew you would be my daughter and part of my family. So yes Bella, I would be honored to have you submit to me as your coven leader," I said to her.

I opened my arms and she smiled and ran into them. I enveloped her in a loving embrace and held her tight. I drew her in closer and tighter and whispered in her ear, "Thank you Bella!" I then kissed her forehead and looked at Edward. He smiled and looked proudly on the scene in front of him. "This is what I wanted to hear. You're submitting to me from the heart, not because you have to. You may submit to me whenever you like," I said to her.

Drawing back from me she happily looked up at me. "You mean like, now?"

"If you want," I said.

"Tell me what I have to do," she said anxiously.

"First you have to kneel in front of me and tell me in your own words you submit to me as your Coven Leader and that you will obey me without question," I instructed her. "This is the method I've used since Edward. I would rather you just use it as a guide and put it in your own words."

Bella knelt down in front of me with Edward standing a little behind her. She read over the words on the sheet of paper I handed her and I could tell she was rehearsing it in her own words in her head. I waited until she looked up.

"Ready?" I asked. She shook her head yes. "Then let's proceed."

"Dad, I submit to you and accept you as my Coven Leader. I will obey you and do as you say, without question. I will live as a vegetarian vampire and never drink from a human or take a human life. I will follow the rules you set out for our family and protect the members of this family by never revealing that we are vampires to any humans and stay out of the sunlight when in the presence of humans and do my best not to bring suspicion or do anything foolish to endanger the secrets and safety of our family. I will do this to the best of my ability and inform you immediately if something goes wrong or if I err in judgment. I fully accept your authority over me and I will accept any punishment you deem necessary when I disobey or break any of the rules. I do this freely and willingly, so help me, God. Please accept me as a member of your Coven."

"Bow down to me, Bella and fully submit to me," I said with authority.

"I submit to you, Dad!"

I stood there making her stay in that position for a minute or two before walking forward to right in front of her. Looking down at her with pride and love, I raised my hand above her and brought it down delivering two hard SMACKS to her backside.

"OOOWW! OOOWWW!" Bella yelped.

"One was for smarting off to me earlier and the other was to remind you that this life is not always easy and there will be hardships and you will make mistakes and have to accept punishment when you do. You are now a member of my Coven and my bond with you cannot be broken. I will love and protect you as my daughter as long as I exist. That is my commitment to you." I promised her. "You may get up, now Bella, my daughter."

Bella got up and looked at me and smiled. She then did the same to Edward. "Is that it? Do I belong to the Coven now?"

"Yes! You are now a member of the Cullen Coven," I said holding my arms out to her. She flung herself into them and hugged me again.

"Thanks Dad! I love you!" She said happily.

"I love you too, Bella!" I said.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but I have to rub my butt! Man that stings," she said pulling away and trying to rub the sting out.

"You had it coming, little lady and you know with your past record, you will be feeling more of them in the future," I said chuckling.

"Yeah, I knew that was coming! Figures submitting would involve a smack!" She said smirking. She and Edward hugged and kissed. You could see he was proud of her.

"I didn't want to tell you ahead of time that Dad was going to smack you as part of the submission ritual," Edward said laughing. "I thought it best to let you find out for yourself."

"Gee, thanks," she said to him.

"Edward, take Bella downstairs and have the entire family meet in the living room. I will be down there in a minute," I instructed him. They left to do as I said. I gathered the things I needed and headed down to address my family.

**In the Living Room:**

**Carlisle:**

I made my way down the stairs carrying my little box of treasures. The entire family was sitting before me. All of the couples were sitting together and Leah, Seth and Jake were on one of the couches next to Esme. They all looked at the box I had in my hand. I could tell they were all curious and looked between each other sharing wondering glances. I put the box down on the coffee table and stood to address my family.

"I'm sure all of you know this already but just to make it official, I want everyone here to know that Bella has submitted to me as her Coven Leader and now is an official member of the Coven. Now all of us belong to the Cullen Coven otherwise known as the Olympic Coven. All of you in turn have submitted to me as your Leader and it is a role I take very seriously and I am proud to have. You know this Coven is run differently from others and we all strive to follow the rules and abide by them. We are to help each other when we are weak and if the rules are broken, you must come and inform me and we will deal with things accordingly as I see fit. All of you know this already but I am just reinforcing the rules for Bella's sake. My role as Coven Leader and your father are the same in my eyes and I only use the Coven Leader role when I have to or if I need to establish a new rule. However, if I give the order to submit, it is to be obeyed immediately and if not consequences will follow. If I give the order to submit and you refuse to obey, you will face me in my study and become acquainted with the strap that Aro sent to me. Is that clear?" I asked my now nervous brood in front of me.

"Yes sir, Yes dad, Hear ya, Pops, etc." Came from all of them.

"Good, I hope I never have to give that order to any of you or apply the strap to you. It is not something I am comfortable doing, but that order is never to be disobeyed. So please don't put me in that position. Also, as I'm sure you are curious, I have something for all of you," I said to them opening the box.

"What is it Pops? You're killing me, show us what it is," Emmett said acting like a kid.

"What are you, 6 years old at Christmas?" Jake asked teasing Emmett.

"Shut up, wolf bro, you're dying to find out too," Emmett came back.

"Well yeah, but I'm not chomping at the bit like you, Emmy boy," Jake teased.

"Let me satisfy your curiosity. I had our Cullen Crest changed and added a Wolf head to it to include our wolf children as part of the family and Coven and to signify our unity with the wolves," I informed them.

I held the new crest up to show them. I began passing out their individual crests as they all wear them. I now included one for Bella. I had it for a while but was waiting to show them the changes until she submitted to me. They all looked at them and were pointing out the change. They seemed pleased.

"Wow, cool!" Leah said looking at hers with a smile. "I like it! Thanks Dad, for including us."

"It's only right, you are our family now and my children, so you need to be represented in the crest also," I said to her.

"Cool daddy vamp, that was really thoughtful," Jake said.

"I like it, I'm putting mine on right now. Thanks dad!" Seth said happily.

"Ha, you should have included a mouth on it for Bella, Pops," Emmett said laughing.

"Yeah, like you're an angel," Bella came back at him.

"Should have put an empty head on it for Emmett," Jasper said laughing.

"Listen 5 strings, he should've put a broken music note on it for that rendition of 'Home on the Range' you murdered the other night," Emmett said then singing and strumming like Jazz did. That got everyone laughing.

"Hey, don't get him started on that torture again," Jake said. "My hearing still hasn't recovered after that wailing. Feel free to make another CD for daddy vamp's car though," Jake said laughing.

I shot him a warning look. "Jacob, you better stop while you're ahead, young man," I warned him.

"Just say the word Papa and I'll begin my serenade again," Jazz said smirking.

"NO! You're right daddy vamp, I should shut up," Jake said quickly.

"Jasper, I believe you just gave me an idea for a punishment. The perpetrator will have to sit and listen to you perform your two favorite songs including all the verses and chorus. I think that will work out just fine," I said with a satisfied look.

"You know, he'd do it too," Jake said to Emmett. "Thanks a lot daddy vamp!"

"Aww man, Pops! That's…that's child abuse!" Emmett said slapping his face with his hand.

"This is all your fault, you stupid wolfhound! I told you to destroy that guitar when you had the chance," Rosalie said angrily to Jake.

"Don't go picking on my Jazzy," Alice said to them kissing Jasper.

"I noticed you're never around when he sings, Alice," Edward said to her.

"That's not always true…" Alice said lowering her eyes and grinning.

"Yes it is, Alice and you know it," Rosalie said glaring at her.

With that, Jasper started loudly strumming his 5-string guitar to get all of their attention.

"Aww, come on Dude! That's awful!" Emmett yelled covering his ears along with everyone else.

"Stop it Jazz, you're hurting my wolf hearing," Leah said putting her hands over her ears.

"DV! Make him stop!" Jake called out.

"Enough Jasper, we have their attention. I was going to lift the grounding from all of you, but your behavior here is making me change my mind," I said to them.

"Oh please Daddy Vamp, you have to lift the grounding, I'm actually starting to enjoy going to school!" Jake said pleadingly.

"Me too, dad!" Seth added.

"Come on Pops, I need to get out and feel the freedom!" Emmett said.

"Please Dad! I want to go out with David before he breaks up with me for being grounded forever and a day," Leah begged.

"Are you all going to behave and obey your mother and I? Have you all learned your lesson?" I asked looking at all of them. I was greeted with a chorus of yeses and promises. I therefore declared the grounding was now lifted.

"Doesn't make any difference to me, I'm grounded for the next year anyway," Bella said dejected.

"Yeah, and now you submitted to DV and you really have to be grounded now," Jake rubbed in.

"Gee, you're such a pal, Jacob," Bella said to him.

"Come on Leah and Seth, let's do a perimeter run," Jake said. The three of them all went out

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all left to run into town with Emmett yelling "Freedom" out the car window down the whole length of the drive to the road.

Bella and Edward went to their room and Esme and I were finally alone.

"I'm glad you lifted their grounding, Carlisle, but I will miss my extra hands around the house," Esme said to me.

"They are always at your disposal my love. Besides, it does them good to help out around the house. I just hope we have some peace and quiet for a while. Maybe with Bella submitting to me, she will be able to get through her newborn year with a little more stamina," I said.

Esme then nudged me and then winked at me. I knew she had something up her sleeve. She began speaking very loudly so that Edward and Bella could hear.

"Carlisle darling, how about you put some music on and we dance the tango?" Esme asked loudly.

"Why, what a splendid idea, my love, I'll get the CD," I said loudly also.

Immediately Edward and Bella came running down the stairs. They both had a look of disbelief on their faces, that or horror! I almost laughed out loud at them.

"You know, if you want some time alone, all you have to do is ask. You don't have to torture us and mar us for life with that image or that type of music and dance! Give us a break, will ya?" Edward said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't know anyone even did that kind of dance," Bella said looking at both of us with a strange look.

"We'll go to our cottage and you guys take your time. Let me know when we should come back," Edward said pulling Bella by the arm to the back door.

"But Edward, my baby boy, don't you and Bella want to dance with us?" Esme asked him barely able to keep from laughing out loud.

Edward stopped dead in his tracks and without turning around, just shook his head and shivered, and then continued out the door. Bella looked back at us with her mouth open and rolled her eyes. Esme and I couldn't hold our laughter in any longer and we both laughed out loud at them.

Bella then shoved Edward forward and said, "Hurry up before they start dancing…"

They both flashed out of the house as we both almost fell over laughing at them…

**To be Continued…**

**Reviews are welcome…**


	38. Chapter 38 -- The Visit

**Chapter 38 – The Visit**

**Carlisle:**

It was the weekend and we were all enjoying time at home. It was a beautiful spring day in Forks and for once, it wasn't raining. We had planned to spend the day outside since it is so rare here in this part of the country to have a sunny day. Since we are at home, we don't have to worry about being out in the sun and shimmering. Rosalie was sitting out on the lawn in a chaise lounge chair reading a magazine. Alice and Jasper went to their alone spot to spend time together. Bella and Esme were working in the garden and Leah was with Jake and Seth who were doing a perimeter run around the property. They were phased into wolves. Edward, and Emmett were playing catch with a baseball to see who could throw it the hardest. I was reading a book on the porch.

Jake, Seth and Leah came bounding back into the yard from their run. I could see Jake had something in his mouth and was mentally communicating something to both Seth and Leah. Seth ran over and grabbed the other end of the item in Jake's mouth and they were romping on the ground and playing tug-of-war with whatever Jake had, trying to see who could hold onto it the longest. Leah looked like she said something to them and trotted off to where she could phase back into human form and dress in private. For once everyone seemed content as I enjoyed my book.

**Jacob:**

We had just completed our perimeter run and arriving back at our yard, I stopped to dig something up I had buried before we left. I snuck into Daddy Vamp's study and stole that vicious strap he used on Bella, Rosalie and Alice. I decided it was time for that horrid thing to disappear. Just like that interfering Aro to send something like that to Daddy Vamp, and he would use it! Since it was only a matter of time before I would feel it across my rump, I decided to make it go away, wolf style! I telepathically told Seth and Leah to see which one of us was the strongest as we tried to rip it. It made a good chew toy anyway! Leah wanted no part in it. We both teased her as she trotted off.

"You trot like a girl!" I teased her. She responded by sticking her snout in the air and running off to her spot where she kept her change of clothes.

Seth was all for it as he grabbed the other end and we began a sparring match. We were both growling and pulling and grabbing hard on the strip of leather. This was some tough leather to withstand our bites to it. We each shook our ends trying to get it away from the other. We were going at it good and then I got another idea. I was going to make my way over and knock the lawn chair Miss Snoot was laying in reading her stupid magazine. I began moving and pulling Seth toward Rosalie. We were low to the ground and Seth went down on his belly and I managed to get a good yank on my end and pulled him along with ease as I got right next to Rosalie in the chair and backed up into it knocking it hard with my back-end. My tail went right in her face. Mission accomplished!

"AAWWW! You miserable hound! Get your shaggy tail out of my face, you mongrel!" She yelled at me and yanked my tail.

"Yipe!" I yelped. That got daddy vamp's attention.

"Rosalie, don't hurt the wolves!" Daddy Vamp warned. Ha ha, she got in trouble.

"Figures you'd take up for them!" Rosalie snorted.

Leah came back dressed and walked over to us. "Stop aggravating her, you two idiots!"

Seth and I just growled at her. I then walked behind Rosalie and turned my rear to the back of her chair, lifted my tail, and was lucky enough to fire a fart right at her. It didn't take long for the aroma to reach her.

"Oh yuk! You filthy, inconsiderate sack of fur! Get away with your smelly ass!" Rosalie shouted. Both Seth and I were rolling on the ground in sheer delight.

"Rosalie, watch your language, young lady!" Daddy Vamp said to her.

"Dad! He farted at me and it's lingering. Get him away from me or I'm shaving his tail!" Rosalie threatened.

"Jacob! That was not nice, now behave or your tail is going to be bare!" Daddy Vamp warned.

I responded to that by turning and kicking up grass and dirt right at Rosalie! She was not happy.

"Dad, look what he's doing! Now he's got me all filthy! Stupid mutt," Rose complained again.

"Jacob, if I have to get up and come over there mister, you are in for it! Now let your sister alone!" Daddy Vamp scolded me.

We went back to our new chew toy and finally we were tough enough that we broke it in two. Good! Now it's broke and it won't be smacking our butts. Seth looked down at it and realized what it was. He backed up and looked scared. He mentally communicated to me: "Are you crazy! This is dad's strap! You took it out of his office and we destroyed it! He's going to tan our hides! He warned me if I ever stole anything from him again I would get the belt. You're not pinning this on me; you did this. I didn't know what it was and you better take the blame when you get caught. I promised him I'd never take anything from him. You better tell him what YOU did, Jacob! Alpha or not, I'm not getting blamed for this," Seth said fearfully.

"Calm down, Seth. I'll tell Daddy Vamp it was me. You won't get in trouble for this, I promise. I got your back on this one," I said telepathically to him.

"You better mean that Jake cause I don't want to get it from Dad again. Boy, are you gonna get it when he finds out," Seth warned.

I grabbed both pieces of the strap and began chewing the hell out of both of them. Seth ran to his clothes hide-out and phased back to human form and came back clothed. He looked at me and shook his head. He went over by Bella and Mom. Leah was over there talking to them also. I was chewing on the leather strips that I had shredded and was tossing them in the air. One of them went flying and landed right onto Daddy Vamp's book. Oh no, I hope he doesn't figure out what it is.

**Carlisle:**

I could hear Jake chomping on something and looked up to see him tossing pieces of it in the air as I went back to my book. As long as they're not fighting, I don't care what he's doing. I found my place on the page and began reading again when a chunk of something landed right in the middle of the page.

"Jacob, watch what you're doing. What are chewing on? What is this?" I said out loud as I picked the foreign object up. It looked like a strip of leather. I turned it around in my hand, trying to figure out where I had seen this before. "What is this, Jacob? Where did this come from…JACOB CULLEN! Is this my strap from Aro, young man?" I yelled to him realizing what it was. I looked over at him and he was now backing away toward the woods.

"You stay right there young man!" I ordered him. I slammed my book down and went down the steps.

"You stupid wolf brain! Now you did it! You're gonna get it good, now! Ha ha ha!" Rosalie teased.

I made my way over to him but stopped where Rosalie was reading her magazine. "Rosalie, give me that magazine," I said to her holding my hand out.

"Da-ad! I'm reading it!" Rosalie protested.

"I'll give it back to you in a minute," I said taking it from her. I began rolling it up and making my way over to my naughty wolf son.

"But I was just at a good part…oh, I see what you need it for! Go ahead dad, use it with vigor!" Rosalie said.

"I intend to," I said to her. Jake stopped backing up and now lowered his head and his body in submission to me, as he knew what was coming.

"Jake's gonna get his tail whipped! Jake's gonna get his tail whipped!" Rosalie sing-songed taunting him. This drew everyone else's attention as all eyes were on Jacob and me.

When I got to him he put his head down and was whimpering. I grabbed him by his ear and pulled him up and began dragging him by his ear over to a tree stump. I put my left foot on the stump, reached down and hoisted Jake in wolf form over my bent knee. I put his backside on the top of my thigh and his two front feet were on the ground below. His back legs were sticking out behind him and his tail was between his legs. The others were laughing. It was a funny sight. I then lifted up his tail and began whacking his back-end with the rolled up magazine. Emmett and Edward were almost doubled over in laughter. I could hear them carrying on along with Leah, Esme and Bella. Rosalie was in her glory with Jake getting a public whacking, in wolf form at that.

"Ha ha ha! Pops is tanning a wolf hide! Listen to Jake yipping and yelping. Hey, that could be a song! 'A Yippin' and a yelpin' with Jake'…ha ha…where's Jazz when you need him?" Emmett laughed. "He could make that sound good with the way he was torturing those songs the other day," Emmett laughed.

"Are you saying Jazz sings like a hurt wolf?" Edward asked laughing.

"Actually, Jake sounds better and is more in tune," Emmett said laughing. That got the rest of them laughing also. "For just using a magazine, Jake is doing a lot of yelping," Emmett added.

"Are you kidding, Dad can make a piece of paper feel like a switch," Edward suggested.

"You got that right, bro! Jake is feeling the burn," Emmett said touching his backside with his finger and making a 'sizzling' noise.

"I'll say! I'm not positive, but I think he is swearing in wolf-speak!" Edward laughed. "I can't believe Dad lifted his tail and he's whacking his wolf butt. That's the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

"Yipe! Yipe! Hoowwlll! Wince…wince…yipe…yipe…howllll…yipe" Jake yelped.

"This is just the beginning, young man! When you phase back to human form, you and I are going to have this same conversation in my study," I informed him.

Jake was yelping and yipping, but it wasn't really hurting him. He was just embarrassed and he loved playing the martyr. My cell phone was in my pocket and it began ringing. I stopped my onslaught with the magazine to grab my phone. It had stopped ringing by that time and went to voicemail. I tossed it over to Rosalie.

"Rosalie, see who that is. It may be the hospital," I instructed her.

I then went back to reading Rosalie's magazine to Jake the hard way. I heard Rosalie say something then she came over to me.

"Uh dad!" Rosalie said.

"Not now, I'm busy reading this article to Jacob," I said continuing to wallop him.

"But, dad, you need to hear this…" Rosalie said. I just ignored her and read him another paragraph or two.

"Dad, you really need to hear this," Rose said again.

"What is it, Rosalie? I'm in the middle of something here," I said as she put the phone to my ear and played the voice message. I couldn't believe my ears. "What?" I shouted.

"Told you so," Rosalie said.

I stopped and listened to it again. Same thing I thought I heard the first time, now confirmed. I played it one more time to make sure. "Oh no, this can't be," I said disgusted. Jake was still on my knee and he was twisting and growling and whimpering. "Sorry Jake, you can get up now," I said as I took my foot off the stump and eased him down. He started scooting his butt along the ground. "Stop scooting on the ground. Get up, Jake and phase back," I said to him.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Esme asked with the others in tow.

"It's a message from Aro. They are coming to check up on Bella and to see how we are all getting along with a newborn," I informed them.

Jake stopped in his tracks and turned around and began growling.

"What?" Esme asked. "You can't be serious!"

"I wish I wasn't," I answered her.

"We've had newborns before and they never came to check on us then. What is the difference now?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm thinking it has to do with Bella being a shield. Aro always had a fascination with Bella from the time she went to rescue Edward. Now since he sent Jane to make sure she was changed, I'm thinking her gift of being a shield is even more intriguing to him." I replied.

"Great, we just can't get a break with the Volturi sticking their nose in our business," Edward complained.

"Yeah, well if you wouldn't have run off to Volterra like an idiot and we would have stayed here instead of running off like you convinced us all to do when you left Bella, the Volturi would have never known about Bella and all of this," Rosalie said sarcastically to Edward.

"Shut up Rosalie and mind your own business," Edward said.

"Like you've never done anything wrong," Bella said sharply to Rosalie.

Jake came up to Rosalie, growling in her face and then slobbering on her. "Get away you stupid hound. I wish Daddy had that strap you tore up to teach you a good lesson," Rosalie said pushing Jake away. He stumbled back and then lunged at Rosalie growling and snapping his teeth at her.

"Jacob!" I yelled to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him away from Rosalie. Emmett had flashed to Rosalie also, but I got there first. Good thing I did. I held onto him to ward off anymore attacks from either sides.

"Hey bro, don't go hurting and threatening my Rosie," Emmett said

Everyone was upset. I turned to everyone and told them we needed to go in the house and discuss this. Jake went off to phase back and we were making our way toward the house when Alice and Jasper came flashing home to us.

"Daddy! They're here! I saw it in a vision. They purposely waited to send you that message until they arrived here to catch us off guard. I can't see too much in the future with the wolves around all the time. They want us to meet at the field where we play baseball because they said our house smells like a kennel with the wolves roaming free." Alice informed us.

"What! How dare they say my house smells and insult my wolf babies," Esme grumbled.

"Oh great! How many are here?" I asked.

"Just Aro, Marcus, Jane and Felix," Alice said. "I think they are just curious to see Bella since she shielded us from Jane's powers and they want to see for themselves. I don't see anymore of them," Alice said.

"I thought that might be the reason they came. It was too tempting to Aro. We might as well go and get this over with, no use putting it off," I said to my family. "Everyone be on your best behavior, especially you, Jacob! Don't act like you did here with the Volturi, young man," I warned them.

"Why Daddy Vamp, I'm hurt…I'm always on my best behavior! I'm golden!" Jake said smiling and drawing a halo over his head.

"Yeah, you're golden all right!" Edward said smirking.

"Jacob, if you act up it will be dangerous for all of us and for you when I get you home, young man," I warned him.

"Chill out, DV! It will be easier dealing with the Volturi than the Vampiress Vixen over there. I've only met Jane, what are the Volturi like?" Jake asked.

"Oh Bro, they're some crazy Dudes! Aro looks deranged and Marcus looks and sounds like he's acting in a bad Shakespearian play all the time. He's real melodramatic! Felix is a guard and you know Jane is just downright mean," Emmett explained.

"Let's get going, we don't want them here as much as they don't want to come here. Leah, Jake and Seth, stay in human form. They may feel threatened if you are in wolf form. Only phase if there is a problem," I told them. "Bella, you better throw your shield over us at all times."

"I was going to dad. Good thing you had me call Kate in Denali. She's really helped me learn how to project it out," Bella said.

We then left and headed to the field to face our visitors…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**

_**A/N: Remember, in my story there is no Renesmee and so there never was a battle between the Cullen's and the Volturi. Jake has only met Jane when she came to see that Bella was changed. The rest of the Volturi have never seen Jake, Seth and Leah, in human or wolf form and vice-versa.**_


	39. Chapter 39 -- Greeting the Guests

**Chapter 39 – Greeting the Guests**

**In the Field:**

In the field, Aro, Marcus, Jane and Felix stood waiting.

"Master, I see them coming now. I can smell those vile beasts all the way out here. Good thing we came here. The house is saturated with the stench of those filthy wild dogs. It is virtually uninhabitable," Jane explained.

"I can smell them too. How did you endure that smell during your visit, dear Jane?" Aro asked.

"It was horrendous. I couldn't wait to leave and get back home, Master," Jane answered.

"I see the wolf children must be in human form," Aro noticed.

"Yes, the darker skinned ones are the wolves. "The girl is called Leah; Jacob is the older one and then Seth. Seth and Leah are blood siblings. Jacob is the alpha of the wolves. He's despicable!" Jane informed them.

"Now, now, dear Jane, Carlisle does consider them his children," Aro pointed out.

"Carlisle always was weak," Felix contended.

"Carlisle is anything but weak, Felix. You would be best to observe him wisely," Marcus suggested to Felix.

"Yes, Master. I will be watching him closely," Felix said.

"Carlisle's coven has grown, especially with the wolves. He has children with special gifts. He has a strong coven and he needs to be considered extremely dangerous yet vulnerable," Aro declared.

"Best not to engage anything with him, brother. We are not strong enough to take him on at this time," Marcus warned Aro.

"No, no dear brother. I would never consider doing that. Carlisle has talented children and he is very powerful. We need to stay on good terms with him since he is well-respected in the vampire world. He is considered the head coven leader of all the surrounding covens and of all of his friends. He has many friends also. To take on Carlisle would mean taking on many others and we cannot risk that. He serves a very valuable purpose for us by keeping them all in line. Carlisle is a peaceful man and his friends and those of the other covens know what he expects. We need Carlisle more than he needs us, but this is our little secret, dear ones," Aro explained.

"They are close enough to hear now, Master," Jane warned.

"Yes, yes they are dear Jane, we will stop this talk for now and greet our hosts," Aro said smiling at those approaching him.

**Cullen Coven:**

"Oh goody, Janie's back!" Emmett said sarcastically.

"Man, I wish we could phase and go jump on her again," Seth said laughing.

"Don't even think about it, Jacob and Seth," I warned them.

"Always ruining our fun DV! So is that Aro in the dress?" Jake asked.

"Jacob, mind your manners young man," I warned him.

Seeing that Alice was here, Aro took special notice and delight in seeing her. He pointed in her direction and exclaimed, "Oh dear ones, Alice is here! We are so lucky, such a talent," Aro said letting out a shrill and silly laugh.

"He's the head of the Volturi with a laugh like that?" Jake asked rolling his eyes. "Yep, he's deranged all right!"

"Jacob, behave. I'm warning you, mister," I chided him again.

"You're telling me to behave and he's the one laughing like a mental patient," Jake said back to me. "Always picking on the wolves!"

"Stop it! This isn't funny or a time to joke around," I warned him again.

"Ah, dear brother, Carlisle! Such a delight and pleasure to see you again," Aro said grasping his hands and giving a smile toward me. "I see your little coven has grown, and oh, dear Bel-la! You certainly seem comfortable now that you are one of us."

"Aro, I see you are well! This certainly is a surprise and an unexpected visit," I said to him.

"Oh yes, quite unplanned. I hope this little visit isn't an inconvenience, dear brother," Aro said to me.

"Well now that you mention it, Uncle Aro, we could have used a little warning to…" Emmett started to say.

"Emmett! Mind your manners," I chastised him.

"Uncle?" Aro said confused.

"Well, you called Pops brother, so that makes you and Uncle Marcus our uncles! Hi ya, Uncks!" Emmett called out.

"Emmett, behave yourself and respect our visitors," I chided him.

"Pops?" Marcus asked.

"Hey, is he the actor?" Jake asked nudging Emmett.

"Yeah, get how he talks," Emmett said quietly to Jake. "Uh, I call him Pops, its slang for dad," Emmett explained to Marcus. Marcus just looked at Emmett and just nodded his head in understanding.

"Say, Aro is it? Where do you get an outfit like that? 'Volturi-R-Us' catalog?" Jake asked with a smirk.

"Jacob! This is your last warning young man!" I cautioned him.

"Dear Carlisle, it seems some of your children, the wolf boy in particular, could learn a lesson in manners from the gift I sent you recently," Aro said giving Jake a threatening look. "I had no idea werewolves could be so…so…disrespectful."

"Hey, we're shape shifters, not werewolves. Get it right, Little Lord Fauntleroy!" Jake said smirking. "Besides, we took care of your little gift. It made a great chew toy for us wolves."

"Carlisle, it would be wise to teach your…your…children with tails some manners," Aro said glaring at Jake. Felix moved toward Jake, but Aro stopped him.

"He will treat you with respect, Aro. What is it you want?" I asked hoping to get him to take care of business quickly.

"Why Carlisle, if I didn't know better, I would think you didn't want us here," Aro said in a condescending manner.

"Aro, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, the Volturi rarely makes visits to the States," I said to him smoothing things over.

"Hey, whose the skyscraper," Jake asked nudging Emmett.

"That's Felix. He's a guard in the Volturi. In fact, he's one of the head guards. He's a force of his own," Emmett explained.

"Hmm, I see the lovely golden-haired Rosalie is gracing us with her presence," Felix said smirking and walking toward Rosalie.

"Hey, back off Empire State Building! She's married," Jake called to him. Felix stopped in his tracks and set his sights on Jake.

"The smelly mongrel thinks he is tough," Felix said glaring at Jake. "I can speak to her if I wish. I am with the Volturi, varmint!"

Felix then walked up to Rosalie and touched her on the cheek and also touched her hair. Emmett was having a hard time, but wisely did not cause a scene. Jake couldn't take it and made his way over to Felix who still had his hand on Rosalie's hair.

"Hey, keep your hands off my sister, Sears Tower!" Jake said shoving Felix back.

"Jacob! That's enough!" I called to him.

"Hey, Broken Arrow, call your little poodle off!" Jake said sarcastically to Aro.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner you miserable whelp," Aro shouted to Jake.

Aro then looked over to Felix and nodded to him. Jane had a smirk on her face and eagerly watched hoping to see Jacob bested by Felix. I could tell by Aro's face that he was going to have Felix straighten Jacob out. He was not going to touch my son. Knowing what was sure to come to satisfy Aro, I knew what I had to do. I had to stop this and in my mind I prayed that Jacob would forgive me. Felix began making his way over to Jacob with a devilish grin on his face as if to say he couldn't wait for the opportunity to show Jacob how strong he was, that he has the authority to teach him a lesson, and to prove his superiority. I was going to stop this little performance before it got started. Walking forward I glared at Aro and held my hand up to Felix to stop.

"Aro! You will not have Felix touch my son. I will deal with his insolence myself. This is my territory and I alone discipline my children." I said to him angrily.

I hated what I had to do but I had no choice. I turned my attention toward Jacob and then allowed myself to become the powerful vampire I always kept hidden. I had a vicious look on my face that even made Felix back away from me. He was standing in my path. I walked up to him and narrowed my eyes at him, "Step out of my way, Felix," I ordered him. He looked at me with a smirk until I took a step toward him. Realizing that Aro and Marcus still considered me a brother in the Volturi, he wisely gave me a slight bow and moved out of my way. I turned and angrily walked over to Jacob. He had never seen me like this before and he had a look of shock and fear on his face. As I got closer to him he fearfully backed away from me.

"How _**dare **_you insult Aro and me with your rude behavior," I shouted at him.

He tried to say something but I drew my right hand back and then forcefully backhanded Jacob in the mouth, knocking him to the ground. I stood over him as he grabbed his now bleeding lip and looked up at me horrified. I could hear the rest of my family all gasp in horror at my cruel act. Reaching down, I grabbed him by the shirt front and lifted him up in the air as far as my arm's length and angrily berated him,

"YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK TO THE VOLTURI IN THIS DISRESPECTFUL MANNER AGAIN!" I shouted at Jake.

Jake looked terrified of me as he began shaking and meekly said, "Yes sir," to me.

I set him down roughly and he fell to the ground and quickly scrambled back away from me. It was the first time Jake ever saw me in my full vampire state and I'm sure he did not recognize the father he thought he knew. I mentally told Edward to explain to Jake why I had to do that to him. I had to act before Aro declared Jacob was to be punished for his insolence. I would rather it be by my hand and not anything Aro could decree. I hoped Jake would understand. Aro seemed satisfied for the moment.

"I apologize for my son's disrespect and appalling behavior. It won't happen again," I said to Aro.

Aro seemed pleased that Jake was still rubbing his mouth as Edward and Emmett were helping him to his feet. I could see Edward mentally explaining my actions to Jake. Esme ran over to Jacob and checked out his lip and kissed his cheek.

"Please Aro, let's continue our talk. What can I do for you today? What has prompted this visit?" I asked him.

"Oh my, I certainly never thought I would ever see the great compassionate Carlisle strike one of his beloved wolves in that manner. Perhaps you have changed with these…children…you have living with you. Ah, and the lovely Esme, tending to her naughty wolf son," Aro said in his sickening way of speaking.

"Yes Aro, I love all my children. My vampire children and my wolf babies," Esme said to him giving him the look of an angry momma bear.

"But of course you do, Esme. I care for my dear Jane and Alec as my children also," Aro said with a grin.

"How do you tolerate…that…that smell coming off the wolves," Marcus asked in his dramatic way.

"Man, somebody should give him an Oscar for that performance," Jake said softly to Emmett and Edward.

"Jacob, watch your mouth young man, or you will feel my hand also," Esme warned him.

"Yeah, shut your stupid wolf muzzle, before you get hurt," Rosalie said to Jake.

"It seems as though your children are fighting again, Carlisle…" Aro said motioning to Jane.

Jane looked back at Aro and smirked. She got Rosalie in her sights and said; "pain" Rosalie shrieked in pain and crumbled to the ground. Emmett reached for Rosalie as Jacob became furious and phased into wolf form and charged at Jane. It surprised the entire Volturi and they took a step back in fear as Jacob neared Jane. Jane was so scared she fell backwards and released Rosalie from her hold.

"Bella, your shield," I said to her. She immediately flung her shield out to encompass all of us along with Jacob now in wolf form. I could only think of one way to stop him.

"JACOB! SUBMIT!" I yelled to him.

Thankfully, Jake stopped in his tracks and turned to face me and cowered on the ground and yipped and yelped as I walked toward him. He didn't move, but waited for me to reach him. I could tell that Jane was trying to penetrate Bella's shield as I glared at her. She stopped her attempt and just stood there. I reached down to Jacob and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and by the tail and carried him back to our group. I put him down on the ground and glared at him.

"Don't you dare move from that spot!" I ordered him. Jake winced and lowered his head in submission to me. I then turned back to finish my conversation with Aro.

"Ahhh…dear Bel-la! So this is the wonderful gift you have been bestowed with. Dear ones, Bella is a shield and a powerful one at that." Aro said to his little posse. "My my, it even thwarts dear Jane's wonderful gift. What a marvelous talent for you dear Bel-la!" Aro said eyeing her with hungry eyes.

"Is this what you came to see, Aro? Bella's shield at work?" I asked him.

"Yes, Carlisle. You have quite the talented and unique coven and I am impressed with all of the gifts your so-called children have attained. Dear Rosalie, I hope you don't hold Jane's little test against her. Are you feeling better now?" Aro asked Rose.

"Aro, you will not harm or attack my children again," I said to him.

"No? Then perhaps I should hold you responsible for your children's appalling behavior!" Aro said, almost smirking at me. "Jane, dear," Aro said to her.

Jane turned toward me and began to use her power against me. "Pain," Jane said. Immediately, Seth and Leah phased into wolves and ran to either side of me growling at Jane, who stepped back and dropped her power. Jacob also got up from the spot I told him to stay in and got in front of me, growling at Aro and setting his sights on Felix. Unexpectedly, Sam Uley and his pack of wolves emerged from each side of the woods and encircled the Volturi along with us. This unnerved Aro and his little band of the Volturi, as they were not expecting to meet all of the wolf shape shifters. I was also surprised to see Sam and his pack but I realized they could read Jake, Leah and Seth's mind in wolf form telepathically. I was certainly impressed at the show they made. I was also deeply touched that Sam and his pack came to our defense with no qualms about the danger the Volturi could do to them. It didn't matter though; Bella's shield held fast and Jane's power could not penetrate it. Sam and his pack were protected under her shield also. Bella realized that shielding Jake and Sam also shielded the wolf pack that fell under them as Alphas. Our group certainly put on an impressive and threatening show. It was my turn to smirk at Aro.

"Have you seen enough Aro?" I asked still smirking at him with the wolves all growling softly at him. The Volturi were very uneasy with the wolves and looked visibly shaken. It was a pleasant sight to see them all unnerved.

"Ah yes, Carlisle, your children and…friends…put on quite a show for us. But Carlisle, brother…we pose no threat to your family of…dare I say…misfits. Dear Alice, do you still see the future? Oh, and Jasper, can you still control moods? Of course Edward, I'm sure you can still read minds," Aro said looking at each of them in turn.

"Yes, I can still read minds Aro, and I can speak for all of us, neither myself, Bella, Alice or Jasper will join you in the Volturi. We are all perfectly happy right here with our family and our family of wolves. How's that for reading _your_ mind, Aro?" Edward said to him smirking.

"Such a pity, we would welcome you with open arms, but remember if you ever get tired of Carlisle's rules and lifestyle, you are always welcome with us," Aro said opening his arms wide and then gesturing to the members of the Volturi. The rest of the Volturi clearly did not share his same sentiments. Especially Jane and Felix.

"Aro…my…brother…they…are…clearly…loyal…to…our…dist ant…brother…Carlisle! It…is…obvious…they…will…never…leave…him…and…join…u s," Marcus said in his dramatic way of speaking.

Jacob growled loudly at that and eyed both Marcus and Aro and took a step forward, as did Leah and Seth. Sam and his pack inched in causing a worried Jane to step closer to Felix and Aro.

"Aro, my family and I are quite content here. You have wasted your time coming here to try to persuade them to join you. We will continue to observe the rules of the vampire world and will blend in with the human world being careful not to reveal our kind and ourselves. You have my word on this," I said to him hoping he would take the hint and go back to Volterra.

"Ah yes, I see dear brother, Carlisle, that your…children…will not leave you nor their little pretend family you have created for them," Aro said with clearly a jab at our lifestyle.

"On the contrary, Aro, our lifestyle not only keeps us away from human blood, but deepens our love and commitment to our mates and to the rest of our family. We have a strong bond as great as any human family and we take care of each other along with our friends and neighbors, the wolves. We look out for one another. It would be wise to keep that in mind, Aro, in case you ever come again without letting us know first," I said with an edge in my voice.

"Why, Carlisle, if I didn't know better, I would think that you may be issuing me a warning or worse, a threat," Aro said once again giving that treacherous look.

"Yes, well take it anyway you like Aro, but know that whichever context you take it in, it is the truth," I said glaring back at him.

At that Jake, Leah and Seth growled again and took another step forward along with all the other wolves in Sam' pack. So did Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Bella. This really unnerved all of the Volturi again as they tightened their little group to make sure they had all of us in their line of sight. They knew they were completely vulnerable to all of us. Especially with Bella's shield. It felt empowering for once, but I also cautioned myself and allowed Edward to read my thoughts, not to push too far as to give Aro a reason to come back with more forces stating we were too powerful now and that we needed to be dealt with. He would love that and that would give him leverage and a reason to take those with gifts from us. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Aro, we pose no threat to you or the members of the Volturi, or other vampire covens. We simply want to enjoy our lives as we are now, and we do abide by the vampire laws. You have my word on that," I explained to him.

"Yes Carlisle, my dear distant brother, I can see that. We need to respect each other as we have done all along. We have no quarrel or worries with you or your coven, let's hope we can keep it that way, dear Carlisle," Aro said.

"Carlisle…we…need…each…other…you…and…us…the…Voltur i. You…do…us…a…great…service…by…keeping…the…other…vam pire…covens…in…line…here…in…this…country," Marcus said. He always was the one who had a little more compassion and sense than Aro or Caius.

"My family and I respect you, the Volturi, my brothers. Let's remain on good terms," I suggested to them.

"Ah yes, good terms as always," Aro said clasping his hands together and smiling. "We will take our leave of you now. Dear ones, have we concluded our visit with Carlisle and his coven," Aro asked looking to the others of the Volturi.

"We have," Marcus said with drama. "Yes Master," both Jane and Felix answered.

"Then we bid you ado, dear Carlisle and your…wonderful children," Aro said looking at all of us. "If you would be so kind, Carlisle, to call off the wolves…sorry…shape shifters, so that we may take our leave of you," Aro asked.

"Of course, Aro. Farewell, my brothers! Sam, please let them pass," I said.

Sam and his pack backed off allowing the Volutri to turn and leave. The others in the Volturi immediately flashed away but Aro stood there looking at Bella, Alice, Edward and Jasper. He eyed each of them in turn and then looked at them all again and smiled.

"Such prizes, exquisite gifts," Aro said. He then flashed away to join the others of the Volturi and left.

"Man, what a relief," Edward said. "Dad, he wants us to join him so bad,"

"I know son, he won't forget any of us or your gifts. We must always be on the alert with the Volturi. Alice, you will need to monitor his thoughts now and then," I suggested to her.

"I will daddy, in fact I've been doing that since…well, you know, since Edward's visit to them," Alice said.

"Sorry dad, and to the rest of you. I was sure Bella was gone at that time, but I also put the rest of you at risk," Edward said feeling ashamed.

"It's done now, we will deal with it when or if it comes to be," I said to him patting him on the back.

"How about that ass-kissing Marcus! I could see right through his poor acting job," Emmett said laughing.

Sam walked up to me in wolf form. I smiled at him. "Sam, thank you for your support. I hope you know we will always stand by you if you or the tribe ever need us," I said to him. Sam moved his massive head up and down in acknowledgment. Jake, Leah and Seth came over in wolf form also. They went to Sam and spoke telepathically to him. They were in wolf conversation with him and the others of his pack. It wasn't long and Sam and his pack left.

"Let's go home," I said to my family. Esme had come up and kissed me and the rest of my children kissed their mates. We all hugged one another in turn. Jake, Seth and Leah came up and rubbed against Esme and I and the others. We then began our walk home.

Of course, Jake had to go over and bumped right into Rosalie almost knocking her down. She stumbled but Emmett caught her before she fell. Jake put his head back and howled. I think he was laughing in wolf-talk.

"You stupid mutt. You almost knocked me down." Rose said to him.

We began walking back and Jake again bumped into her making her stumble forward. She caught herself before falling this time.

"Cut it out, you ignorant dumb animal. I hope you get fleas!" Rosalie shouted at him. The others were laughing.

Again, we started for home and this time Jake came running at Rosalie and knocked her down right on her butt. The others were choking back laughing. She was so mad at him. Jake ran right up to her and got in her face and licked her right on her lips. She was horrified. She grabbed him by both sides of his head.

"You idiot! What's the matter with you! You big overgrown sized dog! You just keep it up and keep it up. You have no brains, none at all. You should've never interfered with Felix touching me. You could have gotten yourself killed back there! Don't you realize how dangerous that was when you told him not to touch me, your sister? How do you think I would have felt if something happened to my brother for sticking up for me? I hope Dad blisters your hide for doing that you stupid mongrel hound," Rosalie shouted at him. She then stopped and let go of his wolf head. Jake sat back and looked at her, tilting is head to the side. He looked at her like a puppy. Rosalie just sat and looked back at him and then reached her hand out and stroked the top of his head. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Jake." I don't think any of us made a sound at that moment. We all just stood there and looked at the two of them. Jake then put his nose under her hand and drew closer and nuzzled her. Rosalie smiled as she stood up along with Jake. She then turned to look at all of us who were glued to our spots and looking at the two of then in stunned silence.

"What?" Rosalie said looking back at us.

"Nothing," I said. "Let's go home," I said again as we all began our walk back home. I cannot put into words the pride I felt for those two. I didn't want to voice it because, of course, Rosalie and Jake would deny it. I think a bonding moment between those two was finally forged. It was always there, just needed a little push. Why did that "push" have to have Aro connected to it? I'll take it though. I could see the same realization in Esme's eyes along with my other children, even Seth and Leah in wolf form. At least something good became of this.

Naturally, this moment could not last as Jake got a bee in his tail and decided to tease Rosalie again. Rose and Emmett were walking hand in hand and Jake came behind Rosalie and nudged her hard with his muzzle. She tripped forward and almost fell. Jake rolled on the ground laughing in his wolf way as Rosalie got up and narrowed her eyes on him.

"That's it! Now it's war!" Rosalie yelled charging at Jake. She caught him by the tail as he tried to run from her and yanked him back and knocked him down a hill. Jake tumbled down the hill and caught himself. He turned and came charging up the hill at her, but Emmett got in front of her as Jake slammed into both Emmett and Rosalie sending them both flying backwards with Jake landing on them. Leah and Seth then jumped into to it also and pinned both Rosalie and Emmett down. Edward ran over along with Bella and they tried to get Leah and Seth off. When Alice and Jasper joined in, the four of them along with Seth and Leah lost their footing and the six of them tumbled down the hill into the stream below. Now they were all wet.

"Stop it! All of you! Before you destroy this whole area," I called to them.

Seth and Leah got out of the stream and so did Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward. They were all laughing. Seth and Leah bounded out of the stream and ran up the hill toward Jake, Rosalie and Emmett. Jake, Rosalie and Emmett were laughing at them for falling in the stream, so Leah and Seth got next to them and shook themselves spraying the three of them with water. They got drenched.

"HEY! Look what you did to us!" Rosalie yelled to them.

"Stop it! All of you! Look what you did to each other! We just came through a tense time with the Volturi and now you turn on each other. What is wrong with all of you?" I scolded them looking at each one of them.

All of them looked at each other and down at themselves. Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice came up from the stream dripping wet. They joined the other 5 as they all thought of what I said. Then they looked at each other and then at Esme and me. They looked back at each other and they all eyed us with a mischievous, naughty look. They started running at us. I had an idea of what they had in mind.

"You better not! Don't you dare come and jump on us, you filthy children!" I warned them.

"You better not get us dirty, don't you dare jump on us," Esme scolded them.

That was fruitless. They came running at us, with us protesting the whole way. We tried to take off running, but those clever wolves surrounded us and we were trapped.

"Don't do it!" I warned again. Esme stood behind me and I had my arms out trying to protect us from them. That was a lost cause. Now they all surrounded us and then Edward, yes Edward, yelled: "Get them!" They charged forward and knocked us down with all of them piling up on us. Jake, Leah and Seth were rubbing their wet fur on us and the others were getting us dirty too. Then Emmett got a wild idea. Standing up, he told everyone.

"Hold it! Grab hold of Pops and Moms and let's all go down to the river!" Emmett declared.

"NO! Emmett Dale Cullen! I'll tan your hide mister if you do this," I warned.

"I'm not doing it, the rest of them are," Emmett said happily.

Edward, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie and Alice plopped me on top of Jacob and Esme on top of Seth. They then took off for the stream below and the others flashed down there. They promptly grabbed hold of both of us and flung us into the stream. We were soaked. Standing up, I grabbed Edward and Jasper while Esme grabbed Seth and we threw them down in the stream. I then set my sights on Emmett and so did Esme. We both got out of the stream and began walking toward Emmett.

"Come here, Emmett," I said crooking my finger at him.

"Uh, no Pops, I-I'm good right here," Emmett, said laughing at me.

"Emmett, you heard your father. Come here, my big cuddly bear," Esme said holding her arms out.

Emmett almost forgot why we wanted him and started toward Esme. "Emmett!" Rosalie said halting him.

"What? Ohh…no, no, no, you're not tricking me and pulling me in there," Emmett said laughing.

Jake almost laughed like human. He made some sort of noise like a laugh and was pounding his paw on the ground at Emmett's 'almost' blunder.

"What a doofus!" Jasper said shaking his head.

While they were laughing at Emmett, Esme and I flashed to Emmett and we both grabbed him and carried him down to the stream and tossed him in headfirst. The splash he made almost emptied the stream! Everyone laughed. Then we eyed the wolves. They started backing up, but Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie stopped them. Emmett joined Esme and I and we all grabbed the three wolves and dunked them in the stream. Everyone then jumped in the stream. We had a good laugh and a fun time. We needed to do something to relieve our stress.

When we got back to the house, Esme got towels for all of us and had us put our clothes in basket and wrap ourselves in towels so we didn't track mud, dirt or water in the house. We all headed for our rooms. After we went in, the wolves changed back to human form and came in with towels. Everyone showered and changed and we all met downstairs afterwards for a nice evening at home.

**A Week Later:**

I had talked to Jacob and even though Edward had explained to him why I had to slap him, I wanted to explain it again. I did apologize for being so harsh but I also reminded him that I had warned him not to act up. He said he understood and was sorry for his actions and he did accept my apology. I was in my study going through the mail and Emmett and the rest of the family came up with a box that was addressed to me. He handed me the box.

"Pops, this was in the mailbox. It's from Italy. Maybe it's something from Aro," Emmett said curious. Everyone else was curious too.

"I'm almost afraid to open it," I said.

I took my letter opener and cut through the tape on the seams of the box. I opened it and pulled out three items that were enclosed. There were three huge leather dog collars with a leash attached to each one. Each leather collar had a name pressed into it. One for Seth, one for Leah and one for Jake. Emmett and the others laughed. Jake, Leah and Seth were not amused.

"Why that low-down, stinking little panty ass with his girlie dress on!" Jake said.

"Jake, mind your language please," I said to him.

"Come on DV! How would you feel if you got a dog collar with your name on it from that little weasel?" Jake asked angrily.

"I wouldn't appreciate it, but you can't do anything about it, so just forget it and throw these away," I said to him.

"Hey, don't throw them away, they could become useful when Jake disobeys you daddy," Rosalie suggested.

"Listen Rose Bush, I have a pruning shears down in the garage with your name on it," Jake said to Rosalie.

"That's enough you two, we will just throw these out and forget they came," I said to them.

"Yeah, well save the return address on that box because I'm sending Aro a block of Limburger Cheese, a can of spray on tan, and a T-Shirt that says, "I should've had a V8", the little maniac," Jake said insulted.

"You will do nothing of the sort, young man and if you even attempt to take this box, I will have to have a little session in here with you on the proper way to treat your elders," I warned him.

"Figures, I'd get my tail walloped and he gets to insult me all he wants," Jake complained. "That's not fair, DV!"

"Sorry Jake, but you are not going to antagonize the Volturi. That would only get them back here again," I said looking into the box again. "There's something else in here and there is a note on it," I said taking the note.

Looking back into the box and pulling it out, everyone in the room gasped. Aro had sent a replacement strap since Jake told him he and the wolves used the other one as a chew toy.

"There is a note here," I opened the note and read it out loud, "Dearest Carlisle, I thought a replacement strap was needed in order for you to keep your children in line, especially the wolf children who so blatantly displayed their ill manners. Use it wisely and often. Yours forever, Aro."

"Why that red-eyed lunatic! You can't expect me to take this and let it go, DV?" Jake asked angrily.

"You will do nothing about this young man or I will use this strap to make my point…" I said but as I grabbed the strap I noticed something different about it. Holding it up, I noticed it has something written on it. Emmett came over and grabbed it from me.

"Hey, this has all our names stamped into it, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jacob, Seth and Leah. Hey, Jake's name is on here twice!" Emmett said laughing.

"Aro isn't such a bad guy after all," Rosalie said smirking at Jake.

"Papa, what's on the back of it?" Jasper asked after I had grabbed it back from Emmett.

"It has JACOB stamped in big letters on the back," I said holding it up for everyone to see.

"Ha ha ha, Jake's name is on there 3 times! That's hilarious," Emmett said slapping his leg. "Pops, you should call that the 'Jake Strap'.

"Yeah, laugh it up funny boy! How would you feel if it was your name on there 3 times," Jake said. "I think that was a mistake and it should have been Emmett's name on there instead of mine."

"Oh no, it should be yours. You did antagonize Aro and kept back-talking him, Jacob," I reminded him.

"Well, I say we shred it and turn it into leather strips," Jake said laughing. "We can tie Blondie's hair with them," Jake laughed even more and bending over and really hamming it up.

"I think you and I should try this strap out, Jacob," I said to him smacking it into my left hand threatenly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha…say what?" Jake stopped laughing and became serious when he realized what I had suggested.

"You did destroy my other strap and you did act up when the Volturi was here, let's try it out, shall we," I asked him.

"No, no DV! I-I'm sorry, I-I won't do it again," Jake said backing up.

Too bad Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Seth decided otherwise. They blocked the door and grabbed him and walked him over to the couch that I had just sat down on. Jake was fighting them all the way. They were all laughing and teasing him. Bella, Alice, Esme and Leah were going along with them. Arriving right in front of me, Emmett pushed Jake forward.

"Here he is Pops! Teach his wolf tail a lesson or two on proper behavior with Uncles Aro and Marcus," Emmett teased.

"Bend over your father's knee, Jakey," Esme said to him.

"Aw come on, you even got Momma Vamp in on this," Jake whined. "DV! No…please," Jake pleaded.

Edward, Jazz and Emmett walked him over and bent him over my lap. He glared at me as I smiled at him and patted my knee. He rolled his eyes and was plunked down on my lap by his brothers. I held him down with my left hand and laid the strap on his bottom.

"Ready Jake? This first stroke is going to be really hard, so brace yourself," I warned him. Jake tensed as I raised the strap high in the air and Emmett and Edward carried on.

"Oh man, that one's going to sting!" Edward said.

"Pops, don't raise it so high," Emmett added.

I brought the strap down and lightly whacked him over his jeans. He barely felt it. He looked back at me and shook his head.

"DV, that was downright mean," Jake said. "Let me up," he said trying to get up.

"Sure thing son, just one more thing," I said to him.

"What's that, strap man?" Jake asked.

"This," I said as I landed a stinging smack with the strap. It wasn't that hard, but it stung. Everyone laughed.

"OOOOOWWWWW! OOOOOOOOWWWWW! AAAHHH! I'll never walk or sit again! Wolf abuse! Wolf abuse! Momma Vamp, help me! Daddy Vamp strapped me hard! OOOOOOOWWWW! OOOUUUCCCHHH! Oh the pain of it all! It hurts, it hurts! OOOOWWW!" Jake was really giving the performance of his life. When he finally ran out of things to say, he turned and looked up at me.

"Are you done now?" I asked looking at him with my arms crossed.

"Yeah, I think that's all I got. Too much?" Jake asked.

"Just a little," I said bringing my finger and thumb together indicating a small amount.

"Did I earn an Emmy?" Jake asked.

"No, you definitely got an Oscar for that performance," I said to him.

"So, can I get up now? It's dangerous being in this position in front of this audience," Jake said looking at his mother and brothers and sisters.

"Are you going to behave?" I asked.

"Yes DV! I'll behave," Jake said.

"Okay, get up. Just remember what I have here in my closet young man," I warned him.

"How could I forget?" Jake asked jumping up and making his way to the door. Everyone was leaving and walking out of the study. Esme came over and sat down by me.

"Jacob!" I called to him.

"Yes DV?" He answered.

"Despite your behavior with Aro, I was very proud of you for sticking up for your sister, Rosalie, and for me. Thank you, son! But don't ever interfere with Aro again!" I said raising my voice a little.

"Yeah I hear you! I can't believe you were ever a member of the Volturi," Jake said.

"I left the Volturi, remember," I reminded him.

"Good thing, cause I'm sure glad you don't talk like that Marcus!" Jake said laughing.

"Or laugh like Aro!" I said.

"That is one, strange, freaky dude," Jake said rolling his eyes.

"Yes he is…and don't ever forget it," I reminded him.

Jake left the study and Esme laid her head on my shoulder. I was stroking her hair. "Carlisle, do you think Aro and the Volturi will leave us alone now?"

"For the time being. We're safe for now…but we have to be on guard…always…"

**TBC: Please Review!**


	40. Chapter 40 -- A Little R&R Cullen Style

**Chapter 40 – A Little R&R Cullen Style**

**Carlisle: **

It's been a few weeks since the Volturi's visit and things were a little tense after they left which was to be expected. Coming face to face with the Volturi is unnerving even if you are in their personal coven. You can never trust how they will react or treat you. It is a big relief now that they have left. Hopefully we satisfied their curiosity and set their minds at ease, at least a little at ease and maybe they will leave us alone. They know I play a big part in keeping the covens here in the states in check and that I have lots of friends around the world. They need me—they don't think I realize how much they need me—more than I need them and they would rather deal with me than some of the other leaders in the other covens. At any rate, they're gone and I'm glad. It got a little dicey there with Jacob's mouth again. If it isn't Bella, it's Jacob. They should truly be blood siblings!

Since things are calming down, I suggested to Esme, Alice and Rosalie that they should go ahead with their annual shopping trip to Paris and London and wherever else they go. They happily agreed with me. I need to talk to Esme though and clue her in to curb Alice's spending. Their last shopping spree in Paris cost just around $100,000! We certainly have the money, but that is ridiculous and I am going to inform "Miss Fashion Pixie" that from now on, she has a shopping limit. I know already she is going to buck me on this but she has no choice. I have the say on the credit cards since I am the principal cardholder and I am putting a limit on Alice and Rosalie. Esme never goes overboard with clothes, so she will have the say on purchases. I know my Pixie is not going to like this, but she will either accept it or she does not go. Rosalie is not bad with spending either. Leah still has classes so she cannot go. She's not upset about it though, unlike Bella. Bella is fit to be tied since even though she hates shopping, she wanted to go to Paris with Edward while the others shopped. Unfortunately, Aro had to ruin that and insist she be turned sooner than we had planned. Now she is stuck here and she is not happy. She has been in a snit ever since hearing about the trip.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett are going for a 2-week hunting trip of big game animals up in Canada. Bella had no problem with Edward going since she knew he wanted to go with his brothers. They usually do this when the girls are shopping. I am staying home with Bella, Jake, Seth and Leah since my wolf children still have school. The three of them are fine with staying home, but I know Bella is going to make things more difficult for herself. I can hear and sense my lovely wife coming to talk to me about the spending and already I am missing her.

"Hello my love," I said grabbing and kissing her.

"Carlisle, you know how to make me feel so special," Esme said returning the kiss. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"This shopping trip coming up. Last year Alice spent nearly $100,000 and I am putting an end to that kind of spending. We have ample clothes as it is and we do not need to be spending so much money on clothing that gets recycled when Alice hears of a new trend. So I am going to put a limit on their spending, especially Alice," I explained.

"Carlisle! Why on earth would you allow Alice to spend that much money? I had no idea she spent that much and I was with her! I can't imagine what she spent it on that I was not around to notice," Esme exclaimed.

"You know Alice, she has no value to money and that is partly my fault for imbibing her all these years. But the last couple years, ever since Bella came into our lives, she has gone overboard with her spending. Unfortunately, that little trend is ending," I informed her.

"Yes, it is ending as of now. She is not going to spend anywhere near that this year. I will be there to keep a closer eye on her. How much are you going to allow her to spend?"

"I'm capping her spending at $10,000 and that's it," I said to my lovely wife.

"That's enough, in fact it's too much. We certainly do not need new clothes, my love. Is that just Alice's allotment for her and Jasper?" Esme asked.

"No, that is what she is allowed to spend for all of us. That makes it a $1,000 she can spend for each of us, the extra $1,000 is for her to get something for Sue and Charlie. That's it. She is not spending any more on clothes. I've asked her to come to my study when her and Jasper get back from hunting and I am going to break it to her then. You can spend whatever and you will have your card in case of emergency or if there is something they want, other than clothes. Rosalie will have a smaller amount to spend also, but she rarely goes overboard. Please keep an eye on our little Pixie and monitor her spending. You call the shots with their spending and I will make that clear to both of them," I informed her.

"Of course my darling. I will make sure she does not go over that amount and I will keep an eye on her spending. That is still too generous my love. She's lucky you're allowing her to go at all after her blowout last year," my wife expressed.

Not long after that we heard Alice and Jasper come back. I made sure to shield my thoughts from Alice and I was hoping to keep her from having a vision on it. It is easier to keep things hidden from Alice since my wolf children now live with us. Rosalie and Alice knocked on my study door. I told them to come in and asked them to sit in the chairs in front of my desk. Esme was sitting on the side of my desk and I stood leaning against my desk with my arms folded.

"I want to talk to you about your upcoming trip to Paris," I began.

"Oh daddy, they have wonderful new fashions coming out and I can't wait to go and peruse all the wonderful outfits I am going to purchase for all of us. You better give me extra this year daddy, because I plan on buying out the stores," Alice said clapping her hands excitedly.

"That's what we are going to talk about. Alice you spent nearly $100,000 last year on your shopping spree," I began.

"What? Alice you spent that much? You have to be kidding, dad," Rosalie said looking shocked.

"No, I'm not! That will not be the case this year, my dear…" I tried to say before Alice butted in.

"Ooooooo! I get to spend more?" Alice asked sitting on the edge of her seat.

"NO! You get to spend $10,000 and that's it!" I said firmly.

"You mean, $10,000 per person? That's hardly enough, daddy. I'll need more this year since I am going to get Sue Clearwater and Charlie a couple of outfits for Bella and Leah to give to them," Alice explained.

"You can spend $10,000 for all of us including Sue and Charlie. That is more than enough. We do not need anymore than that. Our closets are full now," I informed her.

"WHAT? Daddy, you can't mean that. This is a joke, isn't it? You're pulling my leg aren't you?" Alice said reaching out and nudging my arm.

"It's no joke and I mean every word of it…" I tried to say again before being cut off…

"But that just won't do! I have to have more! Momma, did you hear what he said?" Alice implored Esme.

"Yes I did young lady, and you will abide by what your father has said," Esme said sternly.

"Gee Alice, you're lucky dad's letting you go at all with throwing all that money away last year," Rosalie said to her.

"Throwing the money away! How can you say that? You seem to enjoy wearing what I bought you! Daddy, you have to give me more money to spend. That's just unheard of. You're putting a damper on the whole trip," Alice pleaded.

"Take it or leave it! That is quite enough money to spend on all of us and you will spend no more. Give me all of your credit cards right now. I have a new one for you with a $10,000 limit on it. It is the only one you will use. Your mother will have our regular credit card and she will have say on using it. Do you understand me, young lady?" I demanded of her.

"No! No, I don't understand you daddy! How could you do this to me? I-I have a reputation over there with the purchases I make and I get special treatment when I go there. This is going to cause problems…" Alice whined before I stopped her.

"Alice Cullen! This is the amount you have to spend on clothes and not a penny more. Your mother will be watching your spending. If you try to buy more, you will answer to me when you get back. It's either follow my rule or your trip is cancelled. Now what's it going to be?" I said leaning down into her face. She gave me a resentful look.

"I guess I have no choice, but I am not happy about this, Daddy!" Alice said with a glare.

"You watch it little lady, or I'll have to give you a little reminder of what happens to little Pixies who get smart with their fathers," I warned her. "Now are you going to abide by the rules?"

"Yes sir! This is going to be the worst annual shopping trip, ever!" Alice moaned.

"You'll live!" I said to her tapping the tip of her nose. "Rosalie I have a card for you to spend on what you like but it also has a limit of $2,000. Have a good time," I said handing her the card.

"Thanks daddy, I will," Rosalie said taking the card and kissing my cheek.

"You can go now," I said to them. "Have a wonderful time in Paris and behave yourselves. You will mind your mother," I said to them.

"Yes Dad!" Rosalie said. "Yes sir," Alice said with a hurt look on her face.

"It's not the end of the world, Alice," Esme called to her.

"It is for me, Momma," Alice said walking out with her head down.

"Was I too hard on them?" I said to my wife who just put her arms around me.

"Not at all, darling. She will get over it when we get to Paris. I'll watch her spending," Esme said kissing me.

"Thank you my love. I'm going to miss you, sweetheart," I said returning her kiss.

"Yes, well I'm sure our wolf children and Bella will keep you occupied," Esme teased. "I'd rather be in Paris with a sulking Alice then home dealing with Bella's resentful attitude of her and Edward not being allowed to come along to spend time in Paris."

"Thanks darling! You would have to rub it in," I said lightly swatting her.

"Ooooo, I guess I better not overspend in Paris either," Esme said reaching into to my pockets and grabbing my wallet.

"Young lady, do I need to teach you a lesson?" I teased grabbing my wallet back.

"Oh come on! You two are sickening! We should leave on that trip right now!" Edward called out.

"Mind you're on business, you naughty boy," Esme teased him.

"Uuuggghhh!" Edward scowled.

**The next weekend:**

Esme, Alice and Rosalie left early for the airport. Alice was still acting like a wounded puppy, but she did kiss me goodbye. Edward, Emmett and Jasper left shortly after the girls left for the airport. Bella was really in a mood now, but she was helping me get breakfast ready for our wolf family.

"Dad, I'm making strawberry pancakes. I can't take the smell of bacon yet. It really repulses me," Bella said.

"It will lessen after time. The first year is the worst for human food. Some things will not bother you while others will almost make you sick. Pancakes will be fine, they will eat anything," I laughed.

Bella mixed fresh strawberries in with the pancake batter and made a large stack of strawberry pancakes. Earlier she had cut up strawberries and mixed them with sugar and let them sit. She was making three plates of strawberry pancakes and then topped them with the sugared strawberries. It looked wonderful. She then got the whipped cream out of the refrigerator as Jake, Seth and Leah had come into the kitchen. Bella shook the can up and when she went to press the spout on the can, she forgot her strength and the stream of whipped cream shot out of the can and hit me in the face where I was sitting at the table. It sprayed all over my face. I looked like Santa Claus. Jake, Leah and Seth all laughed.

"Oh dad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…" Bella said to me.

"That's okay, sweetheart, you forgot your strength," I said to her. She then began laughing also.

Jake was dying. He came over to me and sat down on my lap. "Hey, Santa Vamp! I'd like a new dirt bike for Christmas with an extra loud muffler and a loud stereo system. I want a small carport right underneath Blondie's window so I can rev the bike up over and over and aggravate her when her and Emmett are in their room. Plus I can turn the stereo up as loud as it will go…" Jake said.

I took my right hand and wiped the whipped cream off my face and smashed it into Jake's face.

"There! Laugh that off, Elf Wolf!" I said to him smearing the whipped cream all in his face.

Seth, Leah and Bella were dying laughing. They couldn't believe I did that to Jake. Neither could Jake who as usual had to say something.

"Hey! If I did that, you'd beat my ass for it!" Jake complained.

"Well then, don't do it!" I said to him.

"That's a double standard!" Jake came back.

"That's parental prerogative," I said smiling at him. "Now go wash you're face. What's the matter with you coming to the table with a dirty face, young man!

"Hah! You should talk, Vamp Kringle!" Jake said laughing and headed toward the bathroom.

"Watch your mouth with that language mister," I said getting up and following him to wash my face also.

When I got in the bathroom, Jake was standing looking at himself in the mirror. He was just standing there, not moving. I wanted to get the whipped cream off my face before it started dripping. He was still standing there looking in the mirror and not doing anything.

"Jake! What are you doing? Come on, I want to wash this off my face," I said to him.

"I'm doing what you said! I'm watching my mouth!" Jake said now smirking at me.

"Oh for the…get that washed off," I said giving him a little shove on the shoulder. I tried to suppress a laugh, but I couldn't…crazy kid!

**Later that morning:**

Jake, Leah and Seth came in to the downstairs study where I was working on my laptop. Bella was upstairs or somewhere in the house, probably pouting.

"Dad, can I go over to La Push and visit my father?" Jake asked.

"Sure, Jake. Just be home before dark," I said.

"I will Dad, thanks," Jake said as he left.

"Dad, can we go to Charlie's to visit him and mom?" Leah and Seth asked.

"Yes, but you two be home before dark also," I said.

They both promised they would. Before they could leave the study, Bella had overheard them and came in. She was not happy and I knew this was not going to go well.

"I want to go with them! I want to see Charlie too," Bella stated.

"Bella, you know you cannot leave and you know why. We have been over this before. You can't go to Charlie's but you can invite him over here," I reminded her.

"But that's not fair. They get to go!" Bella argued.

"They're not newborn vampires, you are! Remember our talk about what it was going to be like your first year as a newborn?" I said to her. This only incensed her more.

"That's total crap and you know it! Seth and Leah will be with me…I won't be going alone," Bella spit out angrily.

"Bella, need I remind you to watch your tone with me? You know that is not possible, Charlie and Sue are humans and Leah and Seth cannot just phase and stop you. I'm sorry, but the answer is no!"

"But dad, why don't you come with us then. You can keep me from doing anything stupid," Bella pleaded.

"Bella, there are other humans around Charlie's house. The temptation is too great at this time. You will have to invite them over here. I'm sorry, sweetheart, you cannot go!" I said again.

"That's total bullshit! I'm sick of this! I never get to do anything or go anywhere without checking with you and why do I even do that when the answer is always NO! NO, no, no, no, no, no! I'm sick of that word! Why don't you just tattoo it on your forehead and just point to it when I come up to you," Bella shouted furiously at me.

"Leah and Seth, you can go. Just be home before dark," I said to them. They both left without saying anything. I think they were happy to get out of the house. I then turned my attention to my irate little newborn.

"Are you finished with your little tirade?" I said to her calmly.

"Maybe…" Bella said a little more subdued.

"Good, then sit down at this table and using this pen and some paper, write down all the reasons you can think of as to why it is not a good idea for you to go into town and to Charlie's at this time," I said still keeping my cool.

I then slid the paper and pen towards her. Bella just glared at me and then looked at the paper and then back at me. She must have recovered some of her good sense as she angrily plopped down and started writing on the paper. I was glad she was at least obeying me and went back to my laptop. After about 30 seconds she slammed her hand down on the paper and slid it over to me and then sat back in the chair with her arms folded across her chest and glared back at me. I grabbed the paper and read what she wrote and then glared back at her with fire coming out of my eyes.

Scribbled on the paper was: "I can't go because you are an egotistical, strict and unyielding dictator who loves hearing himself pontificate!"

I took my pen and wrote something and fired the paper back at her. She grabbed it and read: "You better lose that attitude, Young Lady!"

She grabbed her pen and wrote something quickly and sent it back to me again with that 'I'll show you' look.

I read: "It's here to stay, Old Man!"

After I read that I looked up and narrowed my eyes at her. She gave me a smirk and threw her head back with a "Hmmmf!" I picked up my pen and wrote on the paper and passed it back to her still glaring at her. She still had that smirk on her face.

She read: "MY STUDY! NOW!"

She picked up her pen and added something quickly and slid the paper back to me and gave me that same defiant look.

I grabbed the paper and read: "Up your ass with your f***ing study!" I was beyond furious as I grabbed my pen and wrote two words and shoved the paper at her.

She grabbed the paper and read what I wrote: "THAT'S IT!" She looked up and gasped, as I was standing right in front of her. She had not seen me flash to her while she was reading what I wrote. She stood up and tried to flash from me but I was quicker and grabbed her by the arm. She was now standing face to face with me and she did not seem as brave as she did a few seconds ago…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	41. Chapter 41 -- Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire

**Chapter 41 – Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire**

**Carlisle:**

I was glaring at Bella and then began propelling her toward the doorway to take her up to my study. She knew what was in store for her and she tried to stand still and not move. She was not getting out of this one. She went too far as usual.

"Dad, no, please! I-I'm sorry…it's the transformation talking again. You even said so, that my hormones are running rampant! Well, they did again! I'm sorry, dad! Please, please don't take me to your study," Bella begged.

"Do you honestly think I am going to let this go?" I asked her.

"I couldn't stop myself. I was just mad because you said no to me again. I just wanted to see Charlie, please dad," Bella said tugging on my arm.

"Need I remind you what happened the last time you went into town and met up with Charlie? Have you forgotten how you almost attacked him?" I demanded of her.

"Yeah, but I was fine when he came over here. I-I didn't even have the urge to attack him," Bella replied.

"You were well fed and we were all here. You know I can't allow you to go into town and possibly hurt both he and Sue and others around there," I said sternly.

"Okay, so I was wrong…I-I didn't mean what I said," Bella tried to say.

"Yes you did! You meant every word of it. You wanted to get back at me for not allowing you to go!" I chided her.

"Dad, I-I didn't mean anything that I said, please dad, noooo," Bella whined.

"Don't add lying to your list of offenses, young lady. You most certainly did mean it. Hormones running rampant or not, there is no need to be so disrespectful to me and you are going to suffer the consequences for your behavior," I said pulling her along behind me.

"No daddy, please…" Bella pleaded trying to get away. I said nothing but just kept walking to the stairs dragging her behind me.

"Dad, nooo! I'm sorry for smarting off to you, daddy please," Bella kept trying. I begin climbing the stairs with Bella still pleading her case and trying to get me to change my mind.

"Okay, okay, I'll write the list of reasons why I shouldn't go into town or to Charlie's…really daddy…I'll write it…" Bella begged as we got to my study doorway.

Walking into my study and still dragging her behind me, she dug her feet in and tried to stay in the doorway. I was having none of that as I turned around and glared at her getting right in her face.

"You either walk with me to the couch, or I will carry you over there. Now how do you want to proceed?" I asked still glaring at her and waiting for her response. Her rebellious streak struck yet again as she reared back from me and pursed her lips together and glared back at me,

"I'm not going over to the couch with you, so there!" She then tried to get her arm free from my grasp.

"Oh yes you are, little lady!" I said as I reached forward and picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and walked toward the couch. Bella immediately began pleading and trying to wrench herself free of my grip.

"No dad…I'm sorry…I'll get down and walk with you…no…no please…dad…I'm sorry…put me down…please…da-ad…" Bella implored.

I didn't care what she said. I got to the couch and plunked her down in front of it. I grabbed her by her shoulders and made her look me in the eye. She wasn't getting out of anything.

"I hope you're proud of yourself Bella! You acted like a spoiled little brat who was mad because she did not get her way. I have never seen such disrespectful and willful defiance as that little display you just put on. How old are you Bella? You acted like a 7-year-old throwing a temper tantrum and now you're trying to pawn it off as your hormones running rampant because of the transformation. I don't think so, my dear. This is the same rebellious nature you display anytime things don't go your way. Guess what happens to naughty 7-year-old children who throw temper tantrums when they don't get their way?" I asked her.

"I-I'm sorry…" she tried to say.

"I asked you a question, Bella, what happens to naughty children who throw tantrums? I expect an answer," I demanded of her.

"They g-get spanked…dad please…no…" Bella whined bouncing up and down.

"Yes they do and believe me missy, you are getting spanked! Now drop them!" I said angrily.

"No dad…I'm sorry…please…" Bella whined again.

Having enough I sat on the couch and yanked her toward me. I unbuttoned her jeans and also yanked them down to the floor. I then grabbed her by the arm and plopped her down across my knee. She was whining the whole time. I situated her on my lap and then grabbed her around the waist. Bella was sobbing now. I raised my right hand and readied it to come crashing down.

"I'm going to spank that little temper tantrum of yours right out of you, my little rebel," I said as I brought my hand down hard. Bella jumped at the first spank and I then began teaching her a lesson about her rebellious tantrum. I rained a barrage of hard SMACKS down over and over. Bella was kicking her feet and howling and pleading for me to stop.

"OW! OW! OOOWW! Dad please…it hurts…it hurts…OOOOWW!"

"You bet it hurts and it going to hurt some more," I said as I continued bringing my hand down all over her backside. She was wiggling and howling, trying to get way from my punishing hand.

"DA-AD…OOOOWWW…it hurts…OOOOWWW!"

I'm sure if she were still human, her rump would be well-roasted and fire red by now. I let her have it some more as I covered every inch of her seat. I then stopped and reached under the couch and brought out my footstool. I shifted her forward and placed my right foot on the stool raising her backside up.

"No dad, please…no…dad please don't…" Bella begged.

Her begging fell on deaf ears as I lambasted her sitspots and upper thighs. She was howling and pleading over and over. I let her have it and then brought down a rain of fireworks on her seat, sitspots and upper thighs. I ended with a steady spanking over her sitspots from one side to the other. I then stopped and rested my hand on her lower back. She was still heaving and sobbing. I let her cry herself out.

"Ready to get up now?" I asked Bella. She had finally stopped sobbing and was calmer.

"You mean I can? I don't have to lay here for punishment?" Bella questioned.

"No, not this time. Come on, get up," I said as I picked her up and sat her in my lap. "Do you have to push it to the extreme every time so that I have to punish you?" I said to her making her face me.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see Charlie. I was mad because they get to go see their mom and I can't see my dad," Bella complained.

"I know it doesn't seem fair, but you knew this was the way it was going to be. In fact, you're lucky it is this way, we were going to have to leave and you would have had to cut ties with everyone including Charlie and Renee. You just need to give it time. I know you don't believe it, but I do know what I'm talking about with newborn years. Bella, you're just too unpredictable at this stage. I can't allow you to go anywhere that you could lose control and attack or kill someone. It's just the way the transformation is. It's nothing personal against you. After I had found Rosalie that night after her fiancé attacked her, I decided to bite her and make her like us and take her home. Rosalie was in the same town as her parents and when she awoke from her transformation, we had to leave and she was not allowed to ever see her parents again. She stood on a hill far away and watched as the police went to her house and informed her parents that they found her blood and belongings after Ross and his buddies left her for dead. It was heart-wrenching for Rosalie to see her parents be informed of her death," I explained to Bella trying to make her see things in a different light.

"Dad, how was Rosalie? I can't imagine what that had to be like with her leaving her home and never seeing her parents again, and they were right there! How did she handle that?" Bella questioned me.

"She didn't handle it too well. She wanted revenge against Ross and his friends and I let her go because I wouldn't have been able to stop her anyway. After she killed them, she felt horrible. At least she didn't drink their blood or turn them into our kind. She was in a terrible mood for years. She blamed me for not letting her die and also blamed me for taking her choice away of becoming one of us. I thought I was giving her another chance. She was so young and beautiful and she didn't even have the chance to live, so I took it upon myself to change her. I thought maybe she and Edward would get together, but that was a mistake from the get go. They never looked at each other in that way. Our family was then formed. It was difficult until Rosalie found Emmett. After she saved him and brought him to me and I changed him, she was more content and things got much better. So you see, Bella, you don't have it so bad. Just give it a little more time and things will turn out," I explained to her.

"I guess it's not that bad, I'll try to harder dad, it's just very difficult at times," Bella said.

"I never said it was going to be easy. Now come on, let's go down, I hear Jake, Seth and Leah coming back. Let's go downstairs," I said as I pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the head.

We walked down the steps and went into the kitchen when the "La Push Gang" came in through the kitchen door. As soon as Jake came in, he knew something happened. He looked at Bella and could tell she was a little upset. Leah and Seth figured something had happened since Bella was arguing with me when they left. I'm going to try to diffuse this with pizza!

"Looks like someone is in a bad mood, or just came from DV's study! Get your tailed warmed again, Bella the Rebel," Jake teased.

"Shut up Jake," Bella came back at him.

"So you did take a trip across DV's awarding-winning tourist attraction, 'valley of the knees!' Ha ha, how'd you like that scenic view of the floor? Ha ha ha ha ha!" Jake teased.

"Jacob, you're about to win a free trip of your own if you don't stop teasing Bella," I warned him.

"Oh Dad, can I buy a ticket to that show?" Bella asked smirking at Jake.

Jake walked over to one of the wooden kitchen stools and picked it up, "Here Bella, come and sit down on this nice soft stool," Jake teased her some more.

Bella just glared at him. Jake was leaning over on the stool laughing and didn't see me flash over to him. I got right behind him and while he was still laughing, I said in his ear, "JACOB!"

"Ah gaah! WHAT! Aahhh! DV will you stop doing that! Now look what you made me do, I stubbed my finger on that stool," Jake said holding it up to me and acting like he was crying.

"Aww, did my little Jakey Poo get a boo boo?" I said to him. "Come here and let Daddy have a look at it," I said playing along.

"Man, what baby!" Leah said.

"Sniffle, sniffle! Daddy, look at my ouchie!" Jake put on. "Hey don't kiss it, that poison venom of yours will make it fall off," Jake said pulling his hand back. We all laughed at him.

"And he's your Alpha?" Bella said to Leah and Seth.

"Hard to imagine, isn't it!" Leah said.

"Listen Lulu…" Jake started to say.

"Enough! How about I order a couple of pizzas for you three? Sound good?" I said to them.

"Works for me! Sure thing! Hey no onions," came the responses.

I then called in 2 large pizzas and asked Leah to ride with me to pick them up. She agreed. I then gave orders to the three left behind so as not to come home to a smashed living room.

"You three behave while Leah and I are picking up the pizzas. If there is any arguing or fights, the culprits will answer to me. Seth, you're in charge," I said grabbing my keys.

"Hey, I'm the oldest, how come I'm not in charge," Bella asked feeling bypassed.

"Because he's the only one acting like an adult!" I said to them.

Leah and I got in my car and we were on our way to pick up the pizzas. I waited until we were out of hearing distance so Bella would not be able to hear what I was asking Leah.

"So did you ask Charlie to come over to visit Bella?"

"Yes dad. He said he's still not ready to see her yet. He said it is taking him a while to get used to the idea that she is now different and he still can't figure out why she is different and what happened to her. He said he was so glad to see her and that she looks beautiful and he knows she's okay, but he still needs time to sort it all out," Leah informed me.

"Did you tell him she wants to see him?" I asked.

"Yes, I told him she was upset because she couldn't come with us tonight but that you wanted me to invite him to come again to our house so they can visit again. He said no, he needs more time," Leah said.

"I was hoping he would come over after seeing you and Seth," I expressed to her.

"Yeah, even Billy and Jake came over to try to convince him to come for a visit, but he wouldn't listen to them either," Leah explained.

"Well, I'll give it a week or two and then I will call him and ask him to come to my office at the hospital. Maybe I can convince him to come over then," I mused.

"Dad, you should tell Bella. She is holding this against you and it's Charlie. She thinks you are keeping her from Charlie and it's the other way around. She's blaming you. Tell her so she doesn't get smart with you again," Leah suggested.

"No, let her take her anger out on me and not Charlie. I'd rather she be upset with me than have her find out Charlie is having a hard time dealing with all of this and can't bring himself to see her just yet. She has enough going on now with the effects of the transformation, the Volturi visit and now Edward being away. Don't tell her what Charlie said, Leah," I cautioned her.

"Okay, but I still think you should tell her," Leah said agitated.

"Leah, you will do as I say and not say a word to her about this, understood?" I asked.

"Yes dad!" Leah said.

We arrived at the pizza parlor and the two of us got the pizzas and headed back home. We pulled in the garage and immediately heard loud irate voices having an argument. We looked at each other and hurried into the house. When we walked into the kitchen, Bella and Jake were in the living room and obviously were arguing about something. Bella looked upset and had venom tears coming down her face. Seth was in between them trying to break something up. I gave the pizzas to Leah and went in the living room.

"What's going on here?" I asked as Bella was ready to attack Jacob. I then got in the middle of them. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Jacob is a LIAR! He's lying…make him stop…" Bella shouted. She then came up to me and looked at me with tears flowing freely now. "Tell him Dad…tell him it's a LIE…he's a LIAR…" Bella screamed at Jacob before crumbling in my arms crying outright now. I grabbed onto her and held her while she let loose her emotions. "He's a liar…liar…"

**To Be Continued:**

**Please Review!**


	42. Chapter 42 -- Giving Some Space

**Chapter 42 – Giving Some Space**

**Carlisle:**

Bella was beside herself crying and sobbing into my chest. Jake was upset trying to placate her and came over and tried to explain something to her. He was next to me and put his hand on her shoulder. Bella reared back and reached for his hand and shoved it off of her. She looked like she wanted to attack him. Seems we got back just in time.

"Bella, calm down and tell me what is wrong," I said holding onto her so she would not attack Jake.

"He's a liar, Dad! He said Charlie didn't want to see me…that he was afraid of me…" Bella said glaring at Jake.

"Bella, I didn't say he didn't want to see you, I told you he's not ready yet," Jake tried to explain.

"No you didn't! You said he's afraid of me," Bella said pulling away from me. She walked forward and put her hands on Jake's chest and shoved him back as she shouted at him, "You're a LIAR!"

Jake flew backwards and fell to the floor. Leah and Seth came over and helped him get back up. They both looked upset. Especially Seth. He was shook up and couldn't believe the scene unfolding before him.

"Bella, stop it! You are blowing this out of proportion," I said to her. I reached out and grabbed onto her again. I didn't want her to hurt Jacob. "How did this all come about," I asked hoping to find out how this came up.

"I asked Seth how their visit went with Charlie and Sue and he said okay. I asked if Charlie asked about me and he said he did. I wanted to know if he thought Charlie and Sue would come over some time soon and then Jacob, the Liar, stepped in and said not for a while. I asked what he meant and he wouldn't tell me. So I was going to call Charlie when he blurted out that Charlie didn't want to see me for the time being! You lying wolf hound!" Bella spat at him.

"Bella! That's enough! You need to listen and stop jumping to conclusions," I said to her. I was trying to get her to calm down so we could explain about Charlie.

"What conclusions? He's a liar and that's it plain and simple. Charlie would never say that," Bella said spitting fire at Jacob.

"Well maybe it has something to do with you sneaking off into town and practically turning him into a bloodsucking leech like yourself!" Jake shouted at Bella. He got right in her face too.

"Jacob! Enough!" I said to him.

Bella wrenched her arm free and knocked Jacob across the room and into the couch. Thank goodness he hit the couch. At that point, Seth and Leah jumped in front of Jake to keep Bella away from him. I flashed over and grabbed onto Bella again. I finally had her in my grip and I was not letting go.

"That's enough of this. All of you sit on that couch and don't get up. Jake are you alright?" I asked concerned he may have hurt himself.

"Yeah, just got thrown by 'Bella the Hothead'," Jake said picking himself up and sitting down on the couch next to Seth and Leah.

"Bella, you will calm down now and listen or I will re-warm your seat for you, young lady," I warned her. I sat her down on the couch across from Leah, Seth and Jake. I stood in the middle of them so I could stop any other attacks that may ensue. "You sit on that couch and you WILL NOT get up until I say you can," I said firmly to her.

"Alright, alright Dad, but somebody better explain about Charlie to me," Bella said getting riled up again.

"I told you to tell her dad! This wouldn't have happened if you would have listened to me," Leah said.

"What is she talking about, Dad?" Bella asked looking up at me.

"Bella, I didn't want you to find out this way, but…" I tried to explain. However, Bella jumped in and cut me off.

"Explain what? What is it?" Bella asked growing more agitated.

"Bella, Charlie is having a hard time coming to terms with all of these 'changes' that have come about. He…" I tried explaining again.

"You mean he really doesn't want to see me? No! No Dad, do something! I have to go to him…" Bella shouted getting up.

"SIT! I'm not telling you again! Calm down and let me explain it to you. I'm not going to start until you sit down and calm yourself," I said sternly to her.

Bella did sit back down on the couch but still gave Jake a mean stare. She was ready to pounce on him again so I was hoping Jake would not say anything to her so that I could tell her what is going on.

"Now as I was saying, Charlie is having a little difficulty coming to terms with all of these events recently. I fully understand how he feels. First Jake phases into a wolf in front of him, then Sue and Billy try to explain the shape shifters without giving out too much information, then he finds out you are different and he can't ask any questions. Imagine what went through his mind when you attacked him in town. He just needs a little time to process all of this. Just think how you would feel if the situation was reversed!" I tried explaining.

"Yeah, I can understand that, but why doesn't he want to see me?" Bella asked again.

"Truthfully sweetheart, he may be a little frightened and doesn't want you to get all riled up again. You are going to have to give him some time to deal with all of this. He doesn't have the full picture of what has transpired and why you look and feel different. He will come to terms with it and then none of this will matter to him as long as he has you in his life. You are just going to have to give him the space he needs right now and not push him. I have been talking to him and I and going to call him in a few weeks and talk with him again and try to smooth things out. For now, you need to give him space and not force yourself on him," I advised her.

"But I'm his daughter! How can he not just understand and just go along with things and be in my life?" Bella asked.

"Bella, honey, Charlie is a straight-forward man. He's a cop and he looks at things as black or white. He sees things differently than you. He wants answers to questions he has and he's used to getting them. He'll come around, you just have to give him time," I said to her.

"I never thought Charlie would have so much trouble with this," Bella remarked.

"Bella, at least he is in your life, this could be different you know. I think this alternative makes up for having to give him time to come to terms with things. Sue Clearwater and Billy will be a help to him too. Just give him some space and in no time he will be coming to call on you," I explained. "Now stop worrying about it and settle down."

"I'll try dad," Bella said to me.

"I think you owe someone an apology for the way you treated him. He was only trying to help," I said to her.

"Yeah, sorry Jake, you know how I can get," Bella said to him smirking. "I'm sorry I called you a liar. I was upset and you were easy to attack."

"Hey, I was only trying to help. I knew you shouldn't be calling Charlie right now. You and that temper! You should take lessons from my wonderful disposition. I'm like a cucumber; calm, cool and collected," Jake said posing and tilting his head up.

"Yeah, like a cucumber alright. Bland and seedy!" Leah said smirking.

"Listen Lulu! At least I have a personality," Jake said smartly.

"What do you mean by that? I have a personality. I act like a normal person with sense, not like some wise-cracking, annoying wolf cub like you!" Leah yelled back.

"Nobody can clear a room like you can Lulu!" Jake said laughing.

"Shut up, Jacob!" Leah said.

"Alright enough! Go and eat your pizzas before they get colder!" I said to them.

"Oooooo, yeah! I almost forgot about the pizzas. I thought I was hungry!" Jake said.

"When are you not hungry?" Bella said. "You and Seth could eat every hour of the day!"

"We're growing wolves!" Seth said chuckling.

Both Seth and Jake descended on the pizzas. Leah walked over there and got a plate out of the cupboard. She walked over and got a piece and put it on the plate and sat at the table. By the time she took her first bite, Jake and Seth were already on their second piece.

"Hey, don't hog all the pizza," Leah said to them.

"It's not our fault you eat so slow! Chow down," Seth said to her.

"While you three are eating, Bella and I are going to go out for a hunt. We will be back in about 2 hours. I hope I can trust that the three of you will get along until we get back. Leah, you are in charge," I said walking with Bella to the door.

"Hey, I'm the Alpha," Jake called back.

"Yes, well Leah is the only one eating with manners at the table. Unlike you two wolfhounds, and I mean that literally," I teased them.

"Thanks a lot, Daddy Vamp! I'm glad we got your vote of confidence," Jake fired back.

"I call them as I see them," I said to him.

As we were walking out the door, Jacob let out a loud belch that resonated off the walls. He and Seth were both laughing their heads off.

"You're disgusting!" Leah said to him.

Not a minute later, Seth did the same thing. They both broke out in stitches again, congratulating themselves on a job well done.

"Come on Bella, let's go before they start having a contest to see who can burp the loudest," I said to her.

"Hey, what a great idea!" Seth said happily.

"Thanks a lot, Dad!" Leah said with disgust.

**In the Hunting Area:**

Bella and I arrived at our hunting area and we stopped to listen for the telltale sounds of deer or the like approaching. We didn't hear anything at that time and Bella began talking about Charlie again.

"Dad, I just can't believe Charlie wouldn't want to see me. I want to go to his house and talk to him about it. Will you take me there?" Bella asked.

"Bella, I really think we need to give him some time to deal with this. You don't want to force him. He just needs to get used to the idea that things are different now," I tried explaining again.

"So are you saying no?" Bella asked.

"Let's give it 2 weeks and I will call him and talk to him at my office at the hospital. I will try to get through to him. Can you give me two weeks?" I asked her.

"I guess I have no choice…do I?" Bella asked with a hint of hope.

"For Charlie's sake and yours, no…give it 2 weeks. That way we will all be home when he comes to see you. You would feel better with Edward there with you, wouldn't you?" I asked hoping she would agree.

"Yes, of course. It's just unsettling," Bella said.

"I'm sure it is for you, but the time will pass quickly enough. Who knows, he may even come around sooner," I suggested.

"Maybe if he sees me…" Bella tried.

"Bella! You will not go to your house and force him into something. Let Sue help him through this. She is the best person to get through to him right now," I said with a little firmness.

"Didn't think I'd get by with that one…" Bella said grinning.

We both became quiet as we heard our meal approaching…

**Later that Evening:**

**Carlisle:**

After arriving home after our hunt, Bella went up to shower and change. Jake, Seth and Leah were looking through the DVD's looking for something to watch. They were going back and forth over what type of movie they wanted.

"Hey, let's watch this one!" Seth said.

"Can you believe the selection of movies? This is better than going to a video rental store!" Leah said.

"I want to see this one," Jake suggested.

"NO! It's about demons and bloody fights. I'll have nightmares," Leah complained.

"You are a nightmare!" Jake came back.

"Jacob Cullen! You watch your mouth young man!" I warned him.

"Well, DV! Every movie we want to see, Leah hates it!" Jake whined.

"Listen young man, you still need to apologize to Bella for calling her a bloodsucking leech! You realize you called me that also?" I pointed out to him.

"Uh, kinda forgot about that one…sorry DV…I-I was just mad…you're not going to torture me with that poison soap of yours are you?" Jake asked with trepidation.

"I should, but Rosalie does her fair share of insulting you, so just apologize to Bella. Give her a break for a while Jake. She's going through a trying time with Charlie right now," I suggested to him.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have said that to her…I wish Charlie would snap out of it," Jake said.

"Mom is trying to talk him through all of this," Leah added.

"I'm hoping she can. I explained that to Bella when we were hunting. Sue would be the best person to get through to him," I added.

"I'll go see if 'Bella the Basher' is done with her shower and apologize before DV decides to take action about my little nickname for the vamps!" Jake said purposely taunting me.

"That would be wise, son. Never a good idea to disobey your parent who has a strap with your name on it 3 times!" I said to him chuckling.

"You would bring that up!" Jake said smirking at me. "Did I mention I hate Aro?"

"Only about 3,000 times," Seth said laughing.

Jake then climbed the stairs to Bella and Edward's room. This gave Seth and Leah a chance to pick a movie and put it in before Jake came back. Leah was searching through the DVD's. She found one she liked.

"Hey, how about this one, the newest James Bond movie. Let's watch this one," Leah said putting it in the player. Seth didn't care. Leah loaded the DVD player and went to make some popcorn for the three of them. I was reading the paper. Jake came down the stairs.

"That was quick," I said to him.

"Where is she?" Jake asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him looking up from my paper.

"She's not up there. The bathroom is free and there's no one in her room. The door to the forest is open," Jake said to me. "You don't think she went to see Charlie do you?"

"Oh no!" I said growing concerned. "Where else would she go…she even mentioned it while we were hunting and I told her she could not go!"

"Oh yeah, that would stop her DV! Have you been introduced to Bella's rebellious streak, by chance?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"Mom is there. We need to go," Leah said looking at Seth.

"We better follow her scent," I said to them.

"You follow her scent. We're phasing and we'll meet you at Charlie's," Jake said as he, Seth and Leah ran outside and phased into wolves.

I followed catching Bella's scent, which indicated that is where she was headed. I hoped I could get there before she did. I flashed to Charlie's house as fast as I could go, hoping I was not too late…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please give Reviews! **


	43. Chapter 43 -- Sharp Words

**Chapter 43 – Sharp Words**

**Carlisle:**

I made my way to Charlie's house as fast as I could go. I went through the woods and came out behind Charlie's house by the kitchen. I saw that the door was wide open and heard loud growling from my three wolf children inside. I heard Bella pleading to be let up to go to Charlie. To my horror, I heard Sue's voice shouting Charlie's name and asking if he was all right. What had happened? I hurried into the house and came upon a scene of chaos. Leah had Bella knocked down on the floor and was standing on top of her growling and showing her teeth in Bella's face. Seth and Jake were standing between them with Charlie and Sue behind them. Charlie was slumped down on the floor leaning up against the cabinet under the sink clutching his chest and grimacing. Sue was next to him asking if he was all right. Seeing Charlie in medical distress I had to leave it to my wolf children to gain control of Bella and the best I could do now was allow them to keep her down on the floor. I rushed to Charlie and Sue. I quickly and discreetly scanned over Sue and Charlie to see if there was any blood or fresh wounds on them. Luckily I couldn't find any and was greatly relieved. It seemed that Leah had stopped Bella before she could inflict any harm on them.

"What happened? Charlie where is your pain?" I asked tensely.

"In m-my chest and arm," Charlie said still grimacing in pain.

I quickly felt his pulse, which was beating rapidly and then, turned to Sue. She looked scared and was trying to calm Charlie down.

"Sue, do you have your stethoscope here?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'll get it," Sue said hurrying to retrieve it. She was back in a few seconds.

I listened to Charlie's heart and was greatly relieved to hear it beating rapidly but no irregular beats or quivering. I checked his pulse again and looked into his eyes. It looked to be just a panic attack but I wasn't going to take any chances. I grabbed a paper bag, which was lying on the table and put it up to his mouth instructing him to hold it tightly against his lips. I then told him to breathe in and out slowly, over and over until he calmed down. He looked much better and was able to catch his breath.

"Do you have any pain in your shoulder or chest now?" I asked.

"No, it's gone. I-I think I'm okay," he said.

I then helped him to the living room and laid him on the couch. I told Sue to bring him some water and sat with him to make sure he was all right. He seemed much calmer now.

"I'd like to take you to the hospital for observation and keep you there for the night," I said to him.

"No, that won't be necessary. I-I'm fine now Carlisle," Charlie admitted.

"I'll be the judge of that, you are spending the night at the hospital. I will call ahead and tell my colleague, Mark Jansen to expect you and do a cardiac workup on you," I said to him. I took my cell phone out and called the hospital.

"No Carlisle, I'm not going to the hospital," Charlie said stubbornly.

"Yes you are! I'm the medical professional here and you will do as I say or I will relieve you of duty until you do go to the hospital. Who did you say Bella got her stubborn streak from?" I posed to him.

"Alright, alright! I'll go to the fricken' hospital," Charlie relented.

"Yes you will!" I said as Mark Jansen came on the line. I explained to him what happened and told him to expect Sue and Charlie very shortly. "You stay here while I go out and get the situation in the kitchen under control." As I entered the kitchen, Leah still was standing over Bella, who was very concerned about Charlie.

"Carlisle, you keep Bella away from me and Sue! Do you hear me?" Charlie said anxiously.

"Charlie, Bella is okay now. I'm going to check on her. Don't say something you don't mean," I cautioned him.

"I told you I wasn't ready to see her yet, but I see Bella's rebellious nature came through again," Charlie said angrily.

"Charlie, Bella was just concerned as to why you would not agree to see her," I tried to explain to him. "Let me check her out."

Walking into the kitchen, I made my way over to Bella and my wolf children who were still guarding her.

"Leah, get up. Bella is okay now," I said to Leah. Leah just growled and would not get off of Bella. Grabbing Leah by the scruff of her neck I pulled her off. "Leah! Enough! I will make sure she is under control," I said pulling her off. Leah then relented and stood next to me and looked at Bella. She growled again and then made her way over to Sue and nuzzled her with her muzzle. Sue responded by rubbing Leah's head. Seth then made his way over to Sue and did the same thing.

"Jake, get up now," I said to him. He complied and walked in the living room to check on Charlie. I reached down and pulled Bella up and made her face me. She looked shaken up.

"What did I tell you about coming here?" I asked her sternly.

"Is Charlie okay? Is he having a heart attack? Did I cause it?" Bella asked worried.

"He had a panic attack. He will be fine, but I am sending him to the hospital for observation just to make sure," I explained to her.

"Can I see him?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I'll take you in," I said. I had a good hold on her and I held onto her as we walked into the living room. Bella was upset and Charlie tensed when she walked in the living room, backing up into the back of the couch.

"Charlie, dad, are you okay?" Bella asked him.

"Carlisle, is she okay now?" Charlie asked looking a little scared.

"She's under control now Charlie. She will be all right. You need to talk to her," I said to him. I walked out of the room and sent Jake in to keep an eye on Bella. I walked into the kitchen and motioned for Sue to follow me. She quickly got up and came into the kitchen.

"What happened Sue?" I asked.

Sue then filled me in on what happened.

_**Earlier **__**At Charlie's House:**_

_Charlie and Sue were making supper. While opening a can, Sue accidentally cut her finger on the lid. Sue ran her finger under water at the kitchen sink as Charlie got a band-aid out of the cabinet. He kept a supply on hand for Bella when she would make supper for them. Charlie was placing the band-aid on Sue's finger when the kitchen door was flung open and they both turned to see a blood-driven Bella hungrily eyeing Sue's finger. I imagine that it was about the same thing that happened with Jasper and Bella a year ago at her birthday party._

"_Bella, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked shocked. He noticed the wild look in Bella's eyes. "Bella! No! Stay back!"_

_Bella smelling the blood was eagerly looking at Sue's finger. Charlie saw this and instinctively stepped in front of her to shield her from Bella. He had the vivid memory of Bella attacking him in town still fresh on his mind. Fear was rising up in him as he eyed his ferocious daughter. Bella was fighting the urge to attack Sue but the allure of the blood proved too much for her as she leapt at Sue, knocking Charlie to the side. As she reached and latched onto Sue, Leah came bounding through the door in wolf form and rushed and attacked Bella, knocking her to the floor. Leah then leapt onto Bella holding her down, not allowing her to get up. Leah stood over Bella with her head lowered and growling at her. In a flash, Jake and Seth entered in wolf form and stood between Leah holding Bella down and Charlie and Sue on the floor, creating a barrier between them._

_Charlie, trying to get up, suddenly felt a sharp pain and grabbing his chest, crumbled onto the floor. This seemed to draw Bella out of her bloodlust as she saw her father grasping his chest and arm in pain. Bella tried to get up, but Leah held her down while Jake and Seth surrounded her on either side. She was trapped in a wolf hold. Thank goodness. _

**Back to Present in Charlie's Kitchen:**

"Is Charlie okay Carlisle?" Sue asked.

"I think so. It seems to be just a panic attack but I will have Mark do a full cardiac workup on him at the hospital. They will draw blood and look for the cardiac enzymes to see if he did have a heart attack. I'm sure it will prove that he did not. How is Charlie doing with wanting to see her?" I asked Sue.

"I'm trying to explain that she is still his daughter and he should see her, but he is still shook up about the last time in town. He did okay at your house, but he can't get that scene out of his mind when she attacked him in town. Now I'm afraid this was too much for him and caused a panic attack. It would have been better if Bella would have given him more time," Sue said. "This incident may cause more of a delay of him getting comfortable with Bella again."

"I tried to convince her of that, but you know how Bella is. She gets something in her head and there's no talking to her. I told her tonight she is not allowed to come until Charlie is ready. I asked her to give me 2 weeks and then I was going to call Charlie and talk to him about it. She can't understand why he can't come to terms with this and just forget that things are different with her and be in her life. I wish he would come to terms with it also," I said to her.

"I'm afraid now I will have to start all over again with him. I wish Bella would listen and follow instructions," Sue said a little agitated.

"Yes, well I intend to have a little chat with her about this again," I informed her. We both walked back into the living room.

"How are you feeling Charlie?" I asked him.

"I was better until Bella came in and I got all tense again," Charlie said. "Bells, I love you to death, but I just can't handle this right now. Please give me a little time," Charlie asked her.

"But why? I'm your daughter, don't you want to see me?" Bella asked brokenhearted.

"Yes, but 2 times now you attacked when you were around me. It freaks me out! I don't know who or what you are anymore! I'll get through it, just give me some time, please Bells!" Charlie said to her.

"Sure, take all the time you need! I should've known it would be like this. You and Renee were never there for me as parents. At least I have Carlisle and Esme," Bella shouted at him.

"Bella!" I said to her. "Calm down!"

"No dad, you heard him. He can't deal with me being different. Who casts their kid away for reasons like that?" Bella said angrily.

"I'm not casting you away. I just asked for time Bells. How would you feel if I attacked you or Edward for no reason with no explanation?" Charlie said with anger flaring also.

"I'd want to know why but I wouldn't tell you to stay away," Bella said turning away from him. She walked up to me and stood in front of me. "At least I have you, dad!" Bella said while hugging me. She then turned back to Charlie. "Call me when you're ready to have a daughter in your life again!" Bella said sarcastically. "Come on dad, I want to go home!" She said as she stormed into the kitchen.

"Charlie, don't leave it like this," I said to him hoping he say something to her. "Just tell her you will come to visit her soon!"

"I can't do that right now, Carlisle. She attacked Sue and I won't allow Bella to hurt Sue. I need some time to sort this all out," Charlie said looking at Sue.

"The only thing you need to sort out is time set aside to visit with Bella. That's all! She's still the same person and she's still your daughter and she wants you in her life. You have 2 weeks to come to terms with all of this and then I want to see you in my office at the hospital to sort this all out. Sue is going to take you to the hospital now and get you checked out, but first you are saying good-bye to her," I said to him with sternness in my voice. I was growing tired of his stubbornness also. He shook his head okay.

"Bella, come in and say goodbye to Charlie," I called to her.

"Bye Charlie," Bella called from the kitchen.

"Bells, come on," Charlie said to her.

"Bella! Get in here," I called to her sternly. She decided to come in at that time.

"Come on Bells, give me a hug at least," Charlie said standing up and opening his arms to her.

Bella sighed and walked toward him and gave him a little hug and then quickly pulled away. She stood back next to me.

"Well, that was better than nothing," I said to them both.

"Yeah, take care, Charlie…let me know when I can be in your life again. Send me a picture so I remember what you look like," Bella said sarcastically.

Leah growled and made her way to Bella showing her teeth. Charlie took a step back. Leah stopped and growled at Bella.

"Bella! That was totally uncalled for. Charlie is going to the hospital to be checked out. Now you apologize to him this instant for your smart remarks to him!" I ordered her.

"Sue, I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't want to hurt you." Bella said to her. "Sorry Charlie!" Bella said glaring at him.

"Okay Bells, I'll see you soon," Charlie said hoping she would accept that.

"Yeah, don't make promises you can't keep. I sincerely hope you are okay, but I won't hold my breath about seeing you anytime soon. Take your time, I'll send you a picture of Edward and me so you remember who we are," Bella said angrily walking into the kitchen.

"Isabella Marie! You watch your mouth, young lady. Charlie is your father and you will respect him," I said sharply to her. "Now you give him a proper apology, little miss!" Bella turned and set her sights on Charlie.

"I'm sorry you don't know how to be a father," Bella spat at him. Leah again came toward her growling and baring her teeth, standing in between Bella and Charlie and me.

"Bella! Come here!" I demanded of her. Bella looked a little apprehensive as she carefully walked toward me stopping and facing me. "I know you are only saying these things because you are hurt and upset. Charlie is going to the hospital to make sure he did not have a heart attack, are you sure this is the way you want to leave this?"

Bella looked down at the floor, hopefully feeling ashamed of her harsh, angry words. She stood there for a few seconds and finally looked up at me and answered, "No Dad."

"Then make it right," I said to her grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around to face Sue and Charlie.

"I'm sorry!" Bella said angrily. Turning back to me she said, "That's all I can say right now, Dad." She then turned and walked through the kitchen out the back door. Leah growled and bounded after her.

"Seth and Jake go after her and make sure she doesn't leave until I get out there." Turning back to Charlie and Sue I said to them, "I'm sorry for her attitude. I'll talk to her when we get home," I said to them.

"I think you should do more than talk to her, Carlisle. I'll be the first to admit I'm not the best parent, but you certainly seem to have a knack for it. Seth, Jake and Leah even obey you in wolf form! I'm sure Bella tows the line with you also," Charlie said.

"Yes, she does. I treat them all the same and unfortunately sometimes I need to discipline them," I said to him.

"It seems you succeeded where I failed," Charlie admitted.

"You didn't fail, Charlie. You've never dealt with a teenager with a strong rebellious streak like Bella has. It's not easy." I explained to him. "Sue, you need to get Charlie to the hospital now," I advised her.

"I will, thanks Carlisle," Sue said to me.

"Charlie, I expect to hear from you in two weeks at my office at the hospital," I said as I turned to go into the kitchen.

"Huh, that sounded like something you'd say to your teenagers," Charlie said chuckling.

"Stop acting like one and I won't have to treat you like one," I said to him winking as I left to tend to my brood waiting for me.

"Somehow I think I better show up there," Charlie said smirking.

"Sounded like it to me. Don't think you better cross Carlisle. You are acting just like Bella," Sue said smirking. Sue picked her keys up and nudged Charlie's arm. "Come on young man," Sue said leading him to her car by his ear.

"Hey, that hurts," Charlie complained.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	44. Chapter 44 -- Tempers and Teasings

**Chapter 44 – Tempers and Teasings**

**Carlisle:**

Walking out to my waiting brood, Bella was standing there with an irritated look on her face. She was not in a good mood. Leah came up to her and growled at her again, which set Bella off.

"Shut up Leah! Get away from me or I'll kick you," Bella threatened.

"Bella! You will do no such thing," I said to her. She didn't realize I had come out and heard her. "You settle down, missy. I've had about enough of your sarcastic attitude this evening.

"Well tell Leah to get out of my face! I'm sick of her gaping mouth growling at me," Bella said sharply.

"You've earned it, now behave," I warned her. I reached out and grabbed onto Bella's upper arm. "You and I are running home together and you will not pull away from me. Now let's get going," I called to my brood. We all began our run home.

Running through the woods, the wolves could keep up with us since they were in wolf form. As we were running, Jake came up beside Bella and nudged at her teasingly. Too bad Bella didn't take it in the teasing manner Jake meant.

"Stop it Jake! Leave me alone," Bella shouted as she shoved Jake to the side. This caused him to stumble and he fell onto his side. Leah came charging back at Bella with teeth bared again and growling. "Get away from me Leah! I won't tell you again or I'll knock you down the ravine," Bella screamed at her.

That was enough. I stopped and yanked Bella to the side and raised my hand up high and brought it crashing down on her rump at full vampire force and speed. The sound the smack made when it connected with Bella's rear sounded like a crash of thunder and scared Seth so bad he stopped short and stumbled yelping. Bella screamed and jumped up in the air. She then jumped up and down again and again trying to rub out the sting from my angry vampire hand.

"OOOOWWWW! DAAA—AAAD! OOWW! OOWW oww oww ow ow ow ow ow ow! Dad that hurt!" Bella said frantically rubbing her smarting backside. "Oww ow ow ow ow!" Bella sniffled.

Reaching forward and grabbing her again, I turned her to face me, "I've had enough of your attitude. You settle down and be thankful Seth, Jake and Leah were there to stop you from harming Sue and Charlie! You had no right to go there tonight! I even told you not to go there! You went too far this time, young lady. We will be discussing this when we get home," I scolded her.

I then grabbed hold of her again and we flashed home with my three wolf children hot on our tails. Arriving in our yard, Jake and Seth scampered in front of us but Leah came and walked on the other side of me growling deeply inside and snarling toward Bella. Bella couldn't stand it anymore and tore from my grip and lunged at Leah and the two of them tangled and fell to the ground. I pulled Bella off Leah and then reached down and pulled Leah up by the scruff of her neck again. I had Bella in one hand and Leah in the other.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I shouted at them. Looking at Leah I said to her, "Go and phase back into human form right now, young lady!" Leah slunk down and with her tail tucked between her back legs, cowered a little on the ground and then ran off to her changing spot in the woods as I turned my attention back to Bella again. I landed another vampire SMACK to her smarting rump and she carried on like before jumping up and down and howling. Jake and Seth made it their business to go and phase back to human form and change into clothes.

"Ooooowwwww! Da-ad, I can't believe you smacked me like that again," Bella sobbed out while furiously rubbing her throbbing backside.

"Isabella Marie! You get in that house and go to your room until I call you to my study and you better be there when I call you," I said sternly and with authority. Bella decided she better not push it and flashed into the house and I heard her door close. I looked over and saw Leah slowly approaching, now dressed and in human form. I stood there waiting for her with my arms crossed. She had her head down trying her best to avoid eye contact with me.

"Come here, Leah," I called to her. She slowly stood in front of me. "Explain yourself little lady," I said to her.

"She attacked my mother and would have hurt her. I'm not apologizing for protecting my mother," Leah said firmly.

"Watch your tone with me my dear. You had every right to protect your mother, which I am very grateful for. However, you do not have the right to keep attacking Bella and egging on a fight. This ends right now, young lady. Do I make myself clear?" I asked her sternly.

"Yes dad, but I'm still mad at her for what she did. She needs to stop thinking only of herself and think of others and she needs to obey you. I hope you beat her butt for this," Leah said angrily. "She deserves more than those two swats you gave her."

"Whatever punishment I give Bella is between her and me. You will stay out of this. Just like I will not discuss your punishment with her," I informed her.

"What? I'm getting punished? That's so unfair dad! This is all Bella's fault. Lay into her, not me," Leah again protested.

At that point Seth and Jake came out dressed and walked up toward us. "Hey Lulu, calm down. DV will deal with Bella," Jake offered.

"Who cares about Bella, Dad said I'm in trouble," Leah replied.

"Why dad? Leah didn't do anything, she was mad about Bella attacking mom," Seth explained.

"Yes, but she kept growling and snapping at Bella on the way home. Bella was already agitated and Leah just added to it." I then turned my attention to Leah. "I deal with the discipline and punishments Young Lady, not you." I reminded her.

"Sorry dad, she just upset me when she lunged at my mom," Leah added.

"Yes, I'm sure it was upsetting. However, you are grounded for the next two days, Leah." I informed her.

"Aww, come on Dad! I hate being grounded," Leah complained.

"You want me to make it a week?" I asked her.

"No Dad...I'll take the two days," Leah said dejectedly.

"I thought maybe you would. You will also apologize to Bella for snapping and growling at her on the way home. I had it under control. You will not do that again," I chided her.

"What? Why? I don't feel the need to apologize to Bella," Leah said smugly.

"What was that?" I asked stepping up into her face. Leah was not expecting that and immediately took a step back. She lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'll apologize to her, but I won't like it," Leah admitted.

"It better be sincere, my little wolfette," I warned her shaking my finger at her.

"Yes sir," Leah said.

"Ooohhh, Lulu really pushed it with DV! Silly girlie wolf, you know you can't get ahead of DV. He's from the middle ages or whatever century he hails from. Let's see, did the planet cool off yet when you were born? Ha ha! Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Oh man, I kill me!" Jake said leaning over laughing and carrying on. He didn't notice that I had flashed to right in front of him while he was too busy congratulating himself on his wit. I stood there waiting with my arms crossed as he finally stopped his cackling.

"Whoa! Didn't see you flash here, DV!" Jake said a little apprehensive as he stood facing me and began straightening my collar and then pretending to brush lint off my shirt and then went to straighten a strand of my hair, when I grabbed his forearm.

"Will you knock it off! Get in the house and stop your antics," I said turning him around and giving him a little shove and a slight smack to his rump.

"You got it, DV!" Jake said turning and pointing his hand at me in the shape of a gun with his forefinger and thumb. Crazy kid!

"Come on, Seth and Leah, in the house," I said to them as we made our way into the house.

"Dad, I want to get this over with and apologize to Bella," Leah said. "Will you call her down? She probably won't come if I call her."

"Sure Leah," I said gratefully. "Bella, would you come downstairs please," I called up to her. From upstairs Bella angrily called back.

"What for? You said to stay here until I get called to the whack'em-smack'em chamber, Bella griped.

"Get down here right now, Young Lady, because you don't want me to come and get you," I called back to her. I was about at the end of my patience with her and I have a lot of patience! About 2 seconds later we heard the door to her room open and then slam shut so hard the floor shuttered. I was getting more and more incensed. Bella came stomping down the stairs and gave Leah a nasty glare, but came over and stood in front of me.

"WHAT?" Bella said smartly.

"Bel-la! You better tame that attitude, missy!" I warned her again. "Leah has something to say to you," I told her. Leah took a step forward toward Bella and tried to apologize but was cut off by Bella's rant at her.

"I don't want to hear anything from her. I had enough of her snarling, drooling wolf mouth at Charlie's. She had it stuck in my face the whole time," Bella said smartly.

"I wanted to apologize for growling and acting out at you on the way home, but if you don't want to hear it then forget it. You never listen to dad and then you get yourself in messes that the rest of us have to clean up for you. You're a spoiled brat!" Leah shouted at Bella.

"Leah! That's enough!" I said to Leah with force.

"Take that back, wolf girl!" Bella fired back taking a step toward Leah.

"Both of you! Stop it now!" I said firmly to both of them.

"Uh Oh! Chick fight! Chick fight! In this corner, we have the Great She-Wolf, Lulu the Lupine! And in this corner, we have the Newborn Vampire, Bella the Rebellion!" Jake shouted with his hand up to his mouth like a microphone. Seth was laughing and I was growing wary of this.

"SHUT UP JACOB!" Both Bella and Leah shouted at him.

"That's enough out of all of you!" I said firmly and took a step toward Leah and Bella.

Surprisingly Bella was the one who backed down first. She took a breath and then tried to calm herself and took a step back from Leah. Leah, on the other hand, was still riled up. She glared at Bella and laid into her.

"Don't you ever attack my mother again, or you will answer to me," Leah said stepping toward Bella.

"Back off Leah! I told Sue I was sorry," Bella replied.

"That just shows how you don't think. If you would have listened to Dad, none of this would have happened. What if we weren't there to stop you? You could have killed my mother!" Leah shouted putting her hands out and shoving Bella back into the wall.

"Fight! Fight!" Jake called out.

I flashed over to them and grabbed Leah before Bella had a chance to react. I pulled Leah to the side and made her look at me. "That's enough out of you, young Lady," I said to her as I turned her to the side and landed 10 hard SMACKS to her backside. She hopped up as each swat connected to her rump and yelped and howled with each one. When I was done I turned her back to face me. "If you go after Bella one more time, I'll haul you up to my study and put you across my knee! Now you apologize and don't you dare rant at Bella again," I ordered her.

Leah stood there sniveling and rubbing her bottom. She looked up at me with her dark eyes and lowered them looking at the floor.

"Well?" I said to her. She still didn't say anything to Bella. "Leah, you have to the count of three and then we are going to my study…one…two…thr…"

"Okay! Okay, dad…I'm going..." Leah said. She walked up to Bella and looked her in the eye. I was praying she would do as she was told. "Bella, I'm sorry for the way I acted on our run home. I had no right to attack you like I did. Please forgive me…I-I really mean it…" Leah said.

Bella just looked at Leah and stood there thinking it over. "Bella, Leah has apologized," I reminded her. Bella then seemed to accept it and finally acknowledged Leah's words.

"Okay, I'm sorry I attacked Sue. I didn't want to scare her like that, but the blood got the best of me. I accept your apology and hope you accept mine," Bella said to Leah.

"Thanks Bella, I accept your apology also," Leah said giving a slight smile.

"So peace has settled over Cullenwood once again! Listen to the bluebirds singing…" Jake said cupping his hand by his ear.

Bella, Leah and I turned to look at him. Bella and Leah looked at one another then at me. "Go ahead, he's all yours!" I said to them. They both grabbed throw pillows from the couches and began launching them at Jacob. Seth and I were giggling as Jake was acting like he was being pelted with stones. When they exhausted all the pillows they then charged him knocking him to the floor and pinning him down making him cry 'uncle'. It was funny.

"Help! DV! Get them off of me! Hey, I'm the Alpha Wolf!" Jake yelled to them.

"Hmmpf, more like the Alpha Chihuahua!" Bella said. Leah and Jake laughed. "Say uncle!" Bella said to him pinning his arm behind his back while he was on his stomach.

"Never! DV, they're fighting, roast their rumps," Jake pleaded.

"Say 'uncle' and we'll let you up," Leah taunted.

"NEVER! DV! Get them off me!" Jake pleaded again.

"Okay, say 'aunt' then," Bella said. Her and Leah both laughed.

"Say 'uncle or aunt' or we will throw you out the front door," Bella said to him.

"Hey, no fair! DV, are you going to let them do that? Where's your sense of justice?" Jake pleaded to me.

Bella and Leah both turned to look at me. They were both laughing. Jake was still yammering for me to save him. I looked at Jake then at Bella and Leah. Walking toward them, Jake looked relieved.

"Finally, DV's going to give it to you two now," Jake said to them laughing again. "Come on DV, let them have it…hey, where are you going?" Jake asked as I walked past them toward the door.

"I'm getting the door for them," I said. I walked over and opened up the front door held it open for them. "After you," I said to them.

"HEY! Come on DV!" Jake whined.

Bella and Leah happily stood up and picked Jake up and carried him out the door. Seth and I were standing there watching and chuckling. They walked down the steps and lightly tossed him on the ground. They both wiped their hands as if to say, 'that's done' and turned and came back in leaving Jake still outside carrying on. I stepped out onto the porch.

"Thanks for your help Daddy Vamp!" Jake scowled at me.

"You're welcome son!" I said walking back in and closing the door.

"Hey!" I heard Jake shout. I shook my head in wonder and chuckled.

At least this lightened the mood somewhat. Although I still have to deal with Bella…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please give Reviews! **


	45. Chapter 45 -- A Sobering Discussion

**Chapter 45 – A Sobering Discussion**

**Carlisle:**

Walking into the living room, Bella and Leah came over to Seth and I. Bella looked a little ashamed as she kept trying to look at me but her eyes kept darting to the floor. Seth was still laughing about the two of them tossing Jake out the door. Bella finally found the courage to approach me.

"I-I guess I'm in trouble," Bella asked sheepishly.

"Huh, are you kidding Bella! Your in deep," Seth said to her. "Let's see, how many times are you in trouble:

you disobeyed dad

you went to Charlie's after Dad said you couldn't

you attacked our mom

you attacked Charlie

you smarted off to Dad

you smarted off to Charlie

you threatened Leah

you kicked Jake

You fought with Leah

then you fought with Leah again

"That's ten so far and I'm being easy on you. You did all that and you're not sure you're in trouble? All signs point to yes!"

"Thanks for solving that mystery Seth," Bella said nudging him on the arm.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it Dad?" Seth said looking at me. Just then Jake threw opened the door and made his grand entrance.

"Hey! What was that all about?" Jake asked walking up to Bella and Leah with his arms open in gesture to them. Then turning to Seth, and me "Oh, and thanks to you two for your support," Jake said giving us a look. "You let them throw me to the wolves," Jake complained.

"You are a wolf," Leah said to him.

"Hey, look in the mirror when you say that," Jake spouted at her.

"You had it coming, mister," I said to him. "Stop all this wisecracking, that goes for all of you," I said looking at all of them. Turning my attention back to my little naughty newborn, "Yes, Young Lady, you are in trouble."

"Was there any doubt? Gee, Bella, you make Emmett and I look like angels! DV, you might as well call it 'Bella's Room' instead of your study," Jake said laughing.

"Or Jake's Room," I said giving him a hard stare.

"Hey! I'm not the one who ran amuck and had to have the rest of us chase after her, Bella-Wella!" Jake said poking Bella.

I stepped forward and gave Jake a smack. He jumped and turned to look at me, "Oww! What was that for?"

"Stop with your smart remarks and settle down. I've had it with your antics tonight also. Bella, go take a shower and wait in your room until I call you. I suggest you all take showers and you three get ready for bed," I motioned for them to go upstairs.

"Dad, it's only 10:30 p.m., I can't go to bed yet," Leah complained.

"Go get showered and then you can do whatever, watch a movie, I don't care. Just all of you settle down. I'm going to take a shower also, Bella go, now!" I said pointing to the stairs. She did as I said as we all went upstairs. I took my shower and changed clothes. I felt better but now I had to deal with Bella's disobedience yet again. What am I going to do with that child? I've never seen such a rebellious streak as hers. She knows she will get in trouble but she does it anyway. She thinks with her heart instead of her head. I'm afraid this is going to be a long night. I decided to get this unpleasant task out of the way. Bella and I are going to have a long talk about all of this. I then went and knocked on Bella's door.

"Bella, let's go to my study Young Lady," I called to her. She opened the door and gave me a worried look. "Come on, you know we need to have a talk," I said coaxing her out.

"It's not the talk I'm worried about," Bella said as she hesitantly walked to the study with me. She was in front of me and was covering her backside and looked back at me. "You're not going to smack me like you did earlier are you?"

I had to chuckle. "No, not unless you give me a reason to," I said smirking at her.

"Uh, no, I hadn't planned on giving you a reason," Bella said as she scooted into the study and stood in front of my desk.

I came in and closed the door. "Not taking any chances, huh?" I said walking toward her. "Have a seat," I said motioning to the chairs in front of my desk. She hurriedly sat down as I took my chair behind my desk. I sat down and looked at her shaking my head.

"Once again, we are destined to have this conversation about your blatant disregard for my rules and running off into town and putting others in danger. When are you going to learn to obey me and follow the rules?" I posed to her.

"I wanted to confront Charlie and ask him why he couldn't bring himself to see me just yet. I wanted an explanation and I wanted to hear it from him," Bella replied.

"I understand you were upset with him, but you know you are not supposed to go into town. You know what happened the last time you did that. I gave you an explanation as to why Charlie couldn't see you just yet. I understand you wanted answers from him, but I expect you to trust me and as much as you want to see him for yourself and confront him, you know it was not safe for you to do this. You again put him and you also put Sue at risk this time. If Leah, Seth and Jake hadn't gotten there in time, both of them could be seriously hurt or dead by now," I said to her.

"Da-ad! How could you say that," Bella gasped.

"You know it's true! They could be in the transformation stage if you had bitten them. I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to realize how serious this is," I went on.

"I wouldn't have hurt either of them, I know I would have stopped myself," Bella said trying to convince herself as well as me.

"You hadn't when Leah came in! You have to realize when you smell blood as a newborn, and I mean an infant newborn like yourself, you cannot control or stop yourself once the frenzy of the blood lust comes into play. Your vampire nature takes over. You have had two close calls now and luckily someone has been there to stop you each time. This is why you cannot be trusted to go into town or anywhere alone. What do I have to say or do to convince you of this. I'm only doing it to protect you and your would-be victims. Bella, you have to understand this. You cannot do as you please during your newborn stage," I stated with firmness.

"I'm sorry! I-I wasn't thinking…I was so upset by Charlie…I wanted to now why…" Bella trailed off.

"Sweetheart, I'm not saying this to hurt you. I'm trying to make you realize how dangerous it is for you to run off on your own. You have to abide by my rules, for your sake and others, and for all of us," I reminded her again.

As I said that, loud voices came up from the living room. They were going back and forth over a movie they were watching. It was late and I had enough for today. I decided I needed to end this argument before any other antics came into play for the day.

"Bella, I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to go and address this. You do not leave this study, young lady, understood?" I said with authority.

"Yes dad, I won't leave," Bella replied.

Walking out the door and making my way to the upstairs railing, I could hear the voices becoming louder and more agitated.

"Hey, I want to see this movie, give it back," Jake shouted.

"I don't want to see that gory crap, we're watching this one," Leah shouted back.

"Come on, put anything in and stop arguing," Seth berated them.

"Jacob, Leah and Seth! Turn that TV off and put those DVD's away and get up here and go to bed! Right now! All three of you!" I ordered them.

"What? We're not 12, Dad!" Leah griped.

"I don't care, TV off and you three in bed now. I've had enough excitement for the day and so have you. Now hop to it," I called to them.

I was answered with moaning and 'not fair' and whatever else came to mind. They turned the TV off and the lights and solemnly trudged up the stairs and passed by me as I stood there glaring at them with my arms crossed. Of course, Jake had to make a comment.

"Night dad," Leah and Seth said.

"Night Warden!" Jake said saluting me as he passed. I reached out and smacked him on the seat.

"Ow! All I said was goodnight, warden," Jake complained.

"Pleasant dreams, inmate Jake! Go to your cell and get to bed," I ordered him pointing to his room.

"I wish I had a harmonica!" Jake said smirking.

"That's something you can ask Santa Wolf for," I came back.

"Tuck me in, daddy!" Jake said like a little boy.

Having enough of his antics, I started walking toward him as Jake ran into his room closing the door. "No! I was just kidding! I'm going to bed daddy vamp!"

"Lights out!" I said opening his door and standing in the doorway. He was jumping into his bed and waved with his fingers, "Nightie night!" I turned the light off and closed the door. Crazy kid!

Walking back into my study I closed the door and took my seat again behind my desk. I could tell by Bella's face that she was in deep thought over all what had happened tonight. She seemed upset and a little shaken.

"Bella, do you understand what I am trying to get through to you about going off on your own and how dangerous it is for you and all of us?" I asked her.

"Yes, dad. I was just thinking how bad that could have turned out. I know now I wouldn't have been able to stop myself with Sue. I tried to tell myself otherwise, but deep down I know I would have attacked her. It would have been disastrous. I'm so sorry and I feel terrible," Bella admitted.

"Luckily, Leah came in just in time. We are all working together to try to help you through this, but you know you had no right to sneak into town like that," I reminded her.

"I-I know, I just had to hear it from Charlie that he didn't want to see me, and I-I did. I still can't believe he can't bring himself to see me," Bella said sadly. I could see she was fighting back venom tears.

"Bella, I know how much this hurts you, but I'm afraid you are going to have to give him time to work through this. You know he will come around. It is just a bit much to take in for him. Remember you had a couple of years to get used to this and it is something you wanted because of your love for Edward. It's different for a parent to try to understand why their child is different now and not given an explanation why. You're his child Bella. You've embraced this change. Charlie doesn't even know what the change is nor does he understand it. It's different for him. You need to look at it from his standpoint, Sweetheart!" I tried explaining.

"I understand what you're saying, Dad, but it's still hard for me," Bella said.

"I told you this was not going to be easy," I said to her.

"You're going to spank me aren't you?" Bella asked nervously.

"I haven't decided that yet, but you deserve some punishment for your disobedience yet again," I remarked. "For now, I think we both need to take a step back from this. This was a bit of a different circumstance, but it was still dangerous. However, you seem to have realized this and maybe we should just let it go at that," I said to her. My heart was breaking for her. I know how hurt she is over this with Charlie not wanting to see her. I know I should blister her butt for her, but I just can't bring myself to do that this time.

"Really? You're not going to spank me for this?" Bella asked shocked.

"No, this time, I'm giving you a pass, but if you do it again, I'll warm your backside up on the spot, little lady! You've been warned for the last time," I said giving her a stern look.

"Yes sir, I hear you," Bella said.

Bella came around the desk and gave me a hug. "Thanks Dad, for being so understanding. I promise I won't do it again," she said.

"You better not! I will still move us if you keep disobeying me concerning Charlie," I warned her.

"No Dad, I won't do it again. It was because he didn't want to see me. I'm still mad about it, but I understand what you are saying. Please don't make us move, I'll behave," Bella promised.

"See that you do. Now, how about we go out for a short hunt," I suggested.

"Sounds good, what about the wolves?" Bella asked.

"Let's let sleeping dogs lie, or should I say wolves…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Please give reviews!**


	46. Chapter 46 -- Boxes and Emotions Galore

**Chapter 46 – Boxes and Emotions Galore**

**Carlisle:**

Sunday came and went and was surprisingly quiet. Bella was very quiet and seemed sullen and withdrawn. I attributed it to her dealing with Charlie's request of more time needed to come to terms with things. When any of her siblings asked her anything or talked to her, she was very short with them and seemed to be very moody. Some of that was her hormones with the transformation. She kept mainly to herself. She seemed okay with me, but very sullen.

Monday morning we heard a truck pull up. It was early morning before my wolf children left for school. This was the last week of school for the year and they only had to go two days. It was a delivery truck and Jake and Seth went out the front door to see what it was. The driver needed my signature so Seth came in calling for me. I went out and signed the form. The driver then got out 4 large boxes and put them on the porch. The boys carried them in easier than the driver could. He shook my hand and left. Seth, Jake and I carried them into the living room.

"What is all this?" Jake asked.

"Looks like Alice's first boxes of clothes have arrived," I said. I noticed they were postmarked from Paris.

"First boxes? You mean there will be more?" Leah asked.

"Oh, I'm sure of it," I answered.

"Who are all these for?" Seth asked.

"Who knows! Probably a little for each," I replied.

"You think that was wise to let Alice loose in Paris with a credit card?" Jake asked eyeing the boxes.

"No, but she has a limit this time," I informed him.

"Where should we put them?" Jake asked.

"Take them into the downstairs study then you better get to school. Leah, do you still have exams?" I inquired.

"Yes, these are my last ones today. Dad, can I call David tonight and maybe see him?" Leah asked excitedly.

"Yes, you can call him and see him tonight, but have him come here," I said to her.

"I will Dad. He likes seeing and talking to you," Leah answered.

"Lulu's going with Popsicle tonight. Too bad Emmett's on a hunt. I think I'll call and tease him," Jake said laughing.

"Dad, make him stop," Leah pleaded.

"Jacob, you will not call Emmett! Let Leah and David have a date to themselves without any of your antics," I warned him.

"Aw, DV, you ruin all my fun," Jake complained. Seth just laughed.

"I'll ruin more than your fun if you bother them tonight, young man," I warned him.

"Ha, make him sit on your lap again, Dad," Seth teased.

"Shut up Seth! Don't remind DV about his embarrassing punishments!" Jake joked back.

"Can't you let Leah and Dave alone? How old are you? You act worse than a 6-year-old," Bella spat at him while walking down the stairs.

"Well, I see you're still in that pissy mood you were in yesterday! What did you do, bite into a rabid animal the other night?" Jake kidded her.

"Jacob, watch your language, mister!" I said to him.

Bella flashed to Jake and shoved him back into the wall. She then got in his face and berated him.

"Why don't you grow up? You're always teasing and smarting off to everyone. Who do you think you are? Act your age for a change, Jake!" Bella growled at him.

"Hey, back off leech girl! I don't have to listen to you! Last time I checked Daddy and Momma Vamp ran this corporation," Jake said with sarcasm.

"Shut up and get out!" Bella yelled shoving him again.

"Bella! Stop it this minute! What has gotten into you?" I said angrily at her.

"Yeah lay off! I think its time for your trip over DV's knee. I bet that's going to be a real stinger!" Jake egged on.

"You…" Bella shrieked lunging for Jake. Fortunately I flashed in front of her and got in between them.

"Stop it Bella! Settle down, missy!" I said grabbing her. "Jake and Seth, go to school. Jacob, it would be best to stop your wisecracks," I warned him.

"Yeah, I hear ya! Bella must be in heat or something," Jake said scowling at her.

"Let me at him, Dad," Bella said reaching for him.

"I said settle down," I warned her, glaring at her. She did after they walked out the door.

"Don't pay any attention to him Bella," Leah said. "Someday he'll grow up and act like an adult. Give him a few decades and we should be good," Leah said to her. She at least got a smile from Bella.

"Bella, Jake is only trying to make you laugh," I said to her.

"I know, but I'm not in the mood for laughing," Bella said settling on the couch. The look on her face was like she was a million miles away.

"You want to watch a movie with me like old times?" I asked trying to bring her out of her mood.

"No, I just want to sit and be alone," Bella answered.

"Don't go out alone. If you want to go outside, call me and I'll go out with you," I added.

"Aren't you afraid I'll break away from you and hunt down a human snack?" Bella said with sarcasm.

"Be careful there, Young Lady…or you'll be spending some alone time in your favorite position for an hour," I warned her.

Bella almost started crying. Standing up, she looked at me and said, "I'm going to my room…I want to be alone." She started for the stairs before I stopped her.

"Bella, you stay in your room and no sneaking out the forest door in your room, my little ninja newborn," I said smiling.

Bella went to her room and stayed there all day. At one point I heard her crying so I knocked on her door to see if I could help. She responded saying she would rather be alone. Soon Jake and Seth arrived home from their last full day of school. I could hear a lot of commotion so I decided I better check this out. Bella's door was still closed and I sensed she was still in there. I heard Jake and Seth carrying on about something. Looking over the banister into the living room, I saw 12 more huge boxes of clothes. Jake and Seth were just shaking their heads and commenting to themselves.

"How much shopping can you do and how many clothes do you need?" Jake said to Seth scratching his head.

"Where are we going to put all of these? Wait till Dad sees all of these boxes," Seth mentioned.

"He just did. When did these arrive?" I asked unable to believe how many boxes were greeting me in the living room.

"The guy just pulled up when we got home. It was the same delivery guy as the other day. He asked what was in all of these boxes and he was looking at us kinda funny," Jake explained.

"Put them in with the others, will you boys? I may have to call Esme," I said shaking my head.

Seth and Jake put the boxes with the others. Jake then asked how Bella was. I explained how she stayed to herself all day. Jake suggested we have movie night tonight and maybe she will come out of her shell a little. It was worth a try. I have to admit, I was a little concerned about her mood. She seemed to be withdrawing and was very sullen and somber. Jake managed to get Bella out of her room and after I made supper for my three wolf children, we settled in for a movie night. Jake and Seth's last day of school was tomorrow. Leah had finished today with her last exam. She was going out with David tonight leaving the rest of us to movie night.

"How long are you and Seth in school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Get a load of this! We go from 9 a.m. until 1:42 p.m. tomorrow! What kind of a time is that to get out of school for the summer? These are people with degrees coming up with dismissal times like that!" Jake pointed out. Looking at me, Jake continued, "What's the matter with you people with degrees? Do you have little meeting sessions to see who comes up with the most bizarre things to inflict on us normal people?"

"Why yes Jake, we do. This one with the final school year dismissal time I decided to call, "Let's drive Jacob Cullen up the wall with a ridiculous dismissal time!" I said teasing him.

"Well, mission accomplished! We get to have lunch for an hour and then come back to class for 42 minutes! That's the most ridiculous dismissal time I've ever heard," Jake conceded.

"I have to give you that one, son," I admitted.

"So what's with you Bells? Why no talkie?" Jake asked. He sat next to her and was nudging her with his arm.

"Cut it out, Jake! Leave me alone!" Bella said moving to another couch.

"What's wrong? Bat got your tongue?" Jake asked laughing at his own joke.

"Too bad the bat doesn't have yours, Jake!" Leah added.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Think you're so clever Lulu!" Jake taunted.

As they were carrying on, Bella got up from the couch and slowly made her way up the stairs to her room. She looked like she was in deep thought and didn't even notice any of us curiously watching her slow silent ascent up the stairs. We all looked at one another.

"What's wrong with Bella, Dad," Leah asked.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Jake also asked.

"I have no idea! She has been very quiet and withdrawn since our talk the other night in my study," I told them.

"Did you spank her too hard or strap her, Dad," Seth asked.

"I didn't spank her at all," I admitted.

"You didn't spank her for attacking our mother?" Leah asked incredulously.

"Leah, that is between me and Bella and should not concern you," I answered her.

"It does concern me and Seth! She attacked our mother and could have killed her and you just talked to her? That pisses me off! You laid into Rosalie, Bella and Alice on their last trip to town and even used the strap on them. You smacked Jake down in front of the Volturi and you let Bella off when she almost killed our mother and her father! That's not fair Dad and I always felt you were fair! I feel betrayed by you for not punishing Bella when she deliberately disobeyed you yet again and almost took my mother's life and Charlie's. How could you not punish her? You should have beaten her with that strap until she could not stand!" Leah shouted at me with anger in her eyes.

I reached out and grabbed Leah and turned her to the side and landed six sharp SMACKS to her rear. She yelped and began crying and with each smack she felt, her crying went up in pitch. When I had delivered the last one, I turned her to face me.

"Leah! You look at me when I'm speaking to you!" I demanded of her. She slowly raised her head and looked me in the eyes with a hurt and angry look, glaring at me. "You drop that attitude right this minute if you don't want me to land another round on your rump," I warned her. With that she softened her gaze and sobbed.

"Don't you _EVER _tell me how to discipline any of your brothers or sisters again and that includes your discipline! Don't you question my decisions on the punishments that I give out. The punishments in this house fall under my discretion. You don't know all of the circumstances that are involved in determining the punishments. I decide what is deserved and what is earned and the proper punishment for the person in trouble. It is also my call to decide when a pass is to be given. Just like the one I am giving to you at this time. Only because this was such an emotional incident that involved your mother am I giving you this pass. Otherwise, I would haul you up to my study Young Lady and you would be in a different position while we would be having this conversation," I warned her. "Also, I never want to hear you tell me I should beat someone with that strap again! Do I make myself clear on this?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"Y-yes dad! I-I'm sorry I said that," Leah sobbed out and sniffled.

"Man Lulu! You can't see the bottom of that hole you just dug for yourself, it's so deep!" Jake said giving a whistle of disbelief. "If it filled up with water it would become a lake! Ha ha! Lake Lulu!"

I turned and just gave Jake a look. "Jake, this is not the time for jokes," I said to him.

"Dad, I didn't mean to question your authority, I just couldn't believe that you wouldn't spank Bella for something as serious as this," Leah explained.

"She's right Dad. You should spank me!"

All eyes turned to see Bella standing looking down on us from the upstairs landing…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please give reviews!**


	47. Chapter 47 -- A helping Hand

**Chapter 47 – A Helping Hand**

**Carlisle:**

"Say what? Do you realize what you're saying, Bella?" Jake asked with his mouth dropping open.

Bella came down the stairs and came over to where Leah and I were standing. She came up and looked at Leah who couldn't believe what she had heard either.

"Leah and Seth, I'm so sorry for what I did. I tried to tell myself that I wouldn't have attacked Sue, but I realized I was only lying to myself. The truth is, I would have attacked her and I wouldn't have been able to stop!" Bella admitted sadly. "I don't blame you for feeling the way you do. I would feel the same if it was the other way around and you had attacked Charlie. Don't punish her Dad, she has every right to demand you punish me," Bella said addressing me now.

"Bella, I was out of line. I had no right to demand that Dad should punish you or beat you with the strap. He's right. It's not my place, it's his and I have to trust his judgment. I was just upset about the whole situation," Leah said more calmly.

"I wasn't thrilled with you either Bella, but I feel Dad is a better judge on the punishment issue," Seth remarked.

"Sorry Seth, I never wanted this to happen. I should have listened to Dad and not gone to Charlie's. I just couldn't believe he didn't want to see me. It hurt to hear that," Bella admitted.

"Bella, we all need to calm down," I suggested.

"NO! No Dad, you _should_ punish me. I can't take it anymore. I tried to convince myself I wouldn't have attacked either Sue or Charlie, but I realize now that's not true. I feel so guilty and I hate myself for what I almost did and how I would have hurt everyone involved, especially Sue and Charlie. This is awful. I can't handle the guilt anymore! I can't get it out of my mind. I keep seeing that scene over and over again. You have to punish me! You said you would always be there for me and if I went against your rules, you would be there to reel me back in. You can't let me down now! I need you to be my dad and punish me like you always have. Don't _you_ leave me too! At least if you spank me, I'll feel somewhat redeemed for what almost happened. Please don't make me ask you again! Please Dad! I hate myself! Don't abandon me like Charlie did. Help me…" Bella said sobbing and grabbing onto me.

"Oh Bella, Sweetie! Leah, when is David come for you?" I asked still holding Bella as she was crying.

"In about an hour, I need to get ready," Leah answered.

"Be home by 11:00 p.m. and no later," I said to her.

"Why? I don't have classes tomorrow, can't I stay out later?" Leah asked.

I answered her by giving her a look that said, 'don't push it' and she wisely backed down. Looking to Jake and Seth, I told them to go out for a perimeter run and give us a little time. Leah went upstairs to get ready for her date.

"Bella, let's take this to my study," I said guiding her up the stairs. She had a death grip on me and wouldn't let me go. I could tell this has been weighing on her mind and she is at her wits end trying to deal with the guilt of what could have been. We entered the study and walked over to the couch and sat down. I had Bella sit next to me. She was sniveling a little yet and laid her head under my chin and curled up into me.

"Dad, I tried, but I can't get rid of the guilt. You were right, I shouldn't have gone to Charlie's. I regret it and wish I could go back in time and change things. I keep seeing that scene over and over again. All I think of is how I almost killed both Charlie and Sue. It's the worst thing imaginable and I can't take it anymore. When I heard Leah arguing with you about not punishing me, I thought maybe if you punish me, it would help. When I thought of asking you to spank me, I felt some relief of the guilt. So please Dad, do it before I chicken out," Bella pleaded.

"Bella, I gave you a pass this time and you should accept that," I reminded her.

"I can't accept it. I don't deserve it. If ever there was a time I needed one of your punishments, it's now. For my own sake and sanity!" Bella explained. "I'll even make it easy for you. Skip the lecture and just go right to the spanking. I'll even drop my pants and bend over your lap."

"Hey Dad," Leah called from the hallway and knocking on the door. "Sorry to interrupt but David is early. Can you come down so we can go?"

"Yes, just a minute, Leah. Bella, you will have to excuse me while I go and greet David. I'll be right back," I said to her.

"Aren't you going to warn me not to leave the study?" She asked.

"I don't think that is necessary this time," I answered smirking at her.

I went down and greeted David and reminded Leah to be home by 11 p.m. David was his usual polite and charming self. Leah just seems to melt when he is around. They happily left and I made my way back to the study to deal with Bella. When I opened the door I was greeted to a scene of mass destruction. Bella had cleared my desk of all my papers for the hospital and they were strewn all over the study. I stood there in shock. It looked like a tornado had just blown thru. After gasping and surveying the messy spectacle before me, I turned my gaze to my naughty little newborn. She was seated on the couch holding the strap from Aro in her hand.

"Bella! What is the meaning of this?" I asked angrily.

"I thought I would give you a little incentive," she replied.

"You certainly did a thorough job of it. You will clean this up immediately, Young Lady! Why do you have the strap?" I asked her.

"Because you need it to make a good impression on me. By the way, no, I'm not cleaning it up. Do it yourself," she said smartly.

"Bel-la! I will decide your punishment little lady, and you will pick this mess up and you will place that strap back where you got it, right now," I instructed her.

"But Dad, I deserve the strap. You gave it to the three of us on our last adventure into town," Bella stated.

"I know you heard what I said to Leah earlier about my deciding the punishments and I will say it again. I decide the punishments and I administer them. Not you or your siblings. Since you insist, I will spank you for going into town and disregarding my rules again, but it will be on my terms and at my discretion. You will have no say on the type of punishment I give you. Now clean this mess up and put that strap back," I said angrily pointing at the closet. Bella hesitantly walked to the closet and hung the strap back up. She then picked up the mess she made at vampire speed and then stood looking at me.

"Is it good enough," she asked.

"Yes. Now come over to the couch with me." Bella walked over and stood by my side looking down and had a determined look on her face. "Are you sure you don't want to accept the pass?" I asked her.

"I'm sure. I-I need this, the guilt is consuming me and I can't shake it. The only time it let up was when I heard Leah say to you that you should have spanked me. So, you have to help me…" Bella said pleading to me with her eyes.

I could see the guilt, hurt and betrayal she felt from Charlie written all over her face. She could not get out from the guilt. Usually I would have spanked her for this, but I felt so sorry for her and she was so hurt by Charlie, I just couldn't add anymore anguish to her. I can understand how this will probably help her to feel she has been punished for her actions and can cry and bring her emotions to the surface so that she can let the guilt go. Funny how shirking my fatherly duty added to her anxiety instead of easing a tense situation. I then decided to treat her like I should have to begin with. With a stern look on my face, I gave Bella what she needed from me, a firm hand.

"Last chance, you can still have the pass," I offered to her.

"No! I don't want it. I know I'll probably regret it in a few minutes...but...go ahead Dad," Bella said waving at me to get on with it.

"All right Young Lady, you again disobeyed me and went into town when you know it is strictly forbidden. Again, you were stopped from attacking someone close to you. I know the circumstances this time were different, but the outcome was the same. If you would have obeyed me and stayed away from town, you would not have given in to your vampire nature. You are too young a newborn to be able to control your instinctual nature when you smell blood, especially when it is right in your face. I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner. I know you have been beating yourself up with guilt and I do apologize for that. So, let's take care of this matter now. Come on, over you go," I directed her.

Bella immediately lay across my lap. I felt the tenseness in her body ease a little as she settled over my knee. I again rebuked myself for allowing her to become this overcome with guilt and regret. I grabbed onto her with my left hand pulling her close and raised my right hand.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded in agreement and began sniffling already.

I landed the first smack and Bella began crying at once. By the time I had delivered the fifth one, she was openly crying and I felt her body relax as she was finally letting go of all the pent up anxiety and guilt that was consuming her. She was all out crying and sobbing. The spanking I was giving her made its point but Bella's release of emotions made it sound like it was a severe beating. During any other spanking I had given her, she would be wriggling and pleading and kicking, begging for it to end. This time she laid and took every spank without moving and just hung over my lap seemingly absorbing her punishment.

I still had a hard time spanking her so I decided to end her spanking with 10 of the hardest spanks on her rump. I allowed her to keep her pants on and I did not spank her at vampire speed either. Bella reacted to the final hard spanks and I felt her body go limp over my lap as she began crying and sobbing the hardest I have ever heard her. Her whole body heaved with sobs as she released her guilt and her anguished cries, I'm sure, could be heard by Jake and Seth while doing their perimeter run. I rubbed her back with my hand, trying to soothe her as she howled and sobbed, finally allowing her pent-up tension to escape. I let her cry it out as the spanking I had just given her, allowed her the release she so desperately needed.

Bella lay there not budging as she finally began calming down and finally stopped crying. I wanted to lift her up and hold her, but I decided it best to let her make the first move. She needed to take her time getting herself under control and I did not want to rush her. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Bella moved to get up. I helped lift her up and wrapped her in my arms and held her in my lap. She latched on to me and began whimpering a bit. I grabbed some tissues and wiped the venom tears off her cheeks. The venom began dissolving the tissues, but at least I got her face wiped off. I then pulled her away from me and had her look at me.

"Are you feeling better, Sweetheart?" I asked kissing her forehead.

"Y-yes, thanks Dad. I don't feel so guilty anymore. Please Dad, don't ever abandon me like Charlie has," Bella said tearing up again.

"Bella, Charlie hasn't abandoned you. He was scared and he just needs time. You just wait and see. This will all seem like a bad dream in a few weeks when he has taken the time to get used to all of this. He will come and visit you here, I'm sure of it," I tried explaining to her. _(Boy he better come here and make peace with this girl!)_

"How can you be so sure, Dad," Bella asked.

"Because he's your father and he loves you," I answered her.

"He's not the kind of father you are. He's more like a new father who doesn't know what to do with an infant. You're more like a seasoned dad…that's it…you're a dad…he's a biological father," Bella stated.

"Bella, you will not disrespect Charlie. He is your father, and you will respect him as such," I admonished her.

"See! You would say that, but Charlie wouldn't. He would just agree with me, walk in the kitchen, grab a beer, and watch whatever sport was on TV. I would go to my room and that would be the end of it. You, on the other hand, would take me to your study, explain the difference and give me guidance on how to show respect, and expect your orders to be followed or else. That's the difference between the two of you. You're a 'dad' and he's not. I'm not being disrespectful, that's the way it's always been with him and it won't change." Bella replied.

"Nevertheless, he is still your father and you will treat him as such, Young Lady," I warned her.

"See, you keep proving my point. Always the dad…" Bella smiled.

"Don't you forget it missy, because I won't be so lenient with the next spanking," I said shaking my finger at her.

"How could I forget it with you here breathing down my neck every 2 seconds reminding me," Bella said smartly and glaring at me.

"You watch your mouth, little lady, or I'll…" Bella began giggling and pointing at me.

"You little snot!" I said grabbing her and lightly swatting her. "Sounds like the old Bella is back!"

"Well, almost, but…I got you!" Bella said laughing and getting up and walking toward the door.

"That's what you think," I said walking toward her.

She then took off out of the study screaming and laughing. She ran down the stairs with me right on her tail. Seth and Jake came in and heard Bella screaming with me chasing her. Jake and Seth both grabbed onto Bella stopping her in her tracks. I collided into them and we all fell down on the floor.

"Bella! Don't run from Dad. You know you'll get it worse if you run from him," Jake desperately said to Bella.

"Come over here, Bella!" I called to her, getting up from the floor.

"Ha, come and get me!" Bella called back to me laughing.

"Are you nuts, Bella! Dad's going to kill you!" Seth exclaimed. "You better get over there!"

"Yes Bella, you better get over here," I called to her again.

"I don't have to! Make me!" Bella said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Oh man, you just crossed a line, Bella! You're in for it now," Jake said to her.

"Dad, take it easy on her, please," Seth pleaded for Bella. "She's had a rough time, give her a break!"

"I don't need your help, Seth. I can handle Dad…see I have him eating out of my hand," Bella said with a wicked grin.

Reaching forward, I grabbed Bella and yanked her toward me, laughing with her. Jake and Seth's eyes about bugged out of their sockets. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Wow, now Bella's really done it. She pushed DV over the edge! He's laughing with her…they're…they're like maniacs!" Jake said worriedly.

"Maybe we should call Mom," Seth said.

"Have me eating out of your hand? You little stinker, I'll show you my hand, missy," I teased turning her to the side and softly swatting her a few times. "Take that, my naughty little newborn!"

"Oh oww! I'll never sit again! You hit like a girl!" Bella teased. We both laughed out loud hugging one another.

"Whoa! These two finally cracked! Bella broke DV!" Jake said.

"We're just teasing one another. Everything is fine! Can't we have a little fun?" I asked them.

"Well clue us in first, will ya? I was afraid you both went over the edge and then what would we do with 2 cuckoo vampires?" Jake asked.

"Oh hush!" I said to him.

"Yeah, well you should have seen it from our end!" Jake came back.

"Don't scare us like that Dad," Seth added.

"What's going on here?" Leah asked coming in the door.

"Hey Lulu! Why are you home so early?" Jake asked.

"I couldn't get all this out of my head so I asked Dave to bring me home early. I told him we had some family drama brewing and I needed to come home," Leah explained.

"No drama here. It's all taken care of," Bella replied.

"Bella, anywhere you go there is drama!" Leah came back.

"Nobody's asking for your help," Bella said to her.

"When you start acting up, it's all hands on deck to deal with you and keep you in check," Leah answered her.

"Leah, everything is fine now. Bella and I dealt with her issues and she is better," I interjected.

"Well, excuse me for being concerned and putting my date on hold to come back and stick up for the family. Figures you'd take up for her and not me. We wolves know we're like the stepchildren here. You love the vampires more than us. If you want us to leave, just say so!" Leah shouted angrily.

"I don't feel like a stepchild," Seth said.

"Me either! Speak for yourself, Lulu!" Jake shot at her.

"Is that what you think, Leah? Don't you know me by now and realize I love all of you equally and would die for any of you regardless if you're a wolf or vampire? Do you really see me as that shallow?" I asked her. "What more do I need to do to prove my love for all of you? What is it going to take to prove to you I would never, ever ask any of you to leave my family. You are my family, my children and I am proud to be your father. I love you all of you unconditionally. What more do you need from me to believe that?"

I was really hurt by what she said to me and I had enough. I am sure they all saw the hurt look on my face as I walked toward the door. I turned back as I opened the door and said to them, "I'm going out for a snack," and walked out and slammed the door loudly. I had no idea what they were discussing as I blocked their conversation and ran to our hunting grounds.

**Back at home:**

"Wow, I think he is really hurt. Nice going Lulu!" Jake said sarcastically to her.

"Shut up, Jake! You're no help," Leah shot back at him.

"Why did you have to say that to him, Leah? Dad loves all of us and he just helped me through a terrible time and here you go and throw it back in his face. You better make it up to him," Bella said angrily.

"What do you need Dad to do to prove his love to you, Leah?" Seth said walking away from her.

"I was just upset! I felt bad about leaving earlier and I ended my date early because I was worried about the situation back here with you, Bella, and when I come in, everything's hunky dory and you're laughing and having fun when just a few hours ago you acted like the 'Angel of doom" kissed you on the cheek. It's always about your moods, Bella!" Leah shouted at her.

"Hey Lulu, the last time I checked, you're the one insulting Dad, not Bells!" Jake said with force.

Arguing between the four of them, I was later told, continued until they all settled down and talked over what to do to make things right with me. I don't know who came up with the idea, as I was out grabbing a quick snack and then laid on the ground looking up at the star-filled sky asking myself what had just happened. I laid there a while gathering my thoughts and then got up and headed home.

Upon entering the house, I saw my three wolf children and Bella all turn and look over at me and I could feel their gaze on my back as I walked up the stairs to my room without saying a word to any of them. I quickly took a shower and put on clean clothes after having a snack and went to my study and sat down on my couch. I had a few of my medical journals I was browsing when I heard movement outside my closed door. I could hear them talking over between themselves as to how to come into my room. I kept quiet and just kept reading my journals. I was still upset by the earlier incident with Leah.

After a couple of minutes the door was opened and I quickly glanced up to see the four of them standing in the doorway looking at me. I didn't say anything to them, just went back to looking at my journals. I heard the four of them enter the study and they stopped after a few steps in. I then heard Bella and Leah move silently toward me as I could tell who each of them were by their individual way of walking. Both of them came softly up to me and then Bella came and sat down next to me on one side and Leah did the same on the other side of me. They both snuggled up next to me and interlocked their arms around my arm, Bella on her side and Leah on the other. They each nuzzled their heads on my respective shoulder and sat there. Finally, Leah spoke.

"I'm sorry Dad. I know you love us equally and I was just upset about everything. Please forgive me. I love you and appreciate all you have done for all of us," Leah said from her heart. I could tell she was being sincere.

"I'm sorry too, Dad. I know I was out of line again and I needed you to get me back on track. You kept your promise to me as always. I love you, Dad," Bella said tighenting her grip on me.

"I'm tired of having to prove my love to all of you. Do you not trust me?" I asked them.

"Dad please, we're really sorry for everything. We know you love us all and we all trust you, we're just teenagers going through our phases, and we need you, Dad, more than you need us," Leah said.

"I know I need you, Dad," Bella added.

"That's where you're wrong," I said to them.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Leah asked.

"I definitely need all of you, more than anything, and I know your mother feels the same," I explained

"Hey, us too," Jake said as he and Seth came toward me.

Jake sat himself down on my right knee and Seth did the same on my left. Now I had all four of them. They all seemed content to be in my grasp.

"DV, thanks for everything you do for us, I kinda love you too," Jake said almost sounding embarrassed.

"I certainly love you Dad. I finally have a father again," Seth said leaning in and laying against my chest.

"Daddy!" Jake said laughing and stretching his arms out towards me. He then laid against me like Seth. He was teasing and goofing around as usual.

Finally all of them settled down and just laid there with me. They all seemed to be enjoying the moment. Leah then spoke up as the others joined in.

"Dad, I'm sorry if I hurt you. Please know that I appreciate what you and Mom have done for all of us, especially me and Seth," Leah expressed. "I know we don't say it enough, but thank you."

"You're welcome, all of you. I hope you realize how much your Mother and I love each and every one of you," I expressed.

"We do, Dad," Bella said.

They all just laid there with me while I was relishing every minute of this rare occurrence. It's not often children express their gratitude and love for their parents. Especially my brood. After a minute my moment of quiet bliss was interrupted by Jake.

"Kum-ba-ya my Lord…" Jake started singing.

"Oh brother!" Bella said.

"Idiot!" Leah said shoving him.

"Dad, did you hear what she called me?" Jake asked looking up at me.

"Hey, she just said the truth," Bella added.

"You can dish it out Jake, but you can't take it," Seth informed him.

"I can too, take it," Jake said. "Watch it wolf cub!"

"Let my brother alone, you nerd!" Leah said slapping at him.

They kept it up until they were all arguing over one another. As usual a peaceful moment in the Cullen house is far and few in between. They were getting a little rowdy now so I decided to end it.

"HEY! Stop it! All of you…settle down," I said firmly. They all became quiet and settled back down and against me again.

"Kum-ba-ya my Lord…" Jake began again.

"Dad, forgive me for this…" Leah said as she knocked Jake onto the floor.

Bella and Seth jumped onto Jake who was still trying to sing out that song. Leah dove on top of him and they all began tickling him mercilessly. He was laughing and trying to push them off, but they all helped each other to keep him down. At least they stopped the song! I enjoyed watching them have some fun and finally getting back at Jake for once.

"Hey, take his shoes off and tickle his feet," I suggested to them.

"Good idea, Dad," Seth said as he ripped Jake's shoes off.

"Hey, not my feet...I-I'm too ticklish there! I can't stand my feet tickled..." Jake protested.

"Get him," Leah said reaching for his feet.

They pulled his socks off and tried to tickle Jake's feet when I smelled it and so did they. Jake's feet smelled like a bad batch of parmesan cheese mixed with Limburger cheese! It was awful!

"OH MY...what is that smell?" Bella shouted holding her nose.

"Geez! That's worse than sewer gas! What's the matter with you Jake? Don't you wash your feet?" Leah gasped.

"Now, don't be so hard on him...whoa, Jacob Cullen! That's the worst foot odor I've ever smelled and I've dealt with a lot of feet in my time. Don't you use soap?" I asked holding my nose."

"Ha ha ha! Serves you all right for tickling me!" Jake spouted back.

"UGH, I'm getting out of here," Bella said running for the door.

"Wait for me," Leah yelled following right behind her.

"You're GROSS Jake!" Seth yelled making his way to the door.

"Jacob Cullen, you get in that shower and scrub your feet and don't come out until they are clean. That's disgusting!" I said to him.

Making my way to the door I stopped, "I forgot my medical journal," I said. I started back to the couch but the odor stopped me in my tracks. "Oh my! UGH, what's the matter with you," I shouted to him holding my nose. "I can't take the smell," I said as I ran toward the door. Turning back I ordered him, "In the shower, now mister!"

"Okay, okay! Ha ha ha, I really know how to clear a room," Jake laughed to himself.

The rest of us ran outside to get some fresh air. "I'll have to air my study out for a week to get that smell out," I said to them.

"Good, that means none of us will get taken to the study!" Seth exclaimed happily.

"We have other studies, Seth," Bella pointed out.

"You would remember that," Seth said.

"Don't you forget it, either," I warned them.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	48. Chapter 48 -- A Visit to La Push

**Chapter 48 – A Visit to La Push**

**Carlisle:**

The next day Seth and Jake went for their last day of school. When they got out, they came home and we were all going to La Push so I could give the wolf pack their annual medical check-up. Leah was going to accompany me and act as my nurse. It was good training for her. She was excited about performing her new role to her tribe. It was a proud moment for her and for me. I was very proud of her first semester as a nursing student. On the job training is a very useful and helpful teaching situation. She will learn from this.

Bella was going along with us since the wolves' blood is distasteful to us and has no appeal to vampires. It would be safe for her to be there. Even Billy's blood will not entice us. It's a tribal thing. We are meeting at Billy's house and it will become a makeshift clinic. Jake also wants me to give Billy a check up since he refuses to go to the doctor without being sick. Sam also needs his check up. The day passed quickly and I heard my two wolf boys come noisily in.

"FREEDOM AT LAST!" Jake shouted. "Summer, here I come!"

"Yeah, no more homework, studying, tests, stupid reports, for the summer! Yippee!" Seth added.

"You're such children," Leah said to them. She was busily preparing the supplies for me and was very intent on her work. She was making sure everything was accounted for and packed up.

"Mind your own business, Nurse Stuck-Up! Wait till the rest of the pack gets a load of you playing nurse!" Jake teased.

"Shut up Jacob! What would you know about it?" Leah came back.

"I know the pack hates their check ups and will really hate you being involved, Lulu!" Jake pointed out.

"All right, that's enough. Get ready Jake and Seth, we need to go soon, the pack will be waiting for us now that school is officially out," I said.

"Oh believe me DV, they can wait. They hate this," Jake added. "I'm glad it's them and not me!"

"It is you and Seth!" I said to them.

"What? Come on, not there with them. Can't you do ours here?" Jake asked.

"You wouldn't want me to be accused of giving you preferential treatment now would you?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I would! What good is it to have your dad as a doctor and you don't get special treatment? Come on, DV! Examine us here," Jake pleaded.

"Nope, you're getting your check there with the others," I stated.

"Well, that's just great! We never get a break! Do you enjoy say 'no' to us all the time?" Jake said smirking.

"Yes, it's my one thrill I long for," I teased him. "Now help carry these supplies out to the car."

"Great, we have to load this stuff and I'm sure we have to unload it too! I feel like a pack mule instead of a wolf," Jake complained.

"You're stubborn like one too!" I added.

"Ha ha ha, DV! Just keep 'em coming!" Jake griped. "Think you're so smart!"

"There's more supplies in the back study, some equipment I need. Don't forget it," I cautioned.

"Oh no, don't worry, you'll make sure we don't," Jake sighed.

"Jake, if you would just do as Dad asked, we would get done a lot faster," Seth suggested.

We got everything loaded in the trunk and we all piled in and headed over to La Push. Bella sat in the front and Jake, Leah and Seth were in the back seat. Jake complained the whole way over about having to unload the car and reload the car to come home and then unload the car and take the supplies back in the house.

"Jake, I wish I had a violin to play while you are listing your toils and labors ahead of you," I said laughing.

Arriving at La Push, we began taking the supplies in to Billy's house with Jake loudly complaining.

"Hello Billy! Where would you like me to set up," I asked. Billy seemed happy to see us, especially Jacob.

"Jake's old room would be fine, Carlisle. That way you would have privacy," Billy suggested.

"That will work out great! Leah is going to be my nurse today," I informed him.

"I'm impressed! It seems like just yesterday she was just a little girl," Billy said gazing at Leah. "Now she's a lovely young woman becoming a nurse, thanks to you Carlisle."

"My pleasure. She's quite good and her first semester went by fast and she excelled in her classes. She will make a wonderful nurse," I added. Leah had an embarrassed but proud look on her face.

Before long, Leah, Seth, Jake, Bella and I had our makeshift clinic set up in Jake's old room. It looked quite professional. Leah had arranged it accordingly and she did an excellent job. I was very proud of her.

"All right, who do you want me to start with," I asked Billy.

"Might as well start with these youngsters," Billy said pointing at my wolf children.

"Hey, you're getting a check-up too," Jake said to his dad.

"No, I'm fine. This is for you younger ones," Billy protested.

"It's for everyone including you, Billy. I will not tolerate an excuse from you. You need to set a good example for the younger ones," I said smiling at him.

"I can see why our wolf children living with you never get by with anything, Carlisle," Billy said knowing he lost that argument.

"You got that right, dad. Daddy Vamp somehow finds out everything and we get by with absolutely nothing! It's a crying shame, my talents are wasted over there," Jake complained.

"Well, use some of your talents and march yourself in for your physical." He just looked at me. "Jake, let's go," I said pointing to his old room.

"Aw, why do I have to go first?" Jake whined. "I'm taking my shoes off too!"

"Oh no you're not! Billy said. "Carlisle, don't ever let him take his shoes off around anyone."

"Too late, we found that out last night," Bella stated.

"The smell was so bad it drove us all out of the house," Leah added.

"One time, I made him sleep with his feet out the window. He even had a shower and his feet still smelled," Billy explained.

"Ha ha ha, serves you all right!" Jake said. "I'll make sure I take them off for the ride home."

"Dad, don't let him do that," Seth gasped.

"He can't reach me in the back seat while he's driving," Jake teased.

"No, but I can pull the car over to the side and take care of the matter then," I cautioned.

"He would too! See, what'd I tell ya? We never get by with anything," Jake said to Billy. "Come on DV, I don't want to go first! Take Seth or Leah."

"Move it, mister," I said giving him a no-nonsense look. Jake begrudgingly went in the clinic.

The exams moved fast and I had everyone except for Sam, Paul and Billy. Sam and Paul both came in to take their turns. Neither of them was happy about it, least of all Paul. He had the most problem with my family and me and now that Jake, Leah and Seth were considered my children.

"Paul, it's your turn. Go with Carlisle and get it over with," Billy said to him.

"Hey, you don't boss me, old man. I'll go when I feel like it," Paul came back at him.

"Watch it Paul! That's my father and your Chief you're talking to," Jake warned.

"Figures you would be the one to complain and cause problems," Bella said to him. Those two never did click well.

"Butt out, Miss Leech! You're finally one of them," Paul said with sarcasm.

Bella then growled and glowered her eyes at him. He gave her a menacing look also.

"Bella, that's enough. I will handle this situation," I said to her.

"Dad, look how he talked to Billy. He's always been a smart-ass!" Bella stated.

"Watch your language, missy," I warned her. "You are guest in Billy's home and you will act accordingly."

"Yes Dad, I'm sorry Billy," Bella said to him.

"Thank you Bella," Billy said.

"Paul, you will apologize to Billy for being so disrespectful to him. Then, you will accompany me to get your check-up," I said sternly to him.

"Back off Dr. Leech. I don't answer to you and you don't tell me what to do," Paul said taking a step toward me.

"If you think calling me names is going to change my mind, you are sadly mistaken. Act your age and respect your elders," I said to him.

"That's right, you're over 300 years old. Hmmpf, I still don't respect you, no matter how much older you are," Paul said, "I'm not one of your traitorous wolf children."

"You will not insult my children, young man," I warned him.

"They're not your children. They belong to us and our tribe," Paul countered.

"They most certainly are his children, Paul," Billy said to him. "You will have respect for them and for Carlisle, son."

"I'm not your son, don't you dare call me that. Speaking of son, I can't believe you allowed Jake to go live with the leeches and call that vampire, dad! You don't deserve to be our Chief. You're a traitor like the rest of them, you old goat," Paul said angrily.

"I should punch you in the mouth for that," Jake said getting in Paul's face.

"Buzz off Cullen Wolf! I can talk to him any way I want," Paul said to Jake. "What's stopping you from punching me, Coward?"

"I'm not a coward and I would punch you if DV wasn't here, so shut your damn mouth!" Jake replied.

"Jacob, watch your language," I warned him.

"Oohh, so you're afraid of your so-called DV, huh? What, will he paddle your hiney for you?" Paul teased. "You used to be a good wolf brother, but now you're tainted from the leeches."

"Shut up, Paul. I listen to him out of respect. Something you could learn from DV since you don't have respect for your Chief. I could mop the floor with you if I wanted to, so f*** off!" Jake shouted at him.

"Jacob! You watch that language or I will take you in the bathroom and borrow a bar of soap from Billy, Young Man," I warned him again.

"So he's got you on a short leash, Jakey Boy!" Paul said to him. He then turned to Billy, "I can't believe you allow this. This just proves how weak you are, old man."

"Easy Paul! Billy is our Chief, you will respect him," Sam said to Paul. He clapped him on the shoulder as a warning.

"I have no respect for him or these so-called Cullen Wolves," Paul said directly to me.

"You will not speak that way to Billy, or speak of my children in that fashion," I said sternly taking a step toward him.

"Just what do you think you can do about it, pale face!" Paul said getting in my face.

"Stop it Paul. You will show Carlisle respect," Billy warned.

"Yeah, I'll show him respect…" Paul said as he phased into wolf form right in front of us.

He then lunged at Billy getting right in his face and catching Billy off guard. Billy leaned back quickly in his wheelchair and almost tipped it over. Then Paul charged at me, getting right in my face growling and showing his teeth. I didn't budge and did not move back. Sam, Leah, Jake and Seth had a panicked look on their faces as the started to come to my aide. I held my hand out to stop them. He was not intimidating to me, as I have handled my wolf children in their wild form before. I glared at him as he backed off and turned and charged at Billy again, growling and snapping. Bella ran in front of Billy hissing and growling back at Paul in a threatening stance. I instantly grabbed onto the back of his neck and tail and easily picked him up and laid him down on the floor in front of Billy on his side. I held him in that position and had him pinned down easily under my foot and hands. I then glared and grabbed him by his muzzle holding it shut and glowered at him.

"You submit to me and Billy this minute, young man, or you will lay here until you do," I ordered him.

Paul continued to struggle trying to get up and continued growling and snarling at me through his clamped mouth in my hand.

"I said SUBMIT!" I shouted at him.

Paul growled and snarled a little more before finally giving in and lay there on his side breathing heavily. I eased my grip on him but also kept him in my sights as I stood up. He finally submitted to me and to Billy.

"You better never do that again, Paul. Or so help me, I'll take this folded newspaper, lift your tail and whack your backside for you, wolf form or human. Is that understood?" I chastised him.

Paul responded by whimpering and whining but at least he gave in.

"Good. Now we understand each other." Grabbing him by his wolf ear, I addressed him, "You will go phase back to human form, get dressed and then report back here for your physical, but first when you get back, you will apologize to Billy and I better never hear such disrespect from you again! Now go!" I ordered him. Paul slowly got up and whimpered and lowered his head and eyes and sheepishly made his way out the door to change. He had to pass by Billy, Sam, Jake and Seth. Bella and Leah were next to me. He deserved to make that walk of shame.

"I'm sorry for that, Carlisle," Billy said to me. "You didn't even budge when he charged at you."

"I was not going to let him feel he could intimidate me. Besides, I've dealt with my wolf children when they have been in wolf form before, so it's nothing new to me," I replied.

"Hey, how about you three? Thanks Jake, Seth and Leah for coming to my aide," Billy teased.

"I knew DV would step in and I didn't want to get in his way. Besides, Paul needed to be dressed down by DV since he was insulting him since he came in. Serves him right! I told you, you don't get by with anything with Daddy Vamp," Jake answered smiling. (_I was immensely proud of Jacob at that moment.) _

"Seems like living under Carlisle's roof has done all of you good. I have to say I'm impressed with the way this was handled. Carlisle, we owe you a great deal of gratitude for rearing our youngster and teaching them manners," Billy said proudly.

"Yeah, he _rears_ us, alright," Jake said smirking. Everyone laughed, even Billy and Sam.

"Well, since Paul is going to change Billy, let's take care of your physical now," I said to him. I was again met with refusal.

"Carlisle, I'm fine. This is for the youngsters, not me," Billy explained.

"No, it's for you too. Come on, set a good example. I'm not leaving until you have had your check-up," I said to him giving him a look.

"Hey Dad, just let Daddy Vamp check you over. You haven't had a physical in a while. Do it to humor me," Jake suggested.

"Oh all right, but no needles!" Billy said reluctantly.

"Can't promise you that, let's get started," I said getting behind his wheelchair and wheeling him into the makeshift clinic. Bella, Seth, Jake and Leah were laughing.

"There's no disobeying Dr. Cullen," Jake said to Billy.

"Yes, I see that," Billy said disgustedly.

Billy checked out fine and was in great health. I took Sam next and he had the same results. In fact, all of them are in excellent health and shape. Finally, Paul begrudgingly came in with an embarrassed look on his face. All eyes turned toward him and followed him over to where I was standing.

"I believe you have something to say to Billy," I suggested to him.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry for disrespecting you, Billy. It won't happen again," Paul said contritely.

"It better not. How dare you insult me in my own home and my guests. I will not tolerate that again, remember that. You also owe Carlisle and apology," Billy scolded.

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen. I'll cooperate," Paul said sheepishly to me.

"That's all I ask. You don't have to like it, but it's for your own good," I informed him.

After completing Paul's physical, I decided to treat the pack to lunch. I had Jake order a bunch of pizzas and invited all the members of the wolf pack to eat. Jake and Seth drove into town to get them. I let Jake drive my Mercedes. There were about 25 pizzas and there wasn't even a crumb of crust left. These boys can eat. Leah and Seth joined them while Bella and I watched.

"Hey, you got to drive the Mercedes! I'm surprised Dr. Cullen would allow you to drive his car," Quil said to Jake.

"Don't worry, every time he lets one of us drive it, we get a lecture on what to do and what not to do. I wouldn't dream of messing up his car because that would not go over well for me," Jake admitted.

"Jake is right, he knows better," I interjected.

"Dr. Cullen would open up a can of whoop-ass on you, huh?" Embry added.

"Without a doubt! You don't cross Daddy Vamp," Jake explained.

After they finished polishing off all the pizzas, we began loading up our supplies and equipments and said our goodbyes. Billy was grateful to us for taking care of the boys and men in the pack.

"Thanks Carlisle, I really appreciate this," Billy said extending his hand toward me.

"My pleasure Billy. Your physical wasn't so bad now, was it," I asked him.

"No, sorry for my earlier reaction. You did a great service here for all of us. Hard to take them to a regular doctor with their different body temperature and traits," Billy explained.

"No problem. I will come back at regular intervals, when school starts again. Just let me know if you need me before then. Leah will assist me," I informed him.

We all piled in my car and headed back home. Everyone was happy they got to see the tribe. Even Bella was happy since she finally got to leave the house.

"Man, DV, I would have given anything to see you take that newspaper to Paul's a-, uh, I mean butt," Jake said.

"Me too," Leah added. "That would have been great. I think I would have even captured it on my phone."

"Ha ha, then put it on 'You Tube' for all to see! How awesome would that be?" Seth laughed.

"He deserves it. He thinks he's so smart," Bella added.

We all had a good time on the way home. We continued to talk about it all the way home. We were having a good laugh but that ended as I pulled up to the garage. That's when we saw it.

"What the…" I said out loud.

"Holy cow," Seth added.

"Wow!" Leah stated.

Greeting us were 10 more boxes from Alice and Paris. What in the world is that girl buying. I was flabbergasted.

"Gee, how much clothes can you buy?" Leah asked.

"Typical Alice, going overboard with the clothes," Bella stated. "She loves fashion and buying."

"Dad, where are we going to put all of this? The downstairs study is full now!" Jake asked rolling his eyes.

"Put some in Alice and Jasper's room and try to get these in the downstairs study and if you have too, put them in the living room," I suggested.

I parked my car in the garage and Seth, Jake and I carried the boxes in through the front door. I was so aggravated. Good thing my little Pixie has a limit on her this time. What could she be buying and how much more is coming. I decided I needed to call Esme.

"Esme, my love, how are you?" I asked into the phone.

"Wonderful Carlisle. It is so beautiful here in Paris, I wish you were here with me," Esme said.

"So do I, then I could stop Alice from buying out the stores. What has she been buying, we are full up with boxes back here," I asked.

"She's being careful and not overdoing it since she has a limit this time. I've been with her, and she has used the credit card with the limit on it. You know Alice, she has to get everything her eyes fall on," Esme said giggling.

"Well, just keep an eye on her spending, we are running out of room with all these boxes. I miss you my darling," I said.

"Gross, even on the phone, they are sickening," Jake said nudging me.

The others joined in making kissing noises and snickering.

"Is that our children making fun of us again," Esme asked laughing.

"Yes, as usual, my love," I answered.

"Is everything going alright back home," Esme enquired.

"It is now," I said.

I ended up explaining all that has happened so far. Esme was greatly relieved no one was hurt with Bella's little excursion. I finished my conversation and we hung up. I told Esme to make sure Alice didn't go over budget. I helped the boys find space to put all the boxes. The downstairs study was now overrun with Alice's purchases. We had to put the last few in the living room.

"Dad, you better tell Alice to stop, we have no more room for all of this stuff," Jake said motioning to all the boxes.

"She will stop soon, I'm sure she's almost at her limit," I replied.

She better not go over that limit, or my little fashion bird is in trouble…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	49. Chapter 49 -- Making the Grade

**Chapter 49 – Making the Grade**

**Carlisle:**

Today is a new day and my wolf children are not up yet. They stayed up late last night since they didn't have school. Bella and I played some games and watched some movies. All in all it was a quiet evening at home for a change. Not much monkey business either. I was very proud of my children and the way they conducted themselves at Billy's. I certainly hope Paul will be more respectful to Billy now.

"Morning Dad, what's on your agenda today?" Bella asked.

"Well, since you asked, I have to go into the hospital today and check on patients, mail and other things I need to do at there. I then have a meeting, with Jessica. She is home now on summer break and I want her to bring her grades in to me so we can go over them," I told her.

"Jessica's back? I'm surprised she hasn't called me yet," Bella mused.

"She probably didn't want to call you because that would have tipped me off that she has been home a few days already. I found out at the hospital. Her mother came in to pay off a bill they had and she said Jessica had gotten home a few days ago. No wonder she called me and set this meeting up. She was supposed to contact me immediately when she got home to set this up. She better have her grades with her too," I explained.

"Yikes, I wouldn't want to be Jessica. So you are still hovering over her with her studies like before?" Bella inquired.

"Yes, and she has been doing very well. I just need to make sure she is still on the right track. Her parents don't seem to pay attention, so I am keeping my promise to her," I said.

"What are you going to say if she asks to come over to see me?" Bella wondered.

"I will have to say you and Edward are away on a trip again. She can't come over and be around you. The temptation would be too great. I'll have to tell her no one else is here or she would want to visit the family. It's going to be tricky," I admitted.

"Good luck convincing her, Dad. I'm glad it's you and not me," Bella laughed.

"I hope I can trust that you and the wolfies will behave while I am gone, and you, Young Lady, will not leave this house! Understood?" I demanded.

"Yes Dad, I won't do it again. How long will you be gone?" Bella asked.

"A couple of hours, though I'm not leaving yet. I have to give orders to Jake, Seth and Leah, just to make sure," I explained.

A little later in the morning, Leah came down and made some coffee. I then heard Jake and Seth stumbling down the stairs looking for breakfast. I had made pancake batter and Bella was setting the table for the three of them. Leah was getting out the syrup, butter and what else they wanted. Jake and Seth plopped down on the stools by the counter and both yawned.

"OOOOOOUUUUUUWWWW!" Jake yawned. "Man I slept good. That's what free men do, sleep soundly and contently," Jake beamed.

"Good heavens, was that the 'call of the wild' Jacob?" I asked laughing. "I think you woke the entire woods up!"

"I'm up so the woods should be up too!" Jake said laughing.

"Listen up my children, I have to go to the hospital for a few hours today and check on things there. I trust I can leave the four of you alone with no mishaps and that you will all behave yourselves while I am gone?" I asked eyeing each of them in turn.

"No problem, DV! You know we're angels at heart. We will be on our best behavior," Jake answered proudly.

"Yes, well that's what I'm afraid of," I said looking intently at Jake.

"Why DV, I'm crushed! You don't believe me? We'll be good, honest," Jake promised.

"You better be. You are all to stay home and no leaving the property. Is that clear?" I asked them giving them a look.

"Yes dad." Bella answered. "I hear you loud and clear, DV," Jake said. "Gotcha Dad!" Seth replied. "Yes, Dad," Leah said.

"Good. All of you behave or else," I warned them.

"Yeah, I know what the 'else' is," Seth grinned.

"Also, I am having a meeting with Jessica Stanley today at the hospital concerning her grades. I am looking forward to doing the same with the three of you," I informed my wolf children.

"I have good grades, Dad," Leah answered.

"What do you mean, go over our grades," Jake asked a little concerned.

"Just what it sounds like. You and I will be looking over your final grades when they arrive and discuss where you need improvement or help with a particular subject. I am not expecting to see any 'D's' or 'F's' on your report cards either," I said giving them a serious look. Seth and Jake both looked at each other with a worried look on their faces. They then turned back to look at me. I was now staring intently at the two of them.

"Uh, just what happens if there happens to be a 'D' or 'F' on the report card?" Jake asked hesitantly.

"That means we will have to talk over why there is a failing grade there and what we can do to improve and prevent it from occurring again," I said getting closer to the two of them. They both looked worried. This does not look good here.

"I…ah…I…uh…might have a little problem in that case," Jake said with a little worry on his face.

"How little of a problem are we talking about," I asked now crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, B-Billy never really checked over my grades before and as long as I was putting in the effort, he…uh…never said too much about a 'D' or even and 'F' if it was in some minor subject," Jake explained nervously.

"MmmHmm, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not Billy," I said giving him a direct stare.

"Yeah, that's what worries me," Jake said looking a little sheepish.

"What about you, Seth," I asked.

"Uh…mom would check them over with me, but I usually did okay, but this time, I…uh…have a few issues…like when I was skipping…but that was gym class," Seth explained.

"Still no excuse, young man," I said now directing my attention to him.

"What uh…just what will happen if uh…there are a few…problem areas," Seth asked.

"We will discuss what the problem is. If a tutor is needed or maybe summer school…" I tried to explain.

"Summer school! Oh no! Not that DV! Just get that out of your head right now cause we don't do summer school," Jake said with Seth shaking his head in agreement.

"Boy, you two are done for," Bella said laughing to herself.

"Shut up Bella! You would be a goody two-shoes student," Jake complained.

"I'm not worried about showing Dad my grades," Leah taunted smiling proudly.

"Always a smart ass in the room," Jake glared at her.

"What did you say, young man?" I asked him.

"Uh, always a know-it-all in the room," Jake said giving me the 'ok' sign.

"Better, but you will go to summer school if I say so," I warned.

"Now wait a minute here. We're not going to crummy summer school and we don't want some tutor. We're doing fine just as we are. You don't have to worry about us, DV! We're not looking for a career like Lulu, here. So our grades don't matter too much," Jake informed me.

"Man, you're really done for now!" Bella said.

I walked toward both Jake and Seth and now stood across the kitchen island from them and gave them a serious 'I mean business' look. They both gulped as I stood there staring intently and seriously at them.

"Jacob and Seth, if you are failing in any subjects you are going to get those grades up to par and if that means summer school or a tutor you will do it. There is no negotiating here when it comes to your grades and high school. This is the end of the conversation on this matter until we check over your grades and then I will decide if action needs to be taken to help get your grades up and you will abide by my decision whether you like it or not. Oh, and by the way, if you think I am strict when it comes to your grades, your mother is more so since she was a teacher in her earlier life. So be warned my sons if you think you are going to go to your mother trying to get her sympathy. When these grades come in the mail, we will go over them. Do I make myself clear?" I challenged them.

"Yes, Dad," Seth answered. "Yeah, what choice do we have," Jake moaned.

"None! I'm glad you see it my way. Now, how many pancakes do you want," I asked. I made two huge stacks of pancakes and put them on the island and they disappeared about as quickly as I placed them on the plate.

"Okay, I have to get ready and go to the hospital. I should be back early afternoon and I expect all of you to behave yourselves. I will be calling and checking in with you and it will be on the house phone so all of you better be here when I call. If anything comes up, you call me immediately," I ordered them.

"When are you meeting with Jessica?" Bella asked.

"She is supposed to be at my office at the hospital at 11 a.m.," I answered her.

"Hey, is that chick you spanked in public?" Jake answered grinning.

"Yeah, he did it right in front of the coffee shop," Bella said.

"Oh man, how embarrassing was that?" Seth gasped.

"I bet she is shaking in her boots right now," Jake quipped.

"She has nothing to worry about if her grades are good and if she is abiding by the rules of no drinking and no energy shots," I explained. "Okay, I'm going to get ready now. Enjoy what's left of your breakfast," I said walking up stairs. I then heard two loud belches and laughing. "Jacob and Seth, do that again, and you are both writing me an essay on the proper manners at the table," I warned them.

"Hmmpf, maybe summer school won't be so bad after all," Jake mused.

"I knew you would see it my way," I called back.

"I hate that vampire supersonic hearing," Jake griped.

I got my things together and made my way down the stairs. The four of them were still in the kitchen finishing up eating breakfast and laughing and carrying on. I walked in and grabbed my keys.

"All right, I'm going now. Behave yourselves and stay out of trouble. Remember, no one leaves the house. See you later," I said walking out to my car.

"Bye Dad" They all called.

"Let's clean this up. Are you two finished polishing off the pancakes?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, we're done, clean this up chambermaids," Jake teased.

"How would you like another cup of coffee?" Leah asked.

"No no, my servant, I've had my share," Jake came back.

"Oh I insist," Bella said walking over with a cup of lukewarm coffee. She was aiming for Jake's head.

"Hey, don't you dare, Bella!" Jake shouted.

"BELLA! What did I just say to all of you!" I shouted at her. I hadn't even gotten in my car and I heard them going at it already. They were too intent on going at each other to hear me come back in.

"Oops, sorry Dad," Bella apologized.

"Not as sorry as you are going to be if you don't behave yourselves. I wasn't even out of the driveway and already you were all acting up. Do I have to ground the three of you for the rest of the week during your first week of summer vacation? And you, Bella, do I have to punish you also?" I asked glaring at them.

"No, we're sorry Dad. We'll behave," Bella said somberly.

"See that you do. This is your last warning," I said angrily and slammed the garage door and got in my car and headed to the hospital.

"Hey, Jake, what do we do about our grades?" Seth asked worriedly.

"We have to make sure he doesn't get them before we do," Jake answered.

"Are you guys nuts? You're crazy if you're thinking of hiding your grades. You know the school will send them to Dad and Mom and not you," Leah warned.

"You're in for it if you two pull a stunt like that. You'll get caught and then you will really get it," Bella also warned them. "You know Dad always finds out."

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine," Jake said with confidence. "My protégé and I can take care of ourselves." Jake said putting his arm around Seth. Seth smiled back at them.

"It's your butts, not ours," Leah came back.

"Oh, you worry too much, Lulu. You just worry about Popsicle and not us," Jake teased.

"If Dad asks me anything, I'm not lying for you," Bella said.

"Me either," Leah added.

"We're not going to keep them from him. We just need to see what they are before Daddy Vamp gets them so we know what to say to him when he brings up tutors or summer school," Jake explained.

"Oh I get ya, that way we will have an idea of what to expect," Seth agreed.

"You two are playing with fire. You better think twice on that. You're going to be in trouble if you pull that stunt," Leah warned.

"Let them go Leah, it's their funeral," Bella remarked.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, you guys are just jealous because you're not as smart as us," Jake laughed. Seth grinned and agreed.

"Laugh while you can," Bella said. Leah looked at Bella and back at the two geniuses. "You're done for," Leah added.

"We'll see about that!" Jake said proudly. "Come on Seth, let's call the others in the pack and see if their grades came yet."

"Good idea, Jake," Seth agreed.

"Idiots!" Leah said to Bella as they walked off to call La Push.

**At The Hospital:**

I was busy at the hospital all morning. I checked on patients and looked over charts and helped out a bit in the ER. I then went back to my office and cleared all the mail on my desk and took care of orders and correspondence and test results that were waiting for me. I decided I better call home and make sure the house is still standing. I dialed the house phone and it rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Bella said into the phone.

"Hi Sweetheart. Is everything okay at home? Is the house still standing?" I asked hoping to hear good news.

"Yes Dad, things are fine here. We cleaned the kitchen up and Jake and Seth are in the other room. We're behaving, so put your mind at ease," Bella said.

"I won't be at ease until I get home and see that the house is in tact and all of you are accounted for," I teased.

"Come on Dad, we're fine. Relax. Have you met with Jessica yet?" Bella asked.

"No, but she should be here shortly," I said. There was a knock on my door. "Bella, I have to let you go, I think Jessica is here. Talk to you later," I said and hung up.

The nurse knocked on my door again.

"Dr. Cullen, a Jessica Stanley is here to see you," Marcie said.

"Send her in, Marcie," I said standing up ready to greet her. Jessica came in and looked wonderful.

"Jessica, so nice to see you, Sweetheart," I said as she happily came up to me and we hugged.

"Great to see you too, Dr. Cullen. How's Bella and Edward?" She asked.

"Just fine. How are you?" I asked pulling her back and looking her in the eyes.

"I'm fine. Do you think I can call Bella and we can get together with Angela like old times?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid Bella and Edward are off again on another honeymoon trip. They were given several from our extended family in Denali and they will be gone most of the summer. Maybe at your break for Christmas next school year, you can see them," I explained.

"Oh darn. I was hoping to catch up with her this summer," Jessica said with disappointment.

"You'll have plenty of other times to get together," I said trying to placate her.

"I guess so. I still wanted to see her," Jessica said.

"Well, Jessica, let me see your grades, Young Lady," I said changing the subject.

Jessica happily took her grades out from her purse and handed them to me. She was beaming from ear to ear. I looked them over and she had passed every grade with straight 'A's. I was very proud of her. We talked about her classes for next year and she had planned them out already. She had handed in all reports and papers and had not skipped any classes. She pulled herself out of her slump and only attended a few parties like she was told. I commended her and praised her endlessly. She deserved it. We discussed the next school year and what she needed to concentrate on. She was very thankful for all my encouragement and support. I'm sure she doesn't get that from her parents. Again they seem to be too busy with their own agendas to give any concern about Jessica's school or social life.

"Jessica, I will still be looking out for you next year during your second year in college as before," I told her.

"Really? You don't have to do that Dr. Cullen. I-I can handle it on my own. I don't want to impose on you," Jessica replied.

"I would feel better if we kept our same arrangement for next year. I would hate for you to have a relapse into your old ways. Have you taken anymore of those energy drinks?" I asked giving her a stern look.

"No sir! I haven't had one since…ah…at the uh…coffee shop, Dr. Cullen," she said with embarrassment.

"Good girl! You better never take another one either," I warned shaking my finger at her. I then handed her grades back to her.

"Don't worry, I can't even look at those things in the store anymore," Jessica said laughing.

As she was opening her purse, she folded her grades and shoved them in her purse. She got her finger caught on something in her purse and a piece of official looking paper popped out onto my desk. She saw it and gasped and made a quick grab for it but I got to it first. We both grabbed it at the same time. I looked at the paper and saw that it was folded in threes and had a seal on it. I had it in my hand and was looking at it. Jessica quickly tried to pull it away from my grasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to drop that," she said trying to take it from me.

I tried to take it from her and she pulled it back, not wanting to let go of it. We had a little tug-of-war going on with it. I looked at her and pulled it toward me again as she tugged it back toward her.

"Jessica! Let go of it," I said to her firmly.

I had a firm grasp on it and pulled it away from her. She begrudgingly let go of it. As I got a better look at it, I saw it had the word, "SUMMONS" written on it in bold letters. Jessica was beginning to breathe heavily as she saw my brow furrow at the sight of that word. I gave her a hard stare and she looked back at me with apprehension.

"Jessica, this is a Court Summons. Why do you have a Summons to appear in Court, Young Lady?" I asked in a no-nonsense voice.

"Uh…" Jessica uttered.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: To understand the part about Jessica, it goes along with my other story, "Home for Christmas". You may want to read that story to understand where this chapter is coming from.**

**Please Review!**


	50. Chapter 50 -- Mail Call

**Chapter 50 – Mail Call**

**Carlisle:**

"I will ask you again, why do you have a Court Summons?" I asked Jessica giving her a sharp glare.

"I…ah…Mike Newton and I witnessed an accident and we got a summons to appear in Court and give witness testimony," Jessica answered.

"Usually that is done with a statement given to the police and if they have questions or need your testimony as witnesses you are subpoenaed.

"I-I don't know, we both received this Summons and we have to go to Court. It's in Seattle since it was near our college," Jessica said shakily.

I gave her a hard stare and she was nervously fidgeting. I decided to press her for more information.

"What kind of accident did you witness?" I asked still eyeing her.

"Uh, a car accident," she replied.

"I gathered that. Were there any other witnesses or another car involved?" I pressed her.

"Uh, no," she uttered.

"No? No other car involved?" I asked.

"No…ah…I mean no other witnesses," she answered quickly.

"When do you have to appear?" I again pressed.

"Tomorrow afternoon. We are driving up there," she stated.

"Are your parents going with you?" I asked.

"No, they are busy and besides, it involves Mike and I. I didn't want to bother them with it. My dad is out of town for business and my mom has a 3-day spa trip planned. She left this morning," Jessica explained.

"You shouldn't go without your parents. You should have told them," I added.

"They wouldn't have gone with me anyway. They would have told me to take care of it myself," Jessica stated.

"What about Mike? Did he inform his parents?" I wondered.

"I don't think so. They wouldn't go because they wouldn't close their outdoor store," Jessica answered.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" I suggested.

"No, I couldn't impose on you. I'll be fine, Dr. Cullen. Thanks anyway," Jessica said.

"It wouldn't be an imposition, in fact I would feel better accompanying you so you have an adult there. I am still listed as your guardian from earlier when you stayed at my home," I reminded her.

"No, I'll be fine. I-I have to be going now. I am meeting Mike and we are going over our testimony and plans on when we leave tomorrow. It was wonderful seeing you again, Dr. Cullen. Tell Bella and Edward I said hi," she stated.

"I will. Be careful Jessica and if you need me, please let me know," I offered.

We hugged and I walked her to her car. I came back and checked out of the hospital. Something about this isn't adding up and I am very concerned about this. Figures her parents aren't there for her as usual. Mike's parents are no better. I made my way home hoping to see our house still standing. I still have an uneasy feeling on this.

**Earlier at the Cullen House:**

"Hey Seth, Embry said they got their grades today so we have to stake out the mailbox and get the mail before Daddy Vamp gets it. Good thing he is at the hospital this morning. We can't let him see our grades before us," Jake explained.

"Well, it's just about time for the mailman to come, lets go out there," Seth said.

Walking out the door, they hurried to the mailbox. Just as they got there, they saw the mailman pull up and deposit mail in their mailbox. They stayed out of sight until the mailman left and then went to get the mail.

"Wow, that was close, here are our grades along with all this other junk. Man, what is all of this stuff?" Seth said pulling out a handful of mail.

"Oh look, a credit card bill. Ha ha, I bet DV will be fuming when takes a look at this bill from Alice! Good, that will get his mind off of our grades. Let's go in and check out the grades," Jake said.

"How are we going to do that without opening up the envelope? Dad will know we opened this and it's addressed to Mom and Dad," Seth worried.

"Don't worry, I'll show you how. Let's go," Jake said.

They walked into the kitchen and Jake put a teakettle of hot water on the stove. He looked at Seth and motioned to the teapot.

"What are you doing? This isn't a time to drink tea. You don't even like tea," Seth said with a look of worry.

"Watch and learn, little cub," Jake said calmly.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Leah asked. Her and Bella heard them in the kitchen and came in to check on them.

"Mind your own business She-wolf," Jake came back.

"Are you two steaming your grades open?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Jake said.

"Nothing, but you know Dad is going to find out and you two are going to be standing for the whole summer when he gets through with you," Bella warned.

"Jake, you sure Dad won't know we opened these," Seth asked with fear showing on his face. "I don't want a spanking like the one Dad gave me for riding the dirt bikes. I can still feel that one."

"Don't worry, he won't notice it. The envelope will seal back up and you won't be able to tell it was opened," Jake said assuring Seth.

"Yeah, you hope so," Leah said shaking her head. "You're asking for it."

"Leave us alone," Jake said. "Hey, it's starting to whistle. Bring the envelopes over here," Jake said to Seth.

Jake held both envelopes over the steam and the envelopes were easily opened. Jake took out both his and Seth's grades. They looked over them carefully.

"Wow, I got a C, two D's and one F. Good thing we opened these," Jake exclaimed.

"What's mine say? Give it to me," Seth said. He opened his grades and looked them over. "Yikes, I got a B, two C's, a D and one F also. Plus I got a non-passing in gym class. Who cares about gym?" Seth said.

"Dad does," Bella said grinning. "He is not partial to D's and F's so you two better be prepared. Looks like summer school is definitely in your future."

"Yep, you two are summer school bound now," Leah said laughing.

"Man, I got a D in History and English and an F in Math," Jake whined.

"You're sunk! Especially the F in Math," Bella teased him.

"I got a D in History and an F in Math," Seth complained. He was not happy. "I've never had such bad grades before. "What are we going to do?" Seth asked in despair.

"Can you scan these into the computer and change the grades?" Jake asked Seth.

"Oh, you two better not try that! I'm warning you, Dad will blister both your butts for that," Bella warned.

"What he don't know won't hurt him," Jake came back.

"I don't know Jake, I'm not sure about this," Seth said.

"It's that or summer school or a tutor, so what do you want?" Jake asked him.

"Oh, all right, I can scan them in and change the grades. Come on before I chicken out," Seth said grabbing the grades.

The house phone rang at that moment. "Hello?" Bella said answering the phone. "Oh hi Dad! Yes, everything is okay."

"Man, talk about timing," Leah said snickering.

"Yes Dad. Okay, we'll see you then. How'd it go with Jessica? Okay, talk to you later. Bye Dad," Bella said.

"What did Dad want?" Jake asked.

"He said he is done at the hospital but he has an errand to run and he will be home in a little bit. He said he is bringing lunch for you guys. Hamburgers, if you want something else, he said to call him back," Bella explained.

"Whew! That gives us a little time to get this done. Come on, Seth," Jake said.

Bella and Leah followed them to the study that had the desktop computer and printer. They scanned their grades in and Seth was able to manipulate the scan and change the D's to C's and the F's to B's. It looked pretty good. Jake was thrilled with the outcome.

"Wow, you can't even tell they were altered. That's pretty good work, Seth. You should work for the CIA," Jake said happily. "Let's put them back in the envelopes and seal them up. We can put them on Dad's desk with the rest of the mail."

"No, let's leave all the mail down here on the end table like we usually do so Dad doesn't get suspicious," Seth suggested.

"Good idea, little cub. You're getting to be a mastermind like me. You're made of 'alpha' material," Jake said patting Seth on the back.

"I still say you two are playing with fire," Bella warned.

"Let them go, Bella. They will have to answer to Dad when he catches them, and he _will _catch you two sleuths!" Leah warned also.

"Hey, just in time. I hear Dad pulling up in the garage. Everybody scatter and act natural," Jake suggested.

"Hello children, I have food with me," I called to my wolf children. They immediately came running and snatched the bag from my hand. "Hold your horses," I called after them.

"DV, we're growing wolves, we need this," Jake said laughing as they tore into the bag. Before long the hamburgers were passed out and the three of them were eating happily.

"Bella, let's go out for a hunt while those three chow down," I said to her.

Bella and I left and hunted. We each brought down 2 deer each and we were satisfied with what we had. We sat in the woods and took our time and just relaxed and enjoyed the peaceful quiet of the woods. When we were through, we made our way back. I entered the house and picked up the mail.

"I'm going to shower and then go through the mail." I announced to them. "Jake and Seth, I see your grades finally came. When I am finished with my shower, I will call you to my study and we will go over them."

"Sure thing, DV." Jake answered. "Okay, Dad," Seth said. I then walked up the stairs and went into my room.

"is he gone? Jake asked.

"Yes, he went in his bedroom," Bella answered. Bella and Leah went into the kitchen to clean up after the hamburger meal.

"Hey, great job little cub! Hi-five," Jake said raising up his hand. Seth slapped his hand and they both congratulated themselves on their skillful job.

"We did good, huh, Jake," Seth asked bumping Jake on the shoulder. "It's so perfect, he won't even notice its been altered. Even the form it was on copied perfectly. This is just too easy. We should go in the business of forging report cards. Think of the money we could make," Seth exclaimed happily.

"Hey, that's a great idea. We could do this for the rest of the pack, that way they won't be in trouble with Sam or their parents. Wait till they hear of what we can do. We could make a pile of cash on this," Jake said thinking deeply and imagining dollars pouring in.

"Yeah, but the pack boys don't have that much money," Seth answered.

"That's right, but they could owe us favors. We have to think this through. This could be very profitable. Why didn't we think of this before? All we have to do is keep our brothers and sisters out of our business. Especially Bella and Leah. They always have their noses in what we do," Jake contemplated.

"Ha! Seth and Jake's Fake shop! Has a ring to it," Seth said proudly.

"Hey, this was my idea," Jake complained.

"Who does the actual scanning and doctors up the grades? Last time I checked, it wasn't you, Jake," Seth beamed.

"Okay, okay, I see your point," Jake said, "but I'm the president of this corporation."

"Whatever you say, boss," Seth said grinning.

"Listen, we have to get our act together and act naturally when DV calls us to his interrogation room," Jake said.

"Yeah, you're right. Just act normal and surprised at how good our grades turned out and how we improved them," Seth said agreeing.

**Carlisle:**

After finishing my shower, I dressed in casual clothes and made my way to my study. I had a pile of mail to go through and Seth and Jake's grades were here. I was bracing myself for what awaited me with their grades since they both tried to clue me in that I probably would not be too pleased with what I saw. Sitting at my desk I waded through the mail. I put their grades to the side and spied a bill for the credit cards. I gingerly opened it, fearing what might floor me with Alice's spending. When I opened the bill, I saw that Alice had spent her limit of $10,000 and that Rosalie had almost spent her limit of $2,000. Esme had spent a little and I'm sure it was for other things than clothes. Well, at least we won't be getting any more boxes of clothes delivered. Good thing, since we are running out of room.

Now for Seth and Jake's grades. I will call them in and open these in front of them and we can go over them together. I hope their grades aren't too bad. I walked to the study door and opened it and called to my two scholars.

"Jake and Seth, come to my study. It's time to go over your grades," I called to them.

"Just a minute Dad, we just got another delivery of boxes from Paris," Seth called up to me.

"What? How many this time?" I called down.

"About 7 huge boxes like before and 2 smaller ones," Jake called back.

I decided to come down and check these out. I couldn't believe my eyes. The deliveryman had just finished piling them up on the concrete porch. The man came and had me sign for them.

"Well, I got the credit card bill. These should be the last ones," I said to Seth and Jake and the girls.

"I hope so, we are really running out of room. Where should we put these, Dad?" Seth asked.

"Just pile them in garage and living room if you have to. Can you put the smaller ones in Alice and Jasper's room?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll do that. We should be able to fit a few of these in the living room and the study on this floor," Jake said. I sure hope this is it with these boxes or else we will have to back all the cars out and fill up the garage. You better not let her go shopping for a few years after this."

"Ha, you think Alice would stand for that? Dad would have to confine her in chains to keep her from shopping," Bella said laughing.

"Come on, let's get these put away so we can go over your grades," I suggested.

"Oh goody! I can't wait," Jake said smirking.

"You're not getting out of it, so just deal with it," I said to them.

After we finished piling the boxes away, the three of us made our way up the stairs to my study. Jake and Seth came in and I told them to close the door and have a seat in front of my desk. I made my way around my desk and took my seat.

"Well, let's see what we have here," I said grabbing my letter opener. I slit each of the envelopes open and pulled out both of their report cards and set them down. "Here we have Jake and this one is Seth's," I said placing the report cards still unopened in front of each one respectively. Jake and Seth each glanced at each other with a little trepidation as they turned back to me. I then picked up Jake's report card and opened it.

"Well, Jake, seems you have a B in Social Studies and Math, and a C in English, History and Science, plus a passing grade in gym. I thought you said you didn't do too well?" I asked looking intently at him.

"Huh, I guess I did better than I thought. I did some make up work in English and History. I guess it helped. Hey, that's not too bad is it, Daddy Vamp?" Jake asked.

"No, not bad at all. Although I would like to see the C's come up in English, History and Science, but overall not bad, Jake," I said to him. "Now, let's see Seth's," I said opening his report card. Seth sat there nervously waiting for my reaction to his grades. "Well, Seth, you have a B in English and Math and a C in, Social Studies, Science and History, and a non-passing in gym."

"Wow, I did better than what I thought also. I knew the gym class was going to be bad," Seth admitted.

"Well, I don't like that you received a non-passing in gym, but I know why you did with your dirt bike fiasco, so I'm not too worried about that, but I don't want to see it again Young Man," I warned him. "I also want to see these C's brought up to B's at least. A little extra studying and effort should do that for both of you," I suggested.

"So, I guess that means we did okay and we don't have to have a tutor or go to summer school," Jake said happily. He and Seth both looked at each other and happily smacked the other's hand.

"Now just hold on a minute here," I said to them.

"What do you mean, hold on?" Jake asked.

"Well, I need to check something first," I said pulling over two envelopes I had on my desk sitting to the side. I grabbed a letter opener and slit both envelopes open.

"What are those, Dad?" Seth asked growing a little uneasy.

"These are your grades," I said to them pulling the report cards out.

"Our grades? You just opened our grades," Jake said looking intently at the grades I was opening.

"Yes, but these grades I just picked up on my way home from the Reservation School. I thought I might compare them to what came to us in the mail. Just to see that they match up," I said looking at both my now nervous wolf boys sitting a little too close to me for comfort.

Both Jake and Seth looked at each other with panic definitely setting in. They both were looking at the papers in my grasp with wide-eyes, and I could hear their heartbeats beginning to increase rapidly. I looked at both of them in the eyes, first one and then the other as I pulled the two report cards out and laid them down on my desk.

"I am hoping for your sakes that these grades match what we just discussed," I said giving them both a piercing stare. Jake and Seth both looked terrified and both began nervously looking back and forth at me and then their grades and then each other.

I then opened both report cards and put the grades that I had previously opened next to its match. I looked at both Jake's grades and then checked over Seth's. Leaning back in my chair, I crossed my arms across my chest and frowned.

"Hmmm," I said looking up at Jake and then Seth. They both had startled looks on their faces as if they had just seen a ghost…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please give your reviews!**


	51. Chapter 51 -- Bad Decisions

**Chapter 51 – Bad Decisions**

**Carlisle:**

"We have a problem here. The grades I just picked up at the Reservation High School don't seem to match the grades we received in the mail. Do either of you have any idea why there is a discrepancy here?" I asked eyeing my fidgeting boys.

"Really? How can that be?" Jake asked carefully.

"I have no clue, but the grades I picked up from school are a bit more concerning. Seems like you both have an F in Math and a D in History. Jake you also have a D in English. Funny how these grades magically changed while being sent through the mail. Have any idea how this could have occurred?" I asked now giving a perplexed look at my nervous wolf cubs.

"Uh, what was that Leah? Yeah, we'll be right there," Jake called out. Knocking Seth on the arm, Jake motioned for him to follow him. "Come on Seth, we have to help them lift something," Jake said getting up and walking toward the door.

"Okay," Seth said starting to get up. He then looked at me and then sat back down and faced me with a guilty look on his face. He lowered his eyes in shame and sat there.

"Jacob, do I really need to stop you?" I asked him.

Jake almost got to the door and stopped and tilted his head back. He then looked down at the floor. Turning around and facing me, he uttered, "No Dad." He then walked back and sat down next to Seth.

"Let me see if I get this right. Jacob, you came up with the idea and Seth you were the one who fudged the grades and made the copies," I said to the two of them. I glanced at Jake and then Seth. "Well?"

"How do you know I wasn't the one who changed the grades?" Jake asked.

"Because Seth is better with the computer than you are," I answered.

"Okay, you figured it out," Jake came back.

"Why did you change your grades and try to trick me?" I asked with more sternness to my voice.

"The real question here is how did you know we would do that?" Jake asked pointing at me. "Huh, huh?" Jake asked grinning.

"Do you think this is funny, Jacob?" I asked with a glare.

"Uh, not really, no," Jake said with a somber face now.

"I'm sorry Dad," Seth said sadly.

"All because you don't want to go to summer school or have a tutor?" I asked firmly.

"Come on DV! We don't want to go to summer school or have a tutor! That's for wimps and nerds! We're wolves! We don't need good grades! We aren't going anywhere in life but the forest!" Jake complained.

"You can go anywhere in life you want to go and you two have all the advantages. I want you to make something of yourselves. I hope you both decide on a career in life and go to college. I want you to succeed in life and I will spare no expense to help you achieve that," I said angrily to them. "What if you weren't wolves? What would you have wanted to do with your lives?

"Nothing, we're not that lucky in life," Jake came back.

"I wanted to be something in computers," Seth answered.

"Jacob, you can be anything in life you want to be. All you have to do is apply yourself. Seth, that is a desirable career these days," I said to them. "If you put half the effort into your studies as you do in your pranks and tricks, you could really be something. You two are going to bring these grades up and if that means summer school or a tutor, you are doing it. I never want to see F's in Math again. There is no negotiating this. Now, once again, you have landed yourselves in trouble. You know what this means!"

"Yeah, you're going to wear our butts out," Jake said looking down at the floor.

"Unfortunately, yes I am. I see no sense in dragging this out. You both know you did wrong and you have to answer for it. Jacob, go to your room and wait until you are called back to my study. Seth, come with me to the couch," I said getting up and walking toward my couch.

"No Dad, please!" Seth pleaded.

"Dad, let me go first. I'm older, I should get it first," Jake offered.

"Sorry Jake, my call. Seth is old enough to know his action will warrant a consequence. He needs to face it," I said to him.

"Sorry, little cub," Jake said knocking Seth on the arm. He then left the study and went to his room.

"Seth, go to the closet and bring me the strap," I ordered him.

"Oh no, Dad! Please! Not the strap, please!" Seth begged.

"Do as you are told, Young Man," I said sternly pointing to the closet. Seth then slowly walked to the closet and took the strap from its hook. He slowly walked over to me at the couch sniveling softly. He then held it out to me.

I grabbed the strap and motioned for him to drop his pants. He did so and stood by my right side waiting for the order to bend over my knee. I patted my knee and Seth lowered himself down, sobbing a little louder now. As he settled down over my lap, I laid the strap next to me and arranged him in position. I then picked the strap up.

"Seth, I want you to hold this strap and look at it while I am spanking you, Young Man. You will hand it to me when I ask for it," I said to him. I held the strap out for him and he slowly took it and held in it in both his hands, still sobbing. He had a tight grasp on the strap and held it in front of him looking at it.

"Ready?" I asked. Seth nodded his head yes. I then brought my hand down with vampire speed and force and began adjusting the color in his behind from the olive color it usually was to a bright red. I made sure I got every spot to remind him of his error in judgment of trying to deceive me. I made sure he felt every stinging smack I delivered. He was howling and crying and kicking his feet. I had warned him as usual to stop his kicking and he tried his best to obey that order. I then landed the hardest spanks on his sit spots and made sure those spots were very well roasted. He was all-out crying at this point. I ended his spanking alternating vampire strength swats to each side of his very dark red, stinging bottom. He was crying loudly but still had the strap in his grasp. I let him lay there so he could calm down. After about 10 minutes he finally stopped crying and lay there sniffling and wiping his eyes. I handed him some tissues. He then wiped his face. He calmed down then and settled down.

"All right son, hand me the strap," I said holding my hand out for it. This started him sobbing again.

"No Dad, please! It hurts so bad now. Please don't strap me," Seth pleaded.

"Come on, hand me the strap," I said again holding my hand out. He hesitantly handed me the strap and began crying again. "Settle down, Seth," I said rubbing my hand on his back. He finally settled down again. I then gently laid the strap across his stinging red bottom and let it lay there. "All right Young Man, 30 minutes over my knee and you make yourself aware of this strap laying on your backside and don't you dare knock this strap off. This is meant as a warning to you. If you ever pull a stunt like that again, my son, I will use this strap on your bare hind end and you will feel every stroke I give you. Do you understand?" I asked him.

"Y-Yes, d-dad!" Seth said shakily but with relief in his voice.

"Good. 30 minutes starts now. No talking or moving, mister," I said patting him on his back.

I had brought one of my medical journals to the couch with me. I used Seth as a book rest and propped my journal up against his back. I was wondering how Jake was handling this. I'm sure he was wearing a pathway in the carpet pacing back and forth wondering what is taking so long. He will find out when it's his turn. The 30 minutes passed quickly and it was time for Seth and Jake to switch places. I gently picked the strap up and nudged Seth to get up. He did so quickly.

"You can pull your pants up now and hang the strap back up. Jake will need to bring it to me himself when he comes in. Are you better now?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry Dad. I know better than that," Seth admitted.

"I'm glad to hear that son. Don't ever make me use that strap on you, my boy. Please see to it that you never do anything like that again, Young Man," I warned him.

"Yes Dad. I don't want to feel that strap on me," Seth said. He took the strap and hung it back up.

"Okay, come with me. I walked him out and down the hall stopping by Jake's door. Go to your room and stay there until I say you can come out," I told him. He did after he gave me a big hug. I then knocked on Jake's door. He opened it and stood there.

"What took so long? Were you hitting him the whole time?" Jake asked nervously.

"Maybe! Time for you to find out now isn't it? Come on, your turn," I said putting my hand on his shoulder and walking him toward my study.

We walked over to the couch and I stopped right before it. I walked over to the couch and turned to face Jake. He was walking over to my right side.

"Jake, go to the closet and bring me the strap," I instructed him.

"What? You're kidding right?" Jake said looking at me with wonder.

"No, I'm not. Bring me the strap, Young Man," I ordered him again.

"You're not going to strap me, are you?" Jake asked shakily.

"Go get the strap and I'm not telling you again," I said more sternly. Jake finally walked over to the closet and took the strap off the hook. He came back and stood in front of me holding the strap. He looked up at me with pleading eyes. I put my hand out for him to hand it to me. He reluctantly did and gave me a wary look.

"Thank you," I said laying it down on the couch. I then took my seat and got settled. I motioned for him to come to my right side. "Drop them," I said to him. He let out a sigh but complied and dropped them down. I then patted my knee.

"Over you go," I said to him. He placed himself across my knee and I helped situate him into position. After I had him arranged to my satisfaction I handed him the strap. "Hold onto this strap and look at it while you are being spanked, Young Man," I ordered him.

"Aw come on DV! Can you rub it in anymore?" Jake asked grabbing the strap.

"I sure can, you want me to just use the strap and not my hand?" I asked holding my hand out for the strap.

"Okay, Okay! I get the message. Look at the strap while your blistering my hide," Jake said. "This can't be any more embarrassing."

"Oh yes it can," I came back at him. "I can have Seth take a picture of you getting your butt spanked while holding the strap and showing the side of the strap that has your name in bold letters and we could send the picture to your buddy Aro," I suggested answering his question.

"All right. Now that's just being mean DV! Not even you would stoop that low," Jake said.

"Then stop asking silly questions. Ready?" I asked raising my hand.

"What if I say no? Would you let me up and not spank me?" Jake said looking back at me and shaking his head for me to agree with him.

I answered him by bringing a stinging swat down at vampire strength and speed. It landed with a mighty 'smack'.

"OOWW! I figured that would be your answer," Jake complained.

I then began applying hard, stinging swats at vampire speed and strength. Jake was wiggling and kicking and complaining loudly.

"OOOuuch! DV! Please, not so hard," Jake pleaded. "Shit that hurts!"

"What that language, mister, or you will have a bar of soap in your mouth while getting the rest of your spanking," I warned him.

"S-sorrry, Oooww! Dad! It hurts! OOOWWW!" Jake yelled.

"You know your brother, who is younger than you, laid here and took his punishment like a man," I said to him.

"Well, go get him and let him take my spanking," Jake suggested.

"You're not helping yourself," I warned him.

"I can't help it! It hurts!" Jake whined.

I began turning his bottom to a nice dark red shade. I gave him the same vampire strength spanking I gave Seth and made sure I covered his entire backside. I also lectured him.

"Don't you ever try to trick me like that again, young man, or I will make this spanking seem like a light tap," I said to him. I them applied my hand all over his bottom and covered ever part. I then shifted him forward and began my assault on his sit spots and upper thighs. Jake really howled at that. I made him feel my disapproval of his little charade and I made him realize he will never get by with anything like that again. I finally ended with the hardest swats yet applied to his sit spots, alternating each side. I let him cry it out. It took him a while to settle down. When he was barely sobbing, I asked for the strap.

"All right Jake, hand me the strap," I said holding my hand out for it.

"Oh no, please Dad! Don't use the strap. My ass is on fire now as it is! Please don't strap me," Jake pleaded.

"JACOB! What did I tell you about your language! Hand me that strap," I said with force. Jake then handed it to me.

"Sorry Dad! My butt hurts so bad, please don't strap me," he pleaded again.

I then took the strap and laid it gently across his fiery bottom and smacked my hand down on the strap and his bottom.

"OOUUCCHH!" Jake shouted.

"All right mister, you have 30 minutes over my knee and you make yourself aware of this strap laying across your bottom. Let this strap be a warning to you. If you ever pull a stunt like that again trying to trick me, I will use this strap on your backside for the entire spanking and you will remember every strap I give you. Don't you move, talk or knock that strap off. Understood?" I asked him.

"Y-yes sir!" Jake said.

"All right, 30 minutes starts now," I said. I then grabbed my journal and propped it up on Jake like I did Seth. Jake was still whimpering and I'm sure his bottom was stinging pretty good. He laid there and did as he was told. It wasn't long and his 30 minutes were up. "Okay, you're 30 minutes are up. I picked the strap up and helped him up. Jacob Cullen, if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will put this strap to good use on your backside, Mister! Are we on the same page here?" I asked him giving him a piercing stare.

"Yes Dad! I'll never do that again," Jake promised.

"Good, because I'd hate to prove Aro right!" I said winking at him. "Now go hang the strap back up."

"Gladly. Ah, Dad," Jake said to me.

"Yes, son?" I answered turning to look at him.

"Thanks for not using the strap on us," Jake said with a touch of humility.

"I don't ever want to use it on any of you. But don't tempt me, because I will if I have to," I warned. I then grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a hug, I then kissed him on the head. "I will always love you, Seth and Leah as my own, please know that," I said to him.

"I know Dad, it shows all the time," Jake said smiling at me.

"Good, I'm glad you know that. Go get Seth and meet me down in the first floor study. I am calling the girls back now," I said to him. I grabbed my laptop and went down to the study. "Girls, you can come back now," I said in a normal tone knowing they would hear me.

I walked down and entered the study. I sat at the end of the long table with my laptop. Before long, Seth and Jake came in. "Have a seat boys," I said to them motioning to the chairs on either side of the table in the study.

"Uh, couldn't we stand," Jake asked.

"Nope, sit down. The uncomfortable feeling will help drive my point home to you." I said pointing to the hard chairs.

"Ugh, this is going to hurt," Seth complained as he pulled out a chair and gingerly sat down. He popped right back up. "Ouch! Dad come on, this hurts," Seth griped.

"Good, serves you both right. Sit your butts down on those chairs and feel the burn," I teased them.

"Ha, ha, he thinks its funny!" Jake said easing his aching bottom down on the chair. "Aw man, this hurts…oouucchh! DV you really did a thorough job this time," Jake complained.

"I aim to please," I said to him grinning.

"Thanks Dad!" Jake said with sarcasm. "You wouldn't be grinning if your ass was burning and trying to get comfortable on this wooden seat," Jake complained.

"I've had about enough of your poor use of language young man. I see I have to give you a little incentive to watch your use of words," I got up and left the study. I sensed Jake's eyes following me wondering what he was in for.

"Oh no, now what is he going to do to me?" Jake wondered aloud.

"You should have watched your language. You better stop that, you know Dad hates when you curse like that." Seth said.

"I didn't curse, I just said 'ass', figures he catch that," Jake moaned.

At that point, Bella and Leah came in and walked into the study hearing Jake and Seth talking. They came in and saw the two of the uncomfortably squirming on the chairs. They both looked at each other and giggled.

"Yeah, laugh it up you two," Jake said snidely.

"Dad really roasted your rumps, I see," Bella said grinning.

"Yep, we're ready to be carved and served," Seth said leaning to one side.

"Where is Dad? I need to ask if I can go out with David tonight?" Leah said happily.

"_Go out with David tonight_, always thinking of yourself, Lulu," Jake teased mimicking Leah.

"Shut up you hound. Just cause you got your butt in trouble doesn't mean I have to feel sorry for you," Leah said.

I walked back into the study. "Hello girls. I just went to get something for Jake," I said walking to my seat. I pulled out a small, wrapped bar of soap from my pocket. I laid it right down in front of Jake. "Maybe having this bar of soap right in front of you will help you to watch your language," I said to him.

"Ha, yes I'm sure it will," Jake said with sarcasm again. "Thanks for thinking of me DV!"

"Dad, can I go out with David tonight?" Leah said anxiously.

"I don't see why not," I said to her.

"Yeah, make sure Lulu is happy and gets her way," Jake said angrily.

"You're just jealous because you got in trouble. We told you not to change your grades and try to fool Dad," Leah said smirking.

"Leah," Bella said nudging Leah.

"We told you two idiots you'd never get by with it. Dad's too smart to fall for your tricks," Leah continued. "We told you when you were steaming the envelopes open, you dopes."

"Uh Leah, I don't think…" Bella tried to say.

"What Bella? We told them Dad would find out. Even you told them that," Leah said to Bella. "Bella told you not to scan the grades and change them. She also said Dad wouldn't like the D's and F's you two brains got."

"Uh…" Bella said to Leah then looked at me. Leah followed Bella's gaze to me. She then realized what she had just said. She looked at Seth and Jake who were now laughing happily and punching each other.

"What was that? You two knew they were changing their grades and you didn't say anything to me?" I asked staring both Bella and Leah down.

"Uh oh," Leah said.

"Yeah, uh oh is right Lulu!" Jake said. "Serves you right for opening your big mouth and trying to be so holier than thou, smart ass!"

"Jacob! All right, take the wrapper off that bar of soap, buddy," I said to him pointing to it.

"Aw, I just said ass!" Jake whined unwrapping the soap. "Okay, the wrappers off, now what?"

"Just lay it in front of you. Curse again and the next step the soap is in your mouth," I said to him.

"Ick!" Jake said looking disgustedly at the bar of soap.

"Bella, are you telling me you knew all about this when we went out for our hunt earlier? We even sat out there a while talking and you didn't tell me this?" I asked incredulously.

"Uh…well Dad…I…uh…didn't want to rat them out…" Bella said sheepishly.

"Uh, I have to get ready for David," Leah said starting to leave the study.

"Hold it, Young Lady! You can forget about going out with David tonight," I said to her.

"WHAT? Why? I didn't do anything! Why am I in trouble?" Leah asked angrily.

"Because you knew and didn't say anything, that's why!" I answered her.

"Dad! Come on…I want to go with David…please?" Leah begged.

"This will teach you to come clean when you know information that could result in your siblings getting in trouble or hurt," I said to her. "You both will sit at this table with us and write an essay on how withholding information that your parents should know can hurt you and the one's involved. Both of you grab a laptop and get busy," I ordered them.

"But Dad, I already told David I could go and he's on his way. Couldn't I do this tomorrow?" Leah asked.

"How could you have told him it was okay? You just asked me if you could go!" I pointed out to her.

"I-I kinda already told him it was okay and he is due here any minute," Leah explained.

"Well, when he gets here I will explain to him there has been a little problem and you cannot go tonight. You can go tomorrow," I said to her.

"I want to go tonight! He's already coming and I'm going," Leah said starting to walk to the door.

"Oh, this should be good! Lulu's gonna get it!" Jake said rubbing his hands together.

"Jacob! Mind you own business. You're in enough trouble. Leah Cullen, you get back here right this minute," I ordered her. "Since David is on his way here, you can have your date here in the house but you cannot leave." I offered her.

"You have to be kidding, with those two here? They will drive us nuts! No thanks, I want to go with him." Leah said.

"Hey, we won't bother you and Popsicle, except bring a towel when he starts to melt from looking at you too long," Jake said as he and Seth laughed.

"See what I mean dad! Please let me go," Leah asked again.

"No, it's here or not at all," I said to her again.

The doorbell rang and Leah stopped and looked at me. I got up and she ran for the door. I flashed to the front door and got into the living room before her and walked to the door. She came out and saw I was already at the door. She was not happy.

"Dad, please!" Leah begged.

"You heard me!" I said as I opened the door. "Hello David!"

"Good evening Dr. Cullen. Is Leah ready?" David asked. "Hi Leah!"

"I'm sorry, David, but we had a little family issue tonight and Leah won't be going out with you tonight. I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing, but I must insist she not be allowed to go out tonight. You are welcome to stay here but she cannot leave the house. You can plan a date for later in the week," I explained to him.

"Dad, please, he's here, let me go," Leah pleaded.

"Leah, I've explained the reason why. I'm sorry, you cannot go tonight," I said to her again. "You do have the option of having your date here."

"That's alright. Leah, I'll call you and we can plan something for later in the week," David said.

"Dad can I please talk to him for a minute?" Leah asked.

"Yes, but don't be long." I said and walked away.

"_David, go to your car and I'll sneak out of my room and meet you and we can go,"_ Leah text to David. With vampire and wolf hearing, she would have been heard if she said it out loud.

"_I don't want to go against Dr. Cullen's orders, Leah. You'll get in worse trouble, and he would be upset with me," _David replied in a text.

"_Don't worry, he won't know I left. We can go for a short time and then I can sneak back home," _Leah replied.

"_Okay, but I think it's too risky,"_ David replied to Leah.

"_You're worth the risk, Davey,"_ Leah replied to David.

"Okay, goodbye David," Leah said giving him a kiss goodbye.

"Good night Dr. Cullen," David called to me.

"Good night David, again I'm sorry for the turn of events," I said apologetically.

David left and Leah gave me a dirty look. "I'm going to my room. I'll work on my stupid essay up there!" Leah said angrily.

Leah came into the study, grabbed a laptop and stopped and looked at Jake and Seth. "You two idiots ruined it for me, David and Bella. I hope you're happy. I hope Dad beat your butts good and hard," Leah shouted at them.

"Leah, that will be enough of this behavior, Young Lady," I warned her.

Jake and Seth then pretended to grab each other in an embrace and made kissing noises to one another. "Oh Leah!" Jake said in a deep voice.

"Oh Popsicle" Seth said mimicking Leah's voice.

"That's enough boys, stop teasing your sister," I said giving them a stern look.

"I'll be working on this stupid essay in my room," Leah griped. She then angrily stomped up the stairs and slammed her door. You could tell she was upset.

"Bella, get busy on that essay and I want you to email to me when you are finished. Jake and Seth, you're about to get another spanking with your antics," I said to them. "We are going to check into summer school and tutors for math and history," I informed them.

"Aw come on DV! Not that…we don't want to go to summer school or have a tutor," Jake whined.

"You are bringing these grades up and you need some help. It's your choice. Would you rather to go summer school or have a tutor come here?" I asked them.

"Summer school, at least we'd have company with others sharing our misery," Jake said. "Can we go to our school?"

"I'm checking to see if they offer summer school," I answered.

At that moment, we all heard a plop outside. We all stopped and looked at one another trying to figure out what that was. It sounded too familiar and I was hoping it was not what I was thinking.

"What was that? Sounded like when we jump out the window to hunt," Bella said.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking," I said getting up. I could smell a wolf and tell at that moment who just jumped out of her window to her supposed freedom. "I'll be right back. All of you stay here," I said in a warning tone. I then jumped out the study door into the woods and caught Leah's scent and saw her in wolf form running and sneaking through the woods. I also saw David's car up ahead. She was going to change into clothes and then come out by his car. I decided to let her do just that.

"Oh man, Lulu's really gonna get it. I can't believe she defied Dad like that," Jake said.

"Me either. He's already upset with us and now she's really pushing his buttons," Seth said.

"It's never a good idea to defy Dad when he says you can't do something. I know first hand because I did it a couple of times. She's really in for it," Bella mused.

Leah ran in wolf form to her predetermined place in the woods where she could phase back into human form. She had her clothes, shoes and purse strapped to her hind legs. Phasing back into human form she quickly dressed and then opened her purse to fix her make-up and hair. Feeling put together, she quickly and slowly made her way to the passenger side of David's car that was off and waiting for her arrival. She knocked on the passenger window and David opened the door and let her in. Leah triumphantly climbed in the car and she and David embraced and kissed.

"Wow, you made it," David said.

"See, I told you I could do it. Let's get going," Leah said.

David then started his car as she held his hand and put her head back and closed her eyes. She was congratulating herself and enjoying her clever moment of escape so that she could salvage a small part of this date. As she was relaxing and thinking of the wonderful albeit short date with David, she felt him put on the brakes and stop in the middle of the road that led from the house to the main road. They were almost ready to turn onto the highway.

"What's wrong, let's get going," Leah said to David, looking at him. He was staring straight ahead.

"I can't," David answered.

"Why not? We're wasting time," Leah said growing tired of having to wait.

"Your Dad is standing in my way," David said with a little bit of worry.

"That's not funny David," Leah said.

"I'm not kidding," David said again, still looking ahead. Leah finally found the courage to look out the windshield to see what David was talking about.

"Oh no," Leah uttered. She saw me standing in the middle of the road with my arms crossed in my usual stance when I catch her or any of her brothers and sisters doing something they are not supposed to do. "I'm doomed," Leah admitted with a look of regret.

I stood there and glared at my naughty daughter who usually was the one who always obeyed and followed orders. Except when it came to David. Understandable, but she knew better and I did give her the option of having her date at home. Now she has blatantly disobeyed me once again and she now has to face the consequences. I let her sit there for a bit while I gave her a piercing glare and made her feel very uncomfortable along with David. After about 5 minutes I walked to the passenger side of the car and grabbed the handle.

"Open this door," I said firmly. David immediately unlocked the door. Lifting the latch, I swung the door open wide and looked in at my nervous wolf daughter.

"Dad! Want to come with us?" Leah said trying to make light of the situation. That was not a wise move.

"Get out here this minute, Young Lady!" I said to her…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please give reviews!**


	52. Chapter 52 -- Defiance with Sass

**Chapter 52 – Defiance with Sass**

**Carlisle:**

"Open this door," I said firmly. David immediately unlocked the door. Lifting the latch, I swung the door open wide and looked in at my nervous wolf daughter.

"Dad! Want to come with us?" Leah said trying to make light of the situation. That was not a wise move.

"Get out here this minute, Young Lady!" I said to her.

"No Dad. I'm going with David," Leah replied.

I have to admit I was seeing red at my normally sensible wolf daughter at this point. Time to end this little debacle. Reaching in I grabbed hold of the seat belt and unlatched it. I then grabbed hold of Leah's upper arm and in one quick jerk, I yanked her out of David's car and the very next second she was standing next to me. Even she was surprised at how fast that was. David was sitting in shock with his mouth and eyes wide open. I had to explain this. Thinking quickly I gave an explanation.

"A little trick I learned in trauma training." I said looking at David. He shook his head in acknowledgement but still was wide-eyed. "Close your mouth David," I said to him. "It's not that big of a deal."

"You, Young Lady, are not going anywhere but to my study," I said giving Leah my full attention.

"Dad how could you! You're embarrassing me. I want to go with David and you're not stopping me," Leah said loudly trying to get back in the car.

Grabbing her once again, I yanked her gently out of the doorframe of the car. She was barely inside of it, and I turned her to the side and landed one hard "SMACK" to her bottom. You could hear it echo through the woods.

"OOOWWW! DAD! How dare you embarrass me in front of David," Leah shouted at me. David squinted when he heard the smack and heard Leah shouting at me.

"Keep it up and I'll embarrass you even more, little lady, and I will not hold back," I said warning her.

"You wouldn't!" Leah shouted again.

"Try me! You're headed there full steam ahead. I'm warning you!" I said to her.

"I can't believe you won't let me go with David and you slapped me in front of him," Leah said. "Stop picking on me!" Leah shouted again.

I grabbed her and took her to the side and said quietly that only we vampires and wolves could her, "I didn't slap you, I swatted you. You want to be embarrassed in front of him, how about I turn you over my knee and bare your hind end and spank your little wolf tush until it turns every shade of red in the color spectrum!" I warned her.

"Dad, no!" Leah said with a little more restraint.

"You straighten your attitude out missy and you are coming with me to my study and no where else! Is that clear?" I asked getting in her face.

"No it's not clear, it's murky. You need to clean the glass so I can see it better," Leah smarted off. "You're too old fashioned! It's about time you move into this century and act more modern, Gramps!" She said smartly.

"Sass me one more time and it's over my knee, right here, on the spot!" I warned her. Leah's eyes widened in fear and she backed down and got quiet. I then turned my attention to David.

"David, you knew Leah was not to go out tonight and you went along with her and you went against my orders. I am very disappointed in you for giving in to her. Leah is now grounded for 2 weeks…" I informed him.

"What? 2 weeks? Come on Dad, that's going overboard!" Leah complained. "Oh, excuse me My Lord, that's medieval!" Leah said smartly.

"Leah Cullen, you are lucky it's only 2 weeks. One more interruption and I'll increase it," I warned her.

"Now David, as I was saying, Leah is grounded for 2 weeks and I do not want to hear from you or see you during that time frame. Is that understood?" I posed to him.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. I-I'm sorry," David said.

"Leah, 2 weeks, no calling or seeing him during that time and I mean it, little lady," I said to her. "Say goodbye, we are going to my study."

"Bye David, sorry," Leah said to him. David also said goodbye and that he was sorry. He then drove away.

I had Leah by the arm and she was not happy. She tried twisting out of my grasp but I held on firmly.

"Let go of me Your Lordship," Leah said trying to wiggle away from me.

"Oh my darling wolf daughter, I am going to give you the ride of your life and then I am going to tame this little sass-fest you have going on with ye olde hand," I said glaring at her and raising my right hand up so she could catch the meaning. Leah suddenly seemed a little pale as she realized things were not looking good for her.

As soon as David was out of sight and had turned out onto the main road, I grabbed Leah around the waist and flashed with her to my study. We were in my study within seconds of David hitting the highway. Leah looked a little stunned.

"Wow, that was fast," Leah said. She looked at me with anger and regret. She knew she was in trouble.

_**Downstairs:**_ Jake, Seth and Bella heard the thud of Leah and I arriving in my study. They could tell by smell it was both of us.

"Uh oh, Daddy's home and Lulu's with him. Looks like she got caught," Jake said smirking.

"Oh boy, Leah made a big mistake in trying to sneak out and Dad caught her in the act," Bella said shaking her head.

_**Back in the study:**_ "Of all of your brothers and sisters, you are the most level-headed and sensible. Your behavior just now with David was beyond juvenile. You're lucky I didn't paddle you in front of him," I scolded her.

"Dad, did you have to smack me and threaten me in front of him? Now I'm sure he's figured out that I get spanked," Leah said with embarrassment along with sarcasm.

"You brought that on yourself the minute you sassed me in front of him. I will not tolerate being sassed, back talked or smarting off. I don't care who it's in front of. Then you defied me and wouldn't get out of the car when I told you. You had it coming and you're still in for it," I said to her.

"Your not going to smack me again, are you? Didn't you humiliate me enough? How could you do that, Dad! By the way, I'm not going to be grounded for 2 weeks either. Just forget about that," Leah said angrily and stood there glaring at me.

"Come here, Young Lady," I called to her. Leah just stood there defiantly.

_**Downstairs:**_ "Oooooooo! Dad just issued her the _"come here"_ command. Now Lulu did it," Jake said smirking again.

"Man, I can't believe Leah talked that way to Dad just now," Seth said feeling a little sorry for his sister.

"I hate when he says "_come here_" to me," Bella said glad it was not her this time.

_**Back in the Study:**_ "No, I won't!" Leah yelled loudly and with even more defiance. "Why would I come over to you so you can take me over to the couch!"

"Oh, I'm not taking you over to the couch. Come here, this minute," I called to her again.

"NO! I refuse!" Leah said beginning to tear up and stomping her foot.

"Did you just stomp your foot at me, Young Lady?" I asked threateningly.

"You know I did, you're not blind. Why ask me something you already know!" Leah shouted.

"If I have to come and get you…" I warned her.

"I said I'm _not _coming!" Leah said smartly.

"What did you say?" I asked glaring at her.

"You heard me, I said I'm _**not**_ coming," Leah repeated louder and with more sass.

Leah began rocking back in forth and tears started to flow. I could tell she was now regretting her willful defiance. She knew she pushed it too far.

"Leah, last chance, COME HERE!" She just stood there and sobbed. She didn't have the same fire as a few seconds ago.

Having enough, I walked toward her and grabbed her by her arm and swung her to the side. I then yanked her pants down and raised my hand ready to explain to her what being defiant with sass earned her.

"No Dad, please! I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean all that…"

Unfortunately her pleas fell on deaf ears. I began applying my hand rapidly and sharply to her backside. She began yelping and howling with each hard smack I delivered. I continued bringing my hand down on her bottom, alternating between both sides as Leah began protesting louder and jumping after each swat when the sting began to increase. I raised my hand up high and brought it crashing down at vampire strength and delivered a hard, stinging spanking to her standing up. She was hopping up and down after each smack and yelping loudly. I was not holding back and the smacks were loud and echoing through the study.

_**Downstairs:**_ "Yikes! That sounds like it hurts! I can feel it from down here," Jake said grimacing.

"I can't believe Dad didn't make us leave before he spanked her," Bella wondered aloud.

"Yeah, he usually never does it when someone is here," Seth agreed.

"Lulu went a little too far this time. Even I think she pushed it to the limit," Jake said.

_**Back in the Study: **_"OOOWWW! OOOWWW! I…I-I'm so..rrry…" Leah shrieked.

I then began applying the stinging, smarting swats to her sit spots and made sure I connected right where she sits. The searing swats found their mark and Leah was hopping and howling.

"OOOWWW! Dad Stop! OOOWWW! Ow ow ow ow ow!" Leah sobbed again.

I landed about a dozen more and then ended the spanking. I grabbed her and turned her to face me. I put my finger in her face and scolded her once again, "Young Lady, don't you EVER sass me or defy me like that again or I'll repeat this spanking right there on the spot and I don't care who sees it! Do I make myself clear?"

"Huh…y-yesss…Da-ad…s-sor…rrrryy…" Leah cried.

Looking at my sobbing, tearful daughter, my resolve to not back down and be stern with her melted away. I was going to make her get the laptop and march her downstairs to the study with the others, but I couldn't do it. I needed to comfort her and Leah needed it more.

"Leah, come here, my little wolf girl," I called to her opening my arms. Leah walked over to me with her head bowed and I folded her into my arms.

_**Downstairs: **_"Man, Daddy Vamp blistered Lulu's ass! Can you believe she defied him like that," Jake said rolling his eyes.

"I've never heard Lulu be that disrespectful before. Must be that Popsicle guy…she's never done anything like that," Seth stated.

"I can relate! When you fall in love, being with him is the only thing that matters. It doesn't matter if you will get in trouble or not, you'll do anything to be with them," Bella explained.

"Well, if that's what having a girlfriend is going to cause, I want no part of it," Seth said with determination.

"Yeah, tell me that in a couple years," Bella said chuckling at him.

"You'll be in wolf heaven just like Lulu is now! _'Oh Petunia, my love, don't listen to your father, kiss me darling!'_ You just wait and see cubbie wolf," Jake teased.

"Cut it out, Jake!" Seth said punching him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Watch it Cubette!" Jake said rubbing his shoulder.

"Weakling!" Bella teased.

"Bambi slayer!" Jake came back.

"Shut up, Jake!" Bella said no longer smiling.

"I knew that would get you," Jake said snidely.

_**Back to the Study:**_ "Leah, feel better now sweetheart?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm sorry for the way I acted Dad. I was mad because I couldn't go out tonight. I'm really sorry I smarted off to you so much," Leah apologized.

"That was unlike you to backtalk me Leah. Is there anything else going on?" I asked concerned.

"No, I just wanted to go with David and I was mad when you grounded me," Leah answered.

"It was just for one night and I did give you the option of seeing David at home," I reminded her.

"I was really mad because Bella and I got in trouble because of Seth and Jake. We couldn't rat them out and then we get punished because we didn't tell on them. Why do we always get mixed up in their antics?" Leah bemoaned.

"The price of living in a big family with many siblings," I said to her smiling and stroking her hair.

"Next time I don't care who it is, if I know something, I'm telling, even if they get mad at me," Leah said with resolve.

"Sounds good to me, but your siblings won't like it. Let's get the laptop and go downstairs with the others. I need to get this summer school settled," I said to her.

I walked to her room with her and she grabbed the laptop she brought up earlier. We then made our way to the downstairs study with the others still seated around the table. They all looked with sympathy at Leah when we walked in. She took her seat with Bella.

"How much did you get done on your essay, Bella?" I asked her.

"Uh, not much Dad," Bella replied.

"Why?" I pressed her.

"There was too much noise going on above us," Jake said smirking at Leah. "She couldn't concentrate and neither could we."

"Jacob, you are pushing your luck mister," I said warning him. Leah just glared at him.

"How's it feel to sit on that nice soft chair, Lulu?" Jake taunted.

"Shut up you misfit. If it wasn't for you two miscreants, Bella and I wouldn't be in this mess," Leah snarled at Jake.

"Hey, you're no angel Lulu! You back talked Dad. You deserved to get your tail blistered," Jake came back.

"You got yours tanned too, smart-alec!" Leah threw back.

"All right! Enough! I've about had with the three of you tonight! You're all about to line up for another spanking if you don't stop bickering and going at each other! The next one that starts another round is going to sit on my lap for the remainder of the time in here. Understood?" I said looking at each one of them.

"Yes dad," they all answered.

"Good, Bella get busy on that essay and you too, Leah. Jake and Seth, I am checking to see if your school offers summer school," I said to them.

"I think it does, Dad," Leah answered.

"Figures you'd tell him Lulu-rat!" Jake said smartly.

"Your despicable, I hope you have to go to school all summer," Leah yelled back.

"STOP IT!" I said slamming my hand down on the table. All four of them jumped in their seats and looked at each other with wide eyes. "Jake and Leah, get over here now!" I called to them.

"Aw no, come on Daddy Vamp," Jake whined.

"You were warned, both of you, here, now!" I said pointing to both sides of me. "Leah, bring your laptop."

"Come on Dad, my butt's still stinging," Leah pleaded.

"Tough, you were warned, now you're going to pay the price yet again," I said to them. They both slowly got up and shuffled to either side of me with pathetic looks on their faces. I had no sympathy for either of them as they have both pushed it today and tonight.

"Jake, you sit on my right knee and Leah on my left. You can put the laptop here next to mine and work on your essay here since you can't behave on your own. You, Jake, are going to help choose the courses for summer school," I said to him. "Come on, both of you, right now, sit," I commanded patting both my knees. Jake and Leah begrudgingly sat gingerly down trying to get comfortable on their stinging backsides.

"Ow Dad, this hurts," Leah complained.

"Yeah, this is harder than the chair. You vampires and your marble bodies or whatever they are," Jake complained loudly.

"Get comfortable," I said teasing them. "Leah, get busy. You too, Bella."

"All right, so we're looking at Math and History," I said looking at the school website.

"Hey, there! I want to take gym and arts and crafts," Jake said pointing at the listed courses for summer school.

"You have an F in Math and a D in History and English. You're taking Math, History and English. Not fun stuff," I said to him sharply.

"I don't want to go to summer school to learn stuff, I want to have fun," Jake said firmly.

"You're going to summer school to bring your grades up, not goof off. You do enough of that everyday!" I said to him.

"You such a child, Jacob," Leah said glancing at him.

"You're such a prude, Lulu!" Jake came back.

"All right. Do I have to bend you over my knee, Jake?" I asked him.

"No, she started it," Jake said.

We then heard laughing and giggling coming from Bella and Seth and we all three looked at them to see what they were laughing at. They were laughing at us. "What's so funny?" I asked them.

"You guys look like some creature from a science fiction movie," Seth said laughing.

"Yeah, they do," Bella added laughing also.

"Ha ha, the creature with three heads, six arms and three mouths," Seth said laughing again. Bella also burst out laughing.

"We'd be glad to switch places with you two," Jake offered.

"No thanks!" Bella said laughing again.

The three of us looked at each other and then we started laughing. "I guess this does look a little strange," I offered.

"A little?" Seth said grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you two going to behave now?" I asked them.

"Yes Dad! Please, can I get up?" Leah said pleadingly.

"Yes, go sit back over there and get to work," I said to her. Leah happily joined Bella and got straight to work. Jake looked at me and grinned and started to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked him.

"I'm getting up too," Jake said grinning.

"No, I didn't say you could get up yet. Sit back down here mister, we have courses to pick," I ordered him.

"Aw, come on Dad, I can pick them from over there," Jake whined.

"Sit back down here," I said to Jake pointing to my lap. He begrudgingly did so. "So, Math, English and History for Jake and Math and History for Seth. There all done," I said as both of them stared at me.

"You mean we're all signed up?" Jake asked.

"Yes, you both are. You start next week!" I answered him.

"How long do we have to go?" Seth asked.

"Four weeks and then you can enjoy your summer, if you get your grades up," I informed them.

"What summer," Jake said with disgust. The rest of us laughed, except Seth.

"And now it's time for daddy to put his baby boys to bed, come on boys, say night night!" I teased getting up and putting my arms around them. I walked them to the door.

"You realize this is traumatizing to us," Jake said to me.

"I'll make it all better. I tell you both a bedtime story of two wolf cubs named Jakey and Sethy who couldn't keep their little tails out of trouble," I teased again.

"I think I heard this story before, they were sent to summer school and skipped," Jake said nudging Seth. Both of them laughed at their clever little jab.

"Until their Daddy Vamp found out and was waiting for them with the strap," I said grabbing them both by their necks.

"Always have to have the last word, huh DV," Jake said smirking.

"Yes I do!" I said pulling them both in for a hug…

**To Be Continued!**

**Please give Reviews…**


	53. Chapter 53 -- The Babysitter

**Chapter 53 – The Babysitter**

**Carlisle:**

The next morning Bella and I were downstairs making breakfast for our wolf crew. Leah always comes down and helps. Jake and Seth help themselves to food and do a good job of taking care of any leftovers there might be! I was making French toast and bacon and Bella put on coffee. She was setting the places at the counter and Leah came down to help out. Leah was still rubbing her sore seat. She did come over and kiss me good morning.

"Morning Sweetheart," I said to her.

"Morning Dad and Bella. I think I might be able to sit on the stools, but I may just save myself the trouble and eat standing up," Leah said rubbing again.

"I understand completely," Bella said smiling.

"Still smarting?" I asked her.

"Of course Dad! A session with you has lasting effects," she said smirking. We all chuckled.

It wasn't long and the smell of food beckoned the boy wolfers and they came sludging down the stairs and into the kitchen. They sat at the counter and Seth put his head down on the counter. Jake was yawning again.

"Hey, I can almost sit comfortably," Jake said happily.

"Speak for yourself!" Leah said to him.

"Ah ha ha! Lulu got it last and she's still smarting," Jake teased.

"Jake, don't tease your sister," I said to him.

"Aw, come on DV, what good is it to have a sister if you can't tease them," Jake said grinning.

"Figures, you're such a child," Leah said to him.

"Who do you think you are Lulu? A Quileute Princess?" Jake said snidely.

"All right! Enough, eat your breakfast and be happy," I said to them.

They ate their breakfast and when they were done, Jake and Seth asked if they could go over to La Push. I told them they could but stay out of trouble and be back by lunchtime. They happily took off for La Push. Leah wanted to stay home. She didn't like to go there too much since her mother now lived with Charlie. Bella and I took off and went for a hunt. We got back around 11:30. Both Jake and Seth were back also. I was making lunch and we heard the doorbell ring. Since this is usually a rarity, Jake and Seth both bounded for the door. In a few seconds, I was called.

"Dad, you need to come," Seth called to me.

Bella, Leah and myself all went to the door. There greeting us was another delivery driver with 4 more boxes of clothes from Paris. I could not believe my eyes.

"Are you sure this is the correct address?" I asked the deliveryman. He showed me the delivery address and it was ours. "Okay, boys, take these in and find a place for them," I said signing the delivery slip.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, what are all these boxes," the deliveryman asked.

"My daughters and wife are on a shopping trip in Paris and my one daughter in particular goes overboard as you can see," I explained.

"Oh, I was wondering what all these boxes were. They're not that heavy so I couldn't figure out what they were," he said.

"Overspending and over shopping! That's what they are," Jake said with disgust.

"Jake, mind your manners," I said to him.

"Dad, where are we going to put these? We barely have enough room for what we have already," Seth wondered.

"Stash them anywhere. These have to be the last since I got the bill a couple of days ago and Alice had spent her limit," I said shaking my head.

"I think you better make this annual shopping trip an every 5-year shopping trip, Dad," Leah suggested.

"No kidding, this is even excessive for Alice," Bella added.

"Yes, this is out of control. This is not going to happen again. We're starting to draw attention with all these deliveries," I said.

"Yeah, they might think we're terrorist or something, this doesn't look good, Dad," Seth said.

"I'm hungry," Jake said.

"Figures," Bella said.

"Just cause you had a couple of Bambi lattes, doesn't mean we don't get hungry anymore," Jake said to Bella.

"Shut up, Jake," Bella said growing upset. It still bothers her to take the deer as our nourishment.

"Jacob, that was not nice and I don't want to hear that again. You know how Bella feels about the deer," I said to him.

"Sorry DV," Jake said.

"Don't tell me, tell Bella," I directed him.

"Sorry Bells, didn't mean to upset you," Jake said.

"I was thinking of hot dogs for lunch, what else do you want," I asked them.

"I just want a salad, Dad," Leah said. "I'll fix it myself."

"How about mac and cheese with the dogs and make a lot," Seth said.

After lunch and the hot dogs and mac and cheese were inhaled, Bella and Leah cleaned the kitchen up. I went to my study and was going through papers and bills when Jake called me.

"Dad, there are 2 more boxes," Jake called up.

"Oh no! This is out of hand," I said getting up and walking downstairs. Luckily these were 2 smaller boxes but it was the same deliveryman again. I was embarrassed and so was he!

_**Later that afternoon:**_

As I was sitting in my study, my cell phone rang. "Dr. Cullen," I answered. "What? But I thought it was…Yes, I see…Of course I will…Say that again, please…I understand now…Yes, I will be there as soon as I can…Yes, we will discuss this together between all of us when I arrive…Thank you."

Now I've been called out and I am going to be gone for a while. I do not feel comfortable leaving these four on their own after all that has happened in such a short time. I am going to have to get a babysitter for them. Hmmm, this might work, embarrass them with a babysitter and maybe they will stop acting like children. I know just who to ask…

Coming down the stairs I gathered my things and put on a sports coat and called my crew to the living room. They all came bounding in and I had them all sit on the couches while I explained the afternoon and early evening events.

"Okay, my children, I have been called out for the rest of the afternoon and probably into the evening. With your behavior the past couple of days, I am not comfortable leaving the four of you on your own so…"

"Do we get to come along for a ride, Daddy?" Jake asked acting like a child and causing the same effect with the others.

"No, no Jakey, you can't come with Daddy, but Daddy got a babysitter for you and your sisters and brother," I played along to their disdain.

"WHAT?" Leah practically shrieked. "Come on, Dad!"

"You can't be serious!" Bella said wide-eyed.

"No way, are you kidding?" Seth said with a shocked look.

"Oh no! No way is this happening," Jake said with disgust. "No one is babysitting us, that's insulting DV!"

"Sorry, but this is the price you pay when you act like children, you get treated like children," I informed them. At that moment the doorbell rang. "Oh, and here is your babysitter now!" I said walking to open the door.

"Welcome, please come in. Thank you for coming on such short notice," I said as I stood aside to let the two people pass.

"You can't be serious!" Jake said slapping his forehead.

"Holy cow!" Seth said grinning.

"Wow! That's a good one, Dad," Bella said.

"No kidding, this is great!" Leah added.

"Welcome, Billy!" I said to him as he wheeled passed me along with Jake's sister.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I'm glad you called me. Gives me some time to spend with this crew," Billy replied.

"I appreciate you being able to come over on such short notice," I said to him.

"My pleasure, nothing to do anyway. Can't think of a better way to spend an afternoon," Billy said happily.

"Make yourself at home. Since Bella is still in her newborn stage, she is not allowed to leave the house now that I will be gone. Bella, you will abide by this rule and not leave the house, Young Lady," I said warning her.

"Yes Dad. Won't it be dangerous for me to be around Billy?" Bella asked.

"No, he carries the wolf gene so his blood is not appealing to us," I answered her.

"Leah is grounded for 2 weeks but just this one time she can leave and go get something to eat for all of you at suppertime. Here is $200 Leah. Get anything you want and take Seth with you," I said handing her the cash.

"Isn't that too much money? How much do you think we are going to eat?" Leah asked holding up the money.

Walking over to Jake and Seth, I put my hands on their shoulders. "Let me introduce you to Jake and Seth, the never-filled-up growing wolves," I said kidding with them.

"That's right, Lulu! Feed us, we're hungry!" Jake said smiling.

"Lulu?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, it's her nickname, I gave it to her," Jake said proudly.

"It's a long story," Leah said to Billy.

"We will have time, I'm anxious to hear this story," Billy said.

"Bella and I went out for a hunt this morning so she has fed. She will be good for a while now," I informed Billy.

"Yeah, she had a Bambi shake," Jake said smirking. Bella's face fell at that.

"Jacob! What did I tell you about that?" I chided him.

"Sorry," Jake said.

"Uh uh, not to me," I said to him.

"Sorry, Bells," Jake said. Bella just shook her head in acknowledgement but kept her eyes down.

Walking over to Jake, I shook my finger at him, "I don't want to hear it again!"

"Yes DV!" Jake said ashamed he got a warning in front of Billy.

"Seems like Carlisle has you all under control. That's a great accomplishment," Billy said still looking at Jacob.

"It's a never ending job," I said to Billy. "If you need me for anything, just call me," I said to Billy.

"Sure thing Carlisle," Billy said pulling out a cell phone.

"Hey, where did you get a cell phone?" Jake asked walking over and taking it from his dad. "It's one of the latest phones out there," Jake said. He couldn't believe it.

"Carlisle got that for me. He said now you and I can always be in touch," Billy said happily. "I can also contact Carlisle anytime with the wolf pack at La Push."

"Cool DV!" Jake said to him.

"I expect all of you to behave while I am gone and I better not get a bad report on any of you. Billy is in charge just in case you haven't figured that out," I said to them. "Understood? What he says, goes just like if I was here."

"Yeah, we gotcha DV! We'll be your little angels!" Jake said smiling broadly.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I said to them. "Behave! I have to leave now. Thanks again, Billy," I said to him shaking his hand. I walked Jake's sister to the door.

"Anytime Carlisle, see you later when you get back," Billy said. I then walked Jake's sister to her car and then I opened the garage and left.

"Now, what's with this nickname?" Bill asked.

"Well, it all has to do with Leah's boyfriend," Jake said smiling.

"Boyfriend?" Billy asked.

"Uh, Jake, maybe you shouldn't overwhelm Billy with all that has happened so soon. Give him a little time to get used to the idea," Leah cautioned Jake.

"Yeah, Lulu has a boyfriend," Seth added.

"Where did you meet him?" Billy asked.

"At college, he's in one of my classes," Leah said.

"Lulu got in trouble," Seth said to Leah's embarrassment.

"Really? Why are you grounded Leah?" Billy asked.

"Because she was told she couldn't see her boyfriend and she snuck out and Dad caught her," Seth happily explained.

"Why couldn't you see him?" Billy asked. Jake was about to explain when he stopped himself realizing why Leah was not allowed to see David. He then understood what Leah was trying to get across to him with overwhelming Billy with information.

"She was not allowed to go out because her and Bella knew we forged our grades on our report cards and didn't tell Dad we did it, so she got grounded because she didn't rat us out," Seth innocently explained.

"Thanks Seth," Jake said knocking his arm.

"What? You two forged your grades?" Billy asked eyeing both of them.

"Yeah, and now we have to go to summer school. Dad's making us go," Seth added.

"Don't worry Billy, Dad tanned their hides for it," Bella offered.

"Yeah, and Lulu got a spanking too for sneaking out!" Seth again explained.

"Don't answer for me," Leah said to Seth.

"Is this the way you repay Carlisle for all he has done and given to you? To behave with such disrespect and you two lying to him and forging your grades? I am very disappointed in the three of you. You are not honoring your people and who we are with such behavior. I expect better from you and you will correct this behavior and act in the manner you have been taught. You will make your people proud and be examples to the younger ones in our tribe. You will become the respectful, honest and good people I know you to be. Show your tribe and lead them by example with your respect, honesty, fairness and integrity. Make us proud." Billy lectured them.

"We will, Chief Black," Leah said to him.

"I know you will. You are still young and you would be wise to learn from Carlisle. He has been very good to you and is our friend. He wants the best for you. Honor him and obey his rules," Billy advised them.

"We will, Dad," Jake said.

"Now, what is your boyfriend's name, Leah? Or should I say Lulu?" Billy asked smiling.

"His name is David," Leah answered. Jake and Seth starting laughing. Bella was grinning.

"That's a whole other story, Dad," Jake said as they four of them started laughing…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please be kind and give Reviews!**


	54. Chapter 54 -- Restless in Seattle

**Chapter 54 – Restless in Seattle**

**Back in Seattle:**

**Jessica:**

Mike and I are waiting to be called for our case. I have never been so nervous in my life. The whole 'court thing' has me unnerved. This is an actual court! I've never been in an actual courtroom and never been involved with a case before. The reality of this is scary to say the least! I hope this goes well. Oh no, we were just called before the Judge.

"Alright this case involves two minors, Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley of Forks, Washington, who attend college in Seattle. They were both picked up on a DUI. They have been charged with driving while intoxicated and underage drinking. This is the second stop for both of them. They were picked up once before last summer in Forks, Washington, but no charges were issued. They were let off with a fine and a warning. This time, charges will be pressed. We are asking for Mr. Newton to be charged with a DUI, and underage drinking and endangering the life of a minor. Miss Stanley is being charged with underage drinking," the Judge stated.

Immediately I began shaking. I have never been brought up on charges before. Will this mean I will have a record? How will this affect our college records? I wish I would have turned Mike down the other night when he asked to go out. I knew this would end badly. Now I am in Court and my parents have no idea any of this is going on.

"We move to suspend Mr. Newton's driver's license for 3 months along with a fine of $1,000.00 and fine Miss Stanley for underage drinking, $200." The Prosecutor stated to the Judge.

"Mr. Newton, how do you plead?" The Judge asked Mike.

"Guilty, Your Honor," Mike said nervously.

"Miss Stanley, how do you plead?" The Judge asked me.

Standing there shaking, I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth. I was so nervous I couldn't even think straight. I just wanted this all to go away.

"Guilty, Your Honor," I said finally finding my voice.

"Very well, Mr. Newton, your license is suspended for 3 months and you have a $1,000 fine. Pay the bailiff or spend the time in jail. Same goes for you Miss Stanley, you incurred a $200 fine and community service for a month. Pay the bailiff or spend the time in jail," the Judge decreed.

"I'll pay the fine, but can I drive home if my license is suspended?" Mike asked the Judge.

"You can pay the fine, but you cannot drive. You will have to have someone else drive you. Where are your parents?" The Judge asked.

"I-I didn't think I needed to tell them," Mike said getting his credit card out.

"You thought wrong then, didn't you," the Judge said to Mike.

They took his credit card and his fine was paid. They offered him a phone or said I could drive us home. We elected that option. The Bailiff then looked at me and I began to panic.

"Miss Stanley, that will be $200 please," The Bailiff stated.

"Um, I-I don't have the money," I said to the Bailiff. "Mike, could you pay for me and I can reimburse you?"

"Sorry Jess, I barely had enough to cover my costs," Mike stated.

"Where are your parents, Miss Stanley," the Bailiff asked.

"They are out of town. I didn't think to bring them and I didn't think I would have to pay a fine," I explained.

"That's why you should always tell your parents. Now you're both stuck. For now, we are going to place you both in a holding cell until we contact your parents. Come with me," the Bailiff instructed.

"No! No please, let me try to call my parents or let Mike call his," I asked them.

"We will contact them for you. Give us their phone numbers, both of you," the Bailiff instructed.

We did so and they then placed us both in a holding cell. This is the most embarrassing and humiliating thing that has happened to me since Dr. Cullen spanked me in front of the coffee shop. I would almost prefer that to this. At least we were home. Looking at Mike, who was biting his nails nervously, I wanted to punch him. This is the second time he got us in a mess like this.

"What do we do now," I said to Mike.

"Gee, I don't know. I didn't think they would suspend my license," Mike said.

"Well, if you would pay for me, we could go. I would pay you back," I stated.

"I told you, I barely had enough in my account to pay for me," Mike said again.

"This is just great. Now you got us in a mess again," I said with sarcasm. I then sat on the bunk and cried.

After letting us sit in the cell for about a half hour, the Bailiff came back in with papers in his hand. I was hoping he had good news and he was able to contact someone to get us out of here. He called us over to the jail door.

"Well, Mr. Newton, your parents are a little upset and said they will not be able to come and get you and to wait until this evening after they close their store. Then they will drive here to pick you and your car up," the Bailiff said.

"What? Oh no! You mean I have to stay in this cell until they come and get me?" Mike asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what it means," the Bailiff said smiling. He seems happy at our misfortune.

"Miss Stanley, I'm sorry but we could not contact either of your parents. I'm afraid that means you are stuck here also. However, we did contact the Forks Police Station and they informed us that you have a Guardian appointed for you from the previous underage drinking charge. However, I understand you were not formally charged, just issued a warning. This Dr. Carlisle Cullen is still, however, listed as a legal Guardian for you. Would you like to call him," the Bailiff asked.

When I heard Dr. Cullen's name mentioned as my guardian, I gasped out loud and instinctively my hands flew back to cover my backside. The Bailiff and another Officer saw that and laughed.

"Oh no! Don't call him," Mike stated backing up a little.

"No way! I'd rather spend the time in jail than call Dr. Cullen," I said to them.

"Hmpf, sounds like he's the one who should be called," the Officer said.

"Okay, but you will have to spend the entire time in jail and you will be stuck here until your parents are contacted. How long will they be unreachable," the Bailiff asked.

"Uh, I-I don't know. My dad is out of town on business and my mom is out with her friends having a spa treatment for a few days," I told them.

"No wonder you have a Guardian appointed for you. Okay, but you will have to remain here in custody even after your friend here, is bailed out by his parents this evening. I'll give you a little time to think this over and see how you feel in an hour or so," the Bailiff said walking away.

"What should I do? Should I call Dr. Cullen?" I asked Mike.

"Are you kidding? He will be very upset and then he will blame me again. If you do call him and he comes to get you, I'm going to make sure I'm locked in the cell so he can't get to me," Mike said fidgeting. "Hey, what if you tell him this…"

After about 20 minutes, the Bailiff came back and asked again if I wanted to call Dr. Cullen. Mike and I had talked and we decided it would be better to call Dr. Cullen and at least get out of jail. Mike's parents could not bail me out since a guardian was appointed for me. It would have to be either my parents or Dr. Cullen. At Mike's suggestion, I could tell Dr. Cullen my parents would be back tonight so maybe he could just take me home and drop me off there at my house.

"Well, what do you want to do, Miss Stanley," the Bailiff asked.

"I'll call Dr. Cullen," I said.

"Good, I think that's a wise choice to call him. Here's the phone," he said handing me a phone.

I dialed the Cullen House hoping I might get lucky and get Bella, even though Dr. Cullen said she and Edward are out of town. The phone rang several times before someone answered.

"Cullen Residence," a young female voice answered.

"Hi, this is Jessica Stanley. Is Bella there by chance?" I asked crossing my fingers with hope.

"Uh, hold on just a second please," the voice said. Covering the phone so Jessica couldn't hear her, Leah said softly, "Bella, it's your friend Jessica Stanley, she's asking for you. What do you want me to tell her," Leah asked.

"Yikes, what does she want? Tell her I'm on a trip with Edward," Bella said.

"Uh, no I'm sorry, her and Edward are gone out of town," Leah replied.

"Darn. Is uh…Dr. Cullen there?" Jessica asked.

"No, wait a minute…hey, where did Dad go? Leah asked.

"He's taking a shower," Jake said.

"Sorry, he not available right now. Can I take a message," Leah asked.

"No. That's okay, thank you," I said with disappointment. I handed the phone back to the Bailiff. "He's not home, I'll just go back to the cell."

The Bailiff then locked both of us back in the cell. I started to cry. Mike put his arm around me and held me. After about an hour and a half later, the Bailiff and Officer came back. The Bailiff opened the cell door and told us to come out. We both walked out of the cell and stood there looking at them wondering what was going on.

"We took the liberty of calling Dr. Cullen again and he is on his way here to bail you out Miss Stanley. He said he would also take you home with him, Mr. Newton, if you want to," the Bailiff said. He then went back into his office.

"You can wait out here in the Bailiff's office for Dr. Cullen to pick you up. Mr. Newton, you can sit with her if you wish," the Officer said.

"Uh, I'd rather wait for him in the cell," Jessica said.

"Why? Just sit out here. You would be more comfortable out in the office," the Officer stated.

"No we wouldn't. I'm staying in the cell. The last time this happened, Dr. Cullen chewed me out and made me work about 3 weeks community service at the hospital morgue. Put me back in the cell and make sure you lock the door," Mike said to the Officer.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, community service. Maybe we will suggest that to him again and you can get your license back if you follow our instructions since you are a college student," the Officer said. "I'll check with the Judge."

"NO! I'd rather have my license suspended, than work under Dr. Cullen again," Mike protested.

"You're right. I think I want to wait in the cell too. Put me back in the cell," I told the Officer.

"I think you two should wait out here and face this Dr. Cullen when he comes. Seems he can put the fear of God in the two of you which is what you both need," the Officer said.

"No! I want to go in the cell. Give me the keys," I stated grabbing the Officer's keys. I began trying to pull them off his belt.

"Hey, let go of my keys," the Officer said grabbing my hands.

"Give them to me, I want to be locked in the cell! Give them here," I said grabbing hold and hanging onto them for dear life.

"Yeah, give us the keys! We'll give them back to you after we lock ourselves in the cell," Mike said as he helped me get the keys off the Officer's belt.

"I got them," Mike yelled.

"Hey, give those back," the Officer yelled snatching them away from Mike.

"Give them back! We just want to be locked in the cell," I yelled grabbing for them.

Mike and I both grabbed hold of the keys the Officer had in his hands and he was trying to jerk them away from us. He pulled back and we both lunged at him yelling at him to hand his keys over. We fought with him and we all three had our hands on the keys. Mike and I were edging the Officer over toward the cell along with us. We were still struggling trying to get the keys and yelling for them.

"Give me the keys," I yelled.

"No, let go of my keys! Bailiff! Bailiff!" the Officer yelled.

"Come on, lock us in the cell. Give us the keys," Mike yelled back.

"Give me the keys or I'll kick you," I said to the Officer.

"You better not, little lady," the Officer said. "Bailiff!"

I pulled on the keys with both hands and the Officer almost dropped hold of the keys but then got another grip. As he was pulling back, someone grabbed me by the shoulder and suddenly I felt two very hard smacks on my backside! I couldn't believe that Bailiff did that. I quickly spun around.

"OOOWW! OOWW! Hey! How dare you…HHUUHHH!" I gasped as I looked up into the very angry eyes of Dr. Cullen!

"Jessica Stanley! Let go of those keys this instant!" Dr. Cullen said with in a very stern voice.

"Y-yes sir," I said letting go of the keys.

Mike stepped back when he saw Dr. Cullen and ran into the cell and slammed the door shut. He then pleaded with the Officer, "Lock the door! Lock me in! Please! Please!"

"Mike Newton, settle down Young Man," Dr. Cullen said to him. He immediately stopped shouting and stood there breathing rapidly.

"Come here, Young Lady! What is the meaning of this unruly behavior," Dr. Cullen asked frowning at me.

"Uh…uh…I just wanted to…" I tried to explain.

"To what? You think they would not open that cell if I asked them to?" He suggested.

"Well, uh…I knew you would be upset…" I stated.

"Upset? You told me you were to appear in court to offer testimony after witnessing an auto accident. It seems that was not the truth, was it Jessica?" He asked. "I believe I told you earlier to come here!"

Taking a step back away from him, I uttered, "Uh…but I…um…"

"Come here!" Dr. Cullen said with more force.

I stood there unable to move and just looked at him trying to figure out what to do. Finally having enough, he started toward me. He was giving me that intense stare that he gave me before when he was going to spank me in front of the coffee shop for taking too many energy drinks. Suddenly, that memory sprang to the front and I began hearing him issue that horrid warning he gave me after that spanking, _"If you ever put your health in danger like this again and I find out, I will put you over my knee and spank your bottom and I don't care who sees or hears it!"_ Remembering that warning and seeing an angry, determined Dr. Cullen making his way slowly and deliberately towards me, again with people around, I did the only thing that my head told me to do at that moment to try to get out of this predicament. I began stomping my feet up and down in a stationary march sobbing out and repeating over and over again, my pitiful plea.

"No…no please…Dr. Cullen…please…don't do it…please…I-I'm sorry…" I pleaded, still doing my stomping in place.

Grabbing hold of me and giving me a sharp swat that meant business, Dr. Cullen then said to me shaking his finger, "When I tell you to come to me, you make it your business to do so, Young Lady!"

"Y-yes s-sir," I squeaked out.

**Carlisle:**

"What charges have been placed against her?" I asked the officer who was now smirking at Mike and Jessica.

"She has been given a $200 fine and community service for a month," the officer told me.

"I will take care of the fine and I will definitely make sure she does this community service at the hospital I work at. A good month helping out and cleaning in the morgue and operating rooms tends to get a point across of what happens to people who put their lives at risk by doing foolish things," I said to Jessica sharply.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen, what do you think about Mr. Newton over there? He said the last time this happened, you made him do community service at the morgue. His license has been suspended for 3 months and a fine of $1,000. He paid the fine, but if you would be willing to make him serve his community service at the hospital again, we will remand his driver's license into your possession and you can return it when you feel his sentence has been served. I already asked the Judge and he has agreed to this pending your cooperation. That's a pretty good community service, working in the morgue. We could also have his car towed to Forks PD and have it impounded there until his license is returned. You can work that through with Forks Police Dept. What do you think," the Officer asked.

"I think that would be a great idea. They will both report to the hospital Monday morning and I will have assignments for them. My daughter-in-law's father is the Police Chief in Forks, so I will be able to work with him on this," I said.

"That sounds great. We will hand over custody of both these young people to you. You can deliver Mr. Newton to his family and explain things to them. We will call them and let them know you are bringing him back with you. We appreciate this, Dr. Cullen," the Officer said.

"No problem, glad to help out," I said looking over at both Jessica and Mike. Mike was still in the cell.

"Hey wait, I'm not leaving. I'd rather just wait for my parents," Mike stated.

"Oh yes you are, young man. It seems Dr. Cullen has the magic touch when dealing with teenagers who break the law. I think he's the perfect person to hand you over to," the Officer said walking over to the jail cell.

Opening the cell door, the Officer told Mike to come out, "Come on out here, Mr. Newton, time to go home."

"No, I'm not coming out. I'm staying here and waiting for my parents," Mike said adamantly.

"Now listen, youngster, you come on out of that cell and ride along home with Dr. Cullen here. You cannot stay here because we are calling your parents and telling them not to come, so this is your only option. Cooperate and come along," the Officer suggested.

"No way! It's safer for me in here. I think it would be in my best interests not to be in the same car with Dr. Cullen after this incident," Mike said with a worried look.

"Now son, you hafta come on now…get on out here and…" the Officer tried again.

Walking up to the Officer I put my hand on his shoulder. "Officer, let me handle this if you don't mind," I offered.

"Of course, go on Dr. Cullen," the Officer said gladly.

Walking over to the cell Mike was cowering in, I stood about 2 feet from the door. I looked at Mike and said to him, "Mike Newton, you open that cell door and get out here this minute or I am going to come in and get you myself. I don't think you would want that to happen, mister," I said to him.

Mike nervously looked from me to the Officer and then at Jessica. He seemed to be hoping she would have a solution to the threat I just issued to him. Jessica shrugged her shoulders at him.

"You better come out, Mike," Jessica stated, "I pulled that once and didn't come when he called and I can assure you it won't be pleasant."

"Last chance, Mike. Come here!" I said sternly.

Mike seemed to thing things over quickly and dropped his head down. He stood there and then took one step forward. It looked like he was going to come out and this would be over. He must have thought it over again and then stopped and wouldn't come any further. Having enough I decided to end this once and for all.

"Okay, have it your way," I stated.

I then took a step toward the cell. That did it. Mike immediately said, "No! Wait! I'm coming out." He threw the door open and stepped out to face me. I glared at him and made him feel my displeasure through my eyes.

"It's a good thing you decided to come out of that cell, young man. Don't you ever hesitate when I tell you to do something again. Is that clear?" I demanded of him.

"Yes sir, Dr. Cullen," Mike said nervously.

"I believe you two have something to say to the Officer and the Bailiff," I said to them as the Bailiff was walking back into the room.

"Yes sir. I-I'm sorry for the trouble we caused," Jessica said.

"I am too," Mike said.

"And, what else," I suggested to them.

"Uh, it won't happen again," Jessica mumbled.

"It better not, because the next time its jail time for both of you along with steeper fines and suspension of your license for 6 months to a year," the Bailiff told them. Both Jessica and Mike just stood there dumbstruck.

"All right, let's go," I said putting my hand on their shoulders and began walking them out. I thanked the Officer and the Bailiff and we began walking to the door.

"Dr. Cullen, may I sit in the backseat with Mike?" Jessica asked.

"No! You are sitting up front with me and Mike is sitting in the back. No talking either. This isn't a field trip, it's a punishment," I stated sharply.

"Aw, come on, Dr. Cullen! Please, let me sit in the back with…" Jessica tried pleading.

Grabbing her by her arm now, I landed another sharp smack to her backside. I couldn't believe she was going to whine and carry on like this after all she had just been through. The Bailiff and Officer were watching us as we were walking out and smiled when they saw me swat Jessica again.

"Ooww! Okay, okay! I'll sit in the front," she said rubbing her smarting bottom.

"Are we going to have to have a discussion before we even get in the car?" I asked her giving her a warning stare.

"No sir, I'll get in and sit where you want me to," Jessica answered.

"Are your parents coming home this evening?" I asked her.

"Yes, they should be back this evening," Jessica replied.

"Uh, Dr. Cullen, a word please," the Officer called to me.

I opened the front and back doors of my car for the two naughty teenagers and then closed the doors. I walked over to see what the civil officials wanted. Maybe they forgot to give me some papers or something on that order.

"Yes gentlemen?" I said.

"Uh, we think you should know that Miss Stanley's parents are out of town and she does not know when they are due back. Her father is away on business and her mother is away on some spa trip. She has no idea when they will be coming home and it is not today," the Officers informed me.

Looking at them and realizing that Jessica had just lied to me, I gave them a knowing look. "Well, it seems Miss Stanley still has not learned her lesson on telling the truth. I will have to have a little discussion with her about that problem. Thank you gentlemen," I stated and shook both their hands. I then took my leave of them and headed for my car with the two little culprits waiting in it. I will keep this little bit of information to myself for the time being. I got in my car and backed out of the parking spaces. I could see the Bailiff and Officer talking about us and laughing.

"Whew, I wish all of the parents that came to bail their kids out were like Dr. Cullen," the Bailiff said.

"Me too! That man commands respect just by walking in a room! Even I almost answered 'yes sir' to him," the Officer agreed.

"I think we need to put him on the payroll," the Bailiff said laughing.

As we turned onto the road to head back to Forks, I could see out of the corner of my eye, Jessica nervously fidgeting in the seat next to me. She would look out the side window and then try to sneak a glance my way to see if I was looking or either she was trying to figure out a good time to try to ask me something. I decided to just let her sit there and be uncomfortable. I could also hear both their heartbeats beating a little rapidly. Especially Jessica's since she was right next to me.

About a half hour had passed since we left Seattle and Jessica was still uneasy sitting next to me. Mike was in the back. He had his head down and was trying to take a nap but I knew he was too keyed up to fall asleep. I had a feeling he was pretending to be asleep so he wouldn't have to talk to me. I could see Jessica fidgeting again and become more restless. I decided to give her a chance to say what she was wanting to.

"Something on your mind, Jessica?" I asked. I caught Mike in the back open his eyes with a little fear.

"Uh...no...why?" Jessica asked.

"You seem like you are wanting to ask me something," I replied giving her a little help if she needed it.

"No...not...well...uh...I...was...wondering, uh, am I...am I...um...in trouble with you?" She asked softly. It was as if the softer she asked, maybe I wouldn't exactly hear or answer her.

"Let me ask you this? When are your parents coming home? Do you know for sure?" I asked to see what she would answer.

"Uh...tonight, late tonight..." she said.

"Really? Are you sure it will be late tonight?" I pushed.

"Um...yes...the Bailiff said he got in touch with them and they asked if the Bailiff could call you to come and get me," Jessica replied.

"I see," I said giving her a hard look. I noticed Mike saw the look I gave Jessica and silently slapped his forehead with his hand. He must realize I know she is lying by my reactions.

"So...um...am I...am I...in trouble with...uh...you, Dr. Cullen?" She dared ask me again.

"You're really in trouble now, Young Lady," I said in a firm voice giving her a steeley glare. I glanced back at Mike who now had his head bowed in his hands.

"But...my...uh...my parents will probably be home when we get there, so you can just drop me off. They...uh...already know what I did and they will punish me," Jessica explained.

At that point, I had enough and since no one was around us on either side of the highway, I slammed on the breaks and pulled over to the side and put the car in park. I turned and glared at her with that same intense glare I had given her before.

"Whoa," Mike said in the backseat.

"Uh oh..." Jessica uttered.

"JESSICA STANLEY!" I said raising my voice...

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review kindly!**


	55. Chapter 55 -- Tales and Wails

**Chapter 55 – Tales and Wails**

_**Back at the Cullen House:**_

**Billy:**

"Why are you all laughing when I ask Lulu's boyfriend's name?" Billy inquired.

"Wait till you hear what his name is," Jake said laughing and slapping the table.

"Well? What is it?" Billy asked again.

"It's uh…David Poppendicker," Leah said with a giggle.

"What's a Poppendicker?" Billy asked. That just started them all laughing again.

"That's his name," Leah said again.

"What's his name?" Billy asked wondering what she meant.

"Poppendicker," Leah stated.

"I don't care about that, what's his last name? What exactly is a Poppendicker," Billy wondered.

"This is better than a sitcom," Seth said laughing.

"That is his name! Poppendicker," Leah explained.

"What? That's his name? David Poppendicker! What kind of name is that? And they say we Native Americans have strange names," Billy said grinning. Now they did all laugh, including Billy.

"You should have seen it when she first told all of us. Emmett almost split his sides laughing," Jake said.

"Yeah, then he practically fell in love with the guy," Bella said giggling.

"The first time she went out with him, Jasper and Emmett and I tailed her to make sure she was safe. I wish I had that adventure on tape," Jake said.

"Yeah, Jake rode on Emmett's back and he got sick from be jostled all around," Seth explained. "When they got home, Dad was going to swat each of them for spying on Lulu, and Jake threw up on Dad's shoe. It was hilarious!"

"Is there something about him that you felt you needed to spy on her date?" Billy asked.

"No, we just didn't know him well, and we felt better keeping an eye on things," Jake said. "Seth wanted to go but he was grounded, so Emmett said we would all go for him. Get this, even DV came out to check things out."

"Even Carlisle was worried?" Billy asked.

"No, Dad found out these goofs went spying on Leah and he didn't want them to mess up her date, so he went after them to make them come home," Bella explained.

"Yeah, but when DV got there, he was checking and making sure they were okay too," Jake added.

"Really? I didn't know Dad was watching too," Leah said surprised.

"Seems like your family really looks out for you Leah," Billy stated. "Are you happy here and settling in?"

"Yes, I am. When I first joined Jake's pack, I hated the Cullens. As time went on, I saw for myself how they really were. I couldn't go back to Sam's pack; I can't take being that close to such a hurtful situation for me personally. When Dad offered for us to stay here and become part of the family, I decided, what could it hurt? I'm so glad I gave it a chance because I am very happy here and content. I have a family again. I love my mother and the Tribe, but I also love Mom and Dad Cullen and my new siblings. I'm very grateful that Dad offered to send me to nursing school," Leah explained.

"So why did you disobey him and sneak out?" Billy asked putting her on the spot.

"I-I was mad that I couldn't go out with David because of these two mucks," Leah said.

"Yeah, like you're perfect, Lulu! Who back talked and sassed Dad like a spoiled brat?" Jake rubbed in.

"You're no better! You give him a harder time than Emmett," Leah came back.

"Hey, you take that back! I give him a harder time than _all_ of you put together! Get it right, Lulu," Jake said sarcastically.

"That's for sure, you even beat Rosalie!" Leah shouted, smirking at him.

"Shut up, Miss Goody 4-Paws Wolf-ette!" Jake taunted.

"Shut up yourself, you insult shooting muzzle-mouth," Leah fired back.

"Enough you two! No wonder you're grounded, Leah. Jake, I'm surprised you're not sporting a sore backside all the time with the theatrics you two just put on. You two should be ashamed of yourselves. This is how you say 'thank you' to Carlisle, the man you consider another father? I've never been so ashamed of the two of you as I am right now. I certainly wouldn't blame Carlisle for any punishment he gives you two for any of your antics. I feel the need to apologize for both of you for your past behavior and the performance you just put on. Do you realize how lucky you three are? You have anything you want right at your disposal. Carlisle would spare no expense for the three of you. Show your gratitude to Carlisle by honoring him as your father and appreciating all he has done for you. I hope you remember that always," Billy admonished them.

"Sorry, Billy," Leah said.

"I'm not the one you should be saying that to," Billy stated. "It seems the whole Cullen family has accepted the three of you as their brothers and sister. You should be grateful for that also. They cared enough to follow you on your first date and make sure you were safe," Billy pointed out.

"Yeah, I know they did. I knew they were out there and I even told them and Mom and Dad I thought it was sweet. I did appreciate that. They're not vampires to me, they're my family now," Leah said with sincerity. This made Bella smile.

Billy then tried to lighten the mood a little, "Okay, now getting back to your boyfriend. Is his name really Poppendicker?"

"Hard to believe isn't it? Nobody gets the poor guy's name right either," Jake said laughing.

"Yeah, Jake had a front row seat when Popsicle was giving examples of all the mispronunciations of his name," Seth said laughing.

"How so?" Billy asked.

"Well, I kinda was in trouble and DV made me sit on his lap like a naughty kid as punishment in front of him," Jake explained carefully.

"Jacob," Billy uttered in an admonishing tone.

"Oh that's nothing Billy. You should have been here when Jake attempted to prank Rosalie and got Dad instead," Bella said laughing.

"You would have to bring that up," Jake said awkwardly.

"That doesn't sound like it went over too well," Billy stated curiously. "I have to know what happened!"

"That was before Leah and I were part of the family," Seth said.

"Jake and Rosalie always trade insults with one another and they took it up a notch and started doing pranks. Jake spread…um…let's just say animal potty in the garage where Rosalie usually parks," Bella began.*

"Except that day, Blondie decided to change the oil in her car and asked DV to trade parking places with her. Unfortunately, Daddy Vamp parked where she was supposed to," Jake said glumly.

"Oh, I see where this is going," Billy said smiling.

"Dad got out and fell in it, not once, but several times. He had it all over him and his car. He was not too happy. It was hilarious," Bella said laughing at the memory.

"I wish I would have seen that one. How come you never told us about that one, Jake?" Seth asked.

"Because I wish I could forget it! Needless to say, Daddy Vamp was not amused," Jake said shuddering at the memory.

"Yeah, but it sure made us laugh. We were all laughing. We felt sorry for him, but it was so funny, we couldn't help it," Bella said tilting her head back laughing.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be laughing if you were on the receiving end of DV's displeasure of being covered in that crap," Jake said grimacing. That just started everyone laughing and carrying on again.

"I'm sure Carlisle didn't think it was funny," Billy said chuckling.

"No he didn't, and he showed me how funny he thought it was after he made me and Thorn Bush clean the garage up. Plus I had to wash his car inside and out," Jake said.

"I don't blame him," Billy said amused.

"Gee, thanks Dad," Jake said with sarcasm.

"It didn't help with Emmett's comments either," Bella added. _"Mom said she had to hose him off and Emmett said, 'Mr. Sophistication himself,_ _getting hosed off'_ It was the best laugh we ever had," Bella said giggling.

"Ha ha ha ha, Bella!" Jake laughed with sarcasm. "How about some of your stunts," Jake said pointing at her.

"Uh…I think we bored Billy enough already," Bella said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh we have all the time in the world. I'd love to hear more," Billy goaded.

"Oh great…" Bella moaned.

**Back in the car:**

**Carlisle:**

After Jessica repeatedly lied to me in the car, I was ready to wallop her right then and there. However, I didn't want to give Mike Newton the satisfaction of seeing her punished when he deserved it more than her. I therefore decided I would wait until I dropped him off at his parent's store and took Jessica to her house before I would let her have it. She knows she is in trouble, but she has no clue I know she is lying about when her parents are coming home. She is in for a rude awakening.

We are finally back in Forks and only a few minutes from the Newton Outdoor Store. I can sense Mike getting a little anxious in the backseat. I can hear his heartbeat quickening. He should be nervous. I am sure his parents will be upset with him. They are not like Jessica's parents. He will be in trouble and I will then explain about his community service and impounding his car. Tomorrow I will discuss it with Charlie. I pulled up in front of the store and Jessica just sat there looking at me.

"Jessica, I am taking Mike up to the store and I am going to explain to his parents the arrangements we made for his community service. You stay in this car Young Lady and wait for me and don't you dare attempt to get out of it. Understood?" I asked her giving her a warning glare.

"Y-yes sir," Jessica replied. She was very uncomfortable.

I walked Mike up to his parent's store. They came to the door as soon as they saw me pull in. The came out and we stood there talking about all that had happened. Mike's parents were giving him disapproving looks all through the conversation and Mike was visibly shaken and uncomfortable. I explained the community service at the hospital and that his car is impounded until I decided he had served his community service. I also let them know his driver's license was suspended. They agreed this was a wise choice of punishment and were very grateful I agreed to it also. They thanked me for bringing him home and for supervising his public service. When we were through, Mike's dad ordered him in the store and he was not too happy. I then made my way back to the car and Jessica. I could tell by the look on her face she knew it was finally her turn.

Pulling up to her house, Jessica tried again to convince me to just drop her off and that she would be fine. She continued the charade of her parents coming home yet tonight. She is going to be a little shocked when I tell her to get her things ready to leave. Getting out of the car, I walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. Jessica looked at me with a nervous glance.

"Alright, time to get out," I said to her.

"Yes sir," she said stepping out of the car. I then grabbed her by the arm and walked her to the door.

"Open the door," I said to her.

"Uh, I'll be fine now, Dr. Cullen. Thank you for rescuing me again," she said trying to dismiss me.

"Oh no Young Lady, you're not getting off that easy. We have a few things to discuss. Come on; open up the door so we can go in. Unless that is, you would like to entertain the neighbors with our discussion here on the porch," I said raising my eyebrows.

"Uh…no…come in, Dr. Cullen," she said hastily.

Walking into the living room of Jessica's home, she nervously walked to the couch and sat down. Almost as if to sit down on it before I did. She asked if I wanted anything to drink. I sat down in the chair across from her and gave her an intense stare that immediately made her begin fidgeting.

"Well Young Lady, seems you have once again landed yourself in a bit of a conundrum. You again placed yourself in a situation that could have had severe repercussions to your health, other's safety, and not to mention breaking the law by indulging in underage drinking and riding with another underage person who was under the influence of alcohol and operating an automobile while under the influence. Not to mention all the lying you did to me. Would you care to enlighten me as to why you would once again elect to exhibit such undignified behavior, Jessica?" I inquired while still giving her an intense glare.

"Um…I…uh…didn't know Mike was going to be drinking," she stated looking down at her hands.

"So why did you drink?" I posed to her.

"It…uh…seemed like the thing to do at the time…" Jessica said giving me a sorry smile.

"What did you just say?" I said sternly slapping my hand down on my thigh.

"Uh…I…uh…didn't mean it like…uh...it sounded…" she tried to pass off.

"How else would you mean it? I cannot believe you gave me an answer like that. I should paddle you right now," I said leaning forward and frowning at her. She actually leaned back into the couch.

"I'm sorry…I didn't start out drinking. Mike had a few drinks and then offered me one and I accepted. I know it was wrong but we didn't drink that much," Jessica said tearing up.

"When are you going to learn drinking and driving do not mix? You could have been injured, killed or killed an innocent bystander. How would you feel about it then?" I asked sternly. Jessica began crying at that point and wouldn't look up at me.

"You lied to me again, Young Lady," I reminded her.

"When did I lie," she asked. I could have smacked her right there.

"What reason did you give me as to why you had to appear in court," I asked her.

"Oh yeah, I failed to mention about the underage drinking charge," she admitted.

"You lied about 3-4 more times after that," I informed her.

She gave me a blank questioning stare. Is she kidding? She doesn't realize she lied about her parents coming home tonight? This girl is really not doing herself any favors!

"Here's a little hint, when did you say your parents were coming home?"

That seemed to turn the light bulb on as the expression on her face just revealed her slip up in stating that her parents would be home tonight. She had a worried, scared, shocked and panicked expression on her face with all these emotions rolled into one. It was quite priceless.

"Uh…I…uh…they won't be…um…I wasn't sure…uh…" she uttered stumbling all over.

"Jessica Stanley, don't you dare tell me another lie to try to get out of the others! You better think it over before you finish that sentence, missy!" I warned her.

"Okay, okay, I lied because I knew what you would do," Jessica choked out.

"What I would do? Was that past tense?" I asked her.

"I just…uh…this is not going well…" she admitted.

"No, it's not! Whose fault is that?" I pointed out.

"Mine! I-I'm sorry for lying and I was embarrassed to tell you that the summons was for a DUI charge and underage drinking. I was hoping you wouldn't find out that my parents were still away so I wouldn't be sitting here right now," Jessica replied.

"Well, that's the first time you have told the truth since this whole thing started. I'm very disappointed in you, Jessica. I thought you would have learned the last time. You are an intelligent girl and you know better than to do foolish and dangerous activities that could cause you harm. I do not appreciate being lied to and I intend to make my point known to you in a few minutes. I'm afraid you are going to have to pay the price for your poor judgment and dishonesty. Because I have punished you before for these same infractions, I am going to have to be a little harder on you and it will not be pleasant," I informed her.

"W-what do you mean? Are you going to give me two s-spankings like last time," Jessica asked with a worried look.

"Yes, I'm going to spank you, but not twice like last time. I have something else in mind and it's not going to be pleasant," I said standing up and walking toward her seated on the couch. "Get up Young Lady, there is no use in putting this off any longer. Right now, I want you to go to your room and get enough of your things together to stay for the rest of the time your parents will be gone," I directed her.

"Do I get to stay at your house with your family?" Jessica asked with excitement.

"No, I'm sorry, but we have Jake, Leah and Seth living with us now, and we do not have that much room anymore. However, I have arranged with Mrs. Weber and you will stay with the Weber's and Angela until your parents get back. I do not want you staying here on your own since all of this happened," I explained.

Jessica's face dropped with disappointment when she heard she was not staying with us. I would have loved to take her home with me but with Bella still being a newborn, I could not take the risk of bringing her home. I know she wanted to stay with us, but with the present circumstances, it was out of the question. Jessica went and gathered her things and came back out and put her things down on the chair I was sitting in before. She turned to face me as I stood in front of the couch. I could see on her face she was hurt she could not come to our house.

"Please, couldn't I stay with you and your family? I'd sleep on the couch," she asked.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but we just can't manage it right now. Sometime in the future you can come and stay on your college breaks," I said sadly. I hated to tell her this, but it was for her own safety. Unfortunately, I couldn't explain.

"Do I have to get a spanking," she asked pleading with her eyes for me to change my mind.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I cannot allow this behavior or lying to go without consequences. I warned you before that if I ever found out you indulged in activities that would put your well-being at risk again, you would answer to me. Unfortunately for you, you got caught again. You have been punished for both of these things before and like I said earlier, I am going to be harder on you with your spanking this time," I explained.

"How…uh…hard…uh…what do you mean," Jessica asked nervously. I could see the uneasiness in her face and I could hear her heart beat more rapidly.

"Jessica, I want you to go bring me a hairbrush," I said to her.

"Why? Is my hair out of place," she asked with all sincerity.

"No, I'm not going to use it for your hair," I explained.

"Then why do you want it? You're hair is perfect as always," she wondered. She still didn't connect the dots!

"Ahem," I made the sound and raised my eyebrows and pursed my lips together as a clue to her. She looked at me and I could see the realization coming to light in her eyes as she then gasped with a look of shock on her face.

"What? You mean…you're going to s-spank me with a h-hairbrush," she asked.

"Yes, first with my hand then with the hairbrush," I informed her.

"But…but…that will…that's going to hurt!" Jessica stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes it is! That's the idea, especially on the bare," I added.

"WHAT? NO! Please not that! That's going to sting really bad," Jessica said sniveling.

"I'm sure it will, now go get the brush and come right back here," I told her.

Jessica looked at me with shock on her face and realized she had no choice. She turned to walk to the bathroom and began crying out loud the whole way to the bathroom and the entire way back to me. She stood in front of me holding the brush and she again began crying loudly. I stood in front of the couch and motioned for her to come to my side. She did so and stood there still wailing. I just looked at her hoping she would stop her little show soon as it was beginning to wear on my nerves. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for her antics to stop. She was still serenading me with her tearful sobbing and I hadn't even touched her yet.

"Jessica! That's enough! Settle down and act your age. You earned this spanking and you know better, now stop all this noise and take your medicine. You have no one to blame but yourself," I scolded her.

Jessica stopped her wails at once and looked up at me, "So, how bad is this going to hurt?"

"Hold on a minute, Young Lady! You carried on pretending to cry just to try to get me to change my mind about the hairbrush?" I asked incredulously.

"Did it work?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes it did!" I said to her.

"Really! Oh good," she said tossing the hairbrush on the chair with her things.

"Mmmhmm! Now you can add trying to trick me into thinking you were really upset by carrying on like that. Good thing I decided to use the hairbrush, because you just added another offense to your list of misdeeds. Now, you're really going to get it. Pick that hairbrush up and bring it to me right now," I said pointing to it.

Jessica threw her head back in disgust and slowly walked over to the chair and slumped down in front of it on the floor placing her head in the crook of her arm and carried on again like she was so distraught. I stood there and just watched her with my arms crossed over my chest. After a couple of minutes she stopped and raised her head and turned to look over at me.

"Finished?" I asked her.

"How deep did I get myself in now," she asked glumly.

"Can you see China down that hole you just dug yourself?" I asked her.

"I thought I smelled Chinese food," she said getting up with the hairbrush.

Walking toward me she stopped in front of me and held the hairbrush out to me. I grabbed the brush from her and shook my head at her. She took in a deep sigh and looked up at me hoping for a reprieve. I just stared back at her and shook my head 'no' to her. She sighed again as she began unzipping her jeans. I sat down on the middle of the couch. Jessica walked over to my right side as I sat forward with my lap protruding out from the couch. I then patted my right knee.

"Over you go, Young Lady," I said to her.

"I never thought I'd get my butt brushed," she said forlornly. She then draped herself over my knee.

"Your bottom and this brush are about to become very well acquainted," I informed her.

"Ugh! No, no, no, no, no! I hate this," she whimpered for real this time.

"So do I," I said.

After arranging her on my lap, I waited until she get herself situated. I then grabbed the hairbrush and held it out to her.

"Jessica, hold this hairbrush in your hand until I ask for it, and don't you dare drop it. It will serve to remind you what repeat offenses for something as serious as this will earn you," I said to her handing her the hairbrush.

She reluctantly took the hairbrush and softly whimpered, looking down at the floor. I felt sorry for her, but she could have been seriously hurt. I had to remind myself that it was better to have her here over my lap waiting for a spanking for her poor behavior, than in my ER on the operating table. Raising my hand, I prepared myself for the unpleasant task I had to perform. Holding her with my left hand, I pulled her closer to my body in order to help her stay still.

"Jessica, why are you receiving this spanking?" I asked.

"Because…cause I-I got an underage drinking charge and I-I lied to you again…" she said sniffling.

"Yes you did, Young Lady, and this is going to be the last time we are going to be dealing with this, isn't it," I asked her.

"Y-yes s-sir…" she sobbed.

"Ready, little lady," I asked raising my hand.

"No, pleeeaassee," she whined.

Ignoring her, I brought my hand down sharply on her bottom, stinging her with the first of many searing smacks.

"OOOOWWWW…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review kindly!**

_* This is taken from my story, "In the Doghouse"._


	56. Chapter 56 -- Family and Friends

**Chapter 56 – Friends and Family **

**Carlisle:**

After dropping Jessica off at the Weber's I was walking to my car when my cell phone rang. It was the hospital. My friend and colleague, Mark, was on the line. He asked me if I wasn't too busy to stop by the hospital. Since I was already in the area, I decided to stop before heading home.

Jessica was safe and staying with the Weber's. Hopefully, after the spanking with the hairbrush she will straighten up and stop putting herself in danger with drinking and driving. She was not a happy camper when she felt that brush introduce itself to her already warmed up backside. She howled for real and you could tell it was not put on like before when she tried to gain sympathy from me. The hairbrush made a lasting impression on her and she was beet red when it said its final goodbye to her. I certainly hope that little meeting will do the trick this time. She could barely sit in the car for the short ride over to the Weber's. She knows to report to the hospital at 8 a.m. Monday morning to begin her community service along with Mike. Hopefully this will get through to them both.

Arriving at the hospital I made my way in through the back entrance that we doctor's use. I stopped by my office and then walked down to find my friend, Mark. I had no idea why he wanted to see me or what he had to show me. It made me a little unnerved.

"Oh, there you are Carlisle! That was fast," Mark said happily.

"I was right here in town when you called. What's the problem, Mark?" I asked.

"Thought you might want to see these results that just came back. You might want to check them over for yourself. He's a friend of yours, isn't he?" Mark asked handing me some test results.

I quickly glanced at the name and my unbeating heart felt like it skipped a beat. I braced myself for what the results might show. "Yes, yes he's a friend of mine. A good friend, in fact," I said reading the test results. After reading the results, I closed my eyes and took a deep, although unnecessary sigh and let out a soft, "Oh no."

"Sorry Carlisle. I thought you would want to know as soon as possible. You know, it doesn't mean it will happen right away. It varies with each individual. He has some time left, you know," Mark said grasping my shoulder.

"Yes, I know. But it doesn't change the inevitable truth that the end will definitely come. I'll do my best to make the time he has left as comfortable as possible. I owe him that much. Things are going to be changing, that much is for sure," I said to him. "Thanks Mark, I appreciate the heads up."

"Sure thing Carlisle, sorry it has to be such unpleasant news," Mark said shaking my hand.

I made my way back to my office and sat in the chair and gave myself a short break to let the news sink in. I thought through things, and I knew what I wanted to do. Esme and I had talked of this often and now was the time to bring this up to those involved. Gathering my things I made my way to the car and headed for home. As I pulled in and made the drive up to the house, I could hear my children and Billy inside laughing and carrying on. Sounded like they were having a good time with their babysitter. This was a good call. There needs to be some laughter in this house. Getting out of the car in the garage I closed the garage door with the remote in my car. I made my way into the kitchen into a house full of laughter. It warmed my still, cold heart. I walked in to see the happy group gathered around the kitchen island polishing off leftover pizza from supper. Everyone looked my way and greeted me.

"Welcome home, Carlisle!" Billy said to me. "Sorry, there isn't any pizza left," he said laughing, "I know it has to be a favorite of yours."

"That's alright, I'm not too hungry right now," I said to his laughing. "How was your evening? Did they behave themselves?" I asked looking over my brood.

"Yes they did. They sure were entertaining to me. I heard all the stunts and mishaps that have happened since Bella, Jake, Leah and Seth joined your family. I wasn't bored at all!" Billy said.

"I'm sure you weren't! They could go on endlessly," I said shaking my head at them.

"Yeah, you love it, Dad!" Bella said grinning.

"Yes I do, but I don't enjoy the discipline I have to dish out," I said.

"Neither do we! How about we change that," Jake said hopefully.

"You wish, young man," I said to him.

"I knew he wouldn't go for it," Jake said with disgust.

"Don't ever think you can pull one over on Carlisle, son," Billy said to Jake. "He's far too experienced to fall for any of your hi-jinks!"

"You got that right. I guess that's what happens when you're as old as dirt," Jake said snickering.

Flashing over to Jacob in an instant, I got right into his face, "Who did you say was as old as dirt, son?" I asked him trying not to grin.

"Um…I…uh…was just kidding, DV," Jake said a little shaken at how fast things turned on him. "A little help here please from the man in the wheelchair," Jake pleaded.

"No way, my son. You got yourself in this, now get yourself out," Billy said enjoying every minute of this. "I'm anxious to see this play out."

"Uh…DV…you don't look a day over 250!" Jake said grinning hopefully and shaking his head yes to me.

"You better say that, mister!" I said grabbing him and ruffling his hair.

"Good save, Jake," Billy said laughing.

"Billy, it's getting late. You are welcome to stay here for the night or I can drive you home if you like?" I offered to Billy.

"Thank you Carlisle, but I would rather go home if you don't mind," Billy stated.

"Awww, we could have had a slumber reunion party," Jake said teasing.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Carlisle," Billy said.

"Had enough?" I said laughing.

"Hey! Are you insinuating we are getting on his nerves?" Jake asked cocking his head.

"No, just you," I said to winking at him.

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny, DV," Jake said.

They all said their goodbyes to Billy and I wheeled him out. I lifted him out of the chair and carried him to my car and set him in the front passenger seat. I then loaded his wheelchair in my trunk. I backed out and Billy talked and laughed of the good time he had with all of them. He was so happy I asked him to come over. He offered to come back any time to keep things under control if either Esme or I had to be away for a while. I told him we would take him up on that offer. As we got out of the 'hearing' area and headed toward the Reservation, I brought up a few things I wanted to discuss with him.

"Billy, I'd like to talk to you about some things if you don't mind," I said to him. I pulled over to the side of the road at a 24 hr. diner parking lot where we could talk.

"Of course, Carlisle. What has Jake done now?" Billy asked smiling.

"No, this has nothing to do with Jake," I said to him.

"This sounds a little serious," Billy remarked.

"Yes, it is. Billy, I got some results back from the blood work and tests we did at your physical. It looks like you have the beginnings of congestive heart failure," I said sadly.

"I take it that's not good," Billy stated.

"No, it affects people in different ways. You have the beginnings of it and there are many more treatments and medications available now to treat it. We need to find the best ones for you. I would like the honor of taking care of you and being your physician," I said to him.

"I'd like that too. How serious is this?" He asked.

"It's serious, but the sooner we find out all the factors causing it, the sooner we can begin treatment and we can get it under control. You will have to be monitored closely and take all your prescribed medications and you need to follow doctor's orders. I would also like to send you to a cardiologist in Seattle and get his opinion," I explained.

"Is there a cure?" Billy asked.

"Not really, but it is treatable and we can get it under control," I said to him.

"Carlisle, how long have you been a doctor," Billy asked me.

"A long time, why?" I asked.

"There's never been a cure for it. Why go to a cardiologist all the way in Seattle?" Billy wondered.

"Because the heart is not my specialty. I'd like his opinion and then I can follow through with his recommended treatment. I'm your doctor, I say you're going and I won't take no for an answer," I said to him sternly.

"Wait, I can't afford a specialist like that. I trust you. I don't need a specialist," Billy resisted.

"No need to worry about costs. You're a trusted friend, more than that, you're family. I will cover all costs and I will take you to Seattle myself. That way I can talk to the specialist and confer with him on your treatment. We can take Jake along if you want, but I'm not allowing you to say no to this," I said with firmness.

"Seems like I have no choice, but I don't want Jacob to know yet," Billy said.

"Why not? He has to know eventually and so do your daughters. It's not a wise thing to keep this to yourself," I advised.

"I want to find out how bad this is and how long I have before I tell them," Billy explained.

"I didn't say you were going to die. You could live with this a long, long time. We just need to get it under control and then we can talk about time. Your children need to be informed," I again stated.

"All in due time. Carlisle, I'd like to ask you something," Billy said.

"Of course, what is it," I inquired.

"Would you promise me, if anything happens to me, you will take care of my son," Billy asked with an intense, pleading look.

"You know I will. He has become a son to Esme and I and we love him as such. He will always be a part of my family. I promise you that. He will always have a home with us," I promised him.

"Thank you. That means the world to me," Billy said placing his hand on my arm. I then placed my hand on his in a reassuring gesture. "My daughters are grown, but Jake is still young. Even though he lives with you, he is still my son."

"This brings up another thing I'd like to discuss with you. Eventually, we will have to leave here since we don't age. You know Jake, Leah and Seth will not age as long as they are around us. When they came to stay with us, I had asked them at that time, if they would consider moving with us when we eventually have to leave. At the time, the three of them said they would join us and remain part of my family. I would like to make that official and legally adopt the three of them. This way they would legally have my name and I would have the right to take them across state lines and not risk being accused of kidnapping," I said smiling. "You will always remain as Jake's father and Sue would always be Seth and Leah's mother. I would arrange and pay for your transportation and Sue's transportation to visit them any time you wish. I would even fly them back here so they could visit their home," I explained.

"I figured something like this would come up eventually. I have thought about this before myself. If Jake wants this, I would not stand in his way. However, I still want to be his father and part of his life," Billy stated.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. I was planning on asking Jake, Leah and Seth if they would be open to this, and if they are, I will talk to you and Sue and then all of us together and we can decide on things then. Esme and I would very much want them to stay with us since they are our family now, however, if they wanted to remain here, I would not stand in their way," I stated.

"I would be willing to do this if Jake wants this. I trust you Carlisle and I know Jake is happy with you and the rest of your family and I would not want him to have to give this family up. I'm sure Sue and Charlie Swan will be marrying sometime soon, and I know she would probably feel the same way I do. I can't see Leah or Seth wanting to live at Charlie's. They are settled in with you now and they have adapted even more so than Jake," Billy remarked.

"I will bring this up with the three of them when Esme gets back and I will keep you informed and we can agree on a time for all of us to discuss this together. However, your health comes first and I want to make that appointment with the cardiologist in Seattle and see what he has to say and get your treatment started so we can get this under control. I want you to consider telling your children about this as soon as possible just to let them know. They may be upset if they are the last to know," I said to him.

"Yes, I know. I'll tell them after we find out things in Seattle. Thank you, Carlisle for your concern and care. I can handle this little medical problem I seem to have with ease knowing Jake will be safe with you," Billy stated.

"Don't start talking like you are dying. This is just the beginning and you can live a long time with this. We just need to keep track of this and you will have to be seeing me more than you probably want to. You can come to the house or I can come to you. Either way, you can see Jake anytime you wish. You could even move closer to us if you want," I offered to him.

"That's very kind of you Carlisle, but I was born on this land and I will die on my land," Billy stated. "I'm fine where I am, but thank you again for all you have done for us."

"You're family, Billy. Don't forget that," I said to him.

I then drove him home and took him in his house. His daughter was waiting and she thanked me for bringing him home. We shook hands and I clapped him on the shoulder. I told him I would let him know when I set things up with the cardiologist out of earshot of his daughter. He winked in acknowledgement. I got in my car and made my way back home. Pulling into the garage I thought of how things have changed over this short span of time when the wolves used to be almost enemies and now we have become family. I'm glad the latter is true. Turning the car off I made my way into the house.

"Hi Dad! Have a busy day today at the hospital?" Bella asked.

"No, not quite," I said. I then explained where I had been all day and what had transpired with Jessica. Bella was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe Jessica pulled another stunt like that. She was also relieved she was okay and back home. I then spied Jake and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. My gaze followed him and Bella noticed that. Jake saw me looking at him one time and gave me a slight wave but didn't pay much attention after I turned away so as not to give myself away.

"What is it, Dad? I can tell something isn't right," Bella asked me curiously.

"Nothing to be concerned about. How'd things go today," I asked her.

"Fine. We had a good time laughing and telling Billy our mishaps and stories. It was a good day," Bella admitted.

"Great," I said picking up the mail on the table.

I looked through the mail and noticed another credit card bill. I told my brood I was going to my study to go through the mail. They were occupied with video games and TV. Walking into my study I wondered why I had another credit card bill. I had just paid this bill and Alice's limit has been reached so I couldn't figure out what this was. I opened the bill and began looking it over carefully and realized I had been charged 3 times for the purchases Alice had bought. I was wondering if this was why we had so many boxes delivered. Did the store make a mistake and keep charging me and resending the same clothes? I was upset to say the least. How many of these items are a mistake. I have to call this credit card company and straighten this mess out. Something is off.

Grabbing the phone I called the credit card company and asked to speak to a manager. Of course, I was put on hold forever. Finally, someone came on the phone. I explained the situation and had my previous bill, which I had paid, in front of me along with the new bill charging me 3 times over for these items. The person on the other end asked me for the number of my credit card and I read it out to him. He kept getting the number wrong.

"Could you repeat that again, you still have it wrong," I said to this person.

He had an accent and it was hard to understand him. He read it back to me and he still had it wrong. After 2 more times of trying to get the number correct, I had enough.

"Exactly where am I calling? Where are you at?" I asked the individual.

"I am in India," the agent said.

No wonder I couldn't get through to him and had a hard time understanding him and he the same. I then asked if I could be switched to a supervisor here in the United States. He stated he would pass this along and to remain on the line. After about 5 minutes, a lady came on. I made sure to ask where she was and she assured me she was in Michigan in the United States. Hopefully, this can be resolved now. I explained to her about the two bills and she opened my account and asked for the number. I gave her the number on my credit card and she matched it up. It was the first bill I had received and it was paid in full. I told her there was a $10,000 limit on it for my daughter and gave her Alice's name and information. She had that bill. She then looked into the second bill I had received and I told her it looked as though I was charged 3 times for the same merchandise and that this had to be wrong.

After a bit of checking and going over the bill with me for about the 5th time, she could not figure out what had happened here. She then did a check on which stores charged the purchases. They were the stores where Alice, Rosalie and Esme were around and had shopped at. I explained that with the credit limit I placed on Alice, there was no way these charges could be correct. She checked it out further and I was beginning to grow impatient. Why can't these people understand what I am trying to get across? I was beginning to wonder if we had been the victim of a stolen credit card number or card. Finally, the supervisor checked the number on the bill against the number of my credit card and it did not match. She then figured out what had happened and explained it to me.

Listening to this explanation I was growing angrier by the minute and was about to come through the phone at her. This was not possible. How could this have happened without informing me? I was beginning to see red. Listening to her read off the charges and the purchases and the stores and the dates, I had to agree that this problem and misunderstanding had just been solved. I apologized to her if I had seemed rude or was short with her at times, and then thanked her for her time and trouble. I hung up and just sat at my desk shaking my head looking at the two credit card bills. I had to gather my thoughts and calm myself before making the call I was about to make. I reached for my cell phone, when Seth called up to me.

"Hey Dad! There are more boxes being delivered," Seth shouted up.

"What! This late at night? I'll be right there," I said. I closed my phone and went down the stairs to meet the deliveryman.

"Evening sir, would you sign here, please," the driver said handing me the clipboard.

"No, I will not sign this and I will not accept these boxes. Take them back and return them to the sender. I will not accept them," I stated with firmness.

"Anything you say, sir," the delivery driver said. He then turned and put the boxes back on the truck and left.

"What's wrong Dad," Seth and the others asked.

"Plenty!" I stated and made my way back to my study. As I was walking into my study I closed the door hard and sat behind my desk.

"Uh oh, something's wrong. Dad looks pretty pissed," Seth said.

"I'll say! He refused the delivery, that's not good," Bella stated looking up at the study.

Getting my phone out, I dialed my lovely wife's phone number and waited for her to answer her phone. I was hoping she would pick up right away.

"Hello, my love! How are you darling," Esme said sweetly into the phone.

"Esme! You three get to the airport and come home immediately," I said into the phone brusquely.

"Carlisle, what has happened? What's wrong?" Esme asked concerned.

"I'll tell you what's wrong…" I replied.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please give Reviews! **

_**Congratulations to Prince William and Duchess Catherine on the birth of their son! Congrats to our Ally, the UK!**_


	57. Chapter 57 -- The Homecoming

**Chapter 57 – The Homecoming**

**Carlisle:**

I explained the problem to Esme and she was upset also. She said she would call the airport and the three of them would take the next flight home. I also told Esme not to let on that something was up. She agreed and said she would call and let me know when they would be in. About a half hour later, Esme called me and said she booked a flight tonight and they would be home mid-morning tomorrow. They would probably be home around noon. I decided it was best if Bella and I went out for a hunt. I walked out the door and down the stairs to get Bella.

"Dad, you feeling better?" Leah asked.

"No, not really," I answered.

"What's wrong Dad?" Bella asked.

"Nothing I want to discuss right now. Bella, you and I need to go out for a hunt," I said to her in matter of fact manner.

"I'm not that thirsty, Dad," Bella replied.

"Well, get thirsty because we are going, come on," I said sharply.

"Uh, okay, guess I can have a snack," Bella said. She looked over to Jake and the others and made her eyes widen.

I could see Jake, Leah and Seth eye her back. They looked a little surprised by my unpleasant manner and mood. I didn't want to take it out on them, so I decided it would be best to go for a hunt.

"Go easy on the deer, DV," Jake said smirking. I turned and gave him a severe no-nonsense look that unnerved him. He gulped and thought better about firing any more jabs. "Uh, sorry DV, just trying to lighten the mood."

I looked at him again and softened my gaze. "Sorry, Jake. This isn't a good time to joke around. Just be aware of that, please." I warned him. He nodded in agreement.

Bella and I walked to the kitchen door to go out for a hunt. I saw Bella turn to them and mouth _'help me'_ to them. I saw Jake shrug his shoulders in a helpless manner and Leah mouth _'sorry'_ to Bella. I had to be careful and not take my anger out on my four children at home.

"Man, I'm glad we're not the ones that have to go hunt with Dad," Seth said.

"No kidding. One look at Daddy Vamp and the deer will slice it's own neck for him," Jake said.

"Eeeww, Jake that's gross," Leah said. "He's sure upset about something."

"Yeah, and I bet it has something to do with those boxes he sent back. He's been ticked off since then," Jake stated.

_**The Next Morning:**_

Bella and I were making breakfast for the wolf children and Leah came down earlier than the boys as usual. She helped make the waffles and fruit. She finished cutting up the fruit for the waffles. I went into the pantry to get something and Jake came stumbling in the kitchen with Seth right on his tail.

"So how's 'grumpy vamp' this morning? Still in a pissy mood? I wonder who he's targeting?" Jake said laughing and hopping up into the air to hop onto the stool.

"Right now you have the bulls eye on your back, Jake," I said stepping out of the pantry. When Jake saw me he missed the stool and fell onto the floor.

"Ooww! Gee, DV, don't go popping out of a closet like that. What's the idea of hiding in there," Jake complained.

"I'll hide you," I said to him. "What did I tell you about that language, mister?"

"Soap is my friend. I like to wash my hands with it, not my mouth," Jake said smiling.

"Watch your step, young man. I'm not in the best of moods," I warned him.

"No kidding!" Jake said cautiously.

"Jacob! Please don't push it. Your mother, Rosalie and Alice will be home early this afternoon," I told them.

"What? I thought they weren't coming home until this weekend," Bella asked.

"What happened? France kick Thorn Girl out of Paris? I guess she was a real stickler! Ha ha, get it, thorn – stickler! Oh, come on, that was a good one," Jake said laughing at himself.

"Wish you would get stuck," Leah said.

"You're just jealous cause you have no sense of humor!" Jake said taunting her.

"I do too! Every time I look at you, it makes me laugh!" Leah came back.

"All right! Enough you two! You're about as bad as Rosalie, Leah!" I said to her.

"Oooooooo, that's a low blow, DV. I'd be insulted if I were you, Leah," Jake said inciting more ruckus.

"I'm warning you, Jacob!" I said to him shaking my finger at him.

"Okay, okay, I'm shutting up," Jake said happily eyeing the waffles I just put in front of him. He scarfed them down in no time.

"Eat with some manners, not like a wolf," I said to him. I walked outside to get the morning newspaper.

"I bet that Pixie in Paris is going to get her crepe suzette burned," Jake said snickering.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Who else would DV be upset with? Remember, he refused those boxes. I bet Miss Fashion Guru did something and DV found out. He's really mad about something and it has to be her and her shopping extravaganza," Jake explained.

"Could be," Leah agreed. "Quiet, here he comes."

Walking into the kitchen I looked over at my brood sitting at the kitchen island. "Two words you need to keep in mind at all times Jake-_vampire hearing_! It's none of your business what I am upset over. It does not concern you and I'm not discussing it. Clear?"

"Yes, Dad," Jake answered, rolling his eyes when I turned my back.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," I warned.

"What? How'd you see that?" Jake asked. "I know vampire vision is pretty good, but you had your back turned!"

"It's a dad thing," I explained.

"Must be…man, that's uncanny," Jake said rolling his eyes again.

"I said, don't roll your eyes at me!" I scolded again.

"Oops, my bad. Sorry, Dad," Jake said softly. He went back to eating and polished off more waffles. I then walked out of the kitchen into the living room with the newspaper.

"Whoa, don't mess with DV today," Jake warned the others as they softly giggled in agreement.

"Vampire hearing!" I called from the living room.

"Sheesh!" Jake uttered.

**Early Afternoon:**

Around 2 p.m. the others were all scattered about the house. Jake and Seth were outside trying to figure out where to go with all the boxes in the garage since Esme and the girls would be home soon and they had Emmett's jeep. That would take up a parking space and some of the boxes had been placed there. They hauled them outside to survey where they could make room.

"Hey Seth, lets pile a bunch of the boxes on Skunk Rose's car. That will get her goat. She will have a fit with the boxes piled all over her red little smart ass sport car. We can even open the trunk and shove the smaller ones in there. She has the top down, so we can stand some of them up on end and have them sticking out of the car," Jake said laughing. He then walked over to the large boxes of clothes stored in the parking spot and started picking them up and piling them in Rosalie's car.

"You're asking for trouble when Rosalie sees this. She'll know you did this. No one else would even consider doing something like that," Seth warned.

"Yeah, well that's what I do, torment Red Rosie and piss her off," Jake said laughing evilly.

"You sure you want to start something with her now. Dad's not in the best of moods and she will whine to him and you know who will be in for it and I don't mean Alice," Seth advised.

"Don't worry, Rose bush won't snitch, she'll just bitch at me and insult me. It's what I'm here for," Jake laughed.

"Okay, it's your funeral when Dad comes looking for you," Seth said shaking his head.

The two of them then piled the trunk full of smaller boxes and stood the larger ones standing upright in the backseat and passenger seat. They put 2 large boxes on the hood and stood 2 upright on top of the trunk and stacked 3 of them on top the other on the roof of the car. Rosalie would be ticked off to say the least. When they were through, they both stopped and stepped back to look at their handy work.

"Now that's what you call, 'boxed in'," Jake said laughing.

"You're playing with fire Jake from two people, Rosie and Dad," Seth again said with worry.

"You worry too much, little cub. You need to be more like me! Wild and carefree!" Jake said smirking and punching Seth on the arm.

"Yeah, well, Dad's hand stings and so does Rosie's mouth," Seth complained.

**Later that Afternoon:**

**Carlisle:**

I was in the downstairs living room and the others were outside. I heard Esme and my two girls driving up the drive to our house. I closed the book I was reading and got up and went to the front door. Esme parked the jeep in front of our steps and Leah, Bella, Seth and Jake all greeted them. I saw Rosalie and Alice open up the trunk and Jake and Seth took out their suitcases and carried them up the steps. I opened the door for them and everyone came in. I stood by the stairs and leaned against the stair rail with my arms crossed. I had one traveler in particular that I wanted to talk to and get some answers from.

The others came in and were all talking to one another not noticing my stance. Esme knew at once upon seeing me that this was not going to be the happy welcome home greeting it usually was. She came towards me giving me a knowing look and softly greeted me.

"Hello my love," Esme said a little timidly.

"Darling, I missed you. How was the trip home?" I asked.

"Quiet mostly. They don't know why we had to come home so abruptly," Esme stated.

"They will find out soon enough," I said to her.

Rosalie and Alice were talking to the others, busily grabbing some of their things. Rosalie was anxious to get unpacked and Alice spied some of the boxes we had stacked in here.

"OOOOOOOoooooooooooo! There's some of my treasures! Wait till you all see the beautiful things I bought for all of us. You will love them. I had so much fun," Alice said as she started over to the boxes.

She began walking to them and then casually greeted me, still eyeing her little prizes. "Hi Daddy! I can't wait to show you what I got. I don't know why you made us come home before our trip was over. Shame on you Daddy for ruining our fun," Alice said smiling until she saw the look on my face and the way I was glaring at her. She stopped short and stood glued to the spot. She then noticed Esme's disapproving look also aimed at her.

"I can't wait to unpack and take a shower. I hate being in a plane that long," Rosalie said grabbing her suitcase and her purse. She had not turned to see the three of us as of yet.

"You will have to wait a little bit to do that. Right now, all of you go to the cottage and stay there until I call you to come home," I said to all of them.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Da-ad! I want to unpack and get a shower…" Rosalie griped until she looked my way and froze. "Uh oh, what's wrong?"

"Why do we have to go to the cottage?" Seth asked.

"Just go! Right now, all of you," I said sternly.

After surveying the scene in front of them, they began to understand what was going on. I was still glaring at Alice who was now beginning to get a little worried. They all looked at one another and then at me, then at Alice. They all decided it was better to get to the cottage now, and not ask any questions. The group turned to walk out the front door and Jake turned back and called, "Later!" to us as they hi-tailed it out the door and quickly made their way to the cottage.

"Daddy? Is something wrong?" Alice asked looking a little wary.

"Hand me your credit card!" I said sharply. I held my hand out to her waiting for the credit card.

"I-I didn't go over my limit, Daddy," Alice said a little shaky. She opened her purse and pulled her wallet out and retrieved her spent credit card. She gingerly handed it to me.

"No, I'm sure you didn't go over your limit, Young Lady," I said sternly.

"Daddy, why are you so upset? I-I always spend money and get lots of goodies for us on our Paris trips," Alice said trying to explain her actions.

"You had a limit, Young Lady!" I said still giving her a glaring stare.

"I-I know, Daddy! Momma, didn't I spend the limit on the card?" Alice directed to Esme.

"Allie," Esme said giving her a steely look also.

"Give me the other one," I said holding my hand out to her again.

"What other one, Daddy? Wh…what are you talk…talking about?" Alice pretended.

"Hand it over!" I said icily.

"But Daddy, I-I don't have another c-card…" Alice sputtered out until I couldn't take it any more.

"Don't you dare! Don't you _dare_, try to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, little lady! Now, hand it over!" I said through my gritted teeth.

"Carlisle, calm down darling," Esme tried to soothe.

"Esme! Please do not interfere," I said to her still holding Alice in my piercing gaze.

Alice started to whimper and began uttering soft sobs while opening her wallet again and shakily pulling out the other credit card and placing it in my waiting hand.

"Explain this, Missy!" I said holding up the card in front of her and glaring at her even more.

"Mary Alice Cullen! You naughty girl!" Esme scolded.

"Daddy, I-I'm ss-ssorry, I-I had to have m-more m-money to buy all of th-these…" Alice said sniveling and motioning with her hand to the boxes.

"How did you obtain this credit card?" I asked taking a step toward her.

"I-I ordered it over the ph-phone with an advertisement through the m-mail," Alice sobbed.

"Whose name is it in?" I demanded to know.

"Um…I…uh…I p-put it in y-your name, Daddy," Alice admitted.

"Yes, my name as the principal cardholder and then your name! Guess how I found out?" I questioned her.

"I-I don't know, y-you sh-shouldn't have," Alice replied warily.

"What did you say?" I asked her taking another glaring step toward her. "I shouldn't have found out about this? How were you going to explain the bill to me that came yesterday? I want an answer Mary Alice," I demanded of her.

"Darn companies and their silly bills. I was hoping to get home before any bills came and then you and everyone else would have fallen in love with the clothes I bought and you would just pay the bill and everything would be okay," Alice explained.

I could feel my anger welling up inside of me with each word Alice uttered in her explanation. By the time she ended her explanation of her little plot, I was ready to lay into her right then and there. I was furious with her and I decided to ask my wife to help buffer my fury.

"Esme, I may need you're help in holding me back I am so furious with our little Pixie," I said to her. Usually Esme is right there to step in but she said nothing. Turning to look at her, I saw even more anger spewing off of Esme's face. "Esme?" I uttered.

Walking up to Alice, Esme grabbed her and turned her to the side. Esme began scolding Alice and as she lectured her she began landing smack after smack after each point she made in her scolding. Esme walked Alice all around the living room smacking her backside and scolding her for her deceitful trick.

"Mary Alice Cullen! How could you do such a sneaky, underhanded, deceitful thing to your father! I have never been so upset with you as I am right now. You deliberately went behind your father's back and ordered a credit card when you knew you had a limit on yours. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Esme scolded.

"Ooww! Momma, I-I'm sorry…" Alice pleaded.

Esme marched Alice back over to where I was standing and was giving her a good piece of her mind while shaking her finger at her while she read her the riot act. I was too shocked to say anything at the moment.

"How did you manage to purchase all of these items when Rosalie and I were with you the entire time?" Esme asked wondering how she accomplished this.

"I-I had them picked out and then when you and Rose went to look at something else, I would go to a clerk and show them the items I wanted, pay for them, and then come and join the two of you. The sales clerks would gather the clothes and ship them to us. I would leave my credit card with them so they could charge it and then they would give it back while you two were busy. It was a perfect operation. You two never noticed. It would have worked if they didn't send Daddy the bill so fast," Alice complained.

"Mary Alice!" Esme shouted.

"Come here, my little fashion bug!" I called to her. Alice gave me a wary look and shook her head 'no'.

"No Daddy, please," Alice begged. She would budge from the spot. "I don't want to!"

"Hmm, I wonder why that is!" I said sarcastically. "Get over here and don't make me say it again."

"No! You'll spank me!" Alice whined. "Momma already did, so you don't have to, Daddy. Please, I-I'm sorry."

Having enough of her disregard for my order to come to me, I walked to her and grabbed her arm. I then propelled her over to the nearest couch in the living room and sat her down on it. I then stood in front of her and held the credit card she secretly obtained in my hand in front of her.

"Imagine how I felt when I received a bill for this card I had no idea existed. I called the credit card company complaining that I was charged 3 times for the same merchandise. Not until the service rep had me read the number on my credit card did we figure out this was a different number than the one on my card. She then explained to me how another card was taken out in my name and also had another name on it. Guess whose name was also on the card and made all the purchases on the card?" I asked in a cynical manner.

Alice had her head down and was trying to keep from blubbering out loud.

"Uh…I-I…g-guess that w-would be…me…Daddy," she uttered.

"You guessed correctly! Mary Alice Cullen, explain yourself!" I ordered her.

"I-I couldn't help it! I wanted to buy for everyone and I knew the choices would be overwhelming and I just had to get the right choices for the people involved and they needed more than one outfit, so I had to have more money and freedom with the card than what you gave me. That was the reason, Daddy. To make everyone happy," she explained.

"I gave you a limit for a reason. We all have ample clothing from past shopping expeditions and we didn't even need new ones. It is ridiculous to spend all this money on clothes just to have them replaced yearly after only wearing some of the items only one time. The allowance I gave you to spend was ample enough. You had no right to go ahead on your own and open another credit card in my name, mind you, and spend to your heart's content. You are going to learn a good lesson Young Lady, on obeying me, following my orders, and spending money. Take a good look at this card, Missy, because it's the last you will be seeing it," I said putting it in her face.

I then took the card and snapped it in two right in front of her. She gave a loud gasp when she saw what I did to it. I then crumpled the rest of it in my hand and with my vampire strength, there was nothing left to it but dust. Alice shrieked when I opened my hand to reveal the remains of her precious credit card.

"Oh no! Daddy look what you've done! How could you," she gasped in horror.

"You just saw how I could do it and as of last evening, this credit card has been cancelled. Furthermore, everything you purchased on this particular credit card is going back!" I informed her. This really caused her to protest.

"No! Daddy, you can't mean that! I love everything I bought for everyone! Please, not that, Daddy, please!" Alice begged.

"You will go through these boxes as soon as we are finished here and you will pull all the boxes you purchased on this card aside and I will arrange a truck to come and collect them and ship them back. I also contacted the stores from these purchases and along with the credit card company, we worked it out that everything will be returned and the charges taken off my bill. You will not be allowed to charge at these stores again for the next year! Is that clear, Mary Alice?" I asked her giving her a determined look.

"No, please Daddy! Don't make me do this," Alice pleaded.

"It's already done. I want those boxes piled in the garage and the truck is coming this evening to pick them up. You can keep the purchases you bought on my credit card that had the $10,000 limit, but everything else goes back. Knowing you, you know the clothes and the boxes you purchased and it better work out that way because the stores will be checking the merchandise, totals and dates of purchase to account for the correct charges. If you try to pull any fast ones, the stores and Credit Card Company will catch it and inform me. If that happens, Young Lady, I'm warning you right now, you will be introduced to the strap in the worst way, so make sure you are correct. You're lucky I don't take the strap to you right now," I let her know.

Alice just put her head in her hands and started crying and kicking her feet. She was totally distraught over having to return her precious shopping prizes. I didn't care. She brought this on herself and she was going to have to follow my directions or else she was going to be one very sorry little pixie.

"I can't believe you're being so mean to me, Daddy," Alice cried out.

"Oh, we are not finished, little one. Your butt belongs to me and I'm going to warm your little backside up good so it will help you get to the task at hand and make you want to finish as soon as possible. Now get up, and pull your pants down, little Miss," I said to her.

"NO! I won't do it! I won't get up!" Alice shouted at me kicking her feet and pounding her fists into the couch on either side of her as she sat there deliberately defying me.

As I was about to reproach her, I saw a flash to my side and watched the spectacle unfold before me. Esme had flashed to Alice who was still protesting loudly, yanked her up and pulled her forward. She then turned Alice to the side and yanked her pants down and then turned Alice to face her. Alice was loudly crying and sobbing, and shouted 'no' over and over to her mother.

"Mary Alice Cullen, you stop this childish behavior right this minute or I will spank you right here on the spot and then hand you over to your father. Now you do as your father says, and you will place yourself across his knee and take your spanking like you deserve. Is that understood, Young Lady?" Esme asked angrily.

"Y-yes Momma," Alice choked out.

"I never want to see that type of behavior coming from you again! You know you did wrong and you had the nerve to do it right under my nose. Don't think the only punishment you will be receiving is just from your father, because you have to answer to me also on this and I promise you, you will be sorry you ever tried to pull this without my knowledge. I am disgusted by your treacherous, sneaky behavior and you are going to be one sorry little vampire when your father and I are through with you. Carlisle, sit down on the couch and put this child across your knee before I put her there myself!" Esme exclaimed.

I sat on the couch and looked at my crying daughter, who was speechless after witnessing her mother's tirade. She looked shaken to the core and you could tell she knew she went too far this time. Alice looked over to me with a pleading look and I was beginning to feel sorry for her. My girls could always melt my heart with their hurt, tearful looks. I had to remind myself what put Alice in this position in the first place and I quickly got back my resolve and knew she had to take her punishment. Looking at Alice, I pursed my lips together and shook my head slowly back and forth indicating 'no' to her and then patted my right knee signaling she was not getting out of her spanking and she better come over to me. She sadly slumped her head down and waddled over to me with her pants constricting around her knees. She got to my right side and stood there looking pathetically at me.

"Get over your father's knee, Young Lady! Stop stalling, you have it coming," Esme barked at Alice.

"Come on, my little Pixie, you heard your mother," I said patting my thigh again.

Alice, not wanting another round with her mother, placed herself across my lap. I adjusted her and pulled her body close to my to get my left arm around her holding her secure.

"Why are you in this position, my little one," I asked her.

"B-because I…I…got a credit…card with…without…your…your permission and overspent on the clothes…" Alice sobbed.

"Overspent by $45,000," I stated.

"What! $45,000! Mary Alice Cullen, how dare you! Carlisle, you blister our daughter's bottom for that," Esme ordered.

"Daddy…Daddy…please don't s-spank me in front of…momma…please," Alice pleaded.

"Esme, are you sure you want to stay," I asked my wife. I know she is upset, but she never stays when I spank our children.

"Yes Carlisle. This time I will stay. She deliberately did this right in front of me thinking she would not get caught. I feel like giving it to her next and I just might," Esme said with a steely sternness that Alice caught. I felt her tense over my lap.

"Alright, my love, but she's going to get it pretty hard, so just be warned," I thought I better clue Esme in.

"Nooooo, I-I'm ss-sorrrryyyy…" Alice sobbed. I felt her tense up at my warning to Esme again.

"Ready," I said to Alice. All Alice did was begin crying out loud now.

I then brought my hand down sharply. Alice yelled out when she felt the first smack. I caught a glimpse of Esme as she closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. I then applied my hand over and over to Alice's bottom making her feel every swat. She was openly crying now and I was not holding back as I brought my hand down covering every inch to make my point to her. Esme was now holding her hands over her ears, trying to drown out the sounds of the spanking and Alice's wailing. She finally could take it no more.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry, but I have to leave," Esme announced. I paused and looked at her.

"I understand, my love. I'm surprised you lasted this long," I said to her. Alice was still crying and kicking her feet.

"I-I have to leave, I'll be with the children. I'll be back when you are through," Esme said heading toward the door.

"I'll call you when I'm through," I said to her. She left out the door. I waited until I heard the front door close and then went back to teach my little Pixie, a good, hard lesson.

"Alright, my little Pixie, we're not through yet," I informed her as I raised my hand again.

Alice was howling as I continued with her lesson. I let her have it and began applying the smacks sharply and rapidly. Alice was really kicking and howling. She was feeling the sting of the smacks and yelped and tried to wiggle away from my punishing hand. She wasn't having any luck as I had her anchored down over my lap. I stopped for a bit to make a point with her.

"Alice, this spanking is for going behind my back and ordering that credit card without my knowledge. You had no right to do that. How dare you take a credit card out in my name and then use it to your heart's content. That was very deceitful and sneaky and I will not tolerate that type of behavior from you or any of your brothers and sisters. The clothes being sent back is your punishment for overspending when you knew you had a limit and were not supposed to spend more than $10,000. That is an ample amount for you to spend. You charged $45,000 on that credit card, Young Lady. Then you planned on forcing me to pay for these purchases by having everyone fall in love with their clothes and begging me to allow them to keep them. You had this all planned out, little girl, and you are going to be one sorry little shopper when I am through with you. Not to mention when your mother is through with you," I scolded her.

"We have the money, why can't I spend what I want? You never made me stick to a limit before," Alice complained.

"Because you bought almost $100,000 of merchandise last year. That was overboard then. We didn't even need the clothes. There is no reason to throw money away just because we have it. Besides, I call the shots in this house, little Miss, and don't you forget it. I gave you a limit and told you not to spend over it and you did it anyway. You deliberately disobeyed me," I scolded her again.

"I wish I would have spent more," Alice spat at me.

"You better curb that attitude little lady, unless you forgot where you happen to be right at this moment. You are not in the best position to back-talk me. You better be sorry for your little treacherous deed," I warned her.

"I'm not sorry and I won't send the clothes back," Alice protested.

"Oh yes you will," I said.

"You can't make me, Daddy," Alice smarted off.

"We'll see about that," I said.

I then began bringing my hand down on her bottom at vampire strength and speed so that my hand was almost a blur. Alice began acknowledging my handiwork by loudly wailing at the top of her lungs. She could probably be heard in the next state she was shrieking so loudly. I also let her have it for the way she brazenly defied me and refused to do as I said. She then began kicking her feet so rapidly she probably could have paddled a boat from here to Paris on her own in 30 minutes or less. She was slapping at the floor with her hands also. I finally slowed my assault down and then questioned her again.

"Are you going to send the clothes back now, or do I have to light your fanny up again?" I posed to her.

"Y-yyyesssss…dd-ddaddy…I-I'll do what y-you say…OOOwww, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," she sobbed.

"That's better, now cry it out and settle yourself down," I said to her.

Alice got herself under control and I picked her up and held her in my lap. As usual, I made sure she was sitting off my thigh. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. I felt sorry for my little girl, but she pushed a bit too far this time and my punishment for her will stand with no exceptions.

"Alice, I am very disappointed you went behind my back and took another credit card out. I'm very surprised by your actions. You've never been so devious before," I said to her.

"I'm sorry Daddy, but I wanted to make everyone happy and buy nice things for them. I wanted to include Sue, Charlie and Billy also, so I knew I would need more money. I don't understand what the problem is. We have the money, Daddy," Alice sighed.

"The money is not the issue. I told you to spend no more than $10,000 and to help you stick with that, I put the limit on your credit card. The issue is you went behind my back before you even left on the trip and took another credit card out. That was way beyond anything you have ever done. I will not allow that type of behavior and you need to understand that, so your punishment is to give up what you purchased on that credit card. That way you will know you cannot do as you please when I give you instructions. You obey your mother and I. You don't have the right to act on your own like that, even though money is no problem. You need to learn to follow the rules, little one," I explained.

"I'm sorry for that, Daddy," Alice admitted.

"Feel okay now?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'll get through it," Alice said sullenly.

"Let's go in the study on this floor and sort through the boxes. They are the first ones to arrive. You will have to sort out what you purchased on our credit card and separate them. When the others come back, I will have Jake and Rose back the cars out of the garage and we can pile the boxes going back in there until the truck arrives. You need to get moving on this because the truck will be here by 6 p.m. Use your vampire speed to get moving. Let's get going," I instructed her.

"If you insist," Alice said glumly.

"I'm afraid I have to, little one," I answered.

We walked into the study and were met by a room full of large boxes of Alice's purchases. She stood there taking in the sight in front of her surveying all her treasures as she calls them. It was a daunting task. I can't believe Jake and Seth got all these boxes in here. Where is she going to start? I couldn't help uttering my feelings out loud.

"Holy…I had no idea all these boxes were crammed in here," I said. "You better get going Young Lady, you have many boxes to go through," I said to her.

"I know the boxes that we can keep by the dates and the stores on the shipping tags. I'll get started, Daddy. I guess keeping a few of the purchases on the other credit card is out of the question," Alice asked looking at me with her sad puppy dog eyes.

"You guessed correctly, little one," I said giving her a no-nonsense look in reply.

"I figured as much. How about one favorite outfit for each of us? That wouldn't be so bad now would it Daddy," Alice asked with hope-filled eyes.

"Mary Alice Cullen…" I said shaking my finger at her.

"Daddy, pleeeeease…" Alice begged laying down on top of the boxes before her. She was holding onto the box and stroking it.

"Alice! Do I need to re-warm your bottom for you to get you moving," I threatened her.

"No, I'll get moving, just let me lay here at little longer. I need to grieve for my friends in these boxes," Alice said sounding so heartbroken.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart, I know what will help get you through this," I said to her.

"What's that Daddy? Do I get to keep my favorites?" Alice asked. She was still stroking the box and then she actually kissed it!

"Wait here while I go and get the strap," I said beginning to walk toward the door.

"NO! I-I'm up Daddy! I-I'll start right here with this one…" Alice said as she practically leapt off the box when she heard the strap mentioned.

"I thought that might do the trick," I said to her smiling.

"Daddy, let me send the strap back with the boxes," Alice said hopefully.

"Al-ice…!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review! **

_**A/N: I appreciate each and every review that is given. Thank you for continuing to enjoy and read my story. Most of all, thanks for taking the time to review. You make it all worthwhile.**_


	58. Chapter 58 -- Returned

**Chapter 58 – Returned**

**Carlisle:**

I was with Alice in the downstairs study and she was going through the boxes to see which ones she could keep. I had called Esme and told her that they could all come back up to the house now. She said they were on their way. Alice was still very unhappy with having to send all the boxes back that were purchased on the credit card she got on her own. She was putting on quite a performance of sighing and looking glum and heartbroken in hopes she could convince me to have a change of heart. Little did she know, that I was determined these boxes were going back. I just let her carry on and didn't say a word, except to tell her to put the boxes to the side that were going in the garage. She was getting frustrated that she could not sway me.

Esme came in and said Jake and Rosalie were going to back the cars out of the garage so we could begin piling all the boxes in there to be picked up. Esme just opened her mouth in shock when she saw all the boxes. We heard the garage door open, which meant we would be able to cart some of these boxes out of here finally.

"I can't believe how many boxes are in this room. Alice, this is unreal, Young Lady," Esme exclaimed.

"You think this is bad, you should see her room and the living room and garage," I announced.

At that point, we began hearing Rosalie yelling and shouting loudly at Jake and Jake laughing his head off. Now what is going on? It sounded pretty serious and I thought I better get out there. Walking to the kitchen door that led into the garage, I quickly opened it and walked into utter chaos! Rosalie's car was piled up with boxes and Jake and Seth were laughing at Rosalie who was livid at the sight of her precious car stacked up with boxes. She was giving them a piece of her mind.

"What's going on now?" I shouted to them.

"Dad, look what these two wolf-brained, flea-bitten, mangy hounds did to my car! They better not have scratched it or I am going to skin their mangy pelts off and hang them up to dry. You stupid mongrels!" Rosalie shouted at them.

Jake and Seth just kept hitting one another and laughing at her, which made her even more upset. They had boxes piled in the back seat of her car, on the hood and on the roof and trunk. Rosalie began punching the boxes off and firing them at Jake and Seth. The first box hit Jake and the second grazed Seth.

"Hey! Watch it you wilted Rose Bush! You almost damaged my beautiful mane," Jake said tossing his head in the air and petting his hair.

"You mutton head! Get these boxes off my car right this instance or I'll slap you to La Push and back," Rosalie shouted at the laughing duo.

"All right, enough, all of you," I said to them. "Jacob and Seth get those boxes off of Rosalie's car and put them outside for now so she can back her car out."

"No way, it's her car, let her take them out," Jake said sticking his tongue out at Rose.

"Oh you miserable, vicious rabid beast! I hope you bite your tongue! Dad, they should have to move these boxes, they did it," Rosalie protested.

"Yes, and they are going to move the boxes. Jake and Seth get over there and unload Rosalie's car right now. The truck is coming in about 2 hours and we need to get this organized. Stop laughing at your stunt and get busy," I ordered them.

"Awww, she can clean her car off, she's got vampire speed and strength," Jake moaned.

"You did it, you clear it. Both of you! Get busy. I'm not telling you again," I warned them.

"You children better do as your father says, or you are all in trouble," Esme warned, giving Jake and Seth a steely glare.

"Oh all right, we'll do it for helpless Rose hips!" Jake laughed.

"Shut up you stupid mutt," Rose fired back.

Rosalie got in the other cars and began backing them out. I went back in and started bringing the boxes out. Esme, Bella and Leah were helping. It didn't take us long and we had most of the boxes out of the downstairs study. Then we heard arguing again.

"Get out of my car, you smelly stray. I'll back my own car out. You're not touching it, you did enough already," Rose was shouting to Jake. He was sitting in the driver's seat of her car asking for the keys.

"Let me back it out, come on Rose, I can drive," Jake begged.

"No way! Get out before you smell it up with your putrid wet dog smell," Rosalie said grabbing him by the shoulder and trying to drag him out.

"Hey, let go, Hercules! Come on, let me back it out," Jake said to her again.

"Come on Jake, get out and let her back her car out before we all get in trouble," Seth tried to reason with him.

"Yeah, listen to Seth, he has sense. Too bad all you have is nonsense!" Rose said tugging him by the arm.

"Let go, muscle girl, I want to back it out," Jake griped.

"Get out before I yank you through the window and toss your sorry little wolf ass in the woods," Rose threatened.

"Yeah, you just try it, weakling," Jake taunted.

"That's it, you've been warned," Rosalie said.

She reached in and yanked Jake out through the driver's door window knocking her mirror and steering wheel. She did it so fast he hardly knew what was happening. She was headed to the open garage door with him.

"Hey, put me down you dried up rose bud," Jake shouted struggling to get away from her.

"Rosalie Cullen! You stop this instant and put him down," I shouted to her.

She at least stopped and looked at me, then at Jake, then back at me.

"Rosalie, don't you dare throw him or hurt him. Put him down right now, or you will answer to me," I warned her.

"Rosalie! Let him go!" Esme shouted joining me by my side.

"Help, make her put me down," Jake yelled.

Rosalie took a deep, unnecessary breath, and then looked over at Esme and I and then at Jake. She thought better and put Jake down on the garage floor on his back. She still had him by the front of the shirt and glared at him.

"Don't you ever touch my car again! Inside or out," she warned him.

"Okay, okay," Jake said.

Rosalie then let him go. Jake sat up and then stood up and began straightening himself out and brushing himself off. Rose turned to go back to her car. Jake turned to look at her and just had to egg it on.

"Sucker!" Jake said to her smirking.

Rosalie stopped dead and slowly turned around and was livid. Jake just laughed at her. She then lunged at him.

"UUUUuuugggggghhhhh," she uttered reaching for him and running at him.

I quickly flashed over to Jake and luckily got in between them before Rosalie got there. I held my hand out to stop her. She stopped before bumping into me.

"Rosalie! No!" I shouted to her. She came to a halt and just looked at me.

"Did you hear what he said, Dad?" She complained.

"Yes, I did. Just let it go, he's just trying to get under your skin as usual," I said to her. "Go back and finish backing out the cars."

"Yes dad," Rose said and turned to get into Edward's Volvo. "You're lucky Dad is standing between us you lap dog!"

"Is that all you got? You're getting rusty," Jake smirked. "Rosie's losing her wit! Rosie's losing her wit!" Jake sing-songed.

"Jacob!" I turned and said to him giving him a dirty look.

"Yyyyyeeeesssss?" Jake said to me, grinning at me.

"You, young man, are about to take a trip to my study if you don't stop your shenanigans. I've had about enough of them over the past few days and I want some peace and quiet. Stop aggravating your sister and help out," I scolded him.

"Yes DV, I was just trying to have a little fun. It's been so heavy here," Jake said walking toward Rosalie's car.

As he walked past me, I landed a good hard swat at vampire strength on his naughty little wolf rear end. It echoed through the garage and house.

"OOWW! That hurt Dad," Jake complained rubbing his stinging hide.

"There's more where that came from if you continue on the road you've been driving on," I warned him.

"I think I'll pull over and park," Jake said still rubbing his stinging seat.

"Good idea," I said to him. "Shut the engine off too!"

**Later that afternoon:**

We almost had all the boxes in the garage waiting to be picked up. We had taken all those from Alice and Jasper's room downstairs to the garage and all those from the first floor study except the ones that Alice purchased on the credit card with the limit. We were starting on the boxes in the living room. Esme, Alice and I were pulling them out in the open so Alice could get a good look at them. Alice was still pouting and very sullenly going about this task. Esme was asking about a certain outfit Alice had purchased for her.

"Carlisle, wait until you see the beautiful dress and shoes and handbag Alice found for me. It is the most beautiful shade of blue you have ever seen," Esme described.

"Momma, that one was purchased on the credit card I got on my own. That outfit has to go back, unless…" Alice said somberly looking at me with hopeful eyes. Esme also uttered her distress.

"Oh no, I loved that outfit," Esme sighed. "Carlisle…" Esme said looking at me with hopeful anticipation in her eyes.

"Sorry, my love, but if it was purchased on that credit card, it goes back. No negotiations," I said firmly.

"Daddy, can't you let Momma have just this one outfit," Alice pleaded. "It won't bother me if she keeps that one. She really fell love with it,' Alice asked. Esme again looked at me with hope.

"No! I said no negotiations. They all go back," I said with even more emphasis now.

"Sorry Momma," Alice said pitifully.

"Yes, dear," Esme said a little perturbed. She then gave Alice a stern look. Alice immediately put her head down in shame.

"Alice Cullen, because you thought you could get by with anything with shopping, you ruined this time for all of us. You cannot be allowed to go and do as you please after your father gave you strict instructions on how to abide by his rules. You had a limit with plenty of money to spend. That was a very generous allowance your father gave you. You need to learn to be satisfied and grateful for what you are given. I'm very disappointed in you, Little Girl," Esme scolded her.

"Momma please, I feel bad enough already. I hate that I have to send all these wonderful finds back," Alice whined. "Daddy, pleeeeeaaaasesee!"

"You brought this on yourself, little one. You knew you had a limit and you didn't abide by it. So now you have to take the consequences," I explained.

"Oh I can't stand sending these finds back," Alice whimpered.

"Well, you have no choice so deal with it," I said to her.

We had just finished getting all the boxes in the garage that were going back. As we placed the last box, the truck came rolling up our drive. When she saw the truck, Alice began really protesting and complaining. She starting going to each box, carrying on like she had a personal attachment to each item. In fact, with Alice, she did. She looked the boxes over and then sadly looked toward me. I just looked back at her. She was really distressed and it showed.

"Daddy, please! Can't you let me keep just a few of them, like the one Momma likes? What would it hurt? We have the money. I don't know why you are being so stubborn on this," Alice argued.

"You're not doing yourself any favors with that attitude. Besides, I said they are all going back and they are doing just that. If you can't be out here, then go inside. I will take care of this matter," I offered to her.

"No, I want to keep them all," Alice protested again.

The others were all out in the garage and were watching this scenario taking place before their eyes. I could tell, Jake, Seth, Leah, Rosalie and Bella were all standing there wondering how this was going to end. Esme came over to join me.

"Alice, your father told you these boxes are going back. Now stop acting like a spoiled child and behave yourself, or you are going to wind up in more trouble," Esme warned her.

The driver pulled up and I could see Jake and Seth anxiously watching to see how this was going to go. In fact, Bella and Leah were just as eager to see how Alice would accept letting her purchases go.

"This should be interesting," Seth said nudging Jake's arm.

"No kidding! Alice is about to be in for it with Momma Vamp. She won't let up," Jake stated.

"That's Alice," Bella said.

"I can't believe she is that upset over sending these clothes back. No one needs this many clothes. What was she thinking?" Leah mused.

"Obviously, she's a shopaholic!" Jake stated motioning at the boxes before him.

"Alice always goes overboard," Rosalie said shaking her head.

The driver began loading up all the boxes and Alice threw a fit. She started crying and pleading with me to let her keep them. She then sat on a group of boxes and carried on like they were taking a child away from her. She was embarrassing the whole family and the driver of the truck kept looking at her.

"Alice, get in the house! Now, Young Lady," I ordered her.

"NO! You're being unreasonable Daddy! I won't go in and I'm staying out here pleading for my treasures," Alice said stomping her foot at me and glaring at me.

That was enough. She was not getting away with talking to me like that. I gave her a warning look and she then crossed her arms over her chest and plopped down on one of the boxes and gave me a loud, "Hmmmpff!"

I started over to her and she continued to dare me to come over there. I stood right in front of her and crossed my arms in front of her. That was a picture! Both of us determined to get our way and both glaring at the other. Unfortunately, I am going to be the winner in this standoff.

"Get in the house right now or I will take you in there myself!" I said sternly and slowly to her.

"Boy, is she gonna get it," Seth mused at loud.

"I'll say! Even I wouldn't dare Daddy Vamp like that when he's standing an inch in front of me," Jake said. "The kid's got guts!"

"Or a death wish," Leah said.

"I said I will not get up and I'm not going in," Alice said smartly.

"Let me deal with her, Carlisle," Esme said walking up to Alice.

Grabbing Alice by her ear, Esme pulled her off the box and stood her in front of it. Alice was protesting but her ear was not in a very good place right now and she was feeling her mother's anger.

"Get up and come with me, Alice. I see you need a little encouragement in obeying your father. Let's go," Esme said still holding her by the ear and marching her inside the house.

"Ooww! Momma, please! Ow, ow, ow, ow," Alice yelped as she was unceremoniously walked into the house.

The rest of the children were giggling and trying to hide it. They were not used to seeing their mother take such an active part in disciplining one of them. Esme was pretty upset with Alice since she pulled this stunt under her watch. I had a feeling Alice was going to hear from her mother on this sooner or later. Alice just pushed it a little too far. I watched as the driver finished loading up the boxes and signed the return slip. The driver shook my hand and thanked me for my business.

"I'm going to miss coming here. It was almost a daily stop for me. Good luck to you and your family. I take it that was the daughter who did all the spending," the driver mentioned.

"Yes it was. She's in a little bit of trouble, as you have just witnessed," I stated.

"I bet she is. Nice family though. Maybe I'll see you again," the driver said chuckling.

"You probably will," I said laughing also.

I walked over to my children and told Rosalie and Jake to help me put the cars back in the garage. That's when we heard it. Esme must have decided enough was enough and we could hear Alice yelping as Esme was making her displeasure known to Alice's back end. We pulled all the cars in and took our time doing it to give them a chance to 'finish'. After about 15 minutes, things were quiet and we decided to chance going back inside. As we walked in, Esme was sitting on the couch with Alice sitting on her lap still sniveling.

"Everything okay in here," I asked.

"Yes dear. It is now," Esme said giving me a sly smile.

"Whoa Allie, you sure know how to push it," Jake said to her.

"Alice, don't you have something to say to your father?" Esme said to her.

"Yes Momma. Daddy, I'm sorry I was being a brat out in the garage. I'm sorry I smarted off to you," Alice said to me.

"I appreciate that, Alice. You need to abide by what I say instead of trying to change my mind, little one," I said to her. I walked up and put my hand under her chin raising her eyes to mine. "I expect you will settle down now and behave," I told her.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry, Daddy," Alice replied.

"Good, what do you want for dinner?" I asked Jake, Leah and Seth.

"Pizza!" Seth announced.

"Okay, order what you want," I said to him. They immediately grabbed the phone and placed the order. "Alice, you can open the other boxes and give the clothes out when your mother allows you to get up," I informed her.

"She needs to sit here a while longer. She is being punished for her rude behavior out in the garage," Esme stated.

Alice was uncomfortably shifting and squirming on her mother's lap. She was unable to get settled or comfortable. She looked miserable and had an uneasy look on her face.

"Uh oh, Allie girl, you have to sit on Momma Vamp's knee?" Jake asked grinning.

"Yes, until she says I can get up. It's hard sitting here on a twice-spanked bottom. Momma's lap is hard like marble and I can't get comfortable," Alice offered gritting her teeth and shifting again.

"Serves you right, Young Lady, for your dreadful behavior. You're going to spend the evening on my lap for your little performance," Esme said sternly.

"Momma please! I can't get comfortable. Don't make me sit her all evening, its…its embarrassing," Alice whined.

"Yikes, that's gotta sting," Seth said looking at his pitiful sister.

"Well, you just make yourself as comfortable as you can because you are going no where, little lady," Esme said slightly swatting side of Alice's right thigh.

"Yes Momma," Alice whimpered sadly.

"I'm going upstairs to unpack and shower," Rosalie said.

"Alice, I'll unpack your suitcase for you," Bella offered. She then took the suitcase and flashed up the stairs with it. In no time she had it unpacked and put away. She then came back down the stairs.

Leah informed me the food would be ready in about 20 minutes.

"Seth and Jake, you can ride with me to pick the pizza up. Leah is grounded. Bella, you want to go for a trial run to pick up the pizza with us," I asked her.

"What? Are you serious? Yes! Yes Dad, I'm ready," Bella said as her face lit up.

"Carlisle, are you sure it is safe," Esme ask a little alarmed.

"Jake and Seth will be along. The three of us should be able to control her. She has shown great progress and we have to try it sometime so now would be a good time. Ready," I said to the three of them.

Bella was the first at the door. She happily got in the car and sat in the back seat with Jake. She was anxious to get out and see different scenery.

"Can we take the long way into town to drag it out?" Bella asked.

"Hey, hungry wolves here! Take your joy drive another time. We need food, nutrients, sustenance, wolf power!" Jake called out pounding his chest.

"Show off!" Bella said socking him in the arm.

"Hey vamp girl! Remember your strength," Jake said acting like he was wounded.

We picked the pizza up and were on our way home with no incidents. Bella did wonderfully. She noticed the smell of humans but it didn't bother her too much. Just at first when all the different smells hit her when we reached the town. She quickly got herself under control. The drive back was no problem except keeping Jake from stealing pizza from the boxes. That boy could have eaten the box and all. Arriving back home, Leah had the table set and the three of them devoured the pizzas in no time. I took Esme's suitcase upstairs and Bella unpacked for her too. We all congregated in the living room. Everyone was there and Alice was still uncomfortably perched on Esme's lap. She was not happy at all.

"How about we all watch a movie," Rosalie suggested.

All agreed and there was almost a fight deciding which movie to watch. Eventually we all agreed on one and Rose put it in the DVD player. We all settled in to watch the movie.

"What is this, some girlie flick?" Jake whined.

"No, clueless! It's the OO7 movie, "Skyfall". Try to act normal and enjoy it," Rosalie spat at Jake.

"Glad you're home, thorn bush. There's no one to prune when you're not here," Jake snarled at her.

"I didn't miss your muzzle, dog face," Rose said.

"Here we go again," Seth said shaking his head.

"Always," Bella said rolling her eyes at them.

"Hey, butt out. It's what we do," Jake said to them.

"Can't you do it quietly? We're trying to watch a movie," Seth said.

"What fun would that be?" Rosalie said back to Seth.

"My butt hurts," Alice complained rubbing it.

"Get your hand away from your bottom, Young Lady," Esme chided her.

"Momma! It stings!" Alice complained.

"Good, then it's working. Sit here and behave," Esme scolded.

"Ha ha ha! Alice got her tushy spanked. What a clothes monger!" Jake taunted.

"Shut up Jake. At least I have taste," Alice came back.

"I can walk around the living room," Jake teased.

"Jacob, come over here," I called to him.

"Why, what did I do?" Jake asked as he cautiously approached me. I had settled down next to Esme and Alice.

"Remember those boxes you piled in Rosalie's car?" I asked him. He was now standing in front of me.

"Yeah, you lice-infested pelted muskrat," Rosalie snarled at him. Jake turned and made a face at her and smirked.

"Have a seat," I said to him patting my lap.

"What? Awww, no Daddy Vamp, come on," Jake protested throwing his head back.

"Yes! You had no right to mess with her car. Come on, sit yourself down here on my lap. You need a lesson in respecting people's property. Come on, make yourself comfortable," I said to him patting my knee.

"This is unfair to wolves everywhere," Jake complained. He came over and sat himself down on my lap. "Oh yeah, this is comfy," Jake sighed.

"Isn't it? Now you and your sister look like bookends," I teased him.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Oh you're a riot, DV," Jake said wiggling trying to get comfortable.

"Hey, I can't hear the movie," Leah complained.

"Yeah, shut up," Rosalie shouted.

"Bite me," Jake shouted back.

"With pleasure," Rosalie said getting up.

"Rosalie! Sit back down, missy," I said to her. She glared at Jake but them did as I said. I then looked at Esme who then looked at me.

"Another fun night at the Cullen's, I see," I said to Esme.

"It's good to be home," Esme said grabbing my hand and leaning in for a kiss.

"GROSS!" All of our children shouted out…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please be nice and Review! **


	59. Chapter 59 -- Trip to Seattle

**Chapter 59 – Trip to Seattle**

**Carlisle:**

The next day I took Esme aside and explained to her about Billy and that it was time to bring up to our wolf children, Jake, Seth and Leah, of our desire to make them official members of the Cullen Clan by legally adopting them. Esme, of course, was totally on board. I had to approach our children first and inform them and then I could ask Billy and Sue to come over to talk to Esme and I. I wanted to stress to them that they would still be first and foremost the parents in their children's lives, and would always have access to them no matter where we moved. I also explained things about Billy's condition. I told Esme I was taking Billy to see a cardiologist in Seattle and she agreed. Esme was very concerned about Billy. I really wanted to take Jake with us, but I had to honor Billy's wish.

"Carlisle, Jake has a right to know about his father," Esme stated.

"Yes, I know. I tried to get him to tell Jacob and his daughters, but he wants to see what the cardiologist says first. So my hands are tied. I really should not have told you, but I had to say something as to why I was going to Seattle with Billy.

"You're going to Seattle with my dad?" Jake asked with the curiosity of a cat.

"Jake, are you eavesdropping on us?" I asked him. Esme and I were in our bedroom talking and Jake just shows up.

"No Dad. I was walking downstairs and I heard my dad's name mentioned and Seattle and a cardiologist?" Jake said looking at me wondering.

"Uh…yes…seems like I forgot wolf hearing is as good as vampire hearing," I stated.

"What's wrong with my dad?" Jake asked concerned.

"Jake, the best thing for me to do is take you with me and let Billy tell you himself. He wanted to wait a little before letting you know what is going on, but now he needs to tell you. Esme, I'm taking Jake and going to pick Billy up. We will be gone most of the day so we will be back later maybe early evening," I said to her.

"Okay dear. Have a safe trip. Tell Billy I wish him the best and that if he needs anything, I'm here for him," Esme said.

"Now you two are scaring me," Jake said looking worried.

"It's not that bad, Jake. Just concerning and he will need to be monitored closely," I informed him.

"You…you can do that for him, can't you Dad," Jake asked me.

"Yes son. That's why I'm taking him to see a colleague of mine in Seattle so I can get a treatment plan for him to follow," I answered.

"Is…is he d-dying," Jake asked more concerned.

"It's not cancer, no, he's not dying, just a heart condition," I explained. "He has the beginnings of congestive heart failure."

"Is that bad," Jake asked.

"It's not good, but with the right treatment he can live a while yet," I said to him.

"A while? How long is a while," Jake questioned me.

"It depends Jake, on how fast the heart is affected and treated. We need an expert's opinion and we will take it from there," I said to him. I then put my hands on both his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Jake, I promise you I will do all I can for Billy. I even offered him to move in here with us but he wants to stay on his land."

"Wow, that was really nice of you Dad, but I know he would never leave our land," Jake said. "Please help him, he's…well, my mom is gone…and…"

"Jake, you will always be our son and have a home here. Don't ever worry about that," I said hoping to comfort him.

"Oh Jake, you have us as your family. Don't ever think you would be on your own," Esme said in her motherly way.

"Thanks, you don't know how good that makes me feel, but I don't want to lose him yet," Jake said tearing up.

"Before you start thinking of that, let's wait to see what the expert has to say. Come on, get your things and we will be on our way," I said pulling him in for a hug. Esme put her arm around him and walked with him to his room. I hate that Jake found out this way, but I couldn't let him go on wondering what the problem is. I hope Billy understands.

Jake and I got in my car and made our way to La Push. We both got out and walked into Billy's house. Billy was surprised to see Jake coming through the door behind me. He looked at me then at Jake.

"Jake, what brings you here? Not in trouble are you?" Billy asked smiling.

"You can cut the crap, I know you're sick," Jake said to him.

"Carlisle, I asked you not to tell him yet," Billy said with a slight edge.

"I made him tell me. I've been noticing him looking at me all gooey ever since you came over to baby-sit us. I figured something was up. Then I heard him telling Mom, uh, Momma Vamp about taking you to see a cardiologist. He forgot about wolf hearing. He's old you know," Jake said grinning.

"Guess my face was easier to read than I thought, sorry Billy," I said to him.

"You were an open book Daddy Vamp," Jake said laughing.

"Let's get going we have a long ride ahead of us. We will go see the cardiologist first then stop for lunch after. Jake, I'll carry Billy out to the car and you put his chair in the trunk," I said tossing my keys to Jake.

"Sure thing, DV," Jake answered.

**Back at the Cullen's:**

**Esme:**

While in the kitchen tidying up, I heard a familiar sound coming closer to the house. Suddenly my girls, Rosalie, Alice and Bella came running down the stairs. My babies were almost home. Edward, Emmy and Jazz were almost here and were whooping and hollering announcing their imminent arrival. Finally my babies are all home again. I miss them all so much when they are gone. Tonight after Carlisle and my Jakey get home from Seattle, my family will be reunited once again. I'm so happy.

"Hey Momma, Rosie girl," Emmett yelled grabbing and swinging Rosalie in the air. He landed a big kiss on her lips, which she eagerly returned. "Momma!" Emmett yelled stretching his arms out to me as he flashed over and picked me up in the air and spun me around also.

"Hi my Emmy! I missed you all so," I said kissing him on the cheek. Jazz and Edward came and kissed me hello. I was so happy they were all home and safe. Their mates were grinning from ear to ear. Seth and Leah came in to greet them also.

"How are you, darlin'" Jazz said to Alice.

"Fine now that you're home," Alice said.

"So how did you wolves and Bella do with Dad all alone?" Edward asked.

"Oh man, all sorts of stuff happened. Alice took out another credit card behind Dad's back and overspent on clothes. We had boxes everywhere. Dad found out and made Mom and the girls come home. He lit into Alice like there was no tomorrow and she had to send all the clothes she bought on that credit card back. She was laying on the boxes trying to keep them and smarted off to Dad and Mom lit up her fanny for her. Dad sent all the boxes back and she's still whining about it. Leah's grounded. Me and Jake got caught forging the grades on our report cards and Dad laid into our rumps, now we have to go to summer school, Bella and Leah got in trouble for not telling Dad about us doctoring our grades so they had to write essays and Leah was going out with Popsicle but Dad said she couldn't because of not telling him about us, so she snuck out and Dad caught her in the act and smacked her butt in front of Popsicle and then really laid into her when he got her home because she smarted off to him something awful. So that's why she's grounded. Other than that, everything went fine," Seth announced to everyone.

"Wow, that's a mouthful," Edward said.

"Alice, you took out a credit card behind Papa's back? You should know better than that, darlin'", Jazz said giving Alice a surprised look.

"Don't worry, he made his displeasure known, so did Momma," Alice said rubbing her bottom. "Hush up, Seth."

"Geez, Alice! Way to get your hide tanned! How about you, Lulu!" Edward said shaking his head.

"You really know how to get yourself in deep, don't you Lulu?" Emmett said to Leah. "You're beginning to rival Bella!"

"Thanks a lot Seth. Anything you left out?" Leah said sarcastically to Seth.

"Oh yeah, Dad didn't make us leave when he tanned Lulu's butt and we heard the whole thing. She was yelping and howling. You guys missed it!" Seth said grinning.

"Seth, don't act happy about your sister's punishment," Esme said.

"Well Mom, she was really carrying on. Dad let her have it too. She really smarted off to him though," Seth offered.

"Shut up Seth! Next time you get in trouble, I'm taping it and playing it for everyone," Leah said punching him.

"Aw man, I wish I would have thought of that," Seth said snapping his fingers in regret.

"Boy, it sure wasn't boring then, was it?" Jazz said.

"Hey, where's Jake wolf?" Emmett asked.

"He's with your father and will be home later," I said. I was hoping no one would ask for an explanation since I wanted Carlisle to handle breaking the news about Billy. Hopefully, he will have better news when they get home. For now, all is well at the Cullen home.

**In Seattle:**

**Carlisle:**

We just left the cardiologist and were heading back to my car. Billy had somewhat good news, the congestive heart failure is there but not at a critical stage. He needs to be monitored, watch his diet and try to exercise; even if it is just using weights for his upper body to keep somewhat active. His diabetes is not helping the matter so he will have to see me on a regular basis. He has agreed to tell his daughters and now Jake has heard first hand about his condition. He can live for several years yet, but you never know when things could turn haywire, especially with the diabetes. He will have to have regular checkups, which he is balking about already.

"We'll go to this little café for lunch and we can figure out your schedule for your checkups and medicines you will need to add to your current ones," I said to Billy.

"Oh joy! More meds and checkups," Billy complained.

"It's better than having to go to the hospital. I already have a little room at home dedicated as a type of clinic. I think I will expand that and you will be able to come over and get your check ups. We can also utilize that for the pack and their check ups. I will let Leah organize that and she can help out with it and keep it in order. That will be good training for her," I said to them.

"Well at least I don't have to go to the hospital," Billy said gratefully.

"Yeah, Dad, then you can come and visit more often. Look at it that way," Jake said to him.

Jacob ordered a deluxe half-pound hamburger, French fries, onion rings, a soda and a shake. Billy was looking over the menu since he has to watch is diet now.

"Here, order a cup of soup, a salad with vinaigrette dressing and some fruit on the side," I said to Billy. He complied and ordered as I instructed him.

"I'd rather have what Jake's having," Billy sighed.

"Sorry Billy, those days are over. They should have been over already," I said to him.

"Moral of this lesson, don't go out for lunch with your friend who also happens to be your doctor," Billy sighed again.

Just then my phone rang and it was Esme. I excused myself and stepped away to take the call.

"Jake, give me a piece of your hamburger," Billy said to Jake.

"No way! DV would kill me if he saw me give you a bite of it. Don't push DV, Dad, you will be in for a world of trouble," Jake said laughing.

"You sound like you're experienced," Billy laughed.

"Believe me, I am," Jake answered.

"Come on, one bite won't hurt me," Billy bargained.

"Oh, okay, hurry up and cut a piece off before DV turns around," Jake said pushing his plate toward Billy.

Billy happily took a knife and sliced a good sized piece off the hamburger and was about to put it in his mouth, when I grabbed Billy's arm and grabbed the bite of hamburger Billy was salivating for and gave him a dirty look and shook my finger at him. I chucked the bite in a napkin and put it on my plate. Billy was still looking at it. Jake was stunned and then grinned and teased his dad.

"Ha ha, caught by DV! Now you're in for it," Jake said to Billy.

"Quick, hand it to me before he comes back over here," Billy said reaching for the napkin.

I had walked away again to finish my conversation with Esme. I turned just as Billy was reaching for the napkin and caught him in the act again. Now I know where Jake gets his stubbornness.

"Esme, hold on a minute," I said to her. Walking back to the table, I grabbed the napkin right before Billy snagged it and gave him a stern look. "Oh no you don't! You eat your lunch in front of you and let Jake's alone. Jacob, don't you dare give him any more," I ordered him.

"Yes DV," Jake said.

"Billy, you're worse than Jake," I admonished him. I took the napkin of Billy's prize and threw it in the trashcan. "Soup, salad, fruit, that's it!" I said to him like a naughty child.

"I see what you mean about not getting away with anything when Carlisle's around," Billy lamented.

"That's the way it always is. I always get caught," Jake complained.

I finished my conversation with Esme and sat back down. Jake looked at me and was laughing and still teasing his dad. I just sat there and gave Billy a stern look and shook my head at him.

"I can see this is going to be a challenge, Mr. Black," I said to him. "Jake, Esme said the boys are back so we will have a full house when we get home."

"Oh good, now the focus won't be so much on me since Emmett's back," Jake said happily. "Ha ha, Dad, you got in trouble with Daddy Vamp," Jake teased again. As he said that, Jake let out a loud burp that echoed. People around the café turned in our direction.

"Jacob!" I scolded him.

"Jake what's the matter with you," Billy said to him.

"Sorry," Jake said out loud so people could hear him. "Didn't think it would be that loud.

"Mind your manners, young man," I said to him.

Billy and Jake finished their lunch and I paid for it. Billy then asked if we could get serious for a minute and talk about some issues. I didn't know what he had in mind, but I agreed.

"Jake, I have a serious health issue now, and I want to talk to you about some things, mainly you," Billy said to him.

"Dad, you're not dying. He's not, is he DV?" Jake asked looking at me.

"No, not in too much danger right now. But this is a serious matter than can change at the drop of a hat. The diabetes complicates things, but he can live for years with the proper monitoring and watching his diet. We will just have to see how things progress with the medications and lifestyle changes," I explained.

"The fact is, it's dangerous and things could go bad quickly. Carlisle approached me about when they will have to eventually leave here since they do not age. He said he had asked you, Leah and Seth if you wanted to come with them. You all agreed to go with the Cullen's and remain part of their family. I want you to do that. I want you to be with Carlisle and Esme. Your sisters are grown, but you are still young. You need the guidance of parents and a family. Carlisle asked if I would agree to he and Esme adopting you for legal matters in order to take you across state lines. I would like for him to proceed with that as soon as possible and for you to agree with that," Billy explained to Jake.

"What? Come on Dad, Daddy Vamp said you're not dying. Sure, I'll go with them, but not if you are sick, I will stay with you to take care of you," Jake said.

"I want you taken care of just in case this happens faster than we are expecting. I want you to be adopted by Carlisle and Esme. I will still be a part of your life and your father, but this way, it would already be taken care of and when the time comes, things will be settled and you won't have to do this at a time of turmoil," Billy said.

"I don't want to talk about this now, stop it," Jake said to Billy.

"Jake, I want this so I know you will be in good hands. You are already part of his family and you have adapted so well there. I don't have to worry about you now that you are in Carlisle and Esme's care," Billy stated.

"Billy, this doesn't have to be brought up now. Jake just got dealt some hard news; don't force this issue on him. There's plenty of time," I said to him.

"Yeah Dad. I'm fine there with the Cullen's and they are my family. We don't have to make it official yet," Jake said.

"But I need it to be official so I can be at peace knowing I've done all I can to see to it that you are in good hands and taken care of. I need the peace of mind. I want you to agree to this and give me that peace, son. I will still be your father, but I need this comfort. Please Jake, will you agree to letting Carlisle adopt you?" Billy posed to Jake.

Jake looked at his father and thought to himself for a long time. He then looked at me and put his head down a little. I could see tears forming in his eyes as he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Dad, would you accept me as your adopted son?" Jake asked me.

"Jake, you know you are already our son. Of course we would accept you and take you as our own. I hope you feel the same toward us. Billy will always be first and foremost, your father. I would never try to take his place. Your mother and I would be honored if you would accept us as your adopted parents," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You sure?" Jake asked looking at Billy.

"Yes son, I'm sure. You're still my son," Billy answered him.

"Then for your peace of mind, I would agree to being adopted and officially becoming a 'Cullen'. You sure you're up to the challenge?" Jake said looking at me.

"I think I already passed that challenge," I said ruffling his hair.

"Guess it's settled then," Jake said. "What if we have to leave and Dad is sick?"

"We would never leave if Billy got sick. If we had to leave and he would get sick after we left, I would come back with you and we would take care of him here or bring him back to where we are living," I assured Jake.

"No, I will die on my land," Billy said.

"Then we will come back here. You have my word, Billy," I said assuring him.

"Thank you Carlisle. Set it up, I will sign the papers," Billy said. "He's still mine, though," Billy said grabbing my arm.

"Yes, he will always be yours," I said placing my hand on top of Billy's. "I promise you I will take care of him and love him as my own. He will always be our son and have a home with us. You have a home with us also if you so choose if you need help."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Billy said. "Let's go home. This is getting too heavy. We need to have some fun."

"What about Seth and Leah?" Jake asked.

"I am going to talk to them and then talk with Sue," I answered.

"They will come with us. I don't think they would be comfortable living with Sue and Charlie. Not that Charlie would be bad, but they feel more comfortable with us. Jake explained.

"I'm hoping they will stay with us," I said. "So are we ready to go, then. It's time we should head home."

"I'm ready," Jake said. "Me too," added Billy.

Getting up, I put a tip on the table. Jake got up and pushed Billy in his chair toward the restaurant door. I was walking next to Jake when Jake again let out a loud burp that resonated off the walls.

"Jacob!" I scolded him again.

"Jake, what's wrong with you? Have you no manners?" Billy asked. "Carlisle, do something with your son," Billy said knocking my arm.

"_**My**_ son?" I said nudging Billy back…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	60. Chapter 60 -- A Comforting Moment

**Chapter 60 – A Comforting Moment**

**Carlisle:**

The rest of the trip back from Seattle was quiet. I could tell both Jake and Billy had a lot on their mind. We engaged in pointless conversation just to pass the time and I think to get their minds off of the heavy emotions I am sure are tugging at both their hearts. Billy consenting to give legal custody of his son to me and Esme, and Jake agreeing and accepting us as his "official" parents and the heavy reasoning behind it. Whether Billy lives a long while yet or heaven forbid his time is short, at some point we will be forced to leave Forks and move to a different location and home. Coming back to visit or having Billy, Sue and Charlie come to visit us will never be the same as it is right now while we are all together. Being right here will make it bearable for Jake, Leah and Seth and their parents to handle the adoptions. I would hate to have to give any of my children up, so I can just about imagine how they feel, on both sides, the kids and their parents. It will not be easy but the children will want to stay with us since they have become part of our family now and with Charlie and Sue most probably marrying in the very near future, not to mention the health scare Billy received, the stability of the home and family they are living in right now will help them deal with the certain changes coming into their lives in the future. I just want them to feel safe and loved and that they have no reason to fear they would never have a place to live. I want that security for them, as I am sure their parent will want also. I think it would be devastating to Esme and I if any of my nine children decided to leave us. So I will make sure Sue, Charlie and Billy are always kept informed and are still a vital presence in Seth, Leah and Jake's life. I will insist on this for all our sakes.

Arriving back in Forks, we drove out to La Push and dropped Billy off. Jake and I went in with Billy to explain to Jake's sister what the prognosis was. She was relieved to hear it was not that serious at this time and was adamant that she would insist and see to it that Billy kept his regular appointments with me. She was going to have the pack and Jake come over and each take a day and help Billy with some upper arm exercises to keep him moving even if he is confined to a wheelchair. Billy grumbled but all three of us made him promise he would cooperate. Coming to our house for his checkups helped in that he did not have to go to a doctor's office or hospital. Jake pointed out to Billy how lucky he was that he was an adult and did not have to answer to me like he, himself had to. Billy laughed and so did his sister. We stayed a little while longer after giving Billy a prescription and explaining how to take the new medications. I told him I would get the prescription filled and have Jake bring it over later today. I also gave him his first appointment to see me at my house in two weeks. I needed that time to get the small clinic in shape.

As we got in the car to go back home, I looked over at Jake who was looking out the window of the passenger seat. I could see him looking at the scenery as we passed and he seemed deep in thought. We were close to home when I smelled the distinct saltiness that is always present when a human sheds tears. I could see Jake had teared up thinking of his father. I decided Jake and I needed to take a little break and talk things over before walking back into a house filled with chaos now that Emmett, Jazz and Edward had come home. Emmett would be hyper since not seeing everyone for a while. Jake needed some alone time and I wanted to be there for him.

I pulled the car over to the side and parked by a scenic spot Esme and I love to go to.

"Why are we stopping here?" Jake asked trying to hide his tears.

"You know Jake, we never really get to spend that much time together and I thought since this was such a heavy day, you and I might take a little walk and take a break at this lovely spot Esme and I come to when we have a lot on our minds. I think we both need some quiet time before going home and walking into a full and assuredly wild household," I explained. Jake laughed a little.

"Sure DV, sounds nice. You're not going to get all sappy on me now, are you?" Jake said nudging my arm.

"No, wouldn't dream of it," I said putting my hand behind his head and walking with him. We came to our lovely spot that has a big rock to sit on and it overlooks the ocean in the distant. With the trees all green and lush and the wind blowing a nice breeze, it was a breathtaking scene.

"Wow, you weren't kidding! This is really nice," Jake said looking out at the scenic beauty.

We both sat on the rock and looked out toward the sea. The waves were crashing and the sounds of the gulls flying overhead made for a peaceful scene. We sat there in silence for a good 15 minutes when Jake broke the silence.

"How long does he really have?" Jake asked somberly.

"Jake, it really is not that bad. He can have many years yet, but we will have to see how things progress. You can never be sure with Congestive heart failure. Everyone is different. He's really quite healthy as of now. Let's see how these medications work," I said to him.

"But it's still serious and something could happen at any time. I'm afraid he won't make the year," Jake said searching for answers.

"Jake, don't give up on him. Give him a chance to see how these medications work. He may never get any worse. He could go like this for years and years. There is no need to panic right now, he's in the early, and I mean, early stages of this disease and he does have time left. Don't look at it like as a death sentence, look at it as a hump in the road. Go forward from here and we will make sure he follows doctor's orders and he sees the cardiologist specialist regularly. Worry about the here and now and not what might happen. Enjoy this time with him and always make time for him. Don't treat him like an invalid. Look at what he's come through already. The man has a lot of strength and stamina. He won't back down from this. He will fight, for you and your sisters. Don't treat him like a sick person. Treat him as you always have. Draw strength from each other," I said to him putting my hand on his shoulder.

Jake took it all in and looked intently at me as I was talking to him. He shook his head in agreement with me and then looked back out to the ocean and the waves. He was very quiet again and I could tell his emotions were getting the best of him. I did the best thing I could do; I sat and said nothing, waiting for his lead. It didn't take long and I saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. I put my head down and sat with him. I looked over at him and grabbed the back of his neck with my hand. That gesture and touch opened the floodgates. Jake let out all his pent up stress and anxiety.

"D-dad, I-I d-don't want to…to…lose him yet…" Jake sobbed and fell into my arms.

I grabbed onto him and held him as he collapsed in my arms and openly cried with the most gut-wrenching sobs I've ever heard. His shoulders were heaving deeply in and out as Jake cried the anguished, desperate tears of a child who must now face the sobering possibility that his father, the last remaining parent he has on earth, may not be around as long as he always thought he would. What was once taken for granted, is now uncertain. That awful, sad, realization carries such an emotional toll on a loved one whose peace of mind has now been shattered. That one person who has always been there since you were born, who you look up to and whom you see as the strongest person alive, the one who helped forge the solid foundation of the family and holds it together, now has an uncertain future.

I did the only thing I could do at this time. I held my son and let him cry it out, releasing his emotions. I held him in my arms so he felt safe and secure. It was the one thing I could give him at this time and he needed that comfort. I wanted him to know we would be with him and we would stand by him, no matter what the future held.

"Da-ad, he can't l-leave me…." Jake sobbed.

"Jake, a parent really never leaves their child. The love between a parent and their child or children is too strong. Not even death can break that bond. You feel the love between you and Billy now. That will always be there. You will always feel it and it will help you through. So will we. We will be there with you through all of this. You're not alone Jake, you have 4 brothers and 4 sisters just in our family. Plus you have your two biological sisters. You also have me and Esme and Billy. He's still here Jake. I know this is hard, but try not to jump to conclusions until you have to. Take it one day at a time. That's all we can do. No one's future is certain," I said holding him close and running my hand over his head.

Jake grabbed onto me and held tight. His sobbing was hardly a whisper now and he was settling down. He needed to get it off his chest and he needed the peace and quiet to do so. We sat there about another 45 minutes just sitting there and looking out at the ocean. I still had my arm around him and he seemed quite content to lean against me and allow me to give him affection and attention. Finally, he sat up.

"Feel better, son?" I asked.

"Yeah, a lot. I-I couldn't hold it in any longer," Jake said giving me a shrug.

"Don't ever feel you have to hold it in, you come to me whenever you need to talk about it or need an answer, or just need to sit and be near someone. Let us be your strength and comfort. That's what families are for. You better know that we love you like our own and you better never have any doubts about that Young Man, or you and I are going to have a problem," I said with some firmness.

"Yeah, I bet I know where that's going," Jake said rolling his eyes.

"What did I tell you about rolling your eyes at me, sonny boy," I warned grabbing his ear and softly tugging it.

"Aw man, not the ear again! What is it with you and Momma Vamp and the ear pulling," Jake complained.

"Would you rather we smacked your butt all the time?" I asked.

"You do!" Jake said loudly throwing his hands in the air.

"See, it makes the ear pulling seem better," I said raising my eyebrows.

"Can't you come up with something else, that's _not_ unpleasant?" Jake reasoned.

"Well, let's see, how about I make you sit on my lap like a naughty boy," I suggested patting my lap.

"Yeah, you love that one! I said something _not_ unpleasant," Jake griped.

"It's not that unpleasant," I teased and rolled _my_ eyes this time.

"Hey, don't roll you're eyes at me, old man," he said pointing his finger at me.

"I'm not old and don't point you're finger at me, young man," I said shaking my finger at him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, talk about denial. The guy who's first pet was a wooly mammoth!" Jake laughed.

"Hey, watch it you little snot!" I said.

"Gramps!" Jake yelled.

"Brat!" I said snidely.

"Relic!" Jake chuckled and jumped down from the rock.

"Come here and say that," I called to him as I jumped down also. Jake had taken a few steps away from me and had a wary look on his face.

"Hey, I'm not Emmett!" Jake said grinning and loudly chuckling.

"Thank goodness! One of him is enough," I said rolling my eyes again.

"Hey! Enough of that eye rolling, Geezer! Ha ha, I got you good that time," Jake teased.

"What did you call me, youngster?" I asked him.

"Ha ha ha ha! What's the matter, hearing going already," Jake shouted. He cupped his hand around his ear and yelled, "Eeh?"

"Why you little whippersnapper!" I said starting to walk toward him.

"Whoa! It's never good when you walk toward us like that," Jake said taking a step back again. "Uh, too much?" Jake asked.

"Is that all you got?" I asked raising my hands up in jest.

Jake stood there looking up and scrunching his eyes and mouth together trying to come up with another comeback. It didn't take him long…

"Fossil!" Jake said snapping his fingers.

"Hmmm, juvenile," I fired at him.

"Tsk! Weren't you Tutankhamun's doctor?" he asked shaking his finger at me. "Looking for your 'mummy'! Ha ha ha," he teased.

"Okay, that was a good one," I admitted. "Pack boy!"

"Vampire!" Jake shouted out.

"Werewolf wannabe!" I yelled out.

Jake just stood there and laughed, so did I.

"Are we done?" I asked him.

"I got nothing," Jake sighed. "You know DV, for not having any biological kids, you have this 'dad' thing down!"

"Hmm, I've had 80 years of teenagers under my roof. I've had a lot of practice," I admitted.

"Yeah, well you do it well," Jake said giving me a heartfelt smile.

"I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "Jake, I could never take Billy's place in your life, but I promise you I will love and care for you as if you were my own, in fact, you are my son," I said ruffling his hair.

I didn't care if he liked it or not, I pulled him in for a fatherly hug and held him tight. To my surprise, he didn't fight it, and even hugged me back. We broke apart after a minute or two and I kissed him on the cheek.

"I hope someday you will come to think of me as a good 'second' dad," I said smiling at him and tapping him under the chin.

"I…uh…already do, Dad," Jake said. I could tell he meant it too. My cold, dead heart leapt out of my chest at that. I uttered a contented sigh and said, "Thank you Jake, you have no idea what that meant to me, to be considered in the same league as Billy."

We began walking back to my car. Jake was staying close to my side as we walked together, both having just shared one of the most memorable moments of _my_ life, I know for sure. I hope it was just as special for him.

"You know, Dad, a year or two ago, I hated all of you. I was mad about Bella and blamed Edward and you for ruining everything in my life at the time. That seems like a lifetime ago. Now, I'm one of your children and our tribe and the pack are extended family. How things have changed," Jake mused.

"Changed for the better. It just goes to show you that working together for the good of all can change peoples' lives. It benefits us all and makes us all feel safe. I'm rather proud of how things have turned out between your tribe and us. I'm elated that I have 3 more children," I said.

"Yeah, let's see how you feel after a couple of years," Jake laughed.

"I know how I will feel, the same as I feel now. Just so you know, Young Man…" I said stopping him and making him face me.

"Oh great! Here it comes! I knew I wouldn't get by with calling you all those names," Jake sighed.

"No, you get a pass on those, that was a fun moment for both of us. We needed that after the day we have had," I replied.

"Whew! Thought my butt was going to be burning," Jake said wiping his brow.

"Just a little warning, even though things are upset in your world with Billy and all, I just want you to know I expect you to abide by all the rules and do as you are told. There will be no free passes if you mess up, so save yourself the trouble and don't try it. It wouldn't be fair to the others or you. You understand what I'm saying, Young Man?" I asked.

"Yeah, I get it. No sympathy if I ride the dirt bikes again," Jake teased.

"Don't even go there," I warned. "Just a head's up; you better not bring that up to your Mother, ever!"

"Yeah, I don't know who would be worse, you or Mom," Jake said shaking his head. "Yikes, what a terrible thought!"

"Well, you just hold onto that thought, mister," I said giving him a light smack on his rear.

"Man, I never get by without a smack!" Jake complained.

"Nope, you're sunk!" I said.

"Dad?" Jake asked.

"Yes Jake?"

"Thanks… thanks for…everything," Jake said stopping and looking at me sincerely.

"You're welcome, son," I said clapping him on the shoulder. "Don't ever hesitate to come to me or your mother for anything."

"Thanks, I know that, but it's nice to hear," he said.

"Ready to go back and face the troops?" I asked smiling.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Just one more thing, Dad," Jake said.

"Sure Jake, what is it?" I asked wondering what was on his mind.

"What's a whippersnapper?" Jake asked.

"Hmmmpf, it's a term used by us old people, inferring a young, smart aleck!" I said shoving him.

"Sounds like it could be a cousin to Lulu's boyfriend, Poppendicker!" Jake suggested. "Whippersnapper Poppendicker! Now that's a mouthful!"

"Get in the car!" I said shaking my head.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please give Reviews because they mean a lot!**


	61. Chapter 61 -- A Decision is Adopted

**Chapter 61 – A Decision is Adopted**

**Carlisle:**

Jake and I arrived back home and went into the house. Esme was there to greet us. Seeing Jake she looked to me asking with her eyes how he was. I gave a short nod to her and she smiled and went to tend to her wolf boy. Walking over to him she enveloped him in her arms.

"Jakey, my baby, how are you sweetheart?" Esme asked pulling back to study his face.

"I'm fine, Mom," Jake answered. Esme caught that Jake didn't add 'vamp' when addressing her like he usually did.

"How did things turn out with the cardiologist," Esme asked still holding onto Jake and looking at me.

"Fine, in fact, better than expected. He is in pretty good shape now. He suggested exercise, upper arm exercises with weights, diet and medications. So I will see him on a 2-week schedule. He needs to keep his diabetes in check also. I am going to make a mini-doctor/hospital room here so I can treat him and the pack when needed," I explained.

"That's wonderful news. I'm glad Billy got good results. I can help you with the room if you need it," Esme offered. "Now, are you hungry, Jakey?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I could eat," Jake said to her.

"I'll whip something up for you," Esme said starting for the kitchen. She then stopped and grabbed Jake again. "Jakey, I'm always here for you if you need to talk to need me, sweetheart," she said to him grabbing his face in her two hands. You know we love you as our son and you will always have a home with us, my baby wolf boy."

"I know, Mom, but thanks," Jake said to her. She gave him a big smile and went to get something for him to eat.

"Does everyone know?" Jake asked.

"No, just your mother," I said. "We can tell them privately or you can tell them if you want," I offered.

"I'd rather you told them," Jake mentioned.

"Fine, I'll inform them later," I said. Just then Edward, Jazz and Emmett came bounding down the stairs followed by the rest of the family.

"POPS! Here I am, did you miss me," Emmett yelled.

He then ran over and threw his arms around me and picked me up in the air and twirled me around in a circle. He tightened his grip and then began pumping me up and down.

"Emmett, stop it! Put me down," I called to him.

"But I haven't seen you in a while," Emmett said, still holding onto me.

"It's only been a week and a few days, not 10 years, now put me down," I said.

Emmett put me down and then looked to his brother Jake. "Jake Wolf! Your big, wonderful, handsome brother is home. How ya doin' bro!" Emmett said grabbing onto Jake now and enveloping him in a bear hug.

"Hey, not...so...tight! Eerr, I was fine until…eerr…you started squeezing the air out of my…eerr…lungs," Jake said trying to breathe. "A little help here, Dad," Jake said looking at me.

"Emmett, let Jake go, your squeezing him too hard," I said smacking him on the shoulder.

"Air…need…air…" Jake said through gritted teeth.

"Emmett! Let him go," I said to him again.

"Oh okay, just because he needs air," Emmett said laughing. He let go of Jake, who immediately inhaled gulps of air.

"What the….hell's wrong…with you…you big ox! I…couldn't...breathe," Jake said still trying to catch his breath.

"Jacob, mind your language," I said to him.

"Yeah, that you heard, Dad," Jake griped. "I can't breathe or get air, but I have to watch my language!"

"Hey Dad," Edward said hugging me.

"Hi Edward, Jazz. Did you guys have a good hunting trip?" I asked.

"Yes and no. Emmett would take a bear or elk down and then hoop and holler and scare the rest of the animals away. We had to hunt them down again," Edward said giving Emmett a disgusting look.

"Hey bro, I can't help it if you're not as fast as me," Emmett said smirking.

"You could have kept quiet so we could drink too," Jasper said with irritation.

"Anyone notice that I can hardly breathe here?" Jake asked, still inhaling deeply.

"Emmy, how dare you starve my Jazzy," Alice said kissing Jasper tenderly.

"Aw, they had plenty, Alli, don't listen to them," Emmett replied.

"They still don't care!" Jake griped, still inhaling deeply.

"Dude! What's your problem?" Emmett asked smacking Jake on the back.

"Oohh, yeah that helped! Knock the air I was finally able to get out of me again. Nice going, Emmett," Jake said still beathing hard.

"Jacob, there's never a good reason to use foul language," I scolded him.

"I can think of a pretty good reason right now," Jake complained.

"What are you on about, Wolf bro?" Jasper asked.

"He's upset because I squeezed him too hard and knocked the wind out of him and we were talking and not paying attention to him and then Pops told him to watch his language. He just wants attention," Emmett said smirking at Jake.

"Emmett, don't squeeze your brother like that again. Be careful, even though he is a wolf, he is still human," I said to him.

"Sorry, Jake Wolf, didn't mean to hurt ya," Emmett said.

"You heard me and knew I couldn't get my breath and you still ignored me?" Jake asked looking at all of us.

"Of course we heard you. Don't you realize by now we can hear the slightest whisper from Edward and Bella's cottage," Emmett said smirking even more.

"What? You're listening when we are in our cottage?" Bella asked getting angry.

"We can't help it, Lil' Sis," Emmett said grinning.

"Da-ad!" Bella said looking at me.

"Emmett, mind your manners and keep your ears in here where they belong," I chided him. He just laughed again.

"Oh yeah Dad, that you address on the spot," Jake balked.

"I was watching him, Jake. I would have stopped him if it got out of hand," I said to Jake.

"Got out of hand? When would you stop him, when I collapsed and passed out from no oxygen," Jake asked me throwing his hands up in the air.

"I could tell by the air in your lungs you were okay," I said trying to appease him.

"Just because you guys don't have to breathe! Self-absorbed Vampires!" Jake shouted.

"Jakey, come here my little wolf boy," Esme said holding her arms out. Jake saw his chance and went to Esme allowing her to smother him in her loving way. "My little wolf boy, momma loves you. You come to me and let momma take care of you," she said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Mom, at least you care," Jake said settling in her arms. He looked at Emmett, Edward and Jazz, who were now staring at him and wondering why he was getting this special treatment, and stuck his tongue at out them. They just shook their heads and laughed.

"Baby," Edward teased.

"Infantile wolf brat," Jazz uttered.

"What a milker," Emmett laughed.

"You're just jealous cause Momma loves me the most," Jake said sticking his tongue out at them again.

"Jacob, that's not true," Esme said smacking him on the butt.

"OOWW! Hey!" Jake complained. Edward, Jazz and Emmett all broke out laughing at him.

"Leah and Seth, your mother and I would like a word with the two of you. Come to my study," I said to them. "Esme, when you're done spoiling Jacob, can you tear yourself away enough to join me in discussing our decision with Leah and Seth?" I asked her.

"Carlisle, I'm just giving him some extra care," Esme said to me. "I need to go with your father now, sweetheart," Esme said letting Jake lose.

"Okay Mom, at least someone loves me," Jake said looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"Keep it up young man, and I'll demonstrate how much I love you," I said giving him a smirk right back.

"You would too," Jake growled out.

"Hey Allie, did you tell Edward, Jazz and Emmett about your little shopping spree?" Jake asked laughing and pointing at her.

"No, Jake, I thought you already told them for me, blabbermouth," Alice said to him.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Alice happened, that's what," Rosalie answered. They all wanted to know the story now…

_**In the Study:**_

"What's wrong Dad? I didn't do anything," Seth said nervously.

"I didn't say you did anything," I answered him. "Your mother and I have something very important to say and ask you," I began. "I'd like you to hear me out and then we will want to hear your thoughts and input on this matter."

"Sure Dad, what is it?" Leah asked.

"Well, I know I brought this up when you first agreed to become part of the family. Now I feel I need to bring it up for a few reasons. Eventually, we will have to leave here and find another place to live since we do not age. As long as you live with us, the three of you will not age either. We have to keep the humans from noticing we are not getting older. We can only do this for so long. You indicated that when that time came, which by the way has not come yet, you would remain with the family and move with us. Is that still the way you feel? Please know that you have become our children and your siblings think of you as their brothers and sister also. We most definitely want you to stay with us. However, I feel that decision is yours to make and if you choose to leave the family and stay here, I totally understand. Even though it would be very hard for us, we would respect your decision. Do you have any feelings on this," I asked looking at both of them in their eyes.

Leah put her head down and seemed to be in great contemplation. Seth looked over to the side and just stared for a long time. He seemed like he already knew what he wanted. I thought I would let that sink in for the moment and then bring up the adoption. I wanted to give them a moment to let the reality of having to move away from their homeland sink in.

"There is a reason I am bringing this up. If you intend to remain a part of our family, your Mother and I would like to make it official and legally adopt you Leah, Seth and Jacob. Another reason is, I want to be able to legally take you across state lines. We don't need to be accused of kidnapping. Just to let you know, I have already spoken to Jake and Billy about this. Billy has consented and so has Jacob. Your mother, Sue, and Billy will still be considered your parents. They will be kept informed of where we move to and you and they will have access to one another at any time. I would even fly you back here or bring them to us. So you will still be able to see and talk to your parents and the wolf pack, but no one else. Is that understood," I asked them.

"Yes Dad," they both answered.

"With Mom and Charlie probably going to get married, I want to stay here. I was planning on staying anyway. I'm too close to everyone here now. I couldn't leave now, even if I wanted to," Seth stated.

"That's wonderful Seth. I'm so happy and very relieved to hear that," I said to him.

"Me too, my baby wolf cub," Esme said putting her hand on Seth's. Seth looked at her and grinned from ear to ear.

"Leah, do you have any questions or comments to make," I asked her.

"If Mom marries Charlie, and I'm sure she is going to, no way do I want to live with them. Not that I have anything against Charlie, I would just feel like I was intruding since Mom has another chance at a new life with Charlie. I'm happy here and this is my family now and I couldn't leave you now either," Leah said.

I could tell there was something she still seemed to be mulling over in her mind. I was relieved to here her say she would stay with us and I could see Esme breathe a sigh of relief. I decided to take the chance and ask her.

"Leah, I can tell something is bothering you. Is there something you need to ask or have clarified," I prodded her.

"It's just…it's just that…well…what about David, my boyfriend," Leah looked at us with pleading eyes.

"I'm afraid you will have to leave him, Sweetheart," I said to her.

"I was afraid of that," Leah said.

"Come on, you're worried about a boyfriend when we have a great family and parents who love us? We just got settled here with Mom and Dad and our brothers and sisters and you're worried about Popsicle," Seth said with disbelief. I couldn't really blame him and I was glad he brought it up instead of Esme or I.

"Well, I finally get a guy I like and who likes me, and now I have to leave," Leah complained.

"Honey, we're not leaving yet. Besides, by the time we do leave, David may have gone off to another school somewhere other than here," Esme reasoned.

"You're crazy Leah. Worrying about a boyfriend," Seth said shaking his head. "What a dope!"

"Shut up Seth. Wait till you get a girlfriend and see how you feel," Leah said punching his arm.

"Well, I wouldn't be acting all lovesick like you and it hasn't even happened yet, Lulu Poppendicker," Seth smarted off to her.

"Child!" Leah came back.

"All right, that's enough. So am I to understand you both will remain with the family and agree to be adopted by us?" I asked with hope in my heart.

"Sure, I agree," Seth said. "Although I don't know how mom will feel about it."

"I don't care what mom says, I'm staying here and I will agree to being adopted by you and Mom," Leah agreed also.

"I am going to bring your mother and Charlie over to discuss this with them. You realize your mother will have to consent to the adoption and if she says no, then we will not be able to go through with the adoption," I explained. "She will be giving up her legal rights as a parent."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. If we want it though, I don't think she would stand in the way. What if she says no, can we still go with you and just not be adopted," Leah asked.

"If it comes to that, yes, you can still come and not be adopted," I answered.

"Then no matter what, I'm leaving and staying with my family here," Leah stated.

"Me too, Dad," Seth agreed. "I finally got a Dad again and I'm not giving you and Mom up."

"Thank you son. Leah, I can't tell you how happy your Mother and I are to hear that you will both be staying with us," I said to them hardly able to contain my happiness.

"Yes my babies, I'm so happy. You've made me the luckiest and happiest person in the world right now," Esme said looking lovingly at them.

"If we are adopted, will we be 'officially' Cullen's now?" Seth asked eagerly.

"Yes, you would legally have the last name of Cullen," I stated. "You can keep your last name and hyphenate it if you wish, "Seth Clearwater-Cullen," I offered.

"That would be nice, but I don't want a hyphen in my name. Can't I just have 'Seth Clearwater Cullen' and use Clearwater as a type of middle name?" Seth asked.

"Of course you can," Esme stated. "That would be fine also."

"I'd rather do it that way too. I'm not writing all that out when signing my name," Leah said.

"Just remember, only if your mother agrees to the adoption can you change your name," I reminded them.

"She'll give in as long as she's still a part of our lives," Leah stated.

"Have you told the others yet?" Leah asked.

"No, I wanted to check things out with you, Seth and Jake first. We can tell them together," I said.

"Good, I'd like that. Thanks for asking us first," Leah said.

"Of course, Sweetheart, this is mainly affecting you, Seth and Jake. We wanted your thoughts and feelings on the matter. After we tell your siblings, I will call and set up a meeting with Sue, Charlie and Billy so we can iron out the details," I said to them.

"Can we be involved in the meeting," Leah asked.

"Most definitely. We will talk to them first and let them get used to the idea and then we will call the three of you in to join us," I stated.

"Sounds good to me, let's go tell the others," Seth said eagerly.

"What about Charlie?" Leah asked. "Is he okay with Bella and everything?"

"I haven't heard from him. I gave him two weeks. This could be the icebreaker. Do you want to wait a few days to think this over first? You might want to do that, there is no hurry on this," I offered to them.

"Not me, why wait," Seth said with excitement.

"I don't need to think on it. I already have my mind made up," Leah added.

"Then I guess we can go tell the others," I said.

As we were getting up to leave, both Seth and Leah came over and hugged us. It was such a wonderful feeling. It was a very special and tender loving moment for us. Finally, something good is happening to us…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please give Reviews!**


	62. Chapter 62 -- Family Meeting and Reunion

**Chapter 62 – Family Meeting and Reunion**

**Carlisle:**

The rest of the week and weekend went without incident. Everyone was settling back into having the house full again. I did call and talk to Sue and Charlie and asked them to come over this evening (Monday) to talk about an important matter. I didn't tell them anything about the adoption. Billy was also coming over. This morning Jake and Seth start summer school and they are not happy to say the least. Also, Jessica and Mike have to report to the hospital to begin their community service. I am taking them down to the morgue and have the head of the morgue speak to them about their assignments. I also asked Charlie to stop by my office at the hospital to talk with him and see if he has come to terms with Bella, or at least has a better attitude about it. I am hoping these past two weeks made him realize that he needs to get it together and be with his daughter. I am also hoping this adoption will make him realize how he needs to adjust and enjoy having his daughter right here in town.

The morning passed quickly and the nurse came and told me Chief Swan was waiting for me in my office. I finished with the patient I was attending to and hurried to my office to meet with Charlie. I certainly hope he has come to terms with things and he will accompany Sue to our house this evening.

"Hello Charlie, sorry to keep you waiting," I greeted him as I entered my office.

"Hi Carlisle. How's Bella? Is she doing okay?" Charlie asked. He seemed concerned which was a good sign.

"She's fine Charlie. She is doing much better. How are you? Have you come to terms with things or are you still having a difficult time?" I asked.

"I'm much better. Sue has been talking to me and so has Billy. They managed to make me realize, no matter what changes have taken place with Bella, she is still my daughter and I love her and want her in my life. So, I'm willing to go along with things and not ask any questions. I don't think I want to know the answers anyway. As long as I have Bella in my life, I don't care," Charlie said.

"I must say, I am so relieved to hear that. Bella has been wondering how you were handling things and was anxious to see or hear from you. Will you be coming along with Sue this evening?" I asked him.

"Yes, you think that will be okay," he asked a little wary.

"Yes, Bella is more under control now and she will be fine. It's time you two see one another and put this all behind you. You will both feel better," I advised him.

_**That Evening at the Cullen's:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

Esme and I had told the rest of the family of our intent to adopt Leah, Seth and Jake. Everyone was on board. Even Rosalie said nothing sarcastic. That just proves Rosalie and Jake care for one another but can't show it without teasing each other. Charlie, Sue and Billy were coming over in a couple of hours and we were going to talk to them with just the two of us first and then we were going to bring the three Cullen wolves in as they are called. Seth and Leah were a little apprehensive of what Sue might think of this. As we were talking, Seth and Jake came in from their first day of summer school.

"Well, that sucked! I hate summer school Dad, just so you know! We got homework! The nerve of those teachers," Jake complained loudly.

"So it went well," I asked giving him some of his own teasing medicine.

"Ha ha, isn't he cute!" Jake said twitching my cheek.

"Stop it! What's wrong?" I asked smacking his hand away.

"What's wrong? Everything! School in the summer, homework, lots of it I might add, and it's non-stop classes. No recess, no breaks, no nothing! I hate it. By the way, I hate it! Hate, hate, hate it," Jake declared.

"I take it you hate it?" I asked nudging him.

"Oh come on, this is all your fault, Dad Vamp," Jake said giving me a look.

"Oh no you don't," I said grabbing him and propelling him into the bathroom. I walked him in and up to the mirror and made him look at his reflection. "You want to know who is to blame for you having to go to summer school? Just take a look at your own reflection, my son. You have no one to blame but yourself. You're the one who goofed off and didn't apply yourself. Now you have to make it right and get your grades up. You, right there looking at yourself, you're the one who bought yourself summer school, young man," I scolded him.

"Gee, what a handsome lad he is looking back at me. I don't understand why there aren't pictures of me all over the house," Jake said to me, grinning.

"Mmmhmm! That attitude is what got you in trouble in school. You better knock it off, buckle down and study and pass or you and I are going to have a problem when summer school is over. Do I make myself clear?" I asked him turning his face to mine.

"Um…yeah…that's pretty clear," Jake uttered getting serious for a change.

"Stop looking at it in such a negative way and go in tomorrow with a positive attitude that you are going to make your next year of high school easier by getting these failing subjects brought up to par. Be grateful you have the opportunity to improve," I suggested to him.

"I hate school, Daddy Vamp," Jake whined.

"Give it a chance, you might actually like it if you would change your attitude," I suggested.

"Want to make me happy, make me quit summer school," Jake grinned.

"Not going to happen, Jakey boy, so get used to it. Oh and, you have homework to do Young Man, get to it before our guests arrive," I said to him pointing to the study.

"Uugghhh! I can't be hearing that in the summer, no please…" Jake begged getting down on his knees in front of me.

"How was your day, Seth?" I asked. Jake was now clinging onto my legs.

"It was okay. I didn't think it was so bad," Seth said grinning.

"You're killing me, Seth. Who's side are you on," Jake growled at him. "Dad, please, please, its…its…such a…a…burden on me," Jake continued to put on.

"Did you like your classes and teachers, Seth?" I asked him totally ignoring the clinging vine attached to my legs.

"Yes, I had both of them last year, so that was nice. It was fun hanging with the pack again," Seth said.

"Well at least one of you is happy," I said to Seth.

"Agony…I'm in agony…" Jake continued.

"Oh, shut up you overgrown Shih Tzu dog!" Rosalie berated him.

"Make me, rose tart," Jake fired back.

"Give it up, Wolf Bro, Pops isn't going to budge on school," Emmett told Jake.

"No way. I think I'll ask Ali to buy you a nice little book bag for summer school," Jasper teased.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad I can count on you two for support," Jake barked at them.

"Jake, Seth, Leah, supper's ready," Esme called to them.

"Oooooo, food!" Jake said leaping up and rushing to the kitchen. Leah and Seth also went to the kitchen but they actually walked in like civilized people.

While the three of them were eating, the rest of us were sitting in the living room talking. Bella asked if I had heard from Charlie and wanted to know what he said.

"Dad, did you talk to Charlie?" Bella asked eager for my response.

"Yes, he came by today. He is in a much better frame of mind with things and is anxious to see you. He said Sue and Billy really helped him and he doesn't care about not knowing things as long as you are in his life," I explained to her.

"Oh, I'm so relieved. I was so afraid he didn't want to see me anymore after the way we parted," Bella recalled.

"This will be good for the two of you to put this all behind you and begin again with a fresh start. Just be yourself and things will turn out. Are you sure you are well fed?" I asked.

"Yes Dad, I made sure I over-fed just to be safe. I just want to see him," Bella replied.

"Bella, he will probably be with Sue when we talk. I don't want you alone with him just yet. I want to make sure this evening is good for all involved. You will have to have Edward with you if you talk alone with him," I informed her.

"Okay, that's fine with me Dad," Bella said.

"The rest of us will be nearby just in case," I informed her. I wanted her to know that for safety.

_**The Guests Arrive:**_

After Jake, Leah and Seth finished supper and Esme and Leah had the kitchen cleaned up, we all were sitting in the living room talking about the evening and hoping everything will go okay. I had instructed Charlie to bring Billy in through the garage so that they only had to go up one step to get into the house with his wheelchair. Esme had one of her finds displayed on the coffee table in front of one of the couches.

"Hey, what's this big glass bell," Emmett asked picking it up and looking it over.

"That's a cloche bell jar. It is a glass cover used to place over a plant outside in a garden to protect it from frost and to force its growth. It's an antique I found today," Esme explained.

"It looks like a big bell," Emmett said again still examining it.

"That's why it's called a bell jar, genius," Jasper said to him.

"Emmett, put it down before you break it," Esme warned him.

"Hey Rosie, look! I'm a bell, ring me," Emmett said as he sat with the glass cloche now on his head. It covered his entire head.

"Emmett, you better not break that, now take it off and put it down," Esme ordered him.

"Hey, this thing is tight. Good thing I don't need to breathe oxygen to feed my brain," Emmett said grinning and cocking his head from side to side with the cloche on it.

"That explains a lot," Jake said. The others burst out laughing at that.

"What's so funny," Emmett asked.

"Why don't you go outside and toll," Edward said laughing.

"I don't find that a _"pealing"_ Emmett said. "Get it, a bell peals out…get it…huh…huh," Emmett said nudging Rosalie.

"Take that off, Babe," Rosalie said flicking the glass bell with her fingers.

"Hey, I'm ringing," Emmett shouted.

"If you don't take that off, Young Man, I'm really going to ring your bell," I warned him giving him a glare. "Get that off before our guests arrive." I told him.

"That gives a whole new meaning to the term, "jar head", Jake said.

"Emmett, I'm not telling you again," I said firmly now.

"Oh all right, I'll take it off," Emmett said tugging at it. Emmett pulled at it again.

"Get it off, now!" I said with more force.

"Pops, I can't. It's stuck!" Emmett said still tugging at it.

"Now look what you did, Emmett. I told you to leave it alone," Esme scolded him walking over to him. She tried to get it off but it was stuck fast.

"Carlisle, it's really stuck," Esme said.

"Let me see," I said walking over to him.

I tried and I couldn't get it off either. It was stuck fast and it wasn't coming off without a fight. Esme was not happy with her big bear. She stood in front of him tapping her foot and glaring at him with her hands on her hips. He knew he was in trouble with momma bear.

"I'll get it off, I'll go get a hammer," Jake said getting up and walking toward the garage.

"No you won't you vicious wolf," Rosalie said sarcastically. "You're not breaking that on his head."

"Why? It's not like it would hurt his head," Jake added.

"Listen four legs, you're not breaking that thing on my Emmy's head," Rosalie said getting in Jake's face.

"No you're not, Jacob. I just bought that today," Esme said glaring even more at Emmett's head under glass.

"What an idiot," Edward said laughing. "Only you would be sitting on the couch with a glass bell stuck on your head."

"That's what you call a dead ringer," Bella added. Jake and the others were laughing so hard they were falling over on each other.

"What a ding dong," Leah said as everyone laughed.

"Stand up and let me pull on it," I said getting up in front of him.

Emmett stood up and bent over and bowed his head down in front of me. It was hilarious and even I had to laugh. He looked ridiculous. I tugged and it was stuck tight. At that moment we heard Charlie pull up. Esme went to the kitchen door and opened the garage door for them. Charlie was getting Billy out.

"Jake and Seth, you pull with me and the rest of you line up behind Emmett and try to pull and hold onto him and maybe we can get it off that way," I suggested.

We did just that. We gave a mighty tug and so did the others. The first time didn't work so we tried again with just a little more force this time. We heard Esme greet Charlie, Sue and Billy as Charlie was backing Billy up the step into the kitchen. We tugged and this time it gave and as Emmett fell back he knocked everyone standing behind him down one by one bumping into the one behind them. The same thing happened to Jake, Seth and I just as Charlie was wheeling Billy in and Sue behind them along with Esme. I ended up landing right down in front of Billy's wheelchair. Everyone stayed on the ground and laid still for a few seconds and then we all burst out laughing. We were all down on the floor. Our guests along with Esme were also laughing.

"What was that? Cullen Dominoes? Billy asked. Everyone laughed.

At least that was a good icebreaker. After we all calmed down and explained what had happened, Leah and Seth greeted Sue, as did Jake with Billy.

"Carlisle, I see you still haven't gotten your son under control," Billy said chuckling.

"Oh, so he's my son when involved with pranks and goofing off, huh," I said laughing with him.

"Well, he certainly never acted like that when he lived with me," Billy said rolling his eyes.

"Hey Dad, let me tell you about Daddy Vamp and eye rolling…they don't go together," Jake said. "I'm always a well-behaved child causing no mischief whatsoever," Jake said holding his head up high.

"What a lying hound," Rosalie said ribbing him.

"Takes one to know one," Jake shot back.

"Enough you two, we have guests," I chided them. They both stopped their banter.

Bella was standing next to Edward and he had his arm around her. She couldn't take her eyes off of Charlie. He stood looking at her with a smile on his face. He seemed a little apprehensive. Eventually, Charlie walked over and hugged Bella tightly in his arms and kissed her. Bella was so happy and her face lit up. She showed no signs of attacking or even being bothered by the smell of human blood with Charlie so close to her.

"Bells, I'm sorry I was so stubborn and acted the way I did. It was hard for me to get it through my head. I don't care what's different about you, as long as you're still my Bells and in my life, I'm happy. I won't ask any questions," Charlie said to her.

"Thanks dad, I missed you," Bella said holding onto him. When Bella and Charlie were finished greeting each other, I decided to get to the reason for the visit.

"Would you like to follow us into the study," I said to Charlie, Billy and Sue.

Esme and I escorted them into the study. I sat at the head of the table with Esme at my side and the three of them; Billy, Sue and Charlie sat opposite Esme. Sue looked a little uneasy as Charlie put a comforting arm around her. Then Rosalie and Alice came in and placed a large platter of pastries down in front of Charlie and Sue and Alice brought in coffee, cream and sugar along with water and juice with glasses, cups, plates and napkins. Billy's eyes lit up as he scanned the tray of delicious goodies. They smelled wonderful.

"Please, help yourself," Esme said offering the goodies to our guests.

Charlie and Sue happily took some pastries and coffee while Billy grabbed a plate and placed a donut, cinnamon bun and a cherry Danish on a plate as Sue poured him a cup of coffee. He grabbed the Danish and was ready to take a bite when I interrupted him.

"Uh, Chief Black, may I remind you of the little matter of your diabetes and diet for your heart you are to be on," I said to him drumming my fingers on the table.

"Come on Carlisle, it won't hurt just this one time, besides you offered them," Billy said hungrily looking at the scrumptious morsel in his hand.

"Just wait, I made sure Esme had something for you to eat and enjoy that is just as delicious and here it comes now," I said motioning as Rosalie brought in a tray of fresh vegetables and dip and fresh cut up fruit. She set it down in front of him.

"You have to be kidding," Billy said with disappointment. He was still holding the Danish.

"Here, let me help you Billy," I said. I then got up and took the Danish out of his hand, and replaced the donut and cinnamon bun back on the tray. I still had the Danish in my hand.

"Uh, Carlisle, I'll take that Danish off your hands," Charlie said grinning.

"Of course, here you are Charlie," I said handing it to him.

Charlie happily took a huge bite out of it to Billy's horror. Billy looked down at the tray before him and then looked at the tray of pastries and then eyed Charlie happily chomping his Danish. He uttered an exasperated sigh.

"This isn't fair," Billy said dejected.

"I'm sorry Billy, but you will have to get used to living your life this way. There will be many more temptations which will be greater than this one. Might as well get used to it. The fruit and vegetables are better for you anyway," I said as Charlie stopped chewing and gave me a knowing look, but then finished the Danish.

"Yeah, but they sure taste good," Charlie said teasing Billy.

"Thanks for the support, Charlie," Billy said glaring at his best friend. Charlie just chuckled back at him. Billy then looked back at me, "how about just a crumb?"

"No sir!" I said with authority.

"Do you have to be my doctor tonight, Carlisle?" Billy questioned me.

"Yes, and every other day and night, and like I said, I always find out," I replied.

"No wonder Jake rolls his eyes all the time," Billy said glumly. The rest of us couldn't help but laugh.

As I was about to begin explaining why we wanted to talk to them, the house phone rang. I was hoping it was not for me, but as usual, it was. It wasn't long and Alice came to the doorway.

"Excuse me, Daddy, it's the hospital on the line," Alice said.

"Please excuse me for a moment," I said walking out of the room.

"Quick, give me that other cherry Danish and donut before Carlisle gets back," Billy said reaching for and grabbing the tray of pastries.

"Billy, please don't eat those, you know they are not good for you," Esme pointed out.

"These won't hurt me," Billy said happily lifting the cherry Danish to his lips…

"Uh, uh, uh! Billy! Put those back this instant," I scolded him. He shamefully put the Danish down.

"Come on, Carlisle, go answer your call," Billy said dejected.

"I thought I better come back and check. No pastries, Chief Black," I scolded again.

Charlie was really laughing at his pal now. I finished with my call from the hospital and came back in the study. I could tell Billy did not eat any of the pastries and he was eating some of the fruit. He gave me a mournful look and I shook my head at him. I then began to address our guests.

"I'm happy all of you could make it this evening. Esme and I would like to discuss something with you regarding Jake, Leah and Seth. As you know, someday we will need to leave this area since we will not look any older and people will begin to wonder. Charlie, I'm sorry, but this is one of those areas where you are better off not knowing," I said to him.

"Okay, no questions," Charlie said throwing his hands up in the air. He looked perplexed but didn't press the issue.

"As you know, Leah, Seth and Jake are part of our family and I have asked them if they would stay here or would like to move with us. They have decided they would move with us," I said slowly and carefully. Sue gave a loud gasp and looked down. Charlie wrapped is arm around her and Billy placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You mean, they would move away from their home," Sue asked.

"Yes Sue. They will join us and remain with us as their family. That is what the meeting is about. In order to be able to take them across state lines legally, Esme and I would like to legally and formally adopt the three of them," I put out there hoping Sue would let me explain their roles in this before getting too excited.

"What? Adopt them?" Sue exclaimed horrified.

"Just hold on Sue, listen to what Carlisle has to say," Billy said to her.

"Yes, we would like to adopt them and have them take our name. However, you would still be their mother and I would see to it that anytime you wanted to see them, I would either fly you to where we live or fly them back to see you. You will always know where we move to and will always have access to them. You will still be a major part of their lives and still be their mother, they will just live with us like now," I explained.

"I have agreed to allow Carlisle and Esme to adopt Jacob and accept their name. I'm doing it because Jake will always have a home and be taken care of. With my situation, I want to be sure he is in good hands. His sisters are grown and have their own lives. At least I will know Jake is in good hands with Carlisle and Esme," Billy said. "Besides, this is what Jake wants. I'll still be his father and he will always be my son."

"But they are all I have in this world," Sue said sadly.

"Hey, I'm here," Charlie said.

"Sue, I understand. I would be devastated if any of our children would want to leave and be with another family," Esme said to her, "but this is what they want."

"I can't believe they would want to leave me and their tribe and land," Sue expressed.

"They want to go with them, as Jake does," Billy tried to explain. "They have become part of the Cullen family and they want to remain part of their new family."

"Sue, they are always welcome to live with us," Charlie said. Looking up at us, Charlie smiled and explained. "I guess I have to explain, I have asked Sue to marry me and she has said yes."

"Oh how wonderful! Congratulations to you both," Esme and I said.

"Thank you, we haven't told the children yet, and Charlie hasn't told Bella either," Sue said.

"I was planning on telling her tonight," Charlie said.

"Sue, think of what Seth and Leah want. You will still be a part of their lives. It would be as if you and Charlie moved away and they lived somewhere else. You would still keep in touch," Billy explained.

"Of course, you will always have access to them, and I am willing to pay the transportation for you or them, depending on who is doing the traveling so that you can see one another. However, once we leave here, no one can know where we are, so you will have to be discreet. If they come back here, those who do not know about us cannot see them. Even the members of your tribe cannot see them. Only the pack can see them," I explained.

"I-I guess I could go along with it as long as I am in their lives…I want to hear their side of it, first," Sue said.

"Of course, I was going to have them come in and join us when the time was right, if you will excuse me, I'll call them in," I said.

I then got up and left the room. A few minutes later, I returned with Seth, Leah and Jake. They came in and sat down next to Esme who lit up when her wolf babies sat next to her with Seth right beside her. She smiled and hugged him and he returned the sentiments. Sue was watching intently…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please give Reviews please!**


End file.
